My Lovely Idol
by Lody Kwon
Summary: ketika cinta yang dianggap mimpi menjadi nyata / jong & wook / slight : their friend, Woon Wook / GS : euhyuk, sungmin, leeteuk / friendship, Family /3 chapter was posted / END /
1. Chapter 1

**My Lovely Idol…..**

by : Lody Charming

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan beberapa rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang lagi popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

Summary : ketika cinta yang dianggap sebuah mimpi menjadi begitu nyata.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim dingin, adalah musim yang membuat banyak orang menjadi malas. Selain udara menjadi begitu menusuk tulang, jalan yang biasa dilewatipun akan menjadi tertutup salju bercenti-centi tebalnya. Belum lagi jika tiba giliran pembersihan jalan oleh petugas, maka jalanan akan menjadi macet. Tapi musim dingin tidaklah hambatan bagi keluarga kim. Keluarga ini menjalani aktivitasnya tetap dengan semangat seperti biasanya.

Keluarga kim adalah keluarga yang cukup terpandang, kepala keluarganya kim young woon atau kangin adalah seorang pengacara yang memiliki kantor advocatnya sendiri. Lalu sang istri kim jung soo atau leeteuk adalah seorang pengusaha kue, café & bakery nya sangatlah terkenal. Mereka memiliki 2 anak namja, kim ryeowook dan kim kyuhyun. Kim ryeowook berusia 18 tahun, sekarang duduk dikelas 3 SMU Seoul High School. Dan sang magnae kim kyuhyun, namja jangkung ini berusia 16 tahun dan duduk di kelas 1 SMU, yang sama dengan sang hyung.

"kau sudah bangun chagiya…..?" Tanya leeteuk saat sedang masak dan melihat putra sulungnya menyebelahinya.

"Ne…. miandhe umma…. Aku kesiangan….." jawab sang putra, lalu meraih paprika dan pisau.

"wookie…. ini masih terlalu pagi, apalagi untuk appa dan dongsaengmu….." jawab leeteuk tersenyum membuat wookie, sang putra ikut tersenyum.

"jangan samakan aku dengan mereka umma….." kata wookie mulai memotong paprika.

"Ne…. kau memang berbeda dari mereka chagi….." jawab leeteuk dan melanjutkan memasaknya.

Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan oleh ryeowook, membantu sang umma memasak, atau malah terkadang wookie yang mengambil alih pekerjaan sang umma untuk memasak. Aneh….? Yah, terdengar sedikit aneh, mengingat ryeowook adalah seorang namja. Tapi bukankah chef diluar sana lebih banyak namjanya ketimbang yeojanya…..? untuk apa merasa malu….? Namja bisa memasak kan bukan hal yang dosa, jadi bagi wookie menjadi ketua club memasak juga bukan dosa kan….?

"ahh…. Kau sudah disini wookie…." kata sang appa yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada didekat ruang makan dan duduk dihadapan wookie yang sedang memotong paprika.

"appa… sudah bangun…..?" Tanya wookie menatap sang appa sekilas lalu beranjak dan menyerahkan paprika pada leeteuk.

"susah juga ternyata bangun lebih dulu darimu…" kangin meraih cangkir kopinya dan menatap wookie yang kembali duduk didepannya dan kali ini sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya.

"bukankah appa sudah tau itu dari dulu…..? jika appa bangun lebih pagi dariku, aku justru khawatir…" jawab wookie tersenyum pada sang appa.

"khawatir kenapa…..?"

"aku takut ada yang salah pada appa sampai-sampai appa bangun lebih pagi dariku…" kata wookie terkekeh saat melihat exspresi kangin yang langsung memberinya death glare.

"baby…. Bangunkan saengmu sana…. Sarapan sudah siap….." perintah leeteuk yang langsung diikuti wookie.

Wookie melangkah menuju lantai 2, seperti perintah leeteuk dia harus membangunkan saengnya yang kamarnya berhadapan dengan kamar milik wookie. wookie membuka pintu kamar, wookie tersenyum lembut dan menggeleng saat melihat suasana kamar sang dongsaeng. Kamar dengan warna coklat muda, beberapa piala dan mendali terpajang disalah satu lemari, gadget berserakan tak teratur disana-sini.

'_dasar…. Tak pernah berubah….'_ Wookie tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"kyu… irroena…." Wookie mendekati namja yang masih terpejam dengan damai diatas ranjangnya.

"euhhmmm…" erang sang namja saat wookie mengguncangkan lengannya.

"kyuhyun-ah….. ayo bangun, sarapan sudah siap….. nanti kau kesiangan…." Wookie membelai rambut sang dongsaeng dengan sayang.

"malas…. Ini dingin sekali…." Kyuhyun menarik kembali selimutnya hingga batas leher.

"kyuhyunie chagiya… ayo bangun…"

"shiero…" jawab kyuhyun yang masih terpejam.

"Ne…. terserah jika kau tak mau bangun… jangan salahkan hyung kalau appa yang membangunkanmu….. dan, jangan berharap hyung mempedulikanmu lagi setelah ini… Ne…." kata wookie lalu turun dari ranjang kyuhyun.

"ANDWEEEEEEE…." Seketika mata kyuhyun terbuka lebar dan langsung duduk diranjangnya.

Kyuhyun memang sedikit bandel dan susah diatur, begitu keras kepala seperti kangin. Tapi jika sudah menyebut nama kangin maka beringsutlah dia. Apalagi jika diancam wookie tak akan lagi peduli padanya, semakin ciut nyali seorang Kim Kyuhyun yang terkenal evil itu. yah, hal yang paling ditakuti kyuhyun adalah sang appa, karena jika sudah turun tangan maka akan begitu mengerikan. Dan yang kedua, kyu takut pada wookie, bukan karena wookie galak padanya. Tapi justru karena sikap lembut wookie membuat kyu menjadi sangat takut. Kyu takut jika sifatnya yang bertolak belakang dengan wookie akan menyakiti wookie.

"berhenti mengancamku hyung…" keluh kyuhyun dengan wajah masih mengantuk.

"aku tak mengancammu….. hanya memberi tahu saja…." Wookie mengacak rambut kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sudah berantakan. "Palli turun…." Wookie tersenyum lalu keluar kamar kyuhyun.

**!**

**!**

**__Ryeowook PoV__**

Sore dimusim dingin memang berbeda dengan musim semi, saat musim semi akan banyak bunga bermekaran yang begitu indah. Tapi dimusim dingin hanya akan ada tumpukan salju dijalanan, bahkan halaman rumah yang sering kupakai untuk santai juga tertutup salju, udara juga sampai menusuk tulang rasanya.

'_berikutnya….. lagu yang sudah 5 minggu berturut-turut menjadi pemuncak tangga lagu kita, kembali menempati puncak lagu…'_

Aku menoleh kearah radio kecil yang kunyalakan di atas meja belajarku, setiap hari aku mendengarkan 1 acara music di radio, Top Twenty, dimana aka nada 20 lagu yang diputar, dan semua lagunya adalah lagu yang saat ini sedang popular dan naik daun.

"waiting for you….. waiting for you…." Gumamku pelan sambil tetap focus pada radioku.

'_dan juara minggu ini masih dipegang oleh Kim Jong Woon dengan single terbarunya –waiting for you-….. lagu yang saat ini sedang begitu….'_

"Yesss….." aku memekik pelan tak kuhiraukan lagi apa kata penyiar didalam radioku itu.

Entah kenapa aku senang saat tau penyanyi bernama kim jong woon itu menduduki puncak tangga lagu. Yah, dia penyanyi favoritku, penyanyi yang sudah sekitar 2 tahun ini aku kagumi. Penyanyi dari korea selatan, sebenarnya dulu kim jong woon bergabung dalam sebuah grup boy band. Tapi entah karena apa jong woon memutuskan keluar dari grupnya dan bersolo karir. Sejak single di album perdananya itu aku sudah sangat jatuh cinta pada suaranya. Dan jujur saja, kim jong woon juga sangat tampan. Hmm….. terserah saja jika kalian menyebutku pemimpi, tapi memang aku menyukainya. Bahkan jatuh cinta hanya dengan melihatnya di TV atau mendengar suaranya di radio saja.

"Hyung…" tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka memperlihatkan seseorang dibaliknya.

"kyuhyunnie….. waeyo….?" Tanyaku pada namja yang ternyata dongsaengku itu.

"pujaan hatimu menang lagi eoh….?" Tanya kyuhyun setelah masuk kekamarku dan berbaring di tepat tidurku. Dia juga sudah tau aku menyukai kim jong woon itu.

"Ne…." aku mengangguk bangga "hebat kan….?" Kataku semangat. Aneh, jong woon yang menang tapi aku ikut senang.

"aiissshhhh…. Apa yang kau suka darinya sih hyung…..? sebegitu cintakah kau pada jong woon mu itu…..?" dengus kyuhyun menatapku, mungkin dia jengah karena aku menyukai seorang artis sampai sebegitunya.

"lebih dari yang kau tau kyu….." jawabku tersenyum padanya dan kyu hanya mengernyit menggulingkan tubuhnya diranjangku.

Aku memang menyukai jong woon, suaranya sangat indah dan dia juga artis yang tampan. Jika aku lihat di TV sepertinya jong juga ramah dan dekat dengan para fansnya. Setiap aku melihatnya disebuah acara di tv entah kenapa jantungku selalu berdegub seperti sedang melihat orang yang aku cintai. Apakah aku mencintai artis itu….? aku memang sungguh pemimpi. Bahkan jong woon saja tak pernah mengadakan konser di incheon, daerah tempatku tinggal yang memang jauh dari seoul.

"kau itu aneh hyung….." kata kyu menaikan kedua kakinya ketembok kamarku.

"aneh apanya…..?"

"kau ngefans sama penyanyi itu tapi tak ada 1 pun poster yang kau punya…. Fotonya juga tak kau punya di laptopmu…. Padahal kan jika kau cari di internet pasti kau menemukan banyak fotonya….." kyu memutar tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap dan menatapku.

"aku hanya tak mau memandangnya sama dengan orang lain….." jawabku menatap keluar jendela melihat salju yang kembali turun.

"maksudmu hyung….?" Tanya kyu yang entah sekarang sedang apa karena aku tak menatapnya.

"jika poster atau fotonya yang berada di internet, pasti banyak orang yang memilikinya….. aku tak mau sama dengan mereka…. Jika aku punya kesempatan memiliki foto atau posternya aku ingin foto atau poster itu hanya akulah satu-satunya orang yang memilikinya…." Jawabku lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari salju yang berjatuhan semakin lebat.

"kau sungguh mencintainya hyung…..?" 1 pertanyaan kyuhyun yang tak pernah bisa aku jawab dengan pasti. Aku menoleh menatapnya dalam diam.

Setiap kami ngobrol tentang kim jong woon, maka pertanyaan ini akan kyu tanyakan, tapi aku tak pernah bisa menjawabnya dengan lantang. Aku memang merasakan aku terlalu menyukainya, aku mencintai artis itu. tapi disisi lain banyak hal yang menjadikan perasaanku hanya seperti perasaan orang bodoh. Kim jong woon adalah artis, bagaimana mungkin aku mencintai seorang artis yang bahkan bertemu langsungpun aku belum pernah, kalaupun bertemu apa mungkin jong woon melihatku….? Melirikpun mungkin tidak akan….. ohh ayolah, kim jong woon itu namja normal bukan seperti aku.

"tak usah kau jawab….. bahkan diam mu itu sudah menjawabnya…" kata kyu mengibaskan tangannya kearahku.

"jika sudah tau kenapa kau harus bertanya…..?" tanyaku menatap dongsaeng satu-satunya bagiku itu dengan senyum.

"aku hanya tak mau kau tersiksa hyung….." katanya pelan tapi masih bisa kudengar.

"anniya….. aku baik-baik saja kyu….."

"hyung…. berhentilah membohongiku….." kyu mendesah lalu melompat dari ranjang dan duduk menyebelahiku. "haruskah pada artis itu kau jatuhkan hatimu hyung….?" Tanya kyu lirih. Hatiku sakit mendengarnya.

"sudahlah kyu….. kau tau hyung akan baik-baik saja….." kataku kembali menatap keluar jendela

"hyung….." kyu meraih bahuku dan memutar tubuhku sehingga aku menghadapnya "lihat aku….. lihat aku dan bilang jika kau tak mencintainya….." katanya menekankan setiap kata.

"mak…sudmu….?" Tanyaku bingung pada kyu.

"katakana padaku jika kau memang tidak mencintai kim jong woon… bilang jika kau hanya kagum padanya…" kyu mengguncangkan bahuku membuatku sedikit terkoyak.

"…..….." aku hanya diam dan menatap kyu, sorot mata kyu begitu rumit, aku tak bisa mengartikannya.

"Ne…. kau memang mencintainya hyung….." kyu melepaskan bahuku dan memalingkan wajahnya, bahkan sebelum aku bicara apapun.

"miandhe hyung membuatmu malu….." kataku pelan dan menunduk. "namamu begitu baik disekolah…. Tapi karena hyung semua menganggapmu sama seperti hyung… aku tak mau namamu menjadi buruk kyu….."

"lalu…..? hyung mau apa….? Melarangku menemuimu di sekolah….? Menganggap kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku….? Eoh….?" Teriak kyu dengan nada kesal, aku bisa melihat sorot matanya.

"kyu….. namamu akan buruk jika kau dekat dengan hyung… hyung tak mau….."

"hyung kira aku peduli…..? hyung, bagaimanapun juga kau itu hyung ku….. Kim Ryeowook adalah hyungku….. sekalipun namamu buruk karena kau gay, kau homo…. Orang menggunjingmu karena kau bukan namja normal…. Itu tak mengubah keadaan….. kim kyuhyun adalah dongsaeng mu….. kau hyungku….. HYUNG ku…. Sampai kapanpun kau itu HYUNG ku….." bentak kyu dengan nada kesal, matanya menyiratkan kemarahan dan ketidak terimaannya dengan apa yang aku terima disekolah.

Yah, sudah tau kan….? Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada kim jong woon. Karena aku memang tak bisa mencintai seorang yeoja. Aku menyadarinya sejak lama. Saat itu aku menyukai teman sekelasku, choi minho. Diam-diam aku menulis surat untuknya, tapi suatu hari ada seseorang yang melihatku mengirimkan surat itu dan dengan tanpa berdosa dia membacakan surat untuk minho dariku. Sejak saat itu semua orang tau jika aku hanya seorang gay. Mereka mulai menggunjingku. Hanya sungmin noona, kekasih kyu, hyukie noona dan henry, sahabat kyu, yang masih mau menerimaku menjadi teman mereka. Tak jarang aku sering dipermalukan disekolahan. Kyu dan sahabatnya, henry selalu saja yang menjadi tamengku, mereka melindungiku dari kejahilan hakseng disekolah. Rasanya aku sungguh tak berguna menjadi seorang hyung untuk kyu.

_**_Ryeowook PoV end_**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

"wookie-ah….." 2 orang yeoja menepuk bahu wookie membuatnya tersentak.

"ahh…. Noona…." Wookie melepas earphone di telinganya dan tersenyum pada 2 gadis yang sudah 3 tahun menjadi sahabatnya itu.

"sendirian saja….. apa mereka menjahilimu….?" Tanya yeoja bernama lee sungmin itu pada wookie.

"anniya….." wookie menggeleng "lagipula akan jadi aneh jika mereka tak menjahiliku kan…?" wookie tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Wookie memang hanya memiliki 2 sahabat disekolah, lee sungmin dan lee hyuk jae atau hyukie. Mereka saudara kembar, sebenarnya mereka 1 tahun diatas wookie tapi karena terlambat masuk ke TK jadinya sekarang mereka sekelas.

"sabar Ne wookie…." hyukie mengusap kepala wookie pelan.

"tenang saja noona….. sudah biasa bagiku…." Wookie tersenyum, tapi terlihat beban dari pancaran matanya.

"jadi masih mencintai penyanyi itu….?" Tanya sungmin yang dibalas anggukan wookie.

"omona…! Bahkan sudah 2 tahun lebih….. kau masih mencintainya….?" Hyukie menopang dagunya dengan tangannya.

"noona…. Apa tidak bosan bertanya seperti itu setiap hari…..?" wookie cemberut menggembungkan pipinya.

"aigoooo…. Kau itu namja tapi kenapa semanis ini sih….?" Sungmin yang gemas melihat wajah wookie yang kelewat imut mencubiti pipi wookie.

"hai namja homo…!"

Teriakan seseorang membuat sungmin, hyukie dan wookie menoleh, dilihatnya 4 yeoja dan 2 namja berdiri dengan angkuhnya didekat mereka dan kini berjalan mendekati mereka.

"hai kim ryeowook…. Namja abnormal….." kata salah seorang yeoja menatap sinis pada wookie.

'JLEEBB'

Wookie menunduk seketika, sakit…. Sangat sakit…. Bukan tubuhnya melainkan hatinya, terlalu banyak dan terlalu sering dia mendapatkan hal ini. Hinaan, cacian, dipandang remeh dan rendah seperti barang bekas.

"hay… Han Soo Hee jaga ucapanmu….!" Bentak sungmin berdiri dari duduknya pada yeoja yang masih saja menatap sinis pada wookie.

"owh….. baby sister si abnormal ternyata….." kata soo hee menatap sungmin dengan gaya sok cantiknya.

"apa…?" bentak seorang yeoja lainnya pada sungmin saat melihat sungmin nyaris melayangkan tangannya kearah soo hee.

"bisakah kalian mencari kerjaan yang bermutu…..?" hyukie ikut geram melihat tingkah yeoja-yeoja sok itu. "dan kau jung min young jangan bentak oenni ku….." bentak hyukie lagi.

"noona…. Sudahlah…." Wookie menarik eunhyuk dan sungmin berusaha meredam amarah 2 sahabatnya itu.

"hai namja abnormal… kau benar-benar tak berguna…. Hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik 2 yeoja ini…" kata soo hee menatap remeh pada wookie yang masih saja menunduk.

"kau…" geram sungmin, nyaris saja tangannya kembali melayang jika wookie tak menahannya untuk tak melakukan apapun. Wookie hanya tak mau sungmin terlibat masalah, terlebih karena membelanya.

'PUK'

Kepala wookie terdorong kebelakang saat soo hee dengan sengaja menepuk kening wookie dengan keras. Sungmin dan eunhyuk sungguh geram melihatnya tapi bagaimanapun mereka sudah pernah berjanji pada wookie akan membiarkan wookie menghadapi hinaan itu semampunya, meski pada kenyataannya wookie tak pernah mampu menghadapinya karena setiap hari selalu saja terlihat sisa air mata yang mengering diwajah wookie.

"namja tak normal sepertimu seharusnya tak berada disini….." kata soo hee kembali mendorong kening wookie dengan telunjuknya.

"jika ada orang tua yang tau…. sekolahan ini akan mendapat nama buruk….." min young ikut menepuk kepala wookie sedikit keras.

'NYUUT'

Rasa nyeri didada wookie semakin nyata, rasanya sungguh menyakitkan, mungkin jika lukanya bisa terlihat maka orang akan melihat lubang besar didalam dada wookie, luka yang selalu saja terasa perih dan menyiksa, membuat wookie terkadang berfikir jika lenyap dari dunia mungkin akan lebih baik.

"dasar abnormal….. aku heran kenapa namja setampan dan secerdas kyuhyun harus memiliki hyung tak normal sepertinya… kasihan sekali nasib kyuhyun….." soo hee menepuk kepala wookie –lagi- dengan keras.

'PLAKKK'

"kurasa nasibmu lebih menyedihkan….." seorang namja menepis tangan soo hee dari kepala wookie. kini tangannya terulur membelai kepala wookie dengan lembut.

"kyu…kyuhyun….." soo heed an yang lain tersentak saat melihat kyu kini berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

"jangan sebut namaku dengan mulutmu….! Aku tak sudi, yeoja tengik sepertimu memanggil namaku….." bentak kyuhyun pada soo hee tepat dihadapan soohee.

"kyunnie sudah….." wookie bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk lengan kyuhyun. "kyu… berhenti membentaknya…." Rengek wookie dengan suara bergetar.

"aku heran… kenapa kau begitu membela hyung abnormalmu itu…" kata soo hee pada kyu dengan santainya membuat kyuhyun semakin berang dibuatnya.

"kau….." kyuhyun siap melayangkan tangannya dihadapan soo hee.

'PLAAKK'

"wookie….."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

To be continued dulu.

Thank you very much….  
I know this is a bad story…..

I just wanna to fun…..  
you wanna to review…? I'm not force you to do it….

Gomawo… *bow…bow…bow…*


	2. Chapter 2

_Sebelumnya…._

"_aku heran… kenapa kau begitu membela hyung abnormalmu itu…" kata soo hee pada kyu dengan santainya membuat kyuhyun semakin berang dibuatnya._

"_kau….." kyuhyun siap melayangkan tangannya dihadapan soo hee._

'_PLAAKK'_

"_wookie….." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Lovely Idol…..**

by : Lody Charming

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang lagi popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

Summary : ketika cinta yang dianggap sebuah mimpi menjadi begitu nyata.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"wookie….." kaget sungmin dan eunhyuk

"hyu…ung…." Mata kyuhyun membelalak kaget, saat menyadari tamparannya baru saja mendarat dipipi sang hyung. wookie.

Wookie sangat tau gelagat kyu yang bersiap menampar soo hee, mengambil tempat tepat didepan soo hee dan membiarkan tangan kyu mendarat dipipinya. Wookie hanya tak mau sang adik mendapat masalah jika sampai soo hee melapor pada pihak sekolah, dan lagi wookie tak pernah suka jika kyu kasar pada yeoja, sekalipun yeoja itu menyakitinya.

"hyuu….ng…." kyu membelalak kaget menatap pipi wookie yang kini memerah karena tamparannya.

"sudah puas kyu…..?" wookie menatap nanar kearah sang adik. "berapa kali harus hyung katakan …? Jangan pernah kasar pada yeoja….. itu sama saja kau kasar pada umma kyu….." kata wookie.

'TES'

Setetes buliran bening lolos jatuh dipipi wookie, air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya kini meluncur begitu saja, membuat sungmin, eunhyuk dan kyu tersiksa melihatnya. Namun membuat soo hee dan kawanannya tersenyum puas dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Gagal sudah keinginan wookie yang bertekad tak akan menangis hari ini.

"owh….. pertengkaran keluarga…. Manisnya….." kata soo hee dengan tampang tanpa dosanya membuat sungmin dan eunhyuk kembali emosi.

"heh yeoja gila…. Pergi kau…!" bentak sungmin.

"apa….."

"pergi….!" Kali ini bentakan datang dari kyuhyun.

"kyu….."

"PERGIII…!" sekali lagi, suara kyuhyun terdengar begitu menggema penuh amarah.

"geure….. pay..pay namja abnormal….." kata soo hee lalu meninggalkan wookie dan yang lain dengan santainya tanpa beban.

"kyu cukup…..!" hardik wookie sedikit membentak "jangan berteriak pada yeoja…." Hardik wookie lagi, matanya semakin nanar karena air mata yang terus keluar.

"hyuung….. tapi aku tak suka mereka menghinamu seperti ini…" kata kyu melirih meski hatinya masih dikuasai amarah.

"aku lebih tak suka melihatmu kasar… kau namja yang baik kyu….. jangan rusak namamu hanya karena aku….." kata wookie ditengah isak tangisnya yang semakin jelas terdengar.

"hyuuung…. Bagaimana mungkin aku diam melihatmu diperlakukan seperti ini…..?"

"kau tau kan kyu kalau hyung akan selalu baik-baik saja…..? percayalah, selamanya hyung akan baik-baik saja….." kata wookie mengulas senyum miris.

'GREEPP'

Kyuhyun menarik wookie dalam dekapannya, dekapan seorang adik yang sangat menyayangi hyungnya, dekapan seorang adik yang ikut merasakan sakit ketika sang hyung harus selalu menerima hinaan dari orang lain, dekapan seorang adik yang akan selalu setia menjadi tameng sang hyung dalam menghadapi semuanya, dekapan seorang adik yang menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk hyungnya. Ya, kyuhyun akan selalu menjadi tameng bagi wookie, sampai wookie menemukan orang lain yang bisa menjadi tamengnya kelak, melindunginya dari apapun.

"miandhe hyung…" lirih kyuhyun mengecup kepala wookie, sungguh hatinya juga sakit melihat hyungnya saat ini.

"uljjima wookie…" sungmin dan eunhyuk mendekat dan mengusap punggung wookie lembut membuat tangisan wookie justru semakin keras dalam pelukan kyuhyun.

"aku tak suka melihatmu menangis hyung…" kyuhyun menarik wookie dari pelukannya dan menghapus air mata wookie "matamu sangat indah jika tanpa air mata…" kata kyu tersenyum.

"….."

"tersenyumlah hyung… bukankah kau selalu bilang kau baik-baik saja…..? jika kau ingin aku percaya kau baik-baik saja sekarang tersenyumlah….." kata kyu lagi masih menatap iris coklat milik wookie, tampak pancaran luka disana.

"aku baik-baik saja kyu…" kata wookie tersenyum, kali ini senyum manis meski dengan susah payah wookie melengkungkan bibirnya tapi pada akhirnya kasih sayang dan perhatian dari kyuhyun serta sahabatnya membuatnya berhasil tersenyum.

"saranghae hyung….." gumam kyu ikut tersenyum.

"jangan bilang saranghae padaku kyu… nanti aku diteror kekasihmu….." kata wookie melirik kearah sungmin yang hanya terkekeh.

"baguslah….. setidaknya kau punya ketakutan lain selain takut dengan kehidupanmu….. " kyuhyun menepuk bahu wookie seakan memberii semangat.

"aku senang kau sudah bisa bercanda lagi…." Eunhyuk dan sungmin ikut mengusap punggung wookie.

!

!

Seorang namja tinggi berambut ikal kecoklatan terlihat sedang berlari menyusuri lorong kelas, ditangannya memegang sebuah tabloid. Kim Kyuhyun, namja yang sedang berlari dan beberapa kali harus menabrak orang lain karena tak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"mochi china…" teriak kyuhyun saat melihat namja lain duduk dibangku taman dan bermain biola. Henry, sahabat baik kyuhyun.

"aiiihh….. aku dipanggil setan…." Dengus henry menoleh sekilas kearah kyuhyun. Henry sengaja ketaman agar tak diganggu saat bermain biola

"yak, kau henry mochi….. kucari kemana-mana…. Kenapa malah disini kau….?" Kyu memukul punggung henry dengan tabloid yang dibawanya.

"appo…. Pabo kau setan….." hardik henry kesal "kau…" henry menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat kearah tangan kyuhyun "kau….. baca tabloid…..?" Tanya henry heran. Tentu saja, kyuhyun kan memang tak pernah menyentuh yang namanya majalah atau tabloid.

"apakah aku seaneh itu jika membaca tabloid….? Hah….?" Bentak kyuhyun yang tau arti pertanyaan henry.

"Ne… sangat aneh…." Jawab henry dengan watadosnya.

"ahh…..terserah kau saja… yang jelas bantu aku….." kyu melupakan kekesalannya dan kini menyampaikan tujuannya mencari henry.

"bantu apa….? Tumben kau minta bantuanku…..? biasanya kan…."

"pinjami aku uang…!" potong kyuhyun membuat mata sipit henry melebar.

"Mwo….? Apa katamu tadi….? Coba ulangi…..?" Tanya henry tak yakin.

"Ne… pinjami aku uang….. 200 ribu won…." Ulang kyu sembari menyebut jumlahnya.

"Mwo….? Uang… sebanyak itu…" henry semakin menatap tak percaya pada sahabatnya.

"ayolah mochi….. kau kan anak orang kaya, pinjami aku 200 ribu won….. aku pasti menggantinya…. Meski tak bisa mengganti langsung tapi aku akan mencicilnya….. jebal….." kyu menangkupkan tangannya didepan dada sembari memohon.

"yah kim kyuhyun… kau mabuk ya….? Orang tuamu juga kaya… lagipula kenapa tak minta pada kangin ahjussi saja… pasti kau mau pakai untuk macam-macam ya….?" Henry mengerutkan keningnya yang membuatnya dapat hadiah jitakan tak elit dari kyu.

"enak saja… aku hanya ingin memakainya untuk 1 macam saja…." Jawab kyu dengan polosnya

"kenapa tak minta appa mu…..?"

"henry yah….. appa akan bertanya macam-macam padaku….. aku harus jawab apa nanti….. lagipula kan appa tak bisa diajak kerja sama….." jelas kyu masih dengan nada memohonnya

"kau kira aku tak akan bertanya padamu….? Eoh…? Aku juga mau tau untuk apa kau pinjam uang sebanyak itu….? untuk apa….?" Henry menusuk kyu dengan stick biolanya.

"lihat ini…." Kyu membuka tabloid yang dibawanya pada henry dan menampakan sebuah head line.

'_**KIM JONG WOON GELAR KONSER PERDANA DI INCHEON'**_

"lalu….? Hubungannya dengan hutang….?" Tanya henry masih tak mengerti.

"aku mau membeli tiket konsernya….." jawab kyu mantap.

"kau….? Bukankah kau tak suka padanya….?"

"Ne… tapi wookie hyung yang suka….." jawb kyu lagi menatap henry "bukan hanya suka, tapi cinta…"

"ahh…. Ne, wookie hyung menyukainya…" henry mengangguk.

"aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada wookie hyung….. aku ingin membelikan dia tiket konser kim jong woon…. Bukankah jong woon pertama kali konser di incheon…..? pasti tiketnya sold out, kalau aku mengumpulkannya tak akan keburu…." Jelas kyuhyun menarik seragam henry.

"Yah…. Yah… seragamku kusut paboo….." hardik henry kesal.

"henry-yah….. jebal, aku hanya ingin hyungku itu melihat idolanya secara langsung….. aku tak tahan melihat bebannya selama ini…" kyu berkata sedikit lirih. "meski dia bilang dia baik-baik saja tapi aku tau jauh didalam hatinya ada beban berat yang dia pikul… menjadi gay, dicerca banyak orang dan mencintai namja yang bahkan hanya ada dimimpinya…"

"shiero….." kata henry setelah beberapa menit berfikir.

"mwo…? Apa katamu…? Tidak mau….? Kau itu sungguh bukan sahabatku henry….." kesal kyuhyun ngomel-ngomel.

"aku tak mau meminjamkan uang padamu….. kecuali kau biarkan aku ikut saat kau membeli tiketnya…." Jawab henry tersenyum.

"hah….? Jjinjaro….? Jadi kau mau….."

"Ne…. aku temani kau membelinya….." henry mengangguk membuat kyu meloncat girang dan langsung memeluk tubuh henry.

_**!**_

_**!**_

"Hyuuuuung…." Teriakan seseorang membuat wookie yang sedang duduk dihalaman belakang sekolahnya menoleh. Kyuhyun, dongsaengnya menghampirinya bersama sungmin, hyukie dan henry.

"wae….?" Tanya wookie tersenyum pada teman-temannya.

"ini…. Bacalah….." kata kyu menyebelahi wookie dan menyerahkan tabloidnya pada wookie.

"tabloid….? Sejak kapan kau baca tabloid…..?" Tanya wookie heran melihat kyu memberinya sebuah tabloid.

"itu punya minimi noona….." jawab kyuhyun yang sebenarnya berbohong, karena tabloid itu milik teman sekelasnya yang sudah sejak seminggu lalu dipinjamnya.

"noona baca tabloid infotainment…..?" Tanya wookie beralih pada sungmin.

"ahh…. Hanya iseng wookie-ah…." Kata sungmin sedikit gugup.

"tak penting tabloid itu milik siapa….. yang penting adalah beritanya….." sahut kyu menunjuk sebuah head line.

'_**KIM JONG WOON GELAR KONSER PERDANA DI INCHEON'**_

Mata wookie seketika membulat membaca headline tabloid dari kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak jika penyanyi idolanya akan mengadakan konser di daerahnya. Padahal daerahnya termasuk kota kecil disudut seoul.

"j..jjong….." kata wookie seakan kehilangan kemampuan bicaranya.

"Ne…. pujaan hatimu akan mengadakan konser di icheon….. kesempatanmu untuk melihatnya secara langsung…" kata hyukie menepuk pundak wookie.

"aku ingin, tapi kurasa tiketnya terlalu mahal noona….." kata wookie pelan.

"lihatlah penyanyi favoritmu itu hyung….." kata kyu sambil mengibaskan selembar kertas didepan wookie..

"ehh… ini….?" Wookie kaget saat melihat kyu menyodorkan sebuah kertas, wookie menatap teman-temannya dan dibalas senyuman.

"jika masalahnya adalah tiket, sekarang kau sudah punya tiketnya…." Kata kyu lagi masih melambai-lambaikan kertas didepan wajah wookie.

"ini…..? tiket konser kim jong woon…..?" wookie menatap kyu seakan tak percaya.

"Ne…. itu untuk hyung….." jawab kyu tersenyum bangga.

"dari mana kau dapat uang kyu…?" bukannya menerima tiketnya wookie justru bertanya galak pada kyu.

"tak penting aku dapat uang darimana… yang penting kau dapat tiketnya….." jawab kyu membuat wookie semakin menatapnya tajam.

"Kim Kyuhyun….. kau tak pernah diajari untuk mencuri….." kata wookie masih galak. Membuat teman-temannya kaget.

"hyung….. kau menuduhku mencuri….? Aku tak mencuri…..!" bantah kyu cepat.

"lalu dari mana kau dapat uang…..? kau tak mungkin minta pada appa…" selidik wookie.

"ayolah hyung….. percayalah aku tidak mencuri…"

"jika tak mencuri, lalu darimana kau dapat uang…..?" hardik wookie membuat kyu terdiam begitu juga dengan teman-temannya. "KIM KYUHYUN….! JAWAB AKU…!" bentak wookie galak.

"…" kyu hanya diam dan memandang wookie tanpa berkata-kata. Teman-temannya pun ikut terdiam.

"geure….. jika itu maumu kyu….." kata wookie hampir berdiri.

"aku pinjam henry…" jawab kyu menyerah. Kyu tak akan pernah bisa menang jika sang hyung sudah mengatakan kata 'baiklah….jika itu maumu'.

"henry-yah berapa uang yang kyu pinjam padamu…..?"Tanya wookie pada henry.

"ee…. Itu…." henry terlihat ragu-ragu.

"henry-yah…?" wookie memiringkan kepalanya menatap henry.

"200….ribu won gege….." jawab henry lalu menunduk.

"Mwo…..? apa katamu….? 200 ribu won…..?" Tanya wookie tak percaya.

"Ne da ge….." jawab henry mengangguk.

"kyuhyun-ah….. kau pinjam uang sebanyak itu hanya untuk membeli tiket konser ini…..?" wookie kembali beralih pada kyu .

"hyung tiket ini bukan 'hanya'….. aku tau kau sangat ingin kan melihatnya….." jawab kyu menatap wookie.

"kyunnie….. seingin apapun aku, tak seharusnya kau melakukan ini….. kau terlalu memaksakan diri kyu…" kata wookie melembut dan membelai kepala sang dongsaeng

"aku tau hyung….kau sangat ingin kan melihatnya….. aku hanya ingin kau melihatnya….. aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit kebahagiaan… dan aku tau kau bahagia jika bisa melihatnya…."

"sudah hyung bilang…. Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri kyu….. hyung sudah bahagia memiliki dongsaeng sepertimu….. tak ada yang lebih membahagiaan dari itu…." wookie tersenyum lembut pada kyu.

"hyung… nyawamu lebih dari apa yang kulakukan untukmu…" kata kyu membuat wookie maupun yang lain kaget.

"maksudmu apa kyu….?" Tanya wookie sedikit ragu.

"berhentilah menyembunyikannya…." Kata kyu lirih "kau hanya hidup dengan 1 ginjal kan….?" Tanya kyu menatap wookie.

"MWO…..?" teman-teman kyu membelalakan matanya.

"saat kita mengalami kecelakaan aku kehilangan 1 ginjalku….. meski dokter bilang aku bisa hidup dengan 1 ginjal, kau bersikeras memberikan ginjalmu agar aku hidup normal dengan 2 ginjal dan membiarkan dirimu hidup hanya dengan sebelah ginjal…" kata kyu menatap wookie dengan tatapan sedih.

"kyu…. Darimana kau…?"

"aku mendengar pembicaraan appa dan umma saat kau sakit… karena aku mengambil ginjalmu kau jadi sering sakit….. karena aku mencuri ginjalmu kau sering terbaring lemah….. semua karena aku kan hyung…..? dan sekarang apakah aku salah jika aku ingin menyenangkanmu….?" Kata kyu yang sudah nyaris menangis. Bahkan hyukie ikut merasa sedih mendengar kata-kata kyu.

"kyunnie…." Wookie memeluk kyuhyun dengan saiang "tak ada yang mengambil ginjalku….. tak ada yang mencurinya….. bukan juga kau… hyung memberikannya agar kau bisa bertahan… agar kita bisa terus bersama-sama kyu…" kata wookie mengusap punggung kyu perlahan.

"jika begitu ijinkan aku menyenangkanmu hyung…. meski hanya dengan hal kecil… jebal…." Kata kyu dalam dekapan wookie.

"jangan memasang aksi sedih seperti ini… apa tak malu kekasihmu melihatmu…hmm….?" Wookie menarik tubuh kyu dari dekapannya.

"hyung….." kyuhyun menatap wookie.

"Ne…..arraso….." kata wookie mengangguk membuat kyu tersenyum dan kembali memeluknya.

"wookie-ah…kau pantas mendapatkannya…" sungmin mengusap bahu wookie dengan lembut.

_**!**_

_**!**_

Hari yang tidak terlalu indah, matahari tak menampakan diri, meski salju tak turun 2 hari ini tapi udara tetap saja dingin untuk beberapa orang. Di sebuah jalan di daerah incheon terlihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang berlari kecil, sesekali menoleh kebelakang seakan memastikan sesuatu. Beberapa meter dibelakang sang namja terlihat banyak yeoja yang juga berlarian. Sepertinya sedang mengejar namja itu.

"aiiishhh… sialan….. kenapa mereka mengenaliku…..!" dengus sang namja yang semakin melebarkan langkahnya.

'_jong woon oppa…'_

'_jong …..'_

Para yeoja yang berlari menyebutkan sebuah nama. Jong woon….? Yah, namja yang sedang berlari adalah jong woon atau kim jong woon, seorang penyanyi solo yang karirnya sedang sangat bagus 2 tahun terakhir ini. Minggu depan dia akan mengadakan konser di icheon, seuah kota kecil di sudut seoul. Jauh-jauh hari dia sudah tiba karena dia berfikir untuk mengambil liburannya di icheon. Tapi jong woon tak menyangka jika orang mengenalinya sebagai seorang artis. Dan jong woon harus cepat kabur sebelum dia menjadi repot sendiri.

'DUAAGGGHHH'

"Apooo….."

**TBC**

To be continued dulu.

Thank you very much….  
I know this is a bad story…..

I just wanna to fun…..  
you wanna to review…? I'm not force you to do it….

Gomawo… *bow…bow…bow…*

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**yes, this is Lody- gege...  
i don't know, why my story is lost...  
i think this fandom was delete it...**_

_**and, i'll try to re-post this story from beggining...**_

jadi, berharap saja FF gege tidak didelete lagi...  
maaf, kalau riviewnya gga di bales... soalnya dulu udah pernah... :D

_Thank You_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sebelumnya….._

'_jong woon oppa…'_

'_jong …..'_

'_DUAAGGGHHH'_

"_Apooo….."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Lovely Idol…..**

by : Lody Charming

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang lagi popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

Summary : ketika cinta yang dianggap sebuah mimpi menjadi begitu nyata.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apooo….." teriakan mengenaskan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan terpentalnya 2 tubuh namja keatas tanah.

"aagghhhhh…." Seorang namja yang baru saja diterjang jong woon masih duduk merintih diatas tanah.

Jong woon yang menyadarinya segera berdiri dan berjalan mendekati sang namja yang kini sibuk memunguti bukunya yang berantakan.

"ahh….miandhe…" kata jong woon mengulurkan tangan pada namja berseragam sekolah dihadapannya. Butuh beberapa detik sampai sang korban terjangan jong woon menerima uluran tangannya.

"gwenchana…" kata sang namja tersenyum pada jong woon.

**.**

**.**

_**_Jong Woon PoV_**_

"gwenchana…" kata namja yang baru kutabrak dan tersenyum padaku.

'DEG….'

Aigooo… jantungku seketika berdegub tak tau aturan…. Sangat berantakan dan begitu keras…. Kenapa ini…..? menatap namja dihadapanku membuatku salah tingkah, taukah…? Dia sangat manis sekali….. tubuhnya kecil, tingginya hanya sebatas leherku, rambutnya kecoklatan, tertiup angin, hidungnya kecil dan mancung, iris mata coklat caramel meneduhkan sekali dan bibirnya semerah mawar. Aigoooo… namja ini terlihat cantik ketimbang tampan, dan dia membuatku….. jatuh hati seketika.

Kenalkan, aku kim jong woon…. Usiaku sekarang 23 tahun, aku seorang penyanyi solo yang kata orang sih sedang naik daun…. Yah, mereka itu… aku disamakan dengan ulat, naik daun… Aku juga masih kuliah di seoul university. Hari ini aku datang ke icheon karena aku akan mengadakan konser disini minggu depan. Kukira warga kota disudut seoul ini tak ada yang tau siapa kim jong woon, tenyata dugaanku salah. Bahkan tiket konserku terjual habis hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 1 hari. Hebat yah….? Aku saja tak percaya jika tiketku habis terjual disini, jika di seoul sih aku tak heran.

_**_Yesung PoV end_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Normal PoV_**_

"ap…apa kau terluka….?" Tanya jong woon sedikit gugup menatap namja didepannya.

"anniya…" sang namja menggeleng dan menatap jong woon seakan tak percaya.

'_aiiigo….wajahnya seperti kim jong woon….. ahh, mungkin hanya mirip…'_

Pikir sang namja yang ditabrak jong woon masih dengan menatap jong woon tak percaya.

"si..siapa namamu….?" Tanya jong woon pada sang namja didepannya.

"ahh… Kim Ryeowook imnida….. tapi panggil saja wookie…." kata namja yang ternyata wookie –dan manis menurut jong woon- itu sambil tersenyum lalu menunduk sopan membuat jong woon semakin salah tingkah.

"Kim….."

'_jong woon oppa….'_

'_oppa….saranghaeyo….'_

'_jong woon oppa saranghae….'_

Kata-kata jong woon yang akan membalas perkenalan diri itu terhenti seketika saat suara yeoja yang tadi mengejarnya kembali terdengar dibelakanganya.

"jad…di kau….?" Wookie yang juga mendengar teriakan para fans jong woon seakan semakin tak percaya jika sosok namja didepannya adalah penyanyi idolanya.

"Ne….. bisakah kau bawa lari aku….? Aku tak tau daerah sini…." Kata jong woon seakan tau arti pertanyaan wookie dan meminta wookie membantunya pergi.

!

!

"gomawo kau sudah melarikan aku….." kata jong woon tersenyum pada wookie.

Setelah kabur dari para fans dengan bantuan wookie kini jong woon dan wookkie sedang duduk disebuah taman dan sedang menikmati kopi hangat ditengah cuaca mendung.

"Ne… cheon jong …." jawab wookie tanpa menoleh pada jong woon disampingnya. Bukanya tak sopan, tapi wookie masih tak percaya jika yang disampingnya adalah artis idolanya.

"haisshh….. wookie-ah…. Panggil saja aku hyung… aku tak suka kau memanggilku formal begitu…. Kulihat kau masih sekolah jadi panggil aku hyung… Ne….?" kata jong woon pada wookie yang kini menunduk.

"Ne… hyung…." wookie mengangguk pelan dan tetap menunduk.

'TEP'

"aku disini wookie…. kenapa kau melihat tanah…..?" jong woon meraih kepala wookie dan diputar kearahnya agar wookie menatapnya.

"yah…yah….hyung….leherku bisa patah…." Kata wookie saat kepalanya diputar jong woon.

"yahh….. wookie-ah…. Kau itu terlalu berlebihan…." Dengus jong woon "kau kira aku gila mematahkan leher orang….. salah sendiri tak melihatku…"

"kau tak sopan hyung….." kesal wookie mempoutkan bibirnya membuat jong woon terbelalak kaget.

'_OMONA…..! imut sekali dia, benar-benar manis sekali wookie….'_

"aiiihhhh… manisnya adek kecil satu ini…." Yesung yang tak lagi bisa menahan diri mencubit pipi wookie membuat wookie meringis.

"Yah, Kim jong …. appo… tadi leher, sekarang pipi, nanti apa lagi…. Eoh….?" Dengus wookie mencibir membuat jong woon terkikik.

Sepertinya suasana canggung antara artis dan fansnya tak lagi terlihat, wookie terlihat begitu santai bercanda dengan jong woon. Begitu juga sebaliknya, jong woon dan wookie seperti sudah lama saling kenal dan tak sungkan untuk bercanda.

"Kim Ryeowook …" sebuah suara membuat wookie menatap kesumber suara.

Seorang yeoja dengan gaya angkuhnya berdiri dibelakang jong woon dan menatap hina pada wookie. sunny, teman sekolah wookie, salah satu kawanan han soo hee disekolah, dan sudah pasti jika seperti itu maka akan ada hal menyakitkan yang akan dikatakan pada wookie.

"punya kekasih juga kau…" kata sunny menatap remeh wookie, membuat wookie diam dan hanya menahan diri. "berkencan ditaman…. Hmm, romantis juga….. tak kusangka abnormal sepertimu bisa punya kekasih…." Kata sunny lagi sinis.

'JLEB…!'

Seakan ditusuk ribuan pisau, hati wookie begitu sakit mendengar kata-kata sunny padanya. Bahkan jong woon sejak tadi tak bereaksi apa-apa. Hanya diam dan mendengarkan dengan diakhiri mata yang membulat saat sunny menyebut kata 'abnormal' dengan begitu lantang dan ringan tanpa beban.

"sudah melupakan kim jong woon…eoh….?" Kata sunny sengit.

'_kim jong woon…..? bukankah itu aku….? Apa maksudnya melupakan kim jong woon…..'_

Kim jong woon yang mendengar namanya disebut oleh yeoja itu hanya mampu menebak-nebak dalam hatinya, ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan wookie jadi bagaimana mungkin yeoja itu mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"bukankah kau cinta mati pada artist ternama itu…..?" kata sunny yang masih saja mencerca wookie.

"sun…sunny-ah…. Hentikan….." pinta wookie dengan nada memohon.

"wae….? Aku benar kan….? Ternyata kau itu benar-benar tak normal ya…..? selain kau gay, kau juga mencintai seorang artis….. oh kim ryeowook…. Bermimpi saja terus…..!" kata sunny sambil tertawa menghina membuat wookie menunduk.

'_apa…..? mencintaiku…..? jadi wookie mengidolakan aku…. Mencintaiku….?'_

Jong woon yang mendengar kata-kata sunny seketika membulatkan matanya, kemudian menatap wookie, tapi sayang wookie menunduk begitu rendah hingga wajahnya tak terlihat oleh jong woon.

"ryeowook, kau pasti harus memberi imbalan yang besar pada namja yang mau jadi kekasihmu kan…..? kau tau ryeowook….. jika seperti itu, ahjussi tetanggaku juga mau dan bisa kau jadikan kekasihmu….." kata sunny tersenyum sinis.

Wookie yang seakan sudah tak memiliki harga diri seketika berdiri dan berlari meninggalakan sunny dan jong woon yang masih berdiam disana. Hati wookie terlalu sakit untuk sekedar merasa senang karena akhirnya bertemu dengan idolanya. Justru itu menambah sakit hatinya saat sang idolanya mendengar dengan jelas bahwa dirinya seorang gay, namja yang tidak normal.

"kau…kau…." Sunny menatap tak percaya saat melihat jong woon yang sejak tadi duduk membeakanginya berdiri dan menatapnya.

"kau puas sudah membuatnya pergi…? Jaga ucapanmu atau penjara yang akan menutup mulutmu selamanya…..!" bentak jong woon dalam sekali helaan nafas. Terlihat benar dari sorot matanya terpancar kemarahan.

Entah kenapa rasanya sangat tak rela wookie direndahkan seperti itu oleh seseorang, walaupun kenyataannya wookie memang gay terus apa salahnya….? Bukankah menjadi gay tidak membuat dunia berakhir….?

"jo…jong…woon kah dia….?" Sunny bertanya pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat jong woon sudah berlari menghampiri wookie.

_**!**_

_**!**_

"euhmm…." Lenguhan terdengar dari bibir wookie, sejenak dia mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu bangun dan duduk diranjang.

"sudah sadar….?" Seorang menyambut wookie dengan senyumanya. Kim jong woon.

"hyu…ng…. kau….?" Wookie bertanya kaget. "aku ada dimana….?" Tanya wookie lagi saat sadar dia tak ada ditempat yang dia kenal.

"tadi sore….. apakah kau ingat kejadian ditaman….?" Tanya jong woon sedikit ragu pada wookie.

"Ne….." wookie seketika menunduk.

"kau pingsan….. kau juga menangis wookie-ah….." kata jong woon mendekatkan diri pada wookie.

Benar, saat wookie berlari karena kata-kata sunny yang menghinanya jong woon mengejarnya, dan betapa kagetnya jong woon saat tau wookie menangis. Jong woon yang bingung hanya memeluk wookie memberi sedikit ketenangan, tapi entah karena kurang sehat atau terlalu banyak yang dipikirkan wookie jatuh pingsan. Sekali lagi jong woon yang bingung tak tau harus mengantar wookie kemana akhirnya membawa wookie ketempat dia menginap selama di icheon.

"umma…appa….." pekik wookie seakan mengingat sesuatu. "mereka pasti mengkhawatirkan aku…"

"wookie-ah…. Istirahatlah dulu disini….. kondisimu masih lemah…. Kurasa mereka akan bisa mengerti…. berikan no telepon rumahmu, nanti akan aku telepon keluargamu…..." Kata jong woon melarang wookie.

"tapi hyung….."

"percayalah padaku wookie….. mereka akan mengerti…" kata jong woon meyakinkan "aku tak peduli kau mau menolak seperti apapun….. malam ini istirahatlah disini, aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu…" jong woon membelai kepala wookie lembut.

Wookie hanya mengangguk pelan, kepalanya lantas menunduk. Untuk saat ini wookie benar-benar tak memiliki keberanian menatap jong woon, artist idolanya itu. terlebih saat wookie ingat kejadian dimana sunny, teman sekelasnya membuka aibnya di depan jong woon dan beberapa orang yang ketika itu ada disekitarnya. Wookie seakan tak memiliki wajah untuk berhadapan dengan jong woon.

"wookie… kenapa kau terus menunduk…..? apakah aku menakutkan…..?" Tanya jong woon mulai bosan karena sejak 10 menit yang lalu wookie hanya diam dan menunduk.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari bibir wookie, hanya gelengan pelan sebagai gantinya.

"jika begitu…. Kenapa kau menunduk…..?" Tanya jong woon lagi. Jong woon tau jika saat ini wookie merasa malu untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"anniya….." jawaban pelan mirip bisikan yang terdengar dari wookie diselingi gelengan kepala.

"kalau begitu pandang hyung….!" jong woon yang mulai jengah mengangkat dagu wookie untuk membuat wookie mendongak.

BINGO…! Jong woon menatap tepat iris coklat caramel milik wookie, membuatnya justru menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Dadanya menjadi berdetak lebih cepat.

"hy…yung…." Wookie menatap nanar namja yang 5 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"hyung tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan….." kata jong woon lembut pada wookie.

"mian…dhe…." Wookie kembali akan menunduk jika jong woon tak menahan dagunya dan memintanya tetap mengangkat kepalanya.

"untuk apa meminta mav…..? aku tak pernah merasa kau punya salah…" kata jong woon selembut mungkin.

"mollayo…. Tapi rasanya aku harus minta mav…" jawab wookie dengan wajah bingung. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini.

"wookie-ah….. boleh hyung bertanya padamu…..?" Tanya jong woon sopan pada wookie.

"yang hyung dengar semuanya benar hyung….." kata wookie seakan tau apa yang akan ditanyakan jong woon padanya.

"eh….?" Jong woon mengangkat alisnya. Sedikit merasa tak enak hati.

"hyung ingin Tanya soal kejadian ditaman kan…..?" Tanya wookie menatap yesung yang hanya dibalas anggukan. "yang hyung dengar itu benar… apa yang dia katakan semuanya kenyataan….. seperti itulah aku….." jawab wookie lirih.

"miandhe wookie…. bukan maksud hyung untuk….."

"gwenchana….." kata wookie tersenyum tapi sunguh senyuman dengan begitu banyak beban dan kepedihan "aku sudah biasa…. Aku mendengar kalimat seperti itu hampir 3 tahun terakhir… lagipula hanya 1 orang…. Biasanya semua hakseng disekolahku mengatakan hal serupa dengan kompak setiap hari…" kata wookie lagi mengulas senyumnya membuat hati jong woon miris.

"tak ada yang salah denganmu… justru kau adalah namja yang beruntung…. Karena kau masih diberi hati untuk merasakan cinta….. cinta itu datang dari hati wookie, bukan dari gender... " jong woon menunjuk dada wookie lalu tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan wookie membuat wookie sedikit tersentak.

"aku berbeda dengan namja lain hyung…." kata wookie masih tersenyum getir.

"bukankah perbedaan itu indah…? Kau bukannya berbeda wookie….. tapi kau istimewa…." Kata jong woon membelai kepala wookie lembut.

"kuharap seperti itu….." jawab wookie pelan.

"euhm…. Wookie…" panggil jong woon membuat wookie menatapnya. "jika semua yang kudengar itu benar, bukankah yeoja itu mengatakan jika kau mencintai…" yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap wookie dengan senyum jahil.

"yah…yah… itu…." kata wookie tergagap, dia benar-benar salah tingkah sekarang

"jadi benar ya…..?" kata jong woon menggoda wookie membuat wookie semakin gugup tak jelas.

'KLEKK'

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja masuk kamar wookie dengan buru-buru, yeoja yang terlihat seusia wookie, berparas cantik dan pembawaan yang lembut, hanya sepertinya sedikit aktif. Melihat yeoja masuk kekamar, jong woon melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada wookie. dan membuat wookie bernafas lega, karena paling tidak dia tak perlu membahas masalah cinta-cinta itu kan….?

"ahh…. Dia sudah bangun oppa….." Tanya yeoja itu pada jong woon dan buru-buru melompat keatas ranjang membuat jong woon harus segera berdiri dari sana.

"kau bisa melihatnya sendiri kim yoona….." kata jong woon pada yeoja bernama kim yoona itu.

"kau…. Kau sudah sadar…?" Tanya yoona sambil menatap wookie lekat-lekat "syukurlah…. Kami disini sangat khawatir padamu….. kami takut kau gegar otak….. kau tau saat jong woon oppa membawamu tadi kami kira dia membunuh anak orang….." cerocos yoona pada wookie yang hanya menahan tawanya.

"yah, kim yoona…. Maksudmu apa….? Kau kira oppa mu pembunuh… eoh…? Kau itu yang gegar otak…. Seenaknya saja bilang oppa membunuh orang…!" hardik jong woon galak tak terima membuat wookie tanpa sadar melengkungkan senyumnya.

"wuuaahhhhhh… kau tersenyum….. " kata yoona pada wookie dengan semangat membuat wookie kaget dan menghilangkan senyumnya "yah… kenapa….? Senyummu itu sangat manis….." kata yoona lagi dengan polosnya terdengar nada kecewa karena wookie menghilangkan senyumnya.

"dia takut padamu yoona-ah….. dia pikir kau yeoja gila…. Dari tadi nyerocos terus….." dengus jong woon melihat sikap hiperaktive dongsaengnya, yoona.

"aiisshhh… oppa cerewet…..!" bentak yoona pada jong woon "ahh….kim yoona imnida…. Aku dongsaengnya jong woon oppa yang aneh itu….." kata yoona memperkenalkan diri pada wookie sekaligus merangkap mengejek jong woon.

"MWO….? Apa katamu yoona…? Kau bilang oppa apa…..?" teriak jong woon melotot.

"tuh kan…. Selain dia aneh, dia juga sedikit tuli….. aku heran kenapa dia bisa jadi artis…" kata yoona dengan santainya menatap wookie yang lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar melihat sikap polos yoona. Membuat jong woon mendengus sebal.

"kim ryeowook imnida…. Panggil saja wookie…" kata wookie membalas perkenalan diri yoona padanya.

"dia juga masih SMU sepertimu…." Sahut jong woon dari sofa didekat ranjang wookie.

"ahh….. kau manis sekali, seperti yeoja saja….." yoona tanpa ragu membelai wajah wookie yang hanya tersenyum. Dan berhasil membuat jong woon seperti kebakaran jenggot.

"dia tak suka yeoja yoona-ah…." Kata jong woon sambil meneguk tea nya. Wookie tersentak mendengar kata-kata yesung.

"eh…?" yoona ikut menoleh menatap jong woon.

"dia tak akan tergoda padamu….. percayalah pada oppa, kau hanya akan lelah menggodanya…." Kata jong woon dengan santainya, tapi wookie sudah menunduk. Tak menyangka jong woon akan mengatakan itu pada orang lain lagi.

"oppa serius…..?" Tanya yoona pada jong woon lalu mengalihkan pandanganya pada wookie.

"Ne….." jawab jong woon singkat.

"ahh… pantas saja dari tadi oppa tersenyum terus….. aku tau apa yang ada dipikiranmu oppa…." Kata yoona mendengus pada jong woon lalu menatap wookie lagi dan tersenyum ceria.

"bagaimana….? Salah pilihkah oppa….?" Tanya jong woon diselingi senyuman manis.

"anniya…. Sangat tepat…. Tapi kasihan wookie juga sih oppa…." Kata yoona menepuk pipi wookie. sementara wookie hanya diam, dia tak mengerti apa yang yoona dan jong woon bicarakan sedari tadi.

"kasihan kenapa….?" Tanya jong woon menyelidik.

"anak semanis wookie harus dipertemukan dengan namja aneh, lemot dan narsis sepertimu….." kata yoona dengan watadosnya.

"Kim Yoonaaa….." geraman itu terdengar menggaung dari mulut jong woon karena kesal dengan entah kepolosan atau ke baboan sang dongsaeng.

"Jong woon - ah…."

.

.

.

**TBC**

To be continued dulu.

Thank you very much….  
I know this is a bad story…..

I just wanna to fun…..  
you wanna to review…? I'm not force you to do it….

Gomawo… *bow…bow…bow…*

.

.

.

_**yes, this is Lody- gege...  
i don't know, why my story is lost...  
i think this fandom was delete it...**_

_**and, i'll try to re-post this story from beggining...**_

jadi, berharap saja FF gege tidak didelete lagi...  
maaf, kalau riviewnya gga di bales... soalnya dulu udah pernah... :D

_Thank You_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sebelumnya…._

"_ahh… pantas saja dari tadi oppa tersenyum terus….. aku tau apa yang ada dipikiranmu oppa…." Kata yoona mendengus pada jong woon lalu menatap wookie lagi dan tersenyum ceria._

"_bagaimana….? Salah pilihkah oppa….?" Tanya jong woon diselingi senyuman manis._

"_anniya…. Sangat tepat…." Kata yoona menepuk pipi wookie. sementara wookie hanya diam, dia tak mengerti apa yang yoona dan jong woon bicarakan sedari tadi._

"_Jong woon - ah…."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Lovely Idol…..**

by : Lody Charming

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang lagi popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

Summary : ketika cinta yang dianggap sebuah mimpi menjadi begitu nyata.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jong woon - ah…." Suara bass seseorang dari arah pintu membuat jong woon, wookie dan yoona menoleh. Sekaligus menghentikan geraman seorang jong woon pada dongsaengnya.

"appa….?" Kata yoona saat melihat seorang namja masuk kekamar tempat wookie istirahat.

"kau sudah sadar nak….?" Tanya appa yesung saat melihat wookie sudah duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Ne…. kamsahamnida…." Wookie menunduk sopan.

"wookie… namja tampan ini appa ku dan jong woon oppa, sekaligus manager jong woon oppa…. Namanya kim hankyung…." Kata yoona dengan semangat mengenalkan sang appa pada ryeowook.

"owh… jadi namamu wookie….?" gumam hankyung pelan.

"appa, dia manis tidak….?" Tanya yoona pada sang appa sambil menunjuk wookie membuat wookie salah tingkah.

"Ne…. dia anak yang manis dan lucu….." jawab hankyung.

"yah, appa…. Jangan menggombal pada anak muda….. kuberitahu umma nanti…." Kata jong woon menghardik dari sofa dengan nada tak suka.

"mwo….? Appa kan hanya menjawab pertanyaan dongsaengmu….." hankyung menoleh kearah jong woon sejenak.

"dia hanya cemburu saja appa….." kata yoona seperti sebuah bisikan membuat sang appa tersenyum dan membelai kepala yoona.

"aku mendengarmu kim yoona…." Cibir jong woon datar

"oppa cerewet iih…" cibir yoona sengit.

"akhirnya bisa membuat appa melihat calon menantunya….. " kata jong woon lalu beranjak keluar kamar wookie. membuat hankyung menatap jong woon.

"huh…?" hankyung menatap yoona didepannya.

"seperti yang appa dengar….. sebantar lagi appa dapat menantu…." Jawab yoona membuat hankyung tersenyum lebar.

"jangan bosan ya, jika nanti melihat ahjussi setiap hari….?" Kata hankyung sembari menepuk kepala wookie pelan lalu keluar kamar wookie meninggalkan wookie dengan keadaan bingung tak mengerti pembicaraan 3 orang disekitarnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wookie tengah duduk di halaman belakang sekolahnya, seperti biasanya. Wookie selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk berada disana jika sedang istirahat atau sedang tidak ada pelajaran. Hanya disanalah wookie mendapat sedikit ketenangan. Karena disudut manapun wookie berjalan semua hakseng selalu menatapnya dengan sinis, dengan tatapan tajam menusuk dan merendahkan, membuat hati wookie menjadi sakit jika harus menghadapinya. Beruntung masih ada kyu, sungmin, eunhyuk dan henry yang selalu ada untuknya.

"haahh…. Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa melihat seorang kim jong woon secara langsung dan sedekat itu…" gumam wookie menatap entah apa karena pandangan matanya menerawang.

Wookie tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian 3 hari yang lalu, hari dimana dia bertemu dengan artis idolanya secara langsung, bahkan wookie sempat merasakan tidur di bawah 1 atap dengan kim jong woon. Tak menyangka ternyata jong woon memang sangatlah baik, penuh perhatian dan ramah. Bahkan wookie dekat dengan keluarga jong woon, appa dan yoona, dongsaeng jong woon yang sangat menerimanya meski mereka tau aib wookie.

Sejak saat itu wookie jadi dekat dengan jong woon, tidak pernah terbayangkan dia bisa akrab dengan artis yang selama 2 tahun ini dikaguminya. Setiap membayangkannya pipi wookie merona dan detak jantungnya jadi begitu tak beraturan. Sungguh menyenangkan rasanya.

'DRRRTTTT….'

Getaran ponsel disaku wookie membuat wookie tersadar dari lamunannya. Segera dia meraih ponselnya, 1 pesan diterima….

_**From : hyungie_hyungie**_

_**Kuberi waktu 10 menit untuk keluar atau aku yang akan masuk dan mencarimu kedalam….!**_

_**Waktumu terhitung dari sekarang…..**_

"MWOYA…..?" wookie membelalakan mata membaca pesan di ponselnya. "dasar artis…. Enak sekali memerintah begitu…." Cibir wookie mendengus.

Bertanya sms dari siapa….? Siapa lagi jika bukan si artis pujaan hati wookie, kim jong woon. Tak perlu heran, bukankah mereka sekarang sudah dekat meski baru beberapa hari kenal….? Tentu saja wookie senang saat jong woon meminta nomer ponselnya, dan tanpa penolakan wookie segera memberi tahu nomer ponselnya. Alhasil, sekarang baik wookie atau jong woon memiliki pekerjaan tambahan…. Saling mengirim pesan atau telepon jika jong woon sedang ada waktu.

Dengan kemampuan lari yang tak begitu bagus wookie segera beranjak, sepanjang koridor dia berlari seperti sedang mengejar pencuri, tak jarang menabrak seseorang dan berbuah omelan.

'BUAGGHH…'

"akkhhh…" Teriak wookie, tubuhnya terpelanting dilantai koridor saat berlari, "aiishhh…." Wookie mengelus punggungnya yang terasa nyeri.

"heh…. Namja abnormal…!"

'GLEEKKK'

Wookie seakan membatu mendengar suara yang ditangkap pendengarannya, perlahan didongakan kepalanya melihat siapa si empunya suara meski wookie sudah tau siapa orangnya.

"kau bisa jalan tidak….? Masih belum puas dengan predikat tak normalmu….? Ingin ditambah dengan predikat rabun juga…? Eoh…?" bentakan yeoja yang berdiri didepan wookie terdengar begitu keras membuat hakseng yang ada disekitar sana menoleh pada wookie.

"miandhe….. aku tak….."

"mau bilang tak sengaja….?" Selak sang yeoja menyambar perkataan wookie "kau kira aku percaya….? Ingin membalas dendam….?" Bentaknya lagi dan kini meraih kerah baju wookie yang masih terduduk.

"miandhe…. Aku sungguh tak sengaja… aku sedang buru-buru soo hee….." kata wookie setulus mungkin.

"haiiisshhh….. alasan murahan…." Hardik soo hee –lagi-

"ya sudah jika tak percaya…. Dasar nenek sihir…." Gumam wookie pelan, tapi sepertinya memang sial bagi wookie jika berhadapan dengan soo hee. Meski gumaman, suara wookie terdengar jelas oleh soo hee.

'PLAAKKKK'

1 tamparan telak diterima wookie, kini pipinya memerah akibat tamparan soo hee.

"kau bilang aku apa namja abnormal….? Hah…? Kau bilang aku apa….?" Gertak soo hee didepan wajah wookie.

"ahh…ann…anniya…." Jawab wookie tergagap.

'_wookie paboo….. kenapa harus mengatainya seperti itu…'_ batin wookie menyesal.

"han soo hee…"

'DEG'

Seorang namja setengah baya berjalan kearah soo hee dan wookie ditengah koridor. "apa yang kau lakukan….?" Tanyanya menyelidik.

"songsaenim….. aku hanya bertabrakan dengan dia karena dia berlari tak jelas dikoridor….." jawab soo hee dengan santainya dan kini merangkul wookie. sungguh aktris yang hebat.

"benar wookie….?" Tanya sang songsaenim pada wookie.

"aww….." pekik wookie saat dirasa bahunya dicengkeram soo hee seakan memberi isyarat agar wookie tutup mulut. "gwenchana songsaenim….." jawab wookie dengan -sangat terpaksa- hati yang lapang.

"ya sudah….. soo hee ayo ikut songsaenim…. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan….." kata songsaenim lalu meninggalkan wookie dan soo hee terlebih dulu.

"heii namja abnormal….! Awas jika kau bicara macam-macam…. Kupastikan semua wajahmu memerah…. Bukan hanya pipimu…" kata soo hee galak pada wookie sebelum akhirnya mengikuti sang songsaenim. wookie hanya menatap dalam diam.

"OMONA…!" pekik wookie saat teringat pesan jong woon. Dia harus keluar sekolah dalam waktu 10 menit atau sekolahnya akan heboh karena jong woon nekat masuk. Okay, sepertinya perih dipipi akibat tamparan soo hee dan sakit hatinya itu harus dikesampingkan dulu.

**.**

"chagiya….. bukankah itu wookie….?" tanya sungmin menyandar dibahu kyu. sungmin sedang berada dikantin bersama eunhyuk dan kyu juga henry dan tiba-tiba melihat wookie sedang berlari sambil memegangi pipinya.

"eh…." Kyu menatap arah telunjuk sungmin "geure…. Itu wookie hyung…. kenapa dia….? Apa ada masalah….?" Kyu mendongakan kepalanya.

"jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada wookie hyung….." kata henry membuatnya ditatap dengan tidak elit oleh yang lain.

"yah, china….. kau mendoakan hyung ku kena masalah… eoh…?" hardik kyu galak pada henry.

"heyy…. Kui xian ge…. Apa pernah kau melihat Li Xu ge berlari tergesa-gesa begitu….? Apa pernah…? Hmm…?" dengus henry. Benar, wookie tak pernah terlihat sepanik itu sebelumnya, bahkan saat oleh raga saja wookie jarang berlari dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang cepat.

"aigoooo… kita harus menyusulnya… siapa tau henry benar…." Eunhyuk tanpa komando segera berdiri dan berlari kecil mengikuti arah lari wookie. yang lain segera mengekor.

**.**

**.**

"waktumu masih tersisa 7 detik….. bagus…" kata seorang namja lalu membelai kepala wookie yang sedang sibuk mengatur nafasnya karena harus berlari.

"hah….hah… hyung… mau …apa…eoh…?" Tanya wookie galak pada namja didepannya yang tak lain adalah jong woon.

"haisshh…. Galak sekali kau…." Kata jong woon tersenyum.

"ahhh….. jangan berbelit-belit… cepat katakana mau apa….? kenapa nekat datang kemari…. Jika ada yang melihatmu bagaimana….?" Tanya wookie panic lalu menarik lengan jong woon agak menjauh.

"yah…yah…yah…. Aku mau dibawa kemana….?" Pekik jong woon saat wookie menariknya.

Beberapa hakseng yang ada disekitar gerbang sekolah menatap dengan mata heran, melihat wookie dengan seorang namja berpenampilan keren, menggunakan black jeans, kemeja hitam lengan panjang dipadu rompi abu-abu dan memakai kacamata sebagai aksen tambahan. Terlihat sungguh tampan.

"jika mereka mengenali hyung… bisa gawat…. Kau dalam masalah…." Kata wookie setelah menarik tubuh jong woon menjauh.

"bukankah aku memiliki peta yang kenal daerah icheon…." Kata jong woon sambil menepuk bahu wookie.

"anniya…. Aku tak mau lagi…. Aku nyaris mati kehabisan nafas saat melarikanmu hyung…." sergah wookie cepat-cepat. Menepis tangan jong woon dari bahunya.

"hissshh….. sungguh tak bisa diandalkan…." Dengus jong woon menatap wookie. "ehh… wookie….." kata jong woon terhenti, matanya lekat menatap wookie membuat wookie gelagapan.

"wa…wae hyung…..?" Tanya wookie sedikit gugup karena jong woon menatapnya.

"ini…"

"aakkh…." Teriak wookie tertahan saat jari jong woon menyentuh pipinya.

"aiggoo…" kaget jong woon. "apa yang terjadi….? Kenapa pipimu memerah….?" Tanya jong woon khawatir.

"owh…ini, gwenchana hyung, tadi aku harus berlari kemari dan menabrak tiang dikoridor…. Semua gara-gara kau…." Kata wookie berdusta.

"bohong…! Ini lebih mirip bekas tamparan….." kata jong woon kini meraba pipi wookie yang memerah dengan lembut "benarkan ini tamparan…..?" Tanya jong woon tanpa menatap mata wookie.

"hyungie….." wookie meraih tangan jong woon dipipinya "anniya…. Ini benar-benar karena aku menabrak tiang…. Cheongmal…." Kata wookie meyakinkan, berharap jong woon percaya.

"apakah teman-temanmu masih bersikap buruk padamu….?" Tanya jong woon tetap mempertahankan tangannya dipipi wookie.

"hyung….. buruk atau tidak sikap mereka padaku tidak merubah keadaanku….. aku tetaplah seperti ini….." jawab wookie melirih. "dan percayalah hyung….. aku baik-baik saja…." Wookie mengulas senyum tipisnya.

"geure…. Kali ini aku percaya…." Kata jong woon menyerah, entahlah, tapi jong woon tak bisa untuk membantah wookie. "dan aku senang jika kau masih tetap seperti ini wookie….. karena itu yang aku harapkan…" kata jong woon tersenyum simpul.

"yah… hyung mau apa datang kemari….? Cepat katakan…." Kata wookie lagi teringat sesuatu yang penting. Dan lagi tak ingin semakin gugup dengan sikap manis jong woon padanya.

"ahh…. Ada yang ingin hyung katakan padamu wookie….." kata jong woon mendadak serius.

"wae….? Apakah ada masalah….?" Tanya wookie khawatir.

"wookie… aku tau aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan apapun….. aku hanya beberapa hari disini…. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu….." jong woon menggenggam jemari wookie dan menariknya keluar gerbang sekolah.

"hyung….aku masih jam pelajaran….." wookie berhenti berjalan membuat jong woon menoleh dan ikut berhenti. "aku tak bisa keluar sekolah sekarang atau aku akan kena masalah….." kata wookie lagi.

"geure…. Jika begitu, hyung akan tunggu sampai kau pulang sekolah….." kata jong woon tersenyum menatap wookie.

"hyung…? menungguku….? Jangan bercanda hyung….. aku pulang jam 5.00 dan ini baru jam 9.00 ….." wookie mebelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan jong woon.

"lalu kenapa…..? bukan masalah bagi hyung menunggumu….." jawab jong woon enteng.

"hyung…. kau pasti punya banyak jadwal…. Sebentar lagi adalah konser mu….. pasti banyak persiapan yang harus kau lakukan…. Aku tak mau hyung menghabiskan waktu hyung untuk hal yang tak penting…" kata wookie berusaha menolak keinginan jong woon

"kau tau wookie….. sejak mengenalmu, tak ada yang lebih penting dari kau…." Kata jong woon mengusap kepala wookie pelan.

'BLUSSHHH'

Seketika wajah wookie merona merah karena malu dan senang mendapatkan perlakuan lembut dari seorang artis seperti jong woon.

"tapi…."

"aku tak menerima penolakan chagiya….." kata jong woon santai dan tersenyum lembut.

'DEGH…'

'_apa katanya tadi…..? chagiya….? Oh Tuhan…. Jong woon hyung kah yang mengucapkannya….? Jantungku…. Astaga…..'_

Lagi-lagi wookie dibuat salah tingkah dan gugup dengan sikap jong woon yang terlewat lembut padanya. Bahkan jong woon memanggilnya chagiya.

"masuklah…. Hyung akan menunggumu…." Kata jong woon mendorong pelan tubuh wookie kembali masuk area sekolahnya.

"anniya hyung….." kata wookie menolak.

"wae….?" Tanya jong woon heran.

"aku bisa menemui hyung besok, jika hyung mau… hari ini aku ada jam tambahan…." Kata wookie memberi alasan pada jong woon.

"bukan karena ingin menghindariku kan…..?" Tanya jong woon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"hyung….." rengek wookie manja pada jong woon "aku bukan penipu…. Aku sungguh….."

"ne…Ne…. jangan pasang wajah seperti ini…. Aku tak suka melihatnya…" potong jong woon tiba-tiba mencubit hidung wookie "baiklah, besok hyung akan menunggumu sampai pulang sekolah….." kata jong woon sekali lagi menyerah pada wookie.

"pintar….." kata wookie tersenyum dan menepuk kepala jong woon membuat jong woon ikut tersenyum.

"ya sudah sana kembali kekelas…." Jong woon lagi-lagi mendorong tubuh wookie untuk kembali kearea sekolahnya.

"Ne… aku masuk hyung…." kata wookie lalu berbalik dan kembali masuk kedalam sekolahnya.

'_dasar kim jong woon….. aku benar-benar kau buat bngung, sikapmu sangat lembut….'_

Mengingat apa yang diakukan jong woon membuat pipi wookie kembali merona merah, ada rasa senang tapi ada juga sedikit kekhawatiran berbaur dihatinya. Entahlah, setidaknya melihat jong woon barusan membuat wookie tersenyum sepanjang jalan dikoridor sekolahnya.

"Yah… Kim Ryeowook…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[ karena pertemuannya ryeowook dan jong woon baru beberapa hari, jadi kebersamaannya juga masih terbatas….. kan agak aneh juga kalau baru kenal udah langsung tancap gas mesra-mesraan apalagi belum pacaran… mereka masih butuh waktu….]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

To be continued dulu.

Thank you very much….  
I know this is a bad story…..

I just wanna to fun…..  
you wanna to review…? I'm not force you to do it….

Gomawo… *bow…bow…bow…*

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**yes, this is Lody- gege...  
i don't know, why my story is lost...  
i think this fandom was delete it...**_

_**and, i'll try to re-post this story from beggining...**_

jadi, berharap saja FF gege tidak didelete lagi...  
maaf, kalau riviewnya gga di bales... soalnya dulu udah pernah... :D

_Thank You_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sebelumnya…._

"_Ne… aku masuk hyung…." kata wookie lalu berbalik dan kembali masuk kedalam sekolahnya._

'_dasar kim jong woon….. aku benar-benar kau buat bngung, sikapmu sangat lembut….'_

"_Yah… Kim Ryeowook…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Lovely Idol…..**

by : Lody Charming

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang lagi popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

Summary : ketika cinta yang dianggap sebuah mimpi menjadi begitu nyata.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yah… Kim Ryeowook…"

Mendengar namanya kembali dipanggil seseorang membuat wookie berhenti melangkah, dengan hati-hati dia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"darimana kau….? Hmm…? " 2 namja dan 2 yeoja berjalan mendekat kearah wookie yang hanya menatap bingung.

"aku….?" Wookie menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne… darimana kau….?" Tanya salah seorang yeoja itu pada wookie yang masih setia memasang wajah bingungnya.

"yah, wookie-ah….. berhenti memasang tampang polosmu itu….." keluh yeoja satunya menghentakan tangannya dibahu wookie.

"minnie nunna….. hyukie nuuna maksud kalian apa…? Aku tak mengerti….." kata wookie mendengus. Pada 2 yeoja dan namja yang ternyata sahabat dan dongsaengnya itu.

"jangan pura-pura…. Tadi kami lihat kau berlari sepanjang koridor menuju halaman depan…. Saat kami ikuti kami tak menemukanmu…. Darimana kau….?" Tanya sungmin menyelidik menatap wookie.

"apa yang kau lakukan….? Apa yang terjadi….? Dan apa….."

"yah nuuna kembar…. Jangan mengintrogasiku begitu….." potong wookie sebelum eunhyuk menyeleseikan kalimatnya. Setidaknya wookie hanya berhadapan dengan mahluk kembar itu tak ditambah henry dan kyu, karena jika tidak maka wookie harus menjawab dengan sangat detail, sedetail-detailnya untuk membuat mulut mereka diam.

"kau mencurigakan wookie-ah…" kembali, hyukie mengernyit menatap wookie.

'SREETTT'

Kyu yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan kekasihnya dan saudara kembar kekasihnya mengintrogasi sang hyung tiba-tiba menyela sungmin dan eunhyuk lalu menarik bahu wookie sedikit kasar membuat wookie terhenyak kearah kyu.

"wae kyu…..?" Tanya wookie yang melihat gelagat aneh dari sorot mata kyu.

"…." Tak ada jawaban dari kyu, kyu hanya meraba pipi wookie yang masih sedikit memerah dalam diam membuat yang lain ikut diam.

"kyunnie….." wookie menepuk bahu kyuhyun yang hanya diam.

"hyung…. lihat mataku dan bilang jika ini bukan bekas tamparan….." hardik kyu menatap tegas mata wookie.

'GLUUKK'

Wookie tersentak dengan kata-kata kyuhyun, bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya ikut terbelalak.

"Kyu….."

"tatap aku hyung…" hardik kyu pada wookie yang mencoba memalingkan pandangannya dari kyu "dan bilang ini bukan bekas tamparan….."

"…" tak ada 1 katapun dari wookie, kepalanya menunduk. Yah, wookie tak bisa menyembunyikannya dari kyu. Tak bisa.

"wookie….. jadi benar itu…" sungmin bertanya memastikan dan mendapat anggukan pelan dari wookie.

"keterlaluan…." Geram henry menolehkan kepalanya seakan mencari seseorang.

"sudah cukup….!" Hentak kyu, nada suaranaya begitu penuh amarah.

"Kyunnie…" wookie menarik lengan kyu tepat saat kyu akan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya

"aku harus membuat perhitungan dengannya hyung…." jawab kyu tanpa menoleh pada wookie. sungguh kini emosi menguasai si magnae keluarga kim itu.

"kyu…. Ingat kata appa….. jangan pernah berbuat kasar pada yeoja, karena itu sama saja kau berbuat kasar pada umma….." lirih wookie dengan nada memohon.

kyuhyun menoleh menatap wookie yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu "hyung…. dia bukan umma…. Dia berbeda dengan umma…. Dia tak lebih dari yeoja tak berguna…." Geram kyu.

"kenapa ini selalu terjadi sih oenni….?" Gumam eunhyuk miris memeluk lengan sungmin, saudara kembarnya.

"tapi dia tetap yeoja kyu….. dan kau tak bisa merubah hal itu….." kata wookie dengan nada tegas, sorot mata wookie terlihat begitu menahan rasa sakit. "jangan kecewakan appa dan umma… mereka berharap banyak padamu….." wookie membelai lengan kyu yang didekapnya.

"hyuung….. " kata kyu menatap wookie. "aku cukup sabar menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan semua yang kau terima disekolah selama ini pada appa dan umma seperti permintaanmu… apa sekarang aku juga harus menahan diri melihatmu dihina didepan mataku sendiri….? Aku tak bisa hyung….!" teriak kyuhyun terdengar frustasi. Beberapa hakseng yang melintas dan melihat mereka pun sejenak berhenti dan menatap mereka.

"kyu… uljjima….." henry mendekat dan menepuk punggung kyu menenangkan. Sungmin dan eunhyuk hanya bisa diam menatap kemarahan kyuhyun. "jangan seperti ini….." kata henry lagi.

"sabarlah kyu…" kata wookie sedikit bergetar.

"kesabaranku sudah habis hyung….." bentak kyuhyun marah, kyu melepaskan genggaman tangan wookie dilengannya dan melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

" Jadi emosimu mengalahkan rasa sayangmu pada hyung….?" kata wookie pelan tapi masih mampu didengar kyuhyun.

"….." Kyuhyun berhenti dan menoleh kembali menatap wookie.

"apa yang membuatmu berfikir jika kau mendatanginya membuatnya berhenti melakukan ini padaku….?" Tanya wookie lembut pada kyuhyun.

"hyung…. dia harus merasakan apa yang selama ini kau rasakan….." kyuhyun masih saja bersikeras.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya…? Hmm…?"

"setidaknya dia harus tau rasanya ditampar hyung….." kata kyu penuh emosi.

"dan kau akan mendapati aku mati mengenaskan setelahnya…" kata wookie tersenyum miris.

'JLLEEBB….!'

Rasanya tertohok mendengar kata-kata wookie, terlebih melihat sorot matanya. Lelah dan benar-benar bosan.

"wookie-ah….." sungmin dan eunhyuk merengkuh pundak wookie dalam rangkulan.

"tidakkah kau berfikir dia akan membalas hyung lebih dari yang kau lakukan padanya….?" Kata wookie membuat kyu mematung.

Benar…. Wookie benar, mendatangi soo hee dan memberinya pelajaran bukannya menyeleseikan masalah, tapi justru akan menambah penderitaan wookie setelahnya, karena bisa dipastikan, yeoja seperti soo hee tak akan tinggal diam jika ada yang melawannya. Dan bisa dipastikan balasannya akan sangat mengerikan.

"jika itu maumu….. pergilah…. Temuilah soo hee dan lakukan apa yang mau kau lakukan….. tapi jangan salahkan dia jika terjadi sesuatu padaku setelah ini….." kata wookie melirih, bahunya gemetar seperti menahan tangisan.

"hyuung….." tangan dan kaki kyu seakan melemas, kepalan tangannya pun melonggar, kata-kata wookie sungguh membuatnya kehilangan semangat pemberontakann. Yah, kyu masih terlalu waras untuk membiarkan hyungnya lebih tersiksa dari ini.

"hyung…. sabarlah…. Kami akan selalu disini bersamamu….." henry memeluk tubuh wookie dari belakang memberi kesan aman untuk wookie. meski bukan hyung kandung tapi bagi henry wookie seperti hyung kandung baginya. "aku akan selalu menjadi tamengmu hyung…"

"aku tak habis fikir denganmu hyung….. sampai kapan kesabaranmu itu akan bertahan….?" Tanya kyu lirih, kini matanya menatap penuh penyesalan pada sang hyung.

"kau mau tau kyu….?" Wookie menatap kyuhyun yang masih berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya. "kau mau tau kapan kesabaranku habis…..?"

"wookie…" eunhyuk membelai lengan wookie sementara sungmin berjalan mendekati kyuhyun.

"jika kau mau tau….. kesabaranku sudah habis sejak dulu kyu…. Jauh sebelum kau menginjak bangku SMU….. jauh sebelum kau tau sejak dulu aku selalu diremehkan seperti ini... kesabaranku sudah habis kyu…." Wookie setengah berteriak membuat semua kaget.

'TES….'

Dan sekali lagi, wookie gagal membuat dirinya tak menangis hari ini, air matanya selalu tak bisa diajak bekerja sama olehnya. Dan selalu saja keluar menunjukan betapa sakitnya hati wookie dan betapa lelahnya dia menghadapi semuanya.

"kesabaranku habis kyu, sejak lama… aku pernah sangat ingin membunuh yeoja itu….. jika saja aku tak mengingat masih ada appa, umma dan kau….."

"hyuung…" henry yang merasakan bahu wookie semakin bergetar kini semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. "hyung sudah…. Sudah hyung….." henry bahkan menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher wookie.

"appa, umma, kau, sungmin nunna, hyukie nunna, dan henry lah yang membuat kesabaranku kembali utuh….. semua karena kau dan yang lain kyu…. Kesabaranku kembali lagi….." kata wookie ditengah isak tangisnya.

"hyuung….." kini penyesalan benar-benar dirasakan kyuhyun melihat tangisan wookie. gagal. Kyu gagal membuat wookie tak menangis hari itu.

"dan sekarang, apa kau mau mengambilnya…? kesabaran yang sudah kau kembalikan padaku…..? apa ingin kau ambil lagi….?" Bentak wookie dengan nada marah.

Eunhyuk menarik lengan henry yang mendekap wookie saat melihat kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri wookie. henry menarik lengannya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"miandhe….." lirih kyu mendekap tubuh wookie. "miandhe…. Miandhe….miandhe…." kata kyu berulang-ulang.

Dibiarkannya wookie terisak didalam dekapannya. Dia tak peduli banyak hakseng melihatnya. Dia tak peduli anggapan buruk para hakseng tentang dirinya. Dia sungguh tak peduli, hanya 1 yang dipedulikan kyu saat ini. Wookie. kyu hanya ingin wookie berhenti menangis. Sungguh kyu tak ingin lebih lama mendengar isakan dari bibir hyungnya. Sudah terlalu sering dia mendengarnya. Dan itu cukup membuatnya hancur.

'TES…'

Tanpa disadari buliran bening lolos dari mata kyuhyun, kini air matanya menetes, bukan hanya dia gagal membuat wookie tak menangis tapi dia juga gagal membuat dirinya terlihat kuat dihadapan wookie.

"miandhe hyung…." ucap kyuhyun lirih menahan air matanya sebelum wookie menyadari dia menangis.

Sungguh sakit hati seorang Kim Kyuhyun melihat wookie…. mengingat bagaimana wookie harus menghadapi semuanya, bahkan ditengah rasa sakit dihatinya karena hinaan yang diterimanya, wookie masih memikirkan kedua orang tuanya, kangin dan leeteuk. Menyembunyikan semuanya… Dengan selalu berpura-pura terlihat ceria, selalu dengan riang mengatakan jika harinya begitu menyenangkan disekolah. Dan dengan senyum lebar mengatakan semua teman-temannya menyayanginya tanpa melihat aibnya. Tapi pada kenyataannya….? semua hanyalah bualan wookie. Semua hanya karena wookie tak ingin kangin dan leeteuk terluka karenanya.

"kyu….." panggil wookie setelah beberapa saat terisak didada kyuhyun

"ne hyung….."

"berjanjilah padaku… jangan pernah menyakiti siapapun…. Sekalipun itu namja…." Ucap wookie dalam pelukan sang dongsaeng. "Jadilah namja yang baik..."

"ne…. aku berjanji hyung….. aku tak akan mengecewakan kalian…." Kyu mendekap erat wookie. berbagai penyesalan menyusup dalam hatinya. Selalu saja tak bisa membuat wookie tak menangis.

"dan kau harus berjanji pada kami wookie-ah…." Kata sungmin menarik wookie dari pelukan kyuhyun, tangannya mengusap sisa air mata diwajah wookie "berjanjilah untuk tetap bersabar…. Kami yakin kau akan bahagia kelak…. Lebih dari yang kau bayangkan….." kata sungmin lagi menangkup kedua pipi wookie.

"berhentilah menangis hyung… aku tak suka melihatmu menangis…" ucap kyu sembari mengecup pucuk kepala wookie. membuat wookie tersenyum.

"Li Xu ge... masih ada kami disini..." ucap henry semakin membuat senyum wookie melebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kim Ryeowook….." 2 orang namja dewasa berdiri didepan wookie sesaat setelah wookie sampai didepan gerbang sekolahnya saat pulang sekolah.

"Ne…. saya ryeowook….." kata wookie sedikit ragu.

"mari ikut kami….." kata 2 namja pada wookie.

"ahh… mau dibawa kemana….? Saya bahkan tidak mengenal kalian….." wookie mundur beberapa langkah karena merasa ngeri. ditambah dia harus pulang sendiri karena kyu mengantarkan sungmin dan eunhyuk ke rumah nenek mereka, dan si mochi china yang hari ini tidak masuk sekolah.

"tuan muda jong woon yang memerintahkan kami….. tuan muda sudah menunggu anda sejak pagi tadi…." Kata salah seorang namja itu pada wookie.

"MWO….? Jong woon hyung…? menungguku….? Dimana dia….?" Wookie menoleh kesegala arah mencari sosok jong woon tapi nihil.

"tuan muda memang menunggu anda tapi bukan disini….. percayalah pada kami…."

Dengan sedikit perdebatan akhirnya wookie mau mengikuti 2 pria ini masuk kedalam mobil limosine hitam, tentu saja setelah wookie menelpon jong woon, wookie bukan anak SD yang gampang ditipu, jadi dia akan melakukan cara yang benar-benar aman untuk dirinya. Selama 30 menit wookie menaiki mobil mewah itu kini mobil itu berhenti, disebuah danau.

"tuan muda ada disebelah sana…." Kata salah seorang namja sambil menunjuk sebuah arah.

"kamsahamnida…." Wookie menunduk sopan lalu segera menuju arah yang ditunjukan tadi.

'_**SARANGHAEYO KIM RYEOWOOK'**_

Wookie terbelalak menatap kearah danau, disana ada puluhan balon udara, diikat pada sebuah kertas atau kain wookie tak begitu tau, kertas membentang dan diikat dikedua sisi benang pengikat balon, tepat ditengah danau.

"bagaimana….?" Sebuah suara baritone mengagetkan wookie, tubuh wookie terasa kaku ketika disadari sepasang lengan menyusup kepinggangnya dan mendekapnya.

"jo…jong woonie hy…hyung….." kata wookie terbata, wookie menoleh kesamping kanan, ditatapnya wajah namja yang justru menatap kearah danau.

"Ne…. ini hyung….." katanya pelan tanpa menatap wookie.

"apa maksudnya ini….?" Tanya wookie pelan. Dadanya bergemuruh saat jong woon mengeratkan dekapannya.

"apakah kurang jelas…..? kau bisa membacanya kan….?" Jong woon melirik kearah wookie sejenak. "aku mencintaimu….. wookie…" kata jong woon.

Seketika kaki wookie terasa melemas, tubuhnya mungkin sudah jatuh ketanah jika saja dia tidak sedang dipeluk begitu erat oleh jong woon.

"candaanmu tidak lucu hyung…." kata wookie kini menunduk dan berusaha melepaskan dekapan jong woon.

"kau kira ini lelucon…..?" jong woon menatap wookie kaget. Dia tau wookie pasti menganggap jong woon tengah mengoloknya. "kau kira perasaan hyung sebuah lelucon…..? kau salah kim ryeowook….." kata jong woon melepaskan dekapannya dan membalikan tubuh wookie.

"maksud hyung apa dengan semua ini…..? ingin mengolokku…..? apakah sudah membuatmu puas….? Jika sudah aku mau pulang….." kata wookie sedikit bergetar dan nyaris melangkah pergi.

"jika ada kata yang lebih bisa membuatmu percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu maka akan aku katakan padamu….. tapi ternyata hanya itu kata yang bisa mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan….." kata jong woon menarik tangan wookie.

"hyung… aku tau kau baik… kau ramah… kau mau menjadi temanku bagaimanapun keadaanku, tapi tolong jangan memaksakan diri…. Kau bahkan tak mengenal aku seluruhnya…. Aku menghargaimu, hajjiman jebal…" kata wookie kini sudah nyaris menangis.

"apapun yang kau katakan, meski kau tak percaya…. Meski kau anggap ini lelucon itu tak akan merubah perasaanku….. aku mencintaimu wookie…. sejak pertama aku melihatmu…. Mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi bukankah cinta bisa tumbuh hanya dalam hitungan detik…..? dan itu yang aku rasakan….." kata jong woon meyakinkan membuat wookie sedikit terisak.

"hyung cukup… aku tau posisiku…. Aku tau posisimu…. Aku mengerti kau melakukan ini hanya karena kau merasa kasihan padaku…. Aku tak butuh belas kasihan hyung…" lirih wookie semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"apa yang harus hyung lakukan supaya kau percaya hyung mencintaimu….?" Tanya jong woon yang hanya direspon dengan diam oleh wookie.

"..."

"haruskah appa dan yoona mengatakan jika hyung tak jauh berbeda denganmu…..?" sentak jong woon dengan nada tinggi.

"…." Wookie tersentak mendengar bentakan jong woon.

"haruskah keluarga hyung menceritakan bagaimana sulitnya hyung diterima dimasyarakat sebelum ini karena kelainan orientasi sexual…..? haruskah hyung mengatakan pada semua orang jika hyung hanya seorang namja tak normal….? Eoh….? Haruskah wookie….? haruskah….?" Bentak jong woon dengan suara semakin meninggi, tangannya mencengkeran tangan wookie semakin kuat menandakan emosi sedang menguasainya.

"..." wookie kembali tersentak mendengar penuturan jong woon, tapi dia masih terlalu ragu untuk sekedar menatap wajah sang idola.

"haruskah appa menceritakan padamu kalau aku keluar dari grupku karena mereka tak menginginkanku lagi saat mereka tau aku tak normal….?" Masih dengan nada yang sama jong woon menatap wookie tajam.

"hyung…" wookie memberanikan diri menatap jong woon, sorot mata kepedihan yang sama dengan wookie tengah menatapnya.

"apa yang kau rasakan….hyung pernah merasakan… apa yang kau alami, hyung pernah mengalaminya… hyung tau apa yang kau rasakan, bagaimana sakitnya, sulitnya, bagaimana beratnya…. Hyung tau wookie….. karena itu ijinkan hyung berada disampingmu dan mengangkat semua bebanmu…" kata jong woon melembut, pegangannya terlepas, sorot matanya kini mulai meneduhkan.

"aku…aku…."

"bukankah kau mencintai hyung…..?"

"….." wookie hanya diam dan menatap jong woon.

"jadilah kekasih hyung wookie….." pinta jong woon penuh permohonan. Jong woon berlutut didepan wookie membuat wookie kaget dan sekali lagi meminta pada wookie. "kim ryeowook…. Maukah kau menjadi kekasih seorang kim jong woon….?"

"Ne…. tapi aku tak mau menikah muda hyung…. jadi jangan seperti sedang melamarku begitu…." Kata wookie kini mengembangkan senyumnya.

"gomawo chagiya…." jong woon segera berdiri dan memeluk wookie.

"aku tak menyangka kalau my idol… ternyata...hmm…." Wookie menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap jong woon.

"hyung tak mau dibilang berbeda… karena hyung ini special…." jawab jong woon tersenyum simpul menatap wookie dalam pelukannya

"Ne…arraso…. My idol is speciall one…." Wookie ikut melengkungkan senyumnya

"masih kurang…." Tukas jong woon membuat wookie mengerutkan keningnya. "yang benar itu lovely idol, chagiya….." kata jong woon lagi menekankan setiap kata yang diucapkan.

"hehehe… Ne, my lovely idol is speciall…. Very speciall for me….." wookie kembali mendekap tubuh jong woon.

"hyung berjanji akan membahagiakanmu chagiya….." dekapan hangat jong woon membuat wookie kembali melengkungkan senyum tulusnya. "saranghae kim ryeowook…"

"nado saranghae jong woon-ah….." kata wookie menyamankan diri dalam pelukan jong woon.

_**!**_

_**!**_

Seperti yang sudah terjadwal, hari ini adalah hari dimana konser perdana kim jong woon, seorang penyanyi terkenal dari seoul digelar di incheon. Jika sebelumnya kyu membelikan wookie tiket menonton konser jong woon kini justru wookie akan mengajak kyu dan sahabat-sahabatnya menonton konser jong woon, wookie mnjadi tamu istimewa yang diunadang jong woon. Beberapa hari berpacaran dengan jong woon, wookie belum menceritakannya pada siapapun, termasuk sahabat-sahabatnya meski wookie sudah diintrogasi tetap saja wookie merahasiakannya. Dan malam ini wookie mengajak mereka datang kekonser jong woon karena jong woon juga ingin memperkenalkan dirinya pada orang terdekat wookie… kaget…? Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin wookie mendapat tiket konser untuk mereka semua, wookie hanya mengatakan jika dia menang kuis. Alasan aneh tapi dipercaya karena kyu dan yang lain berfikir selama ini wookie tak pernah membohongi mereka.

"kau senang hyung…..?" Tanya kyu pada wookie setelah menempati bangku vip. Mereka tak menyangka jika akan mendapat bangku vip. Tapi tidak dengan wookie, jong woon tak mungkin membiarkan kekasihnya berdiri hanya untuk melihatnya, tentu saja jong woon akan memberikan tempat yang teristimewa untuk kekasih barunya itu.

"lebih dari sekedar senang kyu…." Kata wookie menoleh pada kyu.

"hmmm….. nanti malam wookie pasti tidak bisa tidur…." Ledek hyukie pada wookie.

"benar… Li Xu ge pasti akan bangun sepanjang malam mengingat bagaimana rupa asli kim jong woon….." timpal henry membuat sungmin dan kyu terkikik.

"kurasa kalianlah yang tidak akan bisa tidur pada akhirnya nanti….." jawab wookie enteng dan melempar senyum.

"aku senang hyung…. akhir-akhir ini kau banyak tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia….." kyu merangkul tubuh wookie yang memang lebih pendek darinya meski wookie kakaknya.

"Wookieeee…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

To be continued dulu.

Thank you very much….  
I know this is a bad story…..

I just wanna to fun…..  
you wanna to review…? I'm not force you to do it….

Gomawo… *bow…bow…bow…*

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**yes, this is Lody- gege...  
i don't know, why my story is lost...  
i think this fandom was delete it...**_

_**and, i'll try to re-post this story from beggining...**_

jadi, berharap saja FF gege tidak didelete lagi...  
maaf, kalau riviewnya gga di bales... soalnya dulu udah pernah... :D

_Thank You_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sebelumnya…_

_**.**_

"_benar… Li Xu ge pasti akan bangun sepanjang malam mengingat bagaimana rupa asli kim jong woon….." timpal henry membuat sungmin dan kyu terkikik._

"_kurasa kalianlah yang tidak akan bisa tidur pada akhirnya nanti….." jawab wookie enteng dan melempar senyum._

"_aku senang hyung…. akhir-akhir ini kau banyak tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia….." kyu merangkul tubuh wookie yang memang lebih pendek darinya meski wookie kakaknya._

"_Wookieeee…."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Lovely Idol…..**

by : Lody Charming

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang lagi popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

Summary : ketika cinta yang dianggap sebuah mimpi menjadi begitu nyata.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wookkiieee….." Pekik seorang yeoja muda menghentikan percakapan wookie dan teman-temannya.

"yoona….." wookie mendongak dan kaget melihat yeoja yang ternyata yoona itu.

"wookieee… lama tak bertemu…. Apa kabarmu…..?" yoona memeluk tubuh wookie seketika membuat wookie tersenyum tapi membuat yang lain mengernyit heran dan bingung.

"yah, kau berlebihan yoona….. aku sehat, kau sendiri….?" Tanya wookie sejenak melupakan teman-temannya

"aku juga sehat…." Jawab yoona seperti biasanya, riang. "ahh….mereka sahabatmu…..?" yoona beralih pada 4 orang didekat wookie.

"MWO….? Kau tau kami sahabat wookie….?" celetuk eunhyuk kaget. "memang siapa kau ini…?" gumam eunhyuk pelan.

"Ne… wookie pernah bercerita jika dia punya sahabat baik….. dan seorang dongsaeng…." Jawab yoona.

"wookie…. dia siapa….? Kenapa kami tak tau kau punya teman selain kami….?" Tanya sungmin cengo.

"yah, noona, kau kira aku mahluk aneh, tentu saja aku punya teman lain selain kalian…." Dengus wookie sebal. "kenalkan diri kalian…." Pinta wookie dengan nada kesal

"lee sungmin imnida….." kata sungmin menjabat tangan yoona.

"lee hyuk jae, saudara kembar sungmin…."

"kim kyuhyun, aku dongsaengnya wookie hyung…." kata kyu menunduk sopan.

"henry lau. Imnida…." Kata henry tersenyum membuat wajah yoona bersemu merah saat melihat henry.

"hmm…hmm…. Sepertinya henry punya penggemar…" celetuk wookie membuat wajah henry maupun yoona menjadi semakin merona

"kim yoona imnida….. aku calon adik…."

"yoona-ah….." kata wookie memotong. Jangan sampai yoona bilang dia calon adik ipar wookie "ahjussi dimana….?" Tanya wookie mengalihkan perbincangan.

"appa sedang memarahi oppa…"

"mwo….? Memangnya kenapa….?" Tanya wookie seketika cemas

"karena oppa menyembunyikan status barunya pada kami… sudah punya pacar..! " jawab yoona berbisik santai tapi berimbas pada wajah wookie menjadi memerah.

"yah….."

"dan aku juga akan marah pada oppa…" potong yoona lagi "karena oppa tidak mentraktirku…. Awas saja jika aku bertemu kekasihnya…. Akan aku habisi…." Kata yoona denagn berapi-api dan melirik kearah wookie.

"haiissshhhhhh…. Kau menyeramkan yoona-ah….." wookie bergidik ngeri melihat yoona. Yang justru terkekeh pelan.

Sementara itu kyuhyun dan yang lain hanya mampu menatap dengan ribuan tanda Tanya. _"siapakah Kim Yoona…? Dimana wookie mereka mengenal Yoona…?dan, bagaimana wookie mereka bisa mengenal Yoona tanpa sepengetahuan mereka…?"_. Dan sepertinya kekagetan mereka belum berakhir disaat mereka mengenal Yoona.

**.**

**.**

Konser yang berjalan selama 2 jam sudah selesei setengah jam yang lalu. Sepanjang konser wookie terus saja tersenyum, ditengah konsernya Jong Woon mengatakan jika sekarang dia memiliki seorang kekasih meskipun jong woon tak menyebutkan namanya, dan itu membuat penggemar Jong Woon yang kebanyakan gadis-gadis berteriak histeris tidak ikhlas. Di saat itu juga sahabat wookie seketika menepuk bahu wookie, seakan memberikan semangat pada wookie. Mereka tau wookie begitu mencintai jong woon, yah, siapa tau wookie menjadi patah mereka salah, bagaimana mungkin wookie patah hati…? jika orang yang dibicarakan jong woon tak lain adalah dirinya.

"ternyata menonton konser dibangku vip enak ya…." Kata eunhyuk senang.

Kini wookie dan yang lain sedang berada di Restaurant hotel tempat jong woon menginap. Mereka sengaja ditahan disana karena jong woon berencana mengenalkan diri pada mereka. Dan jong woon memang sengaja membuat mereka berada disana dengan alasan mereka adalah penonton yang beruntung untuk bisa makan malam bersama Kim Jong Woon sang artis.

"wookie-ah… jangan sedih, meski kim jong woon sudah punya kekasih, tapi setidaknya kau bisa makan malam bersamanya sebentar lagi….." kata Eunhyuk mengusap punggung wookie lembut.

"yah noona…. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang patah hati….?" Kata wookie tersenyum menatap Eunhyuk.

"yah hati seseorang kan tak ada yang tau hyung…." kata henry menautkan alisnya.

"benar, termasuk naksir pada gadis yang baru ditemuinya…." Sahut kyu membuat henry terdiam.

"cieeee… mochi, jatuh cinta….." kata eunhyuk, sungmin dan wookie serempak.

"siapa tadi….? Ahh…. Kim yoona imnida….." kata kyu meniruka gaya yoona saat berkenalan tadi.

"yah…. Diamlah kalian….." hardik henry yang sudah mati kutu.

"anneyong haseo….." sebuah suara baritone seorang namja membuat pembicaran 5 sahabat ini terhenti dan menoleh.

"kim…jong ….." eunhyuk dan yang lain seakan tak bisa bicara apapun saat melihat sosok seorang artis ternama berdiri sedekat itu dengan mereka.

"Ne… mianhada, tadi aku harus menyeleseikan sedikit urusan….." kata jong woon lalu menarik kursi terakhir dimeja itu tepat disamping wookie.

"gwen…chana….." jawab henry ikut terbengong.

"ahh… kalian tak perlu sungkan seperti ini…. Jangan merasa canggung… biasa saja, anggap aku juga teman kalian…. Kalian boleh memanggilku hyung dan oppa…. Ne….?" pinta jong woon yang dibalas anggukan dari semuanya.

"jong woon oppa…. Kami sangat merasa terhormat sekali bisa mendapatkan price makan malam dengan oppa….." kata sungmin dengan sopan. "oppa juga begitu ramah pada kami…."

"hehe…. Aku juga sangat senang bisa mengenal kalian…. Akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih, kalian sudah bersedia menonton konserku….." balas jong woon tersenyum, matanya sesekali melirik kearah wookie yang justru asyik sendiri.

"wookie-ah…." Panggil Sungmin pada wookie membuat wookie menoleh "ucapkan terima kasih pada jong …. karena makan malam ini…." Kata Sungmin bertujuan menggoda wookie.

"ahh… kamsahamnida…." Kata wookie singkat menatap jong woon dan menunduk.

"hmm…." Jawab jong woon datar, membuat yang ada disana sedikit kaget. Pada sungmin, eunhyuk, bahkan henry dan kyu jong woon begitu terlihat hangat, tapi pada wookie dia terlihat sangat dingin dan sedikit cuek membuat yang lain merasa sedikit cemas.

"eh….!" Wookie menatap jong woon juga kaget, sedikit seringaian dibibir jong woon membuat wookie sadar dia tengah dikerjai jong woon.

'_ok…. Kita ikuti permainanmu hyung'_ wookie juga memasang seringaian kecil dibibirnya.

"ahh….hyung…. boleh aku bertanya…." Tanya kyu pada jong woon.

"tentu saja boleh….." jawab Jong Woon terlewat ramah. Karena Kyu adalah calon adik iparnya jadi Jong Woon harus bisa mengambil hati seorang Kim Kyuhyun yang ternyata begitu possessive pada wookie, supaya hubungannya direstui. begitulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan Jong Woon.

"mana kekasihmu….? Apakah dia ada disini menemanimu konser….? Siapa yeoja yang beruntung itu….?" Tanya kyu antusias tapi sesekali diliriknya sang hyung, yang lain juga ikut menegakan duduknya kecuali wookie yang sedari tadi hanya menyandar dikursinya.

"kekasihku…..?" ulang jong woon. "ne… dia ada disini…. Dia menemaniku konser…. Dia juga hadir dikonserku tadi….." jawab jong woon tersenyum. Sahabat wookie seketika menatap wookie yang sedikit berwajah malas.

"apa….? Tak usah menatapku begitu… aku bukan penjahat…." Hardik wookie saat sadar semua menatapnya.

"lalu mana orangnya…..? aku penasaran…" kata henry seperti gumaman.

**_Bwara mr simple, simple, simple….._**

Bunyi ponsel wookie menghentikan obrolan jong woon dan yang lain semua mata seketika tertuju pada wookie. wookie mengangkat ponselnya, sebuah ide ditemukan saat melihat id caller di ponselnya.

"_yeobseo…..'' sapa seorang yeoja di seberang._

''_yeobseo….. waeyo chagiya….?'' Jawab wookie sontak membuat semua mata yang menatapnya melotot bahkan jong woon nyaris tersedak._

''_wookie…. apa kau sedang bersama jong woon oppa….?'' Tanya seseorang yang ternyata yoona, dongsaeng dari jong woon._

''_Ne chagi…. Waeyo….? Apa ada masalah….? Haruskah aku kesana menemuimu….?'' Tanya wookie dengan nada begitu perhatian pada sipenelpon membuat semua tak hentinya memasang tampang tak percaya._

_Sungmin, kyu, henry dan eunhyuk kan taunya wookie itu tak punya kekasih, jadi sungguh heran jika dia memanggil seseorang dengan kata chagi. Dan bagi jong woon, sumpah demi apapun dan demi kura-kura dipenangkaran, hatinya seperti di oven mendengar wookie memanggil orang lain dengan kata 'chagiya'_

''_ohh…. Ya sudahlah…. Jika bersamamu aku hanya bingung kenapa oppa pergi begitu saja….'' kata yoona santai. Dan yoona memang terlalu polos untuk sekedar mempermasalahkan mengapa wookie tiba-tiba memanggilnya 'chagiya'_

''_ya sudah kalau begitu… istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah kan….?''_

''_ne… bye wookie….''_

''_bye chagi….. jjaljayo….'' Kata wookie mengakhiri pembicaraan._

'TUT…TUT…'

"sudah aku katakan jangan menatapku seperti itu… aku bukan penjahat…..!" kata wookie yang masih saja mendapat tatapan mematikan dari yang lain.

"siapa yang menelponmu…..?" Tanya jong woon seketika dengan dingin membuat kyu dan yang lain kaget. Untuk apa jong woon bertanya hal pribadi pada orang lain.

"haruskah kau tau…..? bukankah itu urusan pribadiku…." Jawab wookie tak kalah dingin.

"wookie-ah…. Jangan bicara begitu, sopanlah…." Kata sungmin merasa tak enak pada jong woon.

"bukankah menanyakan telepon pribadi orang lain itu lebih tak sopan….?" Wookie melirik kearah jong woon.

Tak ada yang menyangka jika pertemuan jong woon dan wookie justru menjadi perang argument, mereka pikir wookie akan senang saat bisa makan malam bersama idolanya tapi ternyata mereka sama-sama sinis.

"hyung….. jong woon hyung hanya bertanya… jika tak ingin kau jawab ya tak perlu kau jawab…." Kata kyu pada wookie.

"memang tak akan aku jawab…" wookie menyeringai.

"siapa yang kau panggil chagiya…?" Tanya jong woon lagi semakin membuat yang lain heran. Perlukah jong woon tau…? bukankah itu hal pribadi…?

"tentu saja kekasihku…." Jawab wookie santai.

"ANNIYA…" pekik jong woon keras membuat beberapa orang menoleh kearah mejanya membuat kyu, henry, sungmin dan eunhyuk harus menunduk sebagai permintaan maaf pada pengunjung yang lain.

"kau punya kekasih wookie…? nuguya….?" Tanya eunhyuk tak kalah kaget.

"Ne…. tentu saja….." wookie mengangguk. "memang kalau tak normal tak bisa punya kekasih…." Kata wookie dengan sinisnya, tentu saja dibuat-buat dan sukses membuat semuanya kaget.

"ya, chagiya… aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau begitu menakutkan….? Eoh…?" Panic Jong Woon pada wookie diraihnya pundak wookie dan mengguncangnya pelan.

"MWOYA….? CHAGIYA…..?" sahabat wookie terbelalak mendengar jong woon memanggil wookie dengan kata chagiya. Membuat para pengunjung kembali menatap arah meja mereka

"kalian mau tau siapa kekasihku….?" Jong woon menatap sahabat wookie.

"tentu saja…." Jawab henry mewakili

"jika kalian mengira kekasihku seorang yeoja, kalian salah besar…." Kata jong woon sedikit membuat Kyu dan yang lain menautkan alisnya

"hmm…." Kyu dan yang lain masih saja memasang kerutan didahinya menatap Jong Woon.

"ini kekasihku, Kim Ryeowook….." kata jong woon merangkul wookie. "aku yang sengaja mengundang kalian semua…. Karena ingin memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian…. Orang-orang terdekat wookie…." jong woon menatap teman-teman wookie yang memasang tampang tak percaya.

"yah, jangan sembarangan merangkulku…." Wookie menghempaskan tangan jong woon dari pundaknya.

"chagiya…. Jebal…. Aku hanya bercanda, jangan memasang wajah mengerikan begini…" rengek jong woon memohon "wookie chagi… ne…ne….." bujuk jong woon pada wookie.

"aigoo….. benarkah mereka pacaran….?" Eunhyuk menatap jong woon dan wookie dengan cengo.

"hahaha…." Wookie yang sudah tak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya kini tertawa ter bahak-bahak melihat jong woon "hyung….hyung…. setakut itukah kau jika aku marah….?" Tanya wookie menggoda.

"yah kim ryeowook…. Kau menipu kekasihmu …. Eoh….?" Dengus jong woon kesal. "siapa yang kau panggil chagiya itu...?" tanya Jong Woon menyelidik.

"lebih suka kujawab Yoona atau calon adik iparku...?" tatapan jahil wookie membuat Jong Woon tersenyum.

"adik ipar..." jawab Jong Woon cepat dan tanpa harus berfikir ulang.

"wookie….." panggil sungmin membuat wookie menatapnya, bahkan Jong Woon ikut menoleh kearah sungmin.

"hyung…. benarkah yang kami dengar ini….? Benarkan jong woon hyung….." kata kyu memastikan.

"Ne….. kalian tak salah dengar…" kata wookie tersenyum lembut "namja ini kekasihku…" wookie membelai pipi jong woon membuat jong woon ikut tersenyum.

"JJINJAROOO…?" kaget kyu dan yang lain.

"bukankah kalian bilang akan bahagia jika aku bahagia, hmm…..?" wookie menatap sahabatnya dan tersenyum.

"kami…. Sungguh tak percaya, kau sungguh meraih cintamu selama ini…." Kata hyukie masih menatap tak percaya.

"jadi dia calon kakak iparku hyung….? seorang artis…?" Tanya kyu yang juga tak percaya.

'BLUUSHHH'

Pertanyaan polos nan tanpa dosa yang dilontarkan kyuhyun berhasil memperlihatkan semburat merah di pipi wookie. dan membuat jantungnya cukup berdebar.

"kakak ipar…..?" ulang wookie "kalau itu hyung tak yakin kyu…" jawab wookie dengan santainya.

"yah…. Chagiya, kenapa bilang begitu…..?" protes jong woon mendengar kata-kata wookie "aku kan memang calon kakak iparnya….." jong woon mengangkat dagunya kearah kyu dan memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"hehehe…." Kembali wookie terkekeh melihat wajah jong woon "Ne…Ne… kau calon kakak ipar kyu….." wookie membelai pipi jong woon membuat jong woon tersenyum.

"appa…umma…. Hyungku punya kekasih artis…. Umma… appa…. Menantu kalian artis….." gumam kyu seperti tak sadar dengan ucapannya, dengan membelalakan matanya menatap Jong Woon dan wookie.

"Kyunnie… waeyo…?" Tanya wookie yang melihat Kyuhyun diam terpaku menatap kearahnya.

"kekasihmu artis hyung….." jawab kyu tanpa mengubah exspresi wajahnya. Dan sepertinya tak berbeda jauh dari Kyu, sungmin, eunhyuk dan henry juga masih menatap tak percaya kearah pasangan 'special' didepan mereka.

"Ne aku tau itu…." jawab wookie menganggukan kepalanya

"kekasihmu Kim Jong Woon wookie…" sungmin sepertinya tak kalah kaget.

"Ne Nunna, tak usah kau beri tau aku juga tau kalau dia Kim Jong Woon…." Kata wookie menunjuk pipi Jong Woon.

"Hyung….. " panggil henry pada wookie "kurasa…. aku yang tak akan bisa tidur malam ini…" kata henry dengan cengonya membuat wookie tersenyum.

"sudah kubilang kan….? Pada akhirnya kalianlah yang tak akan bisa tidur….." Wookie tersenyum semakin lebar membuat matanya menyipit.

"Wookie….." panggilan Eunhyuk membuat wookie menatap si pemilik gummy smile itu.

"Ne, Nunna…."

"Carikan aku kekasih artis juga…. Ne…Ne…." kata Eunhyuk memasang gummy smile tak jelasnya membuat yang lain memutar bola mata mereka. Namun jauh disudut hati Eunhyuk ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya….

Oh… Ternyata.. Nunna cantik yang diam-diam menaruh perhatian lebih pada wookie ini iri pada wookie yang memiliki kekasih seorang artis terkenal, dan malam ini sepertinya dialah yang sedikit patah hati. Meski sejak awal Nunna cantik bernama Eunhyuk itu tau jika tak akan ada kesempatan untuknya bersama dengan wookie dan berusaha mengubah perhatiannya selayaknya sahabat tapi tetap saja kan…? Rasanya seperti seseorang yang patah hati melihat _'sang special one'_ menjatuhkan hatinya pada orang lain. yah, tapi beruntung rasa bahagianya lebih besar karena wookie yang selalu diperhatikannya –meski tak ada seorangpun yang tau- kini bahagia telah menemukan seseorang yang akan selalu menjaganya. Nunna Eunhyuk yang cantik ini telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menjadi sahabat dan Nunna yang benar-benar baik untuk sang mantan kecengan (?).

**.**

**.**

Mobil sedan metalik itu berhenti didepan pagar rumah wookie, tak lama setelahnya 2 namja muda keluar dari dalam mobil, jong woon, dan wookie. Setelah memperkenalkan diri pada sahabat-sahabat wookie, malam ini jong woon akan memperkenalkan diri pada kedua orang tua wookie, sang calon mertua –menurut jong woon- sebelum kembali ke seoul.

"kyunnie tolong bawa ini masuk …." Kata wookie pada kyuhyun –yang baru saja diteleponnya saat wookie sampai dirumah- sambil menunjuk beberapa parcel snack dan buah di bagasi mobil Jong Woon.

Sementara wookie sibuk dengan parcel yang sengaja diberikan oleh Hankyung untuk keluarga Wookie, kyuhyun yang tadi disuruh justru berdiri diam tanpa bergeming sedikitpun, mata coklat tuanya terfokus pada namja yang sedang merapikan kemeja dan blazernya tak jauh didepannya. Jong woon. Yah, kyuhyun sungguh masih tak percaya jika hyungnya benar-benar mendapatkan seorang kim jong woon. Artis yang sedang naik daun seperti ulat, artis impian hyungnya. Padahal sudah seminggu dia tau hal ini, tapi Kyu masih terus saja menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama –_'Hyung …benarkah Jong Woon, yang artis itu kekasihmu…?'-_ pada wookie sepanjang hari selama seminggu penuh.

"kyu….." panggil wookie saat merasa tak ditanggapi sebelumnya, kepalanya menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati adiknya berdiri termangu menatap kekasihnya. "kyuhyun-ah…." Panggilnya lagi.

"….." masih tak ada tanggapan dari kyuhyun. Wookie tersenyum melihat raut wajah kyuhyun. Wookie tau kyuhyun masih tak percaya dia pacaran dengan jong woon. Dan wookie tak tau sampai kapan Kyuhyun berhenti menanyakan hal itu pada wookie.

"jangan pandangi kekasih hyung seperti itu kyu….. itu membuat hyung cemburu…" bisik wookie pelan tepat ditelinga kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun tersentak.

"ahh…. It…itu… ann…anou…." Kyuhyun tergagap menatap wookie yang kini terkekeh pelan.

"sudahlah …" wookie menepuk kepala kyu pelan "bantu bawa parcelnya masuk…. Hyung dan jong woon hyung akan menyusul…." Kata wookie yang kali ini langsung diikuti kyuhyun. Setelah membawa beberapa paket kyuhyun langsung melesat masuk kedalam rumah.

"chagiya…." Panggil jong woon menarik tangan wookie. "aku gugup….." kata jong woon dengan raut wajah terlewat serius membuat wookie tersenyum geli.

'PUK….PUK…PUK….'

Wookie mendekat kearah jong woon dan menepuk-nepuk dada sang kekasih perlahan mencoba menenangkan kegugupan jong woon yang memang sangat terlihat.

"apa yang membuat hyung gugup…..?" Tanya wookie lembut, tangannya masih mengusap lembut dada jong woon, hal itu membuat wookie menahan tawanya saat dirasakan dada jong woon berdetak begitu cepat.

"bertemu orang tuamu….. " jong woon menatap wookie masih dengan raut wajah serius. "kau tau chagiya….. aku bahkan tak pernah merasakan gugup saat harus konser didepan jutaan orang…." Ujar jong woon menggenggam jemari wookie.

"jika begitu harusnya tak masalah kan….? Yang kau temui hanya 2 orang hyungie…. Tak sampai jutaan….." wookie menghapus keringat didahi jong woon. Meski udara dingin tapi sepertinya tak berlaku untuk jong woon.

"yah memang hanya 2 orang….. tapi 2 orang yang akan menentukan kebahagiaanku dimasa depan…." Jawab jong woon sedikit kaku membuat wookie tersenyum, senyum bahagia.

"appa dan umma tak akan memakanmu hyung….. tenanglah….." wookie kembali mengelus dada jong woon, dan detak jantungnya masih saja sama. Berdegub cepat.

"aiigooo….. aku tak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya…." Desah jong woon.

"hanya berkenalan saja sudah segugup ini…. Aku jadi tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika kau melamarku nanti…" kata wookie membuat jong woon terbelalak.

"gomawo chagiya…. Kau membuatku tambah gugup….." cibir jong woon menatap sebal pada wookie yang justru terkekeh.

"kajja….." wookie mengampit lengan jong woon dan ditarik menuju rumahnya.

'KLEEKK'

"aku pulang…" kata wookie nyaring sesaat setelah membuka pintu ruang depan. Segera dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga.

"itu mereka umma….." kata kyu saat melihat 2 orang masuk ruang keluarga, membuat baik leeteuk maupun kangin menolehkan kepalanya.

"chagiya….." leeteuk menyambut wookie dengan senyum lembut. Wookie menghampiri leeteuk dan kangin sejenak hanya untuk menciup pipi kedua orang tuanya itu. "nuguya…..?" Tanya leeteuk pada wookie sambil menunjuk jong woon yang sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"calon menantu umma….."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

To be continued dulu.

Thank you very much….  
I know this is a bad story…..

I just wanna to fun…..  
you wanna to review…? I'm not force you to do it….

Gomawo… *bow…bow…bow…*

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**yes, this is Lody- gege...  
i don't know, why my story is lost...  
i think this fandom was delete it...**_

_**and, i'll try to re-post this story from beggining...**_

jadi, berharap saja FF gege tidak didelete lagi...  
maaf, kalau riviewnya gga di bales... soalnya dulu udah pernah... :D

_Thank You_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sebelumnya….._

_**.**_

"_chagiya….." leeteuk menyambut wookie dengan senyum lembut. Wookie menghampiri leeteuk dan kangin sejenak hanya untuk menciup pipi kedua orang tuanya itu. "nuguya…..?" Tanya leeteuk pada wookie sambil menunjuk jong woon yang sedikit menundukan kepalanya._

"_calon menantu umma….." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Lovely Idol…..**

by : Lody Charming

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang lagi popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"calon menantu umma….." sahut kyu dari sofa, tangannya sibuk memainkan PSP meski sesekali tertarik juga untuk menatap kekasih baru hyungnya itu. bukan karena jatuh cinta. Tapi karena ketidak percayaannya. Biasanya Kyu hanya akan focus pada benda hitam itu, tapi keterkejutannya membuat PSP tak lagi begitu special.

"hmm…." Leeteuk dan kangin dengan kompak menautkan alis mereka.

"kau tak ingin memperkenalkan diri….?" Wookie menyenggol bahu jong woon membuat jong woon sedikit kaget.

"ahh….. jong woon…. Kim jong woon imnida…" kata jong woon membungkuk sopan dan mengulas senyuman kikuk pada leeteuk dan kangin.

"MWO….?" Leeteuk dan kangin lagi-lagi dengan kompak membelalak saat dengan jelas bisa menatap wajah jong woon yang sudah ditarik wookie untuk duduk didepan kedua orang tuanya itu, yang sejak tadi menunduk. Sementara wookie sudah masuk kedalam.

"ka…kau…. Kau Kim Jong Woon penyanyi itu kah…..?" Tanya leeteuk tak percaya.

Yah, bukan hanya wookie yang mengidolakan Jong woon, Leeteuk sebenarnya juga mengagumi penyanyi muda bersuara merdu itu, hanya saja karena kadar kecemburuan sang suami yang tidak wajar, yang sering protes jika Leeteuk mengidolakan artis namja apalagi masih muda. membuat Leeteuk tak pernah sampai histeris jika melihat Jong Woon, dan malam inii meski Leeteuk sangat terkejut, Leeteuk sungguh harus menahan diri untuk tidak histeris melihat Jong Woon yang begitu nyata dihadapannya jika ingin melihat Jong Woon selamat dari amukan Raccon-nya.

"minum hyung….." wookie yang kembali keluar kini meletakan segelas coklat panas untuk Jong Woon lalu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Jong Woon.

"Jadi kau sungguh artis itu….?" Tanya leeteuk masih tak percaya pada penglihatannya.

"Ne ahjjuma…. Saya Kim Jong Woon itu….." jawab Jong Woon malu-malu.

"apa yang membuatmu sampai disini….?" Tanya Kangin sedikit sinis melihat Leeteuk begitu bersemangat menatap namja tampan didepan mereka. Dan menambah kadar kegugupan Jong Woon.

"Appa….. Jong Woon Hyung tak akan main gila dengan calon ibu mertuanya…." Nada protes justru terlontar dari si magnae yang sudah sangat hafal dengan sikap sang appa. Pencemburu akut –sama seperti dirinya sendiri dan sang umma-…

"APA….? Apa katamu kyu….?" Kangin menatap Kyu seakan meminta penjelasan tentang kata-kata kyu baru saja.

"Tanya saja pada yang bersangkutan….." Kyu menunjuk wookie dan Jong Woon dengan PSP ditangannya.

"Ehhmm….." gumam Jong Woon memulai kalimatnya "Jadi begini ahjjusi, ahjjuma…. Saya datang kemari ingin mengenal keluarga wookie…." jong woon menatap kangin dan Leeteuk dengan gugup, dan wookie yang masih setia memberikan tepukan lembut dilengan Jong Woon untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu. "saya juga datang kemari ingin memperkenalkan diri…."

"kami sudah tau kau artis, penyanyi, model dan bintang iklan….." kata Kangin memotong kata-kata Jong Woon membuat leeteuk harus menyikut perut gembul suaminya itu.

"Anniya…Anniya…. Saya datang kemari bukan sebagai Kim Jong Woon seorang artis, model, ataupun penyanyi…. Saya datang kemari hanya sebagai namja biasa…. Sebagai manja yang sangat ingin dekat dengan keluarga ini….. sebagai namja yang ingin membahagiakan wookie…. menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini pada akhirnya nanti…. saya datang kemari sebagai kekasih wookie….." kata Jong Woon tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang membuat matanya semakin menyipit.

"oh….." gumam Kangin.

'1…..'

'2…..'

'3….'

"MWO….? KEKASIH…..?" teriak Kangin heboh membuat Leeteuk berjingkat kaget.

"_YOU LOST… THE GAME IS OVER….."_

"APPAAAAAA…" teriak Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi heboh Kangin. "Kyu game over….. game over….. ini semua gara-gara appa…" dan benar saja, suara nista dari PSP Kyu membuat iblis yang sudah lama tertidur didalam tubuhnya kini bangun.

"Yak Kim Kyuhyun kenapa kau teriak-teriak seperti itu…..?" hardik Kangin pada anak bungsunya.

"appa juga kenapa heboh begitu….? Kyu jadi game over….. game over… game over… game over…. Kyu tak terima…. tak akan pernah menerima ini appa…appa menghancurkan harapan Kyu mencapai level 52…. !" dengus Kyuhyun pada sang appa dengan wajah seolah itu –game over- adalah penderitaan berat baginya. Sungguh berlebihan yang tak penting…!

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum kearah Jong Woon, sedikit tak enak karena keributan suami dan anak bungsunya yang terlampau sering terjadi dikeluarga itu, begitu tidak penting dan sangat memalukan.

"Miandhe Jong Woon-ah…. Kau harus melihat scene yang sangat memalukan ini…" kata Leeteuk tersenyum memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya.

"ahh… gwenchana ahjjuma…. Justru ini yang asyik, suasana rumah menjadi lebih ceria…..sangat menyenangkan…" ujar jong woon membalas senyumam Leeteuk.

"appa harus main PSP Kyu sampai Level Kyu tadi…" masih saja, Kyuhyun menuntut ganti rugi pada appanya.

"Kim Kyuhyun... lama-lama appa rebus PSP mu itu….. hanya game over saja sudah seperti ahjjusi-ahjjusi ditinggal selingkuh istrinya…" dengus Kangin pada Kyuhyun yang masih menuntut keadilan darinya.

"tapi game ini lebih penting dari sekedar perselingkuhan…. Appa….. Kyu tak rela game over… apalagi gara-gara appa…." Dan si magnae sepertinya masih tak mau mengalah.

"chagiya…" Wookie mengusap surai hitam milik Jong Woon membuat Jong Woon menoleh.

"wae….?" Tanya Jong Woon sedikit kaget.

"heran ya ….?" Tanya wookie saat tau jong woon menatap appa dan dongsaengnya seakan terheran-heran. "sudah biasa chagiya….. mereka memang selalu riibut seperti ini… dan selalu tak jauh dari PSP, Game Over, Level dan Starcraft…." Wookie tersenyum lebar menatap Jong Woon.

"aku hanya heran chagiya… Kyu sangat berbeda sekali…. Dia kelihatan….."

"Childish…. Dan manja…." Wookie memotong kata-kata Jong Woon membuat Jong Woon mengangguk.

"sungguh berbeda dengannya saat diluar sana….." gumam Jong Woon pelan dan tersenyum. Tangannya terjulur mengusap pipi wookie dengan lembut.

Tanpa disadari Leeteuk sedari tadi menatap keduanya, dan memilih mengabaikan pertengkaran Kangin dan Kyuhyun. senyum terkembang dibibir Leeteuk saat dilihatnya Jong Woon begitu sayang pada wookie, melihat senyum bahagia dari wajah putra sulungnya itu, Leeteuk sungguh bahagia. Yah wookie-nya yang sedikit 'special' kini menemukan seseorang untuk berada disampingnya dan menerima wookie dengan tulus.

"itulah Kyuhyunnie….. di luar memang dia terlihat dewasa dan matang di usia mudanya…. Terlihat berwibawa dan bijaksana….. tapi didalam rumah….. usia sungguh tak bisa menipu…. Sifat kekanakannya tak bisa hilang…. Sifat manjanya tak pernah berkurang…. Bahkan dia menyebutkan namanya saat bicara pada appa dan umma…" Wookie menatap Kyu dan Kangin yang sepertinya sudah tenang, yah siapa lagi jika bukan Leeteuk yang turun tangan.

"yah, keluarga selalu menjadi tempat untuk meluapkan segala yang kita rasakan….. tempat dimana kita bisa bebas mengungkapkan segalanya…" kata Jong Woon mengulas senyum.

'NYUUTT'

Nyeri…. Itulah hati wookie saat ini. Apa yang dikatakan jong woon sungguh berbeda dengan dirinya. _'keluarga tempat meluapkan segalanya…..'_ bahkan wookie menutupi semua rasa sakit di hatinya dari appa dan ummanya. _'keluarga membuat kita bebas mengungkapkan segalanya….'_ Ayolah…. Bahkan wookie menipu appa dan ummanya dengan tawa ceria palsu-nya.

"chagiya….." panggil Jong Woon pada wookie yang masih saja diam. "Chagiya….." Jong Woon mengguncang lengan wookie pelan.

"eehh…"

"Gwenchana….? Kenapa melamun…..?"

"euhm…. Ne… Gwen….."

"Geure….. Jadi Jong Woon-ah….. kau tadi bilang apa…..?" kata-kata kangin menginterupsi obrolan Jong Woon dan Wookie setelah menyeleseikan keriibutan tak bermutunya dengan sang putra bungsu.

"ahh… Ne ahjjusi…. Saya kemari sebagai kekasih Ryeowookie…. Dan saya juga ingin meminta ijin pada ahjjuma dan ahjjusi untuk menjalin hubungan dengan wookie, meminta ijin pada ahjjusi dan ahjjuma untuk ikut menjaga wookie….." kata Jong Woon yang kali ini sungguh lancar tanpa hambatan. Sepertinya keributan kangin dan kyu yang tak bermutu dan memalukan –menurut Leeteuk- membuat Jong Woon tau jika calon keluarganya kelak adalah orang-orang yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

"apakah itu lamaran Jong Woon-ah…..?" Tanya kangin menatap Jong Woon.

"Inginnya seperti itu ahjjusi….. tapi wookie bilang tak ingin cepat-cepat dilamar….." Jong Woon menyunggingkan senyumnya, yang mau tak mau juga mengundang senyuman dari semua anggota keluarga wookie.

"aku masih ingin kuliah hyung…" kata wookie pelan, didekapnya lengan Jong woon penuh sayang. Jong Woon hanya tersenyun lalu mengacak rambut wookie dengan gemas.

Dan sepertinya 2 orang yang menurut Jong Woon akan memutuskan kebahagiaannya kelak memang benar-benar memutuskan untuk membiarkan Jong Woon bahagia. Jong Woon begitu disambut baik oleh keluarga Wookie, meski sang appa terkadang sinis padanya karena sang umma yang begitu terpesona padanya. Tapi kata _–Jika memang Wookie memilihmu, maka kami hanya bisa mendoakan saja semoga itu yang terbaik…dan kau Jong Woon,, buktikan janjimu untuk menjaga dan membahagiakan wookie…- _dari Kangin tadi lebih dari sekedar cukup bagi Jong Woon.

**.**

**.**

3 bulan sudah wookie menjalani hubungan dengan kim jong woon, penyanyi terkenal dari seoul, meski selama ini mereka harus berhubungan jarak jauh karena wookie berada di icheon dan jong woon sudah kembali ke seoul, tapi jarak tak mengurangi apapun. Belum lagi jong woon –yang sebagai artis terkenal-, harus berusaha menyembunyikan identitas wookie dari para wartawan. Namun meski begitu mereka tetap berkomunikasi dengan baik, meski kadang terjadi kesalahpahaman tapi sejauh ini mereka merasa semakin menemukan kecocokan satu sama sampai saat inipun sahabat-sahabat wookie masih tak percaya wookie berpacaran dengan kim jong woon.

"aku sungguh tak percaya hyung kau pacaran dengan artis idolamu itu…." kata kyu saat mereka sedang ngobrol dikelas wookie.

"aku juga tak percaya jika sampai saat ini kau masih saja bilang begitu….." jawab wookie menaikan alisnya. "mau sampai kapan kau mengatakan itu kyunnie….?"

"benar… aku juga tak percaya wookie-ah…." Euhyuk ikut menyahut. Matanya menatap tajam pada wookie. Oh, Nunna cantik kita masih sedikit cemburu rupanya.

"ternyata Jong Woon hyung juga sama sepertimu hyung… sungguh dunia itu sempit….." Henry menatap wookie sambil mengangkat kakinya untuk bersila diatas meja tempatnya duduk saat ini.

"Jika melihatku dan Jong Woon hyung,, kau sebut kami apa henry-ah…..?" wookie menolehkan kepalanya menatap henry yang duduk di meja disampingnya. "aku tak mau disebut berbeda….."

"kalau begitu kusebut unik….." jawab Henry setelah berfikir sejenak.

"bagaimana kalau special….. tak keberatan kan….?" Tanya wookie menatap sahabat-sahabatnya bergantian.

"Ne… special….." jawab mereka kompak dan tersenyum.

'BRAAKKK'

"KAU KIM RYEOWOOK"

Sedang asyik ngobrol tiba-tiba pintu kelas wookie dibuka dengan kasar, beberapa yeoja dan namja berdiri menatap kearah wookie dan teman-temannya. Mereka berjalan mendekat kearah wookie. dan sudah bisa dipastikan siapa orangnya.

"tak puaskah soo hee dan gerombolan tak bermutunya itu mengincar wookie…..?" gumam Eunhyuk jengah melihat hal ini nyaris setiap hari.

"KAU NAMJA ABNORMAL…. Ayo ikut…." 2 namja menarik seragam sekolah wookie dengan kasar dan menariknya keluar kelas.

"Yah soo hee… apa yang kalian lakukan pada hyung ku…. Lepaskan dia…. Lepaskan…..! " teriak kyu yang tubuhnya ditahan seorang siswa namja.

"hey…. Lepaskan wookie hyung….. jika berani hadapi aku….. heyy….. lepaskan dia….." henry pun tak luput dari kekangan 2 namja sunbaenya.

'BUGH….'

1 pukulan mendarat dibibir wookie membuatnya tersungkur dilantai koridor belakang sekolah. Beberapa hakseng melihatnya, tapi tak ada yang berusaha menolong wookie, mereka hanya diam melihat wookie dipukul. Sesungguhnya beberapa dari mereka juga kasihan pada wookie tapi apa daya, soo hee bukan hanya yeoja nekat tapi dia juga….

"Hyuuungggg…." Pekik henry dan kyu melihat wookie dipukul. Sungmin dan hyukie juga tak tau harus berbuat apa untuk menoleong wookie.

"lepaskan wookie hyung…. atau kulaporkan pada pihak sekolah…..!" teriak henry frustasi dalam kekangan sunbaenya

"uuhhh…. Mau melapor….? Kau tak lupa kan anak china…. Appaku pemilik saham sekolah ini, jadi kurasa tak ada gunanya…" kata soo hee didepan wajah henry. Dan itulah alasan kenapa soo hee semena-mena seperti sekarang dan tak ada yang berani melawannya. Mereka masih terlalu sayang pada nasib mereka.

"ada apa lagi…..?" Tanya wookie mendongak menatap namja yang memukulnya dengan wajah datar. Ini sudah bukan yang pertama jadi sudah terlalu terbiasa untuk wookie.

"kau….. masih bertanya ada apa….? Aib sepertimu harus diberi pelajaran…." 2 namja menarik baju wookie membuat wookie berdiri dan membuat kondisi wookie sedikit berantakan.

"lakukan sesuka kalian….. aku sudah terbiasa…." Kata wookie tersenyum, senyuman yang tulus.

"eh…." Sejenak yang melihat senyum wookie sedikit kaget.

"jangan sok manis kau namja abnormal…." Bentak seorang yeoja didepan wookie.

"yah, Min Young….. soo hee..! apa yang akan kau lakukan pada wookie….?" Tanya sungmin cemas. Tapi tetap saja sungmin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ini.

"diam kau kembar…." Tunjuk seorang yeoja lain dengan galak membuat Sungmin dan Hyukie ciut nyali. Para Nunna cantik kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ini.

"Oenni….. wookie, oenni….." desah eunhyuk panic mendekap lengan sungmin, melihat wookie –mantan kecengannya- kembali dibully.

'PLAKKK'

Satu tamparan kembali membuat pipi wookie memerah, meski sakit wookie tak menunjukan wajah kalahnya. Bahkan wookie menahan agar dia tak menangis.

"Yah, lepaskan hyung ku…. Kalian keterlaluan…!" teriak kyu marah, tapi tubuhnya belum juga bisa bebas

"Kim Ryeowook….. namja tak normal….." kata soo hee dengan tatapan sinisnya dan siap kembali melayangkan tangannya. Bahkan wookie terpejam siap menerima tamparan itu.

'GREP'

Seseorang menahan tangan soo hee saat akan menampar wookie untuk kesekian kalinya membuat soo hee bahkan yang lain tersentak.

"setidaknya namja yang kau bilang tak normal ini lebih memiliki hati….." suara baritone berat membuat semua menatapnya.

"hy…hyungie…." wookie membuka matanya dan menoleh, wookie tak percaya melihat siapa yang ada disana. Kim jong woon kekasihnya, melihat dia sedang disiksa.

"jong woon hyung….." kyu tersenyum melihat calon kakak iparnya ada disana.

"oppa….." sungmin dan hyukie pun ikut tersenyum lega.

'_kim jong woon…..'_

'_jong Woon oppa….'_

Seketika suasana jadi ramai melihat siapa yang kini menahan tangan han soo hee. Kim jong woon, artis seoul yang sedang begitu terkenal.

"STOPP…." Teriak jong woon saat para hakseng akan mendekatinya dan membuat mereka berhenti.

"Kim Jong Woon…." Gumam soo hee dan kawanannya tak kalah kaget dari yang lain.

"aku tidak datang untuk kalian….." kata jong woon galak. "lepaskan dia…." Jong woon menarik tangan namja yang memegangi wookie.

"lepas…!" kyu dan henry menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk lepas juga dari kekangan sunbae mereka dan berjalan mendekati wookie.

"aku datang kemari untuk kekasihku… " jong woon menarik tubuh wookie dan mendekapnya dengan protective.

"MWO….? KEKASIH…..?"

"Ne…. mau kau apakan wookie….? mau kau apakan kekasihku…..? hah….?" Bentak jong woon benar-benar marah melihat orang yang dicintainya direndahkan seperti itu.

"maksud oppa….. dia kekasih oppa…..?" soo hee menunjuk wookie yang hanya diam, wajahnya terlihat memar akibat pukulan beberapa saat tadi.

"ne dia kekasihku…. Namja yang paling aku cintai….. ada masalah dengan itu…? " kata-kata jong woon berhasil membuat semua yang ada disana membelalakan matanya.

"kalian lihat….! Namja yang kalian katakan tak normal lebih beruntung dari kalian….." kata henry yang kesal, karena terus melihat wookie diintimidasi.

"kekerasan disekolah….. kurasa penjara bisa membuat kalian menjadi sedikit berhati…" kata jong woon dengan tatapan dingin.

"hyungie…. Jangan seperti ini…." Wookie menenangkan jong woon yang terlihat emosi "membentak yeoja sama saja kau membentak umma mu….. sudahlah, aku tak apa-apa….." kata wookie tersenyum lembut.

"dengar…! Kau seharusnya malu….." hardik jong woon pada yeoja dihadapannya.

"hyungie chagi….. jika kau masih membentaknya begitu aku tak mau jadi kekasihmu lagi…aku tak ingin kekasihku menjadi namja kasar..…" kata wookie membuat jong woon kaget.

"Ne…ne….. arraso chagiya….." jong woon segera mengangkat tubuh wookie dan pergi meninggalkan gerombolan itu. kyu dan yang lain hanya mengikuti jong woon yang menggendong wookie ke UKS.

'_akan kubuat kau menyesal karena menyiksa masa depan dan kebahagiaanku, tunggu saja waktu keterpurukanmu datang….'_ sejenak Jong Woon menoleh dan menatap tajam kearah Soo Hee yang Justru terdiam tak percaya jika seorang artis seperti Jong Woon baru saja mengatakan Wookie adalah kekasihnya. Dan dalam hati Jong Woon bersumpah tak akan membiarkan ini berlangsung lebih lama.

"mau apa hyung kemari….?" Tanya wookie pada jong woon yang sibuk mengobati memar disudut bibirnya.

"…." Tak ada tanggapan apapun dari jong woon, jong woon hanya tetap sibuk mengobati wookie. namun dari sorot matanya sangat terlihat jika jong woon sangat marah.

"hyung…." panggil wookie lagi tapi tetap tak ada jawaban dari yesung membuat wookie menggeleng dan membuat teman-teman wookie hanya terdiam.

_CHU_

Satu kecupan lembut dari bibir wookie dibibir jong woon sukses membuat namja sipit itu menghentikan kegiatannya mengobati wookie dan kini menatap wajah sang kekasih.

"jadi harus dengan ciuman ya, untuk meredam amarah mu…..? hmm…?" kata wookie membelai surai hitam Jong Woon yang menutupi dahi dan tersenyum.

"chagiya…" kata jong woon lirih menatap wookie.

"hyungie chagi….. tak perlu seperti ini….. aku baik-baik saja…."

"jangan bercanda chagiya….. bahkan aku melihat sendiri mereka menyiksamu…. Dan kau bilang kau baik-baik saja…..?" kembali, jong woon menghardik dengan nada emosinya.

"selalu seperti itu hyung katanya….." kata kyu yang sejak tadi hanya menatap jong woon dan wookie. "bahkan saat aku membelanya pun tetap itu yang dikatakannya….."

"wookie…. kekasihmu sudah tau, jadi berhentilah menutupinya….. tak lihatkah jong woon oppa sangat mengkhawatirkanmu….." timpal sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya dibahu kyu, sang kekasih.

"aku baik-baik saja nuuna…. Kau tau itu kan….?" Jawab wookie menatap sungmin dengan tersenyum tulusnya.

"chagiya cukup….." kata jong woon tegas "berhenti bilang kau baik-baik saja…. Karena aku tak melihat kau baik-baik saja…" jong woon membelai rambut wookie lembut.

"hyungie….. sudah tak percayakah kau pada kekasihmu….?" Wookie meraih jemari jong woon yang membelai kepalanya dan menggenggamnya. "jika sudah tak percaya lagi untuk apa masih jadi kekasihku….?" Tambah wookie melengkungkan senyumnya.

"hhaaahhhh….." desahan pasrah terdengar dari bibir semua yang ada di ruang kesehatan itu. sahabat wookie dan jong woon, kekasihnya.

"selalu saja bilang seperti itu…" dengus jong woon menatap pasrah wookie.

"selama kalian masih bersamaku, aku akan selalu baik-baik saja….." Wookie mengulas senyum tulus pada Jong Woon dan sahabatnya "masih mau membahasnya lagi….? Hmm…?" Tanya wookie menatap semuanya bergantian.

"Ne…Ne… tak akan ada yang membahasnya lagi….." kata eunhyuk mencibir "taeseo….?" Dengusnya membuat wookie terkikik.

"jadi, ada apa hyung datang ke incheon….? sampai harus kesekolahan….?" Tanya wookie kembali beralih pada yesung yang sudah mendudukan diri diranjang, didekat wookie.

"sengaja…. Aku kemari ingin menjemputmu chagiya….." jawab jong woon.

"menjemput wookie untuk apa oppa….?" Tanya sungmin menegakan kepalanya dari bahu kyuhyun.

"rahasia sungmin-ah….." jawab jong woon dengan jahilnya membuat sungmin dan yang lain mengernyit.

"hyung tak ingin macam-macam padaku kan….?" Kata wookie bergidik ngeri menatap jong woon.

"hyung jangan macam-macam pada wookie hyung….." Kyu ikut menhardik.

"kami akan mengeroyokmu hyung jika kau macam-macam…." Kali ini henry dengan semangat mengancam Jong Woon

"yaaiisshh…kalian…." Dengus Jong Woon pada sahabat wookie "chagiya…. Kenapa kalian menuduhku begitu…..? kalau aku mau sudah dari dulu aku macam-macam….." cibir jong woon memesang tampang kesal.

"hehe…. Ne…Ne… miandhe….." wookie menangkup kedua pipi jong woon dengan telapak tangannya "sudah jangan pasang wajah sok ngambek….. jelek, tak cocok…." Kata wookie terkekeh.

"poppoo…" kata jong woon memajukan bibirnya.

"Mwo….? Shiero…. Ini tempat umum….. tak lihat banyak orang disini…." Kata wookie dengan cepat menarik diri menjauh dari jong woon.

"yah, memang salah kalau aku minta cium kekasihku….? Ayolah chagiya…." Rayu jong woon kembali mendekatkan diri kearah wookie. "bukankah tadi kau sudah melakukannya…..? beri aku lagi…." Kata jong woon menggoda.

"shiero…. Shiero…." Wookie menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya saat jong woon semakin mendekat.

'BUUGGH'

"aawwwhhh….." pekik jong woon sembari mengusap kepalanya, sebuah bantal baru saja melayang 'lembut' menghantam kepalanya.

"Oppa…. Malulah sedikit pada kami…. setidaknya jaga image mu sebagai artis..." Dengus Eunhyuk sebal. Bingo…! Si Nunna kita tambah jealous sepertinya sampai melempar kepala Jong Woon dengan bantal….

"hyuung…. Jangan mesum…. Kami masih disini…." Henry ikut protes pada jong woon yang hanya nyengir tak jelas.

"rasakan…!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

To be continued bukan Tubercollossis.

Thank you very much….  
I know this is a bad story…..

I just wanna to fun…..  
you wanna to review…? I'm not force you to do it….

Xie Xie da zhi hao… *bow…bow…bow…*

**.**

**.**

_**yes, this is Lody- gege...  
i don't know, why my story is lost...  
i think this fandom was delete it...**_

_**and, i'll try to re-post this story from beggining...**_

jadi, berharap saja FF gege tidak didelete lagi...  
maaf, kalau riviewnya gga di bales... soalnya dulu udah pernah... :D

_Thank You_

_**( Xie-Xie da zhi hao….. Wo Ai ni….) **_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sebelumnya…._

"_Oppa…. Malulah sedikit pada kami…." Dengus Eunhyuk sebal. Bingo…! Si Nunna kita tambah jealous sepertinya sampai melempar kepala Jong Woon dengan bantal…._

"_hyuung…. Jangan mesum…. Kami masih disini…." Henry ikut protes pada jong woon yang hanya nyengir tak jelas._

"_rasakan…!" _

**.**

**.**

**My Lovely Idol…..**

by : Lody Charming

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang lagi popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

"rasakan…!" hardik wookie memukul punggung jong woon yang berbuah death glare dari sang kekasih.

Setelah keributan tak penting itu, jong woon meminta ijin pada pihak sekolah untuk membawa wookie dan kyuhyun pulang kerumah. Tapi sayangnya henry, sungmin dan eunhyuk tak bisa ikut dengan alasaan mereka akan membicarakan masalah keluarga. Tapi meskipun tak ikut toh sungmin, eunhyuk dan henry juga akan tau alasan jong woon datang ke incheon bahkan kesekolah wookie.

"mochi china aku pulang dulu…." Kata kyu pada henry ketika akan masuk kedalam mobil jong woon.

"enak sekali kabur dari pelajaran kimia…" keluh henry membuat yang lain tersenyum.

"ahh… bilang saja kalau tak ada aku tak ada yang bisa kau contek….." kata kyu dengan bangganya.

"kalau sudah tau jangan diperjelas…paboo !" cibir henry membuat kyu tertawa.

"nuuna…. Kami pamit dulu ya….." kali ini wookie berpamitan pada si kembar yang juga mengantarkan jong woon, wookie dan kyu sampai keparkiran.

"Ne…." jawab sungmin mengangguk. Disudut area sekolah terlihat para hakseng yang menatap kearah wookie dengan tatapan heran, iri, aneh dan tatapan yang…..entahlah.

"oppa…. Kau sungguh tak mau memberi tahu kami kenapa menjemput kyu dan wookie dari sekolah…..?" Tanya eunhyuk lagi berharap kali ini jong woon memberii tahunya.

"bukankah nantinya kalian juga akan tau kenapa aku kemari…..? jadi tak usah bersikeras bertanya begitu….." jawab jong woon dengan santainya.

"terserah oppa saja….." kata eunhyuk dengan nada sebal.

"chagiya…. Aku pulang ne….." pamit kyu pada sungmin lalu mengecup kening sungmin sekilas.

"hati-hati…." Balas sungmin.

"ah… henry-ah….." panggil jong woon pada henry.

"ne hyung…"

"yoona menitipkan salam untukmu….. dia bilang kau itu namja yang lucu…" kata jong woon lalu masuk kedalam mobil menyusul wookie dan kyu yang sudah masuk mobil.

'BLUSSHHH'

"yah hyung…." henry menjadi salah tingkah mendengar ucapan jong woon, pipinya menjadi merona, ditambah tatapan aneh nan jahil dari sungmin dan eunhyuk.

"eecciieee….. mochi…." Goda sungmin dan eunhyuk sukses membuat henry semakin merona.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Angin berhembus sedikit dingin, langit juga tampak sedikit mendung, membuat bintang tertutup awan hitam tebal. Meski cuaca sedang tak bagus tapi sepertinya wookie menikmatinya. Sejak tadi bibirnya terus melengkungkan senyuman bahagia.

"ini coklat panasnya hyung….." kata wookie menyerahkan segelas minuman panas pada seorang namja.

"kemari….." kata jong woon -sang namja- menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya lalu menerima gelas dari wookie.

"malam ini aku senang….." kata wookie mendudukan dirinya disamping jong woon.

"aku tau itu chagiya…. " Jong Woon menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku.

"jjinjaro….?".

"Ne…. senyummu itu memberi tahuku jika kau sedang senang….." jawab jong woon membelai rambut wookie dan meneguk coklat panasnya perlahan. "dan aku ikut senang karenanya….."

"sudah semakin memahamiku….hmm…?" wookie membelai pipi jong woon dan tersenyum.

"bodoh jika aku tak bisa memahamimu chagiya….." ujar jong woon menyunggingkan senyumnya "bagaimana bisa aku jadi suami yang baik jika tak memahami calon 'istrinya'….." katanya lagi semakin tersenyum membuat matanya seperti bulan sabit.

"yakin akan menjadikanku istrimu …? " tanya wookie tersenyum tipis.

"lebih dari yang kau tau chagiya….. apalagi setelah aku lihat masa depanku dari matamu….." jong woon membelai surai coklat madu wookie yang sesekali tertiup angin malam kota seoul. Sejenak membuat jong woon teringat kejadian kemarin.

Kemarin, jong woon datang ke incheon untuk menjemput wookie, itu membuat jong woon melihat jika wookie menderita. Membuat jong woon dikuasai amarah saat melihat kekasih hatinya direndahkan dan dihina. Hatinya sungguh tak bisa menerima semuanya, terlebih saat jong woon tau wookie tak pernah menceritakan semua yang dia alami disekolah kepada appa dan ummanya. Tapi wookie selalu saja mengatakan dia baik-baik saja. Beruntung masih ada Kyuhyun, Henry, Sungmin dan juga Hyukie yang selalu menemani Wookie. Dalam hati Jong Woon berjanji jika setelah ini wookie-nya hanya boleh bahagia. BAHAGIA…. Titik..!

"kau suka seoul chagiya…?" Tanya jong woon pelan pada wookie yang tengah memejamkan matanya menikmati terpaan angin malam.

"anniya…." Jawab wookie menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis.

"benarkah….?"

"Ne… aku tak suka seoul…" kata wookie lagi "tapi aku suka pada orang yang menemaniku selama aku diseoul….." wookie membuka matanya dan menoleh kesamping menatap jong woon

"hehehehe… pandai merayu… eoh…?" jong woon mencolek hidung wookie membuat wookie menyipitkan matanya

"aku tak merayu hyungie….. " jawab wookie terkekeh.

"Jong Woon…. Wookie….. ayo makan malam….." teriakan dari ambang pintu membuat jong woon dan wookie menoleh. Heenim, umma Jong Woon berteriak dengan kekuatan penuh pada keduanya.

"Ne sebentar….." sahut jong woon dan wookie sedikit berteriak.

"umma senang bertemu denganmu chagiya…" kata jong woon setelah melihat yeoja setengah baya –Heenim- yang baru saja berteriak diambang pintu sudah kembali masuk kedalam.

"aku juga senang bertemu heenim ahjumma…" kata wookie tersenyum.

Ya, wookie sedang berada di seoul, jong woon sengaja mengajak wookie ke seoul karena Heenim, sang umma dari jong woon yang terlewat penasaran pada wookie. Jong Woon selalu menggoda ummanya dengan mengatakan jika wookie-nya sangat manis, lucu, polos dan baik. membuat Heenim semakin penasaran pada namja yang selalu Jong Woon akui sebagai calon 'istrinya'. Karena itulah jong woon menjemput wookie dan mengajaknya ke Seoul, tentu saja setelah meminta ijin dari kangin, leeteuk bahkan kyuhyun.

"ayo hyung…. nanti ahjjusi dan ahjjuma menunggu….." kata wookie berdiri dari duduknya dan nyaris melangkah.

'SREEETTT'

"kyaaa…" pekik wookie saat dengan tiba-tiba jong woon menarik pinggangnya hingga kini terjatuh tepat diatas pangkuan jong woon.

'BLUUUSSHHH'

Wajah merah merona wookie didapati jong woon seketika saat jong woon menatap wajah wookie yang tepat dihadapannya, bahkan jong woon bisa merasakan hembusan nafas wookie yang sedikit tak teratur menerpa wajahnya.

"kenapa…. Eum….?" Tanya yesung menahan senyum geli menatap wokie yang justru menunduk.

"….." hanya gelengan pelan yang didapat jong woon. Wookie menunduk dan menarik ujung kemeja jong woon.

"chagiya…" jong woon mengangkat dagu wookie agar menatapnya. Jong woon tersenyum senang saat melihat semburat merah dipipi sang kekasih. "kenapa….?"

"apa yang hyung lakukan…..?" Tanya wookie gugup dan berusaha berdiri dari pangkuan jong woon.

"kau malu….? Hmm….?"

"tentu saja…. Apa-apaan ini….? kalau ahjjusi atau ahjumma melihat kan…."

_CHU_

Wookie membelalak saat jong woon mengecup bibirnya, dadanya semakin berdegub cepat, dan rasanya sedikit panas. Bukankah cuaca sedang mendung tapi kenapa terasa panas….?

"kau cerewet sekali sih…" kata jong woon setelah melepas ciuman singkatnya.

"yah…hyung…."

"berhentilah protes chagiya…atau kucium lagi…." potong jong woon sebelum wookie selesei dengan protesnya membuat wookie langsung bungkam. "memangnya salah jika seperti ini dengan kekasihku….?" Yesung membelai pipi wookie.

"bukannya salah, hanya saja…"

"kau malu….? Atau takut….?" Tanya jong woon "aku ini kekasihmu, untuk apa malu….? Jika kau takut, apa yang kau takutkan…..?" dengus jong woon.

"hehehe…." Wookie tersenyum melihat wajah jong woon yang lagi-lagi cemberut. "aigooo….. kekasihku ngambek lagi….." entah sadar atau tidak wookie mengalungkan lengannya dileher jong woon.

"aku hanya ingin seperti namja lain chagiya…" Jong Woon mencium dagu wookie.

"mengakui jika kau berbeda dari namja yang lain….? eum…?"

"aku special chagiya…. Bukan berbeda….." Jong Woon mengulas senyum dan mengecup leher wookie.

"Jika tak berbeda….. lalu ingin terihat sama dengan namja lain dalam hal apa….?" Wookie membelai rambut bagian belakang Jong Woon yang sudah sedikit memanjang.

"aku ingin bermanja-manja dengan kekasihku…bukankah namja lain juga bermanja-manja dengan kekasih mereka….? " dan kecupan kembali dirasakan wookie diarea lehernya membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"hmmm….." gumam wookie berhasil membuat Jong Woon menatapnya "dan aku akan memanjakan kekasihku….." colekan kecil di hidung jong woon membuat jong woon terkekeh.

"sudah seharusnya begitu…"

"Hyungie… " wookie sedikit risih dengan sentuhan tangan jong woon yang menyusup dipinggangnya.

"wae…..? bukankah kau bilang akan memanjakan kekasihmu…? Hmm…."

"aku tak mau ahjjusi dan ahjjuma melihatnya…" wookie meraih tangan Jong woon yang mampir dipinggangnya dan menariknya keluar dari bajunya.

"biar saja…. Biar kita dinikahkan sekalian…" dengus Jong Woon memprotes karena tangannya yang tak lagi mendapat kesenangan dibalik baju wookie itu.

'DUK'

"Jangan aneh-aneh Kim Jong Woon….." wookie membenturkan dahinya pelan ke dahi Jong Woon, dibiarkannya tetap menempel. Tapi, hembusan nafas Jong Woon dirasakan semakin berat setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"tetaplah seperti ini….." jong woon mendekap erat pinggang wookie tiba-tiba dan menyerukan wajahnya didada wookie.

"hyungiee… kau kenapa…..?" Tanya wookie heran melihat gelagat aneh dari jong woon.

"anniya…. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap seperti ini…." Jong woon menghirup aroma soft citrus dari tubuh wookie. "tetap tersenyum bahagia…."

"chagiya….." wookie menarik wajah jong woon dari dadanya dan menatapnya. "apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu….?" Tanyanya lembut.

Wookie tau benar kebiasaan Jong Woon, ketika berada didekat wookie dan tengah memikirkan masalah, jong woon akan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada wookie untuk mencari ketenangan. Entah kenapa tapi hanya dengan mencium aroma soft citrus dari tubuh wookie dan mendengar degub jantung wookie membuat Jong Woon merasa sangat tenang.

"miandhe….." kata jong woon lirih dan mengeratkan dekapannya.

"miandhe untuk apa….?"

"karena aku tak selalu ada disampingmu untuk menjagamu…" jong woon menatap sedih wookie yang justru tersenyum

"memikirkan kejadian itu lagi….?" Tanya wookie mengerti arah pembicaraan jong woon.

"ne…. seandainya aku selalu didekatmu tak akan seperti ini chagiya… seandainya aku tak sejauh ini denganmu aku pasti akan selalu menjagamu…" keluh jong woon dengan nada penyesalan.

"Kim Jong Woon chagiya… kekasihku yang paling aku cintai….." wookie menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajah jong woon "dengarkan aku… aku baik-baik saja, akan selalu baik-baik saja….. bukankah aku sering mengatakannya…..?"

"tapi tidak dengan kenyataannya….. kau selalu disiksa….. aku sungguh tak berguna menjadi kekasihmu….. pab….."

"ssstttt…." Wookie menempelkan telunjuknya didepan bibir jong woon untuk menghentikan kata-kata jong woon. "kau yang terbaik….."

"…." Jong woon hanya terdiam, matanya menatap wookie, menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah kekasih kecilnya itu. indah, sangat indah, itulah kesan yang selalu didapat jong woon dari wookie.

"siapa bilang hyung tak berguna….? Bagiku hyung yang terbaik….." wookie kembali tersenyum "meski hyung jauh, tak selalu ada disampingku tapi aku percaya hyung selalu mengingatku… mendengar hyung mengatakan 'bogoshipo' padaku membuatku yakin selalu ada aku dihati hyung….." kata wookie menunjuk dada yesung.

"kau memang selalu ada dihatiku chagiya….."

"mendengar nada khawatir saat hyung menanyakan kabarku lewat telepon, membuatku yakin hyung akan selalu mendoakan aku agar aku tetap dalam keadaan baik…"

"aku memang selalu berharap kau baik-baik saja chagiya, meski aku tak didekatmu….."

"dan mendengar hyung mengatakan 'saranghae' padaku membuatku yakin kaulah yang terbaik untukku hyung…." wookie tersenyum dan mengecup kilas dahi jong woon.

"chagiya….." panggil jong woon pelan, obs hitamnya menatap iris coklat milik wookie yang begitu meneduhkan hatinya.

_CHU_

Kecupan lembut dari jong woon dirasakan wookie tepat dikeningnya. "miandhe karena hyung tak selalu ada disampingmu untuk menjagamu dan mengangkat bebanmu…"

_CHU_

Kembali kecupan lembut Jong Woon dirasakan wookie tepat dihidungnya "miandhe karena kau masih harus menghadapi segalanya sendiri….."

_CHU_

Sapuan bibir jong woon pada bibir wookie membuat wookie terpejam, menikmati kecupan lembut dari kekasihnya.

"tapi semua akan segera berakhir…. Hyung akan selalu ada disampingmu untuk menjaga dan membahagiakanmu… hyung janji…" jong woon tersenyum membelai pipi wookie. "saranghae….." kata jong woon pelan.

"nado saranghae…" kecupan sayang dihadiahkan wookie di kening Jong Woon, membuat jong woon mau tak mau tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Seandainya ada wartawan disini kira-kira headline surat kabar besok tertulis seperti apa ya….?" Kata jong woon menarik pinggang wookie membuat wookie semakin mendekat dearahnya.

"gyaaa…. Hyung, jangan macam-macam…." Kata wookie panic saat merasa dirinya semakin mendekat kearah jong woon.

"bukankah wajar jika macam-macam pada kekasihku sendiri…." Jong woon mengerling jahil membuat wookie merinding.

"aiiisshhh… kenapa memasang tampang mesum begini sih hyung….? kau membuatku takut….." dengus wookie berusaha lepas dari dekapan jong woon.

"hahahaha….. masak tampan begini dibilang mesum… kau saja yang berfikir kearah sana…" tawa jong woon menepuk dahi wookie pelan.

"aiishhh… kalau begitu turunkan aku hyung….. nanti kalau ada wartawan sungguhan bisa-bisa penggemarmu mencincangku…" kata wookie mempoutkan bibirnya.

_CHU_

Jong woon yang selalu saja tak bisa menahan diri ketika melihat exspresi wookie saat cemberut kembali mencium bibir mungil wookie. sejenak wookie kaget mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba, meskipun sering jong woon melakukannya tapi selalu saja membuat wookie kaget. Dan mungkin karena insting seorang kekasih, wookie membalas ciuman jong woon.

"hhaaah…haahh…" wookie menghirup udara dengan rakusnya setelah berhasil mendorong tubuh jong woon untuk sedikit menjauh. "mau membunuhku…? Eoh…?" omel wookie, karena jong woon tak segera mau melepas ciumannya meski wookie sudah kehabisan nafasnya.

"kau menikmatinya chagi….?" Tanya jong woon tersenyum menggoda membuat wookie mendengus.

"hyung…. bisakah kurangi sedikit semangatmu saat berciuman denganku…..?" kata wookie dengan polosnya yang membuat jong woon justru merona entah kenapa.

'_astaga wookie… ternyata kau sungguh masih polos…..'_ jong woon menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

"hyung….kenapa malah bengong….? Berfikir jorok ya…? " Bentakan dan tuduhan wookie membuat jong woon terlonjak.

"Aiiisshh….. tuduhanmu terlalu keji chagi….." Jong Woon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dengar tidak kataku….?" Hardik wookie lagi "bisakah kurangi semangatmu itu jika menciumku….? Huh…?" wookie mengangkat dagunya kearah Jong Woon.

"eehm…. Sepertinya sulit chagiya…" kata jong woon menyipitkan matanya "hanya melihatnya saja membuatku semangat apalagi jika bibirku sudah menyentuhnya…" kata jong woon menyentuh bibir wookie dengan ibu jarinya.

"jangan mesum Kim Jong Woon….." cibir wookie yang merasakan sedikit hawa-hawa mesum dari jong woon kembali muncul.

"biar saja…. Toh aku mesum pada kekasihku ini….. dan hanya akan mesum pada kekasihku saja….." kata jong woon megacak rambut wookie.

"hyung…. jangan mengacak rambutku… nanti tampanku hilang…" protes wookie dengan segala kekesalannya yang justru berbuah tawa ejekan dari jong woon

"chagiya…. Kau itu tak pernah tampan…"

"MWO…..? apa katamu hyung….?" wookie melotot pada jong woon.

"ne… sejak kapan kau itu tampan…? Tak pernah chagiya….. karena bagiku kau itu manis…. Sangat manis….." kata jong woon membuat wookie tersipu.

"tadi mesum sekarang sok menggombal….. aiisshhh dasar Jong Woon…!" dengus wookie lagi.

"tapi kau suka kan…..?" goda jong woon dengan seringaian jahilnya.

"aku jadi takut menikah denganmu hyung….." cibir wookie membuat alis Jong Woon berkerut.

"Wae….?"

"Belum menikahiku saja kau sudah hiperaktiv begini….. bagaimana jika menikah nanti….?" Kata wookie mengerutkan keningnya membuat jong Woon terkekeh.

"tidak usah khawatir chagiya….." Jong Woon mngusap rambut wookie lembut "kurasa aku hanya akan sedikit brutal saja….." mata Jong Woon mengerling jahil.

"MWO….." mata wookie membulat mendengar perkataan Jong Woon.

"tapi aku yakin chagiya, kau akan menikmati kebrutalan ku nanti….." kembali Jong Woon memasang tampang jahil dan seringaian.

"Oh Tuhan…. Aku baru tau ada artis se mesum ini….." wookie mendongakan wajahnya kelangit sekilas seakan bicara pada Tuhan lalu kembali menatap Jong Woon

"aku tidak mesum chagiya….." kata Jong Woon pelan, tangannya kembali menarik pinggang wookie dipangkuannya untuk semakin mendekat dengannya. "hanya menunjukan betapa aku mencintaimu….." ditiupnya dada wookie membuat aroma soft sitrus kembali tercium hidungnya.

"Hyungie… jangan menggodaku….." wookie mengusap kepala Jong Woon yang sudah tenggelam didadanya.

"Aroma Tubuhmu sungguh membuatku mabuk chagii..." Bukannya mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Wookie, Jong Woon Justru menyamankan wajahnya itu.

"ehh….." wookie tersentak saat pinggangnya kembali didekap semakin erat jong woon yang masih saja sembunyi didadanya.

"tak kusangka kekasihku menjaga bentuk tubuhnya…." Kata jong woon kini menarik wajahnya dari dada wookie dan menatap kekasihnya itu.

"maksud hyung…?" alis wookkie bertaut tanda tak mengerti.

"tubuhmu bahkan pernah lebih berat dari ini….. tapi sekarang…. Sungguh ideal…." Kerlingan jahil itu masih tersemat di mata sipit Jong Woon

"aiigooo….. dasar tukang rayu pervert….." desah wookie yang sepertinya mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Jong Woon padanya. Suka merayu dan eehmm….. pervert.

"Percayalah chagiya…. Tubuhmu terlihat sangat indah meski tertutup pakaian…" jong woon membelai perut wookie dan tersenyum.

'BLUUUSSSHHHHH' rona merah kembali terlihat dipipi wookie saat mendengar perkataan Jong Woon.

"berhentilah menggodaku hyungie…. jangan sampai aku tergoda…" wookie kembali merangkulkan lengannya ke leher Jong Woon dan membelai rambut Jong Woon

"Uhmm…. Aku jadi ingin tau bagaimana jika kau tergoda chagi….."

"hyungie…. aku masih sekolah, aku tak mau hamil di luar nikah….." kata wookie mengulas senyum nan menggoda membuat Jong Woon menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"hehehehe…. Pabooya..." Jong Woon terkekeh mendengar penuturan aneh dari sang kekasih. "tak kusangka anak sekolah sepertimu bisa begitu menggoda imanku….." katanya lagi menyentil hidung wookie.

Mungkin karena terlalu asyik dengan dunia mereka, jong Woon dan Wookie tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang didekat mereka sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Yah, Kim Yoona yang diminta sang umma memanggil oppa dan calon kakak iparnya, kini sedang berdiri beberapa meter dari Jong Woon dan Wookie, wajahnya bersemu merah, dan dadanya sedikit berdegub tak normal. Beberapa kali dialihkan pandangannya dari 2 orang Kim itu. meski sejak awal Yoona tau jika Jong Woon, sang oppa tak bisa mencintai seorang gadis dan tak mungkin melihat Jong Woon bermesraan dengan gadis, tapi ayolah….. ini kali pertama seumur hidupnya -18 tahun- melihat sepasang pria bermesraan seperti itu didepan matanya. dan itu membuat Yoona sungguh Speechless.

"Aiiigooo….. beginikah cara mereka pacaran…..? sungguh aku baru melihatnya….." gumam Yoona yang masih tak disadari keberadaannya, mungkin lebih tepatnya 2 Kim itu tak mempedulikan keberadaannya.

"Kim Ryeowook…. Taukah kau….? Menatapmu membuatku sungguh merasa lapar….." suara Jong Woon berhasil menghentikan langkah Yoona yang akan mendekati mereka.

"huuuhh…" Yoona menghembuskan nafasnya "Oh Kim Ryeowook… kau sangat hebat… bisa menrubah si Charismatic Jong Woon menjadi si Pervert Jong Woon…." digelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap sang oppa yang akan langsung berubah 1800 derajat saat bersama kekasihnya.

"Sudah kau katakan hal seperti itu pada berapa banyak namja…..? berapa banyak namja yang sudah mendengarnya sebelum aku….? Hmm… hmm…?" Wookie menepuk-nepuk pipi Jong Woon membuat Jong Woon merengut.

"sekali lagi menuduhku sekeji itu akan benar-benar kumakan kau….." hardik Jong Woon masih mengerutkan keningnya kesal.

"Coba saja kalau berani….." tantang Wookie mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Jong Woon membuat Jong Woon sedikit gelagapan.

Ok…. Salahkan saja Wookie yang masih saja menggoda Jong Woon padahal dia tau kalau kekasihnya itu ternyata sedikit mesum. Salahkan Wookie yang membuat seorang Kim Jong Woon menjdi lebih 'lapar' dari sebelumnya. Dan salahkan Wookie jika setelah ini akan ada bagian Tubuhnya yang lecet dan terasa perih... Tanpa pikir panjang Jong Woon menarik pinggang Wookie yang masih di atas pangkuannya, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, membuat Wookie serta merta memejamkan matanya….. dan…

"YAK…. KIM JONG WOON….KIM RYEOWOOK…."

'GLUKK'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

To be continued bukan Tubercollossis.

Thank you very much….  
I know this is a bad story…..

I just wanna to fun…..  
you wanna to review…? I'm not force you to do it….

Xie Xie da zhi hao… *bow…bow…bow…*

**.**

**.**

yes, this is Lody- gege...  
i don't know, why my story is lost...  
i think this fandom was delete it...

and, i'll try to re-post this story from beggining...

jadi, berharap saja FF gege tidak didelete lagi...  
maaf, kalau riviewnya gga di bales... soalnya dulu udah pernah... :D

.

**_[_Enno KimLee : gege stay di pantai indah kapuk... lapiazza...?**  
_**waduuh... gege lupa, gege sering ke lapiazza, cuma lupa hari apa kesananya...**_  
_**kalau lain kali ketemu gege lagi, tegur dong... hehe]**_

_**.**_

_**_Thank You_**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sebelumnya….._

_**.**_

"_sekali lagi menuduhku sekeji itu akan benar-benar kumakan kau….." hardik Jong Woon masih mengerutkan keningnya kesal._

"_Coba saja kalau berani….." tantang Wookie mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Jong Woon membuat Jong Woon sedikit gelagapan._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**My Lovely Idol…..**

by : Lody Charming

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang lagi popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"YAK…. KIM JONG WOON….KIM RYEOWOOK…."

'GLUKK'

Teriakan seorang yeoja membuat jong woon dan wookie tersetak kaget. Kim Yoona, yang sudah semakin gerah melihat kemesraan oppanya sepertinya tak tahan lagi untuk tidak menghentikan aksi vulgar oppa-oppa didepannya itu.

"yah kim yoona kau itu kenapa teriak-teriak….? Mengganggu saja…. Brisiik…!" hardik jong woon kesal pada sang dongsaeng

"sedang apa kalian…..?" tanyanya ketika sudah mendekati wookie dan jong woon.

"menurutmu kami sedang apa….?" Tanya jong woon dengan santainya, tangannya tetap mendekap pinggang wookie dengan protective.

"jangan bercumbu dihalaman begini….. lakukanlah dikamar…..!" kata yoona dengan santainya saat melihat posisi yang sedikit 'vulgar' karena wookie duduk dipangkuan jong woon dengan tubuh yang nyaris tanpa jarak, bahkan jong woon dengan mudahnya menempelkan wajahnya kedada wookie.

'BLETAKKK'

"apooo…." Rintihan nista menyedihkan terdengar dari bibir yoona yang terkadang suka berkata seenak jidatnya setelah dengan kompak dan semangat menggebu jong woon juga wookie menempelang kepala yoona.

"jangan berfikir macam-macam yoona-ah…." Hardik wookie menatap yoona horror.

"siapa yang berfikir macam-macam….? Jelas-jelas aku melihat kalian yang macam-macam…." Cibir Yoona menunjuk kearah Jong Woon dan Wookie.

"kau itu yeoja jangan suka berfikir mesum….." timpal jong woon.

"benar… jangan suka meniru otak oppamu yang isinya pikiran-pikiran Pervert….." kata wookie entah polos atau terlewat paboo membuat jong woon melotot.

"wookieeee…." Geram jong woon pada wookie. "kau itu mau mendukungku atau mengataiku….? Hah….?"

"apa….? Apa aku salah bicara….?" Kembali dengan watadosnya wookie bertanya.

"yah…yah…. Kalau tak ingin aku berfikir mesum berhenti pangku-pangkuan….. palli, hentikan itu…." dengus yoona sebal karena bukannya menyudahi posisi pangku-pangkuannya, jong woon justru memeluk erat pinggang wookie.

"aiishh mengganggu saja kau itu… dasar….!" Dengus jong woon yang akhirnya dengan amat sangat tidak rela membiarkan wookie beranjak dari pangkuannya. "tak taukah aku harus menunggu berbulan-bulan untuk ini….." geramnya masih tak terima.

"I don't care….. ayo masuk dan makan malam….. umma dan appa sudah menunggu kalian…." kata yoona lalu berjalan didepan wookie dan jong woon.

'GREEP'

"ehh….." wookie tersentak saat Jong Woon menyambar pinggangnya selagi berjalan.

"aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikahimu chagiya…." Kata jong woon tanpa menatap wookie. "dan ingin segera melihat betapa indahnya tubuhmu…tanpa pakaian…." Jong woon menatap wookie sekilas dan menyeringai.

'GLEEEKKKK !' wookie menelan ludahnya mendengar penuturan jong woon baru saja, tubuhnya merinding seketika, entah kenapa sedikit bergidik mendengar keinginan jong woon apalagi jika sudah menunjukan seringaian ala kyu. Sepertinya pertanda kurang baik…. ehm… ralat, pertanda yang teramat sangat sangat tidak baik…..

" jangan membayangkannya sekarang chagiya… kajja kita makan malam…." gumam jong woon menarik wookie berjalan lebih cepat saat sudah memasuki pintu halaman belakang.

**.**

**.**

Hari ke-3 berada di Seoul, di tengah-tengah keluarga kekasihnya membuat Wookie sejenak melupakan kepenatan hatinya. Keluarga kekasihnya –Jong Woon- sangat baik padanya, Kim Hankyung sang kepala keluarga begitu bijaksana dan berwibawa, pembawaan yang tenang membuat kedua anaknya –Jong Woon dan Yoona- begitu segan padanya. Sang kepala Rumah Tangga, Kim Heechul –Heenim- adalah seorang wanita yang sukses dalam karrier dan keluarga, Profesi sebagai seorang dosen cukup membuatnya terlihat cerdas, tapi jangan salah… seorang Kim Heechul adalah 'penguasa' keluarga Kim yang sesungguhnya. Kim Yoona, si bungsu keluarga Kim, begitu baik dan sangat-sangat bersahabat, meski sikapnya sedikit hiperaktive, talk active dan terlewat polos dalam berkata-kata membuat suasana lebih ramai, dan si artis ternama, Kim Jong Woon, kekasihnya, adalah namja dengan kepribadian ganda…ganda…? Yah.. ganda,, Ketika berada didepan public sikapnya begitu berwibawa dan berkharisma, tapi ketika berada didekatnya…. Oh sungguh semua menguar entah kemana dan hanya menyisakan sifat yang konyol dan sedikit kekanakan tak ubahnya seperti Kyuhyun adiknya.

"kau senang berada disini wookie….?" Tanya heenim ketika dia, wookie dan Hankyung sedang duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Ne Ahjjuma…. Aku senang, keluarga disini sangat baik padaku….." jawab wookie mengulas senyum tulus pada heenim dan hankyung.

"Syukurlah chagi jika kau senang….. berarti nanti saat kau tinggal disini kau tak terlalu sulit beradaptasi lagi…" heechul membalas senyuman wookie dengan manisnya, disandarkan kepalanya dibahu hankyung yang sedang asyik mengganti-ganti chanel TV.

"Ne ahjjuma…" jawab wookie sedikit kikuk melihat heenim dan heechul yang sedikit mesra didepannya. Bertanya-tanya kemana Jong Woon…..?

Ayolah kawan, keberadaan Wookie di Seoul tak lantas membuat Jong Woon bebas dari jadwalnya yang super padat. Dia –Jong Woon- harus tetap mengisi acara, tampil di acara On Air maupun Off Air di berbagai stasiun televisi nasional. Sungguh kekasih Wookie adalah pria yang sangat popular.

"Hannie…. Bisakah tidak kau ganti-ganti chanelnya….? Aku pusing melihatnya….." keluhan Heenim pada hankyung sang suami berhasil membuat Wookie mengalihakan pandangannya dari buku biografi Kim Jong Woon kearah 2 orang didepannya.

"aku hanya mencari acara yang bagus chagi….." jawab hankyung masih setia mengganti-ganti chanel televisi.

"Hannie…. Berhentilah mengganti-ganti chanelnya…" keluh Heenim sekali lagi, diraihnya tangan hankyung yang terulur kearah TV dengan remot yang selalu dipencetnya.

"aku belum menemukan acara yang bagus chagiya…." Jawab hankyung tenang, tanpa menyadari raut wajah sang istri mulai sedikit menyeramkan.

"mau cari acara yang bagus…? Hmm…?" Tanya heenim lembut pada hankyung.

"apa….?" Tanya hankyung kini menatap istri tercintanya itu.

"acara bakar TV…" jawab heenim singkat membuat alis hankyung bertaut, begitu juga dengan wookie. "daripada aku pusing melihatnya bagaimana jika TVnya kubakar saja hankyungie chagi….?"

'GLUP'

'PLTAKK…'

Seketika remot naas itu terpelanting diatas meja, dengan sangat tak berperasaan seperti Heenim, hankyung langsung meletakan remot TV ditanganya keatas meja. Wajahnya kini berubah sedikit cemas.

"Geure…. Miandhe…." Kata hankyung pelan tak berkutik. Ternyata benar jika heenim memang 'pengusa' rumah itu. lihat saja, hanya dengan 1 kalimat 'manis' hankyung langsung tunduk.

"aku pulaaannngggg….." suara riang dari ruang depan menghentikan keriibutan kecil suami-istri kim itu.

"Yoona…. Sudah pulang….?" Tanya wookie yang juga melongokan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Haii Appa yang ganteng…. Haii Wookie yang maniss dan Umma yang galakk… Kim Yoona yang Yeppota sudah pulang sekolah…" teriakan narsis seperti inilah yang selalu didengar wookie selama dia ada di rumah Jong Woon. Membuatnya selalu tersenyum geli sekaligus heran.

"Yah…. Ganti seragammu Yoona….!" Hardik Heenim saat Yoona mendudukan dirinya disamping wookie.

"aahhhh….. Yonna yang cantik ini sangat lelah rasanya…. Diluar agak panas….." Yoona menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa dan menghiraukan bentakan sang umma.

"Kim Yoona…. Dengar kata umma tidak…? GANTI SERAGAMMU…..!" bentakan menggelegar keluar dari bibir seorang Kim Heechul yang kesal pada anak gadisnya yang terkadang bahkan sering sekali susah diatur.

"Umma…. Bagaimana aku tak dengar kalau umma berteriak seperti itu…" jawab yoona dengan santainya membuat kerutan halus dikening heechul mulai terlihat.

"Yoona jangan buat umma mu marah…. Gantilah seragammu….. atau kau mau appa ikut berteriak…?" sang appa yang lebih lembut –tapi mengancam pada akhirnya- ikut mengingatkan yoona sebelum sang Cinderella berubah jadi ibu tiri.

"nanti akan aku ganti appa….. tenang saja….." jawab yoona mengibaskan tangannya kearah appa dan ummanya…

"Yoona-ah…. Gantilah bajumu….. apa tidak gerah memakai seragam seperti itu….?" Wookie mencoba turut andil menyuruh si Bandel Yoona untuk ganti baju.

" ahh… benar, seragam ini membuatku gerah….. aku ganti baju ahh….." kata Yoona dengan segera bangkit dari sofa dan naik kekamarnya dilantai 2.

"Hum…? MWO…?" Hankyung dan Heenim seketika membelalakan matanya menatap Yoona yang sudah menghilang dilantai 2 lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada wookie yang sudah kembali membaca buku ditangannya

'_Bagaimana bisa Wookie membuat Yoona mengganti seragamnya hanya dengan kata 'GERAH'…. Sebenarnya orang tua Yoona itu kami atau bocah kecil itu….kenapa Yoona lebih menurut pada bocah yang bahkan belum 20 tahun…..?'_

Sepertinya Hankyung dan Heenim memiliki 1 pemikiran yang sama tentang wookie, dan 1 hal lagi, sepertinya calon pendamping putra mereka itu akan menggantikan tahta heenim sebagai 'penguasa' rumah itu nantinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_CHU_**

Ryeowook menoleh dengan cepat saat merasa pipinya disentuh tepatnya dikecup seseorang. Dan 3 orang yang sedang bersama Wookie juga menolehkan kepala mereka.

"melamunkan kekasihmu… eoh….?" Seorang namja menatap Wookie dan tersenyum kecil pada Wookie setelah mencium pipinya. Kim Jong Woon.

"Hyung…. kau seperti hantu…. Kenapa tak memberi salam….?" Dengus wookie kesal tapi juga senang disaat yang sama. Kesal karena wookie sedikit malu pada keluarga Jong Woon disana, dan senang karena akhirnya sang kekasih pulang. Wookie sungguh kesepian saat Jong Woon pergi bekerja. Seperti inikah nantinya saat Jong Woon jadi suaminya…? Entahlah…

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri hyung….." kata wookie berkilah meski dalam hatinya mengiyakan tebakan Jong Woon. Dia memang sedang memikirkan Jong Woon-nya itu.

"hehehe….. kau tak bisa membohongiku chagiya….." dengan tidak elit Jong Woon menarik kerah belakang baju Yoona yang duduk disamping Wookie seperti mengangkat seekor anak kucing. Membuat Yoona menyingkir dari samping wookie.

"Oppa… kau itu datang-datang merusuh… oppa kira aku kucing….!" Protes Yoona mempoutkan bibir plumnya.

"aku hanya ingin dekat dengan kekasihku Yoona…." Jawab jong Woon memasang senyum mengejek sang dongsaeng.

"Kau pulang cepat hyung….?" Tanya wookie pada sang kekasih yang sudah mengalungkan lengannya kepinggangnya.

"Hmm….. karena pekerjaanku sudah selesei jadi aku pulang…" jawab Jong Woon memasang senyum manisnya. "lagipula aku sangat merindukan kekasihku….." Jong Woon mengusap rambut Wookie membuat wookie tersipu.

"Jong Woon….. bersihkan dirimu sana….." Heenim menginterupsi obrolan Jong Woon bersama sang kekasih.

"Umma…. Aku ini bersih…." Jong Woon menjawab dengan santai. Like Oppa Like Little sister. Jong Woon dan Yoona sama saja. Selalu membuat sang umma kesal.

"Jong Woon…."

"Chagiya….. itu tak akan mempan…." Hankyung yang melihat istrinya sudah hampir berteriak pada anak namja mereka seketika menghentikannya. "Wookie-ah…" Panggil hankyung pada wookie lalu mengangkat sedikit dagunya kearah Jong Woon.

"Dengarkan kata ahjjuma hyung…." wookie yang seakan mengerti arti panggilan hankyung segera melaksanakan perintah 'terselubung' dari hankyung padanya. Menyuruh Jong Woon mandi.

"nanti saja….. aku masih malas….." jawab Jong Woon enteng.

"keringatmu akan membuatmu iritasi… badanmu juga bau matahari….. mandilah sana….." kata Wookie masih dengan lembut dan manis.

"chagiya aku masih…."

"ada yang sudah bosan jadi kekasihku rupanya…" kata wookie memotong ucapan Jong Woon dengan tatapan manis nan mematikan, dan itu sukses membuat Jong Woon pucat pasi.

"Geure…. Sepertinya mandi membuatku segar…." Kata Jong Woon seketika berdiri dari samping wookie dan menyambar tas ranselnya, buru-buru dilangkahkan kakinya kekamarnya.

"Rasakan itu Jong Woon….." dengus Yoona penuh kemenangan melihat sang oppa ditindas.

Dan sekali lagi, Hankyung juga Heenim dibuat sedikit kaget, seorang Kim Jong Woon yang keras kepala, sering membuat sang umma kwalahan menghadainya tak berkutik pada namja yang 5 tahun lebih muda darinya, berparas manis dan sama sekali tidak punya tampang galak. Oh… sungguh tahta 'penguasa' yang disandang Heenim sepertinya akan segera berpindah sebentar lagi.

**.**

**.**

"Pagi Ahjjuma….." sapa Wookie pada Heechul saat kakinya melangkah masuk kedapur dan menemukan Heenim sedang berkutat dengan panci-panci diatas kompor –memasak-.

"Pagi Wookie….. ingin membantu memasak lagi….?" Tanya Heenim menoleh sekilas kearah wookie. Yah, selama Wookie di Seoul dia selalu membantu Heenim menyiapkan sarapan ataupun makan malam. Bukankah itu juga yang dilakukan wookie di rumahnya….? Jadi tak masalah baginya.

"Ne Ahjjuma…." Wookie menganggukan kepalanya "Apa yang bisa kubantu….?" Tanya Wookie sopan.

"Kau sungguh anak yang baik wookie…. benar-benar beruntung si artis paboo itu….." kata Heenim sedikit mendengus membuat wookie tersenyum, yah, si artis pabo, siapa lagi jika bukan Jong Woon.

Setelahnya heenim dan wookie sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing, Heenim menyiapkan bekal untuk Yoona dan Hankyung, sementara Wookie menyiapkan sarapan dimeja makan.

"Pagi Chagiya….." suara bass dari arah ruang tengah sedikit mengagetkan wookie dan heenim. Hankyung yang baru saja mesuk ruang makan menghampiri heechul dan mengecup pipi istrinya.

"Selamat pagiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….." dan teriakan nyaring nan ceria terdengar beberapa menit setelah hankyung duduk dibangku ujung dimeja makan. "Kim Yoona yang Yeppota siap sarapann….." dan masih dengan kenarsisan yang terlewat batas Yoona duduk disebelah sang appa.

"Wookie, jangan pedulikan calon adikmu itu…" Kata Heenim pada Wookie saat mendapati Wokie masih terheran-heran melihat kenarsisan putrinya. "Biarkan dia berkreasi sendiri…."

"hehehehe…. Aku hanya heran ahjjuma, bisa senarsis itu…sama saja dengan oppanya..." kekeh Wookie menatap Yoona yang sepertinya sedang ngobrol dengan hankyung.

"Wookie….. tolong bangunkan kekasihmu….. " kata Heenim setelah menempati bangku disamping kanan hankyung.

"Ne Ahjjuma…" kata wookie segera berjalan menuju lantai 2, kamar Jong Woon.

Wookie menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika sampai didepan sebuah pintu _'Jong Woon's Privat Room'_ dan pahatan kayu dedalu itu membuat orang tau bahwa ruangan dibalik pintu tertutup itu milik Kim Jong Woon.

'Tok…Tok..Tok…'

"Hyung…. come on wake up….." kata wookie lembut sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Jong Woon.

"…" tak ada jawaban atau respon dari dalam.

"Hyungie…. bangun, ini sudah pagi….. ayo sarapan….." kata wookie lagi mengeraskan suaranya berharap mahluk bernama Kim Jong Woon mendengarnya.

"…." Ternyata masih tak ada respon apapun, hal itu membuat pipi Wookie menggembung dengan sendirinya. Dia kesal.

"Hyung… ayo bangun….." kata wookie lagi tapi masih saja tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"WOOKIEEE….. MASUK SAJA DAN SERET DIA TURUN….!" Teriakan beroktaf-oktaf membuat Wookie kaget. Sepertinya suara kesal Wookie terdengar heenim dari bawah.

'KLEEKK'

Benar, kamar kekasihnya tak terkunci, dengan perlahan dan sedikit ragu wookie masuk ke kamar Jong Woon. Meski sudah 4 hari ini Wookie ada di seoul, di rumah Jong Woon, tapi wookie belum pernah masuk ke kamar Jong Woon, Ok, pernah sekali, saat Wookie meminjam Laptop Jong Woon. Selama ini Wookie menempati kamar tamu dilantai 1 dan dia masih punya yang namanya Sopan dan santun, jadi meskipun ini kamar kekasihnya tapi tabu baginya –yang hanya sebagai tamu- untuk keluar masuk kamar ini. Kamar dengan nuansa Biru muda itu terlihat sedikit berantakan. Gitar, dan beberapa kertas berserakan dimeja maupun dilantai.

"dasar penyanyi…" wookie tersenyum menatap sekeliling kamar Jong Woon, sambil berjalan masuk tangannya sibuk memunguti kertas-kertas dilantai dan dirapikan diatas meja.

Sejenak Wookie melupakan tujuannya datang kekamar ini, seharsnya dia membangunkan Jong Woon, tapi sekarang wookie malah membereskan kamar kekasihnya yang berantakan itu. Memunguti kertas-kertas partitur lagu, agenda kegiatan, gitar, sampai Ipod yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"Tidak bisakah kau sedikit rapi….? Kenapa berantakan seperti ini….?" Dumel Wookie seperti orang stress. Siapa yang menyuruhnya membereskan kamar Jong Woon….? TAK ADA..! dia kan hanya disuruh membangunkan Jong Woon bukan di suruh membereskan kamar Jong Woon.

"kurasa aku bisa terlambat kalau menunggu mereka turun untuk sarapan…." Seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah lengkap melengkungkan senyumnya lalu berbalik dan menjauh dari depan kamar Jong Woon.

"Mana….?" Hankyung bertanya saat sang gadis berseragam kembali memasuki ruang makan.

"kita sarapan saja dulu appa… umma…. Sepertinya mereka masih lama diatas….." jawab sang gadis lalu duduk disebelah hankyung seperti semula.

"Ya Kim Yoona…. Aku kan menyuruhmu memanggil mereka….." sahut heenim menatap anak gadisnya.

"umma…. Biarkan saja, lagipula hari ini kan oppa libur…. Jadi tak masalah mau sarapan jam berapapun….." dengus Yoona disela kegiatannya menyendok sarapan.

Let's leave this three…. Kembali pada Wookie di kamar Jong Woon yang masih sibuk membereskan sisa-sisa pekerjaan Jong Woon.

"begini lebih bagus….." kata Wookie semangat setelah menyeleseikan tugas kemanusiaannya di kamar Jong Woon.

Matanya kini menatap bingkai-bingkai foto diatas meja kerja Jong Woon, itu foto mereka, dia dan Jong Woon. Mungkin karena terlalu serius membereskan kertas-kerta yang berantakan Wookie baru menyadari jika dikamar Jong Woon terlihat seperti galeri fotografi, banyak foto yang terpajang. Dan Wookie tersenyum saat melihat banyaknya foto mereka berdua disana, sungguh Jong Woon-nya itu membuatnya merona.

'SREEKKK'

Wookie menarik tirai penutup jendela kamar Jong Woon, Sinar matahari yang tak begitu panas berhasil menerobos kaca jendela. Wookie melangkah menuju ranjang, ditatapnya pemuda yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak dibawah selimut coklat tua dengan motif garis putih itu. Tampan.

"Hyung…. ayo bangun, mau sampai kapan tidur….?" Wookie mengguncangkan lengan Jong Woon pelan.

"Euuhhmm…" lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir Jong Woon meski dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Hyungie chagi…. Bangun…." Kini tangan Wookie terjulur mengusap rambut didahi Jong Woon. "Hyungieee…."

Perlahan Jong Woon membuka matanya, mengerjap beberapa kali dan mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Wookie…" gumamnya parau saat melihat wajah sang kekasih menyambutnya dengan senyum manis.

"ayo bangun…. Sudah siang, kau terlambat sarapan….." jawab wookie masih tetap membelai surai kelam Jong Woon.

"Aku masih ngantuk…" gumam Jong Woon memiringkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap Wookie yang ada dipinggir ranjang.

"bangun atau ahjjuma akan marah padamu…"

"kenapa aku harus bangun…..? kau saja yang menemaniku tidur….." kata Jong Woon menarik tangan Wookie.

"Yah… hyung, jangan macam-macam…" elak Wookie menarik tangannya, tapi terlambat, Jong Woon sudah memegangnya dengan erat.

'BUUUGH'

"Gyaaaa…hmmpp…" teriakan Wookie meredam seketika saat tubuhnya ditarik Jong Woon dan didekap erat.

"Jangan berteriak atau Appa dan Umma akan memergoki kita chagiya….." ucap Jong Woon dengan santainya.

"Hyung….. kau itu kusuruh bangun bukannya kusuruh memelukku…." Ronta wookie dalam dekapan Jong Woon.

"Biar saja….. jarang-jarang pagi hari aku dibangunkan kekasihku…"

"Hyungiieee… bangunlah, jangan seperti ini…"

"Chagiya diamlah… biarkan aku memelukmu… sebentar saja…" gumam Jong Woon pelan.

"Hyungieee….. hentikan….." hardik Wookie saat dirasa Jong Woon mulai menggodanya.

_**Naisho Naisho opera..  
Odoru Yo opera..  
Utau Yo opera..**_

"ponselmu berbunyi hyung…" kata wookie dengan penuh ucapan syukur.

"aiisshhhh….." dengan malas Jong Woon melepaskan dekapannya.

"cepat turun dan sarapan… aku turun dulu…" secepat mungkin wookie melangkah keluar kamar Jong Woon sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkannya tapi begitu di inginkan Jong Woon terjadi, wookie memilih untuk kabur.

"_Yeobseo….." kata Jong Woon galak saat menjawab telepon._

"…_."_

"_aku tak mau kemana-mana…."_

"…_."_

"_kau mengganggu pagi indahku…. !"_

"…_."_

"_yaiiiasshhh….. sudahlah…."_

Tut…Tut…..Tut…

"Dasar Piranha pengganggu…..!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

To be continued bukan Tubercollossis.

Thank you very much….  
I know this is a bad story…..

I just wanna to fun…..  
you wanna to review…? I'm not force you to do it….

Xie Xie da zhi hao… *bow…bow…bow…*

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**yes, this is Lody- gege...  
i don't know, why my story is lost...  
i think this fandom was delete it...**_

_**and, i'll try to re-post this story from beggining...**_

jadi, berharap saja FF gege tidak didelete lagi...  
maaf, kalau riviewnya gga di bales... soalnya dulu udah pernah... :D

_Thank You_

_**( Xie-Xie da zhi hao….. Wo Ai ni….) **_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sebelumnya…_

_**.**_

"_kau mengganggu pagi indahku…. !"_

"…_."_

"_yaiiiasshhh….. sudahlah…."_

_Tut…Tut…..Tut…_

"_Dasar Piranha pengganggu…..!"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**My Lovely Idol…..**

by : Lody Charming

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang lagi popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dasar Piranha pengganggu…..!" dengus Jong Woon dengan kesal, diletakkannya ponsel hitam miliknya dengan kasar keatas meja disamping ranjangnya. Pagi indahnya rusak karena seseorang mengganggu moment paginya bersama Wookie.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini terakhir Wookie di Seoul, Jong Woon sengaja menghentikan kegiatannya selama 2 hari kedepan. Jong Woon tak mau melewatkan kebersamaannya bersama Wookie saat wookie di Seoul, bukankah mereka jarang bersama seperti ini, Jong Woon bahkan rela membayar Libur yang diambilnya dengan jadwal tambahan yang tanpa jeda itu. hanya demi seorang Kim Ryeowook.

"kenapa hyung harus mengambil libur….?" Tanya wookie saat dia dan Jong Woon sedang santai berdua dihalaman depan rumah Jong Woon.

"hari ini kau terakhir di seoul, aku hanya ingin menemanimu sebelum kau pulang besok chagi….."

"tapi apa harus sampai libur…..? pekerjaanmu pasti sangat banyak kan hyung….?" wookie menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jong Woon disampingnya.

"sudah hyung bilang kan, tak ada yang lebih penting darimu chagi…" Jong Woon membelai rambut wookie yang sesekali tertiup angin.

"jangan mulai menggombal hyung….." kata wookie tersenyum.

"aku serius chagiya….." Jong Woon menarik tubuh Wookie agar menyandar didadanya.

"Ne..Ne… kuanggap kali ini kau serius….." wookie terkekeh pelan, dan semakin menyamankan tubuhnya didada Jong Woon.

"kau bahagia chagiya…..?"

"selama hyung masih bersamaku tak ada alasan untuk tak bahagia hyung…" jawab wookie, jarinya menaut erat disela jari Jong Woon.

"Saranghae….." Jong Woon mengecup pucuk kepala wookie.

"Nado saranghae Kim Jong Woon…" jawab wookie menyematkan senyum manisnya.

"Ehem…Ehem….."

Suara batuk –yang dibuat-buat- seseorang sontak membuat Jong Woon dan Wookie menoleh kearah belakang mereka, dan disana berdiri 2 pemuda dan seorang gadis.

"Owh….. jadi ini alasanmu mengambil libur…? Hmm…?" salah satu pemuda itu menatap Jong Woon dan Wookie bergantian. "dan karena ini juga tadi pagi kau ngomel-ngomel saat kutelepon…?" katanya lagi menatap pada Jong Woon

"Aiisshhh….. piranha…. Kau selalu mengganggu moment terindahku…." Dengus Jong Woon pada pemuda yang disebutnya piranha itu.

"Oppa…. Diakah kekasihmu…..?" kini sang gadis cantik bermata hitam kelam itu berdiri didepan Jong Woon dan menunjuk Wookie.

'_Ehh…. Mereka ini siapa….? Kenapa bisa tau kalau aku ini kekasih Jong Woon Hyung….'_ wookie yang tak mengenal 1 pun dari tamu-tamu Jong Woon itu hanya bisa diam dan menarik ujung baju yang dipakai Jong Woon.

"Chagiya….. waeyo….?" Tanya Jong Woon pada wookie saat merasa jika wookie menarik-narik ujung bajunya.

"me..mereka siapa hyung….?" Tanya wookie pelan dan hati-hati.

"Heii kalian jangan membuat kekasihku takut…. Kenalkan diri kalian… pallli…" kata Jong Woon menatap ke 3 tamunya itu.

"ahh…. Kim Kibum imnida….. " kata gadis dengan iris mata hitam kelam itu, senyuman manis tergambar diwajah cantiknya "kau bisa memanggilku Bummie…"

"panggil dia noona, karena dia lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu…." Kata Jong Woon pada Wookie menambahkan.

"Kim Donghae imnida… panggil hae-hyung ya….? Jangan memanggilku piranha seperti dia…." Kata Donghae menunjuk Jong Woon yang justru tersenyum.

"Piranha ini oppa-nya kibummie…. Dan mereka berdua itu sepupuku….." jelas Jong Woon membuat Wookie mengangguk paham.

"hmm… Choi Siwon imnida…" pemuda yang paling gagah dan tampan itu membungkuk sopan memperkenalkan diri pada wookie.

"ehh…. Aku pernah lihat dia…" kata wookie saat menatap wajah siwon. "bukankah dia rekan 1 grup denganmu dulu hyung saat kau masih di boy band….?" Kini pertanyaan wookie ditujukan untuk jong woon.

"ohh….Ne, memang benar….. siwon dan aku dulu 1 boy band, lalu aku keluar dan bersolo karrier….. setahun setelahnya siwon mengundurkan diri…. Lalu bergabung dengan label yang sama denganku saat ini….. dan sekarang dia membentuk boy band baru bersama hae, dan 2 orang yang lain….." Jong Woon menjelaskan yang didukung dengan anggukan dari hae, kibum dan siwon sendiri. "siwon ini kekasihnya kibummie…." Ujar Jong Woon menambahkan.

"anneyong…. Kim Ryeowook imnida….. panggil saja wookie….." kali ini giliran tubuh mungilnya yang membungkuk memperkenalkan diri pada siwon, kibum dan donghae.

"ternyata kau memang manis wookie-ah…" kata kibum duduk menyebelahi Wookie yang hanya tersenyum kikuk. "pantas saja oppa ku tergila-gila padamu…"

"Hyung….. aku heran kenapa wookie mau padamu…..?" kata donghae dengan watadosnya.

"kenapa memangnya….? Masalah….? Kau itu hanya iri saja… makanya sana cepat cari piranha betina biar tak seperti pengangguran tak punya rumah….. luntang-lantung tak jelas…" cerca Jong Woon membuat donghae mengernyit.

"Sebenarnya banyak yang mau padaku hyung….. hanya saja aku yang menolak mereka….." jawab Hae dengan tingkat PD yang tinggi . "mana mungkin ada gadis yang menolak pesona seorang Kim Donghae…." Ujar donghae lagi membuat wookie tau ternyata keluarga besar calon 'suaminya' itu adalah keluarga yang memiliki penyakit narsis permanent.

"jangan berdusta hae….. semalam saja Jihyo baru menolakmu…" kata siwon dengan santainya membuat donghae seakan ingin melepas kulit wajahnya dan dimasukan kedalam saku.

"Aaiiissshhhh….. kau…"

"berani kau pukul Woonie-ku akan ku kubur arwanamu itu hidup-hidup…" suara manis nan galak dari seorang Kim Kibum berhasil membuat Donghae menciut dan membuat Siwon tersenyum puas.

"Ya…. Mau apa kalian kemari…..?" sang tuan rumah memprotes keriibutan para tamunya.

"Anniya…. Sebenarnya kami kemari sengaja ingin berkenalan dengan keksihmu….." jawab siwon mengambil tempat duduk dibangku didepan Jong Woon dan wookie. "kami bertemu Yoona kemarin dan dia bilang kekasihmu sedang berada di Seoul karena ahjjuma menyuruhmu mengajaknya pulang…" lanjut siwon menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku.

"kalian sudah mengenalnya kan…..?" sahut Jong Woon singkat. "kau mau kemana chagi…..?" Tanya Jong Woon pada wookie saat wookie bangun dari duduknya disamping Jong Woon.

"aku mau masuk sebentar….." jawab wookie menunjuk arah rumah Jong Woon. "aku permisi dulu hyung… noona…." Pamit wookie pada siwon, donghae dan kibum lalu beranjak masuk kedalam rumah.

'PLTAKK'

"Appooo…." Ringis donghae mengusap kepalanya yang rasanya seperti baru saja kejatuhan batu . "Hyung apa yang kau…."

"Carilah orang lain untuk kau taksir piranha…..! dia itu kekasihku….." potong Jong Woon dengan galak. Uhm… ternyata si artis kita cemburu saat tau donghae menatap kekasihnya bahkan sampai wookie masuk kerumah tanpa berkedip.

"yah…. Siapa juga yang naksir kekasihmu….? Aku hanya masih heran saja ternyata seorang Kim Jong Woon yang begitu popular dikalangan gadis-gadis, begitu berkharisma, bertekuk lutut pada namja mungil seperti itu…" ungkapan keheranan Donghae itu membuat Jong Woon mengernyit tak suka.

"apa salahnya….? Kau juga tau aku tak akan pernah memiliki kekasih seorang gadis….." dengus Jong Woon membuat 'the calm couple' yang sedari tadi duduk diam itu tersenyum.

"hyung…" panggil siwon mengalihkan tatapan Jong Woon kearahnya "kau tak takut dikira pedofhil….? Memacari anak dibawah umur seperti wookie…..?" Tanya Siwon dengan sangat sangat sangat polos yang menjengkelkan.

"ka…."

"aku bukan anak dibawah umur hyung…." suara merdu itu membuat semua menoleh. Wookie sedang berjalan kearah mereka membawa nampan berisi minuman dan camilan.

"Woo…kie…" Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya merasa tak enak hati pada wookie.

"aku sudah cukup umur hyung…." kata wookie lagi tersenyum pada siwon membuat siwon semakin tak enak hati.

"Wookie-ah…." Panggil Donghae pada wookie.

"Ne…."

"Apa yang kau sukai dari Jong Woon hyung…..?" Tanya Donghae menyipitkan matanya. "selain karena kalian 'sama'….." kata donghae lagi pelan karena takut menyinggung wookie sambil mengangkat jarinya diatas kepala membentuk tanda kutip.

"Haruskah kau tau piranha…?" hardik Jong Woon galak.

"Oppa… hae oppa kan Tanya pada wookie jadi diamlah….! Kami hanya ingin tau kalau wookie sungguh tak punya masalah dengan penglihatannya…." Sahut sang putri salju membuat wookie, donghae dan siwon menahan tawa mereka dan berhasil membuat tanduk Jong Woon muncul disudut kepalanya.

" jadi wookie….. apa yang membuatmu mencintai pria sok tampan ini…..?" kembali donghae bertanya, diangkatnya sedikit dagunya kearah Jong Woon.

"karena namja ini adalah namja yang akan marah dan menangis ketika melihatku disakiti…." Wookie mengusap pipi Jong Woon dan tersenyum lembut "itu menandakan jika dia ikut merasakan sakit yang kurasakan…..dan menginginkan aku bahagia…" wookie mengalihkan tatapan lembutnya pada ke-3 teman barunya yang hanya bengong.

"menangis…..?" Siwon memiringkan kepalanya menatap Wookie "Jong Woon hyung menangis…..?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"bahkan setelah aku merasa lebih baik dan berhenti menangis, dia tetap menangis dan meminta maaf untuk kesalahan yang sama sekali tak pernah dia perbuat…." Wookie menatap Jong Woon sekilas dan menggenggam erat tangan Jong Woon.

Ya….. seorang Kim Jong Woon memang sangat mencintai Wookie, lebih dari siapapun. tak ada yang tau jika Jong Woon yang begitu terlihat dingin, berkharisma, begitu gagah pernah menangis seperti seorang gadis saat melihat Wookie pulang kerumah dengan bekas tamparan yang sudah menyamar. Tak ada yang diucapkan Jong Woon pada waktu itu, dia hanya memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya dan menangis. Bahkan saat wookie berhenti menangis Jong Woon masih terisak. Dan 1 kalimat yang bisa dia ucapkan pada wookie ditengah isak tangisnya hanyalah kata _'Miandhe… aku bukanlah kekasih yang baik… aku tak bisa menjagamu….. menjaga orang yang aku cintai….. miandhe….'_

"Hyung….Oppa….." panggilan disertai tatapan itu langsung tertuju untuk Jong Woon yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"ayolah….. apakah aneh jika aku menangisi kekasihku…..?" desah Jong Woon yang tau arti tatapan dan panggilan saengnya itu.

"Bummie nunna….." panggil wookie pada Kibum yang kini duduk disebelah kekasihnya, siwon.

"hmm…"

"nunna juga memiliki kekasih kan…..?" kata wookie menatap siwon disamping kibum. "ketika kekasih nunna menagis karena nunna disakiti seseorang, rasa sakit itu tak terasa… karena air mata kekasihmu itu akan menyembuhkannya nunna….." wookie mengulas senyum manis pada kibum.

"waahh… wookie kau membuatku meleleh…." Kata donghae dengan wajah cengonya yang berbuah jitakan dari Jong Woon.

"sudah kubilang cari orang lain untuk kau taksir Piranha…!" cibir Jong Woon.

"Jjinjaro…..?" Tanya Kibum pada wookie dengan antusias.

"Hmmm…." Wookie menganggukan kepalanya "percayalah…. Karena aku pernah merasakannya…." Katanya lagi.

"Wonnie… kau dengar itu….." Kibum beralih pada kekasih tampannya.

"apa bummie…..?" Tanya Siwon tak mengerti

"kau bahkan tak pernah menangisiku….. " protes kibum, kerena seingatnya seorang Choi Siwon hanya akan berkata _'sabar chagiya….'_ Saat Kibum sedang sedih.

"untuk apa aku menangisimu chagiya…..?" Siwon menautkan alisnya.

"aiishhh…. Kau itu sungguh kekasih yang tak peka….." Kibum mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Bummie….. keadaanmu selalu baik-baik saja, jadi untuk apa aku tangisi… ada juga harusnya aku yang protes…" kata Siwon sedikit tak terima dibilang kekasih tak peka.

"protes apa…..?"

"kau lebih memilih menangisi kucingmu yang dibawa pulang oleh sepupumu daripada menangisi aku yang dirawat di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan… " dengus Siwon sengit.

Yah, saat kucing Persia kibum dibawa pulang sepupunya kibum menangis seperti anak kecil. Sementara saat Siwon terbaring di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan Kibum hanya mengatakan _'cepatlah sembuh wonnie…..'_ tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan menangis padahal kondisi siwon bisa dibilang parah.

"aiiisshhhh diamlah kalian….!" Bentak donghae pada _'The Calm Couple'_ yang berhasil diadu domba oleh wookie.

"Kau senang chagi melihat mereka riibut begitu…..?" bisik Jong Woon ditelinga Wookie membuat wookie terkekeh.

**.**

**.**

Waktu menunjukan hampir jam 9 malam, Hankyung dan kaluarganya sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah setelah makan malam, dan kali ini suasana menjadi sedikit ramai karena 3 tamu yang datang berkunjung masih ada disana bersama mereka. Siwon, Donghae dan Kibum.

"barang-barangmu sudah kau packing chagiya…..?" Tanya Jong Woon pada wookie. "besok kita akan berangkat pagi…."

"Ne… sudah semua hyung…" wookie mengangguk pelan.

"memang kalian mau kemana…..?" Tanya Donghae ikut dalam obrolan Jong Woon dan Wookie.

"owh…. Besok aku akan mengantarkan wookie pulang ke Incheon…. "

"Besok…..?"

"Ne…. walau sebenarnya aku juga tak rela dia pulang, tapi dia harus sekolah…" Jong Woon mendesah malas.

"hehehe….. jangan seperti tak akan melihatku lagi hyung…" Wookie tersenyum membelai pipi Jong Woon.

"kau sudah menelpon appa dan umma mu wookie….?" Tanya heenim pada wookie.

"ne… ahjjuma, aku sudah menelpon mereka dan mengatakan besok aku akan pulang…" jawab wookie mengulas senyum manisnya.

"baguslah….. ehm wookie… maaf karena besok kau hanya diantar oleh Jong Woon saja…. Aku dan hankyung ada acara dan Yoona juga harus sekolah…" kata Heenim penuh sesal karena tak bisa mengantarkan Wookie ke Incheon.

"Gwenchana Ahjjuma…. Aku akan baik-baik saja…. Kan masih ada Jong Woon Hyung….." kata wookie tersenyum tulus.

"kau yakin orang tuamu tak akan kecewa pada kami wookie…?" Tanya Heenim terdengar sedikit khawatir.

"Ahjjuma tenang saja…. Jong Woon hyung sudah pernah membahas profesi ahjjusi dan ahjjuma…. Appa dan umma bisa mengerti kesibukan Ahjjuma dan Ahjjusi….. " jawab Wookie lagi masih memasang senyum tulusnya membuat Heenim dan hankyung ikut tersenyum

"Jika begitu kami bisa lega…" Heenim menghela nafasnya seakan baru saja lepas dari penderitaan.

Setelahnya semua kembali dengan acara masing-masing, Yoona dan Kibum sepertinya sedang bergosip, Hae, Siwon, Hankyung dan heenim sesekali bercengkrama, Wookie sibuk membaca Buku Autobiografi yang diluncurkan kekasihnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan Jong Woon yang menekuk wajahnya karena Wookie tak mempedulikannya. Wookie lebih memilih sibuk membaca daripada bermanja dengan Jong Woon.

"Chagiya….. " panggil Jong Woon manja pada wookie membuat bukan hanya wookie tapi semua menoleh kearahnya.

"Wae hyung…..?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti membaca buku itu…..? bukankah kau sudah mengenal aku…? Tak perlu baca biografiku lagi….." dengus Jong Woon yang sudah sangat bosan karena sang kekasih terus saja mengacuhkannya.

"aku hanya ingin membaca tulisanmu hyung…." jawab wookie kembali focus pada bukunya.

"Chagiya…" Jong Woon mengguncangkan lengan Wookie.

"apa sih hyung…?" Tanya wookie merasa terganggu.

"berhentilah membaca….. dari tadi kau mengacuhkanku…" cibir Jong Woon memasang wajah memelas.

"Aiiisshhh….. sejak kapan Jong Woon Oppa jadi manja begitu…..?" Gumam Kibum sedikit kaget melihat sikap Jong Woon. Sementara yang lain menatap Jong Woon juga dengan sedikit terheran-heran.

"kau kan bisa menonton Televisii hyung….. " kata wookie menunjuk TV didepan mereka.

"Yak….. bisa-bisanya kau lebih mementingkan buku daripada aku…..!" bentak Jong Woon yang justru terkesan merajuk.

"Aiisshhh…." Dengus Wookie mengerutkan keningnya.

"Besok kau sudah harus pulang, jadi jangan mengacuhkanku begitu…"

"Ne…Ne…. " kata Wookie menyerah "sekarang hyung mau aku bagaimana….?" Tanya Wookie yang sudah meletakan bukunya diatas meja.

"ehm…. Apa ya…..?" kata Jong Woon dengan babonya.

"Aigooo Hyung, sikapmu benar-benar seperti anak kecil…!" donghae mencibir. Dia tak habis pikiir dengan sikap Jong Woon yang begitu berbeda didepan Wookie.

"wookie….. sabar Ne….." kata Yoona menepuk bahu wookie "maklum…. Baru pertama oppa pacaran, jadi manja begitu…" kata Yoona yang langsung dihadiahi death glare oleh Jong Woon.

"mwo….? Baru pertama pacaran….? Jjinjaro….?" Tanya wookie tak percaya. Ok, Jong Woon memanglah 'special' seperti dia, tapi bisa saja kan di dunia yang bisa dibilang besar ini Jong Woon menemukan seorang yang special sebelum dirinya.

"Ne… kau itu kekasih pertamaku…" kata Jong Woon membelai pipi wookie membuat wookie tersipu.

"sebelumnya tak ada yang dilirik Jong Woon hyung….." sahut Siwon dan tersenyum.

"kalau kau chagi….. ? hyung kekasihmu yang keberapa….?" Tanya Jong Woon yang ternyata membuat anggota keluarganya penasaran dan menatap wookie serius.

Sejenak Wookie seperti berfikir, dipandangnya wajah tampan Jong Woon. "yang jelas hyung akan menjadi yang terakhir untukku….." jawab wookie tersenyum.

"ehh….." semua menatap semakin tajam kearah wookie.

"apa Jong Woon bukan kekasih pertamamu ya wookie….?" Tanya Hankyung menggoda, membuat wajah wookie bersemu merah.

"sekalipun Jong Woonie hyung kekasih pertama bagiku, tapi aku tidak mau mengatakannya Ahjjusi…" jawab wookie lembut.

"Waeyo Wookie-ah…" Tanya donghae mewakili semua yang ada disana yang sepertinya penasaran.

"jika ada yang pertama, berarti mungkin akan ada yang kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya… tapi jika membicarakan akhir…. Apakah ada kata _'lainnya'_ setelah akhir…..?" wookie menatap Jong Woon dan keluarganya bergantian. "Aku hanya ingin Jong Woonie Hyung menjadi yang terakhir untukku… karena hanya yang terbaiklah yang akan bertahan sampai akhir..."

"….." tak ada 1pun anggota keluarga Jong Woon yang bicara, mereka hanya diam menatap wookie. sedikit kaget dengan jawaban wookie.

"aiigooo…." Kata Donghae antusias membuat yang lain tersentak "kurasa kata-katamu itu bisa kupakai untuk merayu seorang yeoja, wookie-ah…" kata Donghae tersenyum tak jelas membuat yang lain geleng-geleng.

"Dasar Playboy musiman….. gadis mana lagi yang mau kau tipu…..?" sentak Yoona pada sepupunya yang terkenal sedikit Playboy itu.

"aku rasa banyak yeoja yang akan berfikir lagi untuk menerima hyung… mana ada yeoja yang mau pada namja jorok sepertimu hyung…." kata wookie menggoda membuat Donghae cemberut.

"yah, Kim Ryeowook…! Kau kira kekasihmu tidak…. Hah….? Dia bahkan jauh lebih jorok dariku…. Lalu kenapa kau mau…..?" Donghae mengangkat dagunya kearah Jong Woon dan wookie

"karena aku bukan yeoja hyung….kau tak lupa itu kan... Hae hyung….?" jawab wookie membuat yang lain tertawa dan membuat Jong Woon mengeratkan dekapannya dipinggang wookie.

"Yah… Kau…."

"Hae-ah….. berhenti berdebat dengan wookie atau kau akan lebih malu….." kata Hankyung membuat wajah Donghae merah padam karena merasa di pukul telak oleh anak SMU.

"Kurasa Wookie lebih cocok jadi Playboy Hae ketimbang dirimu…" kata siwon terkekeh puas melihat Donghae dicerca.

"Yah, kau Choi Siwon…. Berhenti menertawaiku….." Donghae melempar bantal Sofa tepat kearah siwon.

"Bwahahahahaha…." Tawa penindasan terdengar begitu menyenangkan malam itu, semua terlihat dan terdengar bahagia, begitu juga dengan Wookie.

"Hyungie…" Wookie menarik kemeja Jong Woon membuat Jong Woon menoleh dan menghentikan tawa ejekannya pada donghae.

"Ne Chagiya…"

"Gomawo…" kata wookie membuat Jong Woon sedikit tak mengerti. "Gomawo kau sudah membuatku tersenyum….. Gomawo untuk hari-hari yang indah yang hyung berikan padaku….." kata wookie menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih….. ini memnag sudah seharusnya kau terima chagi….. dan kau tau….? kebahagiaan yang kau rasakan saat ini tak akan berhenti sampai disini….. aku akan membuatmu terus bahagia, chagi…" Jong Woon merangkul bahu Wookie dan didekapnya dengan erat.

"…" Wookie hanya menurut dan membalas dekapan Jong Woon padanya.

"Hyung Janji, setelah ini kau hanya akan merasakan kebahagiaan…" Jong Woon mengecup pucuk kepala Wookie, sekali lagi Jong Woon akan membuktikan janjinya untuk membahagiakan sang kekasih.

"Ehem…Ehem…. Terus saja bermesraan….. tak usah pedulikan kami…" Suara Yoona terdengar seperti sebuah protes saat –lagi-lagi- melihat kemesraan oppa-oppa itu.

"Owh… kau iri ya….?" Jong Woon menatap Yoona "tenang saja…. Besok saat aku mengantar wookie ke Incheon akan kukatakan pada Henry, ada yang ingin bertemu dengannya….." kata Jong Woon menggoda membuat wookie terkikik.

"Kim Jong Woon jangan macam-macam…" hardik Yoona geram, tapi terlihat benar raut wajah salah tingkah dan sedikit tersipu malu.

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang ditumpukan diatas meja, Tubuhnya yang tak begitu tinggi membuatnya harus benar-benar duduk tegak di atas lantai agar kepalanya bisa ditopang sempurna diatas meja ruang tengah dirumahnya. Buku pelajaran dibiarkan bertebaran tak jelas didepannya, beberapa kali dihembuskan nafasnya.

"Kau mau belajar atau melamun….?" Suara Bass seorang namja membuat Wookie menoleh tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja. Dialah Kangin.

"Chagiya… kau baik-baik saja….?" Kali ini seorang wanita setengah baya yang begitu cantik ikut bertanya pada Wookie.

"baik umma…" jawab Wookie pelan pada ummanya –Leeteuk-

"lalu kenapa auramu sangat meredup seperti ini…..?" Leeteuk membelai rambut wookie dengan lembut. Belaian yang mampu menenangkan.

"Umma….. umma… bagaimana…..?" belum juga Wookie menjawab pertanyaan sang umma tiba-tiba datang Kyuhyun dengan semangat menggebu sambil memamerkan outfit yang dia kenakan.

"Kyunnie…..?" Wookie menatap kaget pada Kyu. Penampilan Kyuhyun membuat Wookie sedikit heran.

"Umma…. Kyu tampan tidak….?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk blazer hitam yang dipakainya.

"hmm….. Kyunnie memang paling tampan….." jawab leeteuk tersenyum bak malaikat.

"Appa….. Kyu keren kan appa…?" kini Kyu beralih bertanya pada sang appa.

"Masih keren appa…" Jawab Kangin yang membuat aura keceriaan seorang Kim Kyuhyun memudar.

"Aiiisshhh…. Yang penting Kyu lebih muda daripada appa…" dengus Kyuhyun lalu beralih menatap sang Hyung. "Hyung…Hyung…. bagaimana penampilanku….?" Tanyanya sambil berputar-putar.

"kau… mau kemana Kyunnie, rapi begini….?" Tanya Wookie setelah melihat betapa terlewat rapinya sang dongsaeng

"ini kan malam minggu hyung….. aku mau kencan dengan Minie nunna….." jawab kyuhyun dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Owh…kau mau kencan….?" Wookie mengangguk mengerti. "biasanya juga kau memakai kaos biasa saat mau kencan dengan miniie nunna….. tumben kau pakai pakaian resmi….?" Tanya wookie lagi masih heran kenapa malam inii Kyu sangat rapi.

Kyuhyun memang terlihat berbeda, kaca mata yang jarang dipakai karena Kyu memilih menggunakan soft lens kini bertengger diatas hidung mancungnya, rambut coklat ikalnya memang berantakan tapi memberi kesan cool, dilengkapi dengan outfit celana kain hitam dipadu kemeja coklat tua dan blazer hitam, sepatu hitam mengkilat, dan jangan lupakan bunga putih disaku blazernya. Seperti Kangin jika menghadiri jamuan bersama rekan kerjanya.

"katanya kencannya kali ini istimewa….. dia bahkan menyiapkan semua ini sejak 2 hari yang lalu …." Kata sang umma membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"istimewa…? Memang ada apa…? Kau tidak akan melamar Miniie Nunna kan Kyu….?" Tanya wookie menyelidik.

"Aiisshhh… Hyung, aku masih terlalu muda, memangnya Minnie nunna akan kuberi makan rumus matematika….. lagipula aku tak akan mendahuluimu untuk menikah….." jawab kyuhyun lagi sambil merapikan bunga putih disaku blazernya.

"Lalu….?"

"kemarin itu tepat 1 tahun hari jadiku dengan Minnie Nunna, dan hari ini aku mau merayakannya dengan Minnie Nunna…." Jawab Kyuhyun bangga.

"Owh… sudah setahun ya….? Cepat sekali, perasaan baru kemarin kau menyatakan cintamu pada Minnie Nunna dalam balutan seragam SMP mu itu….." kata wookie tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun dari atas kembali keatas lagi.

Yah, Wookie masih ingat saat pertama kali Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin saat Sungmin berkunjung ke rumah wookie, Kyuhyun yang masih kelas 3 SMP tak hentinya bertanya pada wookie tentang temannya itu. sepanjang hari terus bertanya _–Hyung… apakah Sungmin Nunna sudah punya pacar…?- _pada wookie. dan setelah beberapa bulan mengenal Sungmin Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya, meski awalnya sungmin sempat menolak tapi akhirnya Sungmin menerima Kyuhyun, sekalipun Kyu 2 tahun lebih muda dari sungmin. Dan sekarang sosok remaja itu sudah mulai terlihat begitu dewasa. Yah walau hanya saat diluar saja, karena saat didalam keluarga, Kim Kyuhyunlah sang raja manja..

"Ya sudah sana berangkat…nanti Minnie menunggumu Chagi…." Leeteuk memperingatkan Kyuhyun.

"ahh… benar, sebaiknya berangkat sekarang….." kata Kyuhyun mendekati sudut ruangan dan nyaris menyambar kunci mobil yang tergantung di tembok, namun dia berhenti dan berbalik "Hyung aku pinjam mobilmu… Ne….?" Tanya Kyu sembari tersenyum –Sok manis- pada Wookie..

"Mwo…? Anniya…. Mobilku baru saja dicuci….. " tolak wookie heboh.

Wookie sangat tau tak tik Kyuhyun yang licik, yang selalu ingin memakai mobil bersih tanpa mau membersihkannya. Dengan kata lain dia akan meninggalkan mobil kotornya begitu saja dan memakai mobil yang bersih, tak peduli itu milik wookie atau milik sang appa. Dan hal itu adalah bencana bagi seorang Kim Ryeowook yang terkenal sangat Higiens. Bahkan sedikit Lumpur menempel dimobil putihnya itu sudah bisa dipastikan lumpur itu akan menemui ajalnya, apalagi jika mobilnya kotor karena orang lain yang memakainya, auranya akan langsung menghitam disertai tanduk tajam dikedua sisi kepalanya.

"Ayolah Hyung….. aku belum sempat mencuci mobilku….." rajuk Kyu pada Wookie.

"Anniya… kau itu bukannya tak sempat mencuci tapi sengaja tak mau mencucinya….." cibir Wookie.

"yah Hyung…. ayolah, masak penampilanku sudah tampan begini, tapi mobilku kotor…. Ya hyung….. Jebal….." Kyuhyun melancarkan aksi evil eyes attacknya. Bukannya imut malah mengerikan menurut wookie.

"Anniyo…. itu sih masalahmu, kenapa jorok….." jawab Wookie mantab dan menggeleng. Leeteuk dan Kangin hanya menggeleng heran melihat kedua putranya itu.

"Hyung…kau kan tak pergi kemana-mana….. tak mungkin kan malam minggu ini kau pergi kencan dengan Jong Woon hyung kekasihmu itu…dia jauh di seoul sana….." kata Kyu masih merajuk.

"Jangan sebut namanya Kyu….!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

To be continued bukan Tubercollossis.

Thank you very much….  
I know this is a bad story…..

I just wanna to fun…..  
you wanna to review…? I'm not force you to do it….

Xie Xie da zhi hao… *bow…bow…bow…*

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**yes, this is Lody- gege...  
i don't know, why my story is lost...  
i think this fandom was delete it...**_

_**and, i'll try to re-post this story from beggining...**_

jadi, berharap saja FF gege tidak didelete lagi...  
maaf, kalau riviewnya gga di bales... soalnya dulu udah pernah... :D

_Thank You_

**_( Xie-Xie da zhi hao….. Wo Ai ni….) _**


	11. Chapter 11

_Sebelumnya….._

_**.**_

"_Hyung…kau kan tak pergi kemana-mana….. tak mungkin kan malam minggu ini kau pergi kencan dengan Jong Woon hyung kekasihmu itu…dia jauh di seoul sana….." kata Kyu masih merajuk._

"_Jangan sebut namanya Kyu….!"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**My Lovely Idol…..**

by : Lody Charming

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang lagi popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan sebut namanya Kyu….!" Kata Wookie menyentak galak raut wajahnya berubah seperti seseorang yang sedang kesal. Tentu saja membuat Leeteuk, Kangin dan Kyu kaget.

"Wookie….." panggil sang umma pada Wookie.

"Pakailah mobilku sesukamu….. dan berhenti membahas Kim Jong Woon…" kata Wookie galak lalu bangkit berdiri dan langsung melangkah kelantai 2.

"Huh….." Kyuhyun menatap kedua orang tuanya yang juga bingung dengan sikap wookie. "ada apa dengan mereka….?" Tanya kyu pelan yang tentu saja tak akan dapat jawaban karena kangin dan leeteuk sama tak mengertinya.

"Biar nanti umma yang bicara, sekarang Kyu berangkat saja… kasihan Minnie jika menunggu terlalu lama…" kata Leeteuk pada Kyu yang masih menatap kearah hilangnya wookie dibelokan koridor lantai 2.

"Pakai saja mobil appa…. Jangan buat Wookie tambah kesal karena membuat mobilnya kotor….." kata sang appa menginterupsi.

Tak bisa dibayangkan oleh Kangin, anaknya yang manis –dan super higienis- itu berubah jadi monster karena mobilnya dibuat kotor oleh Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisa Kyuhyun dilempar Grand Piano milik Wookie. apalagi kelihatannya mood Wookie sedang buruk saat ini.

Setelah berpamitan pada Leeteuk dan Kangin Kyuhyun segera berangkat keacara kencannya bersama sungmin, sebenarnya Kyu juga ingin berpamitan dengan wookie tapi mengingat sikap wookie baru saja membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Dan jika boleh jujur Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit khawatir pada hyungnya itu. apakah wookie baik-baik saja….? Apakah hubungannya dengan artis itu tak bermasalah….?. tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun memang harus memberi waktu pada Wookie untuk tenang dulu.

"Wookie….." panggilan lembut yang bisa dipastikan milik Leeteuk membuat wookie menoleh dari acaranya menatap keluar jendela. "boleh umma masuk….?"

"Ne…masuklah umma…." Jawab Wookie membalikan posisi duduknya menjadi menatap kearah pintu.

"sedang apa….?" Tanya Leeteuk saat kakinya melangkah memasuki kamar bernuansa Coklat cream itu.

"seperti yang umma lihat…. Sedang duduk…." Jawab wookie datar.

"dan memikirkan masalah…? Hmm…?" Leeteuk duduk diranjang wookie menyebelahi Wookie.

"aku….."

"jangan bilang baik-baik saja chagiya…. Umma tau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu….." sambar Leeteuk, tentu saja Leeteuk sangat mengerti bagaimana sifat anak sulungnya itu. selalu berusaha terlihat baik didepan orang lain meski pada kenyataannya tak begitu.

"aku akan tetap bilang aku baik-baik saja umma….." kata Wookie pelan, sesekali ditundukannya kepalanya.

"apa yang sedang terjadi padamu dan Jong Woon..?" Tanya leeteuk lembut dibelainya kepala wookie dengan sayang.

"tak ada umma….." wookie kembali memalingkan pandangannya keluar jendela, wookie tak akan bisa untuk menatap mata leeteuk saat ini.

"mencoba berbohong pada umma….?"

"anniya… tapi memang tak ada apa-apa….."

"kau bertengkar dengan Jong Woon….?" Tanya leeteuk membuat Wookie menunduk.

Leeteuk tersenyum menatap wookie yang masih saja menunduk, sekarang Leeteuk tau apa yang terjadi pada anak sulungnya… sedang bertengkar dengan sang kekasih. Leeteuk sungguh baru tau jika hubungan yang sedikit 'special' seperti yang dijalani Putra sulungnya itu ternyata sama saja dengan hubungan namja-yeoja pada umumnya, mereka juga mengalami pertengkaran.

"Chagiya….. kau tau kan…. Setiap hubungan itu pasti akan menghadapi masalah…. Appa dan Umma yang sudah 20 tahun menikah saja masih sering bertengkar, apalagi denganmu yang baru berjalan beberapa bulan saja….." Kata Leeteuk lembut menasehati.

"Aku benci Jong Woon hyung….." kata wookie singkat terdengar kesal.

"benarkah kau membenci pemuda itu…? hmm…?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan nada menggoda.

'GLEKK'

"…." Bungkam. Itulah Wookie, dia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk. Padahal baru saja dia sendiri yang bilang membenci kekasihnya itu.

"sudah umma duga….." Leeteuk tersenyum dan menatap wajah Wookie yang sepertinya masih menahan kesal. "Kau tak mungkin membenci orang yang kau cintai….. itu hanyalah emosimu saja chagiya…."

"aku kesal padanya….."

"kesal kenapa….? Apa yang dia lakukan sampai membuatmu kesal….?"

"Dia….." kata wookie terhenti, sejenak kembali mengingat hari kemarin saat Yesung mengantarkanya pulang ke Incheon. "sudahlah Umma…. Aku tak mau membahasnya….." jawab Wookie mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kalian berdua sudah dewasa…. Bukan hanya dewasa tapi juga pemberani, buktinya kau dan Jong Woon memilih jalan yang orang lain belum tentu bisa menjalaninya….. sudah sejauh ini kalian melangkah, haruskah kerikil kecil menghentikan langkah kalian berdua….?" Leeteuk masih berusaha untuk membuat Wookie bicara.

"Umma…. Aku baik-baik saja….." Jawab Wookie lagi tersenyum tipis pada Leeteuk. "percayalah…"

"Haahhhh….." leeteuk menghembuskan nafasnya menyerah dengan sifat keras kepala anaknya itu. "yasudah, umma tak akan ikut campur…. Tapi umma berharap kau bisa berfikir dewasa dan jangan biarkan emosimu menutup semua akal sehatmu….. Arra…?" Tanya Leeteuk kembali mengusap rambut wookie

"Arraso…." Jawab Wookie pelan.

Leeteuk tersenyum pada wookie, sungguh sudah tumbuh dewasa anak sulungnya itu, seingat Leeteuk sepertinya baru kemarin Wookie berteriak senang saat mendapatkan seorang dongsaeng, berteriak senang saat akan masuk ke sekolah dasar, berteriak senang ketika Kangin membelikanya sepeda baru. Leeteuk juga masih ingat saat wookie menangis karena terjatuh dari sepeda barunya, menangis saat melihat Kyuhyun disuntik imunisasi. Sekarang Wookie tumbuh dewasa. Keputusannya selalu saja diluar perkiraan, seperti saat dia memutuskan memberikan Ginjalnya pada Kyuhyun saat ginjal Kyuhyun rusak akibat kecelakaan saat mereka duduk di bangku SMP, meski dokter bilang tak apa tapi rasa sayang wookie dan rasa takut kehilangan Kyuhyun membuat wookie memberikan sebelah ginjalnya untuk Kyuhyun. Itu membuat kondisi kesehatannya menjadi 2X lebih rentan dari orang kebanyakan. Diusianya yang masih sangat belia, Wookie sudah bersikap sedewasa itu. Dan kini bahkan dia sudah menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pendampingnya kelak, Kim Jong Woon. Bukan pilihan mudah bukan.?

"Kau pandai mencari kekasih ya….?" Leeteuk meraih foto berbingkai hitam diatas meja disamping ranjang wookie, Foto wookie bersama Jong Woon. "Bukan hanya tampan, tapi juga terkenal dan begitu mencintaimu….."

"Umma berusaha membuatku merasa bersalah pada Jong Woon hyung ya, dengan bilang _'begitu mencintaimu'_…?" dengus Wookie menoleh kearah Leeteuk.

"jadi kau merasa bersalah sekarang….?"

"Anniya….. " jawab wookie mantap membuat Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya, sungguh keras kepala anaknya itu.

"harusnya selama ini Kyu memanggilmu 'Nunna' bukannya 'Hyung'…." kata Leeteuk membuat alis wookie bertaut. "Lihatlah…." Leeteuk menyerahkan figura kecil yang tadi diambilnya pada wookie.

"…." Wookie hanya menautkan alisnya, mengerutkan keningnya dan mencoba membuat tanda Tanya lewat tatapan matanya pada leeteuk. Singkatnya, Wookie tak mengerti maksud Leeteuk

"Bersama dengan Jong Woon kau terlihat begitu cantik…. Sekarang umma tau kenapa Jong Woon bersikeras bilang dia yang akan menyandang status sebagai 'suami' bagimu kelak….." kata leeteuk yang juga masih menatap foto didalam figura. Didalam foto, Jong Woon memeluk pinggang Wookie begitu protective seakan takut orang lain akan mengambil wookie darinya. Dan pada kenyataannya Jong Woon memanglah seperti itu. takut Wookie pergi darinya.

'BLUSSHHHHH' semburat merah tipis menjalari pipi putih Wookie, wookie begitu tersipu mendengar penuturan sang umma. Sejak kapan ummanya pandai menggoda begini….?

"ya sudah…. Umma mau kembali kebawah menemani appa….." kata leeteuk lalu bangkit dari samping wookie dan melangkah keluar kamar wookie.

"Umma…" panggil wookie saat leeteuk mendekati pintu kamarnya membuat Leeteuk menoleh. "gomawo…" kata wookie tersenyum. Senyuman tulus.

"You're welcome noona Ryeowook….." jawab leeteuk tersenyum jahil. Membuat Wookie cemberut tapi juga senang disaat yang sama.

**.**

**.**

**__Ryeowook PoV__**

"Huuh….." aku menghembuskan nafasku dengan kasar. Setelah memarkirkan mobil aku berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolahku.

Ini hari pertama aku datang kesekolah setelah seminggu aku meminta ijin tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Yah, kalian pasti sudah tau alasanku minta ijin kan….? Benar, itulah alasannya.

'_itu Ryeowook….'_

'_Lihat dia datang….'_

Saat kakiku menapak masuk kedalam koridor, pendengaranku langsung bisa menangkap beberapa suara desas desus tentangku, dan tatapan mata tajam yang semua mengarah kearahku. Aku berjalan pelan dan menoleh sejenak kesemua arah, dan benar saja semua menatapku….. aiisshhh….. kapan mereka akan berhenti seperti ini….? Aku tau aku tidak senormal mereka, tapi aku juga manusia….. bahkan aku ini tampan dan manis kan….? Ehh… sepertinya tinggal dirumah Jong Woon Hyung membuatku tertular kenarsisan mereka….

"Ok…. Wookie, rilex…. Kau sudah menghadapinya setiap hari…. Jadi bukan masalah lagi….." aku menyemangati diri sendiri. Dan melanjutkan langkahku menuju kelas.

"WOOKKKIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE…" aiiigooo teriakan ini, aku yakin pasti mereka.

"Noona….. bisakah kalian tidak berteriak…?" benar kan kataku, si kembar talkaktive yang sudah 3 tahun menjadi sahabatku bahkan ku anggap noona ku sendiri langsung mendekatiku dan sungmin noona langsung menghambur memelukku.

"Wookie… kami kangen padamu…." Minnie noona memelukku erat. Mereka berdua ini selalu saja seperti ini, tak risihkah memeluk namja….?

"hehe….. aku juga merindukan noona….." jawabku terkekeh. "Noona tak kangen padaku…?" tanyaku beralih pada Hyukie noona yang hanya berdiri dan tersenyum memandangku.

"tentu saja aku kangen…. Babo….." katanya memukul kepalaku dengan gulungan kertas

"Lalu kenapa hanya berdiri…..? tidak ingin memelukku….?" Tanyaku lagi, aneh sekali Hyukie Noona, perasaan dulu dia juga suka memelukku seenaknya kenapa sekarang jadi seperti sungkan begini sih…?

"Ehm… itu….."

'GREEP'

"kau kelamaan mikir Noona….." kataku menyambar tubuh kurus Hyukie Noona.

"he…he…he…. Ya, ya… aku merindukanmu wookie… rasanya sepi saat kau tak ada disini….." katanya menepuk punggungku. Yah, aku juga merindukan 2 noona ku ini.

Jjangkaman… memeluk hyukie Noona kenapa rasanya ada yang berbeda ya….? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan saat aku memeluk Minnie noona tadi…..

"Noona….." aku menarik diri dari pelukan Hyukie Noona dan menatapnya.

"ne… wae….?" Tanyanya sedikit gelagapan. Kenapa sih noona ini….?

"apa kau baik-baik saja hari ini…..?"

"hmm….?" Hyukie Noona mengerutkan keningnya, begitu juga dengan Minnie Noona.

"tentu saja aku baik-baik saja hari ini….. kenapa memangnya….?" Tanya hyukie noona dengan wajah penasarannya.

"tapi….. kenapa jantung Noona berdetak cepat…..? aku bisa mendengarnya saat memelukmu tadi….." kataku lagi, yah, aku memang mendengarnya, jantung hyukie noona berdegub cepat seperti seseorang yang sedang gugup atau senang berlebihan. Apa dia tidak apa-apa…? Aku jadi khawatir….

"Ehm…. Itu…. entahlah wookie, akhir-akhir ini jantungku memang sering berdetak cepat…." Jawabnya memamerkan gummy smilenya.

"Hyukie-ah…. Kau baik-baik saja….?" Tanya Sungmin Noona dengan wajah cemas. "kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku….? Kita harus mengeceknya kedokter…" katanya lagi.

"Gwenchana oenni…. Aku baik-baik saja kok…" Hyukie Noona masih saja tersenyum ceria.

**.**

**.**

"pada kemana sih….?" Desahku menyangga dagu, bosan.

'tuk…tuk…tuk….'

Aku mengetukan jariku kemeja kantin, sudah 10 menit aku disini tapi 2 noona ku dan 2 saengku belum ada yang kemari. Kalau Minnie noona dan hyukie noona belum selesei mengerjakan esay, tapi masak selama ini….? Kyuhyun dan henry juga kemana….? Mana semua menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Ok..ok… aku memang selalu di bully tapi pandangan mereka kali ini berbeda dengan tatapan sinis, tatapan mereka seperti tatapan heran.

Ngomong-ngomong soal bully, hari ini aku tak melihat Soo Hee, Min Young, Sunny dan kawanannya itu, yang suka sekali menyiksaku. Sunny yang notabene teman sekelasku juga tak masuk hari ini, kata Noona kembar sudah sekitar 4 hari mereka tidak terlihat berkeliaran di sekolahan. Kenapa ya….? Aiishhh wookie, harusnya kau senang, itu artinya hidupmu bisa sedikit tenang kenapa malah mengurusinya….? Yang penting itu kemana teman-temanku…?

"Kyuhyunnie… Henly mochi… Minimie Noona… Hyukie Noona….." gumamku terlewat bosan.

"Kami disini wookie…." bisik seseorang tepat ditelingaku membuatku terlonjak dari bangku.

"Yah Noona kau mau membuatku jantungan…?" bentakku pada Sungmin Noona yang justru tertawa. "Lhoo….. Kyunnie mana….?" Tanyaku saat melihat Kyu tak ada diantara mereka bertiga.

"dia masih bertemu songsaenim….." jawab henry lalu duduk disampingku.

'_**Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple, Simple….'**_

Ponselku bergetar, tunggu, kita lihat siapa yang menelpon si manis Kim Ryeowook.. aish, kenarsisan keluarga Jong Woon sungguh mempengaruhiku...

"Aiiishhh….." dengusku setelah melihat id caller ponselku, lalu meletakan kembali ponselku diatas meja dengan sedikit kasar.

"Wookie… wae….?" Tanya Minnie noona padaku sedikit heran.

"wookie…. ini Jong Woon Oppa…" kali ini Hyukie noona mengambil ponselku lalu menunjukan layar berkedip itu padaku, layar berkedip dengan menampilkan id _'Hyungie Chagiya calling….' _Juga wallpaperku bersama si penelpon.

"aku tau noona…." Jawabku datar.

"kenapa tak kau jawab….?" Tanya hyukie noona.

"malas…"

"_Yeobseo….." Minnie noona merebut ponselku dari Hyukie noona dan menjawab panggilannya._

"…"

"_ehm…. Entahlah Oppa, wookie bilang malas menjawab panggilan oppa….."_

"…_.."_

"_Ne oppa…. Cheon….."_

Setelah mengakhiri obrolannya dengan Hyungie Minie noona meletakan kembali ponselku diatas meja lalu menatapku penuh selidik, bahkan Hyukie noona dan si mochi juga ikut menyerangku lewat tatapan mereka.

"tidak ada apa-apa….. sudahlah jangan pandang aku seperti itu….." kataku sebelum 1 pertanyaan pun mereka lontarkan.

'Drrttt….drrrtttt…'

Kembali, ponselku bergetar diatas meja, tapi kali ini hanya sebuah pesan e-mail, aku meraih ponselku dan segera kulihat pesan dari siapa…..

_**From : Hyungie Yeobo**_

_**Chagi….. kau masih tahan mendiamkan hyung ya…?  
hyung sudah tak tahan kau diamkan seperti ini…..**_

_**Saranghae….**_

'SRETT'

"siapa….?"

"Yah Noona…. Kau tak sopan…." Teriakku pada Minnie noona yang seenaknya merebut ponselku, kebiasaan buruknya tak berubah, selalu ingin tau.

"Mwo….? Ini kau bilang baik-baik saja wookie….?" katanya heboh setelah membaca pesan dari Jong Woon Hyung.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi wookie….?" Tanya Hyukie Noona penuh keprihatinan, sungguh noonaku ini berlebihan memasang exspresi.

"hyung…. kalian bertengkar….?" Timpal si mochi.

"aku kesal padanya….. aku kesal pada Jong Woon hyung….." kataku sedikit keras, membuat hakseng yang ada didekat kami seketika menoleh.

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya….?"

"aku tak mau membahasnya…. Aku malas…." Hardikku.

Aku benci hyungie…. aku kesal padanya… aku benci, pokoknya aku kesal padanya…. Aku benci kau hyung…. aku tak mau memaafkanmu….. !

_**_Ryeowook PoV end_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Wookie Hyung….. Noona kembar…. Iblis Incheon….." suara teriakan khas seorang dengan logat bahasa korea yang aneh membuat wookie, si kembar Lee dan kyuhyun menoleh.

"heh mochi china sipit, cadel, yang sopan kalau memanggilku….!" Dengus Kyuhyun, orang pertama yang protes dengan sebutan yang dilontarkan henry

"Cuma panggilan itu yang pantas untukmu kyu….." kata henry dengan santainya. "ehh… kalian sudah dengar berita belum….?" Tanya Henry membuat yang lain seketika menatapnya heran.

"berita apa….?" Tanya sungmin penasaran.

"tentang Soo Hee serta rekan-rekannya yang sudah 1 minggu lebih ini tak terlihat disekolahan…." Ujar henry dengan nada dibuat-buat sok tegang.

"memangnya ada apa dengan Yeoja gila itu….?" Tanya Hyukie dengan nada yang sama, astaga, noona cantik kita termakan hasutan henry untuk berexspresi tegang.

"Han Soo Hee dan kawanannya dikirim untuk pertukaran pelajar …"

"Mwoo….?" Wookie dan yang lain seketika membulatkan matanya.

"pertukaran pelajar….? Setauku sekolah kita ini sudah tak memiliki program seperti itu…." kata Hyukie seakan mengingat sesuatu.

"benar…. Dulu waktu masih kelas 1 sih memang masih ada, tapi sejak saham dipegang oleh ayahnya soo hee, program itu dihentikan, entah apa alasannya….. kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba ada program seperti itu lagi….?" Kata Wookie juga tak percaya.

"kau dengar dari siapa Lau….?" Tanya Sungmin pada henry.

"Jangan panggil aku Lau noona….. nanti dikira kau juga memanggil daddy ku….." dengus henry pada Sungmin yang sering memanggilnya dengan marga.

"heh… mochi, jangan membahas margamu….. katakan kau dapat info darimana…?" Kyu menyela pertengkaran sungmin dan henry.

"tadi waktu aku diperpustakaan aku ngobrol dengan Seung Ho Songsaenim penjaga perpustakaan….. katanya kan perpustakaan itu akan diperluas…. Saat aku Tanya kenapa tiba-tiba ada program perbaikan fasilitas begitu dia bilang jika seminggu yang lalu sekollah ini sudah berpindah tangan…." Henry berhenti menjelaskan dan menyerobot chocolate milkshake milik Wookie untuk diteguk.

'BLETAKKK'

"Awwww….." teriakan menyedihkan seketika terdengar dari seorang Mochi China saat kepalanya ditempeleng Kyu dengan sangat tanpa belas kasih.

"Bisa-bisanya minum saat cerita….. teruskan dulu ceritamu….." protes Kyu karena acara 'dongeng' henry terhenti.

"kau kira bercerita itu tak membuat haus….?" Dengus henry tak mau kalah.

"Kyunnie… jangan kasar begitu….." Wookie mengelus kepala Henry lembut membuat Kyu cemberut dan membuat Henry tersenyum puas.

"Dasar Mochi China, sipit, cadel, pendek….. berani-beraninya cari perhatian wookie hyung…." Dengus Kyuhyun kesal.

"yahhh….. diamlah…. ! lanjutkan penjelasannya….." Sungmin seketika menarik sang kekasih yang selalu saja emosi jika menghadapi sahabat chinanya. Dan Eunhyuk yang langsung menarik mochi yang selalu saja dengan polosnya membuat yang lain kesal.

"kata Seung Ho songsaenim Saham yang dipegang oleh ayah Soo Hee dibeli oleh seseorang, dan karena kondisi keuangan perusahaan keluarga Soo Hee yang diambang kebangkrutan itu maka ayah Soo Hee menjual saham sekolah ini…. Secara otomatis sahamnya berpindah, dan siapapun orangnya dia adalah pemilik saham yang baru disekolahan kita… dia –sajjangnim baru- yang kembali mengadakan program pertukaran pelajar, dan hakseng pertama untuk pertukaran pelajar adalah Soo Hee dan rekan-rekannya…" kata henry menjelaskan secara terperinci membuat yang lain manggut-manggut.

"Owh begitu…. Jadi keluarga Soo Hee bangkrut ya….? Rasakan…!" dengus Hyukie seakan puas dengan keadaan keluarga Soo hee.

"kira-kira sajjangnim barunya siapa ya….?" Gumam Sungmin seakan berfikir.

"Kata Seung Ho songsaenim sih kita sudah tau sajjangnim yang baru itu …. Hakseng disini pasti akan mengenalinya jika melihatnya….." kata Henry menambahi.

"Ehh….." Kyu seperti terkaget mendengar ucapan henry. Setelahnya senyum terkembang dibibirnya.

'_Sekarang aku percaya kau bisa membahagiakannya….. aku bisa tenang kalau begitu….. gomawo…..'_ Kyuhyun menatap Wookie dan tersenyum, Kyu yakin inilah awal dari semua kebahagiaan Wookie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Seoul…..**_

Jong Woon menatap layar laptop didepannya, sudah lebih dari setengah jam dia menatap laptopnya, digerakannya mouse kesana kemari, terkadang matanya menyipit karena dia tersenyum, terkadang mendengus, atau kadang terkekeh sedikit keras.

"kau memang manis chagiya….." gumamnya sambil menggerakan mouse.

'Tok…Tok….'

"Hyung… kau didalam….?" Suara teriakan seseorang membuat Jong Woon sejenak mengalihakan pandangannya.

"Ne…. masuk saja jika ingin masuk…" teriaknya, tak lama setelahnya masuklah 2 pemuda dan 2 gadis kedalam kamarnya. Donghae, Siwon, Kibum dan Yoona.

"sedang apa kau hyung…..? kata ahjjuma sejak sore kau tak keluar….?" Tanya Siwon duduk disalah satu bangku didekat Jong Woon

"sedang ingin berada dikamar….." jawab jong Woon kembali focus dengan laptopnya.

"kalian belum baikan….?" Tanya Kibum pada Jong Woon membuat Jong Woon mendesah.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian hyung….? kupikir wookie bukanlah tipe orang yang gampang marah….. kau sendiri yang cerita pada kami tentangnya…" kembali Siwon menegakkan badannya dan menatap Jong Woon yang masih asyik dengan Laptopnya.

"benar…. Oppa pasti membuat kesalahan fatal ya sampai wookie marah pada oppa…. Padahal selama ini masalah begitu berat saja dia tetap baik-baik saja…" timpal Yoona ikut menatap layar laptop Jong Woon.

"Dia belum mau bicara denganku….." jawab Jong Woon pelan.

"ternyata hubungan kalian ada bertengkarnya juga ya….? Kukira hanya aku dan bummie yang sering riibut…." Kata siwon tersenyum menatap sang kekasih.

"Kau kira jika aku pacaran dengan namja aku tak akan bertengkar….? Hubunganku sama saja dengan Hubungan orang lain….." kata Jong Woon tanpa menatap Siwon.

"kalian benar-benar terlihat serasi…" gumam Kibum yang terpengaruh oleh Yoona dan ikut melihat objek didalam laptop Jong Woon.

Dan sejak setengah jam lalu, setelah Jong Woon menyeleseikan pekerjaannya, dia melihat foto-foto dirinya bersama dengan sang kekasih, wookie. ratusan bahkan mungkin Ribuan Foto terus ditatapnya seakan dia tak bosan. Foto yang mereka ambil saat menghabiskan waktu bersama, dari foto-foto dengan exspresi dan tingkah konyol sampai dengan foto dengan pose mesra mereka.

"Apa menurutmu begitu Bummie….?" Tanya Jong Woon menoleh menatap kibum.

"Nde…." Kibum mengangguk "Lihat saja…. Foto yang ini…. Wookie terlihat seperti seorang istri yang begitu menyayangi suaminya…. Dan oppa, terlihat seperti seorang suami yang siap menjaga dan melindungi istrinya….." kata Kibum menunjuk salah 1 foto di layar laptop Jong Woon.

"aku merasa lebih baik sekarang…." Jong Woon mengulas senyum tipis. "Gomawo Bummie….." kata-kata Jong Woon membuat Kibum tersenyum.

Pertengkarannya dengan wookie seminggu yang lalu membuatnya sedikit frustasi, meski jujur saja terkadang dia terkekeh geli mengingat apa yang jadi penyebab pertengkaran mereka itu. Wookie jadi tak mau bicara padanya, pesan darinya pun hanya dibalas kadang-kadang. Tapi pertengkarannya ini membuat Jong Woon sedikit lega, lega karena Wookie masih bisa marah seprti ini, marah dengan gayanya yang lucu. Jong Woon sungguh tak suka melihat wookie yang selalu tegar, bukannya tak suka wookie tegar, tapi Jong Woon tau itu hanyalah sikap palsu yang hanya untuk menutupi penderitaannya.

"aku masih tak mengerti apa yang membuat kalian bertengkar seperti ini….?" Donghae menatap heran Jong Woon, setaunya selama pacaran beberapa bulan ini mereka baik-baik saja.

"Oppa…. Benar kata Yoona… Kesalahanmu pasti sangat fatal ya…? Sampai wookie tak mau bicara padamu….." kibum menepuk bahu Jong Woon lalu mendekati Siwon.

"Entahlah Bum-ah…. Terkadang anak itu membuatku pusing…." Jawab Jong Woon menatap Saengdeulnya bergantian.

"Woonie…. Pangku aku….." Gumaman pelan dari seorang Kim Kibum yang kini duduk dengan manis diatas pangkuan Siwon membuat yang lain menatapnya.

"Mundurlah sedikit Bummie…. Jangan duduk dilutut nanti sakit….." Siwon menarik kebelakang pinggang Kibum agar nyaman dipangkuannya.

"Ada apa….?" Tanya Kibum akhirnya setelah merasa jika dia diperhatikan.

"Bummie….. Disini tempat begitu luas, kenapa harus minta dipangku Siwon sih….?" Keluh Donghae pada yeodongsaengnya.

"Terserah aku dong Oppa….. Jangan protes ahh….." Kibum mengibaskan sebelah tangannya kearah Donghae sementara tangan sebelahnya merangkul bahu Siwon.

"Hae…. Sudah sering kubilang kan…. Cepatlah cari Piranha betina supaya kau tidak gerah kalau melihat orang lain pacaran….." Kata Jong Woon menolehkan kepalanya menatap Donghae.

"Haiiisshhhh….. selalu saja bilang begitu….. nanti juga aku dapat yang jauh lebih cantik dari Bummie…" Bela Donghae.

"Jong Woon-ah….." Suara seseorang dari ambang pintu kamar Jong Woon membuat sekelompok anak muda itu menoleh.

"Appa….. wae….?" Jawab Jong Woon menegakan tubuhnya.

"Keruangan kerja Appa….. Appa ingin bicara denganmu….." Kata Hankyung tenang tapi terdengar tegas dan serius. Setelahnya Hankyung berbalik meninggalkan kamar Jong Woon.

**.**

**.**

Jong Woon memasuki Ruang Kerja Hankyung setelah diperintahkan untuk menemuinya, didalam ruang kerja hankyung sudah menunggu hankyung dan seorang namja stengah baya, mungkin lebih muda beberapa tahun dari hankyung, Shindong, Ass Manager Hankyung. Jong Woon sedikit kaget saat melihat sang umma juga berada disana.

'_Umma…? Kenapa ada umma juga…? Apa yang mau dibicarakan appa sih….?'_

Meski ragu dan sedikit takut Jong Woon tetap masuk keruang kerja sang appa. Lalu duduk di depan sang appa.

"Waeyo Appa…..?" Tanya Jong Woon setelah mendudukan dirinya.

"ada beberapa hal yang ingin appa bicarakan denganmu Jong….." kata Hankyung memulai. "Appa akan mulai dari masalah pekerjaanmu….." Kata Hankyung lalu menyerahkan map pada Jong Woon.

"Apa ini….?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TBC**

To be continued bukan Tubercollossis.

Thank you very much….  
I know this is a bad story…..

I just wanna to fun…..  
you wanna to review…? I'm not force you to do it….

Xie Xie da zhi hao… *bow…bow…bow…*

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**yes, this is Lody- gege...  
i don't know, why my story is lost...  
i think this fandom was delete it...**_

_**and, i'll try to re-post this story from beggining...**_

jadi, berharap saja FF gege tidak didelete lagi...  
maaf, kalau riviewnya gga di bales... soalnya dulu udah pernah... :D

_Thank You_

_**( Xie-Xie da zhi hao….. Wo Ai ni….)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Sebelumnya…._

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Jong Woon-ah….." Suara seseorang dari ambang pintu kamar Jong Woon membuat sekelompok anak muda itu menoleh._

"_Appa….. wae….?" Jawab Jong Woon menegakan tubuhnya._

"_Keruangan kerja Appa….. Appa ingin bicara denganmu….."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**My Lovely Idol…..**

by : Lody Charming

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang lagi popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa ini….?" Tanya Jong Woon sedikit heran.

"itu hanya schedulemu saja…." Jawab shindong membuat JongWoon mengangguk lega.

"Jong…. Single terbarumu Delay lagi…. Harusnya rilis hari ini kan….? Kau bahkan meninggalkan Studio tanpa pesan apapun hari ini…. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Jong….?" Tanya Hankyung terdengar sangat tegas membuat Jong Woon memijit tengkuknya

"Miandhe appa…. Aku tak bermaksud menundanya, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku…."

"Appa tak melarangmu memikirkan masalah pribadi tapi pisahkan dengan masalah pekerjaan… profesionalisme mu dalam bekerja dibutuhkan Jong…. Kau ini bukan artis kacangan…. Tolong Buktikan itu…..!" hankyung kembali menyela perkataan Jong Woon dengan sedikit galak.

"Sabar Hannie…." Heechul yang berada disamping Hankyung mengusap lengan Hankyung menenangkan. Hankyung memang terlihat tenang dan lembut, tapi Jika menyangkut pekerjaan dia akan menjadi tegas dan itu membuat Jong Woon tak berani melawannya.

'PUK…'

Shindong, Ass manager Hankyung yang juga menangani Jong Woon menepuk bahu Jong Woon. "Jong…. Kau mengecewakan banyak pihak…. Appa mu…. Label, Sponsor…. Dan yang terpenting para penggemarmu…. Seharusnya hari ini mereka bisa mendengarkan single terbarumu….."

"Miandhe hyung…" Kata Jong Woon merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya.

Yah, seharusnya hari ini adalah hari dimana dia merilis single baru, Tapi masalahnya dengan Wookie membuat Jong Woon sulit berkonsentrasi. Didiamkan kekasihnya seminggu ini membuatnya cukup depresi.

"Tapi kali ini kau beruntung….." kembali Shindong menepuk bahu Jong Woon "aku sudah membicarakan hal ini pada pihak label dan sponsor, mereka bisa mengerti dan mereka memberimu waktu 2 minggu untuk merilis single barumu itu….. " Shindong menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Jong Woon.

"jjinjaro….? Jadi kau sudah bicara pada pihak label dan sponsor hyung….?" Tanya jong Woon berbinar, biar bagaimanapun itu berita bagus untuknya.

"Apa delay itu ada Hubungannya dengan urusan pribadi….?" Tanya Hankyung mengalihkan perhatian Jong Woon.

" Ahh… Anniyo… anniyo…." kilah Jong Woon cepat, yah, Hankyung dan Heenim belum tau masalah pertengkarannya dengan wookie seminggu ini

"Sekarang appa ingin Tanya perkembangan misi mu…." Kata Hankyung lagi. "Apa kau sudah memberi taukan hal ini….?"

"hmm…hmm…." Jong Woon menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu kapan kau mau mengatakannya….? Kau mau dianggap sebagai pembohong…. Kau tau kan kalau wookie-mu itu tak suka kau menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya…..?" sambar heenim kini ikut dalam obrolan.

"sebenarnya aku sudah ingin mengatakannya umma….. tapi…."

"tapi apa….?" Tanya heenim saat Jong Woon berhenti bicara.

"ehmm….." Jong Woon kembali memijit tengkuknya, kebiasaannya saat gugup, dia bingung harus menjawab apa pada ummanya. Haruskah dia bilang dia sedang bertengkar dengan wookie…?

"Jong…." Panggil heenim tajam, menatap Jong Woon penuh selidik.

"Kalian baik-baik saja kan Jong….?" Hankyung ikut memajukan tubuhnya menatap Jong Woon yang terlihat semakin gugup.

"N…Ne… kami baik-baik saja…." Jawab Jong Woon penuh perjuangan.

"Jong…. Kau Jadi dengan rencanamu melamar Wookie ….?" Heenim kembali bertanya pada Jong Woon.

"Ja…Jadi umma…" jawab Jong Woon sedikit terbata "Kalian akan menemaniku kan….? Kalian harus menemaniku…." Jong Woon menatap lekat kedua orang tuanya itu..

"Tentu saja…. Memangnya kau mau kesana sendiri…?"

"Shiero appa….. apa kata Leeteuk ahjjuma dan Kangin Ahjjusi kalau aku datang sendiri….? Mereka akan berfikir aku hanya main-main…." Jawab Jong Woon Cepat.

"Itu kau tau….. masihkah harus kau tanyakan hal itu lagi….?" Dengus heenim.

"Hmm… Hyung…" panggil Shindong yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan agenda ditangannya "Aku keluar saja ya…. Sepertinya ini percakapan pribadi…. Lagipula aku harus segera kembali ke kantor…." Katanya lagi,.

"Owh… Ne dong… Gomawo Ne, kau sudah membantu ku mengurus anak Babo ini….." Kata Hankyung menunjuk Jong Woon yang hanya memberi cengiran tak jelasnya.

"Cheon….. Jong Woon-ah… sukses dengan lamarannya ne…." Kata Shindong menepuk punggung Jong Woon dan tersenyum "aku permisi….." Katanya lagi lalu keluar dar ruang kerja hankyung menyisakan Hankyung beserta istri dan si sulung.

"Jong… kau sungguh tak ada masalah dengan wookie kan…?" heenim kembali menyelidiki Jong Woon yang kelihatan mencurigakan akhir-akhir ini. Biasanya feeling seorang umma tak akan bisa dibohongi.

"Ne Umma….." jawab Jong Woon pelan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau belum mengatakan misi mu itu pada wookie….?" Hankyung kembali bertanya.

"eehm…. Itu…. aku akan segera ke Incheon dan bicara soal ini appa….."

"Kapan kau mau kesana….?"

"Entahlah Umma… jadwalku masih sedikit padat….." Jong Woon meraih copy-an agenda kegiatannya dalam bulan ini. Jong Woon memang sibuk, dia menjadi guest star dibanyak acara.

"Ya…ya… umma tau kau masih sibuk, apalagi kelakuan bodohmu yang membatalkan rilis single baru…" desah heechul lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Setelah agak senggang aku akan ke Incheon….." jawab jong Woon lagi "Siapa tau Wookie sudah mau bicara padaku….."

"…."

"…"

"! ! !"

Jong Woon membelalakan matanya, seakan baru tersadar apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Perlahan diangkatnya kepalanya yang sejak tadi focus membaca agenda.

"Apa katamu tadi….?"

'UPPSSS'

Jong Woon menelan ludahnya seketika mendapati raut wajah mengerikan Heechul begitu dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa katamu tadi…? Eoh….?" Desak heenim dengan galaknya.

"Ann…annou… itu….." Jong Woon benar-benar kehilangan kemampuan bicaranya.

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya…..?"

"It…itu umma….."

"apa Jong…..? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami tentang Wookie kan….?" Bingo…! Hankyung bisa menebaknya dan tak mungkin lagi bagi jong woon untuk mengelak.

"Jawab kami Jong….!" Geram heechul lagi.

"Ne…. aku dan Wookie bertengkar….. dia marah dan tak mau bicara padaku….." Jawab Jong Woon bergidik.

'PLETAAKKK'

"Appo…. Umma kenapa umma…"

"kenapa kau bisa sampai bertengkar….?" Potong Hechul menghentikan protes Jong Woon "apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya…? Eoh….? Kelakuan bodoh apa yang sudah kau perbuat sampai membuatnya marah….?" Kini bukan hanya Wookie-nya yang marah tapi heechul juga marah pada Jong Woon.

"Itu hanya kesalahpahaman kecil umma…. Hanya kesalahan kecil….."

"Heii Jong….. Setau Umma Wookie itu bukanlah tipe anak yang gampang marah atau kesal…. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau membuatnya sampai marah begini….? Kesalahan fatal apa yang kau lakukan….?" Heechul masih saja betah membentak anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Sejak kapan kau bertengkar dengan wookie….?" Hankyung juga tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Jong Woon membuat wookie marah.

"seminggu ini appa…."

"MWOYA…..? seminggu katamu….?"

"Ne umma….." Jawab Jong Woon mengangguk.

"Dan kau diam saja….? Tak berbuat sesuatu….?" Tanya Heechul geram.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, tapi dia masih belum memaafkanku…. Jika kutelepon dia tak mau menjawabnya, bahkan pesan e-mailku juga jarang dibalasnya….." Kata Jong Woon dengan suara memelas mengingat sang kekasih kecilnya mengacuhkannya.

"Lantas kau diam saja…? Begitu….?"

"memangnya apa lagi yang harus kulakukan umma….? Wookie itu keras kepala…."

"Seperti itu kau bilang mencintainya….? Akan membahagiakannya….? Aiiishhh…. Bahkan kau membuat anak setenang wookie sampai mendiamkanmu begitu…. Kurasa wookie harus cari kekasih baru lagi….." Cibir Heechul kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa.

"Uljjima Chullie….. " kini giliran hankyung yang menenangkan sang istri dengan belaian lembut dikepala Heechul.

"Yah… Umma, jangan bilang seperti itu….. kenapa doa mu jelek sekali sih….? Aku bahkan akan melamarnya sebentar lagi…." Protes Jong Woon pada Heenim karena menyinggung soal kekasih baru untuk wookie.

"daripada dia harus sakit hati hidup bersama namja babo sepertimu….! Akan jadi suami macam apa kau Jong kalau belum-belum membuat Wookie marah begitu….?"

"Umma…. Bukankah pertengkaran itu wajar terjadi dalam sebuah hubungan….? Appa dan Umma juga masih sering riibut….." Kilah Jong Woon membela diri.

"tapi keributan kami bahkan tak lebih dari 2 jam Jong…. Tak sampai sehari apalagi seminggu…." Sahut Hankyung membuat Jong Woon cemberut.

'_Kalian tak tau saja apa masalahnya…..Jika kalian tau… kalian bisa lebih Pingsan…'_ Jong Woon merutuk dalam hati, tapi ada kelegaan dan kebahagiaan juga yang dirasakan Jong Woon, kedua orang tuanya begitu menyukai kekasihnya. Lihat saja…. Heenim dan Hankyung sampai seriibut ini saat mendengar dia bertengkar dengan Wookie.

"bertengkar seminggu dengan wookie saja membuat Singlemu delay begitu bagaimana kalau lebih lama dari ini….? Bisa-bisa kau mundur dari keartisan karena depresi….." Kata Hankyung lagi menghela nafasnya.

"aiisshh…. Ini kan juga bukan keinginanku appa…" dengus Jong Woon karena terus dipojokan orang tuanya.

"Lalu…? Menurutmu ini keinginan Wookie….? atau menurutmu pertengkaranmu itu keinginan kami…? Eoh…?" Hankyung yang tadi tenang jadi sedikit berang dengan ke'Telmi'an Jong Woon.

"Ya bukan begitu juga…."

"Heh…. Lalu kenapa kau masih tenang disini…..? Kekasihmu diam padamu dan kau bisa diam saja begini….." heechul kembali menegakan badannya dari sandaran.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana….? Wookie sendiri yang tak mau bicara padaku….."

'PLETAAAKKKK'

"Appooooooo…." Jong Woon kembali mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul dengan map. "Umma… kenapa suka se…."

"pergi ke Incheon dan minta maaflah secara langsung…Paboo…." Hardik heechul yang benar-benar nyaris kehabisan kesabaran karena sikap Jong Woon.

"Tapi umma….."

"Jong…. Meski kekasihmu itu bukanlah yeoja, tapi sikapnya saat bersamamu itu seperti seorang gadis yang begitu menyayangi Namja Chingunya….. harusnya kau tau Jong, LDR bukanlah hal mudah, mengingat kau seorang artis, banyak Yeoja disekitarmu, Jika Umma jadi Wookie Umma juga pasti cemburu dan akan merasa sangat kesepian karena jauh dari kekasih umma…. Belum lagi kegiatanmu yang padat itu, kau bahkan sering kehilangan waktumu untuk menelponnya… Jong… Umma rasa tak banyak tuntutan wookie padamu…. Merelakan kau tetap di seoul membuktikan bahwa anak itu percaya padamu…. yang diinginkan wookie hanyalah pengertianmu Jong… temui dia dan minta maaf….." Kata Heenim melembut dan memberi pengertian pada Jong Woon

"…" Jong Woon hanya diam mendengarkan kata sang umma. Benar, selama ini bukankah wookie menunjukan kepercayaannya pada Jong Woon….? Membiarkan Jong Woon tetap menjalani kehidupan artisnya seperti dulu, Gosip yang sering menerpa Jong Woon tentang kedekatan-kedekatannya dengan Artis Yeoja lain pasti akan membuat Wookie sedih mendengarnya. Oh Jong Woon…. Posisi Wookie-mu tak mudah, jadi jangan lebih mempersulitnya….

"Pergilah… Appa dan shindong akan me-reschedule ulang semua kegiatanmu…." Kata Hankyung dengan kata lain menyuruh Jong Woon menemui kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

'Drrttt….Drrrtttt….'

Wookie meraih ponselnya diatas meja denagn malas, sedari tadi dia diam menyangga dagunya diatas meja didalam kelasnya, sejak awal pelajaran sampai sekarang jam pelajaran ke-3 masih saja wookie bertahan dengan kegiatannya.

"siapa sih….." wookie menyerobot ponselnya sedikit kasar dan dibaca pesan yang masuk.

_**From : Hyungie Yeobo**_

_**Chagiya…..**_

"Haiisshhh…. Apa-apaan sih…!" dengus wookie kembali meletakan ponselnya.

"Wookie…. kau kenapa…?" Tanya Sungmin yang kini dapat giliran duduk disamping Wookie. tak perlu bingung, Sungmin dan Hyukie memang akan bergantian duduk disamping Wookie, sejak dulu seperti itu. Mereka tak membiarkan Wookie duduk sendirian, setidaknya jika ada salah satu dari mereka Wookie bisa lebih Rilex dengan mengobrol.

"Tidak apa-apa….." Jawab Wookie datar.

'Drrttt…Drrttt…."

Kembali getaran ponsel diatas meja itu membuat Sungmin juga menatap ponsel wookie.

"Wookie… itu ada pesan…. Tak kau lihat….?" Tanya Sungmin yang melihat Wookie hanya diam saja.

"Lihat saja kalau Noona mau…."

'Drrtttt…..Drrrtttt….'

'Drrrtttt…Drrrtttt…'

Dan berkali-kali ponsel Wookie bergetar menandakan banyaknya pesan yang masuk, tapi Wookie tak melihatnya sama sekali. Dengan terheran heran Sungmin meraih ponsel wookie dan melihatnya.

"Omona…." Pekiknya tertahan, mengingat mereka masih pelajaran meski songsaenim mereka sedang diluar kelas. Sungmin kaget melihat betapa banyaknya pesan yang masuk. "Wookie… dari Jong Woon Oppa…." Kata Sungmin yang hanya dibalas Dengusan sebal dari Wookie.

_**From : Hyungie Yeobo**_

_**Ryeowookie Chagiya…..**_

_**.**_

_**From : Hyungie Yeobo**_

_**Chagiya….. Chagiya… Wookie Chagi….**_

_**.**_

_**From : Hyungie yeobo**_

_**Umma… Masihkah mendiamkan Appa….?**_

_**.**_

_**From : Hyungie Yeobo**_

_**Umma….. Miandhe.**_

_**Saranghae…**_

_**.**_

_**From : Hyungie Yeobo**_

_**Ryeowookie Umma….. Bogoshipo….**_

_**Umma….. maafkan Appa Ne….?**_

_**.**_

_**From : Hyungie Yeobo**_

_**Kim Ryeowook…. Jika tak kau balas pesanku akan kudatangi kau sekarang juga…..  
akan kulamar kau didepan hakseng-hakseng disekolahmu…..**_

"Wookie….." panggil Sungmin pelan, 1 kesimpulannya… Wookie dan Jong Woon belum baikan..!

"Hmm…."

"Jika kau tak balas pesan Jong Woon Oppa, dia akan….." Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"itu tak penting…. Terserah saja dia mau apa….." Kata Wookie dingin bahkan terkesan malas.

"Tapi… ini…. Dia… jika kau tak balas pesannya dia akan… melamarmu didepan para hakseng…." Kata Sungmin akhirnya dengan suara bisikan.

"…."

"…"

"MWOOOO…? APA….?" Teriak Wookie membuat semua teman sekelasnya kaget dan menatapnya, Hyukie yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari bangku belakang wookie bahkan sampai menutup telinganya.

"KIM RYEOWOOK. SII…"

'GLEKK'

"Song….saenim…" kata wookie tergagap saat melihat sosok yang berdiri diambang pintu kelasnya.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau ikut campur soal ini wookie….." Kata Hyukie dari bangku belakang.

Semua hakseng –terutama wookie- diam mematung melihat songsaenim mereka yang terkenal sangat galak dan pelit nilai(?) itu berdiri dengan raut wajah yang complex. Wookie menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau sih berteriak….." Minnie berbisik sepelan mungkin, Ok… berbisik kan sudah bisa dibilang pelan, apalagi berbisik dengan sangat pelan…. Intinya adalah wookie tak mendengar apa kata Sungmin yang lebih mirip hembusan nafas itu.

"Ryeowook…." Panggil Hyun Songsaenim dengan suara khasnya yang Tegas membuat wookie bertambah menciut.

'_Pabo kau wookie….. kenapa berteriak begitu…? Ini semua gara-gara Jong Woon… kalau bukan karena dia aku kan tak akan teriak…..'_ Wookie mengutuki kebodohannya dan serta merta mengutuk sang kekasih.

"Kim Ryeowook…. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu….." Kata Hyun Songsaenim membuat bukan hanya Wookie tapi semua kini menatap kearah dimana sang songsaenim berdiri.

"Nu…Nugu…?" Tanya wookie khawatir.

Tak lama setelahnya muncul seorang namja dibelakang Hyun songsaenim, meski tertutup tubuh songsaenim, Wookie sudah tau siapa namja dibelakang Songsaenimnya itu. seketika jantung wookie berdetak cepat, seakan sedang dihadapkan dengan bahaya.

"MWO…..?" seketika semua mata teman sekelas wookie membelalak saat melihat sang namja menginjakan kakinya kedalam kelas wookie.

'JDERRR'

Seperti disengat Listrik Ribuan Volt, Wajah wookie mendadak pucat, keringat dingin mulai terlihat didahinya, dan sayangnya disaat dia seperti itu Hyukie dan Sungmin Justru seperti hakseng yang lain, Diam bengong menatap namja yang kini berjalan kearah bangku tempat wookie dan Sungmin.

"Hyu…ngie….." Wookie menatap tak percaya pada sosok pemuda yang kini berada didepannya memasang senyum semanis mungkin.

'_Dia Kim Jong Woon kan….?'_

'_Wah….itu Jong Woon oppa…'_

'_Aiigooo…. Jong Woon oppa ada apa disini….?'_

'_Tampannya Jong Woon oppa….'_

Dan bisik-bisik dari hakseng dikelas wookie mulai terdengar, bahkan beberapa hakseng ada yang berdiri didepan kelas wookie untuk melihat seorang Kim Jong Woon, penyanyi terkenal asal Seoul itu.

"Chagiya…." Suara Bariton Jong Woon membuat Wookie terdiam. Sudah lama dia tak mendengarnya, dia merindukan suara ini, sangat merindukannya.

"…."

"Wookie Chagi….."

'GLEEKKKK'

Bingo…! Kini semua bertambah melotot mendengar kata _'Wookie Chagi'_ keluar dari bibir seorang Kim Jong Woon, belum lagi tatapan mata penuh cinta yang terus menatap wookie tanpa henti itu. sungguh tak pernah terbayangkan.

"Ma…mau apa….?" Tanya Wookie dengan sedikit gugup. Come On… ini bukan waktunya untuk bangga dia memiliki kekasih artis, suasana kelas membuatnya jadi sedikit merasa tak nyaman.

"menemuimu….." jawab Jong Woon santai "bukankah sudah kukirim pesan padamu….. jika kau tak membalas pesanku aku akan bicara disini….. "Kata Jong Woon membelai kepala Wookie.

'_Sungguh aku merindukan saat seperti ini….. aku tak peduli yang terjadi selanjutnya…. Aku tak peduli meskipun karierku akan berakhir saat ini juga…. Yang terpenting adalah kau wookie….'_

Yesung mengulas senyum simpul tapi begitu berkharisma dan tampan. "dan kau lebih memilih tak membalas pesanku…. Itu artinya kau memilih aku bicara disini…."

"Ne… bicaralah…. Itu artinya, aku akan semakin tak mau memaafkanmu….."

'SRETTT…'

'_MWOYA….'_

Jong Woon membelalakan matanya mendengar kata-kata wookie….. kata-katanya saja sudah tak enak didengar ini malah dikatakan dengan nada galak begitu oleh wookie. bahkan kini wookie melangkah keluar kelasnya tanpa peduli semua menatapnya termasuk sang songsaenim.

"…."

"…."

"Yahh…. Chagiya…." Panggil Jong Woon pada Wookie yang sudah hampir menghilang dari ambang pintu.

"Aku Membencimu….." kata Wookie sejenak menghentikan langkanya dan menatap Jong Woon yang masih didekat bangkunya. Dihentakannya kaki mungilnya memberi kesan manja pada wookie yang selama ini terkenal dengan sikap dewasanya.

"Aiigooo…. Banyak sekali kejutan hari ini…. Perasaan aku tidak sedang ulang tahun….." gumam Lee JinKi, salah seorang teman sekelas wookie. bahkan sang songsaenim galakpun sampai terbengong ditempatnya.

"Yah… chagiya….." teriak Jong Woon namun wookie tetap kembali melangkah. "Chagiya…"

"kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri Oppa….." gumam Sungmin menatap Jong Woon didepannya.

"Yak, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyuk Jae…. Kenapa kalian masih duduk….?" Hardik Jong Woon pada si kembar Lee. Memang kenapa kalau mereka duduk…? Ini kan masalahnya, lagipula dia juga masih disana bukannya mengejar wookie.

"memangnya kami harus apa….?" Tanya Hyukie dengan sangat sangat polos.

"Panggil Henry dan Kyuhyun…. Bantu aku membujuk wookie…." pekik Jong Woon seperti orang stress. Oh… jangan dicontoh sikapnya, meminta tolong tapi membentak… sungguh tidak sopan.

"Tapi kan…."

"Lee Hyuk Jae…. Tak ada waktu untuk kata tapi…. Bantu aku minta maaf pada kekasihku…. Palliwa…." Dengus Jong Woon lagi.

"Tak ada waktu untuk kata 'tapi'… kau sendiri bicara terus sejak tadi….." dengus Eunhyuk kini berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Haiishhh…. Palli…. Kau juga Noona kelinci….!" Jong Woon dengan segera menarik kedua lengan Lee bersaudara itu dan segera keluar kelas wookie

"Gyaaaa….. oppaaa….." teriak Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bersamaan saat lengannya ditarik Jong Woon keluar, meninggalkan Hakseng dengan berbagai exspresi mereka, kaget, bingung, heran dan yang jelas 'This is Unbelieveable'

**.**

**.**

"Chagiya…." Jong Woon masih saja mengikuti langkah kecil wookie yang entah mau kemana.

"…"

"Chagiya…."

"….."

Kali ini giliran para hakseng yangsedang berada diluar kelas yang dibuat kaget dan heran melihat seorang artis besar seperti Jong Woon terus mengekor seorang Kim Ryeowook dan terus mengucapkan kata _'Chagiya'_ dengan nada memelas. Diujung yang lain para sahabat wookie dan para sahabat Jong Woon –Donghae, Siwon, Kibum dan Yoona yang memaksa untuk ikut Jong Woon ke Incheon- juga memperhatikan sepasang Kim yang sedang bertengkar ini.

"Chagiya…." Kembali suara Jong Woon memanggil dengan nada memelas.

"….." tak ada jawaban apapun, wookie masih saja berjalan dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir yang dimajukan. Dia berjalan mendekati para sahabatnya.

"Chagiya….."

"….."

"Wookie….. sudahlah, apapun masalah kalian, maafkanlah Jong Woon Oppa….." kata Sungmin saat wookie semakin dekat dengan mereka.

"Benar…. Apa kau tak kasihan pada Jong Woon Oppa…? Dia jauh-jauh dari seoul hanya untuk meminta maaf…." Hyukie ikut menambahi.

"Jong Woon hyung pasti membuat kesalahan fatal sampai wookie marah begitu….." gumam Henry yang bukannya memberi dukungan pada Jong Woon tapi malah mencibir.

"itulah resiko pacaran dengan Jong Woon oppa….. harus menghadapi keBABOannya yang kadang berlebihan…." Timpal Yoona masih tetap menatap kearah oppa-oppa beberapa meter didepannya.

"Chagiya…." Jong Woon masih saja memanggil Wookie.

"…"masih tak ada respon, meski kini wookie berhenti berjalan tapi tetap saja tak mengatakan apapun pada Jong Woon.

"Wookie…."

"…"

"Baby…. "

"…"

"Sweety…."

"…."

"Honeyy…."

"….."

"Chagiya…"

"…"

"Sayangku….."

"….."

"Umma….."

"….."

"Yeobo….."

"….."

"Jika tak menjawab, aku akan berteriak…." Kata Jong Woon akhirnya.

"…." Dan masih tak ada jawaban dari wookie

"Geure… kau yang minta…" kata Jong Woon bersiap berteriak "KIM RYEOWOOK CHAGIYA… MIANHADA… "

'GLUP' mata wookie melebar mendengar betapa keras dan kuatnya teriakan Jong Woon baru saja, tanpa dia lihat pun dia tau para hakseng dan penghuni sekolahan lainnya pasti menatap mereka berdua.

"Kau….." Wookie membalikan badan menghadap Jong Woon dan menunjuk Jong Woon dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Sedikit mengerikan dimata Jong Woon.

"Cha…Chagiya….." Kata Jong Woon gugup saat wookie maju dan mendekat kearahnya, sahabat mereka juga turut gugup melihat sikap wookie.

"Kau….." Wookie masih menunjuk Jong Woon dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Jong Woon.

"Chagiya…. Miandhe….. maafkan aku…. " kata Jong Woon semakin panic.

"Kau…."

"Chagiya…. Jebal… miandhe….." ucap Jong Woon penuh permohonan.

"Kau….. kenapa baru kemari sekarang…" Wookie seketika menyambar Tubuh Jong Woon dan mendekapnya erat seakan bertahun-tahun tak bertemu.

"Woo…kie….." Kaget teman-teman wookie, sementara Jong Woon…? Hanya ada 2 kata di otak Jong Woon saat ini…. _'Aku Bingung_…..'

"Kau…kenapa lama sekali menyadarinya… aku merindukanmu…." Wookie memukul dada Jong Woon.

"Chagiya…" Jong Woon tersentak saat disadari jika Wookie menangis dipelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung….. sangat merindukanmu….. aku takut kau meninggalkanku….. kenapa kau baru kemari sekarang….? Hiks….."

"Chagiya….. miandhe… kukira kau masih belum mau memaafkanku… kau tak menjawab teleponku dan tak membalas pesanku…." kata Jong Woon pelan, dieratkannya pelukannya.

"Aku tak menjawabnya karena aku mau kau datang kemari….. aku ingin memelukmu….. aku merindukanmu Paboo…" hentak Wookie, tangannya masih saja memukuli dada Jong Woon. "Jong Woon Paboo….." Rengek Wookie dalam pelukan Jong Woon

"hehehe… " Jong Woon terkekeh, lega rasanya karena Jong Woon tau wookie masih memiliki sisi kekanakan dan manja. "Miandhe Ne…. kalau aku terlalu lama menyadarinya….."

"Pabo…. Hyungie Pabo…. Kau paboo…" kata Wookie yang kini sudah menarik diri dari pelukan Jong Woon meski masih menangis.

"Ne…Ne… aku Pabo….. benar kata Umma…. Kau hanya butuh pengertian… dan harusnya aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan chagiya…. Merindukan kekasihmu untuk ada didekatmu…." Jong Woon mengulas senyum bahagianya menatap Wookie.

_CHU_

"Miandhe… " kecupan singkat dibibir Wookie membuat wookie sedikit mengurangi intensitas isak tangisnya dan menambah intensitas tatapan dari para hakseng disana.

"Aiigoo…. Sebesar itukah kerinduan wookie pada Jong Woon oppa…?" Sungmin menatap dengan tatapan yang juga lega.

"Kau Pabo…. Pabo… Pabo…." Wookie masih saja merutuki sang kekasih yang kini terkekeh dihadapannya dan sesekali mengusap kepalanya

"Wookie sudahlah….. tak perlu kau katakan juga semua sudah tau kalau Jong Woon Oppa itu Paboo…" celetuk Yoona yang mendapat tatapan maut dari Jong Woon.

"Kim Jong Woon Paboya… Paboya…"Wookie mengusap sisa air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "tapi aku mencintaimu….." kata wookie lagi dengan wajah cemberutnya yang tanpa dosa itu.

"mwee….? Astaga….." mendengar kata-kata wookie baru saja membuat semua sweatdrop, sungguh kekanakan sekali si Mr Adult mereka.

"Chagiya… miandhe, Ne..? maafkan hyung yang sudah membuatmu marah.." kata Jong Woon mengusap rambut Wookie.

"Ne… miandhe hyung, maaf atas sifat kekanakanku….." Wookie menatap Jong Woon dengan tatapan sesal, menyesal rasanya mendiamkan sang kekasih selama seminggu ini.

"Gwenchana… Hyung bahagia karena ternyata kau masih memiliki sikap kekanakan… justru hyung akan bingung jika kau tak memiliki sifat kekanakan…." Kembali Jong Woon mengulas senyum terbaiknya.

"Gomawo chagiya…." Wookie menghambur mendekap tubuh Jong Woon seerat mungkin.

Tak sadarkah wookie…? kejadian hari ini disekolahnya membuatnya menjadi sama terkenalnya dengan Jong Woon. Semua hakseng kini memperhatikan dia, lebih tepatnya karena mereka masih tak percaya, artis pujaan semua Yeoja itu menjalin hubungan dengan seorang namja. Bahkan namja yang selalu dianggap rendah disekolahan itu, bukankah bumi itu berputar….? Tak selamanya mereka yang berada dibawah akan tetap dibawah…. Mungkin inilah waktunya bagi wookie yang selalu dibawah mulai menanjak dan pada akhirnya akan berada dipuncak yang paling tinggi.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi sebenarnya masalah kalian apa….? Sampai bertengkar…?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Wookie saat mereka berada dikantin.

"Sudahlah noona…. Jangan ditanyakan lagi…. Yang penting sekarang mana mereka….?" Kata wookie menoleh kesemua arah mencari 5 orang –Jong Woon, Siwon, Kibum, Yoona dan Donghae- yang tadi berpamitan ingin bicara dengan pihak sekolah lebih dulu.

"Hyung….. aku senang…." Kata Kyu merangkul pundak wookie tiba-tiba.

"Wae Kyu….?" Tanya wookie tak mengerti.

"Karena kau tak salah pilih… aku yakin Jong Woon bisa membuatmu bahagia…." Jawab Kyu mengeratkan rangkulannya dipundak wookie.

"tentu saja Kyu….." sahut suara baritone merdu yang sudah bisa dipastikan siapa orangnya. Kim Jong Woon "Dan Jangan peluk-peluk kekasihku…." Jong Woon menghempaskan tangan Kyu dari pundak Wookie dan mengambil alih untuk memeluknya.

"Yah Kim Jong Woon…. Dia ini Hyungku…. Aku lebih berhak…." Kyu yang tak terima masih mencoba kembali merangkul Wookie.

"Aku calon nampyeonnya Kyu….." Jong Woon masih tak mau kalah "Peluklah saja kekasihmu…." Jong Woon menunjuk Sungmin yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oppa…. Kyuhyun-ah… berhentilah seperti anak kecil….." dengus Yoona mulai jengah dengan kelakuan 2 namja 'penggemar setia' wookie itu.

"heh Iblis Incheon….. sudahlah, kau kan bertemu hyungmu setiap hari, berikan kesempatan pada kekasihnya….." henry menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang masih saja sibuk berebut pundak Wookie.

"Dengar itu Kyu…. Kau kan bertemu wookie-ku setiap hari…." Jong Woon dengan semangat membela henry.

"Kim Jong Woon…. Kim Kyuhyun….."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

To be continued bukan Tubercollossis.

Thank you very much….  
I know this is a bad story…..

I just wanna to fun…..  
you wanna to review…? I'm not force you to do it….

Xie Xie da zhi hao… *bow…bow…bow…*

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**yes, this is Lody- gege...  
i don't know, why my story is lost...  
i think this fandom was delete it...**_

_**and, i'll try to re-post this story from beggining...**_

jadi, berharap saja FF gege tidak didelete lagi...  
maaf, kalau riviewnya gga di bales... soalnya dulu udah pernah... :D

_Thank You_

_**( Xie-Xie da zhi hao….. Wo Ai ni….)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Sebelumnya….._

_**.**_

"_heh Iblis Incheon….. sudahlah, kau kan bertemu hyungmu setiap hari, berikan kesempatan pada kekasihnya….." henry menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang masih saja sibuk berebut pundak Wookie._

"_Dengar itu Kyu…. Kau kan bertemu wookie-ku setiap hari…." Jong Woon dengan semangat membela henry._

"_Kim Jong Woon…. Kim Kyuhyun….."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**My Lovely Idol…..**

by : Lody Charming

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang lagi popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Jong Woon…. Kim Kyuhyun….."

"Ne…Ne… Arraso….." jawaban tertindas keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun dan Jong Woon dengan suka rela saat suara sang 'penguasa' yang tengah mereka perebutkan terdengar.

"Bagus….. anak pintar…" Wookie tersenyum lebar dan menepuk kepala kedua namja disampingnya itu.

"baiklah…. Sekarang kuperkenalkan saudara-saudaraku….." Kata Jong woon seperti Tujuan awalnya. "Yah perkenalkanlah diri kalian…." Kata Jong Woon lagi menoleh pada 3 orang yang duduk disamping Yoona.

"Kim Kibum Imnida….." gadis yang terlewat cantik itu membungkuk sopan.

"Choi Siwon Imnida…." Sang kekasih mengikuti jejak Kibum, sejenak membuat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk terpukau akan ketampanan seorang Choi Siwon, sang artis yang kini juga mulai menanjak karriernya.

"Noona kembar…. Siwon hyung sudah punya Bummie Noona…. Jangan terlalu terpesona…." Kata-kata Wookie membuat si kembar tersentak dari lamunan dan membuat semua tersenyum.

"Noona… kau selingkuh didepan mataku…Hah…?" Cibir Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas senyum kikuk dari sungmin.

"Kim DongHae imnida….." sang namja terakhir itu juga membungkuk sopan. Dan ketika donghae mengagkat kepalanya tatapan matanya menatap kesatu arah.

'DEG….'

'_Aigooo….. cantik sekali dia…'_ batin donghae saat iris mata terangnya menatap sosok gadis berambut lurus sebahu dengan gummy smile ceria.

"Sekarang kukenalkan mereka pada kalian…." Kata wookie menolehkan kepalanya –imut- kearah Siwon dkk. "ini Kyuhyun… dia dongsaengku…. Itu sungmin Noona, dia sahabatku sekaligus kekasih Kyuhyun, yang itu Hyukie Noona, saudara kembar Sungmin Noona…. Dan yang itu Henry, dia sahabat kami dan calon adik ipar Jong Woon Hyung….."

'BLUUUSSHHHH'

Rona merah muda seketika muncul dikedua pipi henry dan Yoona, keduanya sama-sama cemberut tapi juga terlihat begitu salah tingkah membuat yang lain terkekeh.

"Owh… inikah Henry si namja idaman Yoona.? Tidak buruk… dia manis juga…." Gumam Kibum menatap Henry seksama membuat Henry bertambah malu.

"oennie….." rengek Yoona meminta kibum tak menggodanya.

'_Jadi namanya Hyukie ya…. Hehe….. Hyukie-ah, you'll be mine…..'_ Donghae tersenyum tak jelas menatap seorang gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Wookie-ah…. Jong Woon Hyung….." Panggilan Siwon membuat semua menatapnya bahkan Donghae yang sedang menatap 'target' nya….

"Wae Hyung…." Wookie ikut memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap Siwon.

"Rasanya aku belum lega kalau belum mendengar masalah yang sempat membuat kalian bertengkar…" Jawabnya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Benar….. rasanya aku juga penasaran….." Sahut Yoona meng'iyakan perkataan siwon.

"Ne…Ne…. benar, Sepertinya masalah kalian serius sampai Wookie hyung tak mau bicara pada Jong Woon hyung…" Timpal Henry menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aiiishhh…. Bilang saja kau ingin mendukung perkataan Yoona….." Jong Woon menunjuk Henry.

'BLUUUSSHHH'

Yoona dan Henry bungkam dengan wajah merona, semburat merah terlihat samar dipipi keduanya.

"Yah….Oppa, kenapa bawa-bawa aku…..?" Yoona menggembungkan pipinya membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Jangan Ribut Yoona….. " hardik Donghae menarik lengan Yoona.

"Jadi oppa, apa masalah kalian sebenarnya….?" Tanya kibum lagi pada Jong Woon.

Kini semua mata menatap Jong Woon, Sepertinya pertengkaran antara wookie dan Jong Woon cukup membuat mereka penasaran. Tentu saja, selama ini Sungmin, Hyukie, Henry bahkan Kyu mengenal Wookie adalah sosok pemuda yang sangat tangguh. Apapun dia hadapi tanpa menyerah, bahkan caci maki, hinaan dan gunjingan orang padanyan tak membuatnya 'mati'. Jika masalah yang begitu berat saja tak pernah membuat wookie marah, lalu masalah semacam apa yang mampu membuat seorang Kim Ryeowook begitu marah sampai harus mendiamkan kekasihnya….?

"Sudahlah Hyung… Noona…. Tak usah dibahas lagi….. kami kan sudah baikan….." Rengek Wookie mendekap lengan Jong Woon.

"itu bukan alasan… mau kau sudah baikan atau belum…. Kami hanya ingin tau, masalah seperti apa yang sudah membuatmu marah…..?" Kata Sungmin masih menatap penuh selidik.

"Minnie-ah…."

"Yah Jong Woon oppa….. kami tau wookie itu tak gampang marah, bagaimana bisa kau membuatnya mendiamkanmu begitu…..?" Hyukie memotong kata-kata Jong Woon.

"Kim Jong Woon… Kim Ryeowook…. Ayo jawab pertanyaan kami….!" Si calon adik ipar Jong Woon ikut mendesak kedua hyungnya itu.

"Hyungie….." gumam Wookie pelan menatap Jong Woon yang hanya tersenyum tak jelas kearahnya.

"Apa Wookie…..?" Tanya Kibum dari tempat duduk ujung meja.

"Haahhhhh…." Wookie mendesah pasrah, sepertinya dia memang harus bercerita pada yang lain. "Baiklah, aku beritahu…"

"Ne… kau memang harus memberii tahu kami….." Kata Sungmin dan Eunhyuk kompak, Si kembar yang penuh chemistry.

"Tapi kalian jangan berkomentar apapun…. Jangan mencaci maki, jangan tertawa, jangan bilang aneh-aneh, Jangan…."

"Jangan buang-buang waktu wookie…. cepat ceritakan saja, jangan cerewet begitu….." Dengus Donghae yang sudah memicingkan telinganya untuk mendengar cerita wookie.

"Sejak kapan sih Hyung kau jadi cerewet begini….? Perasaan kau ini tenang deh orangnya….." Cibir Kyu yang juga sama tak sabarnya seperti yang lain.

"Ne…Ne… Aku ceritakan…" Kata wookie memulai. Dan Wookie mulai menceritakan permasalahan yang menjadi sumber pertengkarannya dengan Jong Woon sang kekasih.

Semua menatap Wookie dan Jong Woon dalam diam mendengarkan cerita Wookie. Jong Woon sesekali tersenyum dan membelai kepala wookie ditengah cerita.

"Jadi begitu…" Kata wookie mengakhiri ceritanya dengan wajah sedikit tersipu tapi tak menghilangkan kesan polosnya dan semua masih diam menatap wookie.

"…." 1 detik

"….." 3 detik

"…" 5 detik

"….." 8 detik…

"Hmpph….. BWWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA…."

Tawa membahana dari sahabat-sahabat wookie membuat semua penghuni kantin itu menoleh kearah meja mereka, melihat tawa dari teman-temannya wajah wookie bertambah merah merona. Diangkatnya sebelah tangan Jong Woon dan meletakan telapak tangan Jong Woon untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Jadi….? Hyung…. kalian….. hahahaha….." Siwon sipangeran tampan nan tenang sampai tak bisa menahan tawanya

"Sudahlah….. diam….." hardik Jong Woon juga dengan exspresi malu, digaruknya tengkuk yang tak gatal itu.

"Sudah dong…. Tadi kan aku bilang jangan tertawa..." Kata Wookie menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. "Hyungie…. lihatlah mereka menertawakan kita….." Adu Wookie manja pada Jong Woon.

"kau juga… kenapa harus sampai marah begitu pada hyung….?" Jong Woon menatap wajah kesal wookie dan justru membuatnya tersenyum

"karena aku kesal pada hyung….." jawab wookie masih dengan exspresi kesalnya.

"Wookie…. jadi kau bertengkar dengan Jong Woon Oppa hanya karena itu…..?" Tanya sungmin menatap wookie tak percaya, bahkan Hyukie disampingnya masih saja tertawa.

"Memangnya salah ya kalau aku marah karena itu….?" Tanya wookie dengan watadosnya.

"Astaga wookie…. jadi pertengkaranmu itu karena…hahaha" Donghae kembali tertawa melihat wajah polos wookie yang masih saja setia memainkan tangan Jong Woon.

"Hyung…. aku tak menyangka namja setegar, sekuat dan sehebat kau bisa bertengkar hanya karena masalah seperti itu….." Kyu menepuk bahu Wookie, dia tak habis fikir Hyung yang selama ini begitu kuat, tegar dan bijaksana mendiamkan kekasihnya hanya karena masalah yang menurutnya sangat-sangat tidak elit. seperti anak SD saja menurutnya...

"Kyunnie… diamlah…." Rengek Wookie mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun agar berhenti tertawa.

"Astaga oppa…. Kau sungguh kekanakan….." Cibir Yoona yang disetujui oleh Kibum dengan anggukan mantap.

"Yah….. sudahlah…" hardik Jong Woon dengan nada suara tegas. "Diamlah atau kalian akan tau akibatnya…" Kembali Jong Woon menghardik tegas.

"Huuh…. Huuhh….." Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya untuk meredam tawanya.

"Berhentilah tertawa… dan kembali pada masalah pokok….!" dan bentakan galak inilah yang membuat tawa mereka semakin meredam dan menjadi agak tenang meski masih terdengan cekikikan kecil.

"Hyung jadi apa yang ingin hyung katakan…?" Tanya wookie mengalihkan perhatian semua yang ada disana. Yah, daripada melihatnya ditertawakan terus lebih baik abaikan saja mereka…!

"Bagaimana harimu disekolah chagi….? Apa lebih tenang atau masih ada yang mengganggumu….?" Tanya Jong Woon membahas masalah lain. sekali lagi karena dia tak mau melihat tawa ejekan para saengdeulnya.

"Yah, Kim Jong Woon…. Jangan bercanda…. Mana ada yang berani mengganggu kekasih sajjangnim pemilik sekolah…..? kau kira mereka Gila…." Sahut Kyuhyun setelah tawanya mereda membuat alis-alis orang disana bertaut tak terkecuali Jong Woon.

"Kyu…."

"berhenti bersandiwara Hyung….." Tukas Kyu Lagi saat Jong Woon menatapnya

"maksudmu apa kyu….?" Tanya eunhyuk mewakili yang lain, sepertinya Eunhyuk terlalu penasaran sampai tak sadar sejak tadi ada sepasang mata memperhatikannya.

"Sudah kuduga kalian belum menyadarinya…." Kata Kyu memasang seringaian kecil. "Henry pernah bicara tentang sajjangnim baru yang membeli saham Ayah Soo Hee kan….?" Tanya Kyu mengangkat dagunya.

"Ne… lalu kenapa Chagi….?" Dan Sungmin juga sama penasarannya.

"Sajjangnim barunya sedang menatapku….." Kata Kyu bermakna ambigu, karena kini semua sedang menatapnya .. "Dan sedang memeluk Hyung ku….."

'GLEKK…'

Dan kini semua mata berpindah pandang dari Kyu ke salah satu namja disamping kanan Wookie yang dengan mesranya melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang wookie. Kim Jong Woon.

"Hyung… oppa….." Wookie, sungmin, eunhyuk dan henry menatap Jong Woon dengan tatapan menusuk(?)

"Ne… Ne…. itu yang akan kukatakan pada kalian…." Kata Jong Woon menoleh sejenak kearah Wookie.

**.**

_**_Jong Woon PoV_**_

"Ne… Ne…. itu yang akan kukatakan pada kalian…." Kata ku pada mereka yang sekarang menatapku tajam.

Kalian juga ingin tau…? Ok.. ! Masih ingat obrolanku dengan appa dan umma kemarin kan…? Tentang misi yang sedang kujalankan…? Taukah misi apa itu…? Yah, Misi penyelamatan Wookie-ku, dari berandal sekolah seperti Soo Hee serta gerombolannya yang selalu saja menyakiti wookie. Aku membuat ayah Soo Hee, Han Soe Byung, pemilik perusahaan advertaising besar itu menjual saham sekolah ini padaku. Tak sulit sih… Aku hanya perlu membuat perusahaannya itu diambang kebangkrutan yang mengharuskannya menjual saham yang dia miliki kepadaku dan Appaku.. termasuk saham sekolah ini, Apa yang kulakukan pada perusahaan advertaisingnya…? Itu tak perlu kalian tau, ayolah… ini cerita perjalanan cintaku dengan wookie, bukan perjalananku menhancurkan keluarga Soo Hee. Yang jelas aku membuat keluarga Soo Hee jatuh dan hanya bisa mengharapkan hidup dari seorang dermawan. Jika kalian melihatku… Bukankah aku terlihat seperti seorang dermawan….? Tepat…! Kubuat Soe Byung dan keluarganya bergantung padaku. Jika kalian menganggapku dermawan yang penuh kasih sepertinya kalian harus merubah assumsi itu. karena aku akan benar-benar membuat hidup mereka serasa digantung. Kejamkah aku….? Salahkan saja Han Soo Hee, kenapa dia harus menyiksa malaikatku…? Tak ada yang boleh menyakiti wookie-ku…. Tak satupun, termasuk aku apalagi Soo Hee.. Jadi bukan salahku jika kini dia yang akan merasakan apa yang pernah dia perbuat pada wookie. bahkan akan aku buat dia menyesal menjadi seorang Han Soo Hee.

"Mwoo….?" Teriakan yang sangat kompak itu terlontar dari bibir Wookie dan sahabat-sahabatnya, kecuali Kyuhyun. Yah, mereka terkejut dengan ceritaku yang mengatakan jika sekolah ini sekarang adalah milikku..

"Jad…ii sekolah ini menjadi milikmu Hyung….?" wajah china Henry itu begitu terkejutnya menatapku. Sungguh lucu wajahnya, pantas saja Yoona menyukainya.

"Bukan hanya sekolah ini….. tapi juga keluarga Soo hee, mereka juga milikku yang bisa 'kugunakan' kapanpun aku mau….." Jawabku mengeratkan dekapanku dipinggang ramping kekasihku.

"Hyungie…."

"Jangan memprotes chagiya….. kali ini biarkan aku yang memutuskan….." kataku memotong kata-kata wookie, aku tau dia pasti akan memprotes keputusanku ini.

"Tapi Hyung…."

"Chagiya…. Apakah kau mencintaiku….?" Sekali lagi aku memotong kata-kata wookie dengan pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu….." Jawabnya mengangguk.

"Jika begitu percayalah pada keputusanku…." Aku membelai surai kecoklatan milik wookie yang begitu halus. Dan mencium ujung kepalanya.

"tapi ingat kataku….."

"ne…. jangan jadi namja kasar dan kejam….." jawabku membuatnya tersenyum. Tenang saja chagiya… aku tak akan jadi namja yang kasar dan kejam… aku akan melakukan apapun keinginanmu…..

"Hyung…. jadi program pertukaran pelajar itu kau juga….?" Tanya si china lagi, aisshhh anak ini… keingin tahuannya sungguh besar….

"menurutmu siapa lagi jika bukan aku…? Hmm…?" aku mengangkat daguku kearah henry.

"jadi benar ya sekolah ini sekarang milikmu… oppa…" gumam Hyukie menatapku tak percaya.

"Hmm… sekarang sekolah ini memang milikku…." kataku singkat. "tapi untuk kedepannya sekolah ini adalah milik wookie, karena aku akan segera mengatas namakan saham sekolah ini atas nama wookie…" kataku lagi yang semakin berbuah tatapan tajam dari wookie dan semua temannya.

"Hyungie…." kembali kekasih mungilku menatapku dengan wajah terkejutnya. Aigoo, terkejut saja begini manisnya… hehe

"sudah hyung katakan, untuk kali ini biar hyung yang memutuskan…." Kataku menatap wookie, aku tau dia pasti keberatan dengan keputusanku, tapi ini sudah tekadku, nantinya, setelah dia lulus kuliah dialah yang akan mengelola sekolahannya ini. Membuktikan pada semua orang jika dia lebih baik dari orang-orang yang selama ini menghinanya.

"Tapi chagiya….."

_CHU_

"Jangan membantah atau hyung habisi bibirmu….." kataku menjawab protesnya dengan sebuah ciuman dibibirnya. Seketika wajahnya merona, astaga…. Aku suka exspresinya saat malu…

"Yah, Kim Jong Woon… jangan bercumbu disini…!" Suara nyaring Yoona terdengar menginterupsi. Aissh, dia itu selalu saja mengganggu momentku bersama wookie.

"Oppa…. Kami tau sekolahan ini sekarang milikmu, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa bermesraan begitu dong…." Kali ini salah satu si kembar berambut pirang ikut protes dengan wajah kesalnya, membuat wookie menunduk malu.

"Waeyo…? Kau cemburu ya hyukie…? Makanya carilah kekasih…" jawabku tersenyum pada hyukie membuatnya semakin merengut.

"Sudahlah…. Jangan riibut, aku pusing…." Si kembar Lee satunya juga ikut memprotes.

"Kyuhyun-ah….." tiba-tiba Siwon memanggil nama Kyuhyun membuat keributan berakhir dan membuat kami semua menoleh menatapnya.

"Waeyo hyung….?"

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau Jong Woon Hyung sajjangnim baru disekolah ini…..? padahal dia belum menceritakannya…?" Tanya Siwon. Aaaa….. benar, aku juga heran dan kaget bagaimana bisa calon adik iparku ini tau jika aku sajjangnim baru pemilik sekolah ini.

"Owh itu…. 3 hari yang lalu aku mendengar pembicaraan kepala sekolah dengan beberapa dewan komite…. Mereka menyebut-nyebut nama Jong Woon… meski awalnya aku juga tak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan…. Tapi kemarin Henry datang dan bercerita tentang sajjangnim baru yang katanya sih orang terkenal…. Makanya aku tau jika itu kau…. Apalagi dengan ditariknya Soo Hee, Sunny, Min Young dan gerombolannya itu untuk program pertukaran pelajar….. aku jadi semakin yakin jika kaulah pelakunya….. logikanya, Jong Woon Hyung pasti akan menjauhkan wookie dari mahluk seperti mereka kan….? Makanya Soo Hee diikutkan program pertukaran pelajar…" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan bangganya karena tebakannya benar.

"Kuakui kau cerdas….." Kataku membuat Kyuhyun bertambah bangga.

Kuakui Kyuhyun memang cepat dalam berfikir, dan tanggap, tapi kurasa dia tak secerdas itu. mereka semua hanya tau soal pertukaran pelajar itu bukan….? Ayolah…. Siapa juga yang mau menghamburkan dana hanya untuk orang seperti Soo Hee… pertukaran pelajar…? Aku memang akan mengadakan program itu tapi tidak untuk Soo Hee serta kawanannya itu. jadi dimana Soo Hee…? Hahaha… sesungguhnya aku menarik Soo Hee, Sunny, Min Young dan 3 namja temannya itu untuk keluar dari sekolah ini. Dengan kata lain aku mengeluarkan mereka dari sekolah, nasib mereka…? Siapa peduli….terserah mereka mau hidup seperti apa diluar sana…! Tapi khusus untuk Soo Hee, Min Young dan Sunny mereka masih sedikit kupikirkan. Kalian akan tau nanti…. Yang jelas sekarang Wookie-ku tenang disekolah ini.

"Hyungie…." sentuhan lembut dipipiku menyadarkan aku dari lamunan. Kekasih kecilku tersenyum manis padaku. Ahh… bahagianya melihatnya tersenyum begini.

"ne Chagiya….."

"kau sedang tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh kan….?"

'GLEK'

Aiiigooo…. Pacarku, kenapa kau peka begini sih….? Kenapa kau tau aku sedang menyusun rencana untuk Soo Hee….?

"Hmm… anni…anniya…. Percayalah…" Jawabku setenang dan seyakin mungkin.

"Awas saja jika kau macam-macam….." Katanya dengan galak. Aiisshhh… kurasa aku harus menyiapkan mentalku dari sekarang…. Menikah dengan wookie berarti siap mengabdi pada sang 'penguasa' .. bahkan dia lebih mengerikan daripada ummaku yang galak itu….

"Oppa….. oppa…. Ponselmu bergetar…." Kata Kibum tiba-tiba pada Donghae yang kuperhatikan sejak tadi banyak diamnya membuat Kibum mendapat tatapan dari kami semua. Dan donghae…kenapa dia jadi pendiam…? Biasanya cerewet sekali.

"Hae…. Hae…" Siwon ikut mengguncang lengan donghae tapi tetap tak ada respon. Kenapa sih anak ini…? "KIM DONGHAEEEE…" teriak Siwon tepat ditelinga Donghae.

"Ahh Ne Hyukie-ah waeyo….?" kata Donghae tersentak.

"MWOOO…..?" apa tadi dia bilang….? Hyukie-ah…? Bukankah itu…..Hmm anak ini.

_**_Jong Woon PoV end_**_

**.**

_**_Norm PoV_**_

"Mwoo….?" Seketika 8 pasang mata menatap kearah donghae.

"Donghae-yah….." panggil Jong Woon dibuat sepelan mungkin.

"Hmm… Kim Donghae….." Kini giliran Kibum dan Siwon menatap donghae.

"Ann…Annou…." Donghae hanya bisa terbata dan menggaruk tengkuknya dengan salah tingkah.

"sepertinya ada yang tertarik pada si monyet….." celetuk Kyu menggoda membuat yang merasa tersindir –Hyukie- seketika merona malu.

"Sudah diamlah…" kata Donghae yang sudah mati Kutu, diraihnya ponsel diatas meja kantin dan berjalan menjauh dari meja kantin dengan wajah memerah membuat semua tertawa.

"Chagiya…." Panggil Jong Woon pada wookie yang masih setia bersandar didadanya.

"hhmmm…." Wookie merespon tanpa menatap Jong Woon.

"Ikut denganku sebentar…"

"kemana hyung….?" pertanyaan justru datang dari Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan bersama wookie, tunggulah kalian disini…." Kata Jong Woon pada Siwon, Kibum Dan Yoona lalu beralih pada mahluk-mahluk berseragam sekolah itu "dan kalian berempat, ambilah tas kalian lalu kembali kemari…."

"Tas…? Untuk apa….?" Tanya si kembar dengan kompak, benar-benar kembar.

"hari ini kalian pulang cepat….." Jawab Jong Woon singkat lalu menarik tangan wookie dan meninggalkan kantin yang tentu saja membuat bingung. Apa maksud Kim Jong Woon itu…?

"mau kemana hyung….?" Tanya Wookie saat dia dan Jong Woon berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah itu.

"Kau akan tau nanti….." jawab Jong Woon genit.

"Jangan aneh-aneh….." dengus Wookie mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yah. Chagiya… bisakah kau tidak menuduhku begitu….?" Rengek Jong Woon manja, ditariknya tubuh kecil Wookie yang sempat menjauh beberapa centi untuk kembali menempel padanya.

"hehehe…. Ne…ne…. jangan merajuk begini….. tidak cocok…." Kata wookie terkekeh melihat exspresi Jong Woon.

Dan jika membicarakan exspresi sepertinya tak lengkap jika tak membahas exspresi warga sekolahan. Tepat sekali…! Tak ada yang tidak kaget. Semua kaget tak terkecuali para staff dan songsaenim disana, mereka sangat kaget dengan hubungan antara wookie dan juga Jong Woon. Bahkan kabar mereka akan menikah sepertinya sudah mulai dibicarakan para hakseng disana. Sepanjang koridor ruang-ruang kelas semua menatap kearah wookie dan Jong Woon yang sepertinya tak peduli dengan tatapan para hakseng. Mereka asyik dengan dunia mereka… tak masalah sih… bukankah sekolah ini sekarang memang dunia mereka….? Sekolah ini kan milik Jong Woon…. Justru para hakseng dan para songsaenimlah yang menumpang disekolah itu.

**.**

**.**

"Kyu pulang…" teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar sesaat setelah tubuhnya memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya. Dibelakangnya mengekor Minnie, sang kekasih, Hyukie dan juga Henry…

"Kok sepi… ahjumma kemana chagi….?" Tanya sungmin saat menyadari tak ada respon dari dalam rumah.

"Mollayo… apa umma ke bakery ya…?" Kyuhyun ikut menolehkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin sedang dihalaman belakang jadi tidak dengar…" Kata Henry sambil terus mengikuti langkah kyu.

"Umma…. Umma… kyunnie pulang….. umma-nya kyu yang cantik…. kyunnie pulang….." kembali teriakan Kyuhyun menggema diruang tamu memnaggil sang umma. Membuat yang lain geleng-geleng kepala. Sungguh ternyata begitu kekanakan si Kyuhyun itu.

"Ahh…Kyunnie, kau sudah pulang chagi…." Suara lembut seorang yeoja terdengar bersama munculnya sesosok yeoja setengah baya dengan apron putih menyambut anak-anak sekolah itu.

"Ahjumma…. Kami juga dataaangg…" teriak Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Henry bersama membuat Leeteuk tersenyum.

"kalian juga datang kemari….." Leeteuk semakin tersenyum saat dia menerima kecupan bertubi-tubi dari Kyu dan yang lain. "kalian kenapa pulang cepat…?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hmm…. Ada yang menyuruh kami pulang cepat…." Jawab Henry.

"Wookie dimana….?" Tanya leeteuk yang tak melihat anak sulungnya yang biasanya selalu saja berkumpul dengan ke 4 anak itu.

"Aku disini umma…" sahutan seseorang membuat semua menoleh, wookie berjalan bersama dengan Jong Woon. Dibelakangnya ada siwon, kibum, donghae dan yoona.

"Jong Woon….? Kau kemari…?" Leeteuk sedikit terkejut melihat pemuda yang merangkul mesra pinggang putranya itu. "Tak mengabari dulu….?"

"Anniya, kalau aku mengabari dulu yang ada wookie kabur…." Jawab Jong Woon sambil mengecup kedua pipi calon mertuanya itu.

"Owh, jadi kalian sudah baikan….?"

"Ne…." jawab wookie mengangguk, semburat merah terlihat dipipinya.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian sudah baikan…. Umma khawatir melihatmu uring-uringan seperti kemarin…" kata Leeteuk tersenyum menatap wookie dan Jong Woon.

"Umma…. Apakah umma tau, masalah yang membuat mereka saling diam ternyata sangat sangat sangat fatal….." kata Kyu menekankan kata fatal begitu jelas dengan mimic wajah yang dibuat-buat. Dan kembali membuat yang lain terkikik geli.

"Mwo…? Jjinjaro….?" Tanya Leeteuk kaget.

"Umma… jangan dengarkan kyunnie…." Sambar wookie dengan wajah tembah merona karena malu.

"Ya sudah, ayo duduk Jong Woon….." kata leeteuk akhirnya. "Kalian cepat ganti baju…" leeteuk beralih menatap wookie dan Kyuhyun yang langsung mengangguk.

"henly juga ya ahjjuma…." Kata henry mengguncang lengan leeteuk membuat leeteuk tersenyum.

"Ne…Ne… kau juga sana ganti baju….. ingat jangan riibut lagi seperti kemarin….." kata leeteuk membelai kepala Henry.

"Asyiik….. ahjuuma tenang saja…." Kata Henry girang, setelahnya menyusul kyuhyun dan wookie kelantai 2. "Wookie hyuung…. Kyuu… tunggu aku….."

Setelah 3 namja yang terlihat dewasa namun kekanakan itu menghilang dilantai 2, leeteuk duduk di ruang tengah bersama Jong Woon dan yang lain.

"Mereka ini siapa Jong Woon-ah…" Tanya Leeteuk menunjuk 2 namja dan 2 yeoja yang duduk didepannya.

"ahh… Kim Yoona imnida…. Saya yeodongsaengnya Jong Woon oppa…." Yoona memperkenalkan diri dan membungkuk sopan.

"Owh, calon adik ipar wookie ne…?" Leeteuk tersenyum melihat Yoona.

"Kim Kibum imnida…. Aku sepupu Jong Woon oppa…"

"Kim Donghae imnida… aku juga sepupu jong woon hyung, ahjjuma…."

"Choi siwon imnida….."

"Minnie-yah… Hyukie-ah…. Tolong buatkan minuman untuk tamu kita…." kata Leeteuk pada sungmin dan Hyukie yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ne ahjjuma….." jawab sikembar kompak.

Setelah menyerahkan apron yang tadi dikenakan kepada hyukie, leeteuk meneruskan obrolannya dengan Jong Woon dan yang lain sementara sungmin dan Hyukie bergegas kedapur untuk membuatkan minuman seperti perintah Leeteuk.

"Ahjumma…. Gulanya dimana…?" teriakan seorang Lee Hyuk Jae terdengar nyaring dari dapur.

"disana Hyukie… lihat dulu yang benar jangan asal teriak begitu…." Suara gertakan sungmin terdengar sebelum Leeteuk menyahut pertanyaan Hyukie.

"Ahjjuma… tidak jadi, gulanya sudah ketemu….." kembali, teriakan Hyukie terdengar dari dalam dapur membuat Leeteuk tersenyum.

"seperti itulah sikembar….." Leeteuk tersenyum pada tamu-tamunya.

"Mereka dekat dengan keluarga disini ne ahjumma….?" Tanya Siwon tersenyum memamerkan ketampanannya.

"Ne, Hyukie, Sungmin dan Henry sudah ahjjuma anggap anak sendiri, jadi mereka juga menganggap ahjjuma dan ahjjusi seperti orang tua mereka…." Jawab Leeteuk masih dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Suasana disini sangat menyenangkan…" Gumam Yoona pelan "pantas saja kau betah Oppa…" kini metanya menatap Jong Woon yang hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ahjjuma rasa yang membuat Jong Woon betah di Incheon bukanlah suasananya….. tapi orang yang dia temui disini….." jawab leeteuk menggoda membuat Jong Woon tersenyum malu-malu.

"Yak…. Kim Kyuhyun…. Aku dulu yang memakainya…" suara teriakan yang diyakini leeteuk milik Henry membuat semua menatap lantai 2, dimana suara itu berasal.

"Heh Mochi china…. Kemarikan…. Enak saja kau…." Dan sekali lagi suara yang diyakini leeteuk milik anak bungsunya juga terdengar.

"Ahjjumma…. Ada apa….?" Tanya donghae yang keget mendengar keributan dari lantai 2.

"mereka itu… selalu saja…." Gumam Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sudah hafal apa yang terjadi pada Kyu dan Henry karena itu selalu terjadi. Apalagi kalau tidak masalah berebut baju…

"Umma…" suara kyuhyun terdengar memanggil sang umma setelah terdengar rebut dengan Henry baru saja, Leeteuk, Jong Woon dan yang lain menatap lantai 2 dimana Kyuhyun berdiri,

"Astaga Kyu… kenapa belum ganti baju….. ? nanti kau masuk angin chagi…." Tanya Leeteuk heran menatap anak bungsunya yang masih saja hanya mengenakan kaos dalamnya. Disampingnya berdiri henry.

"Umma lihat… Baju kesukaan Kyu dipakai Mochi….." kata Kyu menunjuk kaos bergambar doraemaon yang dipakai Henry.

"Tapi Henry dulu yang ambil baju ini ahjjuma…." Henry tak mau mengalah dan ikut mengadu.

"yah… kau selalu saja mengambil baju sesuka jidhatmu…. Lepas…." Kyuhyun menarik baju yang dikenakan henry dengan sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Ahjjuma… Tolong… tolong Henry ahjjuma….. ada setan marah…." Teriak henry sambil terus berontak dari Kyu yang terus menarik bajunya.

_MWO….?_

Siwon, Kibum, Yoona dan donghae hanya saling bertukar pandang dalam diam, sungguh tak ada yang bisa mereka katakan, sungguh berbeda sekali sikap 2 namja itu saat mereka diluar. Kini keduanya terlihat tak ubahnya anak SD, riibut hanya karena maslah baju, dan lagi hanya baju bergambar doraemon. Aiigooo….

"Hei…. Bisa diam tidak kalian…?" hardik sungmin yang kebetulan lewat dibawah tempat kyu dan henry riibut.

"Noona… Lihat, henry mengambil baju kesayangannku…." Adu Kyuhyun pada Kekasihya, tak heran bagi sungmin melihat sikap Kyu seperti ini, waktu 1 tahun menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Kyuhyun membuatnya mengerti kepribadian ganda sang kekasih.

"Noona…. Jangan bela kekasihmu…. Aku dulu yang ambil baju ini kok…. "protes henry tak mau kalah.

"siapa juga yang mau membela kalian… kalian itu memalukan… tak lihat mereka melihat kelakuan kalian…." Kata Sungmin menunjuk gerombolan Jong Woon yang duduk disofa dan menatap kedua namja labil yang sedang riibut itu.

"Kemarikan Mochi….." Kyuhyun masih saja menarik baju yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

"Shiero….shieroo….." Kata Henry bersikeras.

"dasar namja labil….." dengus Eunhyuk yang jengah selalu saja melihat hal seperti itu. kini dia berjalan mengikuti sungmin keruang tengah memberikan minuman untuk para tamu.

"Heyy Kyu… Mochi…. Bisakah kalian tenang….? Kalian berisik sekali…." Jong Woon ikut memprotes keriibutan 2 mahluk yang masih saja berebut baju dilantai 2 itu.

"Miandhe… kalian harus melihatnya…." Kata leeteuk tersenyum tak enak menatap Siwon dan yang lain, yah, jika Jong Woon, dia sudah pernah melihat hal ini, tapi begi yang lain hal ini pasti membuat mereka sedikit tak nyaman.

"mereka selalu seperti itu ahjjuma…?" Tanya Kibum tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun dan Henry.

"ne… seperti itulah Henry dan Kyuhyun…. Selalu saja riibut jika bersama… tapi jika tak bertemu sama-sama mencari…." Jawab Leeteuk tersenyum mengingat bagaimana kelakuan Henry dan Kyuhyun.

"Mereka semua dekat ya ahjjuma…." Siwontersenyum manatap Leeteuk.

"yah, terkadang ahjjuma merasa memiliki 2 anak yeoja dan 3 anak namja…. Karena saking dekatnya mereka…." Leeteuk melirik kearah Hyukie dan Sungmin yang kini sudah bergabung dengan leeteuk dan jong woon.

'TAP…TAP..'

Suara langkah seseorang menuruni tangga sejenak mengalihkan perhatian Jong Woon dan yang lain dari Kyuhyun dan Henry untuk melihat siapa yang sedang menuruni tangga. Tak lama setelahnya tubuh mungil wookie terlihat melangkah menuju keruang tengah, namun langkahnya terhenti tepat dibawah tempat kyuhyun dan Henry yang masih saja riibut.

"Mati kalian….." gumam Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bersamaan membuat siwon dan yang lain mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kim Kyuhyun, Henry Lau….." suara tenor Wookie seketika menghentikan keributan 2 saengnya itu. Kyuhyun dan Henry melongokan kepalanya mendapati Wookie sedang menatap mereka.

"Hyung…. Mochi mengambil baju kesayanganku…." Kyuhyun langsung mengadu pada wookie.

"Henry… lepas bajunya….." kata Wookie manatap Henry yang langsung membelalakan matanya.

"Tapi hyung…."

"sekarang Henry….." kata wookie lagi, membuat henry dengan sangat terpaksa melepas bajunya.

"Rasakan…. Hehehe…." Kyuhyun seketika merebut baju dari tangan Henry dan tertawa mengejek, membuat henry mendengus.

"Kyunnie….." panggil wookie membuat Ktuhyun menatap wookie. "lempar kemari bajunya….."

"Mwo…? Apa….?" Kyu kaget mendengar perintah wookie.

"lempar kemari….. kemarikan Kyu…."

'SYUUUT….'

Dengan wajah yang juga ditekuk Kyuhyun melemparkan bajunya pada wookie yang ada dilantai bawah, membuat yang sedang duduk diruang tengah terkikik.

"Masuk, dan cari baju yang lain….. palli…." Perintah wookie dengan nada galaknya.

"Hyuu….."

"sedikit saja keributan hyung dengar baju ini akan hyung bakar…!"

'GLEKK'

Bentakan tidak etis dari wookie membawa tubuh kedua namja labil itu kembali masuk kekamar kyuhyun. Sungguh memang wookie bisa diandalkan.

"hahahaha…." Jong Woon, Hyukie dan Sungmin sontak tertawa melihat Kyuhyun dan henry tertindas.

"Rasakan itu namja-namja labil…." Sungmin dan Hyukie tertawa semakin keras melihat Kyuhyun dan Henry yang hanya bisa diam dan menurut. Wookie sungguh bisa diandalkan untuk meredam keriibutan 2 namja labil itu.

**.**

**.**

2 mobil sedan hitam berhenti didepan pagar rumah kediaman keluarga Kangin, Mobil Sedan hitam dengan lambing harimau didepannya berhenti lebih dulu. Setelahnya terlihat 3 orang turun dari dalam mobil hitam mewah itu, hankyung, heenim dan Jong Woon. Dibelakangnya berhenti mobil sedan hitam dengan 3 huruf familiar bertengger dicapnya 'BMW', dan dari dalam mobil keluarlah Siwon, Donghae, Kibum dan Yoona. Masing masing dari mereka berpakaian sedikit resmi, Yoona, Kibum dan heenim mengenakan gaun malam casual namun elegan, dan para namja tampan itu mengenakan setelan jas lengkap bahkan Jong Woon mengenakan setelan lengkap dengan dasi yang terikat rapi dilehernya.

"Huuuhh…" Jong Woon menghembuskan nafasnya, ini sudah entah keberapa kalinya karena sepanjang perjalanan dari hotel sampai dirumah Kangin ini Jong Woon tak hentinya menghela nafasnya.

"ini kediamannya Jong…?" Tanya hankyung pada Jong Woon, dan seketika tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah Jong Woon. Anak sulungnya terlihat begitu gugup.

"Hyung…. kau gugup…?" Siwon mendekati Jong Woon yang masih sibuk menghela nafasnya.

"N..Ne… sangat gugup won…." Jawab Jong Woon tanpa menatap siwon membuat siwon terkekeh.

"Tenanglah Hyung…. berdoalah semua berjalan lancar…. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja…." Siwon menepuk pundak Jong Woon memberikan sedikit ketenangan meskipun Jong Woon tak Juga tenang.

"hehehe…. Aku baru tau kau begitu gugup hyung…. padahal jika kau konser menghadapi jutaan penonton juga kau tak pernah gugup….." Celetuk Donghae terkikik menatap exspresi kegugupan Jong Woon.

"Umma…. Aku sungguh gugup… otteoke…?" Jong Woon memeluk Tubuh hennim membuat heenim ikut terkikik.

"Tenanglah Jong…. Kau hanya ingin melamar Wookie bukan sedang menghadapi perang…." Hennim membelai punggung heenim dengan lembut.

"Kajja…. Semakin kau diam disini akan semakin membuatmu gugup oppa….." Yoona menggamit lengan donghae dan berjalan mendahului yang lain untuk masuk kehalaman rumah wookie.

'TOK….TOK…'

"Eh… siapa ya…?" Leeteuk dan Kangin yang sedang duduk menonton tv melongokan kepalanya melihat kearah ruang tamu.

"Kyunnie… buka pintunya…." Perintah kangin pada Kyuhyun yang sedang belajar bersama dengan Henry diruangan yang sama dengan Kangin.

"Ne…. Ayo mochi, lihat siapa yang datang malam-malam…." Kyuhyun berdiri lalu menarik kemeja henry agar ikut berdiri membuat henry mendengus, tapi tetap saja mengikuti Kyuhyun menuju ruang tamu.

"Siapa Kyu….?" Tanya leeteuk dari ruang keluarga.

"Umma… Appa…. Kemari…." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk, Kyuhyun malah berteriak dan membuat Kangin juga Leeteuk kaget.

"Waeyo Kyunnie….?" Tanya Leeteuk saat menyusul keruang tamu. "Ehh… Jong Woon…." Pandangan leeteuk langsung tertuju pada orang-orang yang masih berdiri didekat pintu utama.

"Malam ahjjusi…. Ahjjuma…." Jong Woon menyalami leeteuk dan kangin yang masih saja menatap rombongan tamunya itu.

"Jong Woon-ah… siapa mereka…..?"

"Ahh… Ahjjuma, ini appa dan Umma ku…." Jawab Jong Woon menunjuk Hankyung dan Heenim yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Masuk saja ke ruang keluarga….." Kata Kangin lalu masuk kembali ke ruang keluarga.

Jong Woon dan keluarganya langsung mengikuti dibelakang Kangin dan Leeteuk yang masih sedikit heran dengan kedatangan Jong Woon kerumahnya bersama kedua orang tuanya dan dengan pakaian sangat resmi.

"Anneyong Haseo… Kim Hankyung Imnida" kata Hankyung mempertkenalkan diri pada Kangin Dan Leeteuk. "dan ini heenim, istriku….. dan mereka…."

"aku sudah mengenal mereka…. Kemarin mereka berkunjung kemari bersama Jong Woon…." Potong Leeteuk saat Hankyung menunjuk Siwon dan yang lain yang duduk di sofa seberang ruangan.

"Kim Young Woon Imnida, tapi aku biasa disapa kangin….. dan ini Jung Soo istriku dan biasanya disapa Leeteuk oleh banyak orang…" kini giliran Kangin yang mengenalkan diri dan juga istrinya. "Jadi ada perlu apakedatangan anda kemari….?"

"Ehhmm…. Mana wookie…? kok tidak kelihatan…?" Tanya heenim menolehkan kepalnya kesemua arah mencari sesosok wookie.

"Owh… dia sedang belajar dikamarnya bersama noona-noonanya….." Jawab leeteuk tersenyum pada heenim. "Kyunnie, henry panggilkan wookie… umma akan kedapur sebentar…" kata Leeteuk lagi lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan tamunya untuk kedapur sementara Kyuhyun dan henry langsung bergegas menuju kamar wookie.

'BRAKK….'

'DUAKK….'

"Appooo…" Teriakan mengenaskan dari bibir henry membuat 3 mahluk yang sedang berkutat dengan buku-buku panduan ujian menoleh kaget.

"Mochi….Kyunnie….." paduan suara dari Wookie, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk terdengar nyaring saat melihat 2 magnae mereka terdampar dilantai kamar wookie.

"Ahh… Miandhe…." Kata kyuhyun lalu berdiri dari lantai yang baru saja jadi tempatnya mendarat setelah tubuhnya terpelanting karena berlari tak jelas masuk kekamar wookie.

"kenapa sih…? Riibut sekali…? Kami harus belajar kyu…" sungmin sang kekasih menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

"itu hyung… noona…. Itu…" kata Kyunnie membuat wookie dan si noona kembar menautkan alisnya.

"Apa kyu…?" Wookie memiringkan kepalnya menatap sang dongsaeng.

"itu hyung… dibawah….." henry juga tak kalah membuat wookie semakin bingung.

"Apa mochi…? Dibawah ada apa…?" Tanya Wookie sungguh tak sabar.

"dibawah ada Jong Woon Hyung….." jawab Kyu akhirnya.

"owh… jong woon hyung….. kukira ada apa… bilang saja akan kutemui setelah ini… ne…?" kata wookie tersenyum dan hamper kembali focus pada bukunya.

"Dia bersama orang tuanya…"

"…."

"…"

"…."

"Mwo…? Apa katamu mochi…?" Wookie membulatkan matanya saking terkejutnya.

"Ne…. dia bersama hankyung ahjjusi dan Heenim ahjumma…. Kau tau hyung, pacarmu itu sangat rapi sekali… dia pakai setelan resmi…." Jelas Kyuhyun kini membuat Hyukie dan Sungmin ikut kaget.

"Wookie… jangan-jangan Jong Woon oppa mau melamarmu….." celetuk Hyukie yang membuahkan tatapan tak percaya dari wookie.

"jangan sembarangan Noona…. Paling mereka hanya ingin mengenal appa dan umma saja….." jawab wookie mengelak, meski dalam hati kini dia juga sedikit gugup. Bagaimana jika benar Jong Woon melamarnya…? Dia masih begitu muda… dan lagi bagaimana keartisan Jong Woon nanti…? Sekarang wookie sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hyuung… palli….. jangan membuat mereka menunggu…. Kajja….." hentakan tangan Kyu yang meraih lengan wookie menyadarkan wookie dari pikirannya. Dan dengan segera kelimanya kini keluar kamar dan menuju ruang tengah.

"itu mereka….." kata Kibum saat melihat siluet wookie bersama yang lain masuk kedalam ruang keluarga.

"Haii wookie…." sapa hankyung sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah wookie membuat wookie semakin kaget.

"Ahjjusi… ahjjuma…. Kalian disini…?" kata wookie tak percaya lalu menghampiri heenim dan hankyung hanya untuk mencium kedua pipi orang tua kekasihnya itu.

"kau apa kabar…?"

"Baik ahjjuma….." jawab Wookie tersenyum. Setelahnya wookie mengambil tempat ditengah-tengah kangin dan leeteuk. Sementara yang lain juga duduk diantara mereka, namun dengan diam setelah siwon mengatakan aka nada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan.

"Hyung….hyung…." Henry menepuk-nepuk bahu siwon membuat namja tampan itu menoleh.

"Apa hen…?"

"apa benar Wookie hyung akan dilamar…?" Tanya Henry berbisik tanpa menatap Siwon, matanya masih menatap keenam orang yang duduk disofa yang saling berhadapan itu.

"begitulah…." Jawab Siwon singkat dan tersenyum.

"ehmm…. Langsung saja kurasa….." kata Hankyung membuka perbincangan. "aku dan Heenim datang kemari, untuk menemani Jong Woon, karena ada hal penting yang ingin dia sampaikan pada keluarga ini….." Hankyung menepuk punggung Jong Woon yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"ada apa Jong…?" Tanya Kangin sedikit penasaran, walau sebenarnya dihatinya juga sudah bisa menebak maksud kedatangan keluarga Jong Woon kerumahnya, tapi kangin ingin mendengar sendiri dari calon suami putranya itu.

"Ehh… e.. it..itu…." Bingo…! Bahkan Jong Woon seperti kehilangan kemampuan berbicara, keringatnya sudah menetes dari dahinya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya saat ini pasti tersenyum geli.

"Lihatlah…. Baru sekarang aku lihat Jong Woon Oppa segugup itu…." kata Eunhyuk terkikik melihat sikap Jong Woon.

"Jong…. Kau tak mengajak kami kemari hanya untuk melihatmu gagap kan…?" Heenim sang umma menghardik Jong Woon membuat jong woon bertambah gugup dan panic.

Melihat sang kekasih yang sudah seperti orang akan pingsan, wookie jadi terkekeh geli, ini kedua kalinya jong woon gugup begitu berhadapan dengan Kangin dan Leeteuk. Wookie berdiri dan dengan perlahan melangkah mendekati Jong Woon yang duduk disamping Hankyung.

_CHU_

Wookie mencium pipi Jong Woon dengan lembut tanpa sungkan meski kini semua sedang menatapnya. Leeteuk dan Kangin juga sedikit kaget dengan sikap blak-blakan wookie mencium kekasihnya didepan banyak orang seperti itu. ini kali pertama Kangin melihat putranya begitu.

"Bicaralah… aku akan menemani hyung disini…." Kata wookie duduk menyebelahi Jong Woon dan menepuk dada Jong Woon dengan lembut.

"Huuuh…." Kembali Jong Woon menghela nafasnya. "begini Ahjjusi… ahjjuma…. Aku datang kemari bersama appa dan umma dengan tujuan ingin melamar wookie untuk emnjadi pendampingku…." Kata Jong Woon dengan lancaar, sungguh ternyata hanya wookie yang bisa menenangkan kegugupan seorang Jong Woon.

"Hyungie….."

"ne chagiya…. Aku kemari ingin melamarmu….. menjadikanmu istriku…." Jawab Jong Woon menatap wookie disampingnya yang masih saja menepuk pelan dadanya untuk menenangkan.

"Kau sudah dengar kan wookie…. Jong Woon ingin menikahimu….. bagaimana wookie….?" Tanya Hankyung menatap wookie disamping Jong Woon.

"semua tergantung ahjjuma dan ahjjusi….." kata wookie merespon dengan lembut.

"wookie-ah….. kenapa tergantung pada kami…. Kaulah kekasih Jong Woon chagiya…." Heenim duduk menyebelahi wookie dan membelai kepala wookie lembut.

"Tapi Wookie rasa ahjjusi dan ahjjuma juga berhak memutuskan…. Jong Woon hyung anak kalian….." kata wookie tersenyum tipis.

"kami sudah menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada Jong Woon….. kenapa harus tergantung pada kami wookie…?" Hankyung bertanya sedikit bingung,

"apakah ahjjuma dan ahjjusi siap menerima menantu yang nantinya tidak akan bisa memberi Hyungie keturunan…..? apakah ahjjuma dan ahjjusi siap tidak memiliki cucu dari Hyungie…..? jika memang ahjjuma dan ahjjusi tidak siap, wookie yang akan siap pergi dari Hyungie ….." jawab wookie tersenyum manis, meski terlihat sedikit luka saat wookie mengatakannya.

"chagiya….. andweee…" Jong Woon seketika tidak terima dan langsung memeluk wookie. bahkan semua yang ada disana sedikit kaget mendengar kata-kata wookie. mereka berfikir wookie akan menerimanya begitu saja, ternyata wookie memikirkan jauh kedepan.

"chagiya….. dengar…" wookie menangkup wajah yesung dengan tangannya.

"Andwee….. andwee….." Jong Woon menatap wookie dengan sorot mata memohonnya.

"ahjjuma dan ahjjusi masihlah segalanya untuk hyung….. mereka yang paling penting, jika mereka mengatakan 'iya' tapi hati mereka tidak rela, itu hanya akan membuat kehidupan kita tidak tenang chagiya… mengertilah,,," wookie berusaha member penjelasan pada Jong Woon

"andweee… Chagiya aku mencintaimu…" jong Woon membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan wookie, mencium aroma tubuh wookie, dan mencari ketenangannya.

Hankyung dan Heenim yang sejenak tadi terdiam kini melengkungkan senyuman dibibir mereka. Saat dulu mereka tau Jong Woon 'special' mereka memang sempat sedikit tidak menerima keadaan putranya itu. memaksakan Jong Woon dengan yeoja-yeoja pilihan mereka, namun pada akhirnya justru membuat Jong Woon terpuruk. Jong Woon sempat depresi dan stress saa Hankyung dan Heenim memaksanya untuk mencintai yeoja. Tapi akhirnya Hankyung dan Heenim sadar apa yang mereka lakukan hanyalah menambah siksaan batin untuk Jong Woon. Mereka sadar jika semua yang terjadi bukanlah keinginan Jong Woon. Sejak saat itu Hankyung dan heenim memberikan ruang gerak sebebas mungkin untuk Jong Woon. Sampai saat Jong Woon bertemu dengan wookie, semua menjadi semakin baik untuk Jong Woon. Sikap Jong Woon, kebiasaan Jong Woon, semua menjadi baik. dan itu cukup bagi Hankyung dan Heenim. Terlebih sat melihat pancaran kebahagiaan dari mata Jong Woon sejak dia menjadi kekasih wookie. apakah Hankyung dan Heenim harus merebut kebahagiaan anaknya sendiri…? Sementara mereka menginginkan anaknya bahagia…? Tidak mungkin….!

"Jong….." panggil Hankyung membuat Jong Woon mengangkat kepalanya dari leher wookie. "jika kau tak bisa menjaga menantu appa itu….. kau akan terima akibatnya….." kata Hankyung tersenyum penuh arti.

"appa…..? appa setuju…..?" Tanya Jong Woon sedikit bersemangat.

"ya jika kau benar-benar tak bisa menjaga anakku dengan baik….. sedikit saja kau membuatnya terluka maka tinggalkan saja dia….. biarkan orang lain membahagiakannya… Ne…." kata kangin sambil menatap wookie dan tersenyum.

"ne… umma rasa keturunan bukanlah segalanya….. Tuhan selalu punya cara membuat umatnya merasakan kebahagiaan kan…..?" kata leeteuk menatap Jong Woon dan wookie bergantian.

"chagiya…. Kau dengar itu….? kau dengar kan…..?" Jong Woon menepuk bahu wookie yang hanya tersenyum. "jadi bagaimana….?" Tanya Jong Woon lagi.

"jika ahjjuma dan ahjjusi mengijinkan berarti hyung sudah tau jawabannya…" jawab wookie tersenyum.

"saranghae…" Jong Woon segera mendekap erat tubuh wookie membuat yang lain ikut merasa lega. Setidaknya wookie akan segera bahagia setelah ini kan…?

"Yah…yah…. Hentikan…!" suara Yoona menarik membuat semua menatapnya dengan sangat-sangat heran.

"apa sih….?" Bentak Jong Woon.

"Oppa… aku kan dongsaengmu… mintalah ijin padaku….." protes Yoona membuat yang lain geleng-geleng kepala.

"untuk apa…..? kau itu tidak penting…!" dengus yesung.

"chagiya….. jangan seperti itu…." wookie menarik lengan Jong Woon yang sudah riibut dengan Yoona.

"Yoona-ah… sudahlah… kau itu seperti anak kecil…." Siwon menarik tubuh Yoona untuk kembali duduk membuat para orang tua geleng-geleng heran. Tenyata mereka semua memang masih memiliki sisi kekanakan.

"Ne Yoona… aku minta ijin menikah dengan Hyungie ya…?" kata Wookie menyela perdebatan Jong Woon dan Yoona.

"ahhh…. aku heran kenapa namja semanis, selembut dan sebaik wookie harus kau yang mendapatkannya oppa….. ?" celetuk Yoona membuat Jong Woon melotot,dan membuat yang lain tekekeh.

"Yah, Kim Yoona…. Apa maksudmu eoh…?" hardik Jong Woon dengan galaknya pada Yoona.

"Hyungie…. berhentilah membentak Yoona… membentak saudaramu sedniri itu sama saja membentak orang tuamu….." kata wookie lembut mendekap lengan yesung menenangkan.

"tapi dia itu…"

"Hyungie….." kata Wookie menyela membuat Jong Woon diam seketika, yak, Jong woon tak akan bisa dan tak akan berani membantah wookie.

"hehehe… tak kusangka, kau kalah pada namja kecil begitu hyung…" celetuk Donghae menahan tawanya.

"Diam kau piranha…!"

"Hmm… Wookie…." panggil kangin tiba-tiba membuat keriibutan berhenti dan membuat tak hanya wookie tapi juga yang lain menoleh menatap kangin.

"ne appa….?"

"kau tau posisi calon suamimu kan….? Dia bukan sekedar namja biasa, dia artis… kehidupannya bisa dikatakan keras… apa kau siap dengan semua resikonya…?" Tanya kangin seketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari semuanya.

"Appa mu benar wookie…." sahut hankyung menatap tajam kearah wookie dan Jong Woon "suamimu itu hidup sebagai public figure…. Banyak hal yang tak terduga yang sewaktu-waktu bisa terjadi….. banyak gossip, banyak berita-berita miring…. Apa kau siap….?" Kali ini Hankyung juga bertanya sama seperti kangin.

"Appa….. kenapa appa bicara seperti itu….? itu sama saja mendoakan… aku tidak akan macam-macam….." rengek Jong Woon pada hankyung.

"Jong…. Jangan naïf….. dunia entertainment itu dunia yang kejam… penuh godaan…. Tak jarang kau digosipkan dengan yeoja ini, yeoja itu…. kau begini, kau begitu…. Kau tak lupa kan…? Fansgirl fanatikmu pernah meneror seorang gadis yang mengupload fotonya bersama dirimu, membuat gadis itu depresi dan memutuskan bunuh diri… kau mau itu terjadi pada istrimu sendiri…? Hah…?" kata Hankyung tegas, membuat suasana menjadi sedikit tegang.

Yah, itu berita 2 tahun yang lalu, saat Jong Woon mengadakan konsernya di busan, seorang yeoja yang beruntung ditarik Jong Woon keatas stage untyk menemaninya bernyanyi, lalu juga diperbolehkan berfoto bersama Jong Woon sang idola. Dan besoknya saat sang gadis dengan senang dan bangga mengupload foto dirinya bersama Jong Woon kedalam akun pribadinya, terror mulai diterimanya, dari yang mengatakan dia tak pantas berfoto bersama jong woon sampai ancaman pembunuhan, membuat sang yeoja menjadi ketakutan dan depresi, lalu pada akhirnya sang yeoja justru mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri. Itu hanyalah fans, hanya sebatas berfoto bersama. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi ketika fans fanatic Jong Woon yang 'liar' tau jika wookie adalah istrinya, tidur bersama, tinggal dalam 1 ranjang, atau bahkan mungkin mandi bersama. Bukankah nasibnya akan lebih mengerikan…?

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Jong Woon, Jong Woon hanya menatap iris coklat caramel kekasihnya yang begitu meneduhkan. Benar… appanya benar, profesinya sebagai artis memang berbahaya…. Haruskah dia mengorbankan wookie…? tapi disatu sisi Jong Woon tak bisa jika tanpa wookie.

"wookie….. apa kau siap dengan semuanya….? Apa kau bisa bertahan….? Jika kau merasa tak mampu, kau tak perlu memaksakan diri…." Kata Hankyung lagi membuat Jong Woon terbelalak seakan tak terima.

"kalian semua tenang saja…" jawab wookie lembut dan tersenyum "sejak awal Tuhan tau jika Jong Woon Hyung bisa membahagiakanku, karena itu aku yakin Tuhan akan membuat aku bertahan menghadapi semuanya….."

"Chagiya…." Jong Woon merangkul tubuh kecil sang kekasih. "gomawoyo…."

"Tuhan mengijinkan kami berdua bertemu itu berarti Tuhan telah merestui kami….." kata wookie tersenyum tulus menatap semua anggota keluarganya.

"Jong…. Tuhan pasti marah padamu….." Gumam Heenim membuat semua menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Marah…? Kenapa…?"

"karena kau menculik salah satu malaikatnya dan menjadikannya kekasihmu…!" kata heenim menatap wookie yang hanya tersenyum malu.

"beruntung kau hyung, wookie begitu menyanyagimu…. Kalau kau tak menjaganya dengan baik aku akan ikut hankyung ahjjusi untuk menghabisimu…." Kata donghae yang langsung berbuah death glare dari Jong Woon.

"hmm…. Wookie-ah…." Panggil Heenim menepuk pundak wookie.

"ne ahjjuma…." Wookie ikut memiringkan kepalanya –lucu- menatap heenim.

"bukankah kemarin kau bertengkar dengan Jong Woon….? Sebenarnya ada masalah apa…? Hal bodoh apa yang sudah dilakukan anak itu sampai membuatmu marah…?" Tanya heenim penuh rasa penasaran.

"hmm… itu… it…tu sudah tidak penting lagi ahjjuma, aku kan sudah baikan dengan Jong Woon Hyung…." Jawab Wookie nyengir tak jelas sementara disudut lain, Kyuhyun dan yang lain tengah menahan tawa mereka, kembali teringat alas an yang membuat sejoli itu bertengkar.

"bagi ahjjuma itu penting, setau ahjjuma kau bukanlah namja yang gampang marah, tapi bisa sampai mendiamkan si babo itu…. kenapa sebenarnya….?" Heenim masih saja mendesak agar wookie mau bercerita.

"ne chagiya… umma juga rasanya penasaran, sebenarnya kalian itu punya masalah apa…?" Leeteuk mengikuti jejak heenim bertanya perihal masalah yang membuat mereka bertengkar.

"hmm…. Geure kalau appa, umma, ahjjuma dan ahjjusi mau tau, aku akan mengatakannya….." kata Jong Woon, seketika wookie menyembunyikan wajahnya dilengan Jong Woon membuat Kyuhyun dan yang lain kini terkikik.

"ceritakan… umma ingin tau….." kata heenim pada Jong Woon.

Dengan wajah merona dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal Jong Woon mulai menceritakan apa yang membuatnya bertengkar dengan wookie.

_#FlashBack#_

"_Ne hyung…. aku segera kembali ke seoul…."kata jong woon pada seseorang lewat sambungan telepon._

_Tut…tut…._

"_Nuguya…?" Tanya wookie yang baru kembali dari dapur membuatkan Jong Woon minuman._

"_Dong-Dong hyung chagi…." Jawab Jong Woon._

"_ada apa hyung….?"_

"_Hyung harus segera kembali ke seoul, ada yang harus dikerjakan….." jawab Jong Woon sedikit buru-buru._

"_tapi kan kita baru sampai hyungie….. kau saja belum ada 10 menit duduk…. Istirahatlah dulu…." Kata Wookie mencoba menahan sang kekasih._

"_tidak bisa chagiya…. Atau hyung akan dapat masalah…." Jawab Jong Woon penuh sesal._

"_minumlah coklat creamnya dulu…" kata wookie lagi yang sudah menyerah untuk menahan Jong Woon jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaan kekasihnya itu._

"_hyung harus pulang sekarang chagiya….." kata Jong Woon berdiri dari sofa dan melangkah keruang depan._

"_Hyungie….." panggil wookie dengan wajah cemberut._

"_ne..ne… hyung minta maaf, lain kali hyung akan menginap… Ne…." kata Jong Woon mendekap tubuh kekasihnya, sedikit rasa bersalah karena harus meninggalkan kekasihnya untuk pekerjaan._

"_Hyungie…."_

"_Hyung berjanji…. Ne…." _CHU__

_1 kecupan lembut dibibir wookie sebelum Jong Woon pulang, hanya kecupan singkat sebagai permintaan maaf._

"_Hyung pulang Ne chagi…" kata Jong Woon memasuki mobilnya dan langsung melaju setelah melambaikan tangan sekilas._

"_Hyungie jahat….." gumam wookie saat mobil Jong Woon telah menghilang. _

_Dilangkahkan kekinya kembali keruang tengah. Wookie duduk disofa tempat Jong Woon tadi duduk, menatap coklat cream yang belum disentuh Jong Woon._

"_Hyungie jahat…. Padahal aku sudah membuatkan minuman kesukaan untuknya… kenapa tak diminum…." Wookie semakin menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. "aku benci kau hyung…."kata wookie menghentakan kakinya dan berjalan kekamarnya meninggalkan segelas coklat cream begitu saja diatas meja._

_#FlashBack End#_

"ja…jadi….."

"Bwahahahahaha…" dan tawa nista penuh ejekan itu kembali terdengar bahkan kini heenim, leeteuk, kangin dan hankyung tertawa paling keras.

"jadi…. Kau marah hanya karena Jong Woon tak meminum coklat cream yang kau buatkan untuknya chagiya…?" Tanya leeteuk pada wookie sambil menahan tawanya.

"tapi itu kan menyebalkan umma….. hyungie pulang begitu saja….." bela Wookie dengan wajah merona merah.

"hahahaha… masalah kalian memang sungguh berat hyung…. sungguh sangat gawat…" Kyuhyun sampai memegangi perutnya karena tertawa mengingat kelakuan kelewat kekanakan dari hyungnya itu.

"sungguh karena secangkir coklat cream kalian bertengkar samapi tak bicara….?" Heenim yang seakan tak percaya bahkan memutar tubuh wookie agar menghadapnya.

"ne…." wookie mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"aiigooo… menantuku sungguh diluar dugaan…" heenim kembali tertkekeh geli.

"Yah, sudahlah, jangan tertawa lagi…." Jong Woon angkat bicara karena suasana sudah semakin tak terkendali.

Setelah incident tertawa masal karena tingkah konyol Wookie, semua kembali focus pada rencana pernikahan wookie dan jong woon. Keluarga kangin dan hankyung mencari hari yang tepat, dan setelah dirundingkan bersama, wookie dan Jong Woon akan menikah 1 minggu setelah hari kelulusan wookie dari SMU.

**.**

**.**

Hari kelulusan wookie dari SMU telah berlalu 2 hari yang lalu, itu artinya hari pernikahannya dengan Jong Woon semakin dekat, tinggal menghitung hari. Dan suasana di rumah wookie memang sedikit riuh mengingat semua ingin ikut bagian mempersiapkan acara sacral itu, si kembar Lee dan henry bahkan menginap dirumah wookie sejak malam setelah kelulusan. Begitu juga dengan Siwon, Dongae, Kibum, Yoona dan Juga Jong Woon, meski tak menginap dirumah wookie mereka selalu mengecek apa saja yang harus disediakan.

Seperti sekarang, meski tak banyak yang dilakukan dirumah wookie tapi semua berkumpul disana sejak siang.

'GREPP…'

"Ehh….." wookie yang sedang membuat minuman panas seketika menoleh saat ada sentuhan lembut menyusup pinggangnya.

"sedang apa…hmm…?" suara baritone yang begitu familiar ditelinga wookie membuat wookie tersenyum.

"sudah bangun….?" Tanya wookie tanpa menatap sang pemilik suara. Yah, Jong Woon baru datang kerumah wookie menjelang sore dan langsung mendamparkan diri kekamar wookie untuk tidur. "nyenyak…?"

"Anniya…." Jong Woon menggelengkan kepalnya yang kini bertumpu dibahu wookie.

"waeyo…?"

"aroma tubuhmu yang tertinggal dikamar membuatku mabuk…." Jawab Jong Woon membuat wookie tersenyum.

"bukannya hyung bilang hyung suka aroma tubuhku…." Wookie mengusap rambut Jong Woon perlahan.

"aroma tubuhmu sungguh membuatku gila chagiya….."

"Hyuungie… jangan mulai….." Wookie bergerak gelisah dalam dekapan Jong Woon saat dirasa Jong Woon mengecup lehernya.

"sebentar lagi, aroma ini yang akan kucium setiap saat…. Benarkan…?" kembali kecupan yang sama dirasakan wookie. "aku sudah tak sabar chagiya….." Jong Woon mengeratkan dekapannya membuat wookie sedikit berontak.

"Hyungiee…. Berhenti menggodaku…. Kita sedang didapur…." Wookie masih berusaha lepas dari dekapan sang kekasih.

"suadah lama rasanya kita tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua….."

"tapi bukan didapur seperti ini hyung…"

_CHU_

"Arrgghh…. Hyungiie….. hentikan… " ronta wookie saat Jong Woon kembali mengecup lehernya dan sedikit memberikan gigitan kecil.

"bukannya kau menyukainya chagiya….." kata Jong Woon menggoda, jika saja wookie menhadap kearah Jong Woon dia pasti akan bisa melihat seringaian Jong Woon saat ini.

"Hyu…ngie… aku…. Haahh… ak..ku…." kata wookie dengan sangat susah payah, jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan dan nafasnya seakan tercekat saat dirasakan tangan Jong Woon mampir di depan zipper celananya.

"sepertinya aku membangunkan yang sedang tertidur…." Kata Jong Woon jahil membuat wookie semakin bingung dan gelisah.

"Hyungiiee…. Please, stop it…. Kau membuatku merinding…"

"ayolah chagi…. Hanya main-main saja….. biarkan aku menyentuhnya….. hanya menyentuhnya…." Suara baritone rendah Jong Woon nyaris membuat wookie lupa diri.

'PLETAAKKKKK'

'GLEKK'

"Tak bisakah menunggu 4 hari lagi….? Eoh…?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

To be continued bukan Tubercollossis.

Thank you very much….  
I know this is a bad story…..

**.**

**.**

_**yes, this is Lody- gege...  
i don't know, why my story is lost...  
i think this fandom was delete it...**_

_**and, i'll try to re-post this story from beggining...**_

jadi, berharap saja FF gege tidak didelete lagi...  
maaf, kalau riviewnya gga di bales... soalnya dulu udah pernah... :D

_Thank You_

_**( Xie-Xie da zhi hao….. Wo Ai ni….)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Sebelumnya…_

_**.**_

"_ayolah chagi…. Hanya main-main saja….. biarkan aku menyentuhnya….. hanya menyentuhnya…." Suara baritone rendah Jong Woon nyaris membuat wookie lupa diri._

'_PLETAAKKKKK'_

'_GLEKK'_

"_Tak bisakah menunggu 4 hari lagi….? Eoh…?" _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**My Lovely Idol…..**

by : Lody Charming

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang lagi popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tak bisakah menunggu 4 hari lagi….? Eoh…?" suara bass seseorang membuat Jong Woon membatu dan membuat wookie seakan baru dibebaskan dari sebuah bencana besar. Bahkan rasa sakit dikepala Jong Woon seakan tak dirasakannya.

"Ap…appa….." kata Jong Woon dengan gerakan pelan menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang Kim Hankyung berdiri mentapnya.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan….?" Tanya hankyung tajam. "memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan….? Eoh…? "

"Bu…bukan….."

"Bukan apa…? Kau itu akan jadi panutan Jong… bersikaplah yang benar….. dia belum jadi istrimu, jadi jangan merusaknya….." kata Hankyung galak pada Jong Woon membuat Jong Woon menciut.

"….." Jong Woon hanya diam dan sesekali menunduk mendengar bentakan sang appa. 1 hal yang membuatnya bingung _'sejak kapan appa sampai dirumah wookie…?'_

"wookie… dia tak macam-macam kan….?" Hankyung beralih pada wookie.

"an..anniya ahjjussi….." jawab wookie masih sedikit sulit karena jantungnya masih berdegub cepat gara-gara ulah Jong Woon padanya. Hampir saja.

"kajja kedepan… ada yang mau aku bicarakan…." Kata hankyung menarik tangan wookie menjauh dari Jong Woon.

"yah, appa…"

"kau mau protes….? Dasar namja pervert…." Hardik hankyung galak membuat Jong Woon kembali diam.

"Hyung, itu coklat cream untukmu, minumlah, jika tidak kau minum aku akan mendiamkanmu lagi….." kata wookie terkekeh melihat wajah Jong Woon yang seperti sedang ditindas sambil menunjuk segelas minuman didekat Jong Woon.

**.**

**.**

"Wookie…." panggil hankyung pada wookie, saat ini semua sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah rumah wookie, bahkan Jong Woon yang tadi ditinggalkan didapur sudah ikut bergabung.

"Ne ahjjusi….."

"Ahjjusi ingin kau pindah ke seoul dan meneruskan kuliahmu di sana….." kata hankyung membuat beberapa pasang mata membelalak kaget.

"Wo..wookie ahjjusi…?" Wookie menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne… bukankah sebentar lagi kau dan Jong Woon menikah…? Ahjjusi ingin kau tinggal di Seoul bersama kami dan meneruskan kuliahmu di Seoul…." kata hankyung menatap Heenim lalu menatap wookie lagi

"Tapi ahjjusi….." kata wookie sedikit ragu.

"Orang tuamu….?" Potong Hankyung cepat membuat wookie mengangguk.

"Chagiya…. Kami sudah membicarakannya…." Kata Leeteuk membuat wookie menatap ummanya itu "malam saat Jong Woon melamarmu, umma, appa, dan mertuamu sudah membahas tentang ini….." Leeteuk tersenyum menatap wookie.

"Maksud umma….? Apa yang dibicarakan…?" Tanya wookie sedikit bingung.

"Ne…. mertuamu ingin kau tinggal di seoul setelah menikah nanti, dan meneruskan kuliahmu di seoul….. appa dan umma rasa itu gagasan yang bagus….." kata kangin sembari menyesap tehnya.

"Tap..pi… berarti aku akan meninggalkan appa dan umma disini…?" Tanya wookie melirih menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Chagiya…." Leeteuk membelai kepala wookie lembut. "setelah kau menikah, kau menjadi bagian dari keluarga suamimu…. Bukan hanya Jong Woon yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu, tapi kau juga harus bertanggung jawab atas Jong Woon dan rumah tangga kalian…. Memang sudah seharusnya kau tinggal didekat Jong Woon…. Dia membutuhkanmu chagiya….."

"Tapi umma…. Bukankah appa dan umma juga jadi tanggung jawabku….?" Kata wookie masih bersikeras, wookie masih belum sepenuhnya menerima tawaran dari hankyung untuk pindah ke seoul.

"hidup itu pilihan chagiya…. Kau sudah memilih Jong Woon untuk menikah denganmu…. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab atas pilihanmu… dengan menjaga rumah tangga kalian sebaik mungkin…." Kembali belaian lembut seorang Leeteuk terasa begitu nyaman dikepala wookie.

"Ahjjusi…. Apa tak bisa tinggal di Incheon saja….?" Kini wookie beralih pada calon ayah mertuanya.

"wookie… ahjjusi tau kekhawatiranmu meninggalkan appa dan umma mu…. Tapi kau ke seoul juga bukan untuk bersenang-senang…. Kau juga menjalani kehidupanmu disana…. Mengurus rumah tanggamu bersama Jong Woon… meneruskan kuliahmu, bukankah kau ingin menjadi seorang dokter…? Ini juga salah satu jalan bagimu…..kwalitas pendidikan di seoul jauh lebih bagus..." Ahjjusi kembali memberii pengertian pada wookie agar wookie kembali memikirkan tawaran itu.

"Wookie…. jangan pikirkan kami….. kami akan baik-baik saja….." suara tenang kangin menyadarkan wookie dari pikirannya.

"benar chagiya…. Appa dan umma akan baik-baik saja…. Bukankah masih ada kyu…?" leeteuk kembali membelai rambut wookie.

"chagiya…. Kita bisa pulang ke Incheon di akhir pekan…. Aku janji akan meluangkan waktu di akhir pekan….. atau kita bisa ajak appa, umma dan Kyuhyun untuk menginap di seoul….. Seoul dan Incheon hanya berjarak 3 jam... tak akan ada bedanya..." Jong Woon yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan choklat cream 'balas dendam' buatan wookie juga ikut membujuk wookie.

Tak ada yang menyalahkan wookie jika dia berfikir begitu keras hanya untuk menerima tawaran mertuanya tinggal di seoul. Dari kecil wookie dan Kyuhyun tak pernah berpisah dari orang tua mereka, semua kesulitan, kesenangan mereka lewati bersama di Incheon, jadi wajar jika wookie merasa sedikit berat meninggalkan keluarganya dan juga sahabatnya.

"bagaimana chagiya….?" Heenim menatap wookie dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"hmm… geure… aku akan tinggal di seoul….." jawab wookie setelah berfikir dengan segala pertimbangan yang hanya dia yang tau hal apa yang dia pertimbangkan.

"bagus jika seperti itu….." Heenim dan Jong woon merasa lega mendengar jawaban wookie.

"Ne… lagipula aku harus mengawasinya….." Wookie mengangkat dagu kearah Jong Woon yang duduk dihadapannya "awas saja jika berani macam-macam….." dengus wookie menatap Jong Woon.

"yah, chagiya…. Apa maksudmu…? Memangnya apa yang mau aku lakukan….? Kau kira aku akan selingkuh…?" protes Jong Woon tak terima.

"Jong… wookie benar… sebagai istrimu dia berhak mengawasimu…. Lagipula kan memang sudah seharusnya begitu…. Memangnya kau mau punya istri tapi istrimu tak mempedulikanmu…?" Heenim mencibir membuat Jong Woon menekuk wajahnya.

"Shiero…. Enak saja… kalau seperti itu untuk apa aku punya istri…" dengus Jong Woon membuat yang lain tersenyum.

"Lee Sungmin… Lee Hyuk Jae…." Kini hankyung memanggil si kembar lee yang langsung menolehkan kepalanya menatap hankyung.

"ne ahjjusi….?"

"kalian sendiri… apa rencana kalian…? Ingin meneruskan dimana…?"

"ehm… untuk sementara sepertinya kami harus menunda kuliah kami dulu ahjjusi…." Jawab sungmin dengan nada pelan membuat yang lain mengerutkan dahinya.

"waeyo sungmin-ah…?" Tanya heenim.

"appa hanyalah seorang songsaenim honorer disebuah sekolahan, sementara umma hanyalah ibu rumah tangga biasa… jika harus membiayai kuliah kami berdua secara bersama tentu saja orang tua kami tidak akan mampu….. selama SMU pun kami juga mengandalkan beasiswa yang didapat Hyukie dari prestasinya ikut kompetisi dance…. Jadi tidak terlalu berat bagi orang tua kami membayar sekolah kami…." Kata sungmin melirih, bahkan Hyukie sudah memasang wajah sedihnya.

"kalian pernah membayangkan kuliah di seoul….? Di Seoul University…?" Tanya hankyung membuat kedua Lee itu menautkan alisnya.

"anniya ahjjusi…." Jawab sungmin dan Hyukie kompak menggelengkan kepalanya.

"jika kalian mau….. ahjjusi punya 2 tempat di Seoul university…. Dan 1 VIP free flat….." kata Hankyung tersenyum penuh arti menatap si kembar yang sepertinya masih tak megerti.

"maksud ahjjusi….?" Tanya Hyukie sungguh dengan wajah tak mengertinya.

"maksud appa ku… dia menyiapkan beasiswa untuk kalian berdua di seoul university, di fakultas apapun yang kalian minati… beserta flat selama kalian di seoul….." kali ini Jong Woon mengambil bagian untuk menjawab kebingungan si noona kembar kita.

"Kami ahjjusi…? Beasiswa kuliah…?" sungmin dan eunhyuk menatap hankyung dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"ne… beasiswa sampai kalian sarjana…. Tentu saja kalau kalian berkenan menerima beasiswa itu….." kata hankyung mengangguk dan tersenyum "bukankah nanti wookie juga akan kuliah disana…? Apa kalian tidak mau berkumpul bersama wookie lagi…?" Tanya Hankyung dengan nada menggoda.

"Kami mau ahjjusi… mau… kami mauuu….." jawab sungmin dan Eunhyuk dengan sangat semangat.

"nah wookie… kau tidak akan kehilangan sahabatmu kan….?" Hankyung beralih pada Wookie yang hanya tersenyum.

'GREP'

"Ehh…." Hankyung sedikit tersentak kaget saat tubuhnya ditubruk,

"Gomawo ahjjusi… gomawo…." Sungmin yang terlewat senang tenyata menghampiri hankyung dan memeluk tubuh pria setengah baya itu dengan perasaan senang.

"Ahjjusii… saranghae….. sudah memberikan kami beasiswa…." Eunhyuk juga tak mau kalah, memeluk tubuh hankyung erat. Membuat hankyung tersenyum.

"Ehem…ehem…." Suara batuk –dibuat-buat- dari arah samping membuat si kembar Lee menoleh.

"heenim Ahjjuma…." Kata sungmin menunduk malu-malu.

"senang sudah memeluk suamiku….?" Tanya Heenim dengan nada sedikit galak.

"Ahjjumaaa…" tanpa banyak bicara eunhyuk menyambar tubuh Heenim sampai tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang. "Gomawo ne, ahjjuma….."

"Ahjjusi…" suara Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian semua yang ada disana. "lalu bagaimana dengan kyu…? Kalau semua ke seoul, masak kyu ditinggal sendiri dengan mochi jelek ini…." Kata kyu mendengus sembari mendorong bahu Henry.

"heh… kau kira aku rela ditinggal hanya dengan setan….? Jangan GR Kim Kyuhyun…." Henry merasa tak terima dan membalas mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah… Henly-yah….. jangan mulai keributan…." Suara tegas seorang Kangin sepertinya cukup mengendalikan 2 namja labil itu, terbukti kyu dan henry langsung bungkam, meski dengan wajah yang sama-sama kusut.

"Appa…. Kalau Minnie noona kuliah di seoul, kyu pasti jarang bertemu dengan Minnie nuuna…." Kata kyu dengan nada dibuat memprihatinkan.

"Kyunnie, sekarang giliranmu merasakan apa yang hyungmu rasakan…." Kata leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti

"Maksud umma….?"

"selama ini kau selalu mengejek hyung mu saat dia tidak bisa pergi malam mingguan bersama kekasihnya karena kekasihnya berada di seoul… sekarang giliranmu merasakan ditinggal kekasihmu ke Seoul…." Leeteuk tersenyum jahil kearah Kyuhyun yang seketika memasang wajah cemberut yang justru terlihat sedikit aneh.

**.**

**.**

_**_Eunhyuk PoV_**_

"Huuhhh…." Kuhela nafasku entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Aku mendongak menatap langit malam. Indah, sangat indah.

Malam ini sangat indah, dan aku yakin besok juga akan jadi hari yang paling indah…. Untuk Wookie. yah, namja yang pernah mendapat tempat istimewa dihatiku itu akan menikah besok.

"Haahh….. aku harap kau akan selalu bahagia, wookie baby….." gumamku pelan.

Jika boleh jujur, hatiku sedikit nyeri… bagaimanapun juga aku pernah mencintainya, meski sekarang aku mengubah cintaku pada wookie menjadi cinta sebagai seorang noona pada saengnya, tapi munafik jika aku bilang aku tak sakit hati. Sejak awal aku tau wookie special, kerena dia tak bisa mencintai yeoja, aku tau itu, aku tau tak akan ada yeoja yang bisa mendapatkannya, termasuk aku, tapi entah kenapa hatiku terus saja bersikeras untuk jatuh dalam pesonanya. Selama ini akau hanya berani mencintainya dalam hati saja. Percuma juga kukatakan, hanya akan menyakitinya dan hatiku sendiri. Saat pertama kali aku tau dia berpacaran dengan Jong Woon oppa sungguh aku kaget, bukan hanya karena Jong Woon oppa yang seorang artis, tapi juga karena… yah kalian pasti taulah. Dan kuberitahu 1 hal, saat hari dimana wookie dilamar Jong Woon oppa, aku menangisinya, disaat semua orang nyeyak tertidur, aku terisak dihalaman ini. Hatiku serasa seperti cermin yang dilemparkan, menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil.

"Tersenyumlah Lee Hyuk Jae…. Tersenyumlah…. Orang yang kau cintai bahagia… " sekali lagi aku menyemangati diriku sendiri,

aku tak boleh menangis, sesakit apapun rasanya aku harus tersenyum. Aku harus tersenyum untuk orang yang aku cintai, bahagia untuk cinta pertamaku. Setelah ini aku pasti bisa melangkah dan menemukan seseorang yang bisa aku cintai. Setidaknya aku tau kalau Jong Woon oppa sungguh mencintai wookie dan pasti bisa membahagiakannya.

"Ya Tuhan…. Jangan biarkan aku menangis apapun yang aku rasakan…. Jangan berikan waktu untukku menangis….."

"Kenapa harus menangis jika kau bisa tersenyum…"

Suara merdu seseorang membuatku seketika menoleh, siapa ya yang bicara….?

'DEG…DEG….'

Aiiigooo….. jantungku…. Berdegub begini cepatnya…. Astaga ada apa ini….? Menatap namja yang berdiri disampingku membuat jantungku berpacu, Oh Tuhan… senyumnya manis sekali.

"Dong…hae oppa…" kataku terbata menatap namja tampan didepanku yang masih saja tersenyum dan membawa 2 gelas minuman panas, terlihat dari asap yang mengepul dari masing-masing gelas yang dia pegang. dia donghae oppa, sepupunya Jong Woon oppa, dia anggota boy band baru yang sedang menanjak karriernya saat ini. dia tampan sekali...

"apa oppa mengganggumu….?" Tanyanya lembut padaku membuatku semakin salah tingkah. Aiishhh ada apa sebenarnya…..? kenapa aku deg deg an begini….

"Ann… anniyo oppa…." Jawabku dengan penuh perjuangan agar tak terlihat aneh.

_**_Eunhyuk PoV end_**_

_**.**_

_**_Norm PoV_**_

"Ann…niyo oppa…. " jawab Hyukie sedikit terbata dan salah tingkah.

"Boleh oppa duduk disampingmu….?" Tanya donghae dengan senyum cassanova andalannya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi salah tingkah, termasuk Eunhyuk.

"Boleh oppa….." Hyukie menggeser duduknya memberi space untuk donghae.

"kau sedang apa sendirian disini….? Tak ikut berkumpul besama yang lain didalam…?" Tanya Donghae menatap Hyukie, tepat kedalam iris kelabu terang Hyukie membuat gadis manis itu tergagap.

"Ahh… aku hanya ingin menikmati malam diluar oppa…. Cuaca sedang bagus….." jawab Hyukie memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya karena tatapan sang cassanova.

"Ini untukmu…." Kata donghae menyodorkan segelas menuman hangat pada Hyukie. "moccacino hangat… kata orang bisa menenangkan…." Kata donghae tersenyum simpul.

"memangnya aku terlihat tidak tenang ya oppa…?" Tanya Hyukie dengan polosnya setelah mampu mengendalikan diri dari deguban jantungnya yang terus berpacu.

"oppa kan tidak bilang kau tidak tenang….." kata donghae lembut, meski jantungnya kini juga berdegub tapi gengsi bagi seorang playboy terlihat salah tingkah didepan yeoja.

"Lalu…?"

"Oppa yang tidak tenang… makanya oppa minum moccacino….."

"memangnya apa yang membuat oppa tidak tenang….?" Tanya Hyukie penasaran. Bingo…! Hyukie dengan segala kepolosannya berhasil dibuat penasaran oleh donghae.

"Kau….. kau yang membuat oppa tidak tenang….. " tangan donghae terulur membelai rambut pirang tipis Hyukie membuat Hyukie kembali salah tingkah.

"ak..aku oppa…?"

"Ne… setiap oppa tidak melihatmu oppa jadi tidak tenang…. Rasanya ingin selalu bisa melihatmu hyukie-ah…."

'BLUSSHHH'

Rayuan sang cassanova kita membuat wajah hyukie bertranformasi menjadi buah cerry siap telan, merona. Dan sangat menggemaskan dimata donghae.

"oppa jangan merayuku…." Kata Hyukie menepis tangan donghae yang masih nyaman dikepalanya, cepat-cepat dipalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"siapa yang merayumu….? Oppa tidak merayu… oppa hanya mengatakan apa yang oppa rasakan…." Kata donghae lagi, diraihnya bahu Hyukie dan diputar agar menghadap kearahnya.

'_Aiiggoooo… Hyukie, kenapa kau cantik sekali…? Astaga…. Tuhan, berilah aku kekuatan untuk tidak menerkamnya…'_

Donghae menghela nafasnya, entah keputusan yang tepat atau tidak membuat Hyukie menatapnya, karena sekarang justru dia yang salah tingkah ditatap gadis manis dengan gummy smile yang khas itu.

"oppa…. Hae oppa…" Hyukie mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Donghae yang hanya diam menatapnya "Oppa… Donghae Oppa….." Hyukie mengguncang lengan donghae karena merasa tak ada respon dari donghae.

"Eh… iy..iya Hyukie…."

"Oppa kenapa…? kenapa melamun…? Oppa sakit…?" Tanya Hyukie dengan nada khawatir.

"mengkhawatirkan oppa…? Hmm…?" Tanya Donghae menggoda membuat Hyukie merengut.

"Aiiishhh…" dengus Hyukie membuat donghae terkekeh.

"Aiigooo….. manisnya gadis oppa kalau sedang marah….. jadi ingin oppa peluk….." Donghae mengacak rambut Hyukie dengan gemas melihat exspresi wajah Hyukie.

'_MWO…? Apa katanya…? Gadis oppa…? Aiihh… hae oppa sadar tidak sih bicara seperti itu…? tapi kenapa aku senang mendengarnya ya…?'_

"kenapa diam saja…? Jadi sungguh mau dipeluk oppa.. eoh…?"

"Shierooo…" jawab Hyukie heboh mendengar teguran donghae padanya membuat sang namja tertawa.

"Hyukie-ah… kenapa heboh begitu…? Jangan berlebihan begitu…. Oppa jadi sungguh ingin memelukmu karena exspresimu itu…." Donghae terkekeh membuat Hyukie kembali menggembungkan pipinya segembung mungkin supaya donghae tau dia sedang kesal.

"Ahh….oppa, berhentilah menggodaku, atau aku marah…." Kata Hyukie dengan segala kekesalan tapi juga dengan segala kegugupannya menghadapi namja yang sesungguhnya sedikit mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertama bertemu dulu.

"Ne…ne…. miandhe… miandhe…" kata Donghae tersenyum dan membungkukan badanya kearah hyukie.

Sejenak, keduanya sama-sama terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, tanpa menyadari 2 namja mengawasi mereka dari beranda halaman belakang rumah wookie.

"ahh… hae hyung lambat…." Cibir seorang namja tinggi yang sedari tadi mengawasi donghae dan eunhyuk yang sedang duduk berdua. Kim Kyuhyun.

"hahh…. Padahal aku yakin Hae hyung menyukai Hyukie noona….." kata namja bermata sipit yang juga ikut mengintai dialah sahabat merangkap musuh sejati Kyuhyun, Henry lau.

"heh… mochi….." panggil Kyuhyun pada henry yang masih menatap keheningan diantara Donghae dan Hyukie.

"Apa…?" jawab henry tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana kalau kita 'bantu' hae hyung mendapatkan noona monyet kita itu…." kata Kyu menaik turunkan alisnya dan mengulum seringaian mematikan.

"Bagaimana….?"

"Kemarii…" Kyuhyun menarik bahu henry untuk mendekat lalu membisikan sesuatu pada henry, membuat henry senyum-senyum tak jelas. "bagaimana…?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan mantap dari henry.

"Kerjakan….." kata henry dengan semangat sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya keudara.

"Henry-yah… Kyunnie…." Suara tenor seseorang yang diyakini semua orang milik wookie membuat henry dan Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum-senyum tak jelas seketika menoleh.

"Hyuung…." Kyuhyun dan henry menatap cengo kearah wookie yang kini menatap mereka penuh kecurigaan.

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini….?" Tanya wookie memicingkan matanya.

"anniya… kami tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa…. Hanya ingin menikmati angin malam saja…." Jawab Kyu mencoba meyakinkan.

"kau kira hyung percaya…?" wookie berjalan semakin mendekati henry dan Kyuhyun yang duduk bersila diatas lantai kayu diberanda rumah mereka.

"yah, hyung, bisakah tidak mencurigai kami begitu….? Sungguh kami tak melakukan apapun…." Rengek Kyu mencoba mendapat kepercayaan dari wookie.

Sekilas wookie menangkap bayangan 2 orang yang sedang duduk dibangku halaman belakang rumahnya, hanya terdiam dan menyandar dibangku. Eunhyuk dan Donghae, sepertinya keheningan belum mau berdamai dengan mereka.

"yah… apa yang kalian rencanakan untuk hae hyung dan hyukie noona….?" Wookie semakin mendekati kyuhyun dan henry. "apa…? Hmm….? Kejahatan apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan…?"

"haiishh hyung…. justru kau yang jahat, menuduh kami seperti itu…. memangnya kami melakukan apa…?" dengus Kyuhyun tak terima atas tuduhan wookie meskipun pada kenyataannya dia dan henry memang ingin mengerjai donghae.

"Chagiya….. kau disini…." Kini suara baritone rendah membuat ke 3 namja yang sedang saling tuduh itu menoleh.

"hyungie…. waeyo…?" Tanya wookie menatap sang kekasih yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"aku lapar…masakan aku sesuatu…." Jawab Jong Woon mengelus perutnya.

"lahhh hyung lihatlah, suamimu kelaparan…. Sana masuklah dan masakan suamimu masakan special…." Kata Kyuhyun mendorong kaki wookie yang berdiri didepannya.

"kalian kenapa duduk disitu….?" Tanya Jong Woon beralih kepada sang adik ipar dan sahabatnya.

"aku curiga mereka merencanakan sesuatu pada hae hyung dan hyukie noona, chagi….." kata wookie sambil menunjuk kearah dimana hae dan hyukie sedang duduk.

"yah hyung… jangan menuduh kami begitu…. Kau itu kenapa sensitive sekali sih….?" Dengus Kyu yang masih saja dicurigai wookie.

"aku yakin kalian….."

"Chagiya….. sudahlah….." Jong Woon yang mengerti bagaimana sifat wookie meraih pinggang wookie dan mendekapnya. "jangan mencurigai mereka begitu…"

"Hyungi… aku yakin mereka pasti ingin mengerjai hae hyung dan hyukie noona….." wookie masih saja bersikeras dengan tuduhannya.

_CHU_

Kecupan Jong Woon dibibir wookie membuat wookie bungkam dengan wajah memerah padam.

"sudah kuduga….. hanya ciuman yang bisa membuatmu diam…" kata Jong Woon setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"haruskah berciuman didepan kami….?" Nada protes dari seorang henry lau membuat wajah wookie semakin merona.

"hanya dengan cara itu bisa membuatnya diam hen….." jawab Jong Woon dengan santainya membuat Kyuhyun dan Henry memutar bola matanya.

Benar…. segala bentuk keributan selalu bisa ditenangkan oleh wookie dengan sikapnya yang terkadang sangat sangat galak, tapi hanya 1 hal yang bisa menghentikan kecerewetannya, ciuman dari Jong Woon. Jong Woon memang akan menurut dengan semua kata-kata wookie, tak akan berani membantah, tapi jika penyakit cerewet wookie sedang kambuh maka hanya bibir seorang Jong Woon lah yang mampu mengendalikanya.

"chagiya…. haruskah kau kucium lagi baru bersedia memasakan calon suamimu ini makanan….?" Suara rendah Jong Woon tepat ditelinga wookie membuat wookie terlonjak dengan wajah yang masih merona.

"Anniya… kajja…. Kumasakan…." Kata wookie buru-buru lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan jong woon yang kini terkekeh.

"dasar pasangan mesum….." dengus Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya.

"hehehe…. Kau belum cukup umur kyu… jadi tak boleh menirunya…." Kata Jong Woon terkekeh lalu berjalan menyusul wookie masuk kedalam rumah dan meninggalkan 2 namja labil yang masih duduk dilantai beranda itu dengan wajah tertekuk.

__HaeHyuk side__

'Ddrrrttt…ddrrrtttt…..'

Getaran ponsel disaku kemeja donghae membuat lamunanya sedikit terusik, segera diambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa pengirim pesan diponselnya. Sejenak donghae membaca layar ponselnya kemudian terkikik membuat Hyukie yang duduk disampingnya menoleh.

"Waeyo Oppa…?" Tanya Hyukie sedikit heran dan penasaran "apa ada masalah…?"

"apakah wajahku terlihat seperti sedang bermasalah hyukie-ah…?" kata donghae memasang senyum termanisnya membuat Hyukie merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa harus bertanya pada donghae…. Sekarang wajahnya memanas hanya dengan menatap namja tampan didepannya tersenyum.

"habis oppa aneh… senyum-senyum sendiri begitu…." Dengus Hyukie mencoba membuat donghae tak melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"oppa suka jika kau kesal seperti itu… terlihat semakin manis…." Kata donghae dengan santainya tanpa memikirkan dampak dari ucapannya, dia membuat anak orang nyaris pingsan.

"haiisshh…. Berhentilah menggunakan kata-kata rayuan oppa…." Dengus Hyukie.

"sudah oppa katakan padamu, oppa tidak merayumu tapi memang itu yang oppa rasakan…." Jawab donghae masih dengan exspresi tenangnya yang menambah kesan tampan diwajahnya.

"ya..ya.. terserah oppa saja… susah memang kalau menghadapi playboy…" kata hyukie membuat Donghae terkikik.

"hmm… Hyukie-ah…." Panggil donghae menoleh menatap Hyukie.

"Ne…?"

"kau bilang kemarin kalau appa-mu itu seorang guru ya….?" Tanya donghae dengan wajah sedikit serius dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Hyukie.

"Ne… appa seorang songsaenim… kenapa memangnya oppa…?" Tanya Hyukie yang langsung terhasut memasang exspresi serius.

"pantas saja…." Kata donghae kembali memutar posisi duduknya dan menatap lurus kedepan.

"Pantas saja kenapa oppa…? Oppa membuatku bingung…" kata Hyukie yang memang terlewat penasaran.

"appa mu pasti songsaenim geografi ya…? karena kau sudah mem-peta'kan hati oppa….." kata donghae menatap Hyukie yang kini memasang wajah complex, sulit diartikan.

'_berhasil…. 2 namja labil itu memang bisa diandalkan….'_ Batin donghae tersenyum simpul.

" hmm….?" Hyukie membulatkan matanya, terlihat dia sedikit menahan senyumnya "tapi oppa… appa ku mengajar matematika bukan geografi….." kata Hyukie dengan polosnya.

'GLEEKK'

"Mwo…? Matematika….? Tapi….. "

"bhahahaha…" tawa membahana diberanda membuat Hae dan Hyukie menoleh. Kyuhyun dan henry sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan pusanya.

"Henry-yah…. Appa mu pasti mengajar geografi ya…? Karena kau sudah mem-peta'kan hatiku… hahahaha….." Kyuhyun dengan sangat tidak etis menirukan gaya Donghae saat bicara pada Hyukie.

"tapi appa ku mengajar matematika oppa…." Kali ini suara polos yang sangat menyebalkan terdengar dari seorang henry.

"Yak… kalian….." geram Donghae menatap kesal kearah henry dan Kyuhyun yang masih saja menertawakannya.

Sungguh rasanya donghae ingin menenggelamkan diri didalam tanah, sungguh memalukan. Dengan paboo-nya dia mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun dalam pesan yang dikirimkan padanya.

'PLAK'

Donghae menangkupkan telapak tangannya ke mukanya sendiri, sungguh rasanya sangat memalukan, apalagi hyukie kini terkikik menatap wajah donghae yang merona merah menahan malu.

"oppa…. Oppa gwenchana…?" Hyukie mengguncang bahu donghae pelan membuat donghae menatapnya –dengan perasaan sangat malu-

"hehe… jadi appa mu mengajar matematika ya…? Pantas saja… karena kau sudah me'rumus'kan hati oppa….." kata donghae lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan hyukie yang hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah donghae.

"donghae oppa…." Panggilan Hyukie membuat donghae berhenti dan menoleh kearahnya "jangan pernah percaya pada Kyuhyun dan henry… mereka itu menyesatkan…" kata Hyukie membuat wajah donghae semakin memerah.

"Hyukie…. Oppa masuk dulu ne….?" kata donghae akhirnya dan dengan langkah terburu-buru melangkah meninggalkan halaman belakang,

melihat donghae berjalan kearah beranda henry dan Kyuhyun langsung berlari kedalam rumah meski masih dengan tawa yang sangat menjengkelkan bagi donghae.

"awas kalian namja-namja labil…." Geram donghae mempercepat langkahnya. 1 tujuannya, membuat perhitungan dengan Kyuhyun dan Henry yang sudah menjatuhkan imagenya didepan gadis pujaan. Oh Kim Donghae, bukankah kau mengklaim bahwa dirimu seorang playboy...? lalu kenapa mengikuti kalimat rayuan namja-namja SMU... jika begitu siapa yang lebih labil...?

**.**

**.**

Denting lembut piano menggaung didalam gedung yang tak begitu luas, dengan nuansa putih dan aksen etnic dibeberapa bagian bangunan menambah kesan khidmat. Beberapa namja dengan tuxedo lengkap dan yeoja dengan gaun casual yang menawan terlihat berdiri menghadap altar. Seorang namja mengenakan tuxedo serba putih dengan aksen bunga berwarna merah menggantung disakunya berdiri dengan gagah dialtar, meski terlihat gugup tapi tak bisa menutupi rona bahagia diwajah tampannya. Dialah Kim Jong Woon. Sang artis terkenal yang sedang menantikan mempelainya diatas altar di sebuah capel kecil namun nyaman di daerah di Incheon.

"kau siap chagi…?" seorang wanita setengah baya dengan gaun putih yang begitu elegan membelai bahu seorang namja didepannya.

"huuuh…. Sekarang aku tau bagaimana rasanya gugup umma…." Jawab sang namja dengan senyum simpul yang sedikit dipaksakan karena dilanda kegugupan.

"tenanglah wookie…. appa akan mendapingimu sampai namja pilihanmu itu mengambil alih tugas appa untuk menjagamu…." Kata pria bertubuh gagah dengan setelan tuxedo hitam nya. Kangin.

"Ne appa…. Aku hanya sedikit gugup….." kata wookie tanpa menatap appa maupun ummanya.

"Appa… Hyung… ayo masuk….." tiba-tiba pintu capel terbuka dari dalam, memperlihatkan seorang namja tinggi juga dengan setelan lengkap, Kim Kyuhyun, dongsaeng dari sang mempelai.

"waktumu datang chagi…." Kata kangin mengulurkan tangannya kearah wookie yang langsung digenggam erat oleh wookie. "tenanglah…" kata kangin saat merasa pegangan wookie begitu erat ditangannya.

Perlahan, wookie memasuki capel dengan Kangin disebelah kanannya dan menggenggam tangannya, juga Leeteuk, sang umma dan Kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Langkah kecil wookie membuat semua menatapnya tak terkecuali sang calon suami, meski wookie baru 2 langkah melangkahkan kakinya, Jong Woon sudah tersenyum, senyum yang begitu tulus.

"harusnya wookie memakai gaun, bukannya tuxedo seperti itu….. aku yakin dia pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik…." bisik Eunhyuk pelan pada Sungmin yang berdiri didekatnya.

"Yah… Hyukie, biarpun wookie menyandang status sebagai istri dia tetaplah pria, mana ada pria memakai gaun….." kata sungmin yang hanya berupa sebuah bisikan membuat Hyukie hanya tersenyum tidak jelas.

"kuserahkan anakku padamu Jong…. Jagalah dia sebagaimana aku menjaganya selama ini…." Kata kangin mengalihkan jemari wookie untuk digenggam Jong Woon.

"aku bukan hanya akan menjaganya appa… tapi aku akan membahagiakannya….." kata Jong Woon dengan penuh ketulusan membuat kangin tersenyum lalu berbalik dan berdiri disamping sang istri.

"_Saudara yang dikasihi Tuhan Yesus, Ia mempertemukan kita pada hari ini dihadapan-Nya saat ini untuk menjadi saksi dipersatukannya 2 kepribadian, 2 emosi, 2 perbedaan menjadi 1 dalam kasih…." Suara sang pendeta terdengar menggaung lembut didalam capel._

"_haleluya…"_

"_Kim Jong Woon….. bersediakah kau mengambil Kim Ryeowook menjadi istrimu, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, menjaga dan mengasihinya seumur hidupmu, sampai Tuhanlah yang mengambil waktumu bersamanya…?"_

"_Aku bersedia mengasihi Kim Ryeowook sebagai istri, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat sampai Tuhanlah yang mengambil waktuku bersamanya… " suara baritone merdu Jong Woon terdengar begitu penuh kesungguhan._

"_Kim Ryeowook…. bersediakah kau mengambil Kim Jong Woon menjadi suamimu, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, menjaga dan mengasihinya seumur hidupmu, sampai Tuhanlah yang mengambil waktumu bersamanya…?"_

"_Aku bersedia mengasihi Kim Jong Woon sebagai suami, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat sampai Tuhanlah yang mengambil waktuku bersamanya… "kini suara lembut wookie terdengar begitu penuh keyakinan._

"_pasanglah cincin pada pasangan kalian…." Kata sang pendeta menyerahkan cincin pada Jong Woon dan Wookie untuk disematkan dimasing-masing jari mereka._

'TES…'

Eunhyuk segera mengusap air matanya yang menetes sebelum ada yang menyadarinya. Melihat wookie dan Jong Woon mengucapkan jaji sacral membuatnya tak bisa menahan air mata. Meski dia bertekad akan tersenyum dan tak akan menangis tapi ternyata hatinya masih menghendaki dia meneteskan air matanya.

'_Paboya….. kenapa kau menangis Hyukie…. Bukankah ini hari bahagianya…? Tersenyumlah….'_ Hyukie memejamkan matanya sejenak dan memberikan semangat untuk dirinya sendiri, dia yakin setelah ini Tuhan akan mengirimkan seseorang untuknya.

"_Tuhan menghendaki apa yang telah dipersatukan tidak boleh diceraikan oleh manusia…" suara sang pendeta kembali terdengar menggaung didalam capel._

"_Ya Tuhan… kiranya Tuhan menolong kami agar kami dapat menjaga ikatan kasih dalam keluarga…" suara baritone Jong Woon dan suara tenor Wookie terdengar nyaring._

"_Kini, kalian bukan lagi 2 melainkan 1… 1 dalam kasih, 1 dalam cinta dan 1 dalam kekudusan…. Saling mengasihilah sebagaimana Tuhan mengasihi kalian berdua dan membuat kalian menjadi 1 dalam keluarga…."_

"_Kami percaya Tuhan mengasihi keluarga kami…." Jong Woon dan Wookie tersenyum lega saat sang pendeta mempersatukan tangan mereka._

"Yeobo…." Panggil Jong Woon pada Wookie yang hanya tersenyum.

"Ne…." jawab wookie malu-malu.

_CHU_

Kecupan lembut Jong Woon membuat wookie tersentak, ciuman pertama Jong Woon sebagai suaminya, kecupan lembut tanpa nafsu, menunjukan betapa besar cinta Jong Woon pada wookie. kini tak ada lagi yang boleh memisahkan mereka, kecuali kekuasaan Tuhan.

**.**

**.**

Wajah-wajah ceria, penuh tawa dan canda terlihat disetiap wajah orang-orang yang kini sedang berkumpul dirumah Keluarga Kangin. Malam setelah pernikahan Jong Woon dan Wookie pagi tadi. Semua berkumpul untuk membuat pesta perayaan sederhana.

Jika melihat nama besar Kim Jong Woon sebagai artis, nama besar Kim Hankyung sebagai CEO perusahaan management tentu semua akan membayangkan pesta pernikahan yang sangat mewah. tapi itu tak berlaku untuk Jong Woon, pernikahannya dilakukan dengan sangat sederhana namun terasa begitu sakkral. tak ada sorot kamera, tak ada kilatan blitz, tak ada acungan microphone, tak ada desak-desakan para wartawan yang membrondongnya dengan pertanyaan. dipernikahannya hanya ada keluarga, sahabat, pendeta, dan namja yang sangat dicintainya berdiri disampingnya, menyematkan cincin pengikat cinta mereka. tak lebih dari 20 orang yang hadir. dan memang itulah pernikahan yang sejak awal dirancang oleh Jong Woon dan wookie, dengan segala usaha dan bantuan dari beberapa pihak terpercaya Jong Woon berhasil membuat keberadaannya untuk sementara tidak diketahui oleh publik, tidak satupun dari publik.

"Siwon-ah….. kapan kau menyusul…?" Tanya Jong Woon pada Siwon yang terlihat sedang disuapi makanan oleh kibum.

"aku menunggu bummie siap hyung…. aku tak mau memaksanya…." Jawab Siwon tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya.

"Tidak usah khawatir pada kami oppa masa depanku bersama woonie sudah jelas kok… yang perlu oppa khawatirkan itu hae oppa…. Diusianya yang semain menua belum juga menemukan se…su..atu…." kata Bummie tersenyum mengejek sang oppa yang langsung memberinya death glare.

"Hehh… Kim Kibum apa maksudmu…? Jangan mengataiku… kalau aku mau tinggal tunjuk saja…." Bela donghae tak terima diejek sang dongsaeng.

"tak ingatkan dengan pelajaran geografi yang sudah mem-peta'kan hatimu hyung…." celetuk Kyuhyun yang kebetulan berjalan melewati tempat hae dan yang lain duduk.

"Yak kau Kim Kyuhyuun…." Geram Donghae membuat Kyuhyun cekikikan dan langsung kabur menjauh.

"Bummie oenni…" suara teriakan yoona dari dalam dapur membuat semua menoleh mentap dapur. "kemarii…. Bantu aku….."

"haisshh… anak itu kenapa sih teriak-teriak…. Tak sopan…" dengus Kibum yang merasa acara menyuapi kekasihnya terganggu.

"kesanalah chagi… atau kau akan melihat dapur Kangin ahjjusi terbakar sebentar lagi…." Kata siwon tersenyum lalu mendorong tubuh Bummie.

"habiskan makananmu woonie…. Ingat, habiskan… sejak pagi kau belum makan…" kata Kibum memberikan ancaman membuat Siwon geleng-geleng.

"Ne…Ne… sudah sana lihat yoona, atau sungguh akan terjadi kebakaran dapur…." Jawab Siwon menunjuk arah dapur.

"Hyung…Hyung…." panggil Donghae pada Jong Woon yang sedang terlihat asyik dengan ipadnya.

"hmm…." Respon Jong woon tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ipad.

"ceritakan padaku ya….?" Kata donghae terdengar antusias, andai saja Jong Woon melihatnya saat ini Jong Woon pasti melihat exspresi terlewat semangat diwajah sepupunya itu.

"ceritakan apa hae…?" Tanya Jong Woon masih belum menatap Donghae.

"malam pertamamu dengan wookie….."

"MWO…?"

'BRRRUUSSHHHH…'

"uhuk…uhuk…uhuk….." Siwon yang sedang menyantap makanan buatan sang kekasih terpaksa menyemburkannya keluar saat mendengar perkataan terlewat polos seorang donghae.

"Won… kau baik-baik saja…. Minum dulu…." Jong Woon segera beranjak mendekati siwon yang sudah seperti seekor ayam yang baru saja menelan karet.

"Uhuk…uhuk….." Siwon masih saja terbatuk meski sudah minum, Jong Woon bahkan harus menepuk punggung siwon untuk mengurangi batuk siwon. "astagaa Tuhan…. Tidakkah kau beri otak pada donghae, jadi dia bisa berfikir dulu sebelum bicara…." Gumam siwon memukul dadanya sendiri.

"memangnya kenapa…?" Tanya Donghae dengan babonya membuat Jong Woon dan Siwon geram. "yah hyung….. ceritakan padaku… ne…?" katanya lagi masih dengan tanpa dosa.

"Aiiishhh….. jangan harap….. kalau kau mau tau, cepatlah menikah dan lakukan sendiri….." hardik Jong Woon yang juga tak habis pikir dengan sepupunya satu itu.

**.**

**.**

Sementara yang lain sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, -Wookie, Henry, sungmin dan Kyu sedang membakar bbq, kibum dan Yoona entah sedang apa didapur, para orang tua yang terlihat mengobrol didekat tempat membuat bbq, Siwon, Donghae dan Jong Woon yang sedang riibut masalah malam pertama diruang keluarga- Eunhyuk hanya duduk diatas ayunan, matanya sedari tadi menatap ke 1 arah, menatap namja dengan baju putih lengan panjang dan celana selutut, namja yang tadi pagi mengikat janji suci dicapel dengan seorang pria. Namja yang selalu terlihat ceria meskipun tengah tersakiti, namja yang pernah begitu dicintainya bahkan hingga detik ini rasanya cinta itu masih sedikit tersisa untuk sang namja, Kim Ryeowook.

"mencobalah untuk merelakannya hyukie….. bukalah hatimu untuk namja yang lain….." suara lembut seseorang disertai belaian lembut dikepala Hyukie membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

"Minn…Minnie oenni…." Eunhyuk menatap tak percaya, sejak kapan oenni kembarnya itu ada disana. Mungkin karena terlalu focus pada wookie dia tak sadar oenninya mendatanginya.

"bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika wookie bahagia kau juga akan bahagia…." Kata Sungmin duduk menyebelahi sang dongsaeng dan tersenyum.

"Oenni… bagaimana….. "

"Bagaimana oeeni tau….?" sambar sungmin sebelum Hyukie menyeleseikan kata-katanya. "jangan kau kira karena kau tak cerita oenni jadi tidak tau….. kita sudah bersama sejak didalam kandungan umma, sampai detik ini…. Apapun yang sedang kau rasakan oeeni tau tanpa kau memberitahukannya….." kata sungmin membuat Hyukie menunduk.

"….." Eunhyuk hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata sang oenni.

"oenni pernah mendengarmu mengigau menyebut nama wookie…." kata sungmin membuat Hyukie membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Jjinjaro….?" Tanya Hyukie heboh.

"Ne… oenni pernah mendengarnya….." kata sungmin seakan mengingat kejadian dimana Hyukie menyebut nama wookie dalam tidurnya.

.

_#FlasBack#_

_Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya karena rasa haus, dilirik jam dimeja kamarnya, jam 2 pagi. Sungmin segera turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju dapur. Setelah mengambil sebotol air mineral sungmin kembali berjalan kekamar, namun langkahnya terhenti saat berada didepan kamar Hyukie, dongsaengnya._

"_Wookie…. wookie…." suara yang sudah pasti milik Hyukie itu terdengar memanggil nama wookie._

_Karena penasaran sungmin membuka pintu kamar Hyukie yang ternyata tidak dikunci, terlihat tubuh Hyukie diatas ranjang dengan posisi yang terlihat tak nyaman._

"_anak ini….." sungmin mendekati Hyukie dan berniat membenahi posisi tidurnya supaya lebih nyaman._

"_Wookie…Wookie…" kembali Hyukie memanggil mana wookie dalam tidurnya._

"_wookie…? kenapa…? Apa Hyukie bermimpi buruk tentang wookie…? kenapa dia menyebut nama wookie terus…?" gumam Sungmin menerka-nerka._

"_wookie…wookie…." lagi dan lagi nama wookie meluncur dari bibir hyukie._

"_wookie baik-baik saja hyukie-ah….. jangan kau panggil-panggil nanti dia terbangun…" gumam sungmin tersenyum melihat sang dongsaeng, sepetinya Hyukie memang bermimpi._

"_wookie….. wookie…. saranghae…. Cheongmal…."_

'_DEG'_

_Seketika sungmin mematung, mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Hyukie. 'saranghae'…. _

"_Wookie… saranghae…. Cheongmal saranghae… hiks…" dan kini Hyukie menangis dalam tidurnya sambil terus menyebut nama wookie._

'_SYUUTT'_

_Sebuah kertas terlepas dari genggaman Hyukie saat hyukie berbalik arah, sungmin memungut kertas diatas lantai itu. betapa kagetnya sungmin saat melihat kertas yang baru saja terlepas dari genggaman Hyukie. Itu foto Wookie bersama hyukie,, sungmin membalik foto ditangannya dan hyukie memang menulis sesuatu dibaliknya..._

'_**aku tau Tuhan sudah menunjukannya sejak awal jika kau bukan untukku…..  
aku tau aku tak akan pernah bisa berdampingan denganmu lebih dari sekedar noona…  
entah apa yang kau punya… sampai aku menjatuhkan hatiku padamu…  
maaf jika aku lancang mencintaimu… tapi aku tak bisa mencegahnya…  
akan aku simpan untukku sendiri…. biarlah waktu yang menghapuskan perasaanku ini….  
saranghae youngwonhi… KIM RYEOWOOK…'**_

"_uljjima Hyukie…. Kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik….." kata sungmin sembari mengecup kening Hyukie. Dan segera meninggalkan kamar Hyukie setelah meletakan foto wookie diatas meja belajar Hyukie._

_#FlasBack end#_

"bahkan bukan hanya sekali oenni mendengarnya….." kata sungmin lagi.

"Miandhe oenni…." Kata Hyukie melirih.

"Miandhe untuk apa….? Kau tidak punya salah pada oenni…."

"Miandhe karena aku menyembunyikannya dari oenni selama ini….." kata Hyukie mencoba menatap sungmin yang kini tersenyum manis.

"tak perlu minta maaf, karena itu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan…. Oenni tau kenapa kau menyimpannya sendiri selama ini….. karena kau tak ingin melukai siapapun kan…?" Tanya Sungmin membelai rambut pirang Hyukie.

"akan berbeda ceritanya jika saja wookie bukanlah namja 'special'…. Mungkin aku punya kesempatan bersamanya…." Kata Hyukie bergetar, ditatapnya namja mungil yang kini tengah didekap mesra oleh sang suami.

"apa kau tak kasihan pada hatimu….? Hatimu juga butuh bahagia hyuk…." Sungmin menepuk punggung Hyukie seakan memberii kekuatan.

"aku tau oenni…. Karena itu sekarang aku berusaha untuk menjadi noona bagi wookie, bukan sebagai yeoja yang mencintainya…. Aku sudah tak boleh mengharapkannya….. sekarang bukan hanya hati dan cinta wookie… bahkan tubuhnya sudah menjadi milik Jong woon oppa…" kata Hyukie yang masih saja menatap kearah wookie yang sepertinya sedang digoda sang suami.

"oenni rasa hae oppa tak buruk hyuk…." Kata sungmin ikut menatap kearah wookie didepan sana.

'BLUUUSSHHH'

Entah kenapa mendengar nama donghae disebut wajah Hyukie jadi merona, semburat merah muda terlihat menghiasi pipi putihnya. Dan jangan lupakan debaran jantungnya. Debaran jantung yang sama saat dulu dia dekat dengan wookie, salah tingkah yang sama saat wookie memeluknya, meski hanya pelukan dongsaeng pada noonanya. Apa itu artinya Hyukie sudah menemukan seseorang yang akan dia percaya menjaga hatinya…?

"oennie… oenni bicara apa sih…?" kata Hyukie menutupi salah tingkahnya membuat sungmin tersenyum. Senyum lega karena paling tidak ada namja lain yang bisa membuat Hyukie salah tingkah.

"wajahmu merah hyukie…. Kenapa…? Kau malu ya…?" goda sungmin sambil menepuk pipi Hyukie.

"Oenni…. Jangan menggodaku…." Kata Hyukie semakin salah tingkah.

"aiigoooo….. sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta….." kata sungmin dengan mata membulat untuk menggoda Hyukie.

"Minnie…. Hyukie…. Ayo kemari, sedang apa kalian disana….?" Teriakan Leeteuk dari depan perapian bbq membuat Sungmin dan Hyukie menoleh.

"Ne ahjjuma…. Kami kesana….." teriak Sungmin dan Hyukie bersama.

"Hyukie-ah…. Setelah kau melangkahkan kakimu dari bangku ini, berjanjilah untuk melupakan wookie….. berjanjilah untuk membuat hatimu bahagia…." Kata sungmin sesaat sebelum Hyukie melangkahkan kakinya.

"Huuhh….. Ne, oenni, aku janji hanya akan menyayangi wookie sebagai namdongsaengku….. tak lebih dari itu…." jawab Hyukie terdengar mantap disertai anggukan berulang kali membuat sungmin tersenyum.

"kajja….." Sungmin menarik tangan Hyukie untuk meninggalkan bangku ayunan, meninggalkan sakit hati karena namja yang dicintai telah menjadi milik orang lain, meninggalkan luka-luka dan memulai segalanya dari awal.

**.**

**.**

_**_Jong Woon PoV_**_

"euuugghh….." aku mengerjapkan mataku sejenak.

Kulirik jam dinding dikamarku ini, masih pagi, masih jam 4.05 AM. Entah kenapa aku sudah bangun, kualihkan pandanganku dari jam beralih tepat dihadapanku.

"yeppota…" aku tersenyum menatap mahluk indah yang tengah meringkuk dalam dekapanku.

Kutatap namja mungil yang masih terlelap tidur, wajahnya begitu terlihat damai, kutelusuri setiap lekuk wajanya. Kelopak mata yang menutupi iris coklat caramel, bulu mata nan lentik, poni kecoklatan yang selalu menutup dahinya yang akan mengurai lembut saat tertiup angin, lalu hidung kecil yang mancung, pipi tirus putih, dan bibir pink mawar, yang akan terasa manis saat kukecup.

"saranghae Kim Ryeowook….." kukecup bibir wookie yang masih tertidur dalam dekapanku.

Ne… benar, namja yang sedang kupeluk sekarang adalah wookie…. siapa lagi kalau bukan dia…..? memangnya aku bisa memeluk orang lain selain dia….? Kalaupun bisa aku tak yakin bisa selamat….. minimal aku akan dirajam 2 keluarga kan….? Belum lagi para kurcaci-kurcaci disekitar wookie juga akan menghajarku…. Tak terasa sudah sebulan pernikahanku dengannya. Setelah sebelumnya aku tinggal di Incheon selama 2 minggu kini aku dan wookie sudah pindah ke seoul. Semua urusan yang ada diseoul sudah kuserahkan pada Kangin appa dan teukie umma… Kangin appa bersedia mengelola sekolah yang kubeli beberapa waktu lalu sampai nanti wookie siap mengambil alih untuk mengelolanya.

"eeuuhhmmm…" kudengar lenguhan wookie saat lagi-lagi aku mencium bibirnya, dia sedikit menggeliat meskipun masih terpejam.

"hehehe…. Neomu kyeopta….." kali ini aku hanya membelai surai coklat yang menutupi dahinya.

Aku tersenyum menatap wookie, dia memang namja, tapi taukah….? Dia lebih cantik dari yeoja, lebih lembut dari ummaku. kurasa istriku ini adalah namja paling cantik seasia... hehe  
Aku jadi ingat saat kami baru menikah. Taukah kalian, aku mendapatkan malam pengantinku seminggu setelah pernikahan, sangat tidak elit. Malam pertama tepat setelah kami menikah, wookie tak mau tidur denganku dan mengungsi tidur bersama Kyuhyun dan Henry. Hari kedua, aku coba memintanya pada wookie tapi dia bilang setelah menonton acara tv, sampai akhirnya dia malah ketiduran. Dan aku…? Ayolah, siapa juga yang mau melakukan malam pengantin dengan orang yang sedang tidur…?. Hari yang ke 3, lagi-lagi wookie kabur kekamar Kyuhyun dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Hari ke 4, dia malah mengajakku tidur diruang tengah bersama yag lain yang kebetulan malam itu menginap sebelum pulang ke seoul. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku tidur diruang tengah. Dan hari yang ke 5, hari paling tidak elit... disaat wookie sudah tak punya alasan untuk mengelak dariku, wookie malah terkena diare, bolak-balik kamar mandi sampai wajahnya pucat. Sekali lagi, aku dikalahkan diare….. baru dihari yang ke 6, aku sukses melakukannya…. Bertanya bagaimana…? Itu RA-HA-SIA…

_CHU_

"eeuuhhmmm…" lenguhan yang sama keluar dari bibir wookie saat aku mengecup bibirnya. Membuatnya kembali bergerak dalam dekapanku.

Menatapnya seperti ini lagi-lagi mengingatkanku saat untuk yang pertama kali kami melakukannya malam itu…. Wookie terlihat sangat gugup dan malu-malu, jika dibilang malu, aku juga malu saat itu tapi aku bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik. sementara wookie, astaga, wajahnya terus memerah karena gugup dan malu.

**.**

_**#FlasBack#**_

"_chagiya…gwenchana…..?" tanyaku pada wookie saat melihatnya duduk dengan tidak tenang._

"_ahh… Ne, gwenchana hyung…" dia menjawab tapi terlihat gugup._

"_apa yang kau rasakan…..?" tanyaku merangkulnya mencoba menenangkan._

"_mollayo….. aku hanya merasa gugup dan takut….." jawabnya menunduk. Oh Tuhan...dia sangat manis._

"_kau takut pada suamimu…. Eoh...? apa suamimu begitu menakutkan….?" Tanyaku mengangkat dagunya. Aigoo, wajah wookie merah merona membuatku menahan tawa._

"_anniya, bukan itu maksudnya….." jawab wookie buru-buru. "hanya saja….."_

"_kau tak tau bagaimana melakukannya….? Hmm….?" Tanyaku memotong kata-katanya dan menatapnya jahil. Bingo…! Wajahnya bertambah merah saat aku menggodanya._

"_ne…." jawabnya mengangguk aku juga tidak tau bagaimana seharusnya mengingat ini juga yang pertama bagiku kan….?_

"_lakukan saja pelan-pelan….Ne….." kataku membelai rambut wookie. "sekarang ganti bajumu…. Hyung mau mandi dulu…." Kataku lalu beranjak kekamar mandi._

**.**

"_hyungiiieee….. pakai bajumu….. kenapa kau bertelanjang dada begitu…..?" teriak wookie menutup matanya saat melihat Jong Woon keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya melilitkan handuk ditubuh bagian bawah._

"_chagiya….. kenapa kau menutup mata begitu….?" Tanya Jong Woon heran melihat wookie menutup matanya rapat-rapat._

"_tentu saja karena hyung tak pakai baju….. memalukan hyung….." pekik wookie membuat Jong Woon tersenyum._

"_memangnya aneh kalau aku seperti ini dihadapanmu…..?" Jong Woon mendekati wookie dan menepuk pipi wookie._

"_ehh….." wookie membuka matanya "memangnya hyung tidak malu….?" Tanya wookie dengan lugunya._

"_hahaha….. chagiya, untuk apa aku malu pada istriku sendiri…..? toh nantinya kau juga akan melihat semuanya, kan….?" Tanya Jong Woon menggoda._

'_BLUUUSSSHHH'_

_Wajah wookie memerah seketika, kepalanya sontak menunduk membuat Jong Woon tersenyum geli melihat tingkah wookie._

"_chagiya…" tiba-tiba Jong Woon mendekap tubuh wookie membuat wookie tersentak._

"_Hyung…hyungie…. apa…..?" dengan terbata wookie mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba tak beraturan._

"_wae….? Bukankah sekarang aku suamimu….?" Jong Woon semakin mendekap tubuh wookie dan sesekali mencium leher wookie membuat wookie sedikit berontak._

"_Hyungie….."_

"_let's do it…" kata Jong Woon lalu mengangkat tubuh wookie dan di baringkan diranjang mereka._

_#FlashBack End__

**.**

"bahkan sampai saat ini kau masih malu jika melakukannya chagiya…." Aku membelai pipi wookie. sangat halus.

Benar, meski sudah sebulan kami tidur bersama dan sudah sering 'melakukannya' tapi wookie masih saja malu-malu jika kugoda, sungguh sangat menggemaskan. Kusentuhkan jemariku tepat dibibir pink mawar milik wookie, bibir mungil ini yang membuatku tak bisa menahan diri. Mendengar desahan atau rintihannya membuatku semakin ingin menyerangnya, membuat tubuhku panas dan ratusan kali bersemangat. Dan hasilnya terkadang wookie jadi susah untuk duduk, yah, karena ulahku saat malam.

"euuhhmm…." Lagi-lagi kudengar lenguhan kecil dari bibir wookie, tapi kali ini dia membuka matanya.

"morning chagiya…" kataku lalu mengecup dahinya membuatnya tersenyum.

"tumben, sudah bangun hyung…..?" tanyanya mengernyit. Yah, memang benar, ini masih terlalu pagi untukku bangun.

"heran melihat suamimu bangun lebih dulu…..?" tanyaku mendengus.

"ne…. sangat heran….!" Jawabnya mantap. Enak saja, begini-begini aku juga bisa bangun pagi.

"aiiisshhh…. Seenaknya saja….." cibirku memasang tampang bête.

"hehhe….. Ne, Ne…. jangan ngambek…. Miandhe Ne chagiya… hanya sedikit kaget saja…." Kata wookie menangkup pipiku dengan tangannya. Hangat, selalu terasa hangat.

Aku hanya tersenyum menatapnya, tiba-tiba aku tersentak saat melihat kearah dada wookie, dada putihnya terexspose sempurna dihadapanku membuatku sulit menelan ludahku sendiri.

"lihat apa… eoh….?" Hardik wookie sambil menarik selimut menutupi dadanya saat sadar mataku menatap arah itu.

"memang kenapa kalau aku melihatnya…..? semalam juga aku menyentuhnya…." Kataku tersenyum

'BLUSSSHHHH…..'

Aigoo…. Wajah wookie seketika bersemu merah muda, sangat manis sekali. Aiiihhhh…. Wookie, bisakah kau tidak semanis ini….? Bisa-bisa aku menyerangmu lagi…..

"justru karena semalaman kau sudah menyentuhnya kau tak boleh melihatnya… yang ada kau ingin menyentuhnya lagi….." kata wookie semakin menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tapi kurasa percuma.

"untuk apa menutupi tubuhmu dengan selimut…? Agar aku tak bisa melihatnya….?"

"Ne… kalau tidak bisa bahaya, bisa-bisa aku diterkam singa…" katanya tersenyum jahil padaku.

"apa kau lupa chagiya… aku bisa menyentuhnya, itu membuatku lebih ingin menerkammu….." aku menarik pinggang kecil wookie didalam selimut dan mendekatkannya padaku.

"aww….." pekik wookie karena kaget aku menariknya untuk mendekat.

"bagaimana jika kubangunkan adik kecil kita yang satu ini…" kataku menggodanya membuat wookie tersentak. Sepertinya dia baru sadar jika kami belum memakai pakaian kami lagi setelah kegiatan melelahkan kami semalam.

"aigoo….. kenapa aku selalu langsung tertidur setelah kau serang….?" Wookie berusaha menepis tanganku.

_**_Yesung PoV end_**_

_**.**_

_**_Normal PoV_**_

"aigoo….. kenapa aku selalu langsung tertidur setelah kau serang….?" Wookie berusaha menepis tangan Jong Woon yang mulai berulah dibalik selimutnya.

"jadi bukan salahku jika aku ingin lagi….. salah sendiri kau menggodaku dengan tubuhmu….." bisik Jong Woon genit dan semakin mendekap tubuh wookie yang sudah bisa dipastikan berontak.

"shiero….. no more…. Yang semalam masih sakit hyung…." berontak wookie menolak, tapi seperti yang wookie tau, ini akan sulit mengingat Jong Woon lebih kuat darinya.

"hanya sebentar saja….. anggap saja olah raga pagi….." rayu Jong Woon membuat wookie semakin memberontak.

"chagiya, aku harus bangun….. "

"jadi kau mau bangun…eoh…..? urusan mudah untuk membangunkannya…." Jong Woon dengan segera menyentuh milik wookie lagi membuat wookie sedikit mendesah.

"agghhh….. bukan itu maksudnya….. maksudku, aku harus bangun dan memasak hyung….." wookie mencoba sebisanya menepis tangan Jong Woon yang sudah tak lagi bersahabat.

"biarkan saja umma yang membuat sarapan…" Jong Woon tersenyum jahil membuat wajah wookie merona. "chagiya…. Sebentar saja….. Ne…?" rayu Jong Woon lagi pada wookie.

"maukah hyung mendengarkan jika aku bilang 'anniya'….?" Wookie menjawab lembut diraihnya leher Jong Woon yang hanya tersenyum.

"it's show time…." Jong Woon menyeringai penuh arti menatap wajah wookie yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada tepat dibawahnya.

"ingat… pelan-pelan…" kata wookie tersenyum membuat Jong Woon terkekeh.

**.**

**.**

"ahh... umma yang memasak pagi ini…..?' Tanya Yoona sesaat setelah masuk keruang makan bersama sungmin dan Hyukie. Dimeja makan sudah ada hankyung, Donghae, Kibum dan Siwon.

Mereka dirumah Jong Woon di Seoul…? Benar, hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi mahasiswa baru dikampus seoul university mengikuti perkuliahan. Setelah mereka mendaftar dan mengurus semua registrasi administrasi, kini mereka akan memulai perkuliahan pertama mereka. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sampai diseoul siang kemarin, Donghae dan Yoona datang ke Incheon menjemput mereka, mereka menginap di rumah Jong Woon karena flat milik mereka baru bisa mereka tinggali setelah perkuliahan dimulai. Ini memang hari kuliah pertama bagi si kembar, yoona, kibum dan Wookie, karena itu mereka memutuskan pagi ini akan kekampus bersama. Sementara donghae ikut menginap karena tak mau ketinggalan moment mendekati Eunhyuk sang pujaan hati, dan untuk Siwon, ada hal yang harus dibahas bersama Hankyung dan Jong woon kemarin, dan dia ditawari untuk menginap oleh Hankyung dan Jong Woon.

"Ne…. apakah aneh jika umma memasak Yoona….? Mentang-mentang umma jarang memasak…." Kata heenim menatap anak bungsunya.

"anniya…. Hanya tidak yakin masakan umma masih seenak dulu mengingat beberapa minggu ini aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan masakan lezat buatan kakak iparku yang mungil itu….." balas Yoona nyengir memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya.

"meremehkan masakan umma ya….?" Gumam Heenim membuat yang lain tersenyum melihatnya.

Memang sejak wookie pindah ke seoul 2 minggu yang lalu, wookie mengambil alih tugas heenim untuk memasak, wookie membuat sarapan bahkan juga makan malam untuk keluarga barunya itu.

"memang wookie kemana umma…..? tumben, biasanya saat aku bangun masakannya sudah selesei…" Yoona melirik kearah jam dinding, sudah jam 7.20 AM, sangat siang untuk wookie sebenarnya, biasanya anak itu sudah rapi bahkan saat masih jam 7 pagi.

"mungkin dia masih tidur…. Biarkan saja, sekali-kali biarkan dia juga merasakan bangun siang….." jawab Hankyung focus dengan Koran paginya

"benar… lagipula hari ini kan hari pertama kuliah, mungkin banyak yang harus disiapkan….." Timpal Siwon meneguk susu panas buatan sang kekasih.

"Jong Woon hyung juga belum kelihatan….. biasanya sudah berkeliaran tidak jelas kalau istrinya memasak…." Gumam Donghae seperti mencari-cari seseorang.

"kau kira Jong Woon itu Ddangkoma…? Berkeliaran…" Hankyung menautkan alisnya menatap Donghae "mana mungkin dia sudah bangun kalau tau istrinya belum bangun….." gumam Hankyung lagi.

"wookie pasti kelelahan dihajar hyung semalaman, makanya dia terlambat bangun…." Kata Donghae dengan PD'nya membuat semua yang da disana seketika menatapnya.

"Uhuk…Uhuk….uhuk…" dan lagi, Siwon menyemburkan sedikit susu yang tadi diminumnya tapi belum sempat menelannya mendengar kata-kata donghae.

"Wonnie…wonnie gwenchana….?" Kata Kibum panic melihat wajah siwon memerah karena tersendak, ditepuknya dada sang kekasih perlahan.

"Oppaaaa…." Suara paduan suara dari Sungmin, Yoona dan Eunhyuk hanya ditanggapi cengiran tanpa dosa dari donghae. "jangan mesum..." lagi-lagi trio hiperaktive itu menatap Donghae.

"aku serius…. Jong Woon hyung pasti menghajar wookie tanpa ampun…." Kata Donghae masih saja dengan otak mesumnya membuat yang lain geleng-geleng.

"oppa…. Bisakah berhenti berfikir mesum begitu….?" Keluh Kibum yang masih dengan setia menepuk nepuk dada siwon-nya.

"astaga hae…Lihatlah tempat jika ingin mengaktivkan otak mesummu... " Siwon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalnya heran melihat sang sahabat sekaligus calon kakak iparnya. Sungguh sial bagi siwon mendapat kakak ipar mesum begitu.

"seperti paham saja kau soal hal seperti itu….." Hankyung memukul lengan Donghae dengan Koran paginya.

"pagi…" sapa seorang dengan suara baritone mebuat semua menoleh, Jong Woon kini sudah duduk menyebelahi Siwon.

"mana istrimu, Jong….?" Tanya Hankyung yang tak melihat wookie bersama Jong Woon.

"tadi masih dikamar mandi….." jawab Jong Woon meraih gelas kopinya.

"selamat pagi semua…." Suara tenor dengan nada ceria terdengar beberapa menit setelah Jong Woon… "pagi noona kembar… hyung deul…." Kata wookie lalu duduk menyebelahi Jong Woon

"Pagii nyonya Jong Woon…." Suara paduan suara dari semuanya membuat wookie tersipu.

"haiishhh berhenti memanggilku nyonya…" kata Wookie tersipu meski terlihat ada semburat merah dipipinya. "umma miandhe aku bangun kesiangan…" kata wookie beralih pada Heenim yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan diatas meja dibantu kibum.

"gwenchana….. ini kan pertama kalinya kau bangun terlambat….." balas Heenim tersenyum lembut pada sang menantu.

"berani kutebak….. kau terlambat bangun karena ulah Jong Woon hyung kan….? Hnn….?" Kata Donghae menatap wookie dengan jahil membuat wookie merona karena malu.

"itu sudah jadi tugasku Hae…. Berulah pada wookie dan membuatnya terlambat bangun….." kata Jong Woon dengan santainya membuat yang lain geleng-geleng kepala.

'PLAKKK'

Wookie memukul lengan Jong Woon membuat yesung meringis "sopanlah hyung… jangan bicara macam-macam…." Wookie menghardik dengan wajah semakin memerah. Yang lain hanya terkikik melihat exspresi wookie.

"chagiya….. aku hanya….."

"cepat habiskan sarapanmu….." potong wookie segera membuat Jong Woon hanya menurut. "kau juga Hae Hyung…." hardik wookie sebelum Hae kembali bersuara.

Setelahnya kini semua makan dengan tenang meski terkadang masih terdengar obrolan-obrolan kecil disana.

"aku sudah selesei… " kata Hankyung setelah menghabiskan sarapannya

"berangkat sekarang chagi…..?" Tanya Heenim perhatian pada sang suami.

"Ne…. hari ini aku ada meeting dengan dong-dong dan para direksi jadi harus berangkat lebih pagi….." jawab Hankyung yang sudah berdiri dan meraih tas kantornya.

"Ne…. hati-hatilah…." Heenim mendekati sang suami hanya sekedar membenahi letak dasi yang dipakai Hankyung.

_CHU_

"Ne… aku pasti selalu hati-hati…" Kecupan singkat dikening Heenim membuat Heenim tersenyum.

"hati-hati ahjjusii….." kata Kibum tersenyum pada Hankyung.

"selamat jalan ahjjusi… hati-hati…" kini si kembar lee ikut memberi salam pada hankyung.

"Ne…." kata Hankyung stelah mencium kening yoona yang masih sibuk mengunyah sarapannya lalu hankyung berjalan mendekati wookie.

_CHU_

"appa… jangan cium istriku…" Jong Woon mendorong tubuh sang appa sebagai tanda protes saat Hankyung mencium kening wookie, membuat yang lain hanya menatap heran. Sungguh Jong Woon sangat possessive

"dia juga menantuku Jong…." Kata Hankyung menggoda Jong Woon dengan membelai kepala wookie.

"aiiisshhh… aku tak suka ada namja lain menyentuh istriku selain aku…" Jong Woon masih melancarkan aksi protesnya membuat yang lain terkekeh.

"chagiya…. Cepatlah berangkat, jangan goda Jong Woon terus…." Heenim menarik tangan Hankyung agar segera berangkat.

"Ne…Ne…. aku berangkat…." Hankyung tersenyum, lalu menatap anak-anak muda yang ada disana. "kalian belajarlah dengan baik…. jangan buat masalah dihari pertama kuliah….." kata Hankyung menasehati semuanya yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kompak.

Setelahnya Hankyung melangkah meninggalkan meja makan, sementara Jong Woon masih dengan aksi cemberutnya karena sang istri dicium oleh Hankyung. Tapi baru beberapa langkah Hankyung berhenti dan menoleh.

"wookie-ah…." Panggil hankyung pada wookie membuat semua menatapnya.

"Ne appa….."

"pastikan sebelum kekampus kau mandi dengan bersih…. Gunakan banyak sabun…." Kata hankyung yang hanya ditanggapi alis-alis yang bertaut karena bingung.

"maksudnya….?" Gumam wookie yang sama tak mengertinya seperti yang lain.

"Chagi, percayalah pada appa….. Tubuhmu bau Jong Woon…."

'BLUSSSHHH'

"MWO…?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

To be continued bukan Tubercollossis.

Thank you very much….  
I know this is a bad story…..

**.**

**.**

_**yes, this is Lody- gege...  
i don't know, why my story is lost...  
i think this fandom was delete it...**_

_**and, i'll try to re-post this story from beggining...**_

jadi, berharap saja FF gege tidak didelete lagi...  
maaf, kalau riviewnya gga di bales... soalnya dulu udah pernah... :D

_Thank You_

_**( Xie-Xie da zhi hao….. Wo Ai ni….)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Sebelumnya…._

_**.**_

"_Chagi, percayalah pada appa….. Tubuhmu bau Jong Woon…."_

'_BLUSSSHHH'_

"_MWO…?"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**My Lovely Idol…..**

by : Lody Charming

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang lagi popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MWO….?" Seketika Wookie membelalakan matanya sebulat mungkin mendengar kata-kata hankyung.

"hmmm…" sementara wookie sibuk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya yang lain tersenyum senyum tak jelas, bahkan Sungmin, Siwon dan Kibum membungkam mulut mereka agar tawa mereka tak meledak.

"tentu saja bau aku, dia kan istriku…." Cibir Jong Woon sambil kembali menyuap sarapannya.

"kalian pasti kerja keras semalaman sampai kau bau Jong Woon hyung….." Donghae menatap wookie dengan jahilnya membuat wookie benar-benar malu.

"kalau bukan karena ini hari kuliah pertama wookie, aku tak akan keluar kamar seharian….." kata Jong Woon masih dengan santainya tanpa peduli wajah wookie yang memerah dan kini menundukan kepalanya.

"Wuuuahhhh…..memangnya mau apa seharian tak keluar kamar…?" Tanya donghae dengan nada bicara yang terlewat semangat.

"mau membuatnya tak bisa berjalan…." Kata Jong Woon menatap wookie yang masih saja menunduk malu…

"Ini semua salahmu hyung…." hardik wookie menatap Jong Woon. "lain kali pakailah parfumku supaya aku tak bau tubuhmu….." kata wookie lagi entah sadar atau tidak justru membuat yang lain tersenyum tak jelas.

"Aiigoo…. Kau sungguh sudah dewasa wookie….." gumam sungmin dengan nada menggoda.

**.**

**.**

"Wookie… kajja…." Yoona dengan sangat semangat menarik tangan wookie memasuki halaman gedung 8 tingkat. Nama dan lambang _'Seoul Of University'_ terpampang gagah didepan gedung tersebut.

"tenanglah oppa…. Wookie kan kakak iparnya…." Kata Sungmin menyenggol bahu Jong Woon yang tengah menekuk wajahnya.

Seperti yang sudah terjadwal, hari ini adalah kuliah pertama bagi wookie, sungmin, eunhyuk, kibum dan Yoona. Mereka berangkat bersama dari rumah Jong Woon pagi ini dengan sangat semangat, kecuali Jong Woon. Sejak berangkat dari rumah wajahnya terus merengut malas. Kenapa dengan jong woon….? Itu karena dia terpisah dari wookie. karena pernikahannya dengan wookie yang masih menjadi rahasia besar saat ini dia harus dengan sangat terpaksa sedikit menjaga jarak dengan istrinya itu. Hankyung, Heenim dan beberapa rekan yang memang sudah tau hubungan Jong Woon dengan wookie mengatakan jika untuk saat ini mereka masih harus menjaga rapat rahasia hubungan mereka, semua demi kebaikan mereka sendiri, kebaikan karrier Jong Woon dan juga keselamatan wookie. masih terekam jelas bagaimana fans fanatic Jong Woon membuat seorang gadis bunuh diri 2 tahun yang lalu. Jangan sampai ini terjadi pada wookie.

"kenapa aku juga harus tak semobil dengan istriku sendiri sih….?" Dengus Jong Woon meratapi nasibnya yang harus rela tak semobil dengan wookie. Jong Woon semobil dengan Yoona, Siwon tentu saja dengan sang princess, dan Wookie berada 1 mobil dengan donghae, sungmin dan eunhyuk.

"kalau mereka tau kau semobil dengan wookie itu sama saja hyung….." donghae tersenyum menatap Jong Woon yang masih memasang wajah murung.

"Bummie oenni…Hyukie oenni…. Palli….." Yoona yang sudah berjalan masuk kedalam universitas bersama wookie dan sungmin menoleh kearah area parkir dan melambaikan tangannya.

"ya sudah… wonnie aku masuk dulu ne…? pay..pay chagi…." Kata Kibum tersenyum pada siwon dan hampir saja mengecup kening siwon.

"Eiiittssss…. Stoop….." Jong Woon menempelkan telapak tangannya dikening Siwon membuat Kibum mencium telapak tangannya.

"Yah…oppa… apa yang kau lakukan…?" Tanya kibum kesal.

"tak ada acara popoo…. Kalau kau bisa membuat oppa mendapat popoo dari istri oppa yang imut itu baru kau boleh mencium kekasihmu…." Kata Jong Woon menatap sekilas kearah wookie didepan sana lalu menatap kibum lagi.

"oppa… itu kan masalah dan derita oppa kenapa jadi meng'ikut sertakan aku dan wonnie….?" Protes Kibum memajukan bibirnya.

_CHU_

"Eh…." Kibum terbelalak kaget saat merasa bibirnya dikecup seseorang.

"kalau kau tak bisa menciumku…. Biar aku yang menciummu….." kata siwon tersenyum lembut pada Kibum

"Yak kau….."

"Hyung… belajarlah bersabar…. Kau kan bisa bermain sepuasnya dengan wookie dirumah…." Kata Siwon memotong kata-kata Jong Woon.

"oppa…. Aku turut prihatin….." Hyukie menepuk bahu Jong Woon dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"ayo hyukie kita masuk….." kata Kibum dengan santainya lalu menarik tangan Hyukie untuk menyusul Yoona, wookie dan Sungmin didepan.

"aaarrrgghhh…" teriak Jong Woon frustasi memandang tubuh sang istri yang semakin lama semakin tak terlihat memasuki kampus.

.

_University Inside._

"wah ramai sekali….." Yoona menolehkan kepalanya kesemua penjuru kampus yang begitu ramai. "begini ya yang namanya kuliah…." Gumamnya lagi masih sambil menggandeng lengan wookie.

"memang menurutmu kuliah itu bagaimana…? Ada stand sepatu, stand tas atau stand gaun…? Eoh…?" Cibir Kibum pada sepupunya yang terkenal sangat suka shooping itu.

"aiishhh oenni…. " dengus Yoona.

"Hmmm….. sayangnya kita tidak bisa 1 kelas…." Kata sungmin pelan mengingat dia dan yang lain tidak menempuh bidang yang sama.

Meski sama-sama di semester 1 tapi tidak 1pun dari mereka yang mengambil bidang yang sama. Yoona berada difakultas sastra perancis, lalu kibum berada difakultas saint dengan fokusnya adalah bidang matematika. Sungmin berada difakultas Design, Eunhyuk mengambil fakultas seni sama dengan Jong Woon hanya saja sekarang Jong Woon ada disemester 5. Dan wookie, dia berada difakultas kedokteran. Sementara donghae dan Siwon ada di semester 5 sama seperti Jong Woon, Donghae dibidang broadcast dan Siwon dibidang Management Bisnis.

"yang penting kan kita bisa sering bersama noona…." Kata wookie tersenyum. Benar, meski tak 1 kelas tapi mereka bisa bersama kan setelah atau sebelum jam kuliah dimulai.

'_Wahh… Jong Woon oppa….'_

'_Jong Woon. Sii…. Kim Jong Woon…'_

'_Donghae oppa… Siwon oppa….'_

'_Kyaaaa….. itu mereka…'_

Suara teriakan yang begitu ramai membuat 5 orang yang sedang mengagumi kemegahan dan keramaian kampus baru mereka itu menoleh seketika. Dari arah luar terlihat siluet 3 namja yang berjalan dengan gaya elegan memasuki area kampus. Jong Woon, Donghae dan Siwon. Itu membuat para Yeoja bahkan beberapa namja histeris, yah tak heran sih, mengingat mereka ber 3 adalah artis yang sedang tenar didunia entertainment.

"apa sih ribut sekali….?" Dengus Yoona yang sedikit merasa terganggu dengan riuhnya teriakan para gadis-gadis itu.

"artis kita bikin heboh…" kata Sungmin tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Oh Choi Siwon…. Kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri…." Gumam Kibum memicingkan matanya kearah Siwon yang sedang berjalan dan melemparkan senyum manisnya pada gadis-gadis disepanjang koridor, ternyata Kim Kibum cemburu kekasihnya ramah pada gadis lain.

"hehe… cemburu.. eoh…?" Wookie menyenggol bahu Kibum membuat kibum semakin merengut.

"awas saja kau wonnie…." Dengus Kibum lagi saat melihat 3 namja popular itu berjalan kearah mereka.

"Anneyong…..?" kata Donghae membungkuk sok memberii salam pada Wookie dkk saat dia berada tepat dihadapan mereka.

"hehehe….. oppa…oppa…. Kau konyol…." Yoona menepuk bahu Donghae yang hanya meringis.

'_anneyong oppadeul….'_

'_anneyong Siwon oppa….'_

Dan sapaan belum berhenti bahkan disaat ketiga artis itu terlihat sedang ngobrol dengan wookie dan yang lain, membuat mereka mau tak mau membalas sapaan dari entah disebut teman kuliah atau fans.

"Anneyong….." suara bass Siwon dan senyum tampannya membuat yeoja yang menyapanya menjadi salah tingkah.

"Wooonnieeee…" suara rendah kibum membuat senyum Siwon seketika menghilang.

"Bum…mie…" kata siwon tergagap melihat raut wajah sang kekasih yang kini bertranformasi menjadi begitu mengerikan dimata Siwon.

"Jika kau tetap seperti itu, lupakan saja rencana pernikahan kita….." potong Kibum dengan galak dan dengan suara sedikit keras membuat beberapa hakseng yang melintas mampu mendengar suaranya.

"Chagiya….." panic Siwon membuat yang lain justru tersenyum.

"dasar genit….." hentak Kibum lalu berjalan meninggalkan rombongannya menaiki tangga dibelakangnya, menuju kelasnya mungkin.

"Yah…Bummie… chagiya…. Aku tak begitu…. Chagiya….." teriak Siwon membuat suasana kini benar-benar riuh. Seorang Choi Siwon yang notabene menjadi idola dikampus memanggil seorang yeoja dengan kata _'chagiya'_ dan dengan panic mengejar sang yeoja menaiki tangga.

'_Siwon oppa…. Apakah yeoja itu kekasihnya…?'_

'_Kyaaa…. Siwon oppa dengan siapa itu…?'_

"hehehe…. Kasihan para siwonnest…. Harus patah hati…." Kata eunhyuk terkikik melihat exspresi kaget dan kecewa dari beberapa hakseng yeoja saat mereka melihat siwon dan Kibum.

"Rasakan kau Choi Siwon…. " cibir Jong Woon puas melihat Kibum marah pada Siwon. "sekarang tau kan bagaimana rasanya jika sisi kekanakan kekasihmu itu muncul…. Sangat merepotkan….!" Jong Woon melengkungkan senyumnya menatap Siwon yang masih sibuk mengikuti langkah Kibum dilantai atas.

"Hmm…. Jadi aku merepotkan ya…?" gumaman pelan terdengar dari bibir wookie membuat semua menatapnya. Termasuk Jong Woon yang tadi menatap siwon dan Kibum.

"mati aku…." Jong Woon membelalakan matanya saat sadar atas apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Ditatapnya wookie yang tersenyum penuh arti kearahnya.

"tak ada 'obat tidur' untukmu malam inii….. tidur saja diluar….." kata wookie sangat pelan namun penuh penekanan.

"MWO….?" Jong Woon semakin melebarkan mata sipitnya.

"aku harus segera kekelas…. " kata wookie lalu melangkah meninggalkan Yoona, si kembar Lee, Donghae dan Jong Woon yang masih diliputi kekagetan.

"Pay…pay Wookie…." kata Donghae melambaikan tangannya pada wookie yang sudah menjauh menuju gedung kesehatan.

"Cha….."

"disini dia hanya huubae mu hyung…." Donghae merangkul pundak Jong Woon dan memotong kata-kata Jong Woon.

"Kau juga sudah menggali kuburanmu sendiri oppa….." kata Yoona mengejek Jong Woon yang sudah memasang wajah tak menentunya.

"sepertinya nanti malam oppa tidak bisa tidur… karena 'obat tidur' oppa di stop istri oppa…. Hehehe…" tawa jahil keluar dari bibir seorang lee Sungmin membuat yang lain ikut terkekeh, sementara Jong Woon semakin melipat wajahnya.

"Yak, Kau….."

"ayo kabuur…. Ada artis mengamuk….." Hyukie segera menarik tangan Yoona dan Sungmin untuk menjauh dari Jong Woon yang seakan sudah siap menerkam.

"hahahaha…. Aku juga mau kabur ahh….." donghae menepuk bahu Jong Woon lalu ikut melangkah menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Jong Woon dengan raut wajah mendung.

"Sial… sial…. Kenapa harus bicara seperti itu sih…. Jong Woon… kau sungguh menyiksa dirimu sendiri…." Maki Jong Woon pada dirinya sendiri, mengingat apa yang sedang menimpanya.

"_tak ada 'obat tidur' untukmu malam inii….. tidur saja diluar….." _

Kata-kata Wookie masih terus terngiang ditelinga Jong Woon, membuatnya semakin merutuki mulutnya yang dengan tanpa etika bicara seenaknya, dan akibatnya dia terancam kehilangan 'obat tidur' dari sang istri. Oh Jong Woon…. Sepertinya kau harus berpuasa malam inii.

"Jong Woon oppa…" suara seorang yeoja membuyarkan lamunan Jong Woon tentang nasibnya dan 'sang adik' nanti malam.

Jong Woon baru tersadar dia sudah berada didepan kelasnya, dan kini matanya menatap kearah seorang yeoja yang melangkah mendekatinya. Langkah anggun bak seorang model dan senyum manis yang terus tersemat diwajah cantik sang yeoja membuat beberapa namja disana tertegun dan terpesona.

"Oppa…. Sudah lama kau tak masuk kuliah…? Kemana saja…?" kata sang yeoja yang langsung menyambar lengan Jong Woon manja.

"Park Hye Jin. Sii jangan seperti ini….." Jong Woon yang merasa risih mencoba menepis tangan yeoja yang dipanggilnya Hye Jin itu.

"ahh…oppa… kajja masuk….. aku ingin ngobrol denganmu…" kata Hye Jin tanpa mempedulikan ketidaknyamanan Jong Woon dan terus saja mendekap lengan Jong Woon dengan manja.

Park Hye Jin adalah seorang penyanyi sama seperti Jong Woon, hye jin juga berada dibawah naungan label yang sama dengan Jong Woon. Sejak kemunculan pertama hye jin, dia sudah menunjukan sikap ketertarikannya pada Jong Woon, bahkan hye jin rela pindah kuliah dan masuk fakultas seni di Seoul university hanya untuk bisa dekat dengan Jong Woon. Hal itu sudah bukan rahasia umum, beberapa kali Jong Woon digosipkan berpacaran dengan hye jin, namun berita itu hilang dengan sendirinya saat keduanya terlihat menjaga jarak. Bukan keduanya, tapi Jong Woon yang selalu menjaga jarak dengan hye jin, meski hye jin terus saja mendekatinya.

"hye jin…. Lepaskan…." Jong Woon masih mencoba menepis tangan hye jin yang menggamit erat lengannya. Dia bukan hanya risih dengan sikap hye jin padanya, tapi juga risih dengan tatapan teman-temannya bahkan hakseng dikampus itu yang selalu berfikir jika mereka menjalin hubungan special.

"Jong Woon Oppa….." kembali suara seorang yeoja membuat Jong Woon dan Hye Jin menoleh kearah pintu kelas Jong Woon.

"Yoona….." dengan segera Jong Woon melepas tangan hye jin dari lengannya lalu meninggalkan hye jin begitu saja dan menghampiri yoona yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. "Heh….." Jong Woon menyenggol bahu Yoona membuat yoona tersentak.

"oppa… kau selingkuh….?" Yoona menatap tajam kearah Jong Woon dan menunjuk wajah sang oppa.

"dengan yeoja itu….? Aiiishhh Yoona, kau sudah gila apa…?" dengus Jong Woon dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

"awas kalau kau sampai selingkuh dari wookie…. akan kuadukan pada semuanya…." Desis Yoona menyipitkan matanya menatap wajah sang oppa.

'PUK'

Jong Woon mendorong kening Yoona dengan jari telunjuknya membuat kepala yoona terdorong kebelakang.

"jangan sembarangan bicara Kim Yoona….. kau piikir oppa mu ini bisa berpaling dari istrinya…?" hardik Jong Woon yang lebih mirip sebuah bisikan.

"aku Cuma mau bilang, nanti sepulang kuliah, aku, wookie dan bummie oenni mau ke flatnya si kembar lee…. Kalau kau mau kesanalah… siapa tau kau bisa membujuk wookie untuk tidak menyetop 'obat tidurmu'…." Kata Yoona dengan santainya membuat Jong Woon sedikit merengut.

Setelah ngobrol sebentar yoona kembali kekelasnya dan jong woon juga kembali masuk kekelas. Sudah tidak ada yang heran melihat yoona dan jong woon, meskipun yoona hakseng baru tapi dia sama terkenalnya dengan Jong Woon bahkan sebelum dia masuk kuliah. Tentu saja, yoona adalah dongsaeng dari seorang artis ternama dan bisa dibilang Jong Woon dekat dengan Yoona, karena itu berita tentang kedekatannya dengan yoona, sang adik, sering menjadi topic di berbagai majalah ataupun tabloid remaja. Dari situ sedikit banyak public juga mulai mengenal keluarga Jong Woon termasuk sang yeodongsaeng..

**.**

**.**

"terima kasih untuk kehadirannya…. Selamat siang…." Pamit seorang songsaenim yang mengajar dikelas Jong Woon setelah mengakhiri mata kuliahnya.

"wuuahhh…. Membosankan sekali dosen itu…" cibir salah seorang teman sekelas Jong Woon setelah dosen pengajar mereka keluar dari kelas.

"lain kali kau saja yang mengajar jung….." timpal Jong Woon tersenyum menatap wajah kusut teman sekelasnya.

"tapi sungguh…. Biasanya kan tak ada yang lebih membosankan dari pada kau hyung….." kata teman Jong Woon sambil terkekeh.

"Yah, Jung Yunho… kau cari riibut denganku…." Jawab Jong Woon yang masih sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya.

"hahaha….. mana aku berani cari riibut denganmu hyung…. aku tak mampu menyewa pengacara….." kembali Yunho terkekeh dan mendekati tempat duduk Jong Woon didepannya.

"sialan kau…." Hardik Jong Woon tersenyum simpul.

"kemana saja kau sebulan ini….? Tak datang kekampus….?" Tanya Yunho yang kini duduk dibangku tepat didepan Jong Woon "rasa-rasanya kau juga tak terlalu sering terlihat mengisi acaradi TV ataupun radio hyung….." Tanya Yunho yang ternyata cukup penasaran dengan menghilangnya Jong Woon beberapa waktu lalu

"aku melakukan live performance ditempat lain Jung…." Jawab Jong Woon dengan sedikit seringaian kecil sembari menyandang tasnya.

"Jjinjaro….? Live performance di mana hyung….?" Yunho mengikuti langkah Jong Woon untuk keluar kelas.

"di kamarku….." jawab Jong Woon singkat membuat Yunho mengernyit.

"dikamarmu….?"

"special life performance….." kata Jong Woon mengangkat sebelah alisnya membuat Yunho semakin bingung."hahaha…. Belum waktu mu jung… tak usah kau pikirkan…" kata Jong Woon terkekeh melihat exspresi bingung diwajah Yunho.

"Jong Woon oppaaa…"

"Ck…." Jong Woon berdecak jengah saat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya, meski belum melihatnya tapi Jong Woon sudah tau siapa orangnya.

"haahh….. apa dia tak bosan selalu seperti itu….." Yunho ikut mendengus, lalu menatap yeoja yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Jong Woon oppaaa…." Yeoja yang sama dengan yeoja tadi pagi juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi pagi pada Jong Woon. Hye Jin, menyambar lengan Jong Woon dengan manja.

"hye jin memangnya kau mau menyebrang jalan, harus menggandeng lengan Jong Woon hyung….?" cibir Yunho dari samping jong Woon juga dengan nada tak suka. Memang, sejak awal Yunho memang tak pernah simpatik pada Hye jin karena sikap gadis itu tak terlalu menyenangkan.

"Diam kau Jung Yunho…. Urusi saja kekasihmu sana….!" Hardik Hye Jin dengan galak.

"Hye Jin lepaskan…. Kau membuatku risih….." Jong Woon meraih tangan hye jin dan menariknya dari lengannya.

"yah…oppa… kau ini kenapa… aku kan hanya ingin bergandengan denganmu…." Rengek Hye jin manja membuat Yunho memutar bola matanya.

"dasar yeoja….."

"apa kau jung yunho….? Tak usah ikut campur urusanku…..!" hye Jin kembali membentak Yunho yang hanya menatapnya malas.

"ya sudah hyung… aku turun dulu… malas dekat-dekat artis kacangan….!" Kata Yunho penuh penekanan dan melirik kearah Hye Jin lalu berjalan menjauhi Jong Woon dan Hye Jin.

"apa kau namja…."

"Hye Jin lepaskan aku…!" hardikan galak Jong Woon menghentikan kata-kata hye jin. Jong Woon masih saja berusaha menepis tangan hye Jin.

'_aiishhh… yeoja ini apa maunya sih….?kalau wookie melihatnya bisa gawat…..'_

"oppa… ayo kekantin bersama…." Tanpa sopan santun hye jin menarik lengan Jong Woon yang mau tak mau kini menurut.

'_waahh…. Lihatlah Jong Woon oppa bersanma hye jin oennie…..'_

'_waahh…ternyata mereka sungguh pacaran ne…?'_

Bisik-bisik dari hakseng disepanjang koridor mulai membuat Jong Woon jengah, dia sungguh tak suka dianggap menjalin hubungan dengan hye jin, ingin rasanya saat itu juga Jong Woon membentak hye jin tapi mengingat posisinya sebagai public figure, jong woon harus sebisa mungkin menjaga sikapnya.

'BUUGGHH…..'

"Appoo…" suara teriakan nyaring itu terdengar bersamaan dengan seseorang yang kini terduduk dilantai koridor.

"ahh….. gwenchana….?" Tanya hye Jin pada seseorang yang sepertinya baru saja menabraknya tepat saat dia sampai dilantai 1.

"Ne…gwencha…" sang namja menghentikan kata-katanya saat menatap Hye Jin, bukan… bukan hye jin yang membuatnya tercengang, tapi namja disamping hye jin yang sedang digandeng dengan mesranya oleh hye jin, itu Jong Woon. Dan itu suaminya.

'DEG…'

Jong Woon yang tadi terlihat malas saat tau hye jin menabrak seseorang, kini justru terbelalak saat tau siapa yang ditabrak oleh hye jin, itu istrinya, wookie. dengan cepat dan panic Jong Woon menepis tangan hye jin dari lengannya.

'PLAK'

"sudah kubilang lepaskan…!" bentak Jong Woon menepis tangan hye jin dari lengannya membuat hye jin kaget.

"Oppa…"

"gwenchana…?" tanpa peduli pada hye jin Jong Woon segera berlutut mendekati wookie yang masih terduduk diatas lantai koridor dan terus menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget.

"gwenchana….." jawab wookie datar sambil memunguti bukunya yang tersebar saat dia jatuh.

"chagiya…." Bisik Jong Woon memanggil wookie agar tak didengar oleh hye jin yang masih berada didekat situ.

"aku baik-baik saja sunbae…." jawab wookie lagi-lagi dengan nada datar, tanpa menatap Jong Woon.

'_mati aku…! Oh Tuhan… jangan biarkan istriku marah padaku…..'_ panic Jong Woon dalam hati saat mendengar nada bicara wookie.

"oppa….. ayo kekantin…." Suara –sok manja- Hye jin membuat wookie dan Jong Woon mendongakan kepalanya. Ingin rasanya baik wookie ataupun Jong Woon melempar wajah hye jin dengan buku tebal milik wookie.

"yah… kau kan bisa kekantin sendiri… tidak usah sok manja padaku…!" bentak jong Woon sambil menarik Wookie untuk berdiri.

"oppa… aku kan hanya mau ngobrol dengan oppa…. Sudah lama oppa tidak masuk kuliah…." Hye Jin yang belum sadar kalau Jong Woon sudah sangat jengkel masih saja bersikap sok manja padanya.

"Kau….." kata-kata Jong woon terhenti saat dirasakan tarikan pelan diujung kemeja yang dia kenakan.

Jong Woon menatap wookie yang berdiri disampingnya dan menggeleng pelan. Menatap iris kelam milik jong woon dan seakan berkata _–jangan kasar pada yeoja hyung…. itu sama saja kau kasar pada umma-_ membuat Jong Woon mendesah pasrah. Yah, dia tau istrinya tak akan suka jika dia kasar pada yeoja.

"Oppa… ayo…." Hye Jin dengan santainya kembali menggaet lengan Jong Woon membuat wookie membulatkan matanya. Bukannya tak percaya pada Jong Woon, hanya saja sepertinya dia harus siap mental dengan hal seperti ini.

"Wookie….." suara bass lembut seseorang membuat 3 orang dikoridor itu menoleh. "sedang apa disini….?" Tanya namja yang kini berjalan mendekati wookie

"ehh…. Ini, tadi aku menabrak sunbae ini…." Kata wookie menunjuk hye jin.

"kau mau kemana….?" Tanya sang namja dengan santainya merangkul pundak wookie membuat Jong Woon melebarkan mata sipitnya selebar-lebarnya.

"kekantin….. kau mau ikut…. Onew ?" Tanya wookie ramah pada sang namja tampan bernama onew, disampingnya, namja yang membuat Jong Woon seakan di bakar.

"ayoo…" jawab sang namja tersenyum lembut pada wookie.

"sunbae kami permisi ne…. miandhe…." Kata wookie membungkuk sopan dihadapan hye jin dan Jong Woon. Jika saja wookie tak begitu rendah membungkuk Jong Woon akan melihat seringaian jahil dibibir sang istri saat melihat exspresi cemburunya.

"sini kubawakan… kau ini kecil kenapa bawa buku sebanyak ini sih….?" Kata-kata jahil onew pada wookie masih samar terdengar ditelinga jong woon yang kini menatap sang istri yang terlihat bercanda dengan sang namja disampingnya.

'_siapa namja itu…? berani-beraninya menyentuh istriku…. Dan wookie, kenapa kau membiarkan namja lain menyentuhmu chagi…. Kau mau balas dendam ya….'_

Jong Woon memandang tubuh sang istri yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Seharusnya dia yang ada disamping wookie berjalan bersama wookie bukan namja yang diyakininya baru dikenal wookie, mengingat ini hari pertama wookie kuliah. Atau paling tidak sekarang wookie yang seharusnya berada disampingnya memeluk erat lengannya bukannya yeoja genit itu.

"lepaskan…!" kembali Jong Woon menepis tangan Hye Jin dari lengannya dengan kasar

"oppaa….."

"kuperingatkan…. Jangan bersikap sok manja padaku… aku tak suka…! Kalau kau mau kekantin, pergilah sendiri…!" bentak Jong Woon tepat dihadapan Hye Jin membuat hye jin tersentak. Lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan hye jin yang masih terlihat kaget.

Jong Woon tak lagi peduli pandangan hakseng disekitar mereka, tak peduli jika wookie melarangnya membentak yeoja, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah _'siapa namja yang begitu akrab dengan istrinya….?siapa onew itu… Kenapa wookie bisa secepat itu dekat dengan orang…?'_

**.**

**.**

"aku pulang…" teriak Jong Woon saat memasuki ruang tamu dirumahnya. Diliriknya jam dinding di ruang tamu. Jam 9.40 malam.

"kau sudah pulang Jong…. " Kata heenim menyambut anak sulungnya yang kini mendudukan tubuhnya disofa ruang keluarga.

"kalau belum aku tak aka nada disini umma…." Jawab Jong Woon melemparkan jaketnya kesembarang tempat membuat hankyung geleng-geleng.

"lelah…? hmm..?" suara tenor wookie terdengar dari arah dapur dan membawa segelas minuman lalu duduk menyebelahi Jong Woon. "minumlah…." Wookie menyodorkan segelas minuman pada Jong Woon dan mengusap keringat didahi Jong Woon.

"haah… memang berbeda ya rasanya pulang kerja disambut istri begini….." Jong Woon membelai rambut Wookie lembut.

"Jjinjaro…?" wookie mengernyit menatap sang suami.

"Hmm…. Rasa lelah langsung menghilang…" kata Jong Woon mengangguk.

_CHU_

1 kecupan singkat dibibir wookie membuat wookie sedikit tersentak dan merona. "apalagi kalau sudah menciumnya…. Rasanya energiku kembali….." kata Jong Woon dengan jahilnya membuat wookie semakin merona. Bagaimana tidak, jika Jong Woon melakukannya didepan Hankyung dan Heenim..

"jangan mencuri kesempatan….." hardik wookie berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya yang hanya mendapat senyuman dari Jong Woon dan juga mertuanya.

"senangnya kalau istriku malu-malu begini….." goda Jong Woon semakin membuat wookie salah tingkah.

"Jong, kalau kau menggoda istrimu begitu umma yakin kau tak akan bisa mengajaknya berolahraga malam inii…" celetuk Heenim dari sofa samping yang sukses membelalakan mata wookie.

"chagi…. Jangan goda mereka…." Hankyung membelai lengan heenim dengan lembut, meski dia juga terkekeh melihat exspresi wookie.

"kau sudah makan chagi…..?" tanpa mempedulikan umma mertuanya, wookie beralih lagi pada Jong Woon.

"Ne… sudah, tadi hyung makan bersama dong-dong hyung dan beberapa teman…." Jawab Jong Woon merangkul pundak wookie.

"bersama Hye Jin. Sii…?" tanya wookie pelan membuat Jong Woon seketika menatap sang istri yang justru tersenyum.

"yah, chagiya…" rengek Jong Woon mengguncang bahu wookie.

"hehehe…. Ne.. Ne.. arraso….." jawab wookie terkekeh dan mengusap lembut pipi Jong Woon.

Sejak kejadian 2 hari lalu di kampus, disaat wookie melihat lengan suaminya itu digaet dengan mesra dan manja seorang yeoja, tepat dihadapannya, wookie jadi sering menggoda sang suami dengan menyebut nama yeoja yang wookie ketahui dari banyak orang dikampus bernama park hye jin, artis yang juga 1 label dengan suaminya itu. digoda wookie seperti itu membuat Jong Woon langsung memasang wajah masamnya dan membuat wookie terkekeh senang.

"ya sudah, ayo istirahat….. kau juga harus mandi…. Aku tak mau tidur denganmu jika kau bau begini….." kata wookie berdiri dari sofa dan memungut jaket Jong Woon yang tadi dilemparkan sembarangan.

"Ne… Kim Ryeowook…. Cerewetmu itu kumat lagi…." Kata Jong Woon ikut berdiri dari sofa sambil menyesap minuman buatan wookie dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka dilantai 2.

"appa… umma… kami berdua pamit kekamar dulu…." Kata Wookie dengan sopan pada heenim dan hankyung yang hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

"Jong, jangan terlalu kerja keras…. Bisa-bisa besok kalian terlambat bangun…." Teriak Heenim dengan jahilnya pada wookie dan Jong Woon yang sudah berjalan menaiki tangga. Jika saja heenim melihat wajah wookie saat ini, dia akan tau kalau menantunya sudah merona tak jelas.

Meski sekarang wookie mulai sedikit terbiasa dengan sikap jahil heenim, yoona, donghae atau yang lain tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul dipipinya saat dia digoda. Dan itu membuat dia lebih sering menjadi objek untuk digoda.

"yah… Kim Jong Woon… aku menyuruhmu mandi bukannya menyuruhmu tiduran…." Hardik wookie saat melihat Jong Woon merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang mereka

"Chagi sebentar ne… aku capek sekali hari ini….." kata Jong Woon malas-malasan.

"jangan beralasan…. Semakin nanti-nanti semakin kau malas mandi hyungie….." wookie menarik tangan Jong Woon agar bangun dari posisinya.

"yeobo…. Kau ini kenapa hobi sekali memaksaku sih….?" Keluh Jong Woon yang mau tak mau kini bangun dari posisinya dan duduk ditepian ranjang.

"jangan jorok hyung…. seharian kau diluar sana, berkeringat, kena matahari… kau mau kulitmu itu iritasi…?" ujar wookie dengan bawelnya, dan kini tangannya mulai melepas kancing kemeja Jong Woon.

"tapi tubuhku masih wangi chagiya…." Jong Woon menciumi lengannya sendiri lalu menyodorkan lengannya pada wookie.

"aku tak mau mencium orang yang belum mandi…. Jorok..!" wookie menurunkan lengan Jong Woon yang tadi disodorkan padanya. "aku heran padamu, kenapa kau jorok sekali sih…." Cibir wookie pada Jong Woon sambil melepas kemeja dan kaos dalam Jong Woon membuat suaminya itu kini bertelanjang dada.

"aku juga heran kenapa kau cerewet sekali… melebihi yeoja…." Jong Woon menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit untuk menatap wookie.

"ayo bangun…." Wookie menarik tubuh Jong Woon agar berdiri dan hanya dituruti Jong Woon. "sudah Jorok, pemalas, suka membantah….. haiisshhh…." Cibir wookie kini membuka ikat pinggang yang melingkar dicelana panjang suaminya itu.

'GREEP'

"Kyaaa… lepas….lepas…." pekik wookie saat tiba-tiba Jong Woon memeluknya dengan erat.

"dasar cerewet… bawel… berisik…." Jong Woon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tak peduli wookie yang memukul-mukul punggungnya.

"Lepaskan aku Kim Jong Woon…. Kau bau…. " ronta wookie dalam dekapan sang suami. "lepaskan aku atau aku tak akan memberimu 'obat tidur' lagi seperti semalam….." kata wookie sambil memukul punggung Jong Woon.

"geure… geure….." Jong Woon seketika melepaskan dekapannya. Sungguh Jong Woon tak mau deritanya tadi malam terulang lagi. Kemarin malam wookie benar-benar tak mau memberinya 'obat tidur', bahkan tidur saja wookie membelakanginya.

"joahe…." Kata wookie tersenyum menatap wajah murung Jong Woon. "sini….." kembali diraihnya celana Jong Woon dan membuka ikat pinggang yang sempat tertunda.

"Wookk… Omonaa….!" Teriakan histeris seseorang membuat wookie dan Jong Woon menoleh. Yoona,

Yoona yang entah ingin apa mencari wookie, datang kekamar wookie, dan saat dia membuka pintu kamar wookie sungguh seperti kejutan. Yoona melihat wookie yang sedang menurunkan resleting celana panjang Jong Woon, bahkan Jong Woon juga bertelanjang dada dan dia kini berdiri diambang pintu kamar Wookie dan Jong Woon sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Salahkan saja dirinya sendiri yang tak mengetuk pintu kamar wookie, salahkan dirinya sendiri yang dengan seenaknya membuka kamar pribadi oppanya begitu saja.

"hei…hei..hei…. kenapa teriak-teriak….?" Hardik Jong Woon pada Yoona yang masih saja menutup wajahnya.

"kali…an sedang apa….?" Tanya Yoona yang kini mulai membuka kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, dan itu membuat wajahnya menjadi merona. Karena wookie masih berkutat dengan celana Jong Woon.

"kau yang sedang apa…. Masuk kamar orang tak mengetuk dulu…. Tak sopan..!" kata Jong Woon dengan galaknya.

"wookie… kau sedang apa….? Kalian mau…." Yoona menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap kearah wookie.

"Kim Yoona… jangan berfikiran Jorok…. Aku hanya melepaskan pakaian Hyungie, biar dia mandi….." kata wookie menatap tajam kearah Yoona yang sepertinya masih sedikit kaget.

"aku lebih senang jika dimandikan sekalian…." Bisik Jong Woon tepat ditelinga wookie.

'PLAK' wookie memukul punggung Jong Woon pelan

"mandi atau…"

Ne…Ne.. aku mandi…. Berhentilah mengancam….." dengus Jong Woon yang langsung menyambar handuk di gantungan dan melesat kekamar mandi.

**.**

"ehh….." wookie menoleh saat merasa seseorang memeluknya dan mencium pipinya, terasa dingin dan sedikit beraroma pasta gigi.

"mana 'obat tidur' ku….? Hmm….?" Jong woon mendekap erat tubuh wookie yang sedang membungkuk didepan almari, mencari piyama untuk Jong Woon.

"tak bisakah bersabar….?" Tanya wookie lembut dan tersenyum.

"aku tak pernah bisa bersabar untuk itu…." Jong Woon mencium tengkuk wookie membuat wookie tersenyum.

"dasar pervert….."

"tapi kau menyukainya kan…? Hmm…? Mengaku saja…. Terkadang kau juga meminta aku melakukannya lagi kan….?" Kata Jong Woon menggoda membuat wookie terkekeh.

"salah sendiri kau menggodaku terus…. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku memintanya lagi….." semburat merah muda kembali muncul dipipi putihnya.

"ketagihan… eoh…?" Jong Woon kembali mengecup leher wookie membuat wookie merinding

"hehehe… anniya…" wookie membalikan tubuhnya hingga kini berhadapan dengan Jong Woon,

Wookie sedikit kaget melihat Jong Woon yang hanya memakai handuk, sudah sering memang wookie melihatnya, bahkan tanpa mengenakan apa-apa juga wookie sering memandanginya, tapi wookie akan sedikit salah tingkah setiap kali melihat Jong Woon yang baru selesei mandi, dengan rambut basah, tubuh yang masih menyisakan sedikit air dan beraroma sabun, menambah kesan sexy pada suaminya itu.

"jangan menatap suamimu seakan baru pertama kali melihatnya chagiya….." kata Jong Woon menaikan sebelah alisnya saat tau wookie tertegun menatpnya.

"kau….." wookie menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Jong Woon menautkan alisnya.

"Ne.. aku….." kata Jong Woon memicingkan matanya.

"Kau….." wookie mengulurkan telunjuknya tepat dikening Jong Woon dan menelusuri wajah tampan suaminya, dari kening terus turun ke hidung, bibir, dagu sampai kini berhenti tepat didada Jong Woon. "Sexy….." kata wookie yang lebih mirip desahan

"…." Mendengar suara wookie membuat Jong Woon tercekat, betapa sexy nya suara wookie, dan jangan lupakan exspresi wajah wookie saat ini…. Sungguh menggoda.

"sungguh sangat sexy….." bisik wookie yang kini mengalungkan lenganya dileher Jong Woon dan tersenyum menggoda.

"Chagiya….. kau membangunkan yang sedang tertidur….." Jong woon tersenyum penuh arti dan semakin mendekap pinggang wookie.

"Jjinjaro….? Haruskah aku bertanggung jawab…hyungie…." kembali desahan jahil dari bibir seorang Kim Ryeowook membuat Jong Woon seperti orang gila.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab sampai dia tertidur lagi….."

"bukankah jika dia terbangun akan sulit tertidur lagi….?" Pertanyaan nan menggoda dari sang istri membuat Jong Woon semakin gemas.

"Jika dia tak juga bisa tertidur… siap-siap saja kau tak bisa jalan…."

'HUP'

Dengan satu hentakan Jong Woon mengangkat Tubuh kecil wookie dan menjatuhkannya diatas ranjang mereka. Ingin apa….? Kurasa Jong Woon keberatan jika kalian mengetahuinya secara detail.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wookie sedang duduk bersama para sahabatnya di cafeteria kampus. Inilah pertama kalinya wookie bisa berkumpul dengan para sahabatnya, meski kuliah baru berlangsung selama 3 minggu, tapi sungguh mata kuliah wookie sangat padat. Membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan berkumpul bersama sahabatnya, bahkan wookie terpakasa waktu itu tak jadi berkunjung ke flas sungmin dan hyukie karena kuliahnya baru selesei sore hari dan dia sangat lelah hanya untuk mendatangi flat dibelakang kampus itu.

"tumben calon dokter kita ini ada disini….. aku kira sedang banyak pasien….." kata seorang yeoja dengan gummy smilenya pada wookie.

"yah, hyukie noona , jangan bicara seperti itu, aku tentu saja ingin berkumpul bersama kalian….." balas wookie pada Hyukie dan membuat yang lain tersenyum.

"yah, Kim donghae…. Berani kau melirik yeoja lain…. Kulempari kau dengan pisang…" dengus hyukie pelan saat melihat kearah seberang. Disana terlihat donghae dan beberapa kawan donghae sedang duduk dan melemparkan senyum pada yeoja-yeoja yang menyapanya. Dan itu Membuat yang lain sedikit kaget.

"Hyukie…." Panggil Yoona dan Kibum kompak.

"eh..hehehe…" Hyukie hanya menatap Yonna dan Kibum dengan senyum tak jelasnya.

"Noona…. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami ya….?" Wookie mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hyukie yang terlihat gugup.

"ann…."

"aku tak percaya jika kau bilang anniya hyuk…." Kata sungmin memotong kalimat Hyukie.

"Hmm… itu… ann…." Kata Hyukie tergagap saat ditatap 4 pasang mata yang seakan minta penjelasan.

"sejauh apa kau dengan hae oppa… jawab…jawab…" kata Kibum menusukan jari telunjuknya ke pinggang Hyukie.

"…."

"Noona…." Panggil wookie penuh arti

"Hyukie….." Sungmin dan Yoona juga ikut memanggil Hyukie.

"aku…. Aku…. Aku pacaran dengan Hae oppa…." Jawab Hyukie pelan tapi masih cukup terdengar.

"Mwo…? Pacaran…?" pekik sungmin dan yang lain dengan kompak.

"sejak kapan…?" Tanya Yoona penasaran.

"kok bisa sih….?" Kibum ikut antusias

"Hyukie ayo ceritakan….." kini giliran sang kembaran yang bersemangat.

"ayo ceritakan noona….." wookie terhasut yang lain dan ikut menjadi antusias.

"ehm…itu….." kata Hyukie masih sedikit gugup, sesekali kepalanya tertunduk malu.

"ceritakan… palli… palli…. Bagaimana bisa kau pacaran dengan ikan playboy itu…?" Kibum yang terlewat penasaran tanpa sadar mengatai oppanya sendiri.

"Ne…. ne…." jawab Hyukie mengangguk dan mulai bercerita bagaimana dia bisa berpacaran dengan Donghae.

_**.**_

_#FlashBack#_

_Seminggu tinggal diflat membuat Hyukie dan Sungmin mulai terbiasa dengan suasana flat yang sedikit sepi saat malam. _

'_TOK…TOK…'_

_Suara ketukan pintu membuat Hyukie yang sedang menonton TV menolehkan kepalanya. Dia sedang berada diflat sendiri, sementara sungmin sedang pergi keluar dengan temannya untuk mencari refrensi._

"_sudah pulang ya…? Katanya tadi lama… ini baru setengah jam kok sudah kembali…." Gumam Hyukie sambil berdiri melangkah keruang depan, dia berfikir sungmin sudah kembali._

'_KLEEKK'_

_Hyukie kaget saat melihat sebuquet bunga krisan tepat dihadapannya ketika dia membuka pintu flat, dan seseorang yang membawanya kini tersenyum manis padanya._

"_Hae… oppa…. Ada apa…?" Tanya Hyukie sedikit gugup. Karena sudah bisa dipastikan jika berhadapan dengan Donghae maka dia jadi gugup._

"_ingin bertemu denganmu….." jawab donghae dengan santainya._

"_masuuk oppa….." tawar Hyukie mengalihakan rasa gugupnya._

"_ehm… bagaimna kalau kita jalan-jalan disekitar sini saja…..?" Tanya Donghae dengan kata lain menolak tawaran hykie._

"_hmm… baiklah oppa… tunggu sebentar, aku matikan TV dulu….." kata Hyukie berbalik dan nyaris melangkah jika saja donghae tak memanggilnya._

"_Hyukie-ah….. ini untukmu…." Kata Hae sambil menyodorkan sebuquet krisan pada Hukie yang hanya bisa menerimanya dengan tersipu, meski dalam hati Hyukie bersorak gembira._

"_go…gomawo oppa…." Kata Hyukie lalu melangkah masuk kedalam._

_**.**_

"_kita duduk disini saja Ne…" tawar Donghae pada hyukie saat mereka melintasi taman bunga didekat flat tempat hyukie tinggal._

"_ne oppa…."_

_Keduanya lalu duduk dibangku taman, berbeda dengan suasana di flat yang agak sepi, ditaman ini begitu ramai, banyak anak-anak muda menghabiskan malam mereka disana, sebagian besar juga penghuni flat sama seperti hyukie._

"_Oppa mengganggu tidak….?" Tanya Hae setelah keduanya sama-sama terdiam._

"_anniya oppa… aku sedang santai tadi menunggu Minnie oenni…." Jawab Hyukie cepat-cepat, sesekali dipalingkan pandangannya kearah lain._

"_memang sungmin-ah kemana….?"_

"_sedang keluar bersama temannya mencari refrensi katanya…."_

"_jadi kau di flat sendiri….?"_

"_ne oppa…" jawab Hyukie mengangguk._

"_apa kau tidak takut sendirian di flat….? Kalau tak ada yang menemanimu telepon oppa saja… biar oppa yang menemani…." Kata Donghae memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap hyukie disampingnya._

"_justru kalau ditemani oppa aku jadi takut….." jawab Hyukie dengan polosnya membuat Donghae terkekeh._

"_kau kira oppa hantu….?"_

"_oppa lebih menakutkan dari hantu…."_

"_hmm…? Apa katamu…? Apa…?" kata donghae mengernyit menatap Hyukie lalu menarik hidung hyukie._

"_appoo… oppa hentikan…." Hyukie memukul tangan donghae dihidungnya._

"_hahaha…. Itu hukuman karena berani mengatai oppa….." kata Donghae terkekeh membuat eunhyuk cemberut._

_Sejenak suasana kembali hening diantara hae dan hyukie, keduanya sama-sama asyik melihat keramaian ditengah taman._

"_lee Hyuk Jae…." Panggil donghae membuat Hyukiesedikit kaget karena donghae memanggil nama lengkapnya._

"_Ne oppa…"_

"_hmm…. Sebenarnya oppa kesini ingin mengatakan sesuatu….." kata donghae pelan membuat eunhyuk ikut berdebar._

"_apa…?"_

"_hmm…. Oppa tau, kita belum lama saling kenal…. Baru beberapa bulan saja, tapi oppa tak bisa lagi berbohong….."_

"_berbohong soal apa oppa….? Seingatku oppa tak pernah membohongiku….." kata hyukie sedikit bingung._

"_Oppa tak bisa lagi berbohong dengan perasaan oppa… " Donghae meraih tangan hyukie dan menggenggamnya "hyukie-ah…. Saranhgae…."_

'_BLUSSSHHHH'_

_Seketika rona merah terlihat jelas diwajah putih hyukie, membuat donghae tersenyum saat melihatnya._

"_oppa mencintaimu… jadi kekasih oppa Ne…?" Tanya Donghae kini menggenggam tangan hyukie dengan kedua tangannya._

"…" _tak ada jawaban apapun dari hyukie, hanya saja hyukie masih menatap hae dengan tajam seakan mencari kepastian dari sorot matanya._

"_bagaimana…? Jika kau memang tak bisa tak usah memaksakan diri….. oppa mengerti…." Kata Hae mengusap rambut pirang hyukie._

"_Hmm…. Ne…." kata hyukie mengangguk._

"_Ne…? " ulang donghae menaikan sebelah alisnya._

"_Ne… aku mau jadi kekasih oppa….." jawab Hyukie lalu menundukan kepalanya._

"_Jjinjaro…?"_

"_Ne…. oppa…" jawab Hyukie masih dengan menunduk._

"_tanahnya lebih menarik daripada oppa.. eoh…?" kata Donghae lembut dan membuat hyukie segera mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap donghae._

"_anniya… anniya…."_

"_saranghae….." kata donghae memotong kata-kata hyukie._

"_nado saranghae oppa….." jawab hyukie masih dengan exspresi malu-malu._

"_chagiya… kau membuatku gemas….." donghae mengacak rambut hyukie membuat kekasihnya itu semakin cemberut._

"_yah… oppa, hentikan…" rengek Hyukie menepis tangan hae dari rambutnya._

__CHU__

_Kecupan lembut donghae dikening hyukie membuat hyukie seketika bungkam, kecupan hangat seorang namja yang kini menjadi kekasihnya, mengisi hatinya yang kosong, mengobati hatinya yang luka, menyatukan kepingan hatinya yang sempat tercecer karena namja yang dicintainya menikah dengan orang lain. yah… hyukie sudah menemukan seseorang yang tepat._

"_kita pulang Ne…. aku tak mau sungmin khawatir jika dia sudah pulang dan kau tak ada dirumah…." Kata donghae setelah melepas ciuman dikening hyukie._

"_Ne oppa….."_

"_pakai jaket oppa….. udara sedikit dingin….." Donghae melepas jaketnya dan mengenakannya ditubuh hyukie lalu menggenggam jemari gadis manis itu dan melangkah kembali ke flat._

_#FlashBack end#_

_**.**_

"uwaaaahhhhhh….. aku tak percaya hae oppa bicara begitu….." pekik Kibum membuat beberapa orang dikantin menatap kearah mereka.

"hhhsssstttttt… bummie kau itu kelihatan pendiam tapi kalau sudah bicara kenapa paling cerewet sih….." Sungmin segera membungkam mulut Kibum yang terlewat semangat.

"habis aku tak percaya kalau hae oppa bisa tidak mesum begitu…." Celetuk Kibum lagi dengan sangat polosnya, benar-benar semua orang itu berkepribadian ganda. Bahkan kibum sang snow white yang terkenal dingin kini menjadi talk aktiv begitu.

"yah… dia kan oppa mu sendiri bummie…." Cibir eunhyuk pada sang calon adik ipar.

"wookie…" sedang asyik-asyiknya meributkan status baru hyukie dan donghae terdengar suara namja memnaggil nama wookie.

"ONEW…..?" sungmin dan Hyukie membelalakan matanya melihat sosok namja yang berdiri tepat didekat meja mereka dikantin.

"haii noona kembar….." kata onew melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Nyunyu ayo kemari…." Dengan segera wookie menarik tangan onew uantuk duduk disampingnya sementara yang lain masih menatap aneh keberadaan onew disana.

"on…new… kau kuliah disini juga….?" Tanya sungmin masih terlihat tak percaya.

"Ne noona…. Kebetulan keluargaku pindah ke seoul setelah kita lulus SMU, makanya aku jadi meneruskan kuliahku disini…" jawab onew masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"ahh…. Nyunyu…. Kukenalkan padamu….. mereka itu…."

"Kim Kibum…." Sahut onew membuat semua sedikit kaget. Bagaimana onew tau…?

"kau tau dia…?" Tanya wookie menatap onew sedikit heran.

"siapapun pasti mengenalnya wookie…. kekasih seorang Choi Siwon yang begitu popular…." Jawab Onew menatap kibum yang hanya menaggukan kepalanya membari salam pada onew.

"dan yang itu….."

"Kim Yoona…." Lagi-lagi onew memotong kata-kata wookie. "adik iparmu kan…?" kata onew lagi membuat semua membelalakan matanya kaget, namun wookie terlihat santai dan hanya mengangguk.

"Ne… dia dongsaeng suamiku…." Jawab wookie santai pada onew.

"wookie….. dia…" Yoona menunjuk onew dengan exspresi shock. Bagaimna mungkin onew tau tentang wookie dan Jong Woon.

"Ne… onew sudah tau yoona…." Jawab wookie pelan untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan orang lain mendengarnya.

Benar… onew adalah teman sekolah wookie saat di SMU, walaupun Onew baru pindah saat mereka kelas 3 SMU, tapi onew cukup tau hari-hari yang dilalui wookie disekolah mereka. Hinaan, gunjingan, cibiran selalu diterima wookie setiap hari, bahkan tak jarang membuat wookie menangis. Sebenarnya onew ingin membela wookie dari orang-orang yang menjahati wookie, tapi keadaan yang tak memungkinkan selalu saja menang. Onew tak bisa berbuat banyak saat itu. namun, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun onew sering menemui wookie, bicara pada wookie berdua dan memberii wookie dukungan. Meski tak banyak yang dilakukan onew, itu cukup membuat wookie tau masih banyak yang sayaang padanya. Dan jika onew adalah teman SMU wookie maka onew pasti tau jika saat itu Jong Woon datang ke sekolah mereka untuk meminta maaf pada wookie. dan tau jika Jong Woon adalah kekasih wookie.

"jadi kau tau soal wookie nu…?" Tanya eunhyuk seperti sebuah bisikan pada onew.

"ne… aku tau… dia sudah menikah, tapi dia masih harus menyimpan semuanya dulu sampai saatnya nanti…" jawab onew merangkul bahu wookie. "dan aku berjanji pada wookie akan menyimpan rapat semua ini….." katanya lagi.

"…" semua mengangguk paham mendengar ucapan onew.

"kau kuliah di jurusan apa nu…? Kenapa kami tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya…?" Tanya Sungmin yang sepertinya penasaran.

"aku ambil bidang kesehatan noona….. 2 minggu ini aku sibuk menyeleseikan makalahku jadi memang jarang berkumpul dengan yang lain…." onew tersenyum membuat mata sipitnya terpejam.

"kau juga dikedokteran seperti wookie…?" Tanya Kibum menaikan alisnya.

"anniya….. aku tak secerdas wookie… aku hanya focus di bidang gizi, memperhatikan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan gizi dan kesehatan…. Jika dibanding dengan wookie.. aku ini hanya pembantunya saja…." Kata onew terkekeh membuat wookie ikut terkekeh.

Tanpa ada yang meyadari sepasang mata sipit menatap kearah mereka dengan tajam, menatap kearah 2 namja yang terlihat mesra. Jong Woon. Sejak tadi matanya menatap tajam kearah sang istri yang kini dirangkul seorang namja, namja itu juga yang dulu bertemu dengannya saat hari pertama wookie kuliah. Wookie sudah mengatakan jika onew adalah teman sekelas saat di SMU dulu, tapi berhubung kadar cemburu Jong Woon yang sama besar dengan Kangin dan Kuhyun dia masih saja mengawasi onew itu. bukannya tak percaya pada wookie, Jong Woon hanya tak bisa percaya pada onew.

'BUG' Jong Woon memukul tembok disebelahnya saat matanya menangkap pemandangan sedikit tak enak, onew mengacak rambut wookie.

"dasar namja… tak taukah dia sudah punya suami…?" dengus Jong Woon kesal melihat onew dan sang istri yang begitu akrab.

'PUK'

Tepukan seseorang membuat Jong Woon menoleh. "Piranha… Kuda…." Cibir Jong Woon melihat kedua rekannya kini duduk didekatnya.

"kura-kura….." jawab Siwon dan Donghae kompak lalu terkekeh.

"sedang apa kau hyung…?" Tanya Siwon heran melihat Jong Woon seperti orang bingung.

"sedang mengawasi namja perebut istri orang…." Kata Jong Woon menggebu membuat Siwon dan Donghae semakin bingung

"apa sih hyung…? aku tau kau aneh tapi jangan terlalu aneh begini juga dong….." Donghae menepuk punggung Jong Woon yang masih saja mencibir tak jelas.

"astaga….. jadi itu masalahnya…?" siwon yang mengikuti arah tatapan Jong Woon kini tau apa yang dimaksud Jong Woon. "dia cemburu hae….. lihatlah, istrinya dirangkul namja lain…" kata siwon sambil menunjuk kearah wookie disdepan sana.

"siapa namja itu….? akrab sekali dengan wookie…" gumam donghae kini ikut menatap wookie, meski tatapannya lebih banyak untuk sang gadis pujaan yang kebetulan ada disana bersama wookie.

"kata wookie dia teman sekelasnya saat SMU….." jawab Jong Woon singkat.

"kau percaya tidak pada istrimu…?" Tanya Siwon pada Jong Woon

"aku selalu percaya padanya won…." Jawab Jong Woon tanpa menatap Siwon.

"jika begitu berhentilah mencurigainya begini hyung…. ini sama saja kau tak percaya pada wookie….."

"aku percaya pada wookie won… tapi tidak pada namja itu…. awas saja kau sipit…!" hardik Jong Woon penuh emosi. Apa katanya namja sipit…? Oh Kim Jong Woon lupakah jika matamu juga seperti bulan sabit…? Lalu apa bedanya kau dan namja itu…?

"hahaha… enak sekali jadi wookie, bisa membuat seorang Kim Jong Woon uring-uringan tak jelas begini…." Celetuk donghae yang seketika itu juga mendapat death glare dari Jong Woon.

"Diam kau piranha..!" hardik Jong Woon galak.

_**Naisho…naisho opera…  
Odoru yo opera..  
uta u yo opera…**_

Suara ponsel Jong Woon menghentikan gertakannya pada donghae, dan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya Jong Woon meraih ponselnya dan menjawabnya.

"_Yeobseo…." Kata Jong Woon sedikit galak. Mungkin terbawa suasana._

"_Jangan mengawasiku seprti itu hyungie…. aku bukan penjahat…." _

'_GLEEKK'_

_Suara lembut diseberang sambungan membuat Jong Woon tercekat, suara itu, siapa lagi jika bukan wookie, istrinya, selain wookie tak ada yang emmanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyungie. dengan cepat Jong Woon menoleh dan menatap kearah kanting arah yang sedari tadi dipandangnya._

"_mau kehilangan 'obat tidur' lagi eoh…?" suara wookie seperti sambaran petir bagi Jong Woon. diujung sana, wookie sedang menatapnya dan tersenyum tapi onew sudah tak bersamanya, hanya menyisakan wookie dan sungmin. Entahlah yang lain kemana…_

"_Cha…chagiya…."_

"_mencurigaiku…. Hmm…?" _

"_Anniya… anniya… aku hanya….."_

"_jika tidak kenapa dari tadi mengawasiku begitu…?" Tanya wookie membuat Jong Woon tak tau harus menjawab apa. Bagaimana wookie tau dia menatapnya…?_

"_chagiya… sungguh aku tidak….."_

"_sepertinya niat mandi bersamamu hari ini harus kubatalkan….."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

To be continued bukan Tubercollossis.

Thank you very much….  
I know this is a bad story…..

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**yes, this is Lody- gege...  
i don't know, why my story is lost...  
i think this fandom was delete it...**_

_**and, i'll try to re-post this story from beggining...**_

jadi, berharap saja FF gege tidak didelete lagi...  
maaf, kalau riviewnya gga di bales... soalnya dulu udah pernah... :D

_Thank You_

_**( Xie-Xie da zhi hao….. Wo Ai ni….)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Sebelumnya…._

_._

"_jika tidak kenapa dari tadi mengawasiku begitu…?" Tanya wookie membuat Jong Woon tak tau harus menjawab apa. Bagaimana wookie tau dia menatapnya…?_

"_chagiya… sungguh aku tidak….."_

"_sepertinya niat mandi bersamamu hari ini harus kubatalkan….."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**My Lovely Idol…..**

by : Lody Charming

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang sedang popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_sepertinya niat mandi bersamamu hari ini harus kubatalkan….."_

'_GLEEK'_

"_chag… wookie chagi…" Panggil Jong Woon tersendat._

"_pay…pay yeobo….."_

'_TUT….TUT…..'_

"Arrrgggghhhh….. semua ini gara-gara namja sipit perebut istri orang bernama onew itu….." teriak Jong Woon frustasi dengan wajah merah padam.

"Yah Hyung kau ini kenapa sih…? Seperti orang gila…" hardik donghae pada jong Woon yang tiba-tiba berteriak membuat beberapa orang kini menatap kearah mereka.

"Piranha….." kata Jong Woon dengan nada memelas. "Kuda….." kini tatapan Jong Woon beralih pada Siwon.

"Ne Turttle hyung…." respon donghae dan siwon bersamaan.

"obat tidur ku distop lagi….." jawab Jong Woon pelan.

"hmmp…. Bwahahahaha…." Tawa membahana yang masih saja terdengar merdu keluar dari bibir 2 artis ternama kita, Donghae dan Siwon membuat Jong Woon bertambah suram.

"arrgghhhh… tak ada gunanya bicara dengan kalian….. aku senang kalian ikut senang…. Kalau aku sengsara kalian malah bertambah senang….. saeng tak bermutu…!" cibir Jong Woon lalu berdiri dan meinggalkan Siwon juga Donghae yang masih saja tertawa puas.

"belajarlah puasa hyung…." teriak Siwon menambah kadar kemasaman diwajah Jong Woon

"ternyata Jong Woon Hyung tak bisa hidup tanpa obat tidur dari wookie…." kata Donghae terkekeh melihat sang hyung yang sudah menghilang entah kemana tadi.

**.**

**.**

"Chagiya….." panggil Jong Woon pada wookie yang terlihat sedang sibuk belajar.

"hmm….." jawab wookie merespon tanpa menoleh kearah Jong Woon.

"Wookie….." kembali Jong Woon merajuk memanggil sang istri.

"apa hyungie…." masih tanpa menatap Jong Woon, wookie merespon.

"baby….."

"haaahhh…." Wookie hanya mendesah mendengar suara sang suami yang terus saja memanggilnya dengan nada suara memelas.

"honey….."

"…." Tak ada respon dari wookie, dia sudah bosan mendengar panggilan sang suami.

"cintaku…. Sayang…" Jong Woon mengguncang lengan wookie yang masih saja berkutat dengan computer.

"….."

"Yeobo…. "

"aiishhh hyung….. apa sih…? Aku sedang belajar….." desah wookie kesal sambil memutar kursinya untuk menatap sang suami yang masih saja mengganggunya

"yeobo… kau tidak serius dengan kata-katamu dikampus tadi kan…..?" Tanya Jong Woon dengan polosnya membuat wookie kembali mendesah.

"kalau kau terus mengganggu belajarku, aku benar-benar tak akan menyentuh 'adik kecil' mu itu lagi….." kata Wookie dengan penuh penekanan sambil menunjuk kearah celana Jong Woon membuat Jong Woon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"yah…yah… shiero….." kata Jong Woon dengan cepat. Oh, Jong Woon sungguh tak bisa membayangkan jika adik kecilnya tak lagi tersentuh tangan lembut istrinya, itu adalah penderitaan terbesar untuknya.

"kalau begitu biarkan aku belajar dulu ne…?" kata wookie mengulas senyum manis namun terkesan mengerikan dimata Jong Woon "kau mau aku salah memberi obat pada pasienku nanti dan membuatnya jadi aneh sepertimu…? Hmm…?" wookie mengusap pipi Jong Woon dan tersenyum.

"Ne…ne… arraso…." Jawab Jong Woon dengan penuh suka rela dan tertindas.

Setelahnya wookie kembali meneruskan kegiatan belajarnya dan Jong Woon juga memilih duduk di ruang kerjanya, untuk menyeleseikan beberapa project terbarunya. Sebenarnya Jong Woon ingin duduk menunggui sang istri dikamar sampai istrinya itu selesei belajar, tapi melihat seringaian mistis dari wookie dan ancaman wookie membuat Jong Woon berfikir 2X untuk nekat berada dikamarnya. Karena baginya kebahagiaan 'sang adik' saat malam lah yang terpenting.

**.**

**.**

'KLEKK'

Ryeowook membuka ruang kerja Jong Woon yang ada tepat disebelah kamar mereka. Wookie tersenyum melihat Jong Woon yang terlihat serius menatap layar laptop diatas meja, kertas berserakan di atas meja kerjanya, gitar juga tergeletak begitu saja diatas lantai. Sungguh jika sudah bekerja Jong Woon terlihat begitu serius, sampai tak sadar kini sang istri sudah berdiri disampingnya dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"mau sampai jam berapa bekerja….?" Kata wookie lembut sembari membelai rambut hitam Jong Woon, membuat Jong Woon tersentak.

"Cha…chagiya…." Jong Woon tersenyum melihat sang istri disampingnya. "sejak kapan kau disini…?" Jong Woon meraih jemari Wookie yang mengusap rambutnya.

"menurut hyung….?" Tanya wookie mengangkat sebelah alisnya membuat Jong Woon tersenyum

"chagiya… kemari…." Jong Woon menarik tangan wookie untuk lebih mendekat. "duduk disini…." Jong Woon menjatuhkan tubuh mungil wookie diatas pangkuannya dan mendekap pinggang wookie.

"jika seperti ini aku terlihat seperti aegya mu hyung…." kata wookie tersenyum pada Jong Woon.

"biar saja… mau kau terlihat seperti aegya ku atau istriku tak akan ada bedanya….." kata jong woon menenggelamkan wajahnya didada wookie.

"jadi menurutmu aegya dan istri itu sama….? Hmm…?" wookie membelai rambut jong woon dengan lembut.

"hmm…hmm…." Jong Woon menganggukan kepalanya didada wookie, lalu menarik wajahnya untuk menatap wookie "karena keduanya sama-sama akan jadi hal paling berharga dalam hidupku….." jawabnya lagi mengulas senyum manis.

'DUK'

Tiba-tiba Wookie menempelkan keningnya ke kening Jong Woon dan menutup matanya, membuat Jong Woon sedikit bingung.

"tapi kau tau kan hyung, aku tak bisa memberimu aegya…. Aku tak bisa memberikan hal yang berharga untukmu….." kata wookie lirih, nafasnya berhembus berat menerpa wajah Jong Woon.

"memilikimu sudah lebih cukup bagiku chagi….." Jong woon menangkup kedua sisi leher wookie.

_CHU_

Jong woon mengecup bibir wookie dengan lembut, mencoba menunjukan betapa besar rasa cintanya pada namja muda itu.

"apa yang kau berikan padaku selama ini sudah sangat cukup bagiku….." kata Jong Woon kembali mendekap pinggang wookie.

'TES'

Jong Woon tersentak saat merasa setetes air jatuh dilengannya, ditariknya wookie yang masih terpejam dan menempelkan keningnya dikening Jong Woon. Buliran bening itu mengalir dari 2 mata yang masih mengatup rapat, tanpa suara isakan tapi Jong Woon tau apa yang dirasakan wookie.

"chagiya….." Jong Woon membelai pipi wookie membuat wookie membuka matanya.

"kau pasti sangat menginginkan aegya kan hyung….?" Tanya wookie dengan suara bergetar.

"yang kuinginkan hanyalah kau tetap bersamaku sampai kapanpun dan apapun yang terjadi….." Jong Woon tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi wookie sekilas.

"tak menyesalkah kau memilihku dan menikah denganku….?" Tanya wookie menatap tajam iris hitam milik sang suami.

"aku akan menyesal jika tak memilih dan tak menikahimu….. itu sama saja aku menyia-nyiakan hadiah paling istimewa dari Tuhan untukku….. " Jong Woon tersenyum dan mengusap mata wookie yang sedikit basah.

"….." wookie hanya mengulas senyum tipis menatap sang suami.

"tak percaya jika kau begitu istimewa…?" Tanya Jong woon lembut seakan tau arti tatapan wookie _–namja yang tak bisa memberimu keturunan tidaklah istimewa hyung- _padanya.

"anniya…" jawab wookie pelan disertai gelengan kepala.

"bagaimana kau tak istimewa… Tuhan saja sampai merasa kehilangan salah satu malaikatnya saat kau menikah denganku dan jadi milikku….." kata Jong Woon mengecup dagu wookie.

"Tukang Rayu…." Ujar wookie tersenyum, meski rayuan tak bermutu yang diucapkan Jong Woon tapi setidaknya berhasil membuat wookie tersenyum lagi. Dan yang penting bukan rayuan aneh seperti yang di pakai donghae untuk hyukie.

"kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum begitu…." Jong Woon tersenyum dan membelai pipi putih wookie. senang rasanya melihat wookie tersenyum.

"aku namja hyungie…. jangan bilang kalau ak…"

"kau tetap cantik bagiku, dan paling cantik dimataku…." Kata Jong Woon memotong kata-kata wookie membuat wookie menggembungkan pipinya sebagai tanda tidak terima.

_CHU_

Melihat wajah wookie yang terlewat menggemaskan Jong Woon mencuri cium di bibir wookie, meski awalnya sedikit kaget karena dicium tiba-tiba, tapi sepertinya tak ada alasan bagi wookie untuk marah ataupun menolak dan berbekal insting sebagai seorang istri dari namja pervert, wookie membalas ciuman sang suami.

"aakkhh….." pekik wookie mendorong tubuh Jong Woon kebelakang membuat Jong Woon bingung dan sedikit tak terima karena ciumannya harus terhenti.

"waeyo chagiya….?" Tanya Jong Woon dengan tampang bingung, dipandangnya wookie tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"kau menggigit bibirku….. sakit…." Dengus wookie menunjukan bibir bawahnya yang memang sedikit terluka dan terlihat berdarah.

"aaiigooo…" Jong Woon kaget melihat bibir wookie terluka, dilihatnya bibir wookie dengan seksama "harusnya kubuat lebih banyak luka disini…." Kata Jong Woon sembari menyentuh bibir wookie dan tersenyum jahil.

'BUGH'

1 pukulan dilayangkan wookie tepat dipunggung Jong Woon "enak saja… sakit tau hyung… kau mau merasakan…? Eoh…?" cibir wookie kembali dengan wajah kesalnya membuat Jong Woon terkikik geli.

"coba saja kalau bisa….." Jong woon memajukan bibirnya untuk menggoda wookie.

Wookie mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Jong Woon, merasa tak terima digoda sang suami, wookie dengan segera menangkup kedua pipi Jong Woon dan menggigit bibir bawah Jong Woon. Tak sadarkah wookie jika itu hanya siasat Jong Woon….? Hanya ingin membuat wookie menciumnya, justru Jong Woon ingin wookie menggigit bibirnya.

"Rasakan…! Sakit kan…?" maki wookie setelah melepaskan gigitannya dari bibir Jong Woon.

"chagiya…." Panggil Jong woon pelan dan mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jari.

"apa…? Sekarang tau kan rasanya…?" wookie masih saja dengan galaknya menatap Jong Woon

"Ne… sekarang aku tau rasanya….." jawab Jong Woon pelan. "gigitanmu membuatku ketagihan…." Jong woon menyusuri bibir bagian bawahnya dengan lidah dan menyeringai.

'GLUK'

Wookie hanya bisa diam mendengar kata-kata Jong Woon, apa tadi kata Jong Woon…? Gigitannya membuat Jong Woon ketagihan….? Oh, matilah kau wookie, kau sudah membangkitkan setan mesum dalam diri suamimu itu.

"dasar suami mesum….." dengus wookie pelan lalu mencolek hidung Jong Woon membuat Jong Woon terkekeh.

"mesum-mesum juga kau mau kan….?" Jong Woon tertawa bangga membuat wookie merengut.

"ahhh… penyakit narsismu itu belum hilang hyung….. masih saja ada dan tambah parah…." Wookie menunjuk kening Jong Woon dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Chagiya….." paggil Jong Woon memainkan kancing piyama wookie.

"Hmm…." Respon wookie membelai rambut Jong Woon tanpa sadar kini sang suami sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"kira-kira bagaimana ya rasanya jika 'bermain' disini….?" Tanya Jong Woon dengan wajah jahilnya menatap wookie.

"Jangan aneh-aneh Hyungie…." Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tau suaminya itu memang aneh. Tapi apa harus seaneh itu, menghabiskan malam diruang kerja…?

"kubiarkan kau berada diatas kali ini…. Bagimana…?" Jong Woon mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup leher wookie.

"tidak akan ada bedanya, mau aku diatas atau dibawah tetap saja adikmu yang masuk….. benar kan…?" Wookie mengangkat sebelah alisnya menggoda, membuat Jong Woon tersenyum.

"karena aku tak mau kau terlalu bekerja keras…. Percayalah chagiya, di atas itu sangat melelahkan….." jawab jong Woon menatap wookie.

"jangan mengigau Hyungie….." kembali wookie mendorong kening Jong Woon dengan telunjuknya "Jika melelahkan lalu kenapa kau memintaku melakukannya lagi…? Eoh…? Bahkan setelah aku bilang anniya, kau tetap memaksa…. " Cibir wookie kembali membuat Jong Woon tersenyum.

Yah, itulah Kim Jong Woon, untuk hal lain dia tidak akan membantah semua kata-kata wookie, tapi untuk olahraga malam nya bersama sang istri, Jong Woon lah yang memutuskan semuanya. Egoiskah Jong Woon…? Memang, dan Jong Woon tak peduli, karena Jong Woon yakin Wookie Juga menikmatinya. Dan entah bagaimana menyebut seorang Kim Jong Woon saat diatas ranjang, dia bahkan pernah semalaman tidak menarik keluar 'adik kecilnya' dari sang istri dan melanjutkannya saat mereka terbangun esok pagi. Itu membuat wookie marah padanya.. bahkan semua menceramahinya, termasuk si kembar Lee, Kibum dan Yoona, mereka marah padanya karena 2 hari wookie tak bisa kemana-mana, bahkan berdiri saja dia meringis kesakitan.

"meski kau lelah aku yakin kau tetap menikmatinya chagiya…." Suara baritone Jong Woon dibuat serendah mungkin ditelinga wookie.

"Aggghh….." wookie tersentak saat dirasakan tangan Jong Woon menyelinap kedalam baju piyamanya dan meraba dadanya. "Hyungie jangan nekat…." Wookie berusaha menarik keluar tangan Jong Woon.

"Siapa tau bermain denganmu diruang kerja bisa memberiku banyak ide menciptakan lagu…" Jong Woon terkekeh melihat wajah wookie yang sudah merah padam.

"aku tidak mau hyung…. aku akan semakin tak bisa berjalan jika melakukannya disini….." kata wookie mencoba bangkit dari pangkuan Jong Woon.

"kalau begitu diamlah dulu…." Jong Woon menahan tubuh wookie agar tetap duduk dipangkuannya. "biarkan aku menikmati kebersamaan bersama dengan istriku….. " Jong Woon tersenyum lalu mengecup dagu wookie.

"apa tak lelah memangku ku begini… hmm…?" Tanya wookie membelai pipi Jong Woon.

"pernah aku katakan padamu kan… kau pernah lebih berat dari ini chagiya…." Jong Woon kembali mendekap pinggang wookie dan mendekatkan wajahnya didepan dada wookie.

'HUUUHH'

Jong Woon meniup dada putih wookie yang sudah terexspose didepan matanya karena beberapa kancing piyama wookie berhasil dilepas Jong Woon. Tiupan lembut yang mampu membuat aroma soft citrus khas menguar dari tubuh wookie, aroma therapy bagi Jong Woon disaat Jong Woon sedang gelisah dan memikirkan masalah. Tiupan yang juga mampu membuat wookie memanas.

"aku suka bau tubuhmu….. meski pada akhirnya membuatku mabuk…." Jong Woon menghirup aroma tubuh wookie lalu membenamkan wajahnya didada wookie.

"Agghhh… hyung…gie….." wookie tersentak saat dirasa Jong Woon melakukan sesuatu didadanya.

"…." Tanpa menanggapi sang istri, Jong Woon masih saja mencari kesenangannya sendiri didada wookie.

"Hyungie….." panggil wookie lembut dan membelai kepala Jong Woon yang masih bersembunyi didadanya. "kau selalu melakukannya tapi belum percaya juga jika aku tak punya ASI…? Hmm…?" Tanya wookie lembut dan tersenyum menanggapi ulah Jong Woon padanya.

"You have to give me more baby…." Bisik Jong woon setelah menarik wajahnya dari dada wookie, dengan sekali gerakan diangkatnya tubuh wookie dan membawanya kembali kekamar mereka dengan seringaian yang tercetak jelas disudut bibirnya.

"besok aku ada small test…. Jadi biarkan aku tetap bisa berjalan…. Arra…?" Wookie tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Jong Woon membuat sang suami mempercepat langkahnya.

**.**

**.**

Suara teriakan, dan gumaman para hakseng yeoja langsung terdengar saat Jong Woon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung seoul university, tempatnya kuliah.

'_Jong Woon oppa….'_

'_Jong Woon oppa, anneyong….'_

Sapaan demi sapaan terus terdengar mengikuti langkah Jong Woon, sang artis ternama kita. namun tak 1 pun dari sapaan itu dibalas oleh Jong Woon, Jong Woon berjalan sedikit terburu-buru dengan wajah murung. Kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri koridor lantai 1, dan hanya 1 tujuannya saat ini. Gedung Kesehatan. Gedung yang dihuni oleh hakseng-hakseng dengan kemampuan di atas rata-rata, karena digedung itulah dilahirkan banyak tenaga kesehatan dan dokter-dokter professional, salah satu calonnya adalah Kim Ryeowook, istrinya.

"Jong Woon hyung….." suara teriakan seseorang menghentikan langkah kaki Jong Woon, Jong Woon menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja tengah berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Jung…. Waeyo…?" Tanya Jong Woon pada namja yang dipanggilnya Jung itu.

"tidak salah bertanya padaku…? Aku memang kuliah dibidang kesehatan…. Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan digedung kesehatan…? Bukannya kau ada di fakultas seni bersama Yunho hyung….?" kata sang namja menautkan alisnya lalu menepuk pelan bahu Jong Woon.

"ehm.. aku… aku kemari…." Kata Jong Woon sedikit terbata, yah, Jong Woon tidak memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan dia beri jika saja ada yang bertanya kenapa dia berada disana….?

"apa kau ingin mencari seseorang hyung disini….?" Tanya sang namja lagi sambil menengok kesemua arah seakan mencari seseorang.

'_aku ingin mencari istriku….'_ Jong woon hanya mampu mengatakannya dalam hati meski sebenarnya dia ingin berteriak jika dia ingin bertemu istrinya.

"aku mencari… mencari… onew…."

'_MWO….? Apa tadi kataku…? ONEW….?'_

Jong woon membelalakan matanya saat sadar ucapannya baru saja, dia bilang ingin mencari onew. Bukankah namja itu adalah musuh besarnya…? Setidaknya dia yang menganggapnya begitu,, Bukankah namja itu namja yang paling di kutuk Jong Woon karena selalu saja menempel pada wookie seperti benalu. Kenapa Jong Woon jadi mengatakan jika dia ingin bertemu onew….? Sepertinya onew sedikit membuat Jong Woon terpesona sampai menyebut nama onew untuk menjadi alibi.

"Onew…? Lee JinKi maksudmu….?" Tanya sang namja menautkan alisnya.

"hmm…?" Jong Woon menatap sang namja sedikit bingung. Bagaimana tidak, nama onew saja dia dengar dari sang istri itupun dengan sangat malas, sekarang malah ditanya nama lengkap onew. Mana Jong Woon peduli…? Jong Woon tidak akan pernah peduli…!

"yah Kim Jong Woon kenapa malah melamun…?"

"aiiishhh… Jung YongHwa….. kau itu berisik…" Jong Woon sedikit tersentak karena tepukan YongHwa dipundaknya. "sudahlah… aku harus pergi….." kata Jong Woon lalu kembali melangkah menuju gedung kedokteran, tempat sang istri saat ini.

"dasar artis aneh….." gumam YongHwa menatap Tubuh Jong Woon yang semakin menjauh menuju gedung kedokteran.

'_Jong Woon oppa….'_

'_Jong Woon. Sii….'_

Dan tak berbeda jauh dari tempat sebelumnya, di gedung kesehatan inipun nama Jong Woon sangatlah popular, terbukti baru beberapa langkah Jong Woon masuk dalam gedung kesehatan yeoja-yeoja penghuni gedung kesehatan langsung menyebut-nyebut namanya.

"Yah… anak kecil awas kalau bertemu….." dengus Jong Woon tanpa mempedulikan para fans nya yang terus memanggilnya. sepertinya anak kecil yang dimaksud Jong Woon sungguh sudah merebut semua konsentrasinya pagi ini.

Mereka serasa nyaris pingsan melihat Jong Woon untuk pertama kalinya masuk gedung kesehatan itu, tapi Jong Woon hanya focus pada tujuan awalnya, bertemu wookie. Niatnya bertemu dengan sang istri sudah ditahan sejak dia bangun tidur pagi tadi dan mendapati tempat disampingnya kosong. Wookie sudah berangkat ke kampus saat Jong Woon masih tidur. Rasanya tidak afdol jika tak bertemu wookie saat pagi dan mendapat energy dari bibir manis istrinya itu.

'dddrrrrtttt…..dddrrrttttt…..'

Getaran ponsel disaku blazer Jong Woon membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya, segera diambil ponsel yang mengganggu perjalanannya. Dilihatnya layar ponsel, dan seketika wajah Jong Woon terlihat semakin mendung. Bibirnya mulai maju beberapa centi mengeluarkan hujatan-hujatan tanpa suara, membuat yeoja yang melihatnya semakin terpesona.

'_Neomu kyeopta…..'_

'_Jong Woon oppa manis sekali….'_

_**From : Hye Jin**_

_**Jong Woon oppa…. Oeddiga….?  
Kenapa oppa belum ada dikelas….**_

"Dasar Yeoja tak jelas….. memang kenapa kalau aku tak dikelas…? Memangnya siapa dia… mau tau urusan orang saja….." dengus Jong Woon sambil memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku lagi "asal kau tau…. kau itu hanya yeoja pengganggu….!"

'BUAGGHHH'

"Appoooo….." teriak Jong Woon yang tubuhnya sudah terdampar dengan sangat tidak etis diatas lantai koridor. Karena terus merutuk yeoja bernama Hye Jin, Jong Woon sampai tak melihat seseorang didepannya.

"Jong Woon. Sii….." kata seorang namja yang sepertinya baru saja bertubrukan dengan Jong Woon. Kini dia melangkah mendekati Jong Woon.

"Kau….?" Dengus Jong Woon tak suka saat melihat siapa namja dihadapannya yang kini mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jong Woon. "aku bisa sendiri….." kata Jong Woon ketus menepis tangan sang namja yang terulur untuknya.

"kau baik-baik saja kan…?" Tanya sang namja masih terdengar ramah pada Jong Woon.

"memangnya aku terlihat sekarat…?" cibir Jong Woon menatap sinis kearah sang namja. Namja yang beberapa minggu ini selalu membuatnya uring-uringan tak jelas. Onew.

"sedang mencari siapa kau disini….?" Tanya onew melengkungkan senyumnya, onew tau jika Jong Woon tak suka padanya, tepatnya cemburu, karena dia dekat dengan wookie, dan onew sudah tau betul jika Jong Woon berada disana pasti untuk menemui sang istri.

"untuk apa kau tau…? mau mencari siapa itu urusanku… bukan urusanmu….." lagi-lagi Jong Woon menjawab dengan ketus, sikapnya sebagai artis yang harus selalu ramah pada semua orang sepertinya tak berlaku jika dia dihadapkan pada Hye Jin dan onew.

Onew menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Jong Woon. "ya sudah jika tak mau menjawab….. lagipula tak ada orang selain wookie yang kau cari disni kan...?" kata onew sepelan mungkin agar tak ada yang mendengar.

"dasar kau..."

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu….. anneyong…." Kata onew memotong perkataan Jong Woon dan tersenyum lalu berbalik dan berjalan.

"hei kau…." Panggil Jong Woon saat onew baru akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh.

"…." Tak ada respon dari siapapun, onew juga masih melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Yah kau, namja sipit…." Kata Jong Woon sedikit lebih keras membuatya jadi pusat perhatian, meski sejak awal dia sudah jadi pusat perhatian sih. "yah onew sii…. Aku memanggilmu….!" Teriak Jong Woon lagi membuat Onew berbalik.

"Nugu…? Naega…?" onew menunjuk hidungnya sendiri dengan tampang sok bingungnya.

"memangnnya ada berapa orang bernama onew disini…? Hah…?" dengus Jong Woon menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit.

"tadi kau hanya bilang 'hei kau'…. Mana aku tau jika kau memanggilku…." Kata onew menirukan cara Jong Woon memanggilnya.

"haiisshhh… " Jongwoon mengibaskan tanganya kearah onew. Membuat onew tersenyum.

'_wookie…wookie… ternyata suamimu sungguh kekanakan…..'_ onew kembali menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap ketus Jong Woon padanya. Sungguh pecemburu.

"hai… kau mau kemana….?" Tanya Jong Woon pada onew yang tadi pamit padanya.

"untuk apa kau tau…? aku mau kemana kan urusanku…. Jong Woon sii…." Jawab onew mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"kau….." geram Jong Woon saat mendengar jawaban onew. Oh Jong Woon, bukankah tadi kau juga menjawab seperti itu dan Onew hanya tersenyum….? Kenapa saat onew menjawabmu seperti itu kau marah…? Sungguh senjata makan tuan bukan…?

"Nyunyuuuu….." suara nyaring dari arah belakang Jong Woon membuat kedua namja itu berhenti dari perdebatan.

Jong Woon yang merasa sangat mengenal suara itu menolehkan kepalanya perlahan, dan benar, itu istrinya. Wookie berjalan dengan riang mendekat kearahnya.

"Chagiya….." kata Jong Woon yang lebih seperti bisikan saat wookie berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Hyungie….." tak berbeda jauh dengan Jong Woon, wookie juga hanya berdesis dengan mata yang membulat sempurna karena kaget. "apa yang hyung lakukan disini…?" Tanya wookie masih dengan desissan, dia heran melihat Jong Woon, Untuk apa suaminya disana…?

"aku mencarimu…." Kata Jong Woon pelan, okay, sepertinya jika bicara dan berbisik justru akan menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"mencariku untuk apa….?" Tanya wookie bingung, kenapa Jong Woon mencarinya sampai harus mendatangi gedung tempatnya kuliah…?

"aku mau membuat perhitungan denganmu…." Kata Jong Woon menunjuk kening wookie dengan wajah cemberut.

"apa sih….?" Dengus wookie. sementara Jong Woon dan wookie sedang riibut kecil, onew yang ada diantara mereka hanya bisa tersenyum heran. Sungguh childish suami-istri dihadapannya itu.

"ehem…ehem…." Suara onew seketika membuat pasangan childish –menurut onew- itu menoleh. "tembokkah aku berada disini….?" Kata onew mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"ahh iya… nyunyu…." Kata wookie tersenyum manis pada onew.

"Mwo…? Nyunyu…?" pekik Jong Woon menatap onew dan wookie bergantian.

"kenapa…?" wookie menoleh menatap Jong Woon yang seakan memasang wajah tak terima.

"kau memanggilnya nyunyu….?"

"Ne…. itu panggilan sayangku untuk onew….." kata wookie dengan santainya sambil melangkah mendekati onew dan menggamit lengan onew dengan mesranya.

"Mwoya….?" Kini suara Jong Woon benar-benar terdengar menggelegar, sampai dia harus membungkuk meminta maaf atas suaranya yang mungkin mengganggu itu. "pang..panggilan sayaang...?" desis Jong Woon.

"Nyunyu…. Kau ada kelas…?" Tanya wookie pada onew dengan nada suara dibuat semanja mungkin dan mengabaikan Jong Woon yang kini semakin muram menatapnya.

"anniya…. Waeyo…? ingin kuantarkan kemana…? Hmm…" Onew menjawab dengan lembut dan mengangkat dagunya kearah wookie.

"sudah hafal… eoh…?" wookie terkekeh pelan. Dan wookie terkekeh karena melihat raut wajah Jong Woon yang sudah tak karu-karuan melihatnya mesra dengan namja lain.

"aku menghafal semua tentangmu bahkan diluar kepala…." Kata onew mengacak rambut wookie.

'PLAKKK'

Jong woon yang sudah sangat sangat kesal karena cemburu menepis tangan onew yang tengah mengacak rambut wookie. membuat onew justru tersenyum semakin lebar, yah setidaknya dengan sikap Jong Woon itu dia tau kalau Jong Woon sungguh mencintai wookie, bahkan dia tak peduli jika hakseng lain curiga karena Jong Woon begitu terlihat cemburu melihat wookie bersama onew.

"jangan mengambil kesempatan kau anak kecil….. dia sudah punya suami…." Hardik Jong Woon pelan pada onew namun terdengar galak dan penuh penekanan. Yah, wookie sudah mengatakan pada Jong Woon jika onew sudah tau tentang mereka jadi Jong Woon tak segan-segan menyebut wookie istrinya dihadapan onew.

"dia dulu yang mendatangiku…. Bahkan memberiku panggilan sayang…." Jawab onew santai dan mengulas senyum jahilnya membuat Jong Woon semakin seperti ayam di dalam oven.

"haiisshhh… sudahlah…." Lerai wookie yang sebenarnya kini menahan tawanya melihat kecemburuan Jong Woon "Nyunyu kajja….. antar aku ke perpustakaan…." Kata wookie menarik lengan onew.

"yah..yah kalian…." Panggil Jong Woon saat wookie sudah menarik lengan onew.

"perhitunganya nanti malam saja… ne…?" kata wookie dengan sangat pelan namun menggoda membuat Jong Woon membelalak.

"kami pergi dulu Jong Woon sii…." Pamit onew lalu melangkah disamping wookie yang masih saja menggamit lengannya. "ahh… wookie, disini panas sekali ya….." kata onew dibuat sekeras mungkin agar Jong Woon mendengarnya sambil terus berjalan menjauh.

"aiiishhh… awas kau namja sipit…. Berani sekali kau menyentuh istriku…." Cibir Jong Woon semakin kesal, wajahnya bahkan sudah merah padam. "awas kau chagiya… kubuat kau tak bisa jalan besok…" Jong Woon memicingkan matanya menatap tubuh istrinya yang sudah menghilang dikoridor.

**.**

**.**

'Tuk..Tuk..Tuk…'

Jong Woon mengetuk-ketukan jarinya keatas meja kelas dan menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan lainnya, berulang kali dihembuskan nafas berat dari mulutnya. Wajah tampannya terlihat kusut dan malas, pandangan matanya menatap kosong kearah depan.

"Hyung…." panggil seorang namja pada Jong Woon. Jung Yunho.

"…." Tak ada respon dari Jong woon, Jong woon masih saja terlihat melamun.

"Kim Jong Woon. Sii…." Teriak Yunho ditelinga Jong Woon membuat Jong Woon terlonjak kaget.

"Yah, Jung Yunho…. Kau mau membuatku tuli… eoh…? Atau mau mengajakku berkelahi…?" bentak Jong Woon dengan nada kesal karena Yunho membuatnya kaget.

"kau yang mengajakku riibut…. Dipanggil tak menjawab…." Jawab Yunho yang juga mendengus kesal pada Jong Woon "apa yang kau pikirkan… dari tadi melamun tak jelas…..?" Tanya Yunho kini duduk dibangku tepat dibelakang Jong Woon.

"Jung… aku sedang malas berdebat….." kata Jong Woon pelan lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Pikirannya masih mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Saat dia pergi ke gedung kesehatan untuk bertemu seorang namja mungil kesayangannya, ya, bertemu wookie, sang istri. Tapi sepertinya datang ke gedung itu membuatnya gelisah dan geram sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, jika disana dia melihat istri tercinta justru terlihat mesra dengan namja lain, dan bahkan memberikan sang namja panggilan sayang. Oh ayolah…. Dengan sang appa saja dia cemburu apalagi dengan orang lain seperti onew…. Jika saja bisa terlihat, maka sekarang semua akan melihat tubuh Jong Woon berkobar penuh api karena cemburu.

"Hyung…. jika kau ada masalah, aku tak keberatan mendengarnya…. " kata Yunho masih menatap Jong Woon yang terlihat malas menatap kearah luar.

"hmm…." Hanya gumaman itu yang dilontarkan Jong Woon.

"ayolah hyung…. sejak kapan kau sungkan begitu padaku….?" Kata Yunho lagi, yah, Yunho cukup prihatin dengan raut wajah Jong Woon yang sudah tak jelas seperti itu.

"Jong Woon opaaaa…."

"Aiiishhhsss….." dengus Yunho saat mendengar suara yeoja masuk dalam kelas mereka dan memanggil nama Jong Woon dengan nada sok manja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hye Jin.

"haaahhh… berat sekali sih hari-hariku….." desah Jong Woon bosan, bukannya dekat dengan sang istri malah ditempel yeoja tak jelas seperti Hye Jin.

"Jong Woon oppa….." panggil Hye Jin –sok manja- pada Jong Woon dan duduk didepan Jong Woon.

"Jangan mengganggunya Jin…. Dia malas padamu…." Kata Yunho sinis pada Hye Jin, mendengar kata-kata Yunho Jong Woon mengangkat sudut bibirnya, syukurlah masih ada orang yang bisa melihat wujud asli artis kacangan itu.

"Hey Jung Yunho…. Kau yang jangan mengganggu… aku tak ada urusan denganmu….!" Bentak Hye Jin galak pada Yunho yang hanya dibalas senyuman remeh.

"siapa juga yang mau punya urusan dengan artis kacangan sepertimu….. tak ada gunanya…." Kata Yunho santai namun terkesan menyindir.

"diam saja kau Jung Yunho….." bentak Hye jin semakin geram, Hye Jin memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jong Woon didepannya. "Opp…."

"benar kata Yunho…. Aku malas padamu….." jawab Jong woon sebelum Hye Jin menyeleseikan kalimatnya. Membuat Hye Jin terbelalak kaget dan memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"hahahaha… apa kataku, dia itu malas padamu…!" Yunho dengan bangganya tertawa mendengar ucapan Jong Woon pada Hye Jin.

"Diam kau…."

"ahh… aku keluar kelas saja ah…. Ada artis kacangan marah….." kata Yunho dengan santai lalu berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan bangkunya.

"dasar namja aneh….!" Bentak hye Jin kesal pada Yunho yang hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Hyung…. hati-hati karriermu bisa rusak kalau dekat dengan artis kacangan lhoo…." Yunho berbalik sejenak lalu kembali melangkah keluar kelas entah kemana.

"Jong Woon oppa….." panggil Hye Jin kini beralih pada namja pujaan hatinya yang terlihat sedang melamun.

'Tuk…Tuk…Tuk…'

Jong Woon masih saja mengetuk-ketukan jarinya diatas meja tanpa menanggapi Hye Jin yang sejak tadi bersikap manja padanya dan mencari perhatiannya. Hye Jin semakin kesal saat Jong Woon bahkan tak menoleh kearahnya dan justru menggumam kecil.

'_eh….cincin yang dipakai Jong Woon oppa seperti cincin pernikahan….. tapi bukannya Jong Woon oppa tidak punya kekasih….'_

Hye Jin sedikit menaikan alisnya saat matanya tanpa sengaja melihat cincin emas yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kanan Jong Woon.

"oppa…." Panggil Hye Jin sambil menyentuh bahu Jong Woon membuat Jong Woon menoleh malas.

"apa…?" Tanya Jong Woon dengan nada dingin pada Hye Jin membuat yeoja itu cemberut.

"oppa sedang melamunkan apa…? Apakah oppa punya masalah…?" Tanya Hye Jin dengan nada yang diyakini Jong Woon hanyalah nada yang dibuat-buat perhatian.

"bukan urusanmu…!" kata Jong Woon tajam, lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela.

'drrrttt…..dddrrtttt…..'

"oppa…."

"ya… hye jin. Sii jangan ganggu aku…!" bentak Jong Woon sekali lagi.

'_aku kan hanya mau bilang kalau hp mu bergetar…..'_ dengus Hye Jin dalam hati.

Sepertinya Jong Woon terlalu serius dengan lamunannya tentang sang istri yang terlihat akrab dengan namja lain sampai-sampai ponselnya yang bergetar pun seperti tak disadarinya. Hye Jin yang terlihat semakin jengah karena terus diacuhkan oleh jong woon kini berdiri dan berniat keluar dari kelas, namun dia terdiam bahkan sebelum kakinya sempat melangkah.

'_itu…. siapa ya….?'_ Batin Hye Jin saat menatap layar ponsel Jong Woon yang berkedip karena adanya panggilan masuk namun tak disadari jong woon. Terlihat foto Jong Woon dengan seorang namja, mereka terlihat mesra bahkan Jong Woon terlihat mencium pipi namja difoto itu dan yang membuat hye jin semakin penasaran, karena mereka memakai cincin yang sama dengan cincin yang Jong Woon pakai saat ini.

"oppa aku keluar… Ne…." kata hye Jin pelan lalu melangkah meninggalkan kelas.

"terserah…!" dengus Jong Woon malas. Otaknya masih memikirkan sang istri yang sekarang bisa dipastikan sedang bersama onew. "aarrhhh….. chagiya, kau harus membayar semuanya nanti malam….." desah Jong Woon terdengar frustasi.

**.**

**.**

_**_ Incheon…_**_

"wwwuuuuahhhhhh…. Aku bosaaaaannn…" teriakan dan desahan terdengar dari bibir seoarang namja tinggi yang membuatnya mendapat jitakan dari namja lainnya.

"yah Kim Kyuhyun….. bisakah kau tidak berteriak begitu….? Kau seperti orang gila…." Hardik seorang namja lainnya yang sedang tiduran disamping Kyuhyun.

"heh henry mochi….. aku bosan…. Sudah 2 bulan ini wookie hyung pindah ke seoul…. Aku sungguh kesepian… mana Minnie noona ikut kesana….." kata Kyuhyun lebih mirip sebuah keluhan.

"yah… akhir pekan kemarin kan Minnie noona pulang ke incheon…. Dan karena itu kau membatalkan janjimu main badminton denganku….." kali ini wajah china henry yang terlihat tertekuk.

"yah…. Mochi, kau pikiir lucu apa, aku menghabiskan waktu bersamamu sementara ada kekasihku disini….? Jangan berharap lebih…." Kyuhyun mendengus dan menepuk pundak Henry.

"jika bicara bosan, aku lebih bosan daripada kau….. kekasih saja aku tak punya….." cibir henry memajukan bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"makanya cepatlah bertindak sebelum yoona noona disambar namja lain….." kata Kyu ditengah tawanya.

"bertemu saja sudah tidak pernah lagi, bagaimana aku mau bicara padanya….?" Keluh henry menggulingkan badannya sehingga kini jadi tengkurap.

"yah… bagaimana caranya dong… kau kan namja… carilah cara supaya yeoja pujaanmu itu tau perasaanmu…" kata Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"kau sendiri… bagaimana dulu saat menyatakannya pada Minnie noona…?" Tanya henry menoleh menatap Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"hmm… pertama aku menyatakan cintaku, Minnie noona menolakku…." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan dan melirik Henry.

"Jjinjaro…? Minnie noona menolakmu kyu…?" kaget henry, kembali digulingkan badannya hingga menghadap kesamping menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ne… karena waktu itu aku masih SMP, jadi Minnie noona pasti berfikir 2X untuk menerima cinta dari namja yang lebih muda darinya….."kata Kyuhyun mengingat bagaimana dulu sungmin sempat menolaknya.

"Heh, setan Incheon…. Yoona noona kan juga lebih tua dariku, jangan-jangan aku juga ditolak olehnya…." Dengus Henry terdengar pessimist. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum, temannya itu memang belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya.

"jika nasibmu sama dengan nasibku, berarti yoona noona akan jadi kekasihmu….." kata Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis menatap sang sahabat yang masih saja mendengus.

"maksudmu….?" Tanya Henry bingung. Sungguh masalah cinta membuatnya tak mengerti.

"yah mochi….. aku sempat ditolak Minnie noona, tapi karena aku gigih dan tak menyerah mengejar cintanya akhirnya Minnie noona luluh padaku dan mau menerima cintaku kan…?" Kyuhyun mengulas senyum manisnya mengingat masa dimana dia berjuang mendapatkan cinta sungmin.

**.**

_#FlashBack#_

"_huuhh….." Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya saat memasuki rumah._

"_Kyunnie… waeyo…?" Tanya wookie yang melihat wajah kusut Kyuhyun. "kemari…. Jika kau ada masalah cerita pada hyung…." wookie menepuk sofa disampingnya mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk._

"_hyuung…." Kata Kyuhyun pelan menatap wookie dengan tatapan nanar._

"_waeyo kyu….? Apa yang terjadi….?" Wookie yang sedikit bingung dengan sikap dongsaengnya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut sang dongsaeng._

"_Minnie noona…." Kata Kyu menggentungkan kalimatnya membuat wookie mengernyit heran._

"_iya… kenapa dengan minni noona….?"_

"_dia menolak cintaku lagi hyung…." Kyuhyun seketika memeluk tubuh kecil hyungnya, meski dia masih kelas 3 SMP dan wookie kelas 2 SMU tapi tubuh mereka sama besar, bahkan kyuhyun lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari wookie._

"_uljjima ne kyu…." Wookie tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Kyuhyun yang bersembunyi dilehernya "hyung yakin Minnie noona bukannya menolakmu…. Tapi hanya ingin mengujimu…." Kata wookie lembut._

"_Maksud hyung…?" Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya dari leher wookie._

"_setiap orang pasti akan berusaha mendapatkan yang terbaik sebagai pendamping…. Termasuk Minnie noona, dia hanya ingin tau seberapa besar rasa cintamu padanya…. Selain karena kau jauh lebih muda, kalian juga belum terlalu saling mengenal….. hyung yakin Minnie noona hanya ingin melihat kesungguhanmu….." wookie masih membelai kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut._

"_jjinjaro hyung….?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar._

"_hmm… percayalah pada hyung…. karena itu bersikaplah dewasa dan tunjukan kesungguhanmu pada Minnie noona….." wookie mengulas senyum manis membuat kyuhyun ikut tersenyum._

_._

_Sungmin sudah duduk disebuah taman bermain, kemarin wookie mengiriminya pesan dan mengajaknya pergi ketaman bermain. Dan sungmin sudah sampai sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, dengan dress berwarna pink lembut, dipadu bando berwarna senada membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik, rambut panjang hitam itu sesekali tertiup angin._

"_noona….." suara bass seseorang sedikit mengagetkan sungmin, membuat sungmin menoleh._

"_k…kyu…kyunnie…." Mata sungmin terbelalak menatap namja yang berdiri didepannya, _

_Sungmin bukan hanya sedikit kaget karena Kyuhyun yang datang bukannya wookie tapi juga kaget dengan penampilan Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengenakan celana jeans hitam, dengan kemeja putih bersih lengan panjang yang digulung hingga batas siku, kacamata baca yang bertengger manis di atas hidungnya menambah kesan tampan, Kyuhyun terlihat dewasa dimata sungmin tak terlihat anak itu masih SMP._

"_ayo noona….." kata Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya kearah sungmin dan tersenyum._

"_ayo kemana kyu…?" Tanya sungmin sedikit heran._

"_bukankah kita sedang ditaman bermain…. Untuk apa hanya duduk disini saja….?" Kata Kyuhyun lagi masih dengan senyum manis, membuat sungmin menjadi salah tingkah._

"_tapi kyu…."_

"_atau noona ingin aku menggendong noona supaya noona mau ikut denganku….?" Tanya Kyu dengan nada jahilnya membuat semburat merah di pipi sungmin semakin jelas._

"_Ne….." kata sungmin buru-buru lalu berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun._

_Sepanjang jalan menuju arena permainan sungmin dan kyuhyun hanya saling diam, namun keduanya sama-sama saling mencuri pandang, mengagumi penampilan satu sama lain. dan seandainya saja terdengar, mungkin mereka bisa mendengar detak jantung mereka yang sama-sama berdebum didalam dada._

"_kyu…." Panggil sungmin pela membuat Kyu menoleh._

"_hmm…."_

"_wookie mana…? Kenapa kau yang menemuiku….?" Tanya sungmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun._

"_Wookie hyung sedang mendengarkan acara radio favoritnya… dia yakin Jong Woon kembali menduduki tangga lagu minggu ini…." Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum "karena itu akulah yang datang…."_

"_kenapa dia tak memberi tahuku…?" gumam sungmin pelan._

"_sekarang kan noona sudah tau…." jawab Kyuhyun enteng, membuat sungmin cemberut. Dan itu sangat cantik dimata Kyuhyun._

"_dasaar wookie….!" rutuk sungmin pada wookie yang dengan seenaknya membatalkan rencana hanya karena artis pujaannya itu._

"_Noona… ayo naik bebek air…." Kata Kyuhyun menyenggol bahu sungmin membuat sungmin kaget._

"_ahh… ne….." jawab sungmin mengangguk._

_Setelahnya Kyuhyun dan sungmin menyewa sebuah permainan perahu bebek, perahu yang akan digunakan untuk mengelilingi danau yang cukup luas di taman bermain itu._

"_noona….. kau tidak usah menginjak pedalnya…. Biar aku saja…." Kata Kyu saat mereka akan menjalankan perahu bebek yang mereka naiki._

"_tapi nanti kau lelah kyu jika mengayuhnya sendiri….." kata sungmin berusaha menolak._

"_menunggu noona menerima cintaku saja aku tak pernah lelah, apalagi hanya mengayuh perahu seperti ini….. tak akan terasa…." Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum, membuat sungmin sedikit tercekat, namun wajahnya terlihat merona._

"_kau yakin kyu…?" Tanya sungmin yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Kyuhyun._

_Dan kyuhyunpun mulai mengayuh perahu bebek yang mereka naiki dengan perlahan, perahu berjalan tenang diatas danau yang cukup jernih puas menjelajahi danau kini keduanya turun dan berjalan ketaman didekat danau._

"_Kyu…. Kenapa berhenti….?" Kaget sungmin karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan._

"_You are so beautiful to me….." Kyuhyun meraih jemari sungmin dan melantunkan sebait lagu dengan suaranya yang khas, terdengar sangat merdu._

"_Kyuu…." Sungmin membelalakan matanya saat melihat Kyuhyun mengubah posisi berdirinya menjadi posisi berlutut, _

"_You are so beautiful… to me….." kembali suara bass merdu Kyuhyun terdengar melantunkan lagu yang sama dan masih dengan menggenggam jemari sungmin, membuat sungmin merona._

"_Kyuunniee…." Sungmin seakan shock melihat sikap kyuhyun. Karena kini banyak orang yang menatap kearah mereka._

"_Noona, lihatlah itu….." kata Kyuhyun menunjuk ke suatu arah ditaman itu._

'_Lee Sungmin….''saranghaeyo'_

_Sungmin semakin tersentak kaget saat melihat rangkaian kalimat itu tersusun sangat rapi, dan itu tersusun dari bunga adelin, bunga yang hanya tumbuh didataran tinggi jepang. Bagaimna mungkin bisa ada bunga adelin di seoul…?_

"_ini kan…..?"_

"_Ne… itu bunga adelin….." kata kyuhyun memotong kata-kata sungmin. "bunga yang melambangkan ketulusan dan kesungguhan… dan seperti itulah aku noona…. Yang selalu mengejarmu dengan kesungguhan dan ketulusan cintaku….." kata Kyuhyun menatap sungmin dengan tatapan lembutnya._

"_bagaimana ada bunga adelin di seoul…..? bukankah bunga ini hanya ada dijepang….?" Tanya sungmin masih tak percaya dengan keberadaan bunga adelin itu._

"_Jangankan hanya dijepang, untuk membuatmu percaya jika aku sungguh-sungguh padamu, lebih dari inipun akan aku lakukan noona…." Jawab Kyuhyun membuat sungmin sedikit kaget, _

"_Kyuuniee…." ditatapnya mata coklat kelam milik namja muda itu, terpancar kesungguhan. Bahkan sejak pertama kyu menyatakan cintanya pun sungmin sudah melihat kesungguhan itu, dan tak berubah sampai sekarang._

"_Noona, saranghae…. Maukah noona menjadi kekasihku….?" Kata Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya. Dadanya berdegub kencang, sejenak kekhawatiran menyelimutinya, ini ke tiga kalinya Kyuhyun menyatakan cinta pada sungmin, dia takut jika sungmin kembali menolaknya._

"_yang ingin kau jadikan kekasihmu itu aku atau tanah kyu….?" Tanya sungmin dengan nada jahil membuat Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya._

"_tentu saja noona…." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan polosnya. yah, sedewasa apapun penampilan Kyuhyun dia tetaplah anak SMP._

"_coba ulangi sekali lagi…." Kata sungmin membuat Kyuhyun sedikit melotot._

"_hmm… Sungmin noona… saranghae, maukah noona menjadi kekasihku….?" Tanya Kyuhyun kini dengan menatap gadis yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu._

"_hhhmmm…. Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak lagi seseorang yang sudah membuktikan ketulusannya padaku…."kata sungmin tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun._

"_jadi noona….?"_

"_Ne…. noona mau jadi kekasihmu….." jawab Sungmin mengangguk._

"_Gomawo noona…." Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan meyambar tubuh sungmin dalam pelukan_

"_aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu kyu…. Kau sudah menunjukan kesungguhan dan ketulusanmu padaku….. mulai sekarang bisakah aku menitipkan hatiku padamu…?" Tanya sungmin membelai wajah namja muda yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya._

"_berikan hati noona padaku… aku akan menjaganya dan tidak akan meyakitinya noona…." Kata Kyu mengulas senyuman manisnya._

__CHU__

"_gomawo chagiya…." Sungmin mengecup kening Kyuhyun lalau memeluk tubuh tinggi kekasihnya itu._

_#FlashBack end#_

_**.**_

"haaahhh….. tapi apa nasibku akan sama sepertimu…..?" Tanya Henry kini ikut menatap langit-langit kamar Kyuhyun. yah... sejak semua pindah ke seoul henry jadi sering menginap di rumah kyuhyun.

"kurasa nasibmu bisa jauh lebih baik dariku mochi…." Kata Kyuhyun terdengar sangat tulus untuk sang sahabat.

"kau yakin….?"

"ne… yakin… kau kan namja yang baik, hanya orang bodoh yang tak mau padamu…. Aku yakin kau akan jauh lebih beruntung dariku nanti…." Kata Kyuhyun menepuk kepala henry pelan dan tersenyum.

"waahh kyuu…. Kau sungguh sahabatku yang baik…" henry memiringkan badannya dan memeluk tubuh kyuhyun disampingnya.

"meski kadang dan sering kau membuatku kesal, tapi kau tetaplah sahabat dan saudara terbaik yang pernah aku punya….." Kyuhyun membalas pelukan sahabat tercintanya itu.

'KLEEKK'

"Kim Kyuhyun…. Jadi seperti ini kau…? Saat tak ada Minnie kau selingkuh dengan mochi china….?" Suara seseorang membuat Kyuhyun dan Henry melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menoleh kearah pintu.

"Hyuuuunnngggg…." Teriak Kyuhyun langsung meloncat dari ranjangnya.

"Wookieee hyuuungg….." henry tak mau kalah juga meloncat dari ranjang kyu dan berlari kearah pintu.

"Hyuuunnngg…. Bogoshipo…." Kyuhyun seketika memeluk erat tubuh wookie yang sudah 2 bulan ini tak dilihatnya.

"Hyuungg…." Henry ikut menyambar tubuh wookie dalam dekapan.

"Ne… ne… hyung juga merindukan kalian….." kata wookie lembut, diusapnya punggung kedua dongsaengnya itu. wookie tersenyum melihat sikap henry dan Kyuhyun. Tak berubah.

'PLAKKK'

'PLAKKK'

"apppooooooo….." teriak Kyuhyun dan henry kompak saat merasa punggung mereka dipukul.

"jangan suka peluk-peluk istri orang…!" suara baritone merdu itu seketika membuat kyu dan henry cemberut. Jong Woon menepuk punggung namja-namja itu baru saja.

"dia kan tetap saja hyungku….." dengus Kyuhyun tak terima.

"benar… sebelun hyung kan kami dulu yang bersama wookie hyung…." kali ini henry ikut protes yang didukung anggukan berulang dari Kyuhyun.

"dan aku tak peduli…. Yang jelas aku tak suka istriku dipeluk-peluk namja lain…." kata Jong Woon memajukan dagunya kearah henry dan Kyuhyun.

"sudah…sudah…. Chagiya mengalahlah pada dongsaengmu…" wookie menarik lengan Jong Woon sambil terkikik. Sungguh suami dan dongsaengnya itu tak pernah akur, selalu saja memperebutkannya.

"dasar artis….." dengus Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Jong Woon.

"Kau…"

"Hyungie…" panggil wookie pelan menghentikan aksi riibut Jong Woon dan kedua dongsaengnya itu "ayo letakan barang kekamar…." Kata wookie menarik Jong Woon menuju kamar mereka dirumah ini.

**.**

**.**

"Kyunnie berhenti menatap hyung seperti itu….." kata wookie pada Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya dan terus menatapnya sejak tadi.

Setelah wookie dan Jong Woon membereskan barang mereka dikamar, semuanya turun ke ruang keluarga, dan sejak wookie duduk, Kyuhyun terus saja menatap hyungnya itu, terkadang dengan senyum, kadang juga cemberut, dan meski wookie sedang menatap TV dia tau jika sang dongsaeng menatapnya tanpa henti sejak tadi.

"aku senang hyung pulang….." jawab Kyu nyengir tak jelas.

"tapi tak harus memandangi hyung sampai seperti itu kan….? Hmm…?" wookie menoleh menatap sang dongsaeng disampingnya. Jika saja saat ini Jong Woon sedang tidak menerima telepon di luar pasti akan terjadi perang karena istrinya dipandang namja lain.

"aku kan rindu padamu hyung…. 2 bulan kau tak pulang ke Incheon…. " kata Kyuhyun lalu mendengus pelan membuat wookie terkekeh.

"yang penting kan kekasihmu itu pulang kyu…. Bukankah Minnie noona yang paling kau rindukan…?" Kata wookie membelai rambut ikal Kyuhyun.

"tapi aku kan juga merindukanmu hyung…." kata kyuhyun merajuk dan terus menempel disisi wookie membuat wookie geleng-geleng, sungguh manja dongsaengnya itu.

"Miandhe… hyung baru bisa pulang ke Incheon sekarang…. Jadwal kuliah hyung sangat padat…. Belum lagi kerjaan Jong Woon hyung yang juga banyak….. dia bahkan harus ke studio saat akhir pekan…" kata Wookie memberikan alasan yang masih saja membuat wajah kyu cemberut.

"seperti itulah dia wookie…." sahut kangin yang juga sedang menonton TV bersama sambil mengangkat dagunya kearah si magnae.

"yah… appa, Kyu kan kesepian…. Semuanya ke seoul….. masak aku hanya ditinggal dengan mochi jelek itu…." cibir Kyuhyun mengatai henry yang sejak tadi masih sibuk didapur untuk membuat susu panas.

"masak sih mochi jelek…? Bukatinya saja tadi kau memeluknya mesra begitu…." Kata Wookie jahil membuat mata Kyu menyipit tanda tak terima.

"yah Hyung….. seandainya aku ini sepertimu juga aku pilih-pilih namja hyung…." dengus Kyuhyun membuat wookie terkekeh.

"kau sendiri yang bilang kan, hanya orang bodohlah yang tak mau pada henry…. Jika kau bilang begitu itu kan artinya kau…." Wookie menggentungkan kalimatnya.

"yahhh…. Hyung kau berfikir aku bodoh….?" Protes kyu tak terima sambil mendorong bahu wookie.

'PUK…'

Kepala Kyunhyun terdorong pelang kebelakang saat sebuah sentuhan mendorong keningnya.

"sudah kubilang…. Jangan ganggu istri orang…!" suara baritone Jong Woon membuat tanduk siluman di kepala Kyuhyun mulai kelihatan.

"Yak kau Kim Jong Woon…" geram Kyuhyun memukul bahu Jong Woon yang dengan seenaknya duduk menengahi nya dan wookie.

"jangan teriak malam-malam kyu… tetangga mu bisa terbangun….." kata Jong Woon pelan dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Haaaiiisshhh…. Dasar artis kekanakan…." Cibir Kyuhyun lalu berdiri dan berpindah duduk di samping Leeteuk yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum heran melihat tingkah menantu dan anak bungsunya. Tak bisa akur.

"siapa yang lebih kekanakan…?" cibir Jong Woon tak mau kalah.

"tentu saja kau hyung…." kata Kyuhyun menyentak.

"Ka….hmmmppp…." dan kata-kata Jong Woon kembali tertelan saat wookie dengan segera menutup mulut Jong Woon dengan telapak tangannya.

"kalian berdua itu tidak ada bedanya….. kekanakan….." kata wookie menatap tajam kearah Jong Woon dan Kyuhyun bergantian "diam atau….."

"aku diam hyung…." potong Kyuhyun segera.

"Kau…? Mau diam atau…."

"…." Jong Woon mengangguk cepat untuk menghentikan ancaman wookie padanya.

"bagus…. Sekarang diamlah…. Aku pusing menghadapi kalian…." Kata wookie melepaskan tangannya dari mulut jong woon dan menyandar malas di sofa.

"huuuhh….. kau memang bisa diandalkan wookie…." kata Kangin chaotic dan tersenyum tipis.

"chagiya…. Bagaimana keadaan hankyung dan heenim….?" Tanya Leeteuk pada wookie setelah perang antara menantu dan anaknya itu berhenti

"sehat umma…. Kami semua sehat…." Jawab wookie menyandarkan diri didalam rangkulan Jong Woon.

"semua masih baik-baik saja kan chagiya….? Hubungan kalian masih baik-baik saja kan…?" Tanya leeteuk lagi, terdengar nada kekhawatiran dari nada suaranya.

"ne umma…. Aku dan hyungie baik-baik saja…. Kami selalu baik-baik saja….." jawab wookie tersenyum berusaha membuat sang umma sedikit lega.

"umma tenang saja…. Aku pasti menjaga istriku dengan baik…." timpal Jong Woon sambil membelai lengan wookie dalam dekapannya.

"Ne… umma percaya padamu Jong…. Kau pasti bisa menjaga wookie dengan baik…." Leeteuk tersenyum menatap Jong Woon dan wookie. hatinya sungguh bahagia melihat wookienya kini mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

"UWAAAAAAAA… KYUUUU TOLONG…. AHJJUMAAA….. AHJUSSI….. TOLOOONNGGG HENLYYYY…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

To be continued bukan Tubercollossis.

Thank you very much….  
I know this is a bad story…..

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**yes, this is Lody- gege...  
i don't know, why my story is lost...  
i think this fandom was delete it...**_

_**and, i'll try to re-post this story from beggining...**_

jadi, berharap saja FF gege tidak didelete lagi...  
maaf, kalau riviewnya gga di bales... soalnya dulu udah pernah... :D

_Thank You_

_**( Xie-Xie da zhi hao….. Wo Ai ni….)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Sebelumnya….._

_._

"_UWAAAAAAAA… KYUUUU TOLONG…. AHJJUMAAA….. AHJUSSI….. TOLOOONNGGG HENLYYYY…."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**My Lovely Idol…..**

by : Lody Charming

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang sedang popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"UWAAAAAAAA… KYUUUU TOLONG…. AHJJUMAAA….. AHJUSSI….. TOLOOONNGGG HENLYYYY…."

Teriakan dari arah dapur membuat semua tersentak, teriakan yang begitu keras dan terdengar seperti dalam sebuah tekanan.

"henly-yah….." gumam Leeteuk dengan wajah panic.

"henry… ada apa nak….?" Kangin yang tak kalah panic segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menuju dapur. Yang lain segera mengikuti langkah kangin kedapur.

"henry…. Henry ada apa….?" Leeteuk mempercepat langkahnya.

"AHJJUMAAA….. KYUUU….. WAAAA….. TOLONG HENLYYY…." Kembali teriakan mengerikan dari henry semakin membuat yang lain panic.

'BRAKKK'

"henry-yah….." panggil kangin saat sampai di dapur, saking terburu-buru tubuhnya menabrak kursi diruang makan.

"Ahjjusiii…." Kata henry pelan saat melihat Kangin masuk kedapur, wajah henry sudah bersemu merah dan terus meringis.

"Henry…. Henry waeyo….?" tanya wookie khawatir dan mendekati Henry yang masih berdiri didekat wastafel.

"mochi kau kenapa…?" reaksi yang tak kalah panic juga ditunjukan Kyuhyun mendengar sahabatnya berteriak sekencang itu.

"aku…. Aku…." Kata Henry sedikit terbata.

"apa hen….?"

"Aku disengat lebah….. lihat tangan henly bengkaak….." kata henry mengacungkan jari telunjuk kananya yang berukuran 2X jari tengah.

"Wee…?" semua membelalakan matanya.

"Jadi kau berteriak begitu hanya karena disengat lebah…?" Tanya Kyu dengan exspresi anehnya "yah… mochi, china, jelek, cadel…. Tidak adakah hal yang mengerikan untuk kau sampaikan….? Kau hanya disengat lebah tapi berteriak seakan kau sudah membakar rumahku…" dengus Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

"astaga…. Tidak adakah yang bisa benar-benar dewasa….." Kangin duduk disalah satu kursi ruang makan dan menggeleng heran.

Sungguh entah bagaimana Kangin harus mengutarakannya, dia sungguh heran orang-orang yang ada disekitar keluarganya. Mereka semua berkepribadian ganda, dari Kyuhyun yang menjadi sungguh manja saat ditengah keluarga, wookie yang marah hanya karena hal kecil yang kekanakan, sampai sang menantu yang seorang artis terkenal itupun menjadi begitu kekanakan saat berada ditengah keluarga di Incheon, selalu bertengkar dengan Kyu karena masalah sepele, tak ada yang mau mengalah jika tak ada yang membentaknya, dan kini henry, sahabat kyuhyun yang sudah dianggap anak bungsu oleh Kangin dan Leeteuk, berteriak begitu histeris membuat semua panic hanya karena disengat lebah. Sungguh keluarga Kangin itu ajaib.

"henry…. Bisakah kau tidak teriak begitu kencang…? Ahjjuma kira kau kenapa-kenapa chagiya…" kata leeteuk lembut pada henry saat sedang mengobati jari henry yang membesar itu.

"habis henly kan kaget ahjjumma… mana sakit…." Dengus henry bersikeras.

"aiigooo henry…henry…." Wookie hanya menggeleng dan membelai rambut henry lembut.

"dasar china tidak jelas…" cibir Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Sementara Jong woon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Mungkin JOng Woon merasa jika sikap Henry saat ini tak jauh berbeda dengan sikapnya, sungguh kekanakan.

**.**

**.**

Henry berjalan turun dari lantai 2 menuju meja makan dengan wajah memerah dan sedikit terengah. Dimeja makan sudah ada Kangin, Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun.

"henry yah… waeyo….?" Tanya kangin saat henry duduk disebelah Kyuhyun masih dengan exspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"anniya ahjjusi….." jawab Henry menggeleng tapi terlihat ada raut kekagetan dari wajahnya.

"henly… gwenchana….?" Tanya leeteuk pada namja muda itu ynag hanya dibalas gelengan kepala pelan.

"mochi kau ini kenapa….? Jangan membuat kami panic…. Jangan bilang kau disengat lebah lagi…." Cibir Kyuhyun yang langsung dapat death glare dari Leeteuk.

'_ini lebih dari sengatan lebah kyu…..'_ batin henry yang masih sibuk mengatus nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal.

"pagii….." suara tenor dari tangga mengalihkan perhatian semua orang dari henry. Wookie berjalan dari lantai 2 untuk sarapan bersama yang lain.

"pagi chagiya….." jawab Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Umma miandhe…. Aku bangun siang….." kata wookie duduk disebelah sang umma setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi Kangin, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun dan henry.

"Gwenchana…. Kau kan baru datang dari seoul, pasti kau lelah….." kata Leeteuk menepuk pundak wookie.

"jika tak lelah karena menempuh perjalanan yah berarti kau lelah bekerja bersama Jong Woon semalam…." Kata Kangin jahil membuat wookie seketika merona.

'PLAKK'

Leeteuk menepuk lengan Kangin cukup keras yang hanya dibalas cengiran "Chagiya, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak…. Ada henry dan Kyu…." Kata leeteuk menatap henry dan Kyu yang ternyata memperhatikan mereka. Dan entah Leeteuk salah lihat atau tidak, wajah Kyuhyun dan henry juga merona mendengar kata-kata Kangin.

"appa….. jangan bicara seperti itu…." rengek wookie pada Kangin.

"aiigooo…. Dengan sikap manjamu begini appa tak yakin kau bisa mengimbangi suamimu itu…." kembali kata-kata jahil keluar dari bibir seorang Young Woon yang biasanya dikenal tenang dan tegas namun dibalik itu ternyata dia sangat suka menggoda anak sulungnya itu. sungguh berkepribadian ganda bukan…?

"appa…" wookie menundukkan wajahnya yang semakin merona karena terus digoda sang appa. Membuat Leeteuk langsung melempar death glare nya pada kangin.

"pagii…" kembali suara seseorang membuat yang ada dimeja makan menoleh sejenak. Jong Woon berjalan turun dari lantai 2 dan duduk menyebelahi wookie.

"kau tidak lelah Jong….?" Tanya Kangin menatap Jong Woon yang kini menyesap kopi nya.

"Anniya appa….. aku merasa segar pagi ini….." jawab Jong Woon tersenyum.

"yah, semalam kau pasti mengisi energimu jadi tak heran jika kau merasa segar…" celetuk kangin membuat Jong Woon melempar senyuman malu-malu sementara wookie masih menunduk, dan si namja SMU diantara mereka….? Wajah mereka terlihat semakin merona.

'PLAKKK'

Leeteuk kembali memukul lengan kangin kali ini dengan serbet diatas meja membuat kangin kaget.

"Jika terus bicara seperti itu, kupastikan malam inii kau tidur diruang TV….." kata Leeteuk tenang namun mengancam, membuat roti yang ditelan Kangin serasa tersangkut ditenggorokannya.

"Chagiya…."

"jangan bicara aneh-aneh saat bersama anak-anak…." Hardik Leeteuk lagi dengan galak membuat Kangin seketika bungkam dan membuat yang lain tersenyum puas.

"appa…umma…. Selama kami disini beberapa hari kami akan kesekolah, meninjau perkembangan sekolah…. Jadi appa tak perlu datang kesekolah selama kami disini…. Biar aku dan wookie yang menangani….." kata Jong Woon setelah kegaduhan yang tidak etis itu selesei.

"owh… Ne… silahkan saja, kebetulan hari ini appa harus menghadiri konfrensi di busan, jadi memang appa tidak bisa kesekolahan….." kata Kangin membuat Jong Woon dan Wookie mengangguk.

"kalau begitu nanti agak siang kami akan kesekolah….." jawab Jong Woon lagi lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Umma… appa… kyu sudah selesei…." Kata Kyu sambil merapikan piringnya setelah selesei sarapan. "Kyu berangkat sekarang ne…." kata Kyu hampiir berdiri dari kursinya.

"henry belum selesei kyu…." Kata wookie menunjuk henry yang terlihat masih menikmati sarapannya.

"Heh mochi….." panggil Kyu sembari menepuk punggung Henry.

"Uhuk..Uhukk…." Henry tersedak karena tepukan Kyuhyun

"henry… gwenchana…?" Tanya Leeteuk panic melihat henry dengan wajah memerah padam.

"Kyunnie…. Kau mau membunuh Henry…? Eoh…?" hardik Kangin pada anak bungsunya itu.

"Henry minum dulu… minum…." Leeteuk menyodorkan segelas susu pada henry yang langsung diteguk henry.

"henry kau baik-baik saja….?" Wookie menepuk pundak henry perlahan.

"hen gwenchana…?" Tanya Jong Woon yang juga khawatir melihat wajah henry merah begitu "yah Kyu…. Kau itu mau mencelakainya ya…?" hardik Jong Woon pada Kyunhyun.

"haiiishhh…. Salah sendiri makan lama sekali…. Ini sudah siang, bisa-bisa terlambat datang kesekolah….." cibir Kyu tak terima.

"Yah iblis Incheon…!" bentak Henry dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan roti yang belum sempat tertelan "kau mau membunuhku… eoh…?" bentaknya lagi.

"Ne… kalau kau lambat begini aku akan membunuhmu….!" Kata Kyuhyun galak. "berangkat sekarang mochiii….." teriak Kyuhyun lagi membuat yang lain menggeleng-geleng.

"Ne…Ne… dasar Iblis Incheon….." kata henry mendengus dan berdiri dari kursinya.

Setelahnya Kyuhyun pamit dan mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya juga wookie, begitu juga dengan Henry. Dengan wajah masam karena ulah Kyuhyun yang mengganggu sarapannya henry mencium pipi kangin, Leeteuk dan wookie.

"Henry-ya… waeyo….?" Tanya Kangin saat melihat henry yang sudah keluar rumah kembali lagi keruang makan.

"henry belum kenyang….." jawab henry sambil mencomot 2 potong sandwich diatas piring dengan santainya "Dagh ahjjuma…ahjjusi… hyuung….." kata henry kembali melangkah keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"astaga… anak itu…." Leeteuk tersenyum melihat sikap Henry, meskipun bukan anaknya tapi Leeteuk sungguh menyayangi sahabat anaknya itu.

**.**

**.**

Henry menyandarkan punggungnya dibangku yang dia duduki ditaman sekolahnya, entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan yang jelas matanya menatap kesebuah arah yang tak jelas, sesekali dia menghela nafas dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Heh mochi jelek….. kau sedang berfikir Jorok ya….?" Suara bass Kyuhyun membuat henry menoleh dan langsung mendengus sebal.

"aku sedang tidak memikirkanmu berarti aku tidak berfikir Jorok…." Jawab henry santai namun berbuah Jitakan 'mesra' dari Kyuhyun.

"Tumben sekali kau melamun…. Melamunkan apa….?" Kyuhyun ikut menyandarkan punggungnya dibangku yang sama dengan henry "Yoona noona…..?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi menoleh sekilas kearah henry.

"Anniya….." Jawab henry menggeleng.

"Lau ahjjusi dan Lau ahjjuma…..?"

"Anniya…." Kembali henry menggeleng lemah.

"Hutang…?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

"Yah, kau itu cerdas tapi kenapa pertanyaanmu tak bermutu begitu….?" Dengus henry kini menyandarkan kepalanya kebelakang

'_Wuuaaahhhh… lihatlah…'_

'_itu kan Jong Woon oppa dan…'_

Suara gaduh dan riibut dari koridor-koridor kelas membuat henry mengagkat kepalanya yang menyandar dan membuat Kyuhyun menegakan Tubuhnya untuk melihat ada apa. Dari kejauhan henry dan Kyuhyun melihat siluet 2 orang namja melewati koridor. Itu Wookie dan Jong Woon, yah mereka tadi memang mengatakan akan meninjau sekolahan milik mereka ini. Kedatangan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian semua hakseng, masih jelas di ingatan mereka saat Jong Woon datang kesekolah ini untuk meminta maaf pada wookie dan membuat mereka tau hubungan special antara 2 namja itu.

"lihatlah mereka…. Sekarang tak akan ada yang berani pada wookie hyung…." kata Kyuhyun masih menatap bayangan sang hyung yang berjalan disisi suaminya itu. "sungguh dunia itu berputar..." Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

"Ne…. " jawab henry singkat, namun matanya terpaku menatap Jong Woon dan Wookie, entah kenapa jantungnya kini berdegub dan wajahnya sedikit merona.

"heh mochi….. kau ini kenapa…?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat raut wajah Henry yang sedikit aneh. "jangan bilang kau naksir wookie hyung….." kata Kyuhyun membuat henry menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Jangan bodoh Kim Kyuhyun….!" Hardik henry sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun. "aku hanya…." Henry menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hanya apa….?"

"anniya…. Lupakan saja….." kata henry mengibaskan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya dibangku. Dipejamkan matanya, sejenak pikirannya kembali mengingat apa yang membuatnya jadi merasa aneh dan canggung.

**.**

_#Flashback#_

_Henry membuka matanya, udara panas membuatnya terbangun, Kyuhyun masih terlihat nyenyak disampingnya, meski kamar Kyu berAC namun karena sedang rusak AC itu jadi tak menyala._

"_Ahh…. Panas…." Desah henry, dia melirik kearah dinding jam 11 malam._

_Karena belum terlalu malam henry memutuskan untuk keluar dan mencari udara sejuk sejenak. Dengan pelan henry turun dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar kamar Kyuhyun. Namun kakinya terhenti saat melintas dikamar wookie, henry mendengar suara dari kamar itu. dengan reflek kakinya melangkah mendekati pintu kamar wookie._

"_Hyungie…. pelan…pelan…." Terdengar suara wookie dari dalam kamar, membuat henry memicingkan matanya._

"_So tight chagi….." suara baritone yang diyakini henry milikn Jong Woon membuatnya semakin memicingkan matanya._

"_Hyuung…gie….." kembali suara wookie terdengar seperti seseorang yang tertindas atau sedang dilukai._

_Tanpa sadar henry mendorong pintu kamar Jong Woon dan Wookie, dan sepertinya ini memang malam keberuntungan henry, pintu kamar wookie terdorong kedalam membuatnya memberi celah kecil, Henry mencoba melihat dari celah pintu kamar wookie dan BINGO….!_

'_MWO…..'_

_Mata henry yang sipit seketika melebar melihat pemandangan didalam kamar wookie. dia melihat 2 tubuh tanpa busana itu bergelut diatas ranjang, wookie dan Jong Woon. tubuh gagah Jong Woon mengunci tubuh wookie dari atas._

"_aakkhh….. faster hyungie…" suara wookie membuat Henry semakin berdebar. _

_Ingin henry segera pergi dari sana karena dia tau itu bukan urusannya, namun entah kenapa kaki Henry tak mampu digerakan. Matanya juga terus menatap kearah 2 namja diatas ranjang itu. nafasnya mulai sedikit tersengal, dan udara menjadi semakin panas untuknya malam inii._

_#Flashback end#_

_**.**_

"Haaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Desah Henry mengingat lagi kejadian semalam,

Hal itu yang membuat paginya sedikit aneh, apalagi saat tadi dia akan sarapan dan melintas didepan kamar wookie. samar-samar henry mendengar obrolan wookie dan Jong Woon yang diyakini henry jika Jong Woon juga melakukan sesuatu selama mengobrol dengan istrinya itu.

"Heh Mochi…! Kau itu kenapa… eoh…?" gertak Kyuhyun antara kaget, kesal dan bingung karena sejak tadi henry terus mendesah tak jelas.

"Henry oppa…. Kyuhyun oppa….." suara seorang Yeoja membuat henry dan Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Waeyo…?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yeoja yang kini berdiri didepannya dan henry. Yeoja adik kelasnya.

"Hyun Songsaenim menyuruhku memanggil Henry oppa dan Kyuhyun oppa….. kalian disuruh ke kantor songsaenim…." Kata sang yeoja dengan wajah merona menatap 2 sunbae yang cukup popular disekolahnya itu.

"Wookie hyung dan Jong Woon Hyung pasti yang memanggil….." gumam Kyu menatap Henry disampingnya "Kajja….." Kyuhyun berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan Henry yang masih duduk dan hoobaenya yang masih berdiri disana.

"okay… let's meet them….." kata henry yang juga segera berdiri dan melangkah namun berhenti sejenak didepan hoobaenya "dan kau…. Thank you very much….." kata Henry ramah dan tersenyum, dibelainya sejenak rambut sang hoobae lalu melangkah menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Aiiggooo…. Henry oppa membelai rambutku…" gumam sang hobae dengan wajah semakin merona, memerah dan menatap punggung kedua sunbaenya yang semakin menjauh.

**.**

**.**

3 hari sudah wookie dan Jong Woon berada di Incheon, setelah 2 bulan pindah ke seoul inilah pertama kalinya wookie pulang kampung. Wookie dan Jong Woon ke Incheon bukan hanya sekedar karena rindu pada keluarganya, tapi juga karena ingin melihat perkembangan sekolah milik Jong Woon yang diserahkan sementara pada Kangin untuk dikelola. Tak banyak yang harus dilakukan Jong Woon pada sekolahan itu, Kangin mengelolanya dengan sangat baik dan bijaksana membuat perkembangan sekolah itu sangat pesat.

"kalian yakin akan pulang hari ini….?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Jong Woon dan Wookie yang sedang duduk berdua dihalaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Ne umma….. kuliahku tak bisa ditinggal terlalu lama….. jadwal Hyungie juga sangat padat akhir-akhir ini…. " Jawab wookie menoleh menatap sang umma.

"kalian berangkat jam berapa….? Ini sudah siang….." Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"sore nanti saja umma…. Kami masih ingin menikmati sinar matahari di Incheon…." Jawab Wookie tersenyum lalu mendekap lengan Jong Woon.

"ahh… umma pasti akan merindukanmu chagi…." Leeteuk tersenyum dan membelai surai kecoklatan milik wookie.

"aku juga selalu merindukan kalian… appa, umma dan juga kyunnie…." Wookie meraih tangan leeteuk yang membelai rambutnya dan menggenggamnya.

"sepertinya baru kemarin kau dan Kyunnie masuk sekolah dasar…." Ujar Leeteuk menatap dalam putra sulungnya itu. "sekarang lihatlah… kau sudah menikah, kau sudah menentukan pendamping hidupmu… bukan hanya dia tampan dan terkenal… tapi dia juga sangat mencintaimu….." kini tangan leeteuk terulur untuk membelai rambut Jong Woon sekilas.

"karena wookie memang pantas untuk dicintai.. umma…." Jong Woon tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala wookie membuat sang istri merona.

"umma lega karena kau yang mendampingi wookie, Jong…. Sejak dulu dia begitu mengidolakanmu… begitu mengagumimu….. sampai kadang-kadang membuat Kyunnie cemburu, karena kau merebut perhatian wookie darinya….." Leeteuk terkikik mengingat bagaimana dulu Kyuhyun sering mengadu pada Leeteuk kalau wookie mengacuhkanya demi seorang Kim Jong Woon.

"jadi aku memang sudah memenangkanmu dari Kyu sejak dulu yah…?" Jong Woon mengusap lembut surai coklat wookie.

"Ne…. You always be my Lovely idol…." Wookie tersenyum menatap Jong Woon yang juga mengulas senyum tulusnya.

"umma senang melihat kalian bahagia seperti ini….." kembali leeteuk mengulas senyum tulusnya menatap anak dan menantunya.

"Umaaaa…"

"Ahjjummaaaaaaaaaaaaa…."

Dan suasana siang yang tenang sepertinya akan sedikit menjadi kacau setelah terdengar teriakan dari 2 orang yang diyakini adalah Kyuhyun dan Henry, namja-namja yang menurut Jong Woon adalah pengganggu istrinya selama di Incheon.

"Kyunnie… kenapa tidak langsung ganti baju…?" Tanya leeteuk menatap Kyu dan henry yang kini berdiri disampingnya masih dengan seragam sekolah mereka.

"umma… ini titipan dari Yin ahjjuma…. " kata Kyuhyun sembari menyerahkan lipatan kertas pada leeteuk.

"ya sudah…. Sekarang kalian berdua ganti baju sana…." Perintah Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun dan Henry

"Ne…." jawab Kyuhyun dan Henry kompak sambil mengangguk, lalu keduanya melangkah kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kyunnie… Henly….." panggilan wookie membuat 2 namja itu menoleh sejenak. "jika riibut sedikit saja, hyung suruh kalian telanjang….!" Kata wookie sedikit mengencam. Dia tau jika Kyu dan Henry selalu dan pasti akan riibut jika sudah menyangkut baju.

"Ne…arraso…." Jawab Henry dan Kyu sedikit dengan nada tertindas, lalu kembali melangkah masuk kedalam rumah.

.

"umma… kami pamit…." Kata wookie yang kini sudah berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya.

"hati-hati ne chagiya….." kata Leeteuk memeluk tubuh putra sulungnya itu.

"appa… kami pulang dulu….." Jong Woon mendekap tubuh besar Kangin.

"Ne… jadilah suami yang baik… appa percayakan wookie padamu jong…." Kangin menepuk punggung Jong Woon dan tersenyum

"appa… aku pulang dulu….." kini tubuh kecil wookie menyambar tubuh sang appa dalam dekapan. Sungguh rindu rasanya memeluk tubuh sang appa, karena kini tubuh Jong Woon lah yang selalu dia peluk.

"kau juga wookie…. jadilah pendamping yang baik bagi Jong Woon… jangan kecewakan Jong Woon… jaga rumah tangga kalian…." Kangin membelai kepala wookie dengan lembut, rasanya baru kemarin wookie bisa naik sepeda, kini anak sulungnya sudah menjadi istri orang.

"umma… appa…. Kyu juga pamit ne…." suara bass dari belakang tubuh leeteuk membuat semua menoleh.

"henly juga ahjjuma… ahjjusi….." suara namja lain juga membuat semua menoleh.

"haahhh….. kalian berdua…. Ingat jangan bandel di seoul….." Kata Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya menatap 2 namja yang sudah menyandang tas punggung.

"Ne umma…. Tenang saja, kyu tidak akan bandel….." kata Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar pada leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun… Henry…. Ingat….. jangan mengganggu Hyung kalian….. dia sudah menikah dan butuh waktu privacy… Arra…?" kata Kangin menatap tegas pada Henry dan Kyuhyun yang hanya mengangguk.

Yah, saat tau wookie dan Jong Woon akan kembali ke seoul, dengan segala kemampuan, rayuan, ancaman, dan dengan sekuat tenaga, Kyuhyun dan Henry membujuk Leeteuk juga Kangin agar mengijinkan mereka ikut wookie ke seoul. Awalnya leeteuk dan kangin menolak keinginan kedua namja itu, dengan alasan sekolah mereka belum libur dan takutnya mereka akan mengganggu hyungnya saat di Seoul nanti, tapi serangan demi serangan terus saja dilancarkan kyuhyun dan henry, sampai akhirnya baik leeteuk maupun kangin mengijinkan mereka untuk ikut wookie ke seoul.

"ya sudah ayo berangkat…. Nanti bisa kemalaman sampai seoul….." kata Jong Woon setelah meletakan kopernya didalam bagasi.

"kami pamit appa… umma….." kata wookie lalu masuk kedalam mobil menyusul sang suami yang sudah duduk dibalik kemudi.

"dadagh ahjjuma… ahjjusi….." Henry yang sudah duduk dibangku belakang mobil Jong Woon melambaikan tangannya pada leeteuk dan Kangin.

"umma… Kyu tidak mau punya dongsaeng lagi… jadi jaga jarak dengan appa…." Kyuhyun melongokan kepalanya disisi henry dan nyengir tak jelas.

"Kyunnie….." hardik leeteuk mendengar kata-kata anak bungsunya itu.

**.**

Setelah 3 jam perjalanan dari Incheon kini mobil Jong Woon sudah memasuki bangunan 2 tingkat yang cukup mewah dipusat kota itu. perlahan mobil sedan milik Jong Woon terhenti dipelataran yang juga terbilang sangat luas.

"Selamat malam tuan muda….." seorang pelayan membungkuk sopan saat Jong Woon keluar mobil dan berjalan kearah kursi penumpang.

"angkat koperku dibagasi….. dan antarkan mereka masuk…." Kata Jong Woon pada sang pelayan sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dan henry yang sepertinya masih terpukau dengan bangunan rumah Jong Woon. Sangat mewah.

Sesuai perintah Jong Woon, sang pelayan segera membuka bagasi dan mengangkat koper berukuran lumayan besar itu kedalam. Kyuhyun dan Henry mengikuti sang pelayan masuk kedalam rumah Jong Woon. Wookie sudah mengabari heechul jika kyuhyun dan henry akan ikut ke seoul jadi mungkin saat ini mereka sudah menunggu diruang keluarga.

"kau pasti lelah ya chagi….." Jong Woon tersenyum saat membuka pintu penumpang mobilnya, terlihat sang istri yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"eeuuuhhmmm…." Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir wookie saat Jong Woon mencuri ciuman di bibir mungil itu.

"kau itu sungguh sensitive ya…. Bahkan saat tidur saja kau merasa aku menciummu…." Jong Woon membelai lembut surai lembut milik wookie dan menyibakan beberapa surai yang menutupi dahi wookie.

Melihat begitu nyenyaknya tdur sang istri, Jong Woon mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan wookie. Jong Woon memutuskan untuk menggendong wookie, dan itu tidak akan sulit bagi Jong Woon mengingat tubuh wookie yang bisa dibilang kecil. Setelah memposisikan wookie dengan nyaman dalam gendongannya, Jong Woon berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Jong…. Apa yang terjadi pada wookie…?" pekik heechul kaget saat melihat Jong Woon menggendong wookie, seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi panic.

"appa… bisakah membuat umma berhenti berteriak….? Dia bisa membangunkan istriku…." Kata Jong Woon pelan menatap sang appa sambil terus berjalan naik kekamar mereka.

"sepertinya menantu kita hanya ketiduran chagiya…." Kata Hankyung membelai lengan heenim dan tersenyum melihat exspresi wajah heenim.

'HUP'

Jong woon merebahkan tubuh wookie diatas ranjang mereka, lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Diambilnya piyama milik wookie dari dalam lemari dengan sangat hati-hati, karena jika lemari itu berantakan maka bisa dipastikan tanduk sang istri akan muncul dikepalanya. Setelah memastikan tak ada baju yang berubah posisi Jong Woon kembali mendekati tubuh wookie yang terlihat nyaman diatas ranjang.

"kau curang chagiya…." Jong Woon bergumam dan tersenyum lalu mulai melepas sweater dan baju yang dipakai wookie.

Jika saja saat ini wookie tidak sedang tidur maka bisa dipastikan dia akan berontak saat Jong Woon mulai melepas bajunya. Tapi beruntung wookie sedang nyenyak, itu membuat Jong Woon bisa dengan mudah menikmati keindahan tubuh istrinya tanpa harus riibut atau tawar menawar lebih dulu. Percaya atau tidak Jong Woon dan Wookie selalu saja harus berdebat lebih dulu sebelum melakukan 'itu', entah perdebatan seperti apa yang jelas membuat Jong Woon menekuk wajahnya. Istrinya sungguh sulit dirayu, meski pada akhirnya dia berhasil merajai kegiatan malam mereka.

"beginikah caramu menyetop obat tidurku…? Dengan tidur lebih dulu…? Hmm…." Jong Woon tersenyum menatap wajah wookie yang terlihat begitu manis, yah dari dulu sampai saat ini wookie tetaplah indah dimata jong woon.

_CHU_

Jong Woon mengecup bibir wookie lembut setelah selesei mengganti pakaian wookie dengan piyama dan menyelimuti tubuh wookie.

"kau sungguh curang chagiya….." Jong woon mengusap lembut pipi wookie lalu melangkah keluar kamar meninggalkan wookie.

"Jong… wookie tidur….?" Tanya heenim saat melihat Jong Woon kembali keruang tengah dan duduk diantara mereka.

"Ne umma…. Kurasa dia kelelahan….." Jawab Jong Woon menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal.

"baguslah…. Daripada kau menyiksanya, lebih baik dia tidur cepat….." celetuk Heenim membuat Hankyung tersenyum.

"aku akan merangkapnya besok malam…." Jawab Jong Woon dengan santainya.

"sudahlah, jangan membahas hal yang aneh-aneh…. Ada kyuhyun dan henry….." kata Hankyung menengahi istri dan anaknya.

"ahh… kyuhyun-ah… henry-ah… kalian menempati kamar tamu ne…?" kata heenim sembari menunjuk sebuah pintu disudut ruangan.

"ne ahjjuma…. Gomawo…." Jawab Henry dan Kyuhyun kompak.

"ya sudah, kalian pasti lelah kan… istirahatlah…." Kata Hankyung yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari kyu dan henry.

"Ahjjussi… ahjjuma… kami istirahat dulu…." Pamit Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan pada hankyung dan Heenim.

"Hyung… kami ke kamar dulu…." Kini henry berpamitan juga pada Jong Woon lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun menuju kamar tamu yang ditunjukan heenim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang yeoja terlihat mondar-mandir disebuah ruangan, dari raut wajahnya sangat terlihat jika dia sedang berfikir. Entah apa yang dipikirkan hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau.

'TOK…TOK….'

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan langkahnya, tak lama setelahnya masuklah 2 namja yang sepertinya berusia sama dengan sang yeoja.

"Noona… kami sudah membawanya….." kata salah seorang dari 2 namja itu sembari menyerahkan amplop coklat berukuran sedang pada sang yeoja.

"dimana kalian mendapatkannya….?" Tanya sang yeoja sambil menunjukan sesuatu pada ke 2 namja itu.

"dikediamanya…." Jawab salah 1 namja itu lagi.

"bagus… follow him…" kata sang yeoja dengan tegas, seringaian licik terlihat dari sudut bibirnya. "tamatlah riwayatmu Kim Jong Woon….." gumamnya lagi menatap amplop coklat dihadapannya.

**.**

**.**

"Kyunnie…. Henry…." Teriakan riang dari Lee bersaudara itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Henry yang sedang bermain tennis bersama Hankyung di lapangan belakang rumah Hankyung itu sontak menoleh.

"Noona kembar….." pekik Henry dan Kyuhyun melihat 2 yeoja yang akhir-akhir ini jarang bertemu dengan mereka.

"anneyong ahjjussi…" si kembar membungkuk memberi salam pada Hankyung.

"Anneyong Sungmin-ah… Hyukie-ah…" balas Hankyung ramah "ya sudah ahjjusi masuk dulu Ne….?" kata hankyung menepuk bahu sungmin dan hyukie bergantian lalu melangkah meninggalkan anak-anak muda itu.

"chagiyaa…" setelah Hankyung berlalu Kyuhyun segera menyambar tubuh sang kekasih dalam dekapan. "noona, bogoshipoyo….." kata Kyu sedikit mengangkat Tubuh sungmin dan diputarkan.

"Noona mau….?" Henry menatap Hyukie didepannya.

"anniya….."

'TEP'

"Kyaaaa….. mochi… mochi turunkan aku…" teriak hyukie saat dengan tiba-tiba henry mengangkat tubuhnya dan diputar-putar. "Mochiiii….. berhentii….." pekik hyukie membuat sungmin dan Kyuhyun terkikik.

"Ehem…ehem….." suara deham seseorang menghentikan aksi putar memutar yang dilakukan henry pada Hyukie. "apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku, mochi….?" Donghae berjalan mendekati henry yang masih setia mendekap tubuh hyukie.

"hanya celebrasi karena sudah lama tak bertemu….." jawab Henry dengan cengiran khas nya membuat donghae menghela nafas.

"heii Kyu… henry…." Sapaan lain terdengar setelah donghae, ternyata Siwon, Kibum dan Yoona sudah berdiri didekat sana.

"heii siwon hyung…." jawab enry dan Kyuhyun bersamaan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Malam setelah sampai di seoul, Kyuhyun menelpon sungmin dan memberitahukannya jika dia dan henry berada di seoul. Dan hari ini setelah selesei kuliah, sungmin dan hyukie memutuskan pergi kerumah Jong Woon untuk bertemu dengan kyu juga henry. Mereka sungguh merindukan namja-namja itu.

"kurasa semalam ada yang tak bisa tidur…." Kata Kibum santai dan melirik kearah yoona yang wajahnya sudah bersemu merah.

Benar, semalam saat yoona tau dari heenim bahwa henry dan kyuhyun akan menginap beberapa waktu di rumah mereka Yoona terlihat salah tingkah, dan malah memutuskan untuk diam dikamar saat Jong Woon kembali dari Incheon. Itu membuat henry sedikit kecewa karena tak melihat yoona saat dia sampai, tanpa dia sadari jika ternyata diam-diam Yoona mengintip dari kamarnya, yoona begitu senang melihat henry ada di seoul.

"kurasa bukan hanya semalam… tapi malam selanjutnya juga kurasa akan ada yang tak bisa tidur….." Siwon menimpali kata-kata sang kekasih dan melirik kearah henry yang juga sudah merona.

"cepat nyatakan atau kau menyesal….. dikampus banyak yang menyukainya lho….." bisik hyukie tepat ditelinga Henry membuat henry membulatkan matanya.

"Noona…" dengus henry menatap hyukie

"aku serius…. Jika tak percaya Tanya saja yang lain…." kata Hyukie lagi dengan jahilnya membuat henry semakin mendengus.

**.**

**.**

_**Naisho naisho opera  
odaru yo opera  
utau yo opera**_

Suara dering ponsel Jong Woon diatas nakas membuat wookie yang sedang belajar terlonjak sedikit kaget. Wookie melirik jam diatas meja belajarnya, jam 11.30 malam, sudah sedikit larut untuk menelpon HP pribadi Jong Woon. Jika ponsel yang berbunyi ponsel kerja Jong Woon mungkin ada wajarnya, tapi ini ponsel pribadinya dan biasanya sudah tidak ada yang menelpon ponsel pribadi Jong Woon setelah jam 9 malam kecuali keadaan darurat. Jadi siapa yang menelpon Jong Woon…?

"Chagiyaa….. jawab teleponnya….." kali ini teriakan Jong Woon yang sedang mandi terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan sedikit berteriak.

Wookie segera beranjak dan mengambil ponsel Jong Woon "Nomer Pribadi…?" gumam Wookie saat melihat _'privat number'_ pada id yang tertera.

"yeobseo…." Sapa wookie sopan dan terdengar sangat lembut.

"yeobseo…. Jong Woon Hyung…." balas sebuah suara dari ujung sambungan dan diyakini wookie itu suara seorang namja.

"nuguya….?"

"wookie chagi… siapa yang menelpon….." tiba-tiba suara Jong Woon terdengar menginterupsi membuat wookie menoleh.

"mollayo chagiya….. ini…" wookie mengendikan bahunya lalu menyerahkan ponsel pada Jong Woon.

"Yeobseo…." Kali ini Jong Woon yang coba menjawab teleponnya. "mati…." Jong Woon menatap layar ponselnya. Yah, sambungan telepon sudah terputus sebelum dia bicara.

"mati….? Aneh sekali…. " gumam wookie sedikit merasa heran dengan si penelpon, menggunakan privat number lalu memutuskan pembicaraan begitu saja. Sungguh aneh.

"ahh…. Biarlah, aku tak peduli…." Jawab Jong Woon kembali meletakan ponselnya diatas nakas lalu menatap wookie yang kini duduk diatas ranjang.

"anniya….. anniya…." Kata wookie menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada sambil menggeleng, seolah tau arti tatapan Jong Woon padanya.

"chagiya….." Jong Woon berjalan mendekati wookie yang justru sedikit mundur.

"sudah malam… tugasku juga belum selesei…." Wookie masih saja menggeleng.

"tugasmu padaku lebih penting….. dan harus segera kau seleseikan…." Jong Woon meraih tangan wookie yang sudah bisa dipastikan menolak.

"anniya…. " wookie masih coba menepis tangan Jong Woon. "kau itu sudah seharian kerja apa tak lelah hyung masih ingin mengerjaiku….?"

"mengerjaimu itu justru menambah energiku chagiya…" kata Jong Woon jahil dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dan dengan sekali gerakan Jong Woon berhasil mengunci tubuh sang istri.

"just once…. No more…." Kata wookie yang mau tak mau harus menyerah seperti biasanya.

"kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan memintanya lagi….." Jong Woon menyeringai membuat wookie sedikit bergidik menatap suaminya itu.

**.**

"wookie….?" gumam seorang yeoja mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "jadi namanya wookie….." kini wajahnya terlihat benar jika dia tengah menyeringai licik.

"jadi bagaimana noona….?" Tanya seorang namja yang duduk dihadapan sang yeoja.

"sepertinya harus aku yang turun tangan….." kata sang yeoja dengan kilat mata yang seakan penuh dendam.

"kalau begitu kami pamit noona…." Kata sang namja lalu berdiri dari bangkunya dan beranjak keluar ruangan tersebut.

"jadi kecurigaanku terbukti…. Namja itu adalah …. Entahlah, tapi kurasa kau pasti menyebutnya istri…. Walaupun dia sama sekali tak pantas disebut istri…" sang yeoja semakin menyeringai menatap sebuah kertas ditangannya, itu foto Jong Woon dan wookie.

**.**

**.**

"wookie-ah waeyo….?" Tanya hyukie pada wookie yang terlihat tak nyaman duduk.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, jika sedang jeda kuliah, wookie, si kembar lee, kibum dan yoona pasti berkumpul dikantin, tapi beberapa kali onew juga ikut berkumpul bersama mereka. Tak masalah sih, toh onew juga sudah tau status wookie dan Jong Woon, Justru keberadaan onew terkadang membuat para yeoja itu senang, pasalnya mereka akan melihat raut wajah tak enak dari Jong Woon saat melihat onew ada didekat istrinya. Mereka sangat bangga dan puas jika bisa membuat Jong Woon cemburu dan uring-uringan tidak jelas.

"ahh… anniya noona…. Hanya saja….." kata wookie menggantungkan kalimatnya, seketika membuat semua menatapnya menyelidik.

"hanya saja apa….?" Tanya sungmin penasaran.

"sakit….." kata wookie sedikit merona, membuat alis-alis orang yang menatapnya terangkat tinggi.

"sakit….?" Tanya Hyukie yang masih sedikit bingung.

"Jong Woon hyung membuatnya terasa perih dan panas….." kata wookie mirip sebuah desahan dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"ah,, ya…" semua wajah yang tdi terlihat bingung kini berubah, senyuman jahil terlihat dari wajah-wajah mereka saat mendengar penuturan wookie baru saja.

"sampai jam berapa semalam…..?" Sungmin bertanya sambil memajukan wajahnya mendekati wookie dengan senyum jahilnya.

"mollayo…. Aku selalu tertidur setelahnya…." Jawab wookie masih dengan wajah merona.

"aiigooo… pasti Jong Woon oppa menghajarmu habis-habisan ya….." timpal Hyukie sambil merangkul pundak wookie.

"yah noona…. Jangan bicara seperti itu…" rengek wookie semakin salah tingkah membuat semua terkekeh.

"chagiyaaa…" suara bass seorang Kim Donghae terdengar dan membuat semua mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"oppaa…." Hyukie tersenyum melihat sang kekasih yang kini duduk menyebelahinya dan mencium pipinya sekilas. "sudah selesei kuliahnya oppa….?"

"Ne… sudah…" jawab Donghae mengangguk "nanti pulang kuliah pergi dengan oppa Ne….?" Tanya donghae sembari mengusap kepala Hyukie.

"kemana oppa….?" Tanya hyukie penasaran.

"rahasia….. yang jelas kau pasti akan senang…" jawab Donghae membuat Hyukie cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Tak lama setelahnya terlihat bayangan 2 namja yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Siwon dan Jong Woon kini melangkah kearah mereka. Lalu duduk menyebelahi kibum dan Sungmin.

"ini dia yang membuat wookie tak bisa duduk….." celetuk Yoona membuat wookie menundukan wajahnya dan membuat Siaon juga donghae mengernyit.

"hmm…?" siwon menatap yoona seakan meminta penjelasan.

"kata wookie rasanya perih dan panas…. Sampai dia tak bisa duduk dengan nyaman…." Desis Yoona sambil menunjuk kearah wookie yang memang terlihat tak nyaman dengan posisi duduknya.

"Hyuung…" Siwon dan Donghae seketika menatap Jong Woon yang hanya nyengir tak jelas.

"itu bagian dari kewajiban…." Kata Jong Woon sepelan mungkin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"tapi tak harus membuatnya tak bisa duduk kan….?" Kata Siwon menepuk pundak Jong Woon.

"hehehe…" Jong Woon hanya melempar senyum tak jelasnya membuat semua menggelengkan kepalanya. Bisa-bisanya hanya tersenyum seperti itu…..

"aku menyetop obat tidur mu seminggu ini…." Suara pelan seorang wookie terdengar penuh penekanan membuat semua menatapnya tak terkecuali Jong Woon yang sudah melebarkan mata sipitnya.

"tappii…."

"tak ada protes….. puasalah hyung….." hardik wookie galak membuat yang lain terkekeh melihat exspresi Jong Woon yang seakan nyaris pingsan. "berani mendekatiku, maka puasalah selamanya….."

"MWOOO…?" pekik Jong Woon membuat semua menatap gerombolan wookie dengan sedikit terheran-heran.

"aku mau kekelas…. Berjalan kurasa lebih baik… duduk sungguh membuatku ingin menangis…." Kata wookie berdiri dari bangkunya dikantin "semua gara-gara artis mesum….." cibirya pelan lalu berbalik dan meinggalkan kantin.

"Hmmpp….bwahahahaha….." sontak semua tertawa mendengar ucapan wookie dan jangan lupakan wajah Jong Woon, sungguh wajah putus asa.

Ingin rasanya Jong Woon mengejar wookie dan memeluknya, memintanya menarik semua ancamanya padanya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, jika berbincang saja mungkin saja tapi memeluk…? Ayolah, dia seorang artis, semua tingkahnya seakan terekam kamera, dia tak mau semua jadi kacau.

**.**

**.**

Jong Woon melangkah pelan masuk kedalam kamarnya, jam sudah menunjukan jam 2 pagi saat dia melirik jam dinding dikamarnya. Hari ini sungguh hari yang melelahkan bagi Jong Woon, banyak hal yang tak terduga dialaminya. Jong Woon mendekat kearah ranjangnya, disana, dibawah selimut soft purple tubuh mungil istrinya terlihat sangat nyaman.

"saranghae….." bisik Jong Woon membelai surai tipis milik wookie "cheongmal saranghae….." bisiknya lagi sedikit bergetar.

"Euuhmmm….." wookie sedikit menggeliat saat bibirnya dikecup Jong Woon. Membuat Jong Woon tersenyum.

_CHU_

Sekali lagi Jong Woon mengecup bibir wookie membuat wookie menggeliat dan kini membuka matanya, dikerjapkannya mata coklat caramel itu untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya. Wookie melengkungkan bibirnya saat melihat sang suami duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Hyungie…. sudah pulang….?" Tanya wookie sedikit parau, seperti seorang bocah, wookie mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya dan bangun dari posisinya untuk duduk.

"Ne… mian membangunkan tidurmu….." Jong Woon mengusap kepala wookie dengan lembut.

"miandhe hyung, aku tak menunggu hyung pulang…. Hari ini aku sungguh lelah, membantu henry dan Kyuhyun mengepak pakaian mereka untuk pulang ke Incheon… " kata wookie dengan nada menyesal, dia merasa bersalah tak menunggu suaminya pulang kerja.

"gwenchana…. Justru hyung akan marah kalau kau memaksa untuk menunggu hyung sampai selarut ini….." jawab Jong Woon mengulas senyum tipis

"ya sudah, cuci muka hyung lalu ganti baju…. Aku buatkan chocolate cream untuk hyung…. Ne…?" wookie membelai pipi Jong Woon lalu menyibakan selimutnya.

"Ne…." tanpa banyak protes Jong Woon segera meraih handuk dan pergi kekamar mandi.

Setelah menyiapkan piyama untuk Jong Woon, wookie segera bergegas keluar kamar, kenyataan bahwa wookie seorang penakut tak dipedulikannya, tak peduli jika saat ini sudah larut dan dia tau jika dilantai 1 pasti gelap. Tapi perhatian dan cintanya pada Jong Woon membuatnya melupakan jika dia adalah seorang penakut. Segelas coklat cream panas harus disediakan untuk suaminya itu.

'KLEKK'

Wookie membuka pintu kamarnya, dilihatnya Jong Woon sudah selesei dari kamar mandi dan sedang memakai piyamanya.

"ini coklat panasnya hyung…." wookie menyodorkan secangkir coklat cream panas pada Jong Woon.

"gomawo chagiya….." Jong Woon tersenyum lalu meraih gelas dari tangan wookie, menyesapnya lalu meletakannya diatas meja.

"astaga… kau itu kebiasaan hyung…. kenapa meletakan barang-barangmu sembarangan begini….." wookie membungkuk mengambil tas punggung milik Jong Woon yang tergeletak begitu saja disamping ranjang mereka.

'GREPPP'

Wookie tersentak saat tubuhnya didekap, tanpa menoleh pun wookie tau jika itu Jong Woon, memangnya siapa lagi jika bukan Jong Woon…?

"sungguh tenang rasanya memelukmu chagiya….." Jong Woon menumpukan dagunya dibahu wookie.

"kalau begitu peluk saja sepuasmu…. Karena aku tak suka jika kau merasa tak tenang….." wookie mengecup pipi Jong Woon sekilas membuat Jong Woon tersenyum.

"chagiya….." panggil Jong Woon pelan.

"hmm…."

"apakah kau masih mencintaiku…..?" Tanya Jong Woon membuat wookie menoleh, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan suaminya terdengar sedikit aneh baginya.

"Hyungie….." wookie membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Jong Woon. "waeyo….?" Tanya wookie menangkup kedua pipi Jong Woon.

"anniya…. Aku hanya tak ingin kau berhenti mencintaiku chagiya….." jawab Jong Woon lirih.

"tak ada yang bisa membuatku berhenti mencintaimu hyung… " wookie tersenyum menatap Jong Woon, tapi wookie tau jika Jong Woon sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"yaksok…?"

"Ne…." wookie mengangguk

Tiba-tiba Jong Woon mengeratkan dekapanya dan membenamkan wajahnya didada wookie, menghirup aroma soft citrus yang menguar dari tubuh mungil istrinya itu. yah, inilah yang dia cari, aroma soft citrus tubuh wookie dan detak jantungnya, membuatnya berlipat-lipat lebih tenang.

"apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu chagiya…..?" Tanya wookie lembut dan membelai kepala Jong Woon yang bersembunyi didadanya.

"….." tak ada jawaban apapun dari Jong Woon hanya gelengan pelan sebagai responnya.

"jangan membohongiku….. kau selalu melakukannya saat sesuatu sedang mengganggu pikiranmu….." wookie menarik wajah Jong Woon yang bersembunyi didadanya.

"berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku chagiya….." kata Jong Woon Lirih, iris hitam itu terlihat sayu dan tak setajam biasanya.

"katakan apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu…..?" wookie membelai pipi Jong Woon dan mengulas senyum tulus, senyum yang membuat Jong Woon merasa lebih baik.

"aku takut kau berhenti mencintaiku dan meninggalkanku… " Jong Woon menundukan kepalanya membuat wookie tersenyum tipis.

_CHU_

Dikecupnya kening Jong Woon sekilas "aku akan terus mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi…."

_CHU_

Kini dikecupnya hidung mancung Jong Woon dengan lembut "aku hanya akan berhenti mencintaimu saat hidupku juga berhenti…. "

_CHU_

Kecupan lembut itu kini perpindah dibibir Jong Woon, kecupan lembut seorang wookie yang membuat Jong Woon tenang.

"meskipun aku punya alasan untuk meninggalkanmu… aku tak akan melakukannya…" kata Wookie tersenyum dan membelai wajah tampan suaminya. "Karena selama aku hidup, yang aku tau hanyalah aku akan terus mencintaimu….." kembali dikecupnya bibir Jong Woon yang juga membalas kecupan wookie singkat.

"Tuhan benar-benar akan marah padaku jika aku tak menjaga malaikatnya ini….." Jong Woon tersenyum dan mengecup kening wookie.

"sekarang sudah lebih baik…..?" Tanya wookie pada sang suami.

"Ne… sangat jauh lebih baik…."

"ya sudah, sekarang istirahatlah…. Kau pasti lelah seharian bekerja….." wookie menarik tangan Jong Woon dan berbaring diranjang mereka.

"saranghae chagiya…." Jong Woon mendekap tubuh wookie yang sudah menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Jong Woon.

"Nado saranghae….." jawab wookie pelan dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Tak lama setelahnya terdengar dengkuran halus dari wookie, wookie sudah tertidur rupanya, namun tidak dengan Jong Woon, meski dia merasakan lelah luar biasa, tapi otaknya masih saja tak mau diajak beristirahat.

"chagiya… miandhe…." Jong Woon mengecup kening wookie yang sudah terlelap, air mata Jong Woon sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya, rasanya sangat jahat melakukan semuanya.

Untuk saat ini Jong Woon tak punya banyak pilihan, yang dia pikirkan hanyalah keadaan wookie, Jong Woon sungguh tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada wookie, sungguh tak mau.

**.**

**.**

Suasana tenang seoul universitas tiba-tiba menjadi ramai, saat melihat mobil sedan hitam mewah berhenti diarea parker. Siapa lagi jika bukan sang artis kita, Kim Jong Woon. Yeoja-yeoja para hakseng selalu saja terpukau pada sosok gagah dan tampan itu meski setiap hari mereka melihat sosok tersebut. Setelah keluar dari mobil Jong Woon berjalan kearah pintu penumpang mobilnya, dan betapa terkejutnya para hakseng, dari dalam sana keluar seorang yeoja cantik. Park Hye Jin.

'_wah… Jong Woon oppa bersama Hye Jin oennie…. Lihatlah…'_

'_waahh… jadi sekarang mereka benar-benar pacaran yah…? Wah cocok sekali…'_

Dan gumaman dari banyak hakseng itu terdengar sampai disebuah bangku taman, dimana wookie, yoona, kibum, sungmin dan hyukie sedang duduk, bahkan onew, siwon dan Donghae ada diantara yeoja-yeoja itu.

"ada apa sih…? Ribut sekali….?" Yoona menolehkan kepalanya kearah koridor yang sedang dipenuhi hakseng-hakseng itu

"benar ramai sekali… ada apa ya….?" Hyukie mengikuti jejak Yoona menolehkan kepalanya mencari tau.

"MWOO…..?"

Pekikan tak percaya itu terdengar dari Yoona dan yang lain saat melihat siluet seorang namja tampan berjalan dikoridor kampus dengan tenangnya, Kim Jong Woon, dan seorang yeoja yang dengan mesranya menggandeng lengan Jong Woon.

"Jong Woon oppa…" bola mata Hyukie dan Yoona seakan nyaris keluar melihat pemandangan didepan sana.

"apa yang Jong Woon lakukan….?" Dengus Siwon seketika tersulut emosi, dia tau pasti sesuatu terjadi pada Jong Woon, jika tidak tak mungkin Jong Woon mau didekati orang lain.

"aku harus membuat perhitungan pada Jong Woon Hyung… apa harus seperti itu untuk menyembunyikan semuanya…. Dasar kura-kura paboo…!" cibir Donghae tak kalah kesal menatap Jong Woon yang diam saja ditempel manja oleh Hye Jin.

"Wookie-ah…." Sungmin menepuk bahu wookie yang kini menunduk, tak ada yang dia ucapkan,tapi sungguh hatinya tak rela melihat Jong Woon seperti itu.

"Wookie….." kibum ikut meraih jemari wookie dan menggenggamnya seakan tau apa yang kini dirasakan wookie.

"awas kau Jong Woon….." dengus Yoona kesal.

Meski wookie percaya Jong Woon tak mungkin melakukannya tanpa alasan, tapi melihat suaminya digaet mesra oleh yeoja membuat hatinya sakit. Tak biasanya Jong Woon seperti itu, didekati yeoja saja Jong Woon menghindar, tapi ini dengan santainya berjalan didepan semua orang bergandengan mesra dengan artis yang sering digosipkan dengannya itu.

"Hyuung….." panggil Siwon pada Jong Woon yang melintas didekat mereka, ditatapnya Jong Woon yang justru memasang wajah datarnya.

"wae Siwon…?" Tanya Jong Woon datar, sesekali dipalingkan pandangannya kearah lain.

'_yeoja gila…. Apa maksudnya mengajakku lewat sini….?'_

Jong Woon menggeram dalam hati, sejak awal dia sudah berjalan melewati jalan lain karena Jong Woon tau wookie dan yang lain sangat suka menghabiskan waktunya ditaman itu, tapi sepertinya hye jin memang sengaja membawa Jong Woon melewati taman itu agar semua melihat kemesraan mereka.

"chagiya…. Ayo kita kekelas… " kata hye jin dengan manjanya dan semakin mendekap lengan Jong Woon bahkan kini hye jin menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jong Woon.

"MWO…? Cha…chagiya….?" Dan semua mata itu kini membelalak seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengar mereka, hye jin memanggil Jong Woon chagiya dan Jong Woon diam saja…?

'DEG….'

Wookie dengan sebisa mungkin berusaha menulikan telinganya dan membutakan matanya, berusaha tak melihat ataupun mendengar semua hal yang ada dihadapannya. Hatinya sakit mendengar sang suami dipanggil chagiya oleh yeoja lain.

"Ne…. ayo…" suara baritone Jong Woon terdengar lembut menanggapi ajakan hye Jin semakin membuat wookie sakit.

'SREEETTT'

"wookie….." semua kini beralih pada wookie yang sudah berdiri dari bangkunya.

"kau mau kemana wookie….?" Tanya hyukie dengan nada khawatir, ayolah, siapapun orangnya pasti cemas melihat wookie saat ini.

"aku masih ada kelas noona…." Jawab wookie berusaha terdengar sedatar mungkin.

"biar kutemani….." timpal onew mengulas senyum tipis pada yang lain membuat yang lain mengangguk.

"Sunbae… kami duluan…." Kata onew membungkuk didepan jong woon dan hye jin lalu menggenggam jemari wookie yang hanya diam saja dan hanya onew yang bisa melihat butiran bening itu mengalir membasahi pipi wookie.

"onew…" panggil donghae membuat onew menoleh. "jaga wookie baik-baik, jangan sampai kekasihmu itu disakiti orang….." teriak donghae sesekali melirik Jong Woon, terlihat kekagetan diwajah Jong Woon.

"tenang saja hyung…. akan aku jaga dia sebisaku….." onew mengalungkan lengannya kebahu wookie dan tersenyum kearah temanya yang lain. senyum terkembang disudut bibir onew begitu juga dengan donghae dan yang lain.

"Ke..kekasih…?" gumam Jong Woon menatap donghae.

"kenapa…? Kau tak tau ya….? Mereka itu kan pacaran…" kata Donghae dengan santainya dan Bingo ! wajah Jong woon semakin terlihat kaget.

"setidaknya onew jauh lebih bisa menjaga wookie dengan baik….." gumam Siwon lalu berdiri lalu menarik lengan kibum dan beranjak, ditabraknya bahu Jong Woon saat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"semoga onew memang orang yang tepat untuk wookie….." hyukie ikut mendengus lalu berdiri dan menggandeng Donghae mengikuti langkah siwon dan Bummie didepan mereka. Sungmin dan yoona juga segera berlalu dari sana.

'_chagiya…. Miandhe….'_

Jong woon menundukan wajahnya, dia tau apa yang dibicarakan teman-temannya hanyalah sebuah kebohongan, hanya untuk menyindir sikapnya yang dengan seenaknya berjalan mesra dengan seorang yeoja, tapi dia juga terpaksa dengan hal ini.

"oppa kajja… kau dengar kan, istrimu juga punya kekasih lain….." bisik Hye Jin dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

'PLAK…'

"yeoja licik…. Ini akan segera berakhir….." bentak Jong Woon tegas dengan suara yang sedikit ditahan agar tak terdengar orang lain. "aku tak akan tinggal diam….." kata Jong woon lagi lalu meninggalkan hye jin begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

'BRAKK'

Hankyung melemparkan beberapa surat kabar diatas meja ruang kerjanya, tepat dihadapan Jong Woon membuat Jong Woon sedikit kaget.

"Lihatlah…" kata Hankyung singkat namun terdengar tegas.

Jong woon mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih salah satu surat kabar didepannya, dibukanya surat kabar yang terlipat itu dan betapa kagetnya dia membaca headline utama dihalaman pertama itu.

'_**Kim Jong Woon – Park Hye Jin publikasikan hubungan didepan public'**_

"jadi itu yang kau lakukan diluar sana….?" Hardik Hankyung galak.

"appa…. Tidak seperti ini….."

"apa…? Dulu sebelum kau menikah dengan wookie kau selalu membantah terang-terangan gossip itu…. tapi sekarang setelah kau menikah kenapa kau justru membiarkan dirimu digosipkan dengan gadis itu….!" bentak Hankyung terdengar marah, dia tak habis fikir dengan anaknya, dulu dia begitu gigih membantah gossip tentang dirinya dengan gadis manapun, tapi disaat dia sudah menikah dia justru membiarkan gossip itu berkembang.

"app…appa…. Sungguh aku…."

"sekalipun wookie tau kau tak mungkin melakukannya, apa kau tak memikirkan perasaannya….? Kau kira melihat suaminya mesra dengan yeoja lain itu membuatnya tenang….?" Kembali bentakan Hankyung terdengar begitu keras, bahkan Yoona dan heenim diruang tengah sampai menoleh menatap ruang kerja hankyung.

"Jong Woon paboo….. jika memang ada masalah seharusnya dia cerita….." heenim menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dia yakin Jong Woon melakukannya atas dasar karena sesuatu.

"apapun alasannya itu sudah menyakiti wookie…" gumam Yoona sedih.

"chagiya lihatlah wookie dikamarnya….. temani dia…." Kata heenim pada yoona yang langsung berlari kelantai 2 menuju kamar wookie.

'KLEEKK'

Yoona memutar kenop pintu kamar wookie, terlihat wookie diatas ranjang, sepertinya sudah tidur, yoona melangkah mendekati wookie, dibelainya surai kecoklatan kakak iparnya itu. meskipun yoona tau wookie masih percaya pada Jong Woon, tapi tak ada istri yang tak sakit hati melihat suaminya dekat dengan yeoja lain, yeoja yang notabene selalu dekat dengan Jong Woon. Yah, 2 hari ini Jong Woon terlihat mesra dengan hye jin dan seperti tak mempedulikan wookie, pulang selalu larut malam dan berangkat saat masih pagi.

"hiks….hiks…." terdengar isak tangis pelan dari bibir wookie dengan mata terpejam, yah wookie sedang mengigau.

"wookie….." Yoona yang tadi berniat meninggalkan kamar wookie menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali mendekati wookie.

"hiks…. Hyungie…. hiks…." Kembali isakan pelan terdengar dari bibir wookie bahkan kini wookie menangis dalam tidurnya membuat yoona bertambah sedih melihatnya.

"wookie… uljjima ne….. uljjima….." kata yoona pelan dan mengusap air mata dipipi wookie yang masih tertidur.

Dan dari balik pintu yang tak tertutup rapat itu Jong Woon berdiri dan menatap kedalam kamarnya, hatinya juga sakit melihat wookie seperti itu, 2 hari ini dia seperti menghindari wookie. entahlah, tapi melihat wookie membuatnya merasa tambah bersalah. Kedekatannya dengan hye jin yang sudah diketahui semua orang pasti menyakiti hati wookie, meski itu hanya sandiwara tapi tetap saja Jong Woon sedang tidak berperan dalam sebuah drama, yang dilihat wookie itu nyata, bahkan wookie harus melihat hye jin mencium pipi jong woon beberapa kali.

"chagiya… miandhe, aku hanya tak mau yeoja itu menyakitimu…" gumam Jong Woon menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok dekat kamarnya. "miandhe chagiya…. Saranghae…."

"oppa….." Jong woon yang sedang memejamkan matanya kaget saat mendengar suara yoona disampingnya.

"yoona….. bagaimana dengan….."

"jangan tanyakan padaku….. seharusnya kau lebih tau, kau itu suaminya…. " potong yoona dengan nada galak menatap tajam kearah Jong Woon.

"miandhe….."

"untuk apa…? Aku tak butuh kata maaf itu…. toh yang kau sakiti bukan aku….. tapi namja yang sedang mengigau dan menangisimu didalam sana….." kata yoona sedikit membentak dan menunjuk kamar Jong Woon.

"yoona…. Aku tau, tapi aku sungguh….."

"sudahlah oppa…. Alasan apapun yang kau katakan itu tak berpengaruh padaku….. minta maaflah pada istrimu….." kembali Yoona membentak Jong Woon yang hanya diam saja.

"…."

"jika ada masalah seharusnya kau bicarakan bukannya mengambil keputusan sendiri….. kau tau, 2 hari ini wookie tak makan dengan teratur…. Dia menunggumu pulang hingga larut diruang tamu, tak jarang dia ketiduran disana, dan appa yang memindahkannya kekamar…. Saat pagi kau pergi tanpa bicara banyak dengannya….. kau anggap istrimu itu apa…? Hah….?" Suara yoona bergetar, seakan merasakan apa yang wookie rasakan.

"Mwo….?" Jong woon membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan yoona.

2 hari ini Jong Woon selalu pulang larut, yah, hye jin selalu saja menahannya untuk tidak pulang cepat, dengan sangat terpaksa Jong Woon menurutinya, semua karena terpaksa. Saat Jong woon pulang dan masuk kamar dia selalu melihat wookie sudah tertidur, tapi dia selalu saja mendapati secangkir chocolate cream diatas meja didekat ranjang, segelas coklat yang sudah dingin, menandakan jika wookie sudah menyiapkannya sejak lama, menunggunya pulang. Juga mendapati piyama dan handuk yang terlipat rapi diatas nakas, piyama yang disiapkan wookie untuknya, bahkan dikamar mandi selalu sudah tersedia cream wajah yang biasanya dioleskan wookie untuk wajahnya agar wajahnya tetap segar meskipun lelah.

"kenapa…? Bahkan istrimu demampun kau tak tau kan….? Lalu kau sebut dirimu itu suami…? Hah…? Suami macam apa…?" Yoona masih membentak Jong Woon dengan nada tegas dan galaknya.

"aku…."

"kau tau jong woon... " kata Yoona tanpa menggunakan kata oppa "aku yang bukan istrimu saja merasakan sakit, apalagi wookie... kau selalu bilang kau mencintainya... tapi kau menyakitinya seperti ini..." bentak Yoona dengan suara bergetar

"Yoona... aku..."

"berharap saja istrimu masih mencintaimu setelah ini….." kata yoona lalu meninggalkan Jong woon begitu saja tanpa memberi kesempatan Jong Woon untuk bicara.

Jong woon masuk kekamarnya dengan pelan, berharap tak membangunkan wookie yang sedang tertidur, hatinya sakit melihat sisa air mata disudut mata wookie. salahkan keputusannya dekat dengan hye jin…? Tapi sungguh dia tak mau wookie celaka.

"chagiya….. miandhe…." Jong Woon mengusap kepala wookie dengan lembut.

_CHU_

Dikecupnya kening wookie, sungguh rindu rasanya memeluk tubuh istrinya seperti saat ini, menciumnya, bermanja dengannya, beberapa waktu ini hanyalah rasa sakit yang dia beri pada wookie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"oppa….." Hye Jin dengan sok manja menempel Jong Woon.

"jin-ah… jangan seperti ini….." hardik Jong Woon merasa tak senang.

"oppa… kau sudah tak sayang pada istrimu ya…?" pertanyaan licik itu terucap dengan santainya membuat Jong Woon mendesah.

"berhentilah mengancam…. Aku sudah menuruti kemauanmu, dekat denganmu…. Bahkan aku diam saja saat kau menyebarkan berita kedekatanku denganmu…. Apa lagi maumu….?" Kata Jong Woon sedikit putus asa dengan yeoja licik disampingnya itu.

"aku hanya ingin ciuman darimu….." jawab hye jin dengan seenak cangkang kura-kura.

"Mwo…? Jangan mimpi hye jin. Sii….. dekat denganmu saja aku malas apalagi harus menciummu….." kata Jong Woon meremehkan.

"kenapa….? Apa salahnya….? Bukankah setau public kau ini kekasihku…." Kata hye jin menangkup kedua pipi Jong Woon.

"lepaskan….." Jong Woon menepis tangan Hye Jin dari pipinya.

"hanya memberikan bibirmu untuk namja itu… hmm…?" Hye Jin kini tersenyum sinis pada Jong Woon.

"jangan coba-coba hye jin….." hardik Jong Woon saat melihat hye jin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"oppa… apa asyiknya bercumbu dengan namja…..? apa serunya bercinta dengan laki-laki…?" Hye jin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Jong Woon semakin jengkel dengan sikap yeoja gila dihadapannya itu.

"setidaknya dia lebih waras dibandingkan denganmu….." Jong woon masih terus mengelak dan mencoba menghindar, tapi entah kekuatan dari mana hye jin bisa dengan mudah semakin mendekat.

_CHU_

Dengan tanpa dosa Hye Jin melumat bibir Jong Woon dan terus mendekatkan dirinya pada Jong Woon, meskipun Jong Woon dengan sekuat tenaga menolaknya tapi hye jin tetap saja memaksa merasakan bibir Jong Woon itu.

"Jong Woon. Sii….."

Suara seseorang membuat ciuman hye jin dan Jong woon terhenti, dengan segera menolehkan kepala mereka kearah terdengarnya suara. Seorang namja tampan menatap kearah mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya. Onew.

'DEG'

Jantung Jong Woon seakan berpacu saat menatap kearah sang namja, bukan, bukan namja yang kini menatapnya, tapi namja mungil yang berada dibelakang tubuh onew yang masih menatap mereka tak percaya. Namja mungil yang menundukan kepalanya dan bahunya terlihat bergetar

"woo…..wookie…." mata Jong Woon seakan nyaris melompat keluar melihat wookie ada disana, melihatnya bersama hye jin, melihatnya berciuman dengan yeoja itu.

"Miandhe kami mengganggu….." wookie membungkukan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat yang tanpa sengaja dilewatinya bersama onew tadi.

'PLAKK'

Jong woon menepis tangan Hye Jin dari lengannya dan berlari kearah wookie, terdengar tawa puas nan menindas dari seorang hye jin yang hanya diam ditempatnya. Terlihat sangat puas dan bangga bisa mempermainkan Jong Woon seperti itu.

"wookie…" Jong woon berusaha mengejar wookie yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

'BUGHHH….'

1 pukulan keras ditrima Jong woon dan membuatnya tersungkur ketanah, menghentikan langkahnya mendekati wookie yang kini berhenti melangkah dan membalikan badanya saat mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh, Jong Woon tersungkur ketanah setelah onew memukulnya, terlihat lebam disudut bibir Jong Woon.

"chagiya….." panggil Jong Woon pelan tapi masih saja terdengar. Namun tak membuat wookie bergeming. Wookie hanya diam dan berdiri ditempatnya dengan pipi yang sudah basah.

"berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu Jong Woon….." hardik onew setengah berteriak mambuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian.

"apa urusanmu….? Hah…?" maki Jong Woon, tak peduli dia jadi pusat perhatian saat ini.

"setidaknya aku bisa menjaganya….. tidak sepertimu…..!" bentak onew tak kalah memaki.

"Onew…. Jong Woon….."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

To be continued bukan Tubercollossis.

Thank you very much….  
I know this is a bad story…..

Dan maaf kalau ceritanya semakin membosankan dan melelahkan….  
saya Cuma menulis apa yang ada di otak saya….  
gga ada maksud buat bikin kalian bosen kok… *Deep Bow*

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**yes, this is Lody- gege...  
i don't know, why my story is lost...  
i think this fandom was delete it...**_

_**and, i'll try to re-post this story from beggining...**_

jadi, berharap saja FF gege tidak didelete lagi...  
maaf, kalau riviewnya gga di bales... soalnya dulu udah pernah... :D

_Thank You_

_**( Xie-Xie da zhi hao….. Wo Ai ni….)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Sebelumnya…._

_._

"_apa urusanmu….? Hah…?" maki Jong Woon, tak peduli dia jadi pusat perhatian saat ini._

"_setidaknya aku bisa menjaganya….. tidak sepertimu…..!" bentak onew tak kalah memaki._

"_Onew…. Jong Woon….."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**My Lovely Idol…..**

by : Lody Charming

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang sedang popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"onew… Jong Woon…." Siwon dan donghae yang mendengar keributan antara Jong woon dan onew dari beberapa hakseng segera menghampiri mereka.

"apa yang terjadi….?" Donghae yang masih belum mengerti menerobos tubuh Siwon didepannya, dan kini dia sama kagetnya dengan siwon melihat Jong Woon tersungkur ditanah.

"wonnie…. Oppa… ada apa….?" Suara kibum samar-samar terdengar bersamaan munculnya 4 yeoja yang sejak tadi mengikuti siwon dan donghae.

"oppa…" Hyukie merapat pada sang kekasih dan mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi.

Kini semua mata itu bertambah bingung saat melihat raut wajah onew yang seperti diliputi emosi, Jong Woon yang terduduk dilantai dengan sudut bibir berdarah dan…..

"Wookie….." pekik yoona dan sungmin saat melihat kearah wookie. wookie masih berdiri dan memejamkan matanya dengan rapat, namun air mata itu tetap mengalir bahkan kini membasahi kemeja yang dipakainya.

Dengan segera Yoona dan sungmin mendekati wookie dan merangkul tubuh lusuh wookie, wookie semakin terisak saat sungmin mendekapnya, bahunya bergetar hebat, seakan menahan sesuatu.

"Chagiya…" lirih Jong Woon yang kini berdiri dan mencoba mendekati wookie

'BUGHH….'

Sekali lagi tubuh gagah Jong Woon terpelanting keatas tanah setelah pukulan yang sama kuatnya dihadiahkan oleh onew padanya.

"Kau… aku tak ada urusan denganmu….!" Hardik Jong Woon mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah

"Onew… onew… ada apa ini….?" Siwon meraih tubuh onew yang hamper melangkah mendekati Jong Woon lagi.

"tanyakan pada namja tak berguna itu….!" bentak onew penuh emosi.

"Hyung… apa yang terjadi….?" Kini siwon menatap Jong Woon meminta penjelasan. Namun tak ada penjelasan apapun yang diucapkan Jong Woon.

"kenapa diam…? Kenapa….?" Bentak onew membuat mereka semakin menjadi perhatian setiap hakseng, namun karena itu bukanlah urusan mereka, mereka hanya bisa menatapnya.

"Hyung….. apa yang terjadi….? Kenapa kau berkelahi dengan onew….? Dan wookie….?" Tanya siwon beruntun menambah kadar kebungkaman Jong Woon, bahkan menatap siwon saja kini Jong Woon merasa tak berani

"kurasa onew. Sii dan ryeowook. Sii hanya kaget….." suara seorang yeoja terdengar dari belakng mereka, hye jin kini berjalan mendekati mereka dengan langkah sok anggun.

"Hye Jin….? Apa maksudmu….?" Tanya donghae merasa sesuatu yang buruk baru saja atau akan segera terjadi.

"ne… kurasa onew dan ryeowook hanya kaget melihatku berciuman dengan Jong Woon….."

"MWO…..?" kini semua mata itu membulat mendengar kata-kata hye Jin pada mereka dengan gayanya yang seolah tanpa dosa.

"mungkin karena onew sii terlalu mengidolakanku jadi dia tak terima aku berciuman dengan Jong Woon oppa…. Benarkan oppa….?" Kata hye jin dengan santainya dan menatap Jong Woon yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

"dasar yeoja tengik...!" geram onew penuh amarah pada hye jin "tak sudi aku mengidolakan artis tak bermutu sepertimu..." bantaknya lagi masih dalam kekangan siwon yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau… yeoja gila…." Bentak Jong Woon pada hye jin yang hanya mendapat cengiran tak jelas.

"benarkah aku gila oppa…?" hye jin mengangkat bahunya, tingkahnya sungguh membuat semua geram. "Ne… aku memang gila oppa….. gila karenamu…."

"Pergi kau yeoja gila…!" Jong Woon mendorong tubuh Hye Jin yang berjongkok didepannya dan berusaha mendekatinya. "Jauhi aku…!" gaung suara Jong Woon membuat suasana sedikit mencekam.

"jadi itu maumu….? Mempertahankan namja yang tak bisa memberimu keturunan seperti dia….?" Hye Jin menunjuk wookie yang terlihat masih terisak didekapan sungmin.

"Kau…." Semua kini menggeram kesal karena tingkah artis tak jelas itu.

"geure oppa… kuharap kau tak menyesal….." kata Hye jin lalu melangkah meninggalkan Jong Woon dan yang lain dengan santainya.

"Hyung…. jadi kau….?" Donghae kini menatap Jong Woon dengan sangat tidak percaya.

"oppa…. Kau sungguh tega….." desah kibum yang sudah ikut menenangkan wookie yang masih saja menangis.

"aku…"

'BUGH….'

Satu pukulan kembali diterima Jong Woon dan kali ini donghae yang penuh emosi melayangkan kepalan tangannya tanpa hambatan kewajah Jong Woon.

"namja bodoh…! Bisakah kau berfikir sebelum melakukan sesuatu….? Hah…?" bentak donghae benar-benar marah, wajahnya memerah padam menatap Jong Woon yang masih diam diatas tanah.

"oppa… sudah oppa….." Hyukie memeluk tubuh donghae yang bergetar karena marah, Hyukie belum pernah melihat Donghae semarah ini sebelumnya.

"Kau….."

"oppa cukup….. kasihan Jong Woon oppa…. Jebal, berhentilah memukulnya…" isakan pelan terdengar dari bibir Hyukie membuat donghae seketika melemas.

"Chagiya….." Donghae membalikan tubuhnya dan mendekap tubuh Hyukie dengan lembut.. "miandhe…. Maafkan oppa…." Kecupan dipucuk kepala Hyukie membuat isak tangisnya sedikit berkurang.

"oppa… gwenchana…?" Yoona melangkah mendekati Jong Woon dan membantu Jong Woon berdiri. "kau tidak apa-apa…?" Tanya yoona melihat lebam diwajah Jong Woon.

"ne… oppa tidak apa-apa…." Jawab Jong Woon lemah.

"oppa….." panggil Yoona membuat Jong Woon menatapnya.

'PLAKKKK'

Satu tamparan keras membuat semua membelalakan matanya, Yoona dengan sekuat tenaga menampar pipi Jong Woon.

"Ne…. kau memang tidak apa-apa…. Tapi apa kau bisa jamin istrimu itu baik-baik saja…?" teriak Yoona menunjuk wookie yang masih bersembunyi dalam dekapan sungmin dan Kibum

"yoona… ak…"

"aku malu punya oppa sepertimu….!" Hardik Yoona membuat Jong Woon bungkam.

Benar… sikapnya sungguh memalukan, bukankah yang dia hadapi hanya seorang yeoja…? Lalu kenapa dia harus mengorbankan perasaan orang yang begitu dicintainya…? Sungguh pengecut kau Jong Woon..!

'BRUUGGHHH'

"Wokieeeee…." Pekik sungmin dan Kibum membuat semua menoleh.

Tubuh wookie lunglai dan pingsan, jika saja saat itu sungmin dan kibum tidak sedang mendekapnya mungkin tubuh wookie akan jatuh ketanah. Semua mendadak menjadi panic. Hyukie dan onew segera melepaskan diri dari Donghae dan Siwon dan segera berlari kearah wookie.

"chagiya….." pekik Jong Woon terlihat sangat panic saat sang istri pingsan, hampiir Jong Woon melangkah namun sebuah tarikan menghentikannya.

"mau kemana kau…?" Tanya Donghae dengan nada sinis pada jong Woon.

"dia istriku hae…." Hardik Jong Woon membuat hakseng yang menatap mereka sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, apa kata Jong Woon baru saja…? Istri…? Sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka akan tau.

"aku bahkan tak yakin wookie masih menganggapmu suami setelah ini…" kata Donghae menahan tubuh Jong Woon agar tak mendekati wookie yang kini sudah dalam gendongan Siwon.

"hae kita pulang….." kata siwon sambil berjalan dan menggendong tubuh lemas wookie.

**.**

**.**

'**PLAKKKK'**

Sekali lagi tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Jong Woon, Hankyung dengan wajah merah padam melayangkan tangannya pada Jong woon. Inilah kali pertama Hankyung mengikut sertakan peran tangannya untuk melampiaskan kekesalan dan kekecewaannya. Hankyung naik pitam saat mendengar semua penjelasan dari onew tentang apa yang dia lihat bersama wookie. sungguh diluar nalar seorang Jong Woon melakukan hal rendah seperti itu.

"suami tak berguna….!" Suara hankyung menggaung diseluruh sudut rumahnya, onew, donghae, siwon dan heenim yang kini bersama mereka hanya bisa diam.

"aku baru melihat appa sekesal itu…." gumam yoona yang kini duduk diruang santai lantai 2 bersama kibum. Sementara sungmin dan hyukie bersikeras menemani wookie yang sedang pingsan.

"Jong Woon paboo….." lirih Kibum menatap kearah lantai 1, ahjjusinya benar-benar sedang marah besar kelihatannya.

"sebentar lagi kangin dan leeteuk datang dari Incheon…. Jika mereka meminta wookie kembali pada mereka appa tak akan menghalanginya….." kata Hankyung yang kini ditenangkan heenim.

"Mwo…?" mata Jong Woon membulat mendengar penuturan hankyung. "tapi appa…. "

"kau sudah diberi kesempatan menjaganya tapi kau menyakitinya….. lebih baik wookie hidup tanpa mu….." bentak hankyung semakin membuat Jong Woon tersudut.

"Tuan besar…." Seorang pelayan menghentikan sejenak amarah hankyung. "diluar banyak wartawan… mereka ingin mengkonfirmasi berita ini….." kata sang pelayang sambil menunduk.

"kau lihat Jong ….? Belum ada sehari beritamu sudah menyebar….. jika ingin menghancurkan dirimu jangan membawa istri dan keluargamu….!" Hankyung mendorong kepala Jong Woon kebelakang dengan keras.

"hannie…. Uljjima…. Jika kau emosi seperti ini semua tak akan selesei….." heechul mengusap lengan hankyung lembut menenangkan.

"siwon, hae, onew…. Kalian urus wartawan-wartawan diluar….." perintah telak dari hankyung yang langsung dituruti siwon, donghae dan onew.

"hannie… sudah, jika wookie tau kau seperti ini, dia akan bertambah sedih….." heechul masih berusaha meredakan amarah sang suami.

"kau…. Fikirkan ulah bodohmu….!" Kata hankyung galak lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya kesofa.

**.**

**.**

"wookie…. makanlah sedikit….." entah sudah berapa ratus kali sungmin mengatakannya namun wookie hanya diam, matanya masih saja meneteskan air mata, pandangannya menerawang kosong.

"wookie….. ayo makan…." Hyukie mencoba menyodorkan sendok kedepan wookie tapi ditepis dengan lemah oleh wookie.

"wookie, akhir-akhir ini kau tak makan dengan teratur…. Ayo makan, lihatlah kau lemas begini…." Kembali sungmin merayu wookie untuk makan, setidaknya 1 sendok nasi bisa masuk perut wookie.

Benar, beberapa hari ini wookie mengabaikan makannya, sifatnya yang periang menjadi pemurung sejak kejadian Jong Woon dan hye jin. Terlebih tadi siang, saat dia melihat suaminya berciuman dengan yeoja lain. kini tubuh wookie seperti zombie, tak bicara, tak tersenyum, mungkin jika bisa wookie juga pasti tak akan bernafas. Sejak sadar dari pingsannya wookie hanya diam dan menatap dengan pandangan kosong.

"wookie… jangan seperti ini…." Yoona dan Kibum yang sejak tadi sudah menyerah membujuk wookie kini kembali mendekati wookie.

"hiks….." isakan pelan terdengar dari bibir wookie membuat semua termenung. Wookie menundukan kepalanya dan meremas dadanya. "sakit…" 1 bisikan dari wookie membuat semua bertambah diam.

"wookie…." kibum membelai rambut wookie dengan lembut mencoba merasakan apa yang namja didepannya itu rasakan. "uljjima…."

"hiks….. hiks….." dan air mata itu tambah membasahi pipi tirus wookie, disertai isakan yang sangat menyakitkan. "sakit sekali..." wookie memukul dadanya membuat sungmin segera menarik kepalan tangan wookie dan menggenggamnya

"wookie sudah... sudah cukup... itu tak akan membuat sakitmu hilang... itu hanya akan menambah sakit..." sungmin menggenggam jemari wookie yang mengepal kuat.

"aku lebih baik tak memiliki hati jika itu membuatku tak merasakan sakit..." kata wookie lemah, dan isakan yang sama masih saja terdengar.

"wookie uljjima..." hyukie yang kini ikut sedikit terisak merangkul bahu wookie.

"bisakah aku jadi anak kecil...? dimana luka di kaki lebih mudah diobati dari pada luka dihati... hiks..." wookie menunduk dalam, sebelah tangannya masih meremas dadanya "sakit sekali Tuhan..."

"wookie..." lirih hyukie yang kini ikut menangis, yang lain menatap sedih namja yang biasanya ceria itu.

'KLEKK'

Suara panel pintu kamar wookie membuat yang ada didalam kamar wookie menoleh, kecuali wookie. seorang yeoja paruh baya dan seorang namja gagah masuk kedalam kamar, kangin dan leeteuk yang datang dari Incheon setelah mendengar kabar yang disampaikan heenim tadi siang.

"Chagiya…." Panggilan lembut leeteuk membuat wookie mengakat wajahnya dan menatap leeteuk.

'GREPPP'

"umma…. Sakit… hiks….." dengan segera wookie menyambar tubuh leeteuk didepannya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"uljjima….." leeteuk membelai punggung wookie yang terisak dalam pelukannya,

leeteuk tau jika saat ini hati wookie sangat sakit. Setelah sampai beberapa saat lalu hankyung menceritakan semuanya. Namun anehnya leeteuk dan kangin hanya tersenyum dan menepuk punggung jong woon dan mengatakan _'hadapi semuanya dengan dewasa jong…..'_. melihat wookie seperti sekarang membuat leeteuk yakin jika wookie sungguh mencintai jong woon dan merasa sangat sakit karenanya. Tak biasanya wookie menangis didepan orang, sesakit apapun hatinya. Tapi kali ini…? Dia menangis seperti seorang gadis.

"siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk….?" Hardik Hankyung saat melihat Jong Woon hamper masuk kekamar wookie, membuat semua menoleh kearah pintu.

"tapi appa…. Aku…"

"jangan dekati wookie….. sampai wookie sendiri yang mengatakan kau boleh mendekatinya…!" kata hankyung tegas dan menarik tubuh jong woon keluar kamarnya.

"tapi app….."

'BRAKKK'

Belum selesei mengatakan sesuatu pintu kamar wookie dibanting dengan keras oleh hankyung tepat didepan wajanhnya, jika saja jong woon tak mundur, mungkin wajahnya akan tercetak di pintu kamar mereka itu.

"hankyung-ah… jangan seperti itu pada jong woon…." Kata leeteuk lembut menatap hankyung.

"jika dia tak seperti ini pada wookie aku tak akan seperti itu….." kata Hankyung terdengar masih emosi.

**.**

Jong woon menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok, samar-sama masih terdengar nada-nada sinis dari hankyung. Jong Woon sadar, ini memang kesalahannya, tak seharusanya dia menyimpan semuanya sendiri seperti ini, tapi kekhawatirannya tentang wookie membuatnya tak bisa berfikir panjang. Hanya keselamatan wookie yang saat itu terfikir oleh jong woon, tapi semua justru menyakiti istrinya itu. dan sekarang 1 hal yang jong woon tau. dia menyesal. dan jong woon berharap penyesalannya belum terlambat.

"chagiya…. Miandhe…." Jong Woon memerosotkan tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan lututnya. "miandhe….."

"Hyung….." suara bass siwon membuat Jong Woon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap namja tampan didepannya.

"miandhe….." kata Jong Woon dengan wajah lusuhnya.

"untuk apa…? Yang kau sakiti itu istrimu bukan aku….." siwon tersenyum dan menarik lengan Jong Woon untuk berdiri "jangan lemah seperti ini…. Aku yakin semua masih bisa diperbaiki…"

"apa aku masih punya kesempatan….?" Tanya Jong Woon lirih.

"Tuhan selalu memberi kesempatan pada mereka yang mau berubah hyung…." siwon tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Jong Woon. "turunlah.. hae dan onew ada dibawah…. Kita harus bicara…" kata siwon lagi mendorong tubuh Jong Woon untuk turun kelantai 1.

"wonnie…." Kibum menoleh menatap tubuh siwon yang baru saja masuk kekamar wookie.

"ahjjuma… bagaimana wookie….?" Tanya siwon mendekati ranjang wookie, wookie masih berdiam dalam pelukan leeteuk dan sepertinya masih menangis.

"gwenchana… ahjjuma yakin wookie akan baik-baik saja…" leeteuk tersenyum sembari mengusap punggung wookie.

"han ahjjusi… kangin ahjjusi… sepertinya kita harus segera bicara…." Kata siwon menatap kangin dan hankyung. "kita tak bisa menunggu sampai besok, aku takut semua akan bertambah kacau…." Ujar siwon lagi.

"ne… kurasa juga begitu…" hankyung mengangguk dan segera keluar kamar wookie

"Chagiya…. Kau temani wookie saja… biar kami yang bicarakan ini…." Kata kangin mengusap kepala wookie dengan lembut, lalu keluar kamar wookie mengikuti hankyung.

"kalian berempat….. "siwon kini menatap sungmin, eunhyuk, kibum dan yoona "tunggu apa lagi… cepat turun….!" Kata siwon dengan tegas yang langsung diikuti semuanya.

"siwon-ah…. Kuserahkan semua pada kalian….." kata leeteuk sesaat sebelum siwon beranjak keluar kamar wookie.

**.**

Setelah meninggalkan leeteuk dan wookie dikamarnya semua kini berkumpul diruang tengah, yah masalah ini pasti akan berkembang esok hari, dan mereka tak mau semua akan menjadi semakin sulit diatasi nantinya. Karena itu mereka harus segera menyeleseikan ini.

"jadi penjelasan apa yang akan kau berikan….?" Tanya hankyung to the point pada Jong Woon yang masih saja menunduk. Pikirannya sungguh kacau saat ini.

"miandhe…. Aku memang bersalah…." Kata Jong Woon pelan.

"Jong…. Jika kau punya masalah, tak seharusnya kau menyimpannya sendiri…. Kau masih punya kami…. Belajarlah dewasa dalam mengambil keputusan…." Kangin menepuk punggung jong woon memberii semangat pada menantunya itu.

"appa… miandhe…. Maafkan aku…." Ucap Jong Woon memeluk tubuh kangin "miandhe appa…."

"sudahlah jong, kata maafmu itu tak membuat semua kembali seperti semula…. Bicaralah pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…." Kangin tersenyum menatap jong woon, dia tau jika saat ini jong woon sangat menyesal.

"Ne… aku akan bicara pada kalian….." kata Jong Woon yang mendapat tatapan maut dari semua yang ada disana.

_**.**_

_#FlasBack#_

"_Jong Woon oppa….." suara –sok manja- hye Jin membuat Jong Woon mendesah. Pekerjaannya sedikit terusik dengan hadirnya gadis itu._

"_yah… bisakah mengetuk pintu dulu….?" Hardik Jong Woon galak saat dengan seenaknya Hye Jin masuk ruangan kerjanya di gedung ART entertainment, label tempat Jong Woon, Siwon, Donghae dan juga Hye Jin bernaung sebagai selebriti._

"_miandhe oppa… aku lupa…." Jawab Hye Jin dengan santainya tanpa dosa, kini dia berjalan mendekati jong woon._

"_aku sedang sibuk jin…. Jangan menggangguku….." jawab Jong woon ketus._

"_oppa… malam inii makan malam bersama denganku ya….?" Kata hye Jin mendekatkan duduknya dengan Jong Woon._

"_Miandhe… aku tak bisa… project ku masih banyak…. Aku sibuk…." Jawab Jong woon tanpa menoleh kearah hye jin._

"_ayolah oppa…. Sekali ini saja….." rengek hye jin menarik lengan jong woon._

"_aku sibuk jin-ah…. Aku juga punya tugas kuliah….. aku tak bisa keluar malam….." Jong Woon yang mulai jengah semakin terdengar ketus._

"_kau tak bisa keluar malam karena ada tugas kuliah atau ada yang ingin segera kau temui….?" Tanya hye jin dengan nada santai tapi membuat Jong Woon membelalak._

"_tent….."_

"_oppa…. Jadi kekasihku Ne…?" kata hye jin memotong kata-kata jong woon begitu saja dengan kalimat seenak jidhatnya._

"_Mwo….? Apa katamu….?" Jong Woon yang mendengar seakan tersengat listrik jutaan volt, bisa-bisanya yeoja itu bicara sesantai itu._

"_waeyo….? aku menyukai oppa… mencintai oppa, dan oppa juga belum punya kekasih kan….? Apa salahnya….?" Rengek Hye Jin membuat Jong woon ingin melempar wajah hye jin dengan laptopnya._

"_tapi oppa hanya menganggapmu dongsaeng saja… tak lebih dari itu….." jawab Jong QWoon mencoba bersikap santai._

"_cinta itu bisa tumbuh dengan seiring waktu berjalan oppa….." hye jin masih terus merengek._

"_oppa tidak mencintaimu jin….." hardik Jong Woon mulai malas._

"_kenapa….? Karena oppa sudah memiliki namja untuk oppa cintai… "_

'_GLEKKKK'_

_Seketika Jong Woon membulatkan matanya menatap Hye Jin, kata-kata hye jin membuatnya tercekat. Apa maksud hye jin…? Taukah dia soal wookie…? Jong woon hanya menatap hye jin dalam diam._

'_SRETT'_

_Hye Jin menjatuhkan beberapa kertas dihadapan Jong Woon, dan sungguh seperti sebuah patung, Jong Woon tak bergeming sedikitpun, tubuhnya serasa membatu, bahkan untuk bernafaspun rasanya sulit. Matanya membulat menatap kertas dihadapannya._

"_In…ini….." Jong woon seketika kehilangan kemampuan bicaranya. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada kertas-kertas ditangannya itu._

_Kertas yang lebih mirip sebuah foto dengan objek dirinya dan wookie, terlihat mesra dan intim. Foto yang juga bersetting di halaman belakang kediamannya, dan seingat Jong Woon dia tak punya foto-foto seperti itu dengan foto itu memanglah foto asli. jadi bagaimana bisa..._

"_benarkan dugaanku….? Kau tak bisa mencintaiku karena kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai kan….? Bukan hanya kau cintai… tapi kau nikahi dan kau nikmati tubuhnya setiap malam…." Hye jin mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian._

"_kau… bagaimana….?"_

"_bagaimana aku tau ya….?" Hye Jin meletakkan jarinya didagu dan digerak-gerakan dengan seringaian yang masih terlihat jelas. _

"…_." Jong Woon menatap hye jin dengan geram, tapi dia tak boelh gegabah, jika tidak semua bisa lebih kacau._

"_itu mudah saja oppa….. awalnya aku tak berfikir jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi saat aku melihat cincin dijari manis mu itu, aku sedikit curiga…. Sebelumnya kau tak memakai cincin apapun…. Dan ingatkah saat ponselmu berbunyi tapi tak kau angkat…? Aku melihat wallpaper hp mu itu…. kau dan seorang namja…. Aigooo, kalian sungguh mesra….." kata hye jin dengan nada dibuat-buat membuat jong woon semakin ingin menghajar yeoja itu._

"_dan beberapa waktu lalu saat aku sengaja menyuruh seseorang menelpon ponselmu, sungguh keberuntunganku, namja itu yang menjawabnya….. dan kau yang entah sedang apa saat itu memanggil namanya… wookie…" kata Hye Jin semakin memperjelas seringaiannya._

"_Kau…. "_

"_Kim Ryeowook….. seorang namja mahasiswa kedokteran….. kuakui dia sangat manis, dan yah… menarik, tapi bagaimana jika fans fanatikmu tau soal hal ini ya….?" Hye Jin mendekat kearah Jong Woon dan membelai pipi Jong Woon dengan seductive._

"_kau…. Apa yang kau inginkan…..?" hardik Jong Woon galak dan menepis tangan Hye Jin dari pipinya._

"_oppa….. aku bisa membuatmu kembali bisa mencintai yeoja…." Kata Hye Jin tersenyum simpul "riwayatmu akan habis jika public tau idola mereka tak lebih dari seorang namja… dan menikahi namja….. ouuhhh….. tak bisa kubayangkan…." Suara Hye Jin dibuat sedemikian rupa sehingga terdengar seperti ancaman tersirat._

"_jangan main-main denganku….." suara Jong Woon sedikit bergetar._

"_main-main…? Oh tidak, seorang Park Hye Jin tak akan pernah main-main….. aku bisa membuat namja bernama ryeowook itu mengalami nasib sama seperti fans mu 2 tahun lalu….." katanya lagi membuat Jong Woon benar-benar berang._

_2 tahun lalu…? Salah satu fansnya meninggal bunuh diri karena diteror fans fanatic jong woon, membuat pihak keluarga korban marah dan menyalahkan Jong Woon atas nasib putri mereka itu. Jong Woon tak bisa membayangkan jika itu terjadi pada sang istri… tidak…! Jong Woon tidak akan membiarkannya._

"_yeoja gila… apa yang kau inginkan…? Eoh…?" bentak Jong woon benar-benar marah._

"_yang kuinginkan hanyalah oppa…" katanya memainkan tangannya didada Jong Woon menggoda._

"_jangan harap….!" Hardik Jong Woon sinis._

"_owh…. Jadi oppa lebih memilih suami… eh, kurasa wookie itu kau sebut istrimu, mengingat betapa angkuhnya kau…." Kata hye jin tersenyum penuh arti kearah Jong Woon "lebih memilih dia bernasib sama dengan fansmu dulu itu….?"_

"_kau… jangan berani mengganggu wookie-ku….."_

"_Owh…. So sweet, wookie-ku….. tak perlu kau jelaskan oppa, aku juga tau jika wookie itu milikmu…. Itu membuatku patah hati….." Hye jin memasang wajah sok sedihnya tapi terpancar jelas raut wajah licik dari mimic wajahnya itu._

"_jangan pernah dekati wookie…. jangan berani-berani kau mengganggunya atau menyentuhnya sedikit saja…." Geram Jong Woon yang sepertinya tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya._

"_tak aka nada yang mendekatinya, mengganggunya ataupun menyentuhnya selama oppa dekat denganku….." kata hye Jin tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

"_apa….? Apa katamu…? Jangan pernah berharap lebih Hye Jin sii…." Bentak Jong Woon, suaranya terdengar menggaung didalam ruangan._

"_oppa… sebenarnya apa yang oppa cari dari ryeowook….? Dadanya rata, miliknya sama dengan milikmu…. Dan lagi dia tak akan bisa memberimu keturunan… apa yang kau cari darinya….?" Kata Hye jin meremehkan membuat Jong Woon benar-benar emosi._

"_kau…."_

"_tampar saja jika oppa mau… silahkan…." Hye Jin memajukan pipi kanannya kearah Jong Woon saat melihat Jong Woon mengangkat tangannya._

"_jika bukan karena wookie membenci namja yang kasar pada yeoja sudah kubunuh kau..,..!" kata Jong Woon kembali menurunkan tangannya membuat hye jin kembali menyeringai._

"_owh, jadi namja kecil itu berhasil menguasaimu….? Kau menuruti semua kemauannya…. Senangnya jadi kim ryeowook….." hye Jin terkekeh membuat Jong Woon harus berusaha keras menahan dirinya._

"_oppa…. Akan kujaga rahasiamu…." Kata hye jin membuat Jong Woon menatapnya kaget "dengan syarat, jadilah kekasihku… bagaimana….?"_

"_MWO…? Anniya…. Aku tak akan pernah mau meladeni yeoja gila sepertimu…!" hardik Jong Woon tak terima._

"_berarti siap-siap saja fansmu itu menghabisi istrimu sendiri, dan karriermu juga akan berakhir….." kata hye jin kini dengan nada yang syarat akan ancaman._

_Jong Woon menghempaskan punggungnya disofa, apa yang harus dia lakukan….? Karrier dan keluarganya bisa hancur karena berita itu, tapi apa dia harus menerima tawaran hye jin…? Oh jong woon jangan gila… kau sudah punya istri…. Dan yeoja itu tak lebih dari yeoja gila…. Tapi sungguh Jong Woon tak ingin wookie celaka, jong woon takut terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya itu._

"_baiklah…. Kuturuti apa maumu tapi jangan pernah menyentuh wookie sedikitpun…" dengan sangat berat hati Jong Woon menerima tawaran Hye Jin._

_#FlashBack end#_

_**.**_

"paboyaa…" Hankyung mendorong kepala jong woon kebelakang dengan keras. "kenapa baru bicara sekarang…? Menunggu istrimu sakit dulu…? Eoh…?" bentak hankyung kembali tersulut emosi.

"hankyung sudahlah, sekarang kita tau kalau Jong Woon memang terpaksa melakukannya…. Jangan salahkan dia lagi…." Kangin menepuk bahu hankyung. Entah kenapa kali ini hankyung sungguh tersulut emosi, bahkan dia tak segan menampar anak kebanggaannya itu.

"appa….." dan suara seseorang terdengar membuat semua yang ada diruang tengah seketika menoleh.

"Kyun…nie…." Kangin kaget melihat Kyuhyun kini berdiri didekat mereka dengan henry berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"appa sengaja menyembunyikannya dari kyu….?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit dengan nada tegas.

Benar, saat leeteuk mendapat telepon dari heenim, dia memang sengaja tak mengatakannya pada kyuhyun dan henry. Dia dan kangin memutuskan ke seoul berdua. Tapi jong woon adalah seorang artis, beritanya bahkan sudah merebak hampir keseluruh korea. Lagipula kyuhyun juga sudah diberitahu oleh sungmin jika wookie sedang tidak sehat. Ditambah berita soal jong woon itu membuatnya yakin sang hyung sakit karena jong woon. Dan demi melihat kakaknya kyuhyun rela pergi ke seoul dengan kereta sore itu juga.

"kau…." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati jong woon dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kyu…."

'SRETTT'

"Kyunnie….."

"Kyuhyun-ah….."

Semua membelalakan matanya saat melihat Kyuhyun menarik kerah baju Jong Woon dengan kasar dan diseret keluar dari ruang keluarga, bahkan dengan kasar kyuhyun menyeret kakak iparnya itu hingga keluar rumah.

"Kyunnie….." kangin yang panic dengan gelagat aneh kyuhyun segera bangkit dan mengejar kyuhyun keluar rumah. Yang lain segera mengekor langkah kangin dengan sedikit terburu-buru

'BUGHHH…'

'BUGHHH…'

"suami tak berguna…!" teriak Kyuhyun marah pada Jong Woon yang kini tersungkur dipelataran halaman rumahnya karena kyuhyun memukulnya berkali-kali.

'BUGHHH…'

'BUGHH…'

"kyunnie….." teriak sungmin histeris melihat kemarahan seorang kyuhyun.

selama ini kyuhyun tak pernah bersikap seperti itu, tapi jika menyangkut wookie entah kepribadian dari mana lagi yang didapat kyuhyun, dia akan menjadi seseorang yang berbeda, kasar dan tak kenal ampun. Dan itu membuat semua kaget.

'BUGHHHH…..'

"namja bodoh….! Aku mempercayakan hyungku untuk kau jaga bukan kau sakiti paboo….!"

'BUGHHH….'

Entah sudah pukulan yang keberapa yang dilayangkan kyuhyun pada Jong Woon, bahkan kini wajah Jong Woon lebih mirip seorang petinju yang kalah. Lebam dan darah nyaris disemua sudut wajahnya.

"Kyu…. Kau tak tau masalahnya….." kata Jong woon meski dengan susah payah dan mencoba berdiri.

"aku tak peduli dengan masalahmu… yang aku tau kau berjanji membahagiakan hyungku…."

'BUGHHHH…'

"Kyunnieeee….." teriak sungmin melihat sebuah pukulan mengenai rahang kekasihnya yang langsung tersungkur.

"oppa…" hyukie mendekap tubuh donghae dengan erat, rasanya tak ingin melihat pertengkaran kyuhyun dan jong woon lebih dari itu.

"kangin…."

"biarkan saja mereka…." Kangin memotong kata-kata hankyung dan menahan langkah hankyung "kita lihat sampai kapan mereka bisa bertahan dengan sikap kekanakan mereka itu…" kata kangin tegas. Entah kenapa kangin membiarkan anak dan menantuya itu baku hantam.

'BUGGHHH…'

Kembali 1 pukulan menghantam sudut bibir Jong Woon membuat darah menetes dari bibirnya.

'BUGHHH…'

"henryyyy…" teriak yoona histeris saat melihat henry tersungkur diatas pelataran dengan sudut bibir yang berdarah. Henry yang melihat kyuhyun melayangkan tanganya kearah Jong Woon berlari dan menghadang pukulan kyuhyun dengan wajahnya.

'BUGGHHH….'

Henry dengan wajah merah padam menghantam wajah kyuhyun dengan keras meski tak membuat tubuh kyuhyun jatuh tapi cukup membuat luka dipelipis mata kyuhyun.

"heh… kau kira dengan memukulnya semua bisa lebih baik…? hah…?" bentak henry menunjuk wajah kyuhyun.

"diam kau mochi…. kau tak tau rasanya….."

"apa…? Apa yang aku tak tau…? aku tau kyu… aku sangat tau…. hatiku juga sakit… tapi apa dengan memukul jong woon hyung akan membuat wookie lebih baik…?" kata henry sedikit bergetar.

"henry-yah sudah….." yoona mendekati henry dan memeluk tubuh namja itu untuk yang pertama kalinya, sungguh tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya semua akan seperti ini.

"yoona… bawa henry…." Siwon yang sudah berdiri diantara jong woon, henry dan kyuhyun menyuruh yoona membawa henry.

Suasana semakin kacau, kyuhyun terus saja diliputi amarah, tapi hingga detik itu juga kangin masih dengan pendiriannya, hanya berdiri dan menatap anak serta menantunya itu bertengkar. Onew hanya bisa membantu yoona menenangkan henry, dan donghae, kini ada 2 gadis dalam rangkulannya yang sudah mulai terisak, kibum dan hyukie.

"bangun hyung….." siwon meraih tubuh jong woon dan membantunya berdiri.

'BUGHHH…'

Namun belum seutuhnya berdiri kyuhyun kembali memukul wajah jong woon membuat jong woon kembali tersungkur, sudah tak ada tenaga dalam diri jong woon, tubuhnya lelah, bahkan otaknya juga terasa lelah.

'GREEEPP'

"chagiya cukup… cukup kyunnie….." suara bergetar dan dekapan sungmin membuat kyuhyun melemas, namun masih jelas kilat marah dari iris coklat tua itu saat menatap jong woon

"jika kau tak bisa membahagiakan hyungku, kembalikan dia padaku….. aku sangat percaya padamu….." kata kyu membentak Jong Woon yang masih terduduk ditanah.

"Kyuu…."

"aku percaya padamu kim jong woon….. tapi apa yang kau lakukan padanya…? Kau menyakitinya…. Kau menghancurkannya…." Bentak kyuhyun dengan mata nanar, hatinya sakit jika mengingat hyungnya itu.

"jika ini yang kau berikan padanya, kenapa dulu kau menikahinya…? Kenapa…? Kenapa kau menjanjikannya kebahagiaan jika kau sendiri yang justru menyakitinya….?"

"Kyunnie… sudah….." sungmin semakin mendekap tubuh kyuhyun yang bergetar.

'TES'

Air mata seorang cho kyuhyun yang biasanya tak akan pernah terlihat kini begitu saja terurai didepan semua orang. Sesakit itukah hatinya karena sang hyung tersakiti….?

"aku percaya padamu hyung…. percaya…." Kata Kyuhyun terisak, bahkan tubuhnya sedikit limbung jika saja sungmin tak mendekapnya. "taukah kau….? Wookie selalu membanggakanmu… sejak dulu, jauh sebelum kami mengenalmu…. Dia begitu membanggakanmu….."

"…" semua hanya bisa diam menatap kyuhyun dalam dekapan sungmin.

"suami macam apa kau…? Hah…? Masih berani menyebut dirimu suami…?" bentak kyuhyun membuat jong woon menunduk. "kupercayakan hyungku padamu tapi kau menyakitinya... aaarrrgghhh" teriak kyuhyun.

"kalian sudah puas….?" Suara bergetar dari dalam rumah itu membuat semua tersentak. Wookie berjalan dengan lemah disamping leeteuk. Sepertinya pertengkaran suami dan adiknya membawanya sampai kemari.

"Hyuung…. Wookie… chagiya…." Semua sontak semakin terdiam.

"hyuung…." Kyuhyun terkejut melihat hyungnya kini menghampirinya.

"kau sudah puas memukulnya…?" Tanya wookie parau pada kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Jong Woon tanpa menatapnya.

"chagiya…." Jong woon meraih jemari wookie yang berdiri disampingnya "miandhe….."

'PLAKK'

Wookie menepis tangan jong woon dengan kasar, dan masih tanpa menatap jong woon "lakukan apa yang kau suka….. terserah padamu…." Kata wookie dingin

"Chagiya…." Panggil Jong Woon lirih, sakit. Hatinya sakit mendengar wookie berkata seperti itu, tapi jong woon tau hati wookie jauh lebih sakit.

'PLAKKK'

Satu tamparan keras tepat dipipi kyuhyun, wookie menampar pipi kyuhyun, dan kini air mata itu kembali menetes.

"sikapmu ini juga menyakitiku kyu….. hatiku sakit melihatmu seperti ini…." Suara parau wookie membuat kyuhyun seakan kehilangan tenaganya dengan seketika.

"Hyuung…" kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan sungmin dan menghampiri wookie

"jika kau seperti ini kau sama tak bergunanya dengan dia…."

'JDEEERRR'

Seperti sambaran petir, kata-kata wookie sungguh menusuk hati jong woon, mengatakannya tak berguna bahkan tanpa menatapnya. Sungguh inikah rasanya saat orang yang kau cintai berubah menjadi benci padamu…?

"chag…."

"jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu Kim Jong Woon….. !" Hardik wookie dengan sinisnya, terlihat luka dari iris coklat caramel beningnya

"wookie…." semua tersentak mendengar kata-kata wookie baru saja, sungguh baru kali ini wookie berkata seperti itu. terlebih pada jong woon.

Tanpa banyak kata-kata wookie berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan halaman menuju kedalam rumah. Sungguh malam yang kacau. Sikap wookie menjadi dingin, jong woon dan kyuhyun bertengkar hebat, hankyung yang selalu saja tersulut emosi. Sungguh Suasana yang tak pernah terfikir sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

"KANGIIIINNN CHAGIYAA…. KEMARIIII…" suara teriakan maha dahsyat itu membuat suasana pagi dikediaman jong woon menjadi ramai.

"chagiya…." Gumam kangin menghentikan sarapannya dan langsung berlari kearah lantai 2, arah kamar wookie, dimana suara leeteuk terdengar.

"umma….." kyuhyun segera berlari menyusul sang appa, sementara ynag lain segera mengikuti di belakang kangin.

"chagiya waeyo….?" kangin membuka kamar wookie dengan panic.

"wookie….?" kini semua manic mata itu terbelalak menatap wookie yang lunglai dalam dekapan leeteuk diatas lantai.

"umma… apa yang terjadi…?" kyuhyun segera menghambur mendekati leeteuk.

"wookie…. tiba-tiba dia pingsan…. Bagaimana ini…?" leeteuk terlihat panic dan sangat khawatir.

"kyuhyun… henry siapkan mobil… palli…" kata kangin dengan nada suara yang keras, dengan segera henry dan kyuhyun lari keluar kamar wookie dan kangin segera mengangkat tubuh wookie.

**.**

'TAP…'

'TAP…'

"bagaimana kondisi wookie….?" segerombolan orang yang baru dataang seketika membuat suasana lorong rumah sakit menjadi ramai.

"noona….." kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin datang segera memeluk sang kekasih.

"uljjima kyu….. kita berdoa saja supaya wookie baik-baik saja…." Sungmin mengusap punggung kyu menenangkan, meski jujur dia sendiri merasa sangat khawatir.

Sungmin dan yang lain mendapat kabar jika wookie dirawat dirumah sakit dari kyuhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan mereka segera kerumah sakit untuk melihat kondisi wookie. dan jika saja yang ada disini tau suasana kampus saat ini. Sangat kacau, berita pernikahan wookie dan jong woon mulai beredar luas dikampus, beberapa foto kemesraan wookie dan jong woon terpajang dengan indah di hampir setiap sudut kampus. Yah, bisa dipastikan jika hye jin yang melakukannya. Sungguh kacau diluar sana.

"jong woon mana…?" Tanya onew entah pada siapa, sambil menolehkan kepalanya kesemua arah.

"dia dan hankyung ahjjusi sedang melakukan persiapan untuk pers conference hyung…." jawab henry yang sejak tadi duduk disisi yoona dengan tidak tenang.

"sudah ada yang mengabari jika wookie dirumah sakit….?"

"sudah kutelepon…." Jawab yoona pelan, kini kepalanya menyandar dibahu henry, dia lelah dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Wookie…. hosh…hosh… wookie….." suara gaduh kembali terdengar dengan munculnya seorang namja dengan terburu-buru. Kim Jong Woon.

"bagaimana keadaan wookie….?" hankyung yang datang bersama dengan shindong dan jong woon menghampiri heechul yang terlihat gelisah.

"dokter masih memeriksanya chagiya…." Heenim segera memeluk tubuh sang suami.

"yeobo….. bagaimana ini….?" Leeteuk yang sejak tadi gelisah semakin gelisah dalam rangkulan kangin.

"heh jong woon…. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada hyungku… kubunuh kau…." Suara dan tatapan tajam nan menusuk dari kyu membuat semua menatapnya, masih terlihat jelas sorot mata kekecewaan dan kemarahan sejak semalam.

"jika perlu kau bunuh saja aku sekarang kyu….." kata Jong Woon pelan, sungguh sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa dia rasakan saat ini kecuali rasa sesal dan cemas.

"jika kalian berdua tak bisa diam kalianlah yang akan aku bunuh…!" suara tegas kangin seketika membuat suasana menjadi kembali tenang.

'KLEEKK'

"usanim….." dan kini semua berdiri menatap seorang dokter yang baru keluar dari ruang rawat wookie.

"kondisinya sedikit memprihatinkan…." Kata sang dokter dengan wajah lemas membuat semua ikut lemas. "dia mengalami depresi…. Dan…" sang dokter menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"dan apa usanim….?" Tanya Jong Woon dan kyuhyun bersamaan, sungguh sebenarnya mereka memiliki chemistry jika menyangkut wookie.

"saat ini satu-satunya ginjal ryeowook. Sii yang tersisa tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik…. itu memperburuk keadaannya….." kata sang dokter lagi membuat semua benar-benar kehilangan tenaga.

"chagiya….." leeteuk yang sejak kemarin berusaha tegarpun kini menangis dalam pelukan kangin.

"kami akan pantau kondisinya selama 48 jam penuh, jika ryeowook. Sii belum juga tersadar…. Kita harus siap dengan semua kemungkinan terburuk….."

'GLEEKKK'

"apa….?" Jong Woon sudah menjatuhkan tubuhya diatas lantai.

"saya permisi dulu…. " kata sang dokter lalu meninggalkan ruang rawat wookie.

Setelah sang dokter meninggalkan kamar wookie, semua kini masuk kekamar wookie melihat kondisi wookie. namun tidak dengan jong woon, tubuhnya masih terduduk diatas lantai koridor depan kamar wookie.

"paboo…paboo… kau paboo jong woon…. Pabo…."

'PLAKK…'

'PLAKK…'

Jong woon menampar dirinya sendiri, memberikan bekas merah diwajahnya, air matanya sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya, sungguh bodoh dia…!

"Ne… kau memang pabo….." onew yang memang tak ikut masuk kekamar wookie kini duduk menyebelahi jong woon. "kau kira menampar dirimu sendiri bisa membuat wookie pulih dengan cepat…."

"aku suami tak berguna…." Jong woon menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"ne… sangat tidak berguna…" onew tersenyum simpul melirik kearah jong woon "jika aku jadi istrimu, aku sudah membunuhmu…. Kau tau itu…." kata onew melebarkan senyumnya. Onew tau jong woon menyesali semua perbuatannya, dan onew akan siap jika jong woon meminta bantuannya setelah ini.

"hyung…." siwon yang baru keluar kamar rawat wookie kini ikut duduk dihadapan jong woon dan onew.

"siwon… bagaimana…."

"aku tak mau mengatakannya padamu…. Lihatlah sendiri, kau kan suaminya….." potong siwon sebelum jong woon selesei bicara.

"aku…aku…"

"kau takut…?" kembali siwon memotong kata-kata Jong Woon "ciih… pengecut…! Berani berbuat jadi hadapilah….!" Kata siwon dengan nada sinis meski tujuannya hanya ingin membuat jong woon semangat.

"masuklah… hyung…" onew menepuk bahu jong woon, dan inilah untuk pertama kalinya onew memanggil jong woon dengan kata hyung "aku yakin wookie pasti menunggumu…."

'KLEKK'

Jong woon membuka pintu kamar rawat wookie, setelah berfikir cukup lama akhirnya jong woon memberanikan diri masuk keruang rawat wookie. saat jong woon masuk, tatapan tajam langsung diberikan kyuhyun, tapi sungmin berhasil menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"chagiya…." Jong woon menggenggam jemari lemas wookie. "miandhe…." Ucap jong woon bergetar.

Hatinya sangat sakit melihat wookie seperti sekarang, tergeletak seperti mayat hidup, wajahnya memucat, mata indahnya terpejam rapat, bibir mungil itupun mengatup sempurna.

"temanilah dia jong…." Kata kangin menepuk punggung jong woon lalu memberi isyarat agar semuanya keluar kamar wookie.

**.**

2 hari sudah wookie dirumah sakit, namun dia belum juga tersadar. Setiap hari semua bergantian masuk kekamar itu untuk melihat kondisi wookie, dan jong woon, sepanjang waktu jong woon berada disisi wookie, entah tertidur atau tidak, jong woon tetap duduk disamping ranjang wookie. setiap malam memanjatkan doanya untuk wookie. tak peduli pada apa yang terjadi diluar sana, namanya kian buruk, banyak pihak menghujatnya, terlebih setelah pengakuan yang dia sampaikan saat pers confrense tadi pagi.

.

_#FlashBack#_

_Jong woon duduk diantara hankyung dan shindong didepan banyak awak media, hari ini dia akan melakukan pers confrense menyangkut masalah yang menerpanya. Dengan keyakinan dan kemantapan hati jong woon sudah memutuskannya sejak lama._

"_Jong Woon. Sii… jadi bagaimana kebenaran berita yang beredar….?" Tanya salah seorang awak media pada jong woon._

"_Jong Woon. Sii, bagaimana hubungan anda dengan hye jin. Sii….?"_

"_bagaimana dengan rumor yang mengatakan jika anda menikah dengan seorang pria…?"_

"_benarkah anda menjalin hubungan terlarang tersebut….?"_

_Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus ditujukan untuk jong woon dari para awak media yang sengaja diundang untuk acara ini._

"_hmmm…. Baiklah, saya akan jawab semuanya…." Kata jong woon memulai. "tentang saya dan hye jin, semua itu adalah bohong… saya tidak pernah menjalin hubungan apapun dengan hye jin. Sii…." Jawab jong woon dengan lantang._

"_lalu tentang rumor anda dengan laki-laki bernama kim ryeowook itu…?"_

_Jong woon menghembuskan nafasnya , memantapkan niatnya "tentang hal itu….. itu bukan rumor…." Kata jong woon setenang mungkin meski kini justru para awak yang menjadi tidak tenang._

"_saya, memang menjalin hubungan special dengan namja bernama kim ryeowook….." kata Jong woon lagi, hankyung dan shindong disampingnya hanya mengangguk kearah jong woon "kami menjalani hubungan selama 2 tahun lebih…. Dan saat ini, saya resmi menyandang status sebagai suami kim ryeowook secara sah…." Jong woon mengangkat jari manisnya memperlihatkan cincin pernikahannya._

"_saya tau banyak pihak yang saya kecewakan…. Label… sponsor, managemen dan fans yang selama ini mendukung saya…. Bukan maksud saya menipu, tapi inilah hidup, harus memilih dan inilah pilihan saya…. Menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan seorang namja….. mianhada…" kata jong woon membuangkuk memberikan hormatnya pada para awak media._

_#FlashBack end#_

_**.**_

"chagiya…. Aku lebih memilihmu daripada karrierku….." jong woon menggenggam erat jemari wookie. yah, saat pers conference itu juga jong woon menyampaikan jika dia memutuskan mundur dari dunia entertainment.

"bagaimana kondisinya….?" Suara tenang onew membuat jong woon menoleh sejenak.

"masih sama…." Jawab jong woon pelan.

"aku yakin wookie bisa mendengarmu…. Dia bisa merasakan…. Tetaplah disampingnya…" kata onew membelai rambut wookie lembut.

"onew….." panggil jong woon

"masih cemburu aku membelai istrimu…? Hmm…?" kata onew tanpa menatap jong woon.

"gomawo…. Kau menjaganya saat aku tak berguna jadi suaminya…." Jong Woon membelai pipi tirus wookie.

"sudah malam, aku harus pulang… mian hyung aku pernah memukulmu..." kata onew lalu beranjak keluar kamar wookie meninggalkan jong woon dan wookie

"chagiya… aku mohon sadarlah…. Kau boleh menghukumku setelah ini… apapun, tapi aku mohon sadarlah….." jong woon masih menggenggam jemari wookie dengan erat berharap istrinya merasakannya.

Menit demi menit, jam demi jam tapi wookie tak kunjung sadar, kegelisahan semakin menghinggapi perasaan jong woon. Dia takut wookie-nya tak akan pernah lagi sadar. Sungguh jong woon takut, dia sangat takut kehilangan wookie-nya, bahkan dia belum berlutut meminta maaf pada wookie.

"ya Tuhan… aku mohon…." Jong woon menatap patung bunda maria diatas lemari kecil disudut ruangan wookie.

Tanpa perintah kakinya kini beranjak mendekati lemari tempat patung itu berdiri, ditatapnya patung yang melukiskan senyum damai itu, dan dengan sendirinya tubuh jong woon jatuh berlutut dihadapan patung bunda maria.

'_Tuhan….kau tahu kan kalau aku hamper tak pernah datang padamu? Aku bahkan seringkali lupa padamu .Namun…..kali ini aku memberanikan diri datang padamu dan memohon….'_.

'_Aku tau, aku bersalah Tuhan… aku menyakiti orang yang aku cintai… aku menyakiti apa yang sudah kau percayakan padaku…. _

_Tapi….aku sangat mencintainya. Tuhan…..kumohon, bagaimana aku harus menyelesaikan ini? aku bingung…aku takut jika kehilangan dia,, Aku sungguh takut aku tak bisa melepaskan dia.'_

Jong Woon menunduk dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh.

"eh…." Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu, tangannya yang terulur menyentuh kenop pintu ikut terhenti. Matanya menatap tajam pada sosok yang tengah terisak dan berlutut disudut ruangan.

"ada apa kyu….?" Henry dan yoona yang ada dibelakang kyuhyun ikut terhenti dan menatap kearah yang sama.

"oppa…." Lirih yoona melihat siluet sang oppa disudut ruangan sepi itu.

"kyu… biarkan kali ini saja Jong Woon membuktikan jika dia suami yang baik untuk wookie hyung…." henry menepuk bahu kyuhyun dan menarik kyuhyun menjauh dari pintu kamar.

'_Tuhan…jika kau merestui hubungan kami….maka tolong beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku mohon….._

'_Aku mohon tuhan…. Aku mohon…. Hiks… kumohon…..'_

Isak tangis itu terdengar begitu jelas didalam kamar wookie yang sunyi, isakan penuh penyesalan, isak tangis penuh luka. Isakan seorang jong woon.

'_Tuhan, dengan segala kerendahan hati…. Kumohon Tuhan… kumohon… aku mencintainya, sungguh mencintainya…..'_

'_jika kau tak bisa memberiku kesempatan lagi, kau boleh tukar segala sakit hatinya dengan kebahagiaanku…. kau boleh tukar nyawaku dengan nyawanya…..'_

'_Ku mohon… hiks….. ku mohon….'_

"aku lebih ingin kau yang membahagiakanku, bukannya menukar dengan kebahagiaanmu….."

Jong woon seketika tersentak, suara parau nan lembut yang selama beberapa minggu ini dirindukannya, suara yang beberapa minggu ini berubah menjadi dingin dan sinis. Jong woon menundukan kepalanya, matanya semakin melebar saat melihat sepasang lengan kecil memeluk pinggangnya, cincin yang sama dengan cincinya melingkar disalah satu jari manis jemari yang mendekapnya.

"wookie….." bisik jong woon masih dalam posisi berlututnya.

"Tuhan… kumohon kabulkan doa namja paboo ini…." Suara parau itu kembali terdengar disertai desahan.

Tanpa merubah posisinya jong woon membalikan tubuhnya, dan benar, dihadapanya saat ini, sosok mungil wookie, sosok mungil istrinya.

"chagiya… bagai….."

"suara tangisanmu membangunkanku hyung….." wookie dengan wajah pucatnya tersenyum pada jong woon.

"yeobo….." Jong woon segera memeluk tubuh kecil didepannya meluapkan segala yang dia rasakan. "hiks…. Yeobo…."

Sungguh tak pernah ada dalam fikiran jong woon, akan secepat itu Tuhan mendengar doanya, tubuh mungil itu masih tergeletak saat dia berlutut, bibir merah itu masih mengatup saat dia terisak, tapi kini dekapan hangat itu menjalari tubuhnya saat dia membuka matanya. Sungguh Tuhan memang luar biasa bukan…?

"Hyungie….." wookie menarik wajah jong woon dari lehernya.

"chagiya… miandhe, tak seharusnya aku melakukannya padamu… miandhe chaiya…." Kata jong woon penuh penyesalan.

_CHU_

Bukannya menjawab wookie justru mengecup bibir jong woon, kecupan yang sudah lama hilang, kecupan yang pernah menjadi milik seorang yeoja dan membuat mereka mengalami hari yang berat. Namun sekarang kecupan itu kembali jadi miliknya.

"bogoshipoyo…." Kata wookie pelan dan mengulas senyum tulusnya pada jong woon.

"chagiya….. masihkan aku punya kesempatan….?" Lirih jong woon.

"hyungie…." wookie membelai pipi jong woon yang penuh dengan memar. "kau selalu punya kesempatan…. Kesempatanmu tak pernah habis hyungie….."

"chagiya…. Miandhe aku memang suami tak berguna…. Miandhe chagiya…."

"Ne… kau memang tak berguna, kau itu paboo…. Tapi aku mencintaimu….." wookie kembali tersenyum. Dijatuhkannya tubuhnya diatas pangkuan Jong Woon

"kali ini aku sungguh akan menjadi yang terbaik untukmu….. jadi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…." Jong Woon menatap penuh permohonan.

"kau lupa ya….? Aku pernah bilang padamu, meskipun aku punya alasan untuk meninggalkanmu, aku tak akan melakukannya… karena selama aku hidup yang aku tau hanya aku akan terus mencintaimu….." jemari-jemari lemah wookie menyusuri wajah jong woon.

" chagiya… saranghae…." Jong Woon mengecup kening wookie dengan lembut.

"hyungie…." panggil wookie.

"hmmm…."

"kau tau betapa beruntungnya aku memilikimu….?"

"kau menyindirku ya…? Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu chagiya…." Jong woon menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman getir.

"cheongmal… aku sungguh beruntung memilikimu….. jika cinta itu seperti air, aku akan memberikanmu samudra…. Jika cinta itu seperti daun, aku akan memberikanmu hutan…. Dan jika cinta itu seperti waktu, maka aku akan memberikanmu selamanya…." Wookie tersenyum dan menyandarkan tubuhnya didada jong woon.

"kau baru sadar chagiya, jangan merayu seperti itu…." jong woon menggesekan hidungnya dan hidung wookie membuat wookie terkikik.

"aku bukan merayu hyung…. bukan…." Wookie menggelang pelan dalam pelukan jong woon.

"haahhhh….. sungguh Tuhan telah memberiku seorang malaikat…. Mulai sekarang akan kujaga malaikat kecilku ini sekuat tenagaku…." Kata jong woon menyandarkan punggungnya didinding sudut ruangan itu.

"hyungie…." wookie menarik kepalanya dari dada jong woon dan membelai wajah jong woon.

"hmmm….."

"akan kubalas orang-orang yang sudah membuat wajah tampan suamiku jadi seperti ini…." Wookie mengusap wajah jong woon dengan lembut "pasti sakit ya…?" Kata wookie cemberut melihat wujud sang suami saat ini, luka dimana-mana, lebam dan bekas kebiruan menghiasi wajah tampan suaminya itu.

"hehehe….. ini tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan sakit yang ada disini…." Kata jong woon sembari menunjuk dada wookie. "ini pasti jauh lebih sakit….." suara jong woon melirih, terlihat sorot penyesalan dimatanya.

"kau itu pelupa ya…. Sudah kukatakan, _'ketika kekasihku menagis karena aku tersakiti, rasa sakit itu tak terasa… karena air mata kekasihku itu akan menyembuhkannya…'_ jadi sekarang lukaku sudah sembuh…karena kau menangis untukku..." Kata wookie dengan tawa cerianya.

"ya…ya… sekarang tidurlah, sudah malam…" kata jong woon mengusap kepala wookie.

"Ne… tapi bernyanyilah untukku…." Pinta wookie menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan jong woon.

_**Whenever I'm weary**__**  
**__**From the battles that rage in my head**__**  
**__**You make sense of madness**__**  
**__**When my sanity hangs by a thread**_

_****__**I lose my way but still you**__**  
**__**Seem to understand**__**  
**__**Now and forever**__**  
**__**I will be your man**_

Suara baritone nan merdu itu terdengar lembut menggaung diruang sepi, tempat wookie dirawat, jong woon melantunkan sebuah lagu untuk wookie. dan sesekali mengecup kepala istrinya itu.

_**Sometimes I just hold you**__**  
**__**Too caught up in me to see**__**  
**__**I'm holding a fortune**__**  
**__**That heaven has given to me**_

_****__**I'll try to show you**__**  
**__**Each and every way I can**__**  
**__**Now and forever**__**  
**__**I will be your man**_

_**Now I can rest my worries**__**  
**__**And always be sure**__**  
**__**That I won't be alone anymore**__**  
**__**If I'd only known you were there**__**  
**__**All the time**__**  
**__**All this time**_

_**Until the day the ocean**__**  
**__**Doesn't touch the sand**__**  
**__**Now and forever**__**  
**__**I will be your man**_

_**Now and forever**__**  
**__**I will be your man**_

_[Now and Forever]  
[__Richard mark]_

Dan mala mini rasanya jadi malam yang indah bagi jong woon, meskipun karriernya berakhir tapi dia tetap memiliki hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, ryeowook, istrinya. Jong woon tak lagi peduli tentang apa hujatan orang, toh dulu dia pernah mengalaminya, begitu juga dengan wookie. dan untuk Hye jin, Jong Woon tak mau berurusan dengan yeoja itu lagi, meski hanya untuk balas dendam, jong woon tak mau megulang kesalahannya lagi.

**.**

**.**

"wook….." kata-kata panggilan itu terhenti dan terlelan lagi oleh sungmin saat dia membuka pintu kamar rawat wookie.

"yah oenni… ada apa…?" hyukie yang penasaran Karena sang oenni malah berhenti kini mencoba mencari tau.

Dan kini semua pandangan orang-orang didepan pintu itu tertuju pada 1 arah yang sama, dilantai sudut kamar wookie. secara perlahan sudut bibir mereka terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman. Pemandangan yang sudah lama tak mereka lihat.

"aiigooo…. Wookie sudah sadar ya…?" Tanya yoona sepelan mungkin sembari masuk kekamar wookie.

"jika tidak mana berani jong woon oppa memindahkan tubuh wookie…." sahut kibum kini duduk disofa panjang dekat ranjang wookie.

"huuhh…. Semoga semua kekacauan ini cepat berakhir…" donghae ikut menatap pemandangan disudut kamar rawat wookie itu.

Disana, diatas lantai sudut ruangan kamar rawat wookie, sedang tertidur 2 namja, Jong Woon dan wookie. dengan wookie berada didalam pangkuan jong woon, menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman didada sang suami yang mendekapnya erat seakan takut jika wookie diambil atau meninggalkannya.

"aku jadi tak mau membangunkan mereka…." Kata henry tersenyum lebar melihat hyung-hyung itu terlihat damai saat tertidur.

"kita tunggu saja mereka bangun sendiri…." Kata siwon menjatuhkan diri disamping kibum dan menyandarkan dagunya dibahu kibum.

'KLEEKKK'

Sekali lagi kenop pintu kamar rawat wookie diputar, tak lama setelahnya masuklah 2 yeoja separuh baya dan 2 namja seusia mereka. Kangin, leeteuk, heechul dan hankyung.

"sssttt…." Dengan segera henry dan yoona member isyarat agar mereka masuk dengan perlahan.

"ada apa…?" Tanya leeteuk sangat pelan.

"itu…." Kyuhyun, sungmin, hyukie dan donghae dengan kompak menunjuk kearah jong woon dan wookie yang masih terpejam.

"mwo…?" kini giliran ke empat orang dewasa itu yang ter belalak kaget, namun sedetik kemudian senyum terkembang dibibir mereka.

"syukurlah….." kata leeteuk pelan.

'_kurasa Tuhan mendengar doamu hyung….. kau tak kehilangan istrimu itu…. tapi ingat, sekali lagi kau membuatnya menangis akan kubunuh kau….'_

Mata kyuhyun menatap tajam kearah jong woon yang terlihat sangat melindungi wookie yang juga nyaman dalam pelukan jong woon. Sungguh kali ini kyuhyun berharap kakak iparnya itu benar-benar memegang janjinya untuk membahagiakan wookie.

"euhhmmm….." lenguhan kecil dari bibir wookie terdengar membuat yang lain diam. Wookie membuka matanya dan mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan. "hyungie…." panggil wookie membelai pipi jong woon.

"euhhmm….." jong woon juga mulai membuka matanya perlahan. "wae…?" tanyanya terdengar malas.

"bangun… sudah siang…." Kata wookie tanpa sadar kini banyak mata yang sedang menatapnya.

"shiero…. Aku masih ngantuk…." Kata jong woon kembali memejamkan matanya.

"yah…. Hyung, ayo bangun…." Hardik wookie terdengar begitu bersemangat dan menepuk-nepuk pipi jong woon.

"kau ini kenapa berisik sekali sih wookie… aku masih ngantuk….." elak Jong Woon masih memejamkan matanya.

"bangun atau….."

"ne…ne… ne… aku bangun…." Seketika jong woon menegakan duduknya dan membuka lebar matanya mendengar nada ancaman dari wookie.

"hmmpp…. Bwahahahaha…." Tawa tidak elit itu membuat wookie dan jong woon menolehkan kepala mereka.

"baru sadar ada kami…?" Tanya hyukie dengan jahilnya membuat wookie dan jong woon sedikit malu.

"baru juga akur, sudah riibut lagi…." Celetuk henry terkekeh.

"umma senang melihatmu ngomel lagi wookie…." kata heenim menatap anak dan menantunya yang masih setia diatas lantai itu.

"ne… daripada kau diam saja… mengerikan… beraura mistis…" kata yoona yang langsung dapat jitakan dari donghae.

"kau itu yang mistis…. " dengus donghae membuat yoona ikut mendengus.

"sudah ayo bangun…. Lakukan pemeriksaan…." Kata leeteuk mendekati wookie dan jong woon.

"tapi aku sudah merasa sehat umma….." kata wookie berdiri dari pangkuan jong woon.

"tetap saja kau butuh melakukannya….." leeteuk mengusap kepala wookie lembut.

"ARRRGGGHHHH…."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

To be continued bukan Tubercollossis.

Thank you very much….  
I know this is a bad story…..

Dan maaf jika ceritanya jadi aneh… namanya juga Cuma iseng…  
jadinya yah cerita yang ala kadarnya, apa adanya…  
*BOW…BOW*

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**yes, this is Lody- gege...  
i don't know, why my story is lost...  
i think this fandom was delete it...**_

_**and, i'll try to re-post this story from beggining...**_

jadi, berharap saja FF gege tidak didelete lagi...  
maaf, kalau riviewnya gga di bales... soalnya dulu udah pernah... :D

_Thank You_

**_( Xie-Xie da zhi hao….. Wo Ai ni….)_**


	19. Chapter 19

_Sebelumnya…._

_._

"_tapi aku sudah merasa sehat umma….." kata wookie berdiri dari pangkuan jong woon._

"_tetap saja kau butuh melakukannya….." leeteuk mengusap kepala wookie lembut._

"_ARRRGGGHHHH…."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**My Lovely Idol…..**

by : Lody Charming

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang sedang popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ARRRGGHH…" teriakan wookie membuat semua kaget.

"wookie…"

"chagiya…. Waeyo….?" panic jong woon yang segera berdiri.

"perutku…." Kata wookie lirih dan memegang perutnya.

"wookie… kenapa…? Mana yang sakit….?" Sungmin dan yoona seketika menyentuh perut wookie.

"chagiya…. Waeyo… katakan pada umma….?" Leeteuk terlihat juga panic melihat wookie meringis dan memegangi perutnya.

"chagiya… jebal, bilang padaku… apa yang kau rasakan…. Chagiya…" Jong Woon segera merangkul tubuh wookie. "Chagiya…."

"hyungie…. perutku…." Kata wookie lirih dan terus memegangi perutnya membuat suasana semakin panic.

"chagiya kenapa….?" Raut cemas terlihat dari wajah Jong Woon.

"Hyungie…perutku….." kata wookie membuat jong woon menatapnya bingung dan cemas. "perutku lapar….." kata wookie terkekeh dan kembali menegakan badannya.

'PLETAAAKKK'

"apoooo…" teriakan mengenaskan keluar dari bibir wookie setelah dengan semangat menggebu, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Yoona menempeleng kepalanya.

"ya Kim Ryeowook sekali lagi kau membuat kami panic dengan tingkah konyolmu itu, kuhajar lagi wajah suamimu….." cibir Sungmin pada wookie, sementara yang lain menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh wookie mereka sudah kembali.

"yah… kenapa aku yang dihajar….?" Protes jong woon tak terima, tangannya kini sibuk mengusap bekas pukulan dikepala wookie.

"lalu siapa lagi kalau bukan oppa…? Oppa kira aku akan menghajar Kyunnie…? Hiishhh…." Dengus Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"haisshh noona... diamlah, kau membuatku semakin lapar..." hardik wookie menyipitkan matanya

"syukurlah semua sudah kembali konyol….." gumam siwon tersenyum "aku lebih senang kita kacau karena kekonyolan dari pada kacau karena masalah…." Katanya lagi dan semakinmengeratkan dekapannya di pinggang Kibum.

**.**

**.**

Iris coklat caramel itu bergerak sedikit tidak tenang memperhatikan objek seperti sebuah paragraf, terkadang menyipit namun terkadang melebar, raut wajah tak percaya dan sorot mata kaget terus terpancar dari exspresi yang dibuat. Sesekali desahan terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Tak jarang juga bibir bawah yang digigit itu bergetar kecil.

'SRETTT'

Ryeowook yang sejak tadi tengah membaca surat kabar tersentak saat seseorang merebut surat kabar yang sedang dia baca itu.

"membaca surat kabar seperti ini tak baik untuk kesehatanmu chagi….." Jong Woon menjatuhkan diri disisi wookie dan melempar surat kabar yang tadi dibaca wookie kelantai begitu saja. "kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit semalam…." Katanya lagi.

setelah memastikan kondisi wookie baik-baik saja, dokter mengijinkan wookie pulang, dengan syarat, jangan lagi membuatnya deperesi karena itu berpengaruh pada semua organ tubuhnya termasuk ginjalnya.

"hyungiiie….." suara parau wookie membuat jong woon segera merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya itu.

"tak usah kau pikirkan…. Itu sudah keputusanku….." kata jong woon seakan tau apa yang akan dikatakan wookie, tangannya membelai lembut surai coklat madu wookie,

"miandhe….." wookie menyerukan wajahnya kedada jong woon dan memeluk tubuh gagah itu erat.

"hey…. Kenapa minta maaf….?" Jong woon membelai punggung wookie pelan. "kau tak bersalah…."

"tapi hyung….. karrier yang selama ini kau rintis berakhir karena aku…." kata wookie lirih dan mendongakan sedikit wajahnya untuk menatap Jong Woon

"chagiya…. Aku lebih rela karrierku yang berakhir daripada aku harus berakhir denganmu…." Kata jong woon menatap tajam iris coklat muda wookie.

Yah, inilah untuk pertama kalinya wookie tau jika jong woon telah melakukan pers conference untuk mengakui hubungan mereka dan mengundurkan diri dari keartisannya. Disatu sisi wookie merasa lega karena akhirnya hubungan mereka tak harus ditutupi lagi, namun disisi lain hatinya sakit saat mengetahui berbagai hujatan diterima suaminya itu, dan itu semua karena jong woon mengutamakan dirinya.

"tapi apa harus seperti ini….?" Tanya wookie lirih, kepalanya semakin menyandar nyaman didada jong woon. "semua orang menghujatmu hyung… mereka menghinamu… menggunjingmu…. Aku tak rela hyung….."

"aku lebih tak rela jika kaulah yang mereka hujat chagiya….." Jong woon mengecup kepala wookie memberikan kenyamanan.

"hyungie….." suara wookie bertambah lirih dalam dekapan jong woon.

Jong woon menarik tubuh wookie dan membingkai kedua pipi tirus istrinya dengan telapak tangannya. Ditatapnya iris coklat bening didepannya.

"yeobo….. dengarkan aku…." Jong Woon mengulas senyum tipisnya "aku tak peduli orang menghujatku… menghinaku, membenciku… aku tak peduli semua meninggalkanku… asalkan ada 1 orang sepertimu, yang selalu bisa mengerti aku dan bersamaku itu sudah lebih dari cukup chagiya….." jong woon mengulas senyum tulusnya dan mencium kening wookie.

"kenapa masih saja ada orang yang tak bisa menerima hubungan kita….?" wookie membelai pipi jong woon, masih terlihat jelas bekas-bekas lebam dan luka diwajah suaminya itu.

"itu karena mereka belum mengerti…. belum mengerti jika terkadang cinta itu datang pada orang yang tidak mereka duga….. belum mengerti jika terkadang cinta menuntut mereka untuk membuat satu keputusan…. Mereka akan mengerti jika mereka mengalaminya chagiya….." jong woon kembali mendekap tubuh mungil wookie, memberikan rasa aman dan berbagi kehangatan.

"aku mencintaimu hyung….." kata wookie pelan dalam pelukan jong woon.

"tanpa harus kujawab pun sepertinya kau tau betapa besar aku mencintaimu….." jong woon tersenyum tulus, meski wookie tak melihatnya, tapi dia yakin jika wookie bisa merasakannya.

Leeteuk dan heenim yang sedang berada didapur, sejak tadi memperhatikan jong woon dan wookie diruang tengah, mereka mengembangkan senyumnya melihat anak dan menantu mereka kini sudah kembali bersama, tak ingin rasanya kekacauan beberapa hari lalu terulang lagi. Cukuplah hanya itu, cukup sekali saja mereka mengalaminya.

**.**

**.**

Lantunan dentingan piano dan petikan gitar terdengar menggaung disalah satu ruangan dikediaman rumah hankyung. Disudut ruang keluarga itu terlihat 2 namja, wookie dan jong woon.

_I was made the wrong way  
Won't you do me the right way?  
Where you gonna be tonight'  
Cause I won't stay too long?_

Suara baritone rendah dan indah jong woon terdengar begitu nyaring dalam iringan piano yang dimainkan wookie dan petikan gitar yang dia mainkan._  
_

_Maybe you're the light for me  
When you talk to me it strikes me  
Won't somebody help me'  
Cause I don't feel too strong?__  
_

_Was it something that I said,  
was it something that I did  
Or the combination of both that did me end?__  
_

_You know I'm hoping you'll sing along  
Though it's not your favorite song  
Don't wanna be the wind  
There's nothing left to say__  
_

_You know that some of us spin again  
And when you do you need a friend  
Don't wanna be the wind  
There's nothing left for me  
And I hate the thought of finally being erased  
Baby that's the best of me_

Kini suara tenor wookie yang lembut turut mengalun seiring dengan music yang terus terdengar, permainan piano yang memukau dan petikan gitar yang lembut menambah keindahan lagu yang dia lantunkan.

_Everything's behind you  
But the hopeless stands besides you  
Living in the moment  
Have I wasted all your time?_

_You know that some of us spin again  
And when you do you need a friend  
Don't wanna be the wind  
There's nothing left for me  
And I hate the thought of finally being erased  
Baby that's the best of me_

__Best of Me_  
[Daniel Powter]_

Dan perpaduan 2 karakter suara yang berbeda itu membuat orang-orang yang beberapa saat lalu masuk keruangan itu terdiam dan terpukau. Mereka tersenyum mendengar lantunan lagu yang dinyanyikan jong woon dan wookie. sepertinya ini pertama kalinya wookie bernyanyi dengan idolanya.

"tak kusangka suara wookie sangat bagus….." suara seseorang didekat jong woon dan wookie membuat mereka menoleh.

"ka….kalian….?" wookie sedikit kaget melihat semua ada di dekat sana, dan menatapnya.

"terlalu asyik bernyanyi dengan idolamu… eoh…? Sampai tak sadar kami disini sedari tadi…." Siwon tersenyum simpul mambuat wookie menggaruk tengkuknya.

"kemarilah kalian…. " kata hankyung menunjuk wookie dan Jong Woon.

"semua berkumpul… pasti ada yang ingin dibicarakan…." Gumam jong woon meletakan gitar accoustiknya disamping piano dan melangkah mendekati yang lain diruang keluarga.

"tanpa keluar rumahpun kau tau kan berita tentangmu semakin merebak setiap jamnya….?" Kata hankyung to the point pada Jong Woon.

"Ne… aku tau dan aku sudah menduganya sejak awal…." Jawab jong woon terkesan santai, sangat terlihat tak ada beban yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"sekarang apa rencanamu….?" Tanya hankyung lagi. "kau tak mungkin diam saja kan….?"

"aku melakukan semuanya bukan tanpa persiapan appa…." Kata jong woon menatap appanya dengan serius. "sejak jauh-jauh hari aku sudah memikirkannya, jika suatu saat hal ini terjadi…."

"lalu, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan chagiya….?" Tanya leeteuk menatap menantunya.

"aku dan wookie sudah membicarakan ini semalam…. Kami akan meninggalkan korea…." Kata Jong woon membuat semua kaget.

"MWOYA….?" Suara kekagetan yang kompak itu disertai exspresi wajah yang sungguh rumit.

"maksudmu hyung….?" kyuhyun dan henry sampai memajukan tubuhnya karena tak percaya.

"Ne…. aku dan wookie akan meninggalkan korea…." Ulang Jong Woon

"tapi oppa….." kata hyukie memelas.

"ini hanya ingin rumah tanggaku tenang hyuk…. dan semoga bisa membuat public melupakan masalah ini….." kata Jong Woon kini mendekap pinggang sang istri yang duduk disampingnya.

"tapi jong… bukankah itu bisa saja membutuhkan waktu yang lama….?" Tanya Kangin menatap anak dan menantunya bergantian.

"Ne… aku tau appa…. Karena itulah, aku tak mau menghabiskan waktuku mnunggu mereka melupakan masalah ini hanya dengan berdiam diri saja….." kata jong woon dengan raut wajah serius. "aku bukannya lari dari masalah yang kutimbulkan…. Aku hanya tak mau memperburuk keadaan…. Biarlah namaku buruk diluar sana… biarlah aku jadi hujatan masa, aku hanya tak ingin mengorbankan orang yang aku sayang lebih dari ini….."

"haaahhh….." desahan panjang terdengar dari beberapa yang ada disana.

"kau yakin akan keluar dari korea hyung…..?" Tanya Kyu yang kini sudah menyandar disofa.

"Ne kyu…. Itulah yang terbaik untuk saat ini…. Kau tak mau hyungmu ini bertambah sakit kan…?" Jong Woon melirik sekilas kearah wookie.

"bagaimana denganmu chagi….?" Leeteuk kini menatap wookie yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menyandar manja didada jong woon.

"aku nyaman seperti ini …." Jawab wookie sambil memainkan jarinya didada jong woon membuat yang lain geleng-geleng.

"bukan posisimu itu yang kami tanyakan wookie….." dengus sungmin membuat wookie mengangkat kepalanya dari dada jong woon.

"ehh… maksudnya….?" Tanya wookie dengan polosnya membuat sungmin ingin menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu.

"aaiigooo wookie….. pelukan suamimu membuatmu lupa diri… hmm…?" celetuk kibum membuat jong woon terkekeh dan membuat wookie merona.

"jadi bagaimana denganmu….? Apa kau setuju dengan keputusan jong woon yang ingin membawamu keluar dari korea….?" Tanya heechul pada wookie.

"hmm…." Wookie mengangguk mantap "bukankah jong woon hyung suamiku, jadi apapun keputusannya, aku akan mendukungnya…. Lagipula aku yakin itu demi kebaikan kami berdua umma….." jawab wookie mengulas senyumnya pada yang lain dan menepuk dada jong woon pelan.

"benar juga ahjjusi…." Kata siwon membuat semua kini menatapnya. "disini sedang kacau… aku khawatir ada public yang nekat dan mencelakai jong woon hyung ataupun wookie…."

"Ne ahjjusi… memang sepertinya keluar dari korea itu lebih baik…. wookie dan jong woon hyung bisa memulai kehidupan mereka dari awal dengan tenang….." kata onew mendukung perkataan siwon.

"Ne… ne…. kurasa mungkin itu memang lebih baik…. soal dikorea biarlah nanti aku yang urus…" kata hankyung mengangguk paham.

"oppa… memangnya oppa ingin pergi kemana…?" Tanya yoona dengan nada lemas.

"hmm… untuk saat ini masih belum diputuskan…. Pindah kenegara lain itu tidak mudah yoona…." Kata jong woon menatap dongsaengnya itu.

"benar… kami harus memikirkan tempat tinggal kami disana… lalu universitas untuk kami melanjutkan kuliah… semua butuh persiapan…." Wookie menimpali kata-kata suaminya.

"jangan jauh-jauh lah oppa….." kata hyukie cemberut, kenapa hyukie…? Masih tak rela jauh dari wookie…? kau sudah punya donghae sekarang….

"hyung…. berminatkah kalian dengan Thailand…?" Tanya kyu tiba-tiba membuat semua mata menatapnya.

"Thailand…?" jong woon mengerutkan alisnya, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Jika kau berminat, aku punya dongsaeng yang tinggal di Thailand… aku akan memintanya membantu kalian…. Mencarikan kalian tempat tinggal dan universitas yang bagus disana…." Kata onew dengan nada serius.

"kau punya dongsaeng di Thailand…?" Tanya donghae pelan pada onew.

"Ne… dongsaengku tinggal di Thailand bersama suaminya…." Kata onew mengangguk.

"kurasa Thailand tidak terlalu buruk jong….kwalitas pendidikan disana juga bagus..." Kata kangin mengangguk kearah jong woon.

"bukankah akan lebih mudah bagi kalian jika ada seseorang yang membantu kalian dinegara orang….? Setidaknya ada yang paham dengan bahasa kalian…." Kata onew lagi.

"bagaimana chagiya….?" Jong woon kini menatap wookie disampingnya menanyakan pendapat wookie.

"asalkan bersama hyung, kemana saja tak jadi masalah…." Kata wookie tersenyum tak jelas membuat yang lain memutar bola mata mereka.

"Kurasa tak masalah nu…." Jong woon menatap onew dan mengangguk.

"jika begitu akan aku bicarakan dengan dongsaengku… akan aku minta mereka membantu kalian selama kalian disana…. " onew tersenyum puas menatap Jong Woon dan wookie.

"gomawoyo nyunyu….." kata wookie dengan nada suaranya yang manja membuat jong woon cemberut.

"jangan memanggilku dengan nada suara manja wookie…. bisa-bisa aku dihabisi suamimu…" kata onew terkekeh sembari mengangkat dagunya kearah jong woon.

"dasar jong woon…. " semua menggelengkan kepala heran. Sungguh masih kekanakan.

"kalau begitu, persiapkan semuanya…. Aku dan shindong akan mengurus kontrakmu dengan beberapa pihak…." Kata hankyung menatap Jong Woon.

"aku masih akan mengurus perkara pidana dan perdatamu dengan pengadilan…." Kata kangin.

Mundurnya jong woon dari dunia entertainment tidak lantas menyeleseikan semuanya, banyak pihak yang merasa dirugikan dengan hal itu, mereka menuntut management dan jong woon baik pidana ataupun perdata. Beruntung ayah mertua jong woon seorang pengacara handal, yang bisa sangat membantu.

"dan kalian… yang mengaku sahabat dan saudara jong woon dan wookie…." kata hankyung menatap anak-anak muda yang ada diantara mereka itu "urus surat kepindahan kuliah wookie dan jong woon dari kampus… jong woon dan wookie tak mungkin mengurusnya sendiri untuk saat ini…."

"Ne ahjjusii….." jawab semua dengan kompak disertai anggukan mantap mereka.

**.**

**.**

7 orang namja terlihat sedang duduk diruang kerja hankyung, dari raut wajah mereka, sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan masalah yang cukup penting.

"bagaimana dong…?" Tanya hankyung pada seorang namja bertubuh tambun dihadapannya. Shindong, ass manager hankyung yang juga mengurusi jong woon.

"aku sudah mengurus semuanya hyung…." kata shindong mengeluarkan beberapa map dari dalam tasnya. Yang lagsung diraih oleh Jong Woon.

"hasilnya…?" Tanya hankyung lagi.

"3 pihak sponsor resmi memutuskan kontrak mereka dengan jong woon mulai hari ini….." jelas shindong sambil menunjukan beberapa lembar kertas pada hankyung. "1 sponsor yang lain masih menunggu keputusan pengadilan tentang tuntutan perdata mereka terhadap jong woon…." Lanjut shindong membuat hankyung mengangguk paham.

"dengan label hyung….?" kali ini jong woon yang bertanya pada shindong .

"entahlah mereka itu baik atau bodoh…" kata shindong tersenyum tipis.

"maksudmu apa hyung…?" Siwon dan donghae sama-sama menautkan alisnya.

"mereka tidak bersedia memutus kontrak jong woon…. Hanya menghentikan selama jong woon undur diri dari dunia entertainment….. mereka bilang, jong woon selalu punya tempat disana…." Kata shindong menatap jong woon dengan senyum tipisnya "mereka menunggumu kembali lagi jong sebagai seorang penyanyi….." shindong menepuk bahu jong woon.

"Jjinjaro…?" kini bukan hanya mata jong woon yang terbelalak, tapi juga semua yang ada disana.

"Ne… mereka masih berharap jong woon tetap menjadi seorang penyanyi…. Mereka tak mempermasalahkan status jong woon atau masalah yang menimpa jong woon saat ini…." Kata shindong lagi membuat yang lain tersenyum dan mengangguk, paling tidak masih ada pihak yang menerima jong woon apapun keadaannya kan..?

"okay… masalah dengan sponsor dan label sudah, sekarang bagaimana dengan tuntutan perdata dan pidana jong woon….?" Kata hankyung mengalihkan tatapannya pada kangin yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa berkas ditangannya.

"BAP sudah masuk ke pihak pengadilan…. Sedang dilakukan pemeriksaan, jika tidak ada halangan mungkin lusa kita sudah akan menghadapi sidang perdana….." jelas kangin masih dengan sesekali memeriksa berkas ditangannya.

"appa…. " panggil jong woon menepuk pundak kangin membuat kangin menatapnya.

"Ne….?"

"aku takut…." Kata jong woon pelan. Tatapan mata itu benar-benar menunjukan ketakutan, membuat yang lain terdiam sejenak. "apakah aku akan dipenjara…?"

'PUK'

Kangin menepuk kening jong woon pelan dan mengulas senyum wibawanya. "jangan berfikir bodoh jong…. Kau meragukan appa mu sebagai lawyer….?" Tanya kangin masih dengan senyumnya

"anniya… hanya saja….."

"lupakan fikiran bodohmu itu…." potong kangin sebelum jong woon selesei bicara "kasus pidana dan perdatamu itu tugas appa… tugasmu hanyalah membahagiakan istrimu…." Kangin menepuk bahu jong woon meyakinkan jika semua pasti baik-baik saja.

"kau dengar itu jong…. Jika kau tak bisa membahagiakan menantu appa, appa akan membantu kyuhyun-ah untuk membunuhmu…." Kata hankyung mengangkat dagunya kearah jong woon.

"Ne…ne… akan kubuat dia bahagia….." dengus jong woon menatap sang appa.

"dan ahjjusi… ini berkas jong woon hyung dan wookie dari kampus…" kata siwon menyela perdebatan hankyung dan jong woon.

"semua sudah beres…?"

"Ne… kami sudah mengurus semuanya, termasuk surat keterangan untuk pendaftaran dikampus yang baru nanti…." Jelas siwon menyerahkan berkas-berkas pada jong woon. Berkas dari kampus mereka.

"kau yakin dengan keputusanmu jong…?" Tanya hankyung menatap anak lelakinya.

"Ne appa…. Aku yakin…. Dan aku harap kehidupanku dan wookie jauh lebih baik setelah ini…." Jawab jong woon penuh harap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wajah-wajah sedih itu kini berkumpul di lorong tunggu _Gimpo International Airport_, seoul. Mengantarkan kepergian jong woon dan wookie. bukan kepergian dengan kesedihan, sebaliknya, jong woon dan wookie pergi untuk menjalani hidup bahagia mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal diluar korea.

'_Attention ... flight number TA87 with the destination of Thailand will be taking off at 9:40 PM….' _

"ahh…sudah waktunya…." Jong Woon segera bangkit dari duduknya saat mendengar informasi penerbangan, pesawat yang membawanya ke Thailand akan segera terbang.

"umma… aku pergi ne…?" wookie yang sejak tadi berada dalam dekapan leeteuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seakan tak rela berpisah dengan ummanya.

"Ne… jadilah istri yang baik untuk jong woon….." Leeteuk mengusap punggung wookie dengan lembut. Yah, untuk selanjutnya dia tak akan bisa melakukan ini.

"kyuhyunnie… henry…." Wookie kini memeluk kedua namja yang sejak kemarin menjadi pendiam, mereka seperti tak rela jika wookie tinggal diluar negeri.

"Hyuung….." Kyuhyun mendekap erat tubuh wookie, benar-benar merasa tak ingin berpisah dengan hyungnya.

"kyunnie…. Jaga appa dan umma.. ne…? jaga Minnie noona juga… jadilah namja yang baik…." kata wookie mengusap rambut ikal dongsaengnya itu.

"ne… aku akan menjaga mereka dengan baik….." kata kyuhyun lalu melepaskan dekapan sang hyung.

"aku pasti akan merindukanmu hyung….." henry juga ikut menyambar tubuh wookie dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"appa… aku berangkat…" jong woon memeluk tubuh sang appa "mian jika aku mengecewakan kalian selama ini….."

"jika kau merasa bersalah tebuslah itu dengan menjaga istrimu sebaik mungkin….. jika kau sakiti dia kau tau akibatnya…" hankyung tersenyum dan mengusap punggung jong woon.

"umma… " kini pelukan jong woon berpindah pada sang umma yang sedari tadi sudah menatapnya dengan sedih.

"hati-hati… jadilah suami yang bartanggung jawab jong…. Kami percaya padamu…." Kata heenim lalu mencium kening jong woon.

Setelah berpamitan pada semuanya kini Jong Woon dan wookie melangkah menuju tempat pengecekan terakhir tiket dan passport.

"kim jong woon…. Jika kau menyakitinya lagi aku akan ke Thailand dan membunuhmu…." Teriak kyuhyun saat kedua hyungnya sudah memasuki pintu pemeriksaan membuat semua tersenyum.

"henry yah… jaga yoona…." Kata jong woon, meski tak berteriak tapi cukup terdengar oleh henry yang kini menggenggam erat jemari yoona dan melambaikan tangannya.

"ya Tuhan bahagiakanlah mereka…." Gumam siwon menatap kearah jong woon dan wookie yang kini sudah menghilang.

**.**

**.**

_**_Shuvarnabhumi International Airport, Thailand_**_

Jong woon dan wookie berjalan dari pintu terminal 2E, pintu kedatangan, pesawat mereka mendarat 20 menit yang lalu.

"hyung…. tempat ini asing sekali….." kata wookie sambil menolehkan kepalanya kesegala arah. Ini pertama kalinya dia menginjak Thailand.

"aku yang sudah pernah konser di Bangkok saja merasa asing…. Apalagi denganmu…." Jawab jong woon pelan.

"swasdi…" suara seseorang membuat wookie dan jong woon menoleh.

Didepan mereka berdiri seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut panjang terurai, dan bibir yang mengembangkan senyum manis. Membuat jong woon dan wookie saling bertukar pandang.

'_siapa ya…?'_ jong woon dan wookie semakin menautkan alisnya.

"Chea wan thi di... Mịi wa ca Ryeowook. sii ni ... ?" kata sang yeoja dihadapan wookie dan jong woon yang membuat mereka semakin mengernyit karena tidak mengerti apa maksud sang yeoja.

"hyungie…? itu bahasa apa…?" gumam wookie bertanya pada jong woon tapi tatapannya tetap pada sang yeoja.

"bahasa isyarat…" jawab jong woon yang juga tak kalah bingungnya.

"hyungiee….." geram wookie menatap jong woon yang hanya tersenyum tidak jelas.

"I'm sorry… I do not understand what did you say…" kata jong woon sesopan mungkin pada sang yeoja.

"ahh… ya, aku lupa… kalian dari korea…." Kata sang yeoja melebarkan senyumnya membuat jong woon dan wookie speechlees

'_kalau bisa bahasa korea kenapa harus pakai bahasa isyarat sih…..?'_ jong woon sedikit mendengus mentap sang yeoja.

"kau ryeowook. Sii…?" Tanya sang yeoja menunjuk wookie yang mendekap erat lengan jong woon.

"Ne… aku ryeowook… kim ryeowook…." Kata ryeowook masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

"kalau begitu, berarti yang ini…." Sang yeoja menunjuk namja yang berdiri disamping wookie "kim jong woon…?" sang yeoja menatap jong woon yang wajahnya tak terlihat jelas karena topi yang dipakainya menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Ne… dia kim jong woon…. Dan kau…?" Tanya wookie menunjuk sang yeoja.

"ahh… Taemin imnida…. " kata sang yeoja membungkuk memperkenalkan diri pada jong woon dan wookie.

"Taemin…? Berarti kau dongsaengnya onew…?" Tanya wookie dengan wajah berseri seakan baru saja bertemu dengan seorang artis.

"Ne… onew oppa sudah bicara padaku beberapa waktu yang lalu… mengatakan jika temannya ada yang akan pindah kemari, jadi dia memintaku membantunya…." Kata taemin menjelaskan pada wookie dan jong woon.

Benar, saat jong woon dan wookie bersedia untuk pindah ke Thailand, onew menghubungi dongsaengnya yang berada disana untuk membantu jong woon dan wookie. onew sudah membicarakan semuanya termasuk status wookie dan jong woon, dan itu tak jadi masalah untuk dongsaengnya.

"kalau begitu ayo segera kerumah… kita bicara dirumah…." Kata taemin ramah.

Setelahnya, wookie dan jong woon mengikuti taemin keluar dari bandara dan segera menuju kediaman taemin. Selama perjalanan dari bandara menuju rumah taemin wookie tak henti-hentinya menatap keluar jendela mobil menatap pemandangan yang baru sekali ini dilihatnya. Senyum terkembang dibibirnya, inilah Negara baru yang akan menjadi rumahnya, yang akan menjadi awal kebahagiaannya dan jong woon.

**.**

**.**

"bagaimana istirahatnya …?" Tanya taemin pada ryeowook yang kini sedang duduk bersama diruang tamu setelah beristirahat beberapa saat.

"bagaimna kalau memanggilku wookie oppa saja…? Dan memanggilnya jong woon oppa…?" Tanya wookie sambil menunjuk jong woon disampingnya

"hehe… ne oppa…" jawab taemin mengangguk "jadi bagaimana istirahat kalian…?" Tanya taemin mengulang.

"sangat nyenyak, disini sangat nyaman…." Jawab wookie tersenyum.

"baguslah…." Kata taemin ikut tersenyum. "soal tempat tinggal kalian, sebaiknya besok saja kita mencarinya… kalian pasti lelah jadi hari ini istirahat saja dulu…. Tak usah khawatir, aku dan suamiku sudah mencari informasi tentang apartement yang siap huni… jadi kalian bisa langsung menempatinya…." Jelas taemin lagi pada wookie dan jong woon.

"Ne… gomawoyo… maaf jika kami merepotkan…" kata wookie membungkuk sopan.

"hehe… tidak usah sungkan oppa…. Anggap saja kami ini keluarga oppa… lagipula kan oppa akan tinggal disini jadi kita …"

"meeaaaa…" suara teriakan seorang anak kecil membuat taemin, wookie dan jong woon menoleh. Tak lama setelahnya masuklah sesosok namja berusia sekitar 6 tahun berlari kearah taemin.

"ahh…. Hyun min…." kata taemin tersenyum menyambut sang bocah dalam pelukannya.

"meaaa…. Pho sux khonglen hi chan…." Kata sang bocah sembari mengangkat bola ditangannya membuat taemin terkekeh.

"hyungie…. bahasa isyarat lagi…." Gumam wookie yang sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan sang bocah.

"oppa pasti tak mengerti ya…?" Tanya taemin terkikik menatap exspresi wajah wookie dan jong woon yang terlihat babo… "dia bilang dia dibelikan mainan oleh appa nya…." Kata taemin lagi membuat jong woon dan wookie mengangguk.

"lalu mana suamimu….?" Tanya wookie sambil menatap pintu depan ruang tamu.

"dia…."

"aku pulang…." Suara seorang namja menghentikan kata-kata taemin. Seorang namja tinggi dan tampan berjalan masuk kedalam ruang tamu, taemin segera menghampiri sang namja dan mengambil tas kerjanya.

"chagiya… mereka ini yang datang dari seoul…" kata taemin membuat sang namja membalikan badannya menatap orang yang dimaksud taemin.

"anney…. Wookie….?" mata sang namja membulat seakan tak percaya melihat sosok yang kini duduk didepannya bersama namja lainnya.

"min…minho….?" Wookie juga tak kalah kaget melihat namja yang berdiri disamping taemin.

"kalian sudah saling kenal….?" Tanya taemin pada minho yang kini mendudukan tubuhnya disofa.

"yeobo…. Kau kenal dia…?" Tanya jong woon menunjuk minho.

"dia temanku saat sekolah….." jawab wookie menatap jong woon.

**.**

Dunia itu sempit… sepertinya ungkapan itu memang benar adanya. Dari sekian juta orang yang tinggal di Thailand, wookie justru bertemu dengan teman semasa sekolahnya dulu, Choi Minho… tapi Minho hanya bersekolah selama 1 semester saja di SMU nya itupun saat kelas 1. Minho pindah ke Thailand karena appanya dipindah tugaskan kemari. Dan pertemuan wookie dengan minho ini membuat Jong Woon menekuk wajahnya. Selama berbincang diruang tamu tadi dia terus mendengus menatap minho. Dan itu membuat baik wookie, ataupun taemin terkikik geli.

"jadi namja itu cinta pertamamu….?" Tanya jong woon yang lebih mirip dengusan pada wookie. membuat wookie tersenyum.

"kenapa…? Masih cemburu…?" wookie menatap sang suami yang memiringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang kamar tamu kediaman minho dan taemin.

"bagaimana aku tak cemburu, jauh-jauh pindah ke sini malah bertemu cinta pertamamu…." Cibir jong woon memajukan bibirnya.

"hyungie…hyungie…." wookie yang sedang merapikan beberapa bukunya berdiri dan menghampiri jong woon.

Yak, dan inilah alasan yang membuat jong woon menekuk wajahnya sepanjang obrolan tadi. Karena ternyata seorang choi minho adalah cinta pertama wookie saat di SMU dulu. Masih ingatkah pertama kali wookie menyadari jika dia tak bisa mencintai yeoja…? Saat itu wookie menyukai salah seorang temanya dan menulis surat untuknya. Tapi orang lain membaca surat dari wookie itu, dan mereka mulai tau jika wookie adalah namja yang dianggap tidak normal. Namja yang disukai wookie itu adalah minho. Saat mendengar cerita wookie dan minho taemin cukup kaget, tak menyangka jika suaminya dulu pernah dicintai wookie tapi bukankah sekarang wookie sudah memiliki suami…? Jadi tak ada alasan bagi taemin uantuk curiga. Beda halnya dengan jong woon yang kadar cemburunya melebihi kadar normal, dia terus saja memasang wajah masamnya.

"meskipun kau bukan cinta pertamaku…. Tapi kau adalah yang terakhir untukku….." kata wookie membelai surai hitam milik suaminya membuat jong woon ikut tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

_**_2 Years later_**_

Ryeowook duduk disofa ruang tamu apartementnya, apartement yang dibelinya bersama jong woon, kecil memang tapi nyaman untuk mereka. Sesekali terdengar desahan dari bibirnya dengan bibir yang dimajukan.

"chagya…." Jong Woon membelai rambut ryeowook lembut saat melihat namja kecil itu sedikit melamun dan cemberut

"ah…hyung…" ryeowook kaget melihat suaminya duduk dengan senyum yang menawan. "sudah mandinya…?" tanyanya membelai pipi Jong woon.

"kau kenapa…? Apa ada yang kau pikirkan…?"

"hhmmm…" ryeowook menghela nafas panjang lalu menyandarkan diri pada sofa " tak terasa sudah 2 tahun kita disini, aku rindu seoul, aku rindu pada keluarga kita diseoul hyung…." Ryeowook memejamkan matanya.

Seperti kata orang-orang, _'waktu akan terasa cepat ketika kita merasa bahagia dengan apa yang kita jalani…. '_ dan seperti itulah kehidupan keluarga kecil jong woon. Tidak terasa 2 tahun sudah dia dan wookie tinggal di Phuket, kota kecil disebelah selatan Thailand. Meski begitu komunikasi dengan keluarganya diseoul tetap terjaga dengan baik. 2 bulan setelah kepindahan mereka, jong woon bekerja di sebuah sekolah dasar di Phuket sebagai guru vocal disekolahan tersebut. Mengajar anak-anak kecil, sedikit mengejutkan jong woon karena saat pertama dia mengajar banyak siswanya yang mengenalnya. Sepertinya mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui masalah yang dihadapi jong woon, yang mereka tau adalah Kim Jong Woon, guru mereka itu seorang artis yang sangat tampan dan sangat mereka sukai. Lalu wookie, selain meneruskan kuliah kedokterannya, dia juga bekerja paruh waktu di rumah makan milik tetangganya bersama taemin, atas dasar rekomendasi dari taemin. Sungguh kehidupan yang sederhana untuk seseorang yang pernah menyandang gelar artis terpopuler dikorea.

'cup'

Jong woon mengecup kening wookie "aku juga rindu pada mereka…. Appa, umma, dongsaeng-dongsaeng yang sangat galak dan menyebalkan…." Jong Woon tersenyum menatap wajah manis wookie.

"mereka pasti merindukan hyung dan oppa yang aneh, paboo dan tak jelas sepertimu hyung…" ryeowook terkikik melihat Jong Woon seketika melotot.

"walau aku aneh kau mau menikah denganku…iya kan…?" goda jong woon membuat pipi wookie memerah seperti biasanya.

"jong-woon hyung, suamiku…." Ryeowook membelai pipi Jong Woon lembut "saranghae…."

"nado…saranghae Yeobo…" Jong Woon tersenyum dan mengecup bibir wookie.

"ahh…." Pekik wookie sambil mendorong dada Jong Woon untuk menjauh "kau gigit bibirku hyung… kau ini kebiasaan…" wookie memukul dada Jong Woon yang hanya tertawa menanggapi omelan wookie.

"sini kau istriku…." Jong Woon merangkul pundak ryeowook yang masih ngomel lalu di dekapnya..

"hyung…jangan mulai…" wookie menyikut dada jong woon yang mulai menciuminya seperti biasa.

"hmm…" jong woon hanya bergumam mengabaikan.

"hyungie…." wookie mencoba lepas dari pelukan jong woon.

"kita lihat saja chagiya apa kau bisa menolak ini…"

"emmp…hyung stop it… kita diruang tamu… "

"apa bedanya…? Kita hanya berdua…." Jong Woon tersenyum menggoda,

"kau kira bisa melakukanya dimana saja….?"wookie melotot menatap Jong Woon yang sudah berada diatasnya.

"let's see…." Jong Woon mengangkat alisnya menatap wookie dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. "kena kau Kim Ryeowook…."

"h..hyung…. kau ini sudah bekerja seharian, jadi jangan mengerjaiku lagi…" wookie masih coba memberontak dari suaminya yang hanya tersenyum, membuat mata sipit suaminyanya seperti menghilang.

"I would never feel tired… I'll always be a strong men for you… baby…" kata jong woon dengan suara baritone rendahnya yang dibuat sesexy mungkin.

"emmhpp…. Hyungie… kau ini benar-benar nekat… kim jong woon ini diruang tamu bukan dikamar….." wookie hanya bisa diam atas perlakuan yesung.

"sudah terlajur kim ryeowook…. Siapa suruh kau sangat menggoda saat berada disini….?"

"ahhh… kau kan memang selalu tergoda dimanapun bersamaku…. Benar kan ….?"

"hmm….itu salahmu kenapa kau sangat menggoda…" wajah wookie semakin memerah karena terus digoda sang suami.

"jong woonnie hyung….! Pelan-pelan…"wookie memukul lengan Jong woon sambil meringis.

"Hehe…." Jong woon hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir wookie. "ini pelan wookie…" kata jong woon menyeringai aneh.

"hyungie… kubilang pelan-pelan… itu sakit hyung….." wookie masih saja ribut dan menarik kaos Jong Woon yang berada tepat diatasnya, lalu mendorong dadanya agar menjauh.

"kenapa malam ini kau tidak tenang sih wookie….? Ribut sekali…" Jong Woon memprotes wookie yang masih saja memberontak.

"sudah kubilang berapa kali hyung…. Ini bukan kamar bagaimana aku mau tenang…?"

"aiissshhh…." Jong woon terdiam lalu berdiri lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil istrinya dan membawanya kekamar mereka. "sudah tenang sekarang…?" Jong woon mendekap tubuh wookie dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"aku tidak mau sampai pagi…. Besok aku harus kuliah…."wookie menatap wajah Jong woon lekat-lekat memberikan peringatan.

"mwo…?" Jong woon melotot tak terima…

"appa…. Kalau kau sudah 'berulah' kau tidak ingat waktu…. Aku tidak mau besok pagi aku sulit berjalan karena 'hasil kerjamu' malam ini….."

"hahaha….. aku hanya menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai suamimu umma…." Jong woon tertawa menggoda, meski tidak begitu terang tapi terlihat wajah wookie memerah menatap Jong woon.

"emmmhhp…. H..hyungie… aagghh…."wookie mendekap tubuh tegap Jong Woon yang hanya menyeringai kecil.

"bagaimana chagya…?" kata jong woon yang lebih mirip bisikan, nafasnya mulai terengah seperti wookie.

"hmmm…" gumam wookie pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh jong woon "do it more dear…."

"I will…. "

_**Naisho naisho opera  
odoru yo opera  
utau yo opera**_

suara dering ponsel Jong woon yang di atas meja disamping mereka membuat Jong Woon dan wookie kaget.

"yah…. Siapa yang menelpon malam begini…..? tak taukah aku sedang sibuk…..?" keluh Jong Woon kesal.

"kalau hyung hanya ngomel tak akan tau siapa yang menelpon….. jawablah…." Kata woke lembut membelai wajah Jong Woon.

"aiiishh…. Kau menghalangi kebahagiaan adik kecilku…" kata Jong woon sarkastik menatap ponselnya di atas meja, membuatnya mendapat pukulan pelan dari wookie.

"yah, hyung….. kau ini bicara apa….? Cepat jawab teleponnya…." Kata wookie sedikit galak dan mendorong tubuh jong woon.

Dengan malas jong woon beranjak dari atas tubuh wookie, dan meraih ponsel diatas meja disamping ranjang.

"aku juga ingin tau siapa yang telepon…." Kata wookie menekan loud key di ponsel jong woon.

"_yeobseo…." Kata Jong Woon dengan galaknya._

"_yah Kim Jong Woon…. Kenapa membentakku….?" Seseorang diseberang terdengar tidak terima karena jong woon menjawab teleponnya dengan galak._

"_aaiiisshhh…. Mau apa menelpon malam begini….?" Kata Jong Woon masih dengan galaknya terlebih tau siapa yang menelponnya dan mengganggu acaranya._

"_aku mau bicara dengan hyungku….." _

"_yah Kim Kyuhyun… jika mau menelpon besok saja…. Sekarang sudah malam…. Kau mengganggu kami…." Keluh Jong Woon membuat wookie terkikik, dan kini wookie tau siapa yang menelpon suaminya. Kyuhyun, dongsaengnya._

"_yah… sedang kau apakan hyung ku…? Eoh…?" hardik kyuhyun galak membuat wookie menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah 2 tahun masih saja riibut seperti itu, padahal hanya ditelepon._

"_ya Kyuhyun… mau kuapakan hyungmu itu hak ku…. Dia istriku…." Sentak Jong woon tak mau kalah._

"_berikan teleponnya pada wookie…. palli…." Kata kyuhyun memprotes._

"_shiero…. Enak saja memerintah, kalau mau mintalah dengan sopan…." Kata jong woon mendengus._

"_hiissshhh…. Jangan harap…!" bantah kyuhyun._

"_Ne kyunnie… waeyo….?" suara pelan wookie menengahi suami dan adiknya itu._

"_hyuuuuunnggg…" teriak kyuhyun heboh membuat wookie tersenyum. "kau sedang diapakan jong woon…?" Tanya kyuhyun semakin membuat wookie tersenyum_

"_aku sedang diberi kebahagiaan oleh jong woon….." kata wookie dengan santainya, tanpa dia ketahui kini kyuhyun menautkan alisnya._

"_kebahagiaan….?" Gumam kyuhyun pelan membuat wookie terkekeh._

"_kau dengar kan anak kecil…?" cibir Jong Woon membuat wookie memukul lengannya pelan "sudah kubilang kau menggangguku memberikan kebahagiaan untuk wookie…."_

"_haissshhh….. brisik kau…. Mana hyungku…." Hardik kyuhyun._

"_KYUNNIE…. INI SUDAH MALAM JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK….." terdengar jelas suara seorang namja dari seberang._

"_kau mengganggu tidur appa kyu…." Kata wookie terkekeh mendengar hardikan kangin pada kyuhyun._

"_NE…" teriak kyu. "wookie hyung…" panggil kyuhyun dengan suara pelan._

"_ne kyu… waeyo…?"_

"_hyung… kapan kau main ke seoul… aku merindukanmu…." Kata kyu bertambah pelan._

"_hyung juga merindukanmu…. Nanti saat liburan hyung akan ke seoul…." Kata wookie, sungguh sebenarnya dia juga sangat merindukan keluarganya._

"_kau janji…?" Tanya kyuhyun seperti seorang anak kecil_

"_janji…."_

"_ya sudah hyung, aku mau tidur, besok aku harus kuliah…."_

"_Ne…. jaga kesehatanmu kyu…. Salam untuk semua yang ada disana…"_

"_Ne hyung, jaljayo…. Saranghae…."_

"_nado saranghae kyu….."_

'_tut….tut…tut…..'_

"huuhh….." wookie menghela nafasnya dan kembali berbaring seperti tadi.

"kita akan ke seoul….." kata jong woon mendekati wookie dan tersenyum

"jjinjaro hyung…?" wookie membulatkan matanya menatap jong woon.

"Ne… asal kau membayarnya lebih malam inii….." Jong Woon menyeringai kecil dan kembali merangkak keatas tubuh wookie.

"sudah kuduga…." Gumam Wookie tersenyum dan membelai pipi jong woon membuat jong woon tarsenyum penuh kemenangan.

**.**

**.**

_**_Seoul, South Korea_**_

_**.**_

_**_Kyuhyun PoV_**_

"haaahhh….. " kurebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang.

Aku melirik jam diatas meja belajarku jam 00.15 AM. Sudah tengah malam. Baru saja aku menelpon wookie hyung. yah kalian pasti tau kan kalau dia dan suaminya memutuskan untuk tinggal di Thailand…? Dan tak terasa sekarang sudah 2 tahun mereka tinggal disana, yang kudengar mereka bahagia. Aku senang karena itu. tapi aku merindukannya setiap hari…

"hyuung…." Aku meraih foto diatas meja, foto ku bersama wookie hyung. "bogoshipo….." desahku mengusap kaca figura.

Waktu memang berjalan dengan cepat ya…? Kurasa kalian kehilangan moment-moment yang kami alami selama 2 tahun ini kan…? Tak masalah, akan kuceritakan dengan singkat. Aku sekarang tinggal di seoul. Setahun setelah kepindahan wookie hyung ke Thailand, appa diminta oleh hankyung ahjjusi untuk mengelola perusahaan advertaising miliknya, karena hankyung ahjjusi harus mengurus perusahaan managementnya. Karena itu appa memutuskan untuk pindah ke kangnam, seoul. rumah kami di Incheon digunakan sebagai dapur pembuatan kue usaha umma, dan sekolahan yang dulu dikelola appa kini dipantau dari jauh langsung oleh hankyung ahjjusi. Aku kuliah di seoul university sama dengan yang lain. hubunganku dengan sungmin noona baik-baik saja, hyukie noona dan donghae hyung juga baik walaupun mereka sempat putus beberapa minggu gara-gara donghae hyung selingkuh. Henry dan yoona noona juga sudah pacaran, meski tak ada pernyataan cinta, tapi aku tau ada benang yang kuat mengikat hati mereka. Lalu siwon hyung dan bummie noona, mereka sudah bertunangan 6 bulan yang lalu, sayang sekali wookie hyung tak ada saat itu.

'KLEEKK'

Suara kenop pintu kamarku membuatku menoleh, tak lama setelahnya masuklah seorang namja kedalam kamarku. Henry, si mochi sahabatku, dan kini dia jadi saudaraku.

"belum tidur….?" Tanyanya lalu merebahkan diri disofa kamarku.

"baru pulang kau….?" Tanyaku menoleh kearahnya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah.

Ini juga pasti kalian lewatkan… henry tinggal bersama keluargaku di seoul, bahkan sebelum kami pindah ke seoul dan masih tinggal di Incheon dia sudah tinggal bersamaku, appa dan umma. 2 tahun lalu orang tua henry memutuskan kembali ke kanada, saat itu mereka mengajak henry. Jujur itu membuatku menangis, aku sangat sedih saat henry kembali ke kanada, rasanya seperti ditinggalkan saudaraku untuk ke 2 kalinya. Tapi sebulan kemudian henry kembali ke Incheon dia bilang dia lebih nyaman di Incheon, dan karena di Incheon dia sendirian makanya appa dan umma mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Sekarang pun henry memanggil appa dan umma juga pada orang tuaku.

"Ne… hari ini aku siaran sendiri…." Katanya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Yah, sekarang henry menjadi DJ sebuah stasiun radio milik salah seorang teman kuliahnya. Pagi dia kuliah sepertiku malamnya dia siaran. Sementara aku membantu appa di perusahaan milik hankyung ahjjusi sepulang kuliah. Yah, sekarang kami sudah sedikit sibuk. Aku dan henry juga jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti dulu, hanya hari minggu saja, itupun jika dia sedang tidak siaran. Dikampus kami juga jarang bertemu. Henry difakultas seni, dan aku difakultas ekonomi.

"mochi….." panggilku pada henry sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku.

"hmmm….."

"rasanya waktu sangat cepat ya…? Sekarang kita sudah kuliah, kita sudah sama-sama sibuk… jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama…." Kataku dan memejamkan mataku.

"hmm…. Aku juga merasa seperti itu kyu…." Kata henry mendesah. "kau tau kyu…. Aku sangat merindukanmu…." Katanya lagi pelan.

"hmm…." Gumamku. Benar, aku juga merindukan henry, aku rindu bertengkar dengannya seperti dulu.

"saat aku kecil dulu aku takut menjadi dewasa…." Kata henry, kulihat dia memejamkan matanya.

"wae…? Dewasa itu bukan pilihan tapi kepastian… karena semua orang pasti akan bertumbuh dewasa…." Aku kembali menatap langit-langit kamarku.

"aku tau itu… tapi menjadi dewasa itu sulit… entahlah yang pasti menjadi dewasa membuatku kehilangan banyak hal yang kumiliki saat aku anak-anak…." Desahnya lagi.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata henry, biarlah dia merasakan dewasa itu sulit, tapi bagiku dewasa itu menyenangkan, karena aku mendapatkan banyak hal yang tidak aku dapatkan saat anak-anak.

_**_Kyuhyun PoV end_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Norm PoV_**_

"noona….." Panggil henry setengah berteriak dari lantai 1 kediaman rumah hankyung.

"naik saja sana…." Kata hankyung yang baru masuk dari depan dan tersenyum menatap henry.

"Ne ahjjusi…" kata henry mengangguk lalu segera melangkah kelantai 2.

'TOK…TOK…'

Henry mengetuk pintu sebuah ruangan yang masih tertutup rapat "chagiya… mau sampai kapan kau dandan…?" kata henry pada penghuni ruangan tertutup itu. "cepatlah sedikit atau kita terlambat kim yoona…." Katanya lagi dengan nada lembut

"sebentar chagiya…" teriak yoona dari dalam kamar

"dasar Kim Yoona…." Henry menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disofa ruang santai lantai 2.

Hal inilah yang selalu dialami henry setiap pagi, harus selalu menunggu yoona, kekasihnya yang terlalu lama berdandan saat akan berangkat kuliah. Tapi sepertinya kesabaran wookie menular pada henry, selama apapun itu henry tetap menunggunya dengan sabar, tanpa memprotes sama sekali hanya sesekali memperingatkan itupun dengan sangat lembut.

'KLEEKK'

"chagiya…." Yoona menyembulkan kepalanya dipintu kamar untuk memanggil henry

"Ne…." kata henry menoleh….

"tolong ambilkan kamusku diruang kerja jong woon oppa…." Kata yoona nyengir sambil menunjuk ruang kerja jong woon, setidaknya sebelum jong woon pindah ke Thailand.

"kenapa bisa sampai ruang kerja jong woon hyung….?" Tanya henry sembari berdiri menuju ruang kerja jong woon.

"semalam aku belajar disana, gara-gara sungmin oenni dan hyukie oenni menginap, kamarku jadi riibut sekali…." Kata yoona yang sudah kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya

Henry melangkah masuk keruang yang dulu digunakan jong woon menghabiskan waktunya dengan pekarjaan-pekerjaannya, dan sering menjadi saksi bisu kemesraan jong woon dan wookie.

"haisshh… noona kamus setebal ini memangnya tidak pusing apa…?" gumam henry meraih kamus setebal sekitar 15 cm diatas meja, kamus bahasa perancis milik kekasihnya.

Sejenak henry memandang sekeliling ruangan, ruangan itu masih rapi, barang-barang milik jong woon masih ada disana. Sepertinya jong woon benar-benar ingin mundur dari dunia keartisannya, barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan music dan keartisan tak dibawanya ke Thailand. Semua masih diruangan itu. gitar akustik, gitar listrik, bahkan laptop yang sering digunakan untuknya bekerja tersimpan rapi di lemari etalase.

"ehh…. " henry sedikit heran saat matanya menatap sesuatu didalam lemari kaca milik jong woon.

Henry mendekati lemari dan mengambil benda berwarna merah. Diantara barang-barang jong woon yang lain. _'privacy project Kim Jong Woon with Kim Ryeowook'_ dahi henry berkerut menatap sebaris kalimat yang lebih mirip sebuah label itu.

"ini apa ya….?" Henry mengamati benda ditanganya dengan serius. "kenapa hanya ini yang warnanya merah….?" Katanya lagi pada diri sendiri sembari menatap lemari kaca didepannya.

"chagiya…." Panggilan yoona membuat henry menoleh "sudah…?" tanyanya lagi pada henry.

"ne… sudah, kajja…." Kata henry tersenyum, dimasukannya benda yang diambilnya tadi kedalam sakunya lalu berjalan menghampiri yoona.

"ayo berangkat….." kata yoona tersenyum pada henry.

"harusnya aku yang bilang begitu…. Karena kau terlalu lama berdandan…." Kata henry menepuk dahi yoona pelan.

"aiishhh…." Dengus yoona.

"kau tau…. kau itu tetap cantik meskipun tanpa berdandan…." Kata henry dengan segera menyambar pinggang yoona.

"dasar mochi tukang rayu…." Kata yoona dengan wajah yang sudah memerah membuat henry terkekeh.

**.**

**.**

_**_Phuket, Thailand_**_

Wook terlihat sibuk mondar-mandir dengan celemek di dadanya dan piring-piring di tangannya. Sudah menjadi Tugasnya setiap pagi untuk memasak. Setelah semua siap dimeja makan, kini wookie melepas apronnya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Perlahan wookie masuk kekamar lalu menutup kembali pintu dibelakangnya. Beranjak mendekati tempat tidur di sisi kamar. Menarik kain coklat tua tebal di atas tempat tidur, seorang namja yang sedang terlelap terlihat nyaman dalam balutan selimut tebal itu.

"Hyungie…. irroena…" wookie membelai wajah Jong Woon lembut "ayo bangun…ini sudah malam… hyung harus makan…"wookie mengusap keringat di dahi Jong woon.

"hmm…" gumam Jong woon pelan tanpa membuka matanya, tapi tangannya bergerak kepinggang kecil wookie, mengangkat kepalanya dan tidur di pangkuan wookie.

"Hyungie, suamiku yang tampan… ayo bangun, mau sampai jam berapa hyung tidur…?" wookie masih mengusap kepala suaminya dengan manja.

"aku mau seperti ini saja…." Gumam jong woon menyamankan kepalanya dipangkuan wookie membuat wookie tersenyum.

Wookie mengangkat kepala jong woon dari pangkuannya dan memberikan isyarat untuk duduk, memegang kedua pipi jong woon dengan tangannya. "ayo makan chagiya….."

"haaaahh…" jong woon menggeliat pelan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang serasa kaku setelah seharian bekerja.

"mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu….?" Tanya wookie lembut.

"yang membuatmu tidak ngomel yang mana…? Mandi dulu atau makan dulu…?" Tanya jong woon balik membuat wookie terkekeh.

"menyindirku… hmm…?" wookie mengusap pipi jong woon lembut "kalau begitu mandilah dulu supaya segar…. " wookie berdiri lalu menarik tangan jong woon untuk ikut berdiri.

"yyaawwwwnnn…" jong woon masih saja menguap saat berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"chagiya… bajunya sudah kusiapkan, setelah mandi langsung kedapur ne…?" kata wookie sedikit berteriak.

"Ne chagiya…." Teriak jong woon dari dalam kamar mandi. Setelah menyiapkan baju untuk jong woon wookie segera keluar kamar menuju kedapur.

15 menit setelahnya jong woon menyusul wookie kedapur untuk makan malam bersama.

"hyung…" panggil wookie pada yesung yang sedang sibuk dengan makan malamnya.

"hmm…."

"siwon hyung dan bummie noona akan menikah 3 bulan lagi….." kata wookie turut sibuk dengan makan malamnya.

"Jjinjaro….?" Tanya jong woon sedikit kaget.

"Ne… Minnie noona dan hyukie noona menelpon untuk memberii tahu…" wookie mulai menyuap makan malamnya "aku mau kita datang hyung, kita sudah tak datang saat pertunangan mereka…." Kata wookie penuh harap.

"Ne… jika itu pasti kita akan datang chagiya…. Aku juga tak ingin melewatkan pernikahan sepupuku…." Kata jong woon mengulas senyumnya.

"aku juga sudah sangat merindukan mereka…." Kata wookie tersenyum, terlihat jelas kerinduan dari pancaran matanya.

"kita akan segera bertemu mereka….." jong woon mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi wookie dengan lembut.

**.**

**.**

_**_Jong Woon PoV_**_

"aku pulang…." Kataku memasuki ruang tengah, _'sepi…?kemana ya…?'_ aku menoleh keseluruh sudut ruangan mencari orang tapi nihil. Sepi. Hmm… mungkin wookie sedang pergi keluar, aku beranjak ke kamar, setelah istirahat sejenak aku mandi, setelah selesai aku kembali ke ruang keluarga.

"Daddy…" seorang anak kecil berlari ke arahku lalu meloncat ke pelukanku, dibelakangnya berdiri wookie yang tersenyum melihatku hampir terjatuh karena disambar begitu saja oleh anak kecil yang sekarang ada di dekapanku. Ya, dia adalah anakku dan wookie, anak kami satu-satunya buah hati kami, Woon Wook, Kim Woon Wook atau Lucky Kim dalam bahasa inggris yang berarti keberuntungan, seperti itulah Woon-woon hadir di tengah pernikahanku dan wookie menambah kebahagiaan kami.

tidak…tidak… wookie tidak hamil ataupun meminjam rahim seorang yeoja agar dia bisa hamil….kami mengadopsi woon-woon menjadi anak, bukan juga dengan sengaja kami mendatangi panti atau sebagainya, tapi dia yang datang pada kami.

"iya chagya….? Woon-woon senang sekali hari ini…? Can you tell me, what happen this day…?" kataku memeluk anak laki-laki berumur 6 tahun ini, dengan rambut pirang tipis kecoklatan dan mata biru serta senyum yang membuat wajahnya sangat tampan.

"woon-woon pergi kerumah taem ahjjuma, you know dad…. I can ride a bike…." Woon-woon berbicara dengan nada begitu semangat.

"waow… that's great…. " aku tersenyum melihat keceriaan woon-woon.

"ne…dad…" woon-woon memerosotkan badanya turun dari pelukanku lalu menghampiri Wookie dan memeluknya. "mom…. Woon-woon lapar…" rengeknya pada Wookie,

"woon-woon ingin makan apa…?" Tanya wookie lembut pada woon-woon

"hmm… halbijjin…." Kata woon-woon sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya keatas.

"okay… woon-woon tunggu disini…." Wookie mengelus rambut tipis woon-woon.

"okay…." Kata woon-woon lagi dengan ceria lalu berlari kedepan TV dan menyalakanya.

"appa …temani uri aegya dulu… aku akan memasak untukmu juga…." Kata Wookie sambil mencium kedua pipiku lalu berjalan kedapur.

"ne chagya…." Aku tersenyum membalas ciumanya, lalu menghampiri minho yang tengah asyik menonton tv.

'_anak yang tampan'_

aku menatap woon-woon… ntah karena kami sudah tinggal bersama 2 bulan ini atau memang sudah di takdirkan, tapi woon-woon menuruni sifat kami berdua, sifatku dan wookie. Memang kalau dari fisik dan wajah dia sangat berbeda dengan kami karena dia lebih mirip _'bule'_ . berbeda dengan kami orang asia, matanya biru dan kecil, saat dia tersenyum pipinya akan memerah seperti wookie, rambutnya juga tipis dan kecoklatan seperti wookie, woon-woon sangat peduli pada sekitar, lembut seperti 'umma'nya tapi jika dia marah atau memprotes akan menjadi sangat tegas dan galak sepertiku, untunglah 'cap' paboo dan aneh yang ditudingkan padaku tidak dia miliki…

"dad… can I ask to you…?" woon-woon mengguncangkan lenganku

"of course baby….what…?"

"why mommy call you 'appa' not daddy…? And why you call him 'umma' not mommy…?" matanya berbinar menatapku, aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya

"hmm… I'll answer if you give me this…." Aku mendekatkan kepalaku dan menunjuk pipiku lalu keningku, hidungku dan ke pipi sebelahnya lagi dengan jari telunjuk mengisyaratkan agar dia mengecupku, kulihat woon-woon tersenyum lalu mendekatiku dan mencium semua bagian yang ku tunjuk.

"that's all….sudah dad…" katanya tertawa.

"ok…sekarang kau mau tau kan jawaban pertanyaanmu itu…." Aku memulai dengan penjelasanku, harus perlahan…. Agar dia mengerti dengan baik… "daddy dan mommy berasal dari seoul, korea selatan, di sana daddy adalah appa dan mommy adalah umma… jadi woon-woon boleh panggil appa dan umma pada daddy dan mommy… arraso…?"

"Arasooo appa….." teriaknya semangat. Membuatku tersenyum

Yah, sekarang rasanya hidupku sempurna setelah kehadiran woon-woon, dia anak yang sangat lucu dan periang, sama seperti wookie. woon-woon sungguh keajaiban bagiku dan wookie. aku harus berterima kasih pada penulis kehidupanku yang telah memberikan keajaibanya dengan menghadirkan woon-woon ditengah pernikahanku dan wookie, meskipun bukan darah daging kami sendiri, tapi kehadiran woon-woon membuat kami merasa sempurna. yah, karena jika bukan karena keajaiban darinya, tak mungkin ada woon-woon. Aku harus berterima kasih pada penulis scenario kehidupanku ini, yah, siapa lagi…. Tentu saja Tuhan. Jika bukan karena Dia semua ini tak mungkin terjadi kan…?

"appa…appa…" kurasakan lenganku di tarik pelan membuatku kembali kealam sadarku.

"Ne woon…." Aku menatap anak laki-lakiku yang memandangku penuh senyum.

"umma sudah memanggil….ayo makan…. I'm hungry…" si kecil melompat turun dan menariku menuju dapur. Sungguh anak yang penuh semangat.

**.**

**.**

_**_Seoul, South korea_**_

Waktu menunjukan pukul 4 sore, kyuhyun, siwon, donghae, yoona, sungmin, eunhyuk dan kibum terlihat sedang duduk dihalaman belakang rumah kyuhyun. Hal ini jarang terjadi, karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing mereka jadi jarang bisa berkumpul seperti ini.

"rasanya sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini….." kata hyukie melempar senyum pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"ne… kita sibuk sendiri-sendiri jadi jarang bersama…" timpal sungmin.

"henry mana kyu…?" Tanya siwon yang tak melihat henry ada diantara mereka.

"tdi masih menyiapkan materi untuk siarannya malam nanti…" jawab kyuhyun menunjuk arah rumahnya.

"heyoooo…" belum beberapa menit kyuhyun diam henry muncul dari dalam rumah menghampiri yag lain.

"ini dia DJ kita….." kata donghae menepuk punggung henry pelan.

"hey… kalian semua, dengarkan siaranku malam nanti ya…?" kata henry dengan wajah berseri.

"tumben menyuruh kami mendengarkan siaranmu….?" Tanya kibum mengernyit, karena biasanya henry tak peduli mereka akan mendengarkannya siaran atau tidak.

"aku punya lagu istimewa untuk kalian…." Jawabnya lagi dengan senyum semakin lebar.

"lagu istimewa…?" Tanya yang lain sedikit bingung dengan maksud henry.

"Ne…. lagu istimewa yang akan membawa wookie hyung dan jong woon hyung kembali kemari…." Katanya menyipitkan matanya.

"Mwo….?" Kini semua bertambah tak mengerti.

"percaya saja pada Henry lau….." kata henry menepuk dadanya sendiri.

"tuan muda ini minumnya…." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yeoja membuat semua menoleh. Seorang pelayan membawa nampan berisi minuman dan cemilan.

"ehh…." Sungmin menatap pembantu kyuhyun.

"dia pembantu baru… noona…." Kata kyuhyun menyeringai. "dia baru mulai bekerja hari ini…."

Kini bukan hanya kyuhyun tapi yang lain juga menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian kecil namun terlihat jelas.

"hey…." Panggil hyukie pada yeoja yang sedang menata minuman diatas meja.

"Ne….." jawabnya menundukan kepalanya

"kau ini kan…."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

To be continued bukan Tubercollossis.

Thank you very much….  
I know this is a bad story…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**yes, this is Lody- gege...  
i don't know, why my story is lost...  
i think this fandom was delete it...**_

_**and, i'll try to re-post this story from beggining...**_

jadi, berharap saja FF gege tidak didelete lagi...  
maaf, kalau riviewnya gga di bales... soalnya dulu udah pernah... :D

_Thank You_

**_( Xie-Xie da zhi hao….. Wo Ai ni….)_**


	20. Chapter 20

_Sebelumnya…_

_._

"_hey…." Panggil hyukie pada yeoja yang sedang menata minuman diatas meja._

"_Ne….." jawabnya menundukan kepalanya_

"_kau ini kan…."_

**.**

**.**

**My Lovely Idol…..**

by : Lody Charming

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang sedang popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"eh… kau kan…." Hyukie meletakan jarinya didagu dan mengangkat alisnya menatap sang maid.

"Soo Hee….." belum hyukie meneruskan kata-katanya terdengar panggilan dari ambang pintu yang menghubungkan halaman belakang dan dapur rumah kangin.

Leeteuk berdiri diambang pintu dan kini mulai mendekati kumpulan anak muda yang sedang berkumpul itu, lalu mendekati sang maid yang dipanggil soo hee tadi.

"han soo hee…." Panggil leeteuk yang sudah tepat dihadapan soo hee.

"iya nyonya…." Jawab soo hee menundukan kepalanya.

Ingatkah dengan soo hee…? Yak, dia gadis yang selalu menghina wookie saat di SMU dulu.. heran bagaimana bisa dia jadi maid di keluarga Kyuhyun…? Nanti juga kalian akan tau….

"pergilah ke supermarket… persediaan mayonise sudah hamper habis…. Sekalian belanja sayuran…." Kata leeteuk memberikan sebuah catatan pada soo hee. "dan pulangnya mampir ke bakery, ambil pesanan milik heenim…." Titah leeteuk lagi lalu meninggalkan halaman belakang untuk masuk kerumah.

"yah han soo hee…." Panggil kyu saat soo hee hamper berbalik dan melangkah pergi, membuat soo hee menoleh.

"Ne tuan muda…." Jawab soo hee membuat seringaian tipis terlihat diwajah kyuhyun.

"belikan aku mocca creamer bubuk….." kata Kyuhyun dengan nada perintah membuat soo hee hanya mengangguk.

"Soo hee…." Kembali panggilan hyukie membuat soo hee menghentikan langkahnya. Dan menoleh "belikan aku yogurt…." Katanya lagi.

"beli snack untukku juga…." Timpal yoona dengan santainya. Membuat soo hee hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"yah han soo hee….. sekalian carikan aku pasta gigi…." Kata henry dengan nada seriusnya.

"ada lagi….?" Tanya soo hee setelah beberapa saat semua terdiam.

"cepet sana pergi, dan cepat belanjanya, awas kalau lama….!" Hardik kyuhyun membuat soo hee segera mengambil langkah cepat. Jangan sampai tuan mudanya itu menyiksanya lebih dari itu.

"hmmmp.. bwahahahaha…" tawa membahana penuh kebahagiaan itu terdengar menggema dari halaman belakang, membuat soo hee yang masih bisa mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas berat. Sekarang gilirannya telah tiba.

"kyuhyun-ah…." Panggil siwon membuat tawa kyuhyun dan yang lain sedikit mereda.

"ne hyung….."

"bagaimana bisa yeoja itu jadi maid keluargamu….?" Tanya siwon penasaran, begitu juga yang lain, mereka cukup penasaran dengan keberadaan soo hee sebagai maid.

"itu ya….?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan saling bertatapan dengan henry yang juga terlihat sedikit menyeringai.

"benar kyu… bagaimana bisa dia jadi maid disini…?" Tanya kibum sama penasarannya dengan siwon.

"kalian ingat saat dulu jong woon hyung membeli saham sekolah….?" Tanya kyuhyun memulai ceritanya.

"Ne… kenapa…?" donghae mendengarkan dengan serius.

"saat itu jong woon hyung mengatakan jika soo hee dikirim untuk program pertukaran pelajar…. Ternyata tidak… jong woon hyung mengeluarkannya dari sekolah…. Dan saat itu keluarga soo hee dalam keadaan kolleps karena kebangkrutan… satu-satunya harapan keluarga soo hee adalah perusahaan hankyung ahjjusi….. akhirnya ayah soo hee juga soo hee di pekerjakan sementara di perusahaan hankyung ahjjusi china…. Dan 2 hari yang lalu Jong Woon hyung meminta han ahjjusi untuk membawa soo hee kemari dan menjadikannya maid…" kata kyuhyun masih dengan mempertahankan seringaian diwajahnya membuat yang lain mengangguk.

"dia pantas mendapatkannya…" kata sungmin dengan semangat. Masih ingat sekali baginya bagaimana han soo hee menindas wookie dulu.

"sudah kukatakan sejak dulu… dunia itu berputar chagiya…. Jadi seharusnya kau tak kaget dengan ini… " Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dan meraih pinggang sungmin dalam rangkulannya.

"ahh….. Jong Woon hyung memberikanku 'mainan' baru….." kata henry mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"yah mochi…. kau tak berniat memacarinya kan…?" sambar yoona menatap galak pada henry.

"aiiishhh….. noona, kau ini apa tak punya tuduhan lain selain tuduhan murahan itu….?" dengus henry mengangkat dagunya. "sungguh tidak manusiawi….." dengusnya lagi.

"awas saja jika kau berani….."

"chagiya….. aku tak akan selingkuh darimu….." potong henry sebelum yoona selesei berbicara membuat yang lain geleng-geleng. Sungguh seperti jong woon dan wookie mereka itu. childish.

**.**

**.**

yoona keluar dari kamarnya dan menenteng sebuah compo menuju lantai 1, lalu meletakan compo diatas meja ruang tengah membuat hankyung dan heenim yang sedang menonton TV menatapnya terheran-heran.

"Yoona-ah…. Apa yang mau kau lakukan….?" Tanya heenim menatap yoona dengan raut wajah rumitnya.

"tentu saja mendengarkan radio umma….. umma kira aku mau main tennis…." Yoona menoleh sekilas kearah appa dan ummanya dengan tampang datarnya.

"iya, tapi kenapa kau bawa keluar radio mu itu….?" hankyung yang tak kalah penasaran ikut menatap yoona dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"aku ingin mendengarkannya bersama appa dan umma…." Jawab yoona menatap appa dan ummanya dengan senyuman. "henry my mochi yang tampan itu bilang hari ini dia akan memberikan lagu special untuk kita….." kata yoona lagi menambah kebingungan hankyung dan heenim.

"special….? Seperti apa….?" Tanya hankyung yang kini menjadi penasaran.

"mollayo… dia hanya bilang dengarkan siaranya malam inii… karena dia punya yang special… itu saja…" jawab yoona mengangkat bahunya lalu mulai menyalakan radio dan mencari chanelnya.

'_okay… hello the great listener… tonight with Henry Lau, we will having fun…..'_

Dan suara khas seorang henry lau mulai terdengar dari radio yang dinyalakan yoona baru saja. Kini yoona, hankyung dan heenim focus mendengarkan siaran henry yang katanya akan memberikan special thing untuk mereka.

'_kembali lagi bersama si tampan Henry Lau… malam inii, saya akan memberikan special thing for you all guys….. okay…. 2 tahun yang lalu kita pernah memiliki seorang penyanyi hebat…. Tapi sayang karena sesuatu hal dia harus mengundurkan diri dari dunia keartisan….. dunia music di korea merasa begitu kehilangan…. Termasuk saya….. setelah sekian lama tak mendengar suaranya… malam inii untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah 2 tahun dia menghilang … saya akan sedikit mengingatkan pada kalian betapa luar biasanya dia….. special song yang dia kerjakan bersama orang yang dia cintai…. Untuk kalian ini dia Kim Jong Woon featuring Kim RyeoWook __**'For The First time Lover'…..**_

"ehh….. Jong Woon….?" Hankyung menautkan alisnya menatap yoona dan heenim yang sama kagetnya. Karena seingat mereka jong woon tak memiliki lagu dengan judul yang disebutkan henry.

"oppa duet dengan wookie….? memanngnya pernah ya…?" gumam yoona lalu kembali focus mendengarkan radio diatas meja.

_maencheoeum neoreul bodeon nal  
sujupgiman hadeon neoui malgeun misodo  
oneuri jinamyeon gakkawo jilgeoya  
maeil seolleneun gidaereul hae_

_museun mareul geonne bolkka  
eotteoke hamyeon nega useojulkka  
soneul geonneboda eosaekhaejilkkabwa  
meotjjeogeun useumman useobwa_

_uri seoro banmalhaneun saiga doegireul  
ajik jogeum seotureugo eosaekhandedo  
gomawoyo raneun maltu daesin  
jom deo chinhage mareul haejullae_

_uri seoro banmalhaneun saiga doelgeoya  
hangeoreumssik cheoncheonhi dagawa  
ijen nae dununeul barabomyeo mareul haejullae  
neol saranghae_

_neowaui soneul japdeonnal  
simjangi meomchundeutan gibundeure  
museunmal haenneunji gieokjocha anna  
manyang seolleneun gibuningeol_

_uri seoro banmalhaneun saiga doegireul  
ajik jogeum seotureugo eosaekhandedo  
gomawoyo raneun maltu daesin  
jom deo chinhage mareul haejullae_

_uri seoro banmalhaneun saiga doelgeoya  
hangeoreumssik cheoncheonhi dagawa  
ijen nae dununeul barabomyeo mareul haejullae  
neol saranghae_

_uri seoro saranghaneun saiga doegireul  
jabeun duson yeongwonhi nochi anheulkkeoya  
baraboneun neoui nunbitsoge  
haengbokhan misoman itgil barae_

_uri seoro saranghaneun saiga doelkkeoya  
akkyeojugo pyeonhi gidaemyeon doe  
neoreul boneun naui du nunbichi  
malhago isseo  
neol saranghae_

_[For The 1st Time Lover]  
[Jung YongHwa]_

Hankyung, heenim dan yoona hanya saling bertukar pandang setelah mendengar lagu yang diputar oleh henry di stasiun radionya. Benar, itu suara Jong Woon dan suara Wookie, tapi yang membuat mereka tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Henry mendapatkan lagu duet wookie dan jong woon, sementara hankyung yang notabene manager jong woon saja bahkan tidak tau jong woon memiliki lagu itu.

"yoona… dari mana henry dapat lagu itu….?" Tanya hankyung pada yoona sambil meunjuk radio diatas meja.

"kalau akau tau pasti sudah kujawab appa….." jawab yoona yang hanya menyandarkan punggungnya disofa.

"appa tidak tau kalau jong woon membuat lagu duet dengan wookie….." dan hankyung kini juga menyandarkan punggungnya disofa seperti yoona.

"aku jadi merindukan mereka hannie….." lirih heenim yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya dipelukan hankyung.

"mereka pasti akan kembali chagiya….. aku yakin itu…." hankyung mencium pucuk kepala heenim memberikan sedikit ketenangan.

"aku sungguh merindukan jong woon dan wookie…." Lirih heenim yang kali ini memejamkan matanya. 2 tahun sudah dia tak bertemu anak dan menantunya.

"kita semua merindukannya chagiya…. Dan aku yakin mereka juga merindukan kita disini…." Hankyung masih membelai rambut heenim dengan lembut. Benar, jong woon dan wookie juga merindukan semua yang ada si seoul..

"seandainya mereka ada disini sekarang…" desah yoona semakin menyamankan tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang tengah.

**.**

**.**

"Henly….." panggil leeteuk pada henry yang sedang membaca Majalah game di ruang tengah bersama Kyuhyun.

"ne umma….." henry mengalihkan perhatiannya pada leeteuk, bahkan kyuhyun ikut menatap sang umma.

"han ahjjusi ingin bertemu denganmu, siang ini di kantornya….." kata leeteuk sembari meletakan cemilan untuk 2 anak namjanya itu, paling tidak 2 tahun terakhir ini anaknya menjadi 3, wookie, Kyuhyun dan Henry.

"naega…?" henry menegakan duduknya yang tadi menyandar dan menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Ne… tadi pagi han ahjjusi menelpon kerumah saat kau masih tidur….." leeteuk mendudukan diri disamping henry.

"Heii mochi…! kau buat masalah apa dengan han ahjjusi…?" hardik kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya.

"yah iblis incheon…. Eh, maksudku Iblis seoul…. Siapa yang membuat masalah… kau jangan menuduhku…." Dengus henry memukul lengan kyuhyun dengan majalahnya.

"yak…. Aku hanya bertanya bukan menuduh, kenapa kau marah…?" kyuhyun melemparkan bantal sofa tepat kewajah henry.

"yah… intonasimu itu lebih mirip tuduhan paboo….." Henry kembali melempar bantal sofa kearah kyuhyun.

"Hiisshhh kau…."

"Kyunnie… henly….." hardikan lembut namun tegas dari leeteuk seketika mendamaikan pagi hari yang sedikit kacau itu. "hen… benar kau tidak ada masalah dengan hankyung…?" leeteuk beralih menatap anak bungsunya itu.

"anniya umma…. Henly tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan han ahjjusi…" jawab henry sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak ada masalah juga dengan yoona…?" leeteuk menepuk bahu henry pelan. "tak biasanya hankyung sampai menelpon kerumah dan ingin bertemu denganmu…."

"Jjinjayo…. Henly juga baik-baik saja dengan yoona nuuna….." henry mengangguk mantap.

"jangan-jangan kau menghamili yoona noona ya…?" kembali kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya menatap henry.

"yak kauuu…" geram henry seketika, dan kini bukan hanya majalah yang dilemparnya tapi juga remot TV, membuat leeteuk geleng-geleng.

"kyunnie…. Jangan bicara sembarangan seperti itu…." Leeteuk melempar tatapan heran pada kyu yang hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"hehe… yah siapa tau saja begitu umma….." jawab kyuhyun mencibir

'PLAKKK'

1 pukulan mendarat dikepala kyuhyun karena kadar kekesalan henry yang sudah diambang batas mendengar tuduhan kyuhyun padanya membuat kyuhyun meringis.

"yah kim kyuhyun sekali lagi kau menuduhku yang bukan-bukan ku lempar soo hee ke wajahmu….." hardik henry memicingkan matanya.

"sudah…. Kalian ini, jika tak bertemu saling mencari tapi jika bersama kenapa selalu riibut seperti ini….?" Leeteuk menarik tangan henry yang sudah siap akan menyerang kyuhyun. "Henly…. Siap-siaplah dan segera temui hankyung…." Leeteuk membelai rambut henry.

"sana…. Temui mertuamu…." Cibir kyuhyun membuat henry melotot.

"kyunie…. Kau juga siap-siaplah… temani henry ke kantor management hankyung…." Kali ini leeteuk menatap sang anak bungsunya.

"tapi umma….."

"tidak ada protes kim kyuhyun…. Kerjakan atau umma beritahu appa kalau kau menjahati henry…? Hmm..?" leeteuk mengangkat dagunya kearah kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya.

"rasakan kau…"

'BUGGHH'

Henry melemparkan bantal sofa tepat diwajah kyuhyun sambil berlari menuju lantai 2, kekamarnya, kabur sebelum tanduk iblis kyuhyun muncul dikepalanya.

"kalian…" leeteuk menghela nafasnya, belum selesei dia bicara kyuhyun sudah berlari mengejar henry ke lantai 2 membuat leeteuk hanya tersenyum heran.

.

.

Dan setelah melewati keributan-keributan yang sangat tak bermutu antara henry dan kyuhyun kini kedua namja muda itu sudah berada di gedung management tempat hankyung bekerja. Menurut yang disampaikan leeteuk tadi, hankyung menelpon dan meminta agar henry menemuinya, sedikit aneh memang, mengingat hankyung jarang sekali menelpon kerumah mereka hanya untuk menyuruh menemuinya.

"henry-ah… Kyuhyun-ah…." Sebuah teriakan membuat henry dan kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan menyusuri area dalam gedung mewah itu sontak menoleh.

Kyuhyun dan henry mengulas senyum saat melihat 2 namja melambaikan tangan kearah mereka dan berjalan mendekat. 2 namja tampan dengan dandanan yang bisa dibilang rapi. Donghae dan siwon.

"Hyung…. apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini…?" Tanya henry saat donghae dan siwon sudah berada didepannya.

'PUK'

Siwon menepuk kening henry pelan dan tersenyum tipis. "ini gedung management artis hen… dan kami ini artis... Jadi wajar jika kami disini…."

"ah…iya, aku baru ingat…" henry menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum tak jelas.

"justru kalianlah yang tidak wajar…. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini…?" Tanya siwon lagi dan entah apa yang dia cari, kepalanya menoleh kesegala arah.

"han ahjjusi memintaku datang kemari untuk menemuinya hyung…." jawab henry yang didukung anggukan dari kyuhyun.

"menemuinya…? Ada apa…?" kini dengan nada penasaran donghae bertanya pada henry tapi hanya dibalas angkatan bahu oleh henry.

"Henry….." sekali lagi sebuah panggilan membuat bukan hanya henry tapi semua menoleh. Terlihat seorang namja paruh baya berjalan mendekati mereka.

"dong-dong ahjjusi…." Henry menyapa sang namja dan sedikit membungkuk.

"kau sudah datang….? Hankyung hyung sudah menunggumu….. ayo cepat, " kata shindong, ass manager hankyung yang bertugas mengurus para talent di management tersebut.

"dong ahjjusi…. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa…?" Tanya henry penasaran, dan jujur dia sedikit merasa cemas karena hankyung memanggilnya seperti itu.

"kita bicarakan saja bersama hankyung hyung….." jawab shindong tenang dan tersenyum tipis "palliwa…." Katanya lagi yang sudah berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan 4 namja yang msih diliputi kebingungan.

Namun baru beberapa langkah shindong kembali menoleh "hae, siwon… sebaiknya kalian ikut juga…" katanya menunjuk siwon dan donghae lalu berbalik lagi.

Masih dengan raut wajah tak mengerti dan bingung, siwon, donghae, kyuhyun dan henry mengikuti shindong menuju ruangan hankyung.

"kau pasti bingung ya, aku menyuruhmu kemari…?" hankyung menatap henry dan tersenyum ramah pada namja yang akan jadi calon menantunya itu.

"Ne… ahjjusi, tak biasanya ahjjusi menelpon kerumah…." Jawab henry apa adanya, toh memang dia bingung kenapa hankyung memanggilnya.

"kalian berdua juga pasti bingung kan …?" kini hankyung beralih menatap siwon dan donghae yang hanya mengangguk.

"jadi sebenarnya ada apa ahjjusi…?" Tanya kyuhyun yang tak kalah penasaran seperti yang lain.

"lihatlah ini…." Shindong meletakan surat kabar diatas meja, didepan siwon dan yang lain "bacalah…." Katanya lagi.

Donghae segera meraih majalah didepannya dan mulai membukanya, siwon, kyuhyun dan henry segera merapat pada donghae untuk melihat berita didalam surat kabar itu.

"MWO…?"

Henry dan yang lain membulatkan matanya melihat headline dan sebuah kolom berita pada surat kabar ditangan donghae.

'_**KEMBALINYA KIM JONG WOON DALAM RANA HIBURAN'**_

'_setelah menyatakan diri untuk mundur dari entertainment dan 2 tahun menghilang dari dunia hiburan,Kim Jong Woon kembali memberikan kejutan dengan merilis single terbarunya. Bukan hanya single baru yang mengejutkan, kejutan lain juga di berikan Kim Jong Woon, dengan merilis single barunya bersama sang 'istri' Kim RyeoWook. Kemarin, di sebuah stasiun radio besar di seoul, single terbaru Jong Woon untuk yang pertama kalinya diperdengarkan. Hal ini cukup membuat Rana hiburan mendapat sedikit hentakan, Kendati hingga saat ini keberadaan Kim Jong Woon belum dapat dikonfirmasikan namun banyak kabar yang beredar dan mengatakan jika si suara emas Jong Woon akan segera kembali kedunia tarik suara.'_

"sekarang kalian tau kan apa tujuanku memanggil kalian kemari…?" Tanya hankyung lagi namun tak mendapat tanggapan dari henry dan yang lain.

"ini…" dan kini semua mata menatap henry penuh selidik.

Yah, kemarin malam, henry memutar sebuah lagu yang dilantunkan oleh jong woon dan wookie di stasiun radio tempatnya siaran. Lagu yang bahkan hankyung tak pernah mengetahuinya. Setelah malam itu, berbagai reaksi langsung diterima pihak hankyung sebagai official resmi yang menangani Jong Woon, meski Jong Woon sudah 2 tahun undur, namun Blog resmi milik Jong Woon itu tetap menerima berbagai tanggapan. Dari awal saat hubungan jong woon dengan wookie terpublikasikan, Blog itu penuh dengan kecaman, meski ada juga yang masih mendukung. Lalu beberapa bulan berlalu Blog itu masih menerima beberapa hujatan, bahkan FanBase resmi itu menunjukan penurunan jumlah fans hingga 30% setiap menitnya, hingga fans yang tadinya hingga puluhan juta itu hanya menjadi beberapa ribu saja. Dan yang terbaru, ketika henry memutar lagu jong woon, Blog itu dipenuhi pertanyaan dan pernyataan tentang Jong Woon, bahkan banyak wartawan yang sudah mondar-mandir di gedung management guna mendapat keterangan.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu…." kata henry bergidik dan memundurkan tubuhnya yang tadi sempat mencondong.

"Henry-ah…. Darimana dan bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan lagu jong woon….?" Hankyung menepuk bahu henry dan menatapnya tegas.

"eee… itu ahjjusi…." Jawab henry sedikit was-was, dan cemas. "beberapa hari yang lalu, saat yoona noona memintaku mengambilkan kamusnya di ruang kerja jong woon hyung, tak sengaja aku melihat kaset dilemari etalase….. sedikit berbeda karena hanya kaset itu yang berwarna merah…. Kuputuskan untuk membawanya pulang…" kata henry bercerita

"yak, kau mencuri mochi…." hardik kyuhyun menatap henry.

"yaiisshh…. Siapa yang mencuri…? Aku hanya ingin tau, tapi saat itu yoona noona sedang buru-buru jadi kubawa saja….." kata henry membela diri.

"itu sama saja mochi jelek…." Kyuhyun memukul kepala henry dengan topinya.

"sudah… sudah…." Kata shindong menengahi kyuhyun dan henry.

"henry… apa kau memiliki rencana dengan ini….?" Tanya hankyung menatap henry mencari kepastian.

"aku hanya merindukan mereka saja ahjjusi…." Jawab henry pelan, terlihat memang dari mata henry jika dia merindukan 2 hyungnya itu. "aku hanya ingin menunjukan pada semua orang, sepopuler apapun jong woon hyung dia tetaplah manusia, dia juga berhak menentukan membawa hidupnya seperti apa…. Tidak seharusnya mereka menghakimi jong woon hyung dan wookie hyung…. " jawab henry dengan sedikit nada geram mengingat betapa kejamnya para fans jong woon.

"benar ahjjusi….." timpal siwon membuat semua menatapnya "seharusnya para fans itu memperhatikan karya Jong Woon hyung, bukannya kehidupan pribadi jong woon hyung…. bukankah jong woon hyung tak pernah ikut campur hidup mereka….?"

"aku tau, tapi itu terlalu sulit… " jawab hankyung mengulas senyum tipis "saat jong woon memutuskan menjadi seorang public figure, dia juga harus siap jika harus kehilangan sedikit ruang privacy nya, karena bisa dipastikan para fans akan selalu mencari tau tentangnya…." Kata hankyung lagi membuat semua mengangguk.

"bagaimana tanggapan public sejauh ini….. ahjjusi…?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap hankyung dan shindong bergantian.

"heboh…." Jawab sindong singkat dan mengangkat bahunya.

"seheboh apa hyung…?" donghae ikut mencari tau.

"FanBase resmi milik jong woon kembali ramai… mereka menanyakan exsistansi jong woon setelah 2 tahun menghilang…. Mereka juga menanyakan kemungkinan jong woon membawa wookie kedepan public….." jawab shindong menunjukan beberapa kertas pada henry dan yang lain. beberapa riset yang dia peroleh dari beberapa sumber.

"waahh….. ternyata mereka masih cukup perhatian pada jong woon hyung….." siwon tersenyum tipis menatap kertas yang dia ambil dari shindong. "jika tidak, mereka tak akan repot-repot melakukan riset seperti ini….." katanya lagi melebarkan senyumnya.

"han ahjjusi…." Panggil henry pada hankyung.

"Hmm…."

"bisa tidak dengan lagu itu kita membuat jong woon hyung kembali kemari….?" Tanya henry membuat semua mata menatapnya sedikit bingung.

"maksudmu apa ….?" Donghae memiringkan kepalanya menatap henry.

"hmm… aku berfikir jika saja lagu _–For the First time lover- _jong woon hyung dan wookie hyung dirilis secara resmi di label dan dipasarkan, apakah mungkin lagu itu mendapatkan tanggapan positif…?" Tanya henry kali ini dengan nada dan wajah seriusnya.

"kita tidak akan tau jika tidak mencobanya….." jawab hankyung kembali dengan senyumnya "bawa kemari kasetnya, kita akan segera mencari tau….." hankyung menyandarkan punggungnya disofa dan menghela nafasnya.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Kibum dan Yoona duduk didepan meja, diruang kerja jong woon. mata keempat yeoja it uterus bergerak mengikuti paragraph-paragraf yang ditampilkan di layar computer didepan mereka. Ini sudah hamper 1 jam mereka berada didepan computer yang terus memunculkan kabar update setiap detiknya. Dan tak ada yang lebih menarik bagi mereka selain berita tentang saudara mereka, Jong Woon dan Ryeowook. Karena itulah mereka betah terus berada disana, mengikuti perkembangan berita yang masuk dalam blog resmi Jong Woon.

"hah…. Mochi benar-benar membuat korea heboh…." Gumam eunhyuk tetap menatap computer yang masih terus menampilkan berbagai berita.

"responnya sangat mengejutkan… padahal lagu itu baru 2 hari diputar diradio henry itu….. tanggapan yang masuk sangat diluar dugaan….." sungmin masih ikut sibuk menatap layar computer didepan mereka itu.

"kata appa, lagu jong woon oppa dan wookie itu akan direkam secara resmi di label tempat oppa bernaung selama ini….." kata yoone mengalihkan tatapannya dari computer kearah 3 sahabatnya.

"Mwo…?" kini semua menatap yoona dengan alis yang bertaut.

"ne…. appa mengatakannya semalam… dia sedang menyiapkan segalanya bersama dong-dong oppa…." Lanjut yoona menopang dagunya.

"rasa-rasanya ini seperti membuka luka lama yang nyaris sembuh….." kata kibum pelan membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan penuh Tanya.

"maksudmu apa bummie….?"

"yah, tak ingatkah kalian bagaimana reaksi public saat jong woon oppa melakukan pers conference dan mengakui jika dia menikah dengan seorang namja….. semua jadi kacau kan…." Lirih kibum mengingat kejadian yang bahkan masih mereka ingat dengan jelas meski sudah 2 tahun berlalu.

Benar kata kibum, 2 tahun yang lalu, setelah pengakuan controversial yang jong woon lontarkan semua mendadak menjadi kacau bagi jong woon dan keluarganya. Setiap detik selalu saja masuk kalimat-kalimat yang mirip sebuah hinaan dan hujatan dalam Blog resmi jong woon dari management. Meski masih ada yang memberikan dukungannya tapi tanggapan tajam itu juga tak bisa diabaikan. Hal yang membuat jong woon dan wookie memutuskan keluar dari seoul dan pergi ke Thailand. Hal yang membuat mereka berpisah dengan jong woon dan wookie 2 tahun ini.

"aku khawatir tanggapan mereka masih buruk…." Kata kibum lagi dengan wajah sedihnya.

"bummie…. Bahkan perubahan bisa terjadi dalam hitungan detik….. ini sudah 2 tahun, aku yakin ada perubahan besar selama rentang waktu 2 tahun ini….." sungmin menepuk pundak kibum pelan dan tersenyum.

"haii noona-noona… apakah kami mengganggu….?" Suara bass berat terdengar dari ambang pintu ruang kerja jong woon. Yah, para kekasih dari gadis-gadis cantik kita ini menampakan diri mereka.

"woonie…." Kibum tersenyum melihat sang kekasih yang selalu saja memasang senyum indahnya setiap kali menatapnya.

"jadi bagaimana tanggapan public….?" Siwon menatap computer yang menyala diatas meja setelah mengecup kening tunangannya itu.

"heboh….." jawab yoona dan sungmin kompak.

"semoga kehebohan yang membawa dampak baik….." kata siwon yang lebih mirip sebuah doa.

"amien….." semua mengangguk dan menjawab kompak.

"ahh…. Aku jadi tambah rindu pada wookie….." lirih eunhyuk yang sudah bersandar manja dibahu donghae.

"kita telepon saja mereka….. ini sudah sore, kurasa mereka pasti ada dirumah….." kata siwon memberikan ide membuat semua seketika menegakan badan.

Dengan antusias kini semua duduk melingkar dilantai seperti sekumpulan anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Setelah siwon menekan beberapa angka yang diyakini nomer ponsel milik jong woon kini semua memasang telinga mereka setajam mungkin.

'_tut….'_

'_tut….'_

'_tut…'_

"_yeobseo…" setelah beberapa detik ponsel siwon mengirimkan sinyal kini sebuah suara berat menjawabnya._

"_Hyuuung….Oppaaaa…" sontak semua yang ada diruang kerja jong woon berteriak._

"_yaiisshhh…. Kalian kenapa berteriak seperti itu….." desah suara baritone diseberang, yah, itu suara jong woon._

"_hyung…. apa kabarmu…? Lama aku tak menghubungimu….." siwon memulai obrolannya._

"_ne… kau sombong won, mentang-mentang sekarang sudah terkenal… hehe" terdengan jong woon terkekeh pelan diujung sana. Sungguh sekarang pasti mata jong woon menyipit._

"_hehe…..hanya sedikit tugas hyung…" jawab siwon lagi._

"_oppaa….. mana wookie…?" sungmin menyela obrolan siwon. "apa dia ada bersamamu….?"_

"_dia sedang memandikan….."_

"_jangan bilang memandikanmu….." potong kyuhyun tiba-tiba._

"_yah, Iblis paboo…. Jangan mesum…. Mana mungkin memandikan aku sementara aku menjawab telepon kalian…." Jawab jong woon yang lebih mirip cibiran._

"kyunnie… jangan sembarangan bicara…" sungmin memukul pelan punggung kekasihnya itu.

"_jadi mana wookie…..?" Tanya yoona dan donghae bersama._

"_APPAAAAA….."_

"_hmm…? Appa…?" siwon dan yang lain mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar suara seorang anak kecil diujung sana meneriakan kata appa._

"_Woon…woon…. Sudah mandinya…?" suara berat jong woon semakin membuat alis mereka bertaut "hmm… anak appa sudah wangi sekarang…."_

"_Hyung…." panggil siwon pelan. "jong woon hyung….." panggilnya lagi tapi sepertinya jong woon belum merespon._

"_JONG WOON HYUUUUNNNGGGGGGG…." Suara teriakan henry dan kyuhyun membuat semua menutup telinga mereka._

"_yah..yah… kalian kenapa berteriak seperti orang gila begitu….?" Suara baritone jong woon terdengar memprotes._

"_oppa….. sepertinya ada yang kami tidak tau…." kata kibum masih dengan alis yang saling bertaut._

"_ne… banyak yang kalian tidak ketahui…." Jawab jong woon santai._

"_oppa… tadi ada suara anak kecil memanggilmu appa.. siapa dia…?" Tanya yoona yang sudah terlewat penasaran._

"_owh….. kalian ingin berkenalan dengannya….. woon-woon kemari…. Beri salam pada ahjjusi dan ahjjuma…." Kata jong woon tapi sepertinya dia bicara dengan seseorang disana._

"_hmm…. Hello, uncle, aunti…." Terdengar suara anak kecil dari sambungan telepon jong woon._

"_ehh…. "_

"_I'm Kim Woon Wook…. Kim Jong Woon and Kim Ryeowook's kid…. Anneyong…" kata sang anak dengan bahasa inggris yang kental meski pada akhirnya menyalami dengan hangul tetap saja logat inggrisnya terdengar jelas._

"_yah hyung… siapa dia….?" Tanya kyuhyun terdengar tak sabar._

"_hahh… sungguh paboo…. Dia kan sudah bilang kalau dia itu jong woon and wookie's kid… berarti dia anakku…." Kata jong woon terkekeh pelan._

"_MWO…. Anak….?" Suara paduan suara itu membuat jong woon tertawa._

"_Ne… woon-woon ini anak ku dan wookie, anak kami satu-satunya….." kata jong woon tenang namun terdengar tegas dan serius._

"_maksudmu…..?"_

"_nanti kalian akan tau… kuberitahu jika kami ke seoul suatu saat nanti…." jawab jong woon menggantungkan maksudya. _

"_oppa…. Sebulan lagi aku dan woonie menikah, aku harap kalian datang….." kata kibum mengharap._

"_ne bum-ah…. Wookie juga sangat ingin datang ke pernikahan kalian berdua…. Kami janji kami akan datang…. Dan mengenalkan anak kami pada kalian….. hehe" kembali jong woon terkekeh pelan._

"_yah… berhentilah membahas soal anak kalian itu…. itu membuat kami tak bisa tenang…." Dengus eunhyuk yang masih sangat penasaran._

"_HYUNGIE CHAGI….. AIR PANAS DAN BAJUNYA SUDAH KUSIAPKAN, CEPATLAH MANDI…" dan kini suara tenor yang terdengar diujung sambungan telepon membuat semua mengulas senyum tipis. Itu pasti wookie._

"_kalian dengar tadi….? Aku tak mau membuat istriku yang manis itu menjadi monster, jadi aku akan menutup teleponnya….." kata jong woon diselingi kekehan pelan._

"_Ne…Ne…. mandilah…." Kata siwon tersenyum meski jong woon tak bisa melihatnya sekarang._

"_yah kim jong woon, mandilah sendiri, jangan minta wookie hyung memandikanmu…." Kata kyuhyun mencibir dan sukses membuat punggungnya kembali dipukul._

"_tenang saja kyu… bukan aku yang akan dimandikan, tapi wookielah yang akan aku mandikan….." kata jong woon tertawa._

"_ya sudah hyung… sana mandilah, dan ingat janjimu member tahu kami soal anak kalian itu…." sergah donghae sebelum kyuhyun kembali membuat keributan._

"_Ne… salam untuk appa dan umma….."_

"_Ne… salam juga untuk wookie…"_

'_Tut…Tut…Tut….'_

Dan sambungan telepon terputus setelahnya, menyisakan kebingungan diwajah siwon dan yang lain. sungguh banyak yang tak mereka ketahui, bahkan sekarang jong woon dan wookie memiliki aegya. Siapa sebenarnya aegya mereka itu…?

**.**

**.**

_**_Phuket, Thailand_**_

"Ne… salam untuk appa dan umma….." kata jong woon sebelum akhirnya menutup sambungan telepon.

"appa…. Who is them…?" Tanya anak kecil yang sejak tadi duduk disamping jong woon, mata birunya memancarkan tatapan keingin tahuan membuat jong woon tersenyum.

"they are your uncles and your aunti….." jawab jong woon membelai rambut sang bocah, yah Kim Woon Wook.

"really…? Can I meet them….?" Tanya woon-woon penuh semangat.

"yes, you can…. Someday you'll meet them… and they would give you big love…. " Jong woon kembali tersenyum pada anak tunggalnya itu. sejak adanya woon-woon dia tak pernah tidak tersenyum.

"Hyungiee…. Cepatlah mandi atau airnya akan dingin…." Terdengar suara tenor lembut dari arah belakang tempat jong woon duduk.

"ne chagiya…" jong woon tersenyum pada wookie yang sudah kembali masuk kedalam. "woon-woon main dulu ne… appa mau mandi…."

"hmm…" woon-woon mengangguk membuat rambut tipisnya bergoyang naik turun.

Setelahnya woon-woon melompat dari kursi dan berlari kedalam kamar, dan bisa dipastikan anak itu akan berkutat dengan PSPnya, PSP pemberian minho 2 bulan lalu saat woon-woon resmi diadopsi oleh jong woon dan wookie. kado sebagai ucapan selamat datang dikeluarga barunya, dan hadiah karena sejak saat itu hyun min, anak minho dan taemin tak lagi kesepian. Dia selalu bermain bersama woon-woon, baik disekolah maupun dirumah.

'GREPP'

"hyungiee….." desah wookie mengulas senyumnya saat merasa sepasang lengan mendekapnya dan mencium tengkuknya lembut.

"hmmm….." gumam jong woon semakin menekan kecupannya dileher wookie.

"aku sedang masak…. Kau mau malam inii tak makan gara-gara masakanku tumpah… hmm…?" kata wookie masih sibuk mengolah masakannya.

"tak masalah jika tak ada makan malam…. Sebagai gantinya aku akan memakanmu…." Jong woon kembali mengecup tengkuk wookie.

"Hyungiee…. Nanti woon…."

"dia sudah kekamarnya chagiya…. Ayolah, jangan beralasan…." Jong woon semakin mendekap pinggang wookie membuat wookie sedikit menggeliat.

"Hyungie… aku menyuruhmu mandi bukan menyuruhmu memelukku….." kembali wookie coba berontak tapi sepertinya sia-sia.

'SREETT'

Dengan sekali tarikan jong woon membalikan tubuh wookie untuk menghadapnya, dan mematikan kompor dibelakang wookie tanpa peduli masakan diatasnya sudah matang atau belum.

"appa….. sudah aku bilang, cepatlah mandi sana…." Wookie membelai pipi jong woon yang hanya diam menatapnya.

"kau juga belum mandi kan….? Hmm…." Jong woon memainkan alisnya naik turun. "lihatlah keringatmu…." Jong woon mengusap keringat didahi wookie.

"setelah ini aku juga akan segera mandi…. Karena itu sana mandi dan gentian…." Wookie berusaha mendorong dada jong woon yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"kenapa harus bergantian….? Bukankah kita bisa mandi bersama…?" bisik jong woon tepat ditelinga wookie membuat wajah wookie merona, merona karena nafas suaminya begitu terasa menggelitik telinganya.

"kau itu…." wookie hanya menunjuk kening jong woon dengan jarinya.

"aku sedikit lelah untuk mandi sendiri…. Bisakah memandikanku…?" kembali suara jong woon yang lebih mirip bisikan itu membuat wookie merinding

"jangan mulai hyungie…." Keluh wookie mengulas senyumnya.

"berlaku adil lah wookie…. kau sudah memandikan woon-woon… kau juga harus memandikan adik kecil kita….." kata jong woon menyerigai membuat wookie sedikit bergidik.

'_Oh tidak…. Jiwa mesum suamiku muncul…. Setelah ini aku pasti dalam masalah besar….'_ Wookie menghela nafasnya.

"aagghhh…. Hyungie stop it…." Ronta wookie saat dengan sengaja jong woon menaikan satu lututnya mengenai titik vital wookie.

"ayo mandi bersama…. " jong woon hanya tersenyum simpul "bukankah itu cukup menghemat waktu…."

"aku tak yakin soal itu…. justru kurasa kau tak akan membiarkan aku keluar sebelum berjam-jam didalam sana…." Wookie ikut mengulas senyumnya, senyum menggoda yang membuat jong woon bersemangat.

"kau harus membayar seminggu terhentinya obat tidurku chagi… karena kau tidur dengan woon-woon…." Jong woon mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wookie.

_CHU_

Kecupan kasar dari sang suami membuat wookie sedikit tersentak, coba untuk melepaskan diri justru berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang kini terhimpit tubuh jong woon dan dinding didekat wastafel.

"Argghh… hyun…giee…." Wookie mendorong dada jong woon saat merasa mulai kehabisan stock oksigen di dalam paru-parunya.

"tetap ingin melakukannya disini atau lanjutkan di kamar mandi…? Hmm…?" jong woon mengangkat alisnya dengan jahil menatap wookie yang masih sibuk menghirup udara.

"anniya….." jawab wookie menggeleng.

"hmm… sungguh keras kepala rupanya istriku ini….?" Jong woon mengulas seringaian kecil dan kembali menghimpit tubuh wookie pada tembok dibelakang wookie.

Wookie tersenyum dan membelai pipi jong woon "biarkan aku memasak untuk woon-woon sekarang, dan akan kubiarkan kau memakanku nanti malam sebagai menu tambahan…. Bagaimana…?" kata wookie menggoda dan merangkulkan lengan kecilnya dileher jong woon.

"menyogokku… eoh…?" jong woon mengangkat alisnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

_CHU_

Kembali, jong woon menautkan bibirnya, merasakan betapa manisnya bibir wookie, hanya sekilas memang, tapi tetap saja manis bagi jong woon.

jong woon mengusap bibir wookie dengan ibu jarinya. "hmm… kurasa menu tambahanku malam inii lebih lezat dari menu utama….." jong woon tersenyum lalu sedikit mundur kebelakang.

"menerima tawaranku… hmm…?" wookie masih setia memasang wajah jahilnya, menggoda jong woon.

"deal…." Kata jong woon terkekeh pelan.

"sekarang mandilah….." wookie menarik lengannya yang melingkar dileher jong woon lalu mendorong punggung suaminya untuk masuk kedalam.

"arraso…arraso….." jong woon tersenyum lalu melangkah masuk kedalam kamar mandi setelah menyambar handuk di gantungan.

"dasar Kim Jong Woon….." wookie tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah suaminya.

Suaminya itu tak pernah berubah, terkadang bersikap begitu manis, namun seringkali terlihat begitu mesum. Wookie sudah tidak asing dengan sikap pervert jong woon, bahkan wookie sudah tau sejak mereka masih pacaran, 4 tahun yang lalu, dan 2 tahun menjalani pernikahan membuat wookie sadar kalau suaminya itu tidak pervert, tapi sangat-sangat pervert. Dan tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau wookie dan jong woon pernah melakukan 'aktivitas' suami-istrinya diruang tamu.

"aiigooo… kejadian itu sudah berbulan-bulan yang lalu, tapi setiap mengingatnya aku jadi malu sendiri…." Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mengingat kejadian dimana dia dan jong woon melakukannya diruang tamu sungguh membuat jantungnya berdebar entah kenapa.

"umma….." suara kecil nan lugu dan tarikan pelan dicelana pendek yag dipakainya membuat wookie menoleh.

"woon-woon…. What happen…?" wookie tersenyum melihat sang putra berdiri dengan manisnya sambil memeluk kakinya.

"umma…. I'm thirsty, can I get a glass of milk….?" Kata woon-woon dengan sorot mata berbinar membuat wookie tersenyum semakin lebar.

"of course….. come on…." Wookie membungkukan sedikit badannya lalu mengangkat tubuh woon-woon dan didudukan di dekat tempatnya memasak. "tunggu sebentar, umma buatkan… ne…?"

"hmm….hmm…" woon-woon tersenyum sennag dan mengangguk berulang-ulang membuat wookie terkekeh.

"ini…." Wookie menyerahkan segelas susu hangat pada woon-woon setelah beberapa menit membuatnya.

"gomawo umma…." Teriak woon-woon ceria, dan dengan segera di teguknya susu buatan sang umma.

Wookie tersenyum menatap woon-woon, sungguh tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya akan hadir seorang anak dalam rumah tangganya. Yah, woon-woon memang bukanlah anak kandungnya dan jong woon, tapi rasa cinta wookie terhadap woon-woon tak ubahnya seperti orang tua kandung. Dan kini sungguh wookie tak akan bisa membayangkan jika hidupnya tanpa woon-woon. Pasti tak akan pernah bisa untuk dilewati dengan mudah..

_CHU_

Satu kecupan lembut dileher wookie membuat wookie tersentak, dan segera menoleh, meskipun wookie tau jong woon yang menciumnya tapi wookie sungguh ingin menatap wajah tampan seorang kim jong woon, namja yang sudah beberapa tahun ini berada disampingnya menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya.

"bisakah tidak melakukannya didepan woon-woon…." Wookie tersenyum dan membelai surai hitam suaminya yang masih basah.

"itu hanya bukti kecil dari rasa cintaku chagiya…. Dan woon-woon akan mengerti…" jong woon tersenyum manis pada wookie dan mendekati woon-woon yang masih asyik dengan susu buatan sang umma.

"Ne… kurasa dia mengerti kita begitu mencintainya hyung…." wookie menatap anak dan suaminya bergantian.

"woon…." Panggil jong woon pada anak lelakinya itu membuat si mata biru woon-woon menatap sang appa. "kau senang menjadi anak kami…?" Tanya jong woon lembut. Sepertinya pertanyaan itu masih terlalu dini untuk ditanyakan pada woon-woon.

"hyungie…. terlalu cepat kau menanyakannya….." wookie mendekat dan mendekap lengan jong woon.

'PLAKK'

1 pukulan kecil dilengan jong woon membuat jong woon dan wookie kaget dan seketika melepaskan dekapannya. Woon-woon sang pelaku pemukulan kini menatap 2 namja dewasa didepannya dengan tatapan mata marah membuat appa dan ummanya semakin bingung.

"woon… what goin' on…?" Tanya jong woon pelan pada sang putra yang memasang wajah kesalnya.

"don't touch my mommy…. Dad, he is mine…." Kata woon-woon sembari menarik lengan wookie agar sedikit menjauh dari jong woon.

"yah… kim woon wook… he is also my wife…." Kata jong woon membulatkan matanya menatap woon-woon.

"No, he is not… he is my mommy… he is my umma… he is mine…" kata woon-woon dengan gayanya yang lucu membuat wookie terkikik dan merangkul tubuh kecil woon-woon.

"hey kids…. He is my wife, so he is mine too…." Kata jong woon memicingkan matanya.

"no, you don't… stay away from him…." Woon-woon mendorong dada sang appa untuk menjauh.

Wookie terkekeh melihat anak dan suaminya, begitulah keseharian keluarga kecil jong woon. Wookie tetap menjadi primadona sampai saat ini, dulu saat di seoul dia diperebutkan suami dan dongsaengnya, saat ini tak jauh berbeda dari seoul. Anak dan suaminya selalu saja memperebutkannya, si 'blue eyes' woon-woon tak pernah suka melihat appanya memeluk wookie, dan jong woon, sungguh tak terima jika istrinya selalu dan selalu lebih memperhatikan si blue eyes woon-woon. Sungguh appa yang kekanakan.

"kalian berdua…. Jong woon dan woon wook…. Berhenti riibut…. Duduklah didepan TV , umma mau melanjutkan memasak…." Wookie mengangkat tubuh woon-woon lalu diserahkan pada jong woon dan mendorong keduanya menuju ruang tengah.

**.**

Ryeowook berjalan pelan kekamarnya dengan sebuah gelas berisi chocolate cream panas ditangannya untuk sang suami setelah sebelumnya mengantarkan susu panas untuk woon-woon dan menemani si blue eyes woon-woon sejenak samapi terpejam. Kini giliran chocolate cream panas favorite jong woon setiap malam yang dia bawa kekamarnya.

'KLEKK'

'BRUGGHH…..'

"KYAAAA….." teriakan terdengar dari bibir seorang jong woon yang kini duduk diatas lantai. "ahh… panas…panas….panas…." jong woon mengibas-kibaskan kaos yang dia kenakan.

"Aigoooo…. Hyungie….." wookie mendekati sang suami yang terjerembab dilantai kamar mereka dengan panic.

Saat wookie membuka pintu kamarnya, secara kebetulan jong woon juga menarik tuas pintu kamar mereka dan melangkah keluar kamar tanpa melihat wookie yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu. Karena tubuhnya ditabrak jong woon, coklat cream ditangan wookie terlepas dan menyiram tubuh jong woon.

"ahh…panas… panas… panas….." jong woon masih terus mengibaskan kaos biru mudanya yang kini sudah bertranformasi menjadi kecoklatan karena segelas chocolate panas baru saja menyiramnya.

"gwenchana….?" Tanya wookie panic melihat jong woon seperti cacing kepanasan. "lepas kaosnya…." Wookie segera menarik kaos yang dipakai jong woon.

"ahh… panas….." kini jong woon mngibaskan tangannya kearah dadanya yang terasa panas.

"Huuhh….huhh….." wookie meraba dada jong woon yang sedikit memerah dan meniupnya berharap bisa mengurangi rasa panas didada jong woon. "miandhe… ne…?" kata wookie pelan merasa bersalah.

"hehe… gwenchana, ini bukan apa-apa…. Aku hanya kaget saja….." kata jong woon tersenyum melihat raut wajah panic wookie.

"apanya yang bukan apa-apa…. Kulitmu sampai merah begini…." Sesal wookie masih mengusap dada jong woon yang terlihat memerah.

"chagiya…. Aku hanya panic saja tadi…. Gwenchana….." jong woon mengusap poni wookie yang menutupi keningnya.

"ya sudah, basuh kulitmu dengan air, supaya tidak terasa panas lagi….." kata wookie sembari berdiri dan menarik jong woon.

Jong woon segera berdiri dan bergegas ke kamar mandi, meski dia mengatakan bukan apa-apa tapi nyatanya kulitnya memang terasa cukup panas, bahkan memerah kerena rasa panasnya.

"Chagiya…." Jong woon mendekap tubuh wookie yang sedang sibuk didepan lemari mencarikan baju ganti untuk jong woon.

"ahh….hyungie, pakai piyama mu…." Ryeowook menyodorkan piyama ganti untuk suaminya.

"hmm…. Kau ini senang sekali menyuruhku berpakaian sih chagiya….? Apa kau tak suka melihat bentuk tubuhku…?" goda jong woon tetap mendekap wookie.

"hahaa… kau ini apa-apaan sih hyung…. Memangnya apa yang bagus dari bentuk tubuhmu..? Perutmu saja buncit begitu… pipimu juga chubby…" wookie membalikan badan dan tertawa mengejek suaminya.

"iisssshh…..walau badanku tak sebagus siwon-ah tapi kan kau lebih memilih tubuh ku ini untuk kau peluk…. Dan untuk menemanimu tidur setiap hari….." Jong woon mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap wookie.

"ini…ini…ini…pakai bajumu…." Wookie menyodorkan piyama secara paksa pada Jong Woon. "pakai bajumu atau kau akan sakit suamiku…." Katanya membelai pipi jong woon.

"bukan aku yang harus memakai baju… tapi kau yang harus melepas bajumu…istriku…" Jong woon mulai dengan kebiasaanya, mencium leher Wookie.

"hyungie…jangan mulai… jangan buat aku bernafsu dan melayani 'ulahmu'….." Wookie sedikit memberontak

"hhmmm…. Kau lupa janjimu….?" Jong woon menatap wookie sekilas lalu mengecup dagu namja dalam pelukannya itu "aku boleh memakanmu sebagai menu tambahan…." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga wookie.

"hyungie….geli… kau selalu seperti ini… hmmpt…. Hyungie…" Wookie semakin terkekang dalam dekapan erat si suami.

"dan kau juga harus membayar karena menyiramku dengan hot chocolate, istriku….." kata jong woon memamerkan seringaiannya.

"bukankah tadi kau bilang itu bukan apa-apa…hmm…? Kenapa sekarang menuntut gati rugi…?" wookie tersenyum menggoda dan mendekap pinggang jong woon.

"terkadang kau harus tetap menebus kesalahanmu meskipun orang yang kau celakai mengatakan 'gwenchana'…. Begitu baru adil…" Jong woon menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit dan mengangguk pelan.

"ayo katakan saja kau ingin mengambil keuntungan dariku…." Wookie mencolek hidung mancung jong woon dan terkekeh.

'HUP'

Dengan sekali gerakan jong woon mengangkat tubuh wookie dan menjatuhkannya diranjang mereka. Jong Woon mulai berulah, setelah merasa mendapatkan kata 'iya' dari Wookie. Dan memang iya, wookie hanya diam melihat 'ulah' Jong Woon padanya. Hanya menatap malu ketika Jong Woon menggodanya, meski bukan yang pertama, tapi wookie masih saja merasa malu saat suaminya menggoda atau merayunya.

'KLEKK'

"appa…umma…." Suara lembut dan pelan menghentikan Jong Woon dan Wookie seketika. keduanya mematung untuk beberapa saat, lalu menoleh kearah datangnya suara, Wookie menatap ambang pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dari bawah tubuh Jong Woon.

"ahh…" Wookie mendorong tubuh Jong Woon yang masih bertengger diatas tubuhnya dengan kuat.

"Aiigooo….." Jong Woon yang sejak tadi masih belum menyadari jika dia masih diatas tubuh wookie seketika tersentak dengan dorongan tangan wookie didadanya dan segera meloncat dari tubuh wookie.

"wo…woon-woon chagiya….? Bukankah tadi woon-woon sudah tidur…?" Wookie dan Jong Woon salah tingkah melihat woon-woon berdiri di ambang pintu kamar dan menatap mereka seakan minta penjelasan tetang apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

Jong woon segera memakai piyama yang tadi diberikan oleh Wookie untuknya. Dan tak berbeda dengan suaminya, Wook segera mengambil baju yang tersebar di sebelahnya dan membenahi dirinya.

"I can't sleep umma… appa…" kata woon-woon dengan wajah sedihnya, setelah memakai pakaiannya lagi wookie segera mendekati putranya dan memeluknya.

"waeyo…? woon-woon lapar…?" woon-woon hanya menjawab dengan gelengan.

"can I sleep here…? Bersama appa dan umma….?" tanyanya menatap sang appa yang sedang membenahi piyamanya. Sepertinya woon-woon tau jika jong woon mungkin akan jadi orang yang tidak setuju kegiatan malamnya terganggu.

"hmm….tentu saja chagiya… you can sleep here tonight with umma and your lovely appa…." Ryeowook tersenyum lalu meuntun si kecil woon-woon menaiki tempat tidur. Sejenak melupakan kejadian baru saja, dimana anaknya melihat 'come back stage' nya bersama sang suami.

"hhhhh….." Jong woon mendesah pelan menatap Wookie dan woon-woon bergantian lalu tersenyum.

"sepertinya kau harus menyimpan menu tambahanmu dulu yeobo…." Wookie tersenyum menatap jong woon yang sudah memasang wajah pasrahnya.

"kenapa woon-woon tak mengetuk pintu lebih dulu….?" Jong woon masih setia mengulas senyumnya.

"woon-woon lupa…." Jawab woon-woon dengan nada pelan, karena takut jika sang appa marah.

"it's okay sweet heart… but next time you must knockin out the door when you'll come inside…" Wookie mengusap kepala woon-woon pelan.

"yes umma…. I understand, I'm sorry if I had bother you…"

"dasar anak nakal…." Jong woon mendekati woon-woon yang sudah tertutup selimut dan memeluk bantal bugs bunny favoritnya. "karena kau, appa kehilangan menu tambahan….." Diacaknya rambut pirang woon-woon dengan lembut.

Wookie terkikik pelan saat melihat jong woon menatapnya _–chagiya.. aku ingin memakanmu- _dengan tatapan memelas. Wookie mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tengkuk jong woon dalam diam.

_CHU_

Wookie mengecup bibir jong woon, dan tak mungkin disia-siakan oleh jong woon. Jika bukan karena woon-woon menarik ujung kemeja wookie, mungkin jong woon masih akan terus menghajar bibir istrinya itu.

"it's enough….." kata wookie menatap jong woon "mengalahlah pada aegyamu…." Wookie membelai pipi jong woon lalu beralih pada minho.

"sungguh woon-woon tak mau punya dongsaeng ya….?" Gumam jong woon tersenyum lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

_CHU_

Jong woon mengecup kening woon-woon dengan sayang "saranghae woon-woon…." Lalu mengecup kening wookie "saranghaeyo yeobo…."

_CHU_

"nado saranghae yeobo….." wookie membalas kecupan singkat didahi jong woon.

Sementara wookie sudah kembali sibuk dengan woon-woon disampingnya, jong woon lebih memilih untuk keluar kamar. Mungkin jong woon akan kekamar woon-woon seperti biasanya, saat woon-woon memonopoli ummanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**_Seoul, South Korea_**_

Hankyung menghela nafasnya sejenak, memantapkan hatinya untuk apa yang akan dilakukannya, yah, ini sudah keputusannya. Hari ini tepat 2 minggu setelah peluncuran single Kim Jong Woon feat Ryeowook di rilis. Single yang tak terduga sebelumnya, single yang ditemukan henry diruang kerja jong woon. Sejauh ini respon yang diterima cukup beragam, banyak yang bertanya-tanya tentang single itu, bagaimana bisa jong woon merilis single duet sementara dia tak berada di seoul…? Tapi banyak juga penggemar setia jong woon yang terus menunjukan dukungannya meski masih ada beberapa hujatan yang tetap terlontar, walau hanya melalui media, tapi itu membuat pihak hankyung menyadari jika public belum sepenuhnya menerima jong woon.

"Hyung…. kau sudah siap…?" suara seseorang dari ambang pintu ruang kerja hankyung membuat hankyung menegakan kepalanya.

"ahh… aku harus siap dong….." kata hankyung tersenyum lembut, lalu berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri sindhong diambang pintu. "ayo cepat seleseikan ini…." Katanya berjalan melewati sindhong.

Seperti janji hankyung saat perilisan single jong woon, dia dan pihak terkait resmi akan melakukan conference pers untuk menjelaskan konsep dan semua tentang single terbaru jong woon yang bertittle 'For the First time lover', yang dinyanyikan secara duet oleh jong woon dan ryeowook.

"ahjjusi… good luck…" kata siwon saat melihat hankyung berjalan kearahnya.

"dukungan kalian akan membuat semua baik-baik saja….." kata hankyung menatap sekelompok anak muda dihadapannya.

Siwon dan yang lain ikut andil dalam perilisan single terbaru milik jong woon, mereka tentu berharap single ini bisa menjadi langkah yang baik untuk kembalinya jong woon ke rana hiburan. Setidaknya membuat mereka bisa kembali menyukai jong woon dan menerima keputusan jong woon yang menikahi seorang namja.

"kami yakin semua baik-baik saja appa…." Yoona mendekati hankyung dan mendekap lengan sang appa yang hanya tersenyum.

"kami berharap banyak dari ini ahjjusi…." Kyuhyun menatap hankyung dengan mata penuh harap.

"dan kita akan coba mewujud nyatakan harapan itu kyu…." Hankyung kembali memberikan senyum tenangnya yang dibalas anggukan dari semuanya.

Setelahnya hankyung melangkah menuju ruang seminar, dimana conference pers akan diadakan. Kilatan blitz seketika memenuhi ruang seminar saat hankyung terlihat memasuki ruang tersebut bersama beberapa staf dan komite terkait.

"_ … apa konsep dari single terbaru jong woon. Sii….?"_

"_ … saat ini dimana jong woon. Sii berada,,,?"_

Dan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus saja terlontar sejak hankyung duduk disalah satu bangku jajaran komite. Hankyung hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan wartawan it uterus menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan.

"hmm…. Mianhada…." Suara shindong terdengar menggema diruangan seminar membuat para awak media sedikit lebih tenang. "sebelumnya, terima kasih atas kerja sama dari teman-teman media…. Hari ini HANz Management mengadakan pers conference berkaitan dengan rilisnya single terbaru artis kami Kim Jong Woon" kata Shindong mengawali sebagai narator

"Tapi sekali lagi saya ungkapkan jika pers conference ini bukanlah questioning answer… disini kami tidak memberikan ruang untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan saudara… kami disini hanya memberikan keterangan tentang single jong woon…. Jadi hanya aka nada penjelasan tanpa ada pertanyaan….." lanjut shindong lagi membuat para awak media seperti tak terima mereka tak diberikan kesempatan untuk bertanya.

"baiklah, saya akan memulai….." kali ini hankyung mengambil alih pembicaraan.

Setelahnya hankyung mulai memaparkan konsep dari single terbaru jong woon. Hankyung mengungkapkan jika single itu dirilis karena beberapa penggemar setia jong woon masih dan selalu berharap idola mereka tetap berkarya, mundurnya jong woon dari entertainment sedikit member pukulan pada fans setia jong woon. Dan untuk menebus semuanya pihak label dan management merilis single terbaru jong woon. Hankyung juga mengungkapkan harapannya, untuk melihat public bisa kembali menerima jong woon sebaik dulu.

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari kota seoul pagi ini sungguh cerah, membuat suasana hari minggu menjadi lebih ceria. Begitu juga dikediaman Kangin. Semua anggota keluarga Kangin berada dirumah saat ini, Kyuhyun dan Kangin tidak pergi ke kantor, Henry juga tidak punya jadwal siaran di radio, dan seperti minggu-minggu biasanya, si kembar Lee berada dirumah kangin. Sekedar untuk menghabiskan hari minggu mereka.

'piiip…piip…piip…'

"Arrgghh… tembak…."

'piiip…piiip….'

"yak, pesawat paboo, tembak…"

"KYAAAA…. Kena…kena…kena….."

"Kyunnie… henly…. Tenanglah kalian….." akhirnya teguran dari kangin terdengar juga untuk kedua anak namjanya yang sedari tadi riibut bermain PS didekatnya.

"Akkkhh…. Pesawat pabooo…." Teriakan nyaring dari henry membuat kangin geleng-geleng kepala.

"Rasakan kau mochi… kena kau…kena kau….." kata kyuhyun menggeram sambil menekan stick PS ditangannya kuat-kuat.

"awas…awas…awas…." Teriak henry heboh sambil menggulingkan badannya kesamping.

"Yak, mochi paboo….. apa yang kau lakukan….?" Bentak kyuhyun seketika saat Henry menggulingkan tubuhnya dan menubruk tubuh kyuhyun disampingnya.

"yah, kenapa kau disitu…..?" dengus henry saat kyuhyun mendorog tubuhnya dengan kasar.

"lalu aku harus dimana…? Kamar mandi…? Atau dapur… eoh…?" cibir kyuhyun membuat henry mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yah, Kim Kyuhyun… Henry Lau…. Tidak bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar…?" hardik kangin galak saat mendengar keriibutan hanry dan kyuhyun yang semakin menjadi.

"Kyu duluan appa….." henry mendorong kening kyu dengan jari telunjuknya dan menatap kangin.

"apa katamu…? Kau cari riibut denganku… hah…? Jelas-jelas kau yang mulai…." Kyuhyun yang tak terima melayangkan tepukan dilengan henry.

"Yah Kim Kyuhyun…. Henry Lau Shoe….. bisakah kalian tidak riibut…?" Kangin menghardik dengan galak dan menatap kedua namja yang tengkurap diatas karpet itu.

"tapi appa…."

"jika kalian tidak bisa tenang, appa bakar PS kalian itu…." Kangin memotong kata-kata henry sambil menunjuk PS dihadapan mereka.

"rasakan…..!" suara seseorang yang baru masuk ruang tengah membuat kangin, henry dan kyuhyun menoleh.

"aisshhh, noona kau itu kekasihku bukan sih….?" Dengus Kyuhyun kesal saat melihat Sungmin, sang kekasih menertawakannya.

"jika aku jadi ahjjusi, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama….." dan sekali lagi sebuah suara nyaring terdengar, kali ini eunhyuk ikut serta menertawakan henry dan kyuhyun yang masih memasang wajah cemberut mereka. "kalian brisiik….."

'TOK….TOK…TOK….'

"ehh…." Seketika semua menoleh kearah ruang tamu saat terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"nuguya….?" Gumam sungmin menatap eunhyuk yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

"kenapa hanya diam….. ?" Kata leeteuk sambil berjalan masuk keruang tengah menyusul sungmin dan hyukie. "kyunnie… henly sana buka pintunya…." Perintah Leeteuk lagi.

"yah… umma kita kan punya maid, suruh saja yeoja itu…." kata Kyuhyun mencibir, tapi benar juga kan…? Disana ada soo hee sebagai maid kenapa harus kyu yang membuka pintu….?

"Soo hee sedang membantu keluarga hankyung, kyu….." jawab Leeteuk lembut mengingatkan sang anak jika maid mereka sedang 'dipinjam' oleh keluarga hankyung.

"bukakan pintunya Kyu… atau kau benar-benar ingin melihat PS mu appa bakar…? Hmm…?" kata kangin tenang tapi membuat kyuhyun dan henry segera berdiri dan melesat keruang tamu.

"APPAAAAA…. "

"UMAAAA…"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

To be continued bukan Tubercollossis.

**.**

**.**

_**Karena endingnya ada yang minta diceritain detail jadinya terlalu panjang,,  
gga mungkin diposting jadi 1 chap...  
lolo-ge gga jadi ending di chap 20… (maafkan lolo-ge yang tampan ini)  
there are other chap after this part….  
sorry it was so late…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Riview's Replay…..**_

_**thasya357**** : **yah udah oppa bilang berapa kali…  
oppa itu gga narsis… tapi PD… PD… hehe  
hehe… ne, kangen Thailand…. Biarin ahh, kan oppa yang bikin ceritanya….  
iya yang last ditunggu aja ya…?_

_**Ddhanifa aaolfa : **__biarin deh ke Thailand… orang oppa mau pamerin negara oppa kok…  
di Thailand kan mereka bisa tetanggaan sama oppa… hahaha  
maid nya kalau dd aja gimana…? Mau gga…? Hehe  
lah..lah… ngancem dia….  
kalau mau dibuatin kira-kira yang kayak gimana….?  
oppa rada pabboo kalau mikir soal ide…. Hehe  
nado saranghaeyo dd…._

_**ZhieCho : **__syukur deh kalau kamu bisa nerima ceritanya gege…hehe  
owh… ne, gege udah jalan setengah di S2 kok…. Doain lancer… :D  
iya dia masih SMP, itu juga masih kelas 8…._

_**ryeong9**__** : **__hehe… updatenya agak telat ne…  
kerjaan gege lagi banyak soalnya…  
tapi ini udah update kan…. :D_

_**KimJWandMe**** : **masih aja nyalahin oppa…  
padahal udah dibuat bahagia juga… huuuh  
ntar lama-lama oppa bikin ye sama wook bercerai nee…. :D_

_**viiaRyeosom : **__gga… mereka oppa umpetin di thailand…  
biar aman deh…. Hehe  
ne… tunggu aja yang terakhir…. :D_

_**lee minji elf : **__soory nih, tapi kayaknya gege gga ada karakter yang namanya jessica deh….  
jangan-jangan kamu salah review nih…._

_**YeWookBaby aka SMD : **__iya dia masih 14 tahun, makanya masih manja banget…..  
iya lucu kayak gege gitu… hahaha  
bisa dong… semua bisa ditangan gege… hehe_

_**RyeoRim**** : **udah kamu sama oppa saja…  
kalau sama woon-woon dia masih terlalu kecil ahh…  
woon-woon itu masih butuh ASI nya wookie… hahaha  
marii kita siksa bersama… hehe_

_**kim ryea09 : **__hello… swasdi… *bow*  
wah… masak keberadaan oppa di Fandom ini segitu anehnya ya, sampai kaget gitu…  
hehe… thanks udah baca nd review storynya oppa…..  
mian kalau oppa bikin kamu nengis… hehe_

_**Y : **__iya termasuk yang ini… bawel… hehe  
iya lucu imut kayak gege… haha  
itu nanti bakal ketahuan… hehe  
tadinya mau kasih nama woon yun itu artinya fortune atau keberuntungan…  
tapi berhubung disini istrinya jong woon itu ryeowook jadi yun diganti wook…  
woon wook itu artinya dexter, hamper sama artinya sama fortune….  
bisa diartikan luck juga… gitu….  
iya, Jong ngajarnya pakai bahasa inggris sama bhasa thailand, kan udah belajar sama gege..haha  
dan thank you udah bantu jelasin soal pidana sama perdatanya… hehe_

_**Clouds54 : **__itu bisa aja terjadi…  
mungkin lagunya jong woon…. :)_

_**cloud3024**** : **biar bisa tetanggaan sama gege…hehe  
iya soalnya itu gege capek banget, disempetin update….  
sampai ilang 3 halaman ms word pas ngedit gege gga sadar  
jadi ceritanya aneh gitu…. Maaf…. hehe_

_**Kim Ayuni Lee**__** : **__bagus…. Tunggu aja….  
ngapain demo ketemu yesung mending ketemu gege aja… hehe  
namanya itu kim woon wook, tapi panggilan sayangnya woon-woon…  
kayak ryeowook kan panggilan sayangnya jadi wookie…  
atau jong woon yang dipanggil hyungie sama wookie…._

_**vaii-fallenangel : **__yah gga Cuma gege….  
semua juga pasti maunya yang baik-baik vaii…hehe  
haiisshh… anak itu,pake makasih segala sama dia….  
woon-woon itu kiriman dari gege…. :D  
hug back…._

_**RaeKi**__** : **__itu karena oppa yang buat mereka ke Thailand… hehe  
biar jadi tetangga oppa disana…hehe  
haiiisshh… oppa gga tau…. _

_**Mayang Clouds :**__ngefansnya sama gege aja… hehe  
itu ya…? nanti diceritain gimana woon-woon di adopsi…._

_**yewookieyeoja**__** :**__ yang jadi maid itu suruhan oppa… heehe  
kapan dan dengan siapa…? Wah oppa juga kurang informasi….  
kyuhyunnya gga mau kasih tau oppa sih….. :D  
iya, tapi yang paling deket itu sungmin sama wookie, kayak adek kakak….  
kalau wookie sama siwon, yah biasa aja kayak wookie sama yang lain….  
kalau dibanding sama siwon malah lebih akrab sama jong woon..  
ne..ne bakal dibuatin…_

_**YWS : **__gege bukan narsis…. Tapi PD…  
ingat itu… PD…PD… hehe  
yah kan memang sengaja, habisnya gege iri sih mereka mesra-mesraan mulu….  
gege buat sekitar 5 tahunan…_

_**Kim ryeoliy : **__menurut beberapa saengnya oppa yang suka bawel di review…  
mereka suka ngancem minta oppa buat ye dan wook….  
nanti oppa coba buatin deh… :D  
kan kalau uang gga ada yang buang, lah kalau cari oppa kan oppa siap sedia…_

_**therany**** : **hayoo siapa….?  
ini kan udah ketebak siapa maid nya kyuhyun…..  
ukay…. I'll back safely and will update as soon as possible…. :D_

_**Aiden Kim : **__gga… ngapain iri, orang gege lebih tampan kok… hehe  
ne… mereka kan jadi tetangga gege di Phuket sana….  
haha… jangan ah, kasihan woon-woon, nanti dia mimpi buruk terus…. :D_

_**umi elf tekie : **__hehe… knapa kalau oppa keluar kota…?  
kangen…. Uhm…? Hehe  
yah, kan oppa pernah bilang, semua berbeda ditangan oppa….  
jadi karekter sampai namanya juga gga akan sama kayak yang biasanya….  
ne…ne ini di update langsung pas oppa pulang luar kota…._

_**Key shirui Alegra tiqa**** : **hu'um…. Ya maklumlah tuntutan profesi… hehe  
halaahhh…. Narsis deh….  
hahaha….. tapi kan Cuma sebentar, ini juga udah update kan….._

_**JiHoon'LittleMochi**** :**cerita yang baru ya….?  
nanti deh mikir-mikir dulu….._

_**Airhy santi**** : **haha… kamu sendiri yang ngaku…. Bukan aku yang ngatain….  
lucky itu anak kiriman hyung buat jong dan wook…. Hahaha  
ya gga apa-apa, mereka ke Thailand kan jadi tetangganya hyung disana… :D  
ngapain peluk-peluk luna…? Daripada meluk luna kan mending meluknya lody… hehe_

_**The DeVil's eyes : **__aiishhh…. Ini anak ngapain sih…?  
selain curhat bisanya ngerusuh deh… :D  
bukannya buru-buru Vi…. Pas ngedit hilang 3 halaman ms word….  
jadinya ceritanya gga jelas gitu… hehe #maklum oppa pas itu lagi capek.  
owh… oppa ambil psikology…._

_**NiSpecial71 : **__pasti mau Tanya woon-woon itu dari mana kan…?  
woon-woon itu gege yang kirim nis… hehe  
ya biarin… tadinya gege malah yang pengen jadi dongsaengnya onew….  
jadi Lody Lee gitu…. Hahaa  
udah pulang kok dari makasarnya….._

_**Redpurplewine : **__makanya kalau berharap wookie ngebales jong woon  
berharapnya harus sama oppa, karena disini oppa yang berkuasa… hahaha  
ngapain ngakak…?  
hmm…. Mereka bertiga memang deket….  
Apalagi kalau oppa lihat sungmin sii sama ryeowook… udah kayak kakak adek….  
kalau sama kyuhyun kurang tau….  
soalnya pas ketemu itu ryeowooknya nempel sama sungmin terus….  
sampai pas makan malam aja, makan ramyeum semangkuk berdua…._

_**Chisato Serizawa**** : **heyy chiza… thanks udah review….  
hehe… kalau sampai kakek nenek nanti kepanjangan…. Ngebosenin nanti….  
yah, kan kasihan yoona, masak cantik-cantik dikasih peran jahat terus…..  
Ne… thank you….. *bow*_

_**Lee HyoJoon : **pertanyaan kamu udah dijawab sama Y kan...?  
Jong dituntut pidana & perdata tapi bukan krna kasus hubungan sesama jenisnya tapi krna keputusan dia yg mengundurkan diri dari dunia hiburan yg berarti Jong memutuskan kontrak kerja dgn label, sponsor,iklan,dll.  
Itu berarti Jong udah merugikan semua pihak trsebut pasti Jong dituntut._


	21. Chapter 20 b

_Sebelumnya…._

_._

"_APPAAAAA…. "_

"_UMAAAA…"_

**.**

**.**

**My Lovely Idol…..**

by : Lody Charming

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang sedang popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"APPAAAAA…. " terdengar teriakan Kyuhyun dari ruang depan sesaat setelah berlari kesana.

"UMAAAA…" dan kini henry juga terdengar berteriak sama kerasnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"ehh…. Ada apa ya…?" Sungmin menatap leeteuk dan kangin bergantian. Mendengar teriakan 2 namja didepan sana membuatnya sedikit kaget dan khawatir.

"Kyunnie… henly…. Waeyoo…..?" Leeteuk sedikit berteriak dari ruang tengah.

"UMMAAA… APPAAAA kemari… palli….pallii….." kini teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar seperti sedang panic membuat leeteuk dan yang lain ikut panic.

"Kyunnie… henly….." Leeteuk dan yang lain segera menghampiri henry dan Kyuhyun yang terlihat berdiri didepan pintu ruang tamu.

"Umma….." Kata henry pelan sambil menunjukan jarinya kearah luar pintu ruang tamu rumah mereka.

"OMONA…..!"

Kini semua membelalakan matanya dengan penuh kekagetan melihat kearah yang ditunjukan henry, bahkan seakan tak ada kata yang bisa mereka ucapkan saat melihat siluet 2 namja berdiri didepan pintu ruang tamu mereka.

"woo…..kie….?" Lirih hyukie masih menatap tak percaya sosok namja bertubuh mungil yang kini tersenyum lembut kearah mereka.

"Jong woon oppa…." Sungmin yang tak percaya semakin membulatkan mata kelincinya menatap namja gagah yang berdiri dibelakang wookie.

"terlihat seperti hantukah kami berdua….? Hmm…?" kata wookie mengangkat dagunya dan tersenyum.

"Wookieee….." Sungmin dan Eunhyuk seketika menyambar tubuh wookie dalam pelukan. Tak menyangka jika wookie berdiri didepan mereka saat ini.

Setelah membalas pelukan noona-noonanya, kini wookie berjalan mendekati leeteuk dan kangin yang hanya diam menatapnya. Terlihat air mata yang sedikit menggenang dipelupuk mata leeteuk saat melihat wookie.

"woo…kie…" lirih leeteuk meraba pipi wookie seakan membuktikan jika wookie nyata. "wookie…." kembali suara leeteuk terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"umma…. Ini wookie, Ne… ini wookie…." wookie membelai pipi leeteuk, dia tau leeteuk merindukannya, karena dia juga merindukan leeteuk.

"wookiee….." seketika Leeteuk mendekap tubuh wookie dengan erat. 2 tahun dia tak memeluknya, bahkan dia tak melihat wajah wookie selama itu.

"umma….." wookie menarik leeteuk dari pelukan saat merasa yeoja itu sedikit terisak. Dan benar saja, leeteuk menangis. "umma… jangan menangis…." Wookie tersenyum dan mengusap air mata dipipi leeteuk.

"umma hanya merasa senang wookie…. bisa melihatmu lagi….. umma sungguh merindukanmu bahkan setiap saat….." Leeteuk tersenyum lembut menatap wookie.

"aku dan hyungie juga merindukan kalian setiap saat….." wookie ikut mengulas senyum tulusnya.

"tidak adakah pelukan untuk appa….?" Kata Kangin yang berdiri disamping leeteuk membuat wookie tersenyum.

"appaaa…." Dengan segera tubuh kecil wookie tenggelam dalam pelukan sang appa. Rasanya sudah sangat lama wookie tak merasakannya.

"appa merindukanmu….." Kangin mengusap punggung wookie dan mengecup kepala wookie sejenak.

"Chagiya….." suara baritone jong woon membuat semua menoleh "tak kasihankah kau pada suami dan anakmu….? Hmm…?" kata jong woon mengangkat sedikit kedua tangannya.

"MWO…?"

Dan kini semua menjadi semakin kaget melihat kearah jong woon, sesosok tubuh kecil terkulai diatas kedua tangan jong woon. Yah, itu woon-woon, anak wookie dan jong woon. Sejak perjalanan menuju kerumah kangin ini woon-woon sudah tertidur, mungkin karena terlalu lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh.

"ahh… umma, bisakah sewakan 1 kamar untuk keluarga kecilku…?" Tanya wookie pada sang umma dengan nada menggoda membuat leeteuk tersenyum.

"tentu saja chagiya….." jawab leeteuk, dan sekali lagi ditatapnya jong woon yang sedang menggendong seorang bocah.

"Hyuung….. diakah kim woon wook…?" Tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk bocah dalam dekapan jong woon.

"Ne… dia woon wook…. " jawab wookie menatap dongsaengnya.

"dia siapa wookie…?" Tanya kangin dan leeteuk nyaris bersamaan.

"dia cucu kalian….." jawab jong woon membuatnya mendapat tatapan tajam seakan meminta penjelasan.

"banyak yang akan kalian ketahui…. Tapi jebal, biarkan kami istirahat dulu…. Kami sungguh lelah…." Kata jong woon lagi dengan nada memelas menatap kangin dan Leeteuk.

"kuanggap itu hutang….." jawab Kangin lalu memberi isyarat pada yang lain untuk masuk kedalam.

**.**

**.**

_**_Jong Woon PoV_**_

Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tengah, kulihat sudah ada wookie, dan yang lain disana. Yah, siang tadi aku dan keluarga kecilku sampai di seoul, seminggu kedepan siwon dan kibum akan menikah, sejak 3 bulan yang lalu wookie terus saja mengatakan jika dia ingin menghadiri pernikahan mereka, setiap hari dia terus saja mengingatkanku tentang hal itu. aku tak mengabari keluarga kami di seoul sebelumnya jika kami akan ke seoul, ya hitung-hitung surprise.. hehe

_CHU_

"eh… hyungie, sudah bangun…." Wookie menoleh menatapku saat aku mencium pipinya.

"Jika belum aku tak aka nada disini chagiya….." kataku lalu duduk menyebelahinya. "stay away from my wife….." aku mendorong kyuhyun yang terus menempel pada wookie.

"yah… hyung, dia kan hyung ku….. aku kan merindukannya…." Dengusnya memprotes dengan segala urat-uratnya.

"dia istriku kyu…. Aku tak suka istriku dipeluk namja lain….." kataku lagi masih terus mendorong lengannya.

"aiigooo…. Kyunie, oppa… tidak bisakah kalian berdua akur…?" Hyukie mendengus menatap kearahku dan kyuhyun.

"Anniyo….." jawabku yang ternyata kompak dengan kyuhyun.

"Hyungie…. Kyunnie…. Berhentilah riibut….." tangan kecil wookie terulur meraih lenganku dan lengan kyuhyun. "kalian berdua itu sesungguhnya kompak… kenapa harus selalu riibut sih…?" kata wookie mengulas senyumnya.

"suamimu dulu yang mulai hyung….." kata kyuhyun ketus. Dan mengangkat dagunya kearahku.

"Kau…"

"Hyungie…" wookie memotong kata-kataku dengan meraih lenganku dan mendekapnya. "mengalahlah….. kau ini kan sudah jadi seorang appa…." Kata wookie lagi mengulas senyum manisnya. Ahh… kalau sudah begini aku tak bisa berkutik, istriku ini terlalu mempesona.. hmm ralat, mengerikan maksudku….

"anneyong…." Tiba-tiba terdengar salam dari seseorang membuat kami menoleh.

Sejenak aku dan wookie terdiam menatap kearah terdengarnya salam, itu mereka, yah itu keluargaku, appa, umma, yoona, donghae, siwon dan bummie.

"Jong woon… wookie…" aku melihat umma menatap kami seakan tak percaya dan berjalan mendekati kami, maksudku aku dan wookie.

"oppa…. Wookie…."

"umma…." Aku berdiri dan segera menyambar ummaku dalam pelukan, aku sangat merindukannya. Meski umma galak dia tetaplah ummaku.

Yah, aku sangat menantikan hari ini, hari dimana aku kembali bertemu dengan keluargaku. Appa, umma dan dongsaeng-dongsaengku, sejak memutuskan pindah ke Thailand aku belum sekalipun pulang ke seoul, dan inilah pertama kalinya aku pulang ke seoul setelah 2 tahun aku tinggal di Thailand. Sebenarnya aku tau kehidupan mereka di seoul, karena aku selalu menjaga komunikasi dengan keluarga disini, hanya saja rasanya tetap kurang jika tak melihat mereka secara langsung. Kuakui mereka sedikit berubah. Kangin appa terlihat tidak segemuk dulu, Kyuhyun yang dulu berambut ikal kecoklatan kini berambut lurus dan berwarna hitam, tubuhnya juga sedikit lebih berisi, Henry juga mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi blonde. Appa dan umma tak banyak berubah hanya saja kurasa umma ku lebih lembut sekarang. Yoona bertambah cantik dengan rambut hitam lurusnya yang sudah sepanjang punggung. Yah, mereka semua sudah sedikit berubah secara visual.

"kenapa kalian tak mengabari kami sebelumnya…?" Tanya siwon, si calon pengantin setelah kami duduk dan kembali ngobrol.

"tanpa mengabaripun kami sampai di seoul kan…?" kataku tersenyum peda mereka semua "hanya ingin memberi kejutan saja…." Kataku yang didukung anggukan kepala oleh wookie.

"yah, appa dan umma memang sangat terkejut jong…." Kata teukie umma menatapku dan wookie.

"ne… sangat terkejut…." Kata si kembar lee, kyuhyun dan henry bersama.

"umma…." Dan sekali lagi terdengar suara yang menginterupsi obrolan kami, tapi kali ini suaranya kecil dan nyaring.

"woon-woon….." seketika wookie berdiri dan menghampiri bocah berusia 5 tahun yang sedang mengusap matanya. Dialah kim woon wook, anak kami.

Wookie segera mengangkat tubuh woon-woon dalam gendongan lalu kembali duduk disampingku dengan woon-woon yang menyandar manja didada wookie.

"jika masih mengantuk kenapa bangun… hmm…?" wookie mengusap rambut pirang woon-woon yang kembali menutup matanya dalam pelukan wookie.

"Di…dia siapa…..?" ummaku menunjuk woon-woon dengan wajah kagetnya. Bukan hanya umma tapi mereka semua. Yah, mereka memang tak tau jika aku mengasuh woon-woon bersama wookie.

"dia Kim Woon Wook…." Kataku sembari membelai punggung woon-woon yang kembali tidur dalam pelukan istriku "dia cucu kalian….."

"MWO….?" Sekali lagi tatapan kaget itu menghujamku seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Ne…Ne.. arraso, karena itu biar kuceritakan pada kalian….." kataku mengerti arti tatapan mereka. Kurasa aku memang harus menceritakannya pada mereka semua.

**.**

_**#FlashBack 2 mount ago#**_

_**_Jong Woon PoV_**_

"hyungie…. hyungie Chagi…." Suara nyaring wookie kudengar begitu bersemangat dari luar…dia berteriak begitu keras, _'ada apa sih pagi-pagi begini…?tidak biasanya dia berteriak seperti itu…'_ masih dengan Koran di tangan aku berdiri dan melangkah untuk menemui wookie, dan saat aku berada di ruang tamu wookie sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"cha….chagya…. kau…" mataku nyaris jatuh keluar melihat wookie, dia menggendong sesuatu,, bukan…bukan… itu seorang balita…. Ya, balita kecil dengan rambut pirang tipis, dan di selimuti selimut kecil tebal berwarna cream, kulihat wajah Wookie panic menatapku.  
"Chagiya…. Ini… ini siapa…?" aku mendekatinya

"aku tak tau hyung…. Aku melihatnya berada di pinggir jalan di halaman rumah kita, dia menangis begitu keras, saat kudekati ternyata anak terbungkus selimut ini yang menangis… badannya dingin dan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat luka memar… aku kasihan hyung…." Wookie terlihat sungguh khawatir, karena anak itu terus menangis kami memutuskan membawanya kekamar,

Tangan cekatan Wookie ku lihat terus memeriksa keadaan anak ini, melihatnya begitu panic aku berfikir kalau wookie benar-benar seperti seorang ibu, dia sangat keibuan mengurus anak ini, Ya…saat wookie membuka selimut dan baju anak ini memang terdapat luka memar, bukan hanya 1 tapi hampir di semua bagian tubuhnya.

'_astaga….aku tak habis fikir, apa yang orangtua anak ini lakukan… mereka sangat tega… aku dan Wookie saja menginginkan hadirnya seorang anak, walau kami tau itu hal yang sangat mustahil tapi jujur kami sering berhayal jika kami sepasang suami-istri yang 'normal'….._

"hyungie….hyungie…" Wookie mengguncangkan lenganku membuatku tersadar dari pikiranku sendiri…

"iya chagya…." Aku menatap Wookie.

"badannya dingin hyung….bagaimana ini…?" kepanikan semakin menjadi di wajah Wookie, air mata juga terlihat sudah menggenang di sudut matanya, itulah Wookie, mudah sekali tersentuh, menangis dan bersedih, bahkan karena anak yang belum dia tau siapa dia begitu terlihat khawatir.

"berikan dia minyak penghangat badan, selimuti dia, aku akan telepon Dr. levan…" kataku lalu merogoh saku mengambil ponsel dan memencet beberapa angka. Aku menelpon Dr. Levan, dokter jaga di sebuah klinik dekat rumah kami. Meski wookie juga sebenarnya seorang calon dokter tapi kurasa dia tak akan sanggup mengobati anak ini karena terlalu khawatir.

__minutes later__

"you must take him to the hospital, Mr. Kim…" kata dr Levan padaku. "I think he is in traumatic, take him to the hospital, as soon as possible, so I can keep him save…." Jelas dr Levan padaku, dia menyarankan aku membawa anak ini ke rumah sakit.

Malam harinya kami memutuskan membawa anak itu ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan keadaan anak ini, jujur saja, timbul kekhawatiran di hatiku melihat kondisinya, terlebih Wookie, sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit dia terus bergumam penuh kekhawatiran. Setibanya dirumah sakit dokter Levan yang tadi berada di rumah kembali memeriksanya, setelah beberapa menit kami menunggu beliau keluar dan memberitahukan keadaan anak ini, dia mengalami traumatic, jika dibiarkan akan menghambat pertumbuhan psikisnya.

"kasihan sekali dia hyung….." Wookie menyandarkan kepalanya kepundakku, kurasakan keletihan di badan mungilnya,

"kita sudah melakukan yang kita bisa chagiya…. Aku yakin dia bisa baik-baik saja…." Aku mendekap tubuh kecil istriku dan mengecup kepalanya, menatap kearah anak yang berbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur dengan selang-selang infuse serta nutrisi tertancap di tubuh rapuhnya.

'KLEKK'

"hyung…." Suara berat seseorang membuat kami menoleh, "bagaimana keadaan anak itu…?" Minho berjalan mendekati kami, sebelum kerumah sakit aku memberi tahu Minho dan Taemin tentang anak ini dan dia ikut prihatin mendengar ceritaku.

"yah seperti yang kau lihat… dia lemah…"

"kasihan sekali dia… anak yang tampan tapi malang…" Minho menepuk punggung wookie pelan "issshhh….. jangan menangis… dia akan baik-baik saja… kalian kan sudah berusaha…" kata Minho saat melihat wookie hamper menangis.

**.**

__4 days later__

Hari ke 4 anak ini berada di rumah sakit, sejauh ini kondisinya semakin membaik, selama ada yang mendampinginya, meski baru berumur sekitar 5 th tapi anak-anak sungguh bisa merasakan trauma jika mereka merasakan penyiksaan oleh orang tertentu. Dan Wookie, ku lihat sejauh ini sungguh sangat sayang pada anak itu.

"chagiya…." Aku mendekati Wookie yang sedang duduk di dekat ranjang anak itu. 'anak itu…?' ya, karena kami tak tau nama anak itu, setidaknya belum tau siapa namanya. Aku melangkah mendekati wookie, memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium pipinya.

"kau baru pulang hyung…?" tanyanya padaku,

"iya…" kataku mengangguk

"kenapa malah kemari…? Kau harusnya pulang kerumah hyung… istirahat, kan kau baru pulang kerja.." wookie berdiri menatapku, matanya terlihat lelah, sayu, dan kurang bersemangat. Bagaimana tidak, setiap hari dia berada disini untuk anak ini, yah…wookie sangat menyayanginya.

"bagaimana mungkin aku pulang kerumah dan istirahat sementara istriku tercinta berada disini…? Kau bercanda…. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri ryeowookie…. Aku ini suamimu… s-u-a-m-i-m-u…." kataku menegaskan. Tapi aku benar kan..? suami macam apa yang tega melihat istrinya sendirian dalam kekhawatiran…? Dan yang harus semua orang ketahui, aku bukanlah tipe suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab…

"tapi…."

"tak ada tapi…." Kataku memotong kata-kata wookie. "aku akan berada dimana kau berada… selama aku masih suamimu, aku akan terus menemanimu, dan akan selalu seperti itu…." kembali kukecup pipi wookie.

"kau sungguh suami yang baik hyung….aku tak akan pernah menyesal mengenal, mencintai dan menikah dengan hyung…. Tak akan…." Rona merah terlihat dari wajahnya yang putih bersih, dengan mata yang sedikit berbinar.

"dan kau…. Adalah hal paling berharga untukku sampai kapanpun, chagiya…" aku mengecup kening wookie. Lalu berjalan kesamping tempat tidur anak itu. "wookie chagya…."

"hmm…" gumamnya

"anak ini tidak memiliki orang tua bukan….?" Wookie memperhatikanku lekat-lekat "dan kita tidak memiliki anak kan wookie…. Aku tau kau menyayangi anak ini… dan aku juga mulai menyayanginya…. Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi appa anak ini dan kau menjadi umma nya…?" tanyaku kali ini membuat wookie menatapku tajam.

"hyungie…. maksudmu…?" dia sedikit tak mengerti.

"bukankah akan lebih baik jika dia ada yang menyayangi… kau tak ingin traumanya membuat dia menjadi anak dengan mental terbelakang kan…? Aku yakin kita bisa mengurusnya dan menyayanginya seperti darah daging kita sendiri…. Umma…." Kataku menatap Wookie, tak banyak reaksinya, hanya menagis dan memelukku.

"ne hyung…ne…" wookie membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"beri dia nama umma…." Bisikku pada wookie.

"hmm… Woon Wook…" jawabnya setelah berfikir sesaat "Kim Woon Wook, ulangnya sambil tersenyum…"

"nah…Woon-woon…cepatlah sehat, jangan buat umma dan appa khawatir lagi…" aku mendekati anak itu, maksudku anak kami itu dan membelainya. "umma dan appa sayang padamu…"

_**_Flashback end_**_

_._

"jadi mulai sekarang sayangilah anak kami ini…." Kataku menatap seluruh anggota keluargaku yang masih saja memasang wajah shock mereka.

"tentu jong, tentu saja kami akan menyayanginya… karena dia cucu kami, ya, siapun dia, woon-woon adalah anak kalian berdua…." Kata teukie umma tersenyum lembut padaku dan wookie.

"Oppa….." panggil yoona padaku membuat kami semua menatapnya "dia kan dari Thailand, apa dia bisa bahasa korea…?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk woon-woon.

"dia ini cerdas yoona, tidak sepertimu…." Jawabku tersenyum membuatnya mendengus.

"yah, kenapa malah mengataiku sih…?" dengusnya membuat kami terkekeh pelan.

"saat dia baru tinggal dengan kami, dia benar-benar terlihat sangat trauma, dia begitu takut pada orang yang mendekatinya…." Kataku dan kembali membelai punggung woon-woon.

"benar… selama seminggu dia tak mau bicara pada kami, dia sungguh dalam kondisi trauma…." Kata wookie masih saja membelai rambut pirang woon-woon.

"dan karena insting seorang umma yang baik, woon-woon mau bicara padanya…" kataku melirik kearah wookie yang hanya tersenyum "dokter mengatakan karena traumatic kemungkinan anak ini melupakan beberapa memorinya, dan benar, dia menurut saja saat wookie menyapanya woon-woon, seakan memang itu namanya…"

"berarti anakmu itu amnesia hyung…?" Tanya henry dengan mata yang disipitkan. Dasar mochi, kau itu sudah sipit….!

"ya, semacam itulah….. tapi kurasa bukan amnesia, dia hanya sangat trauma jadi enggan mengingatnya…" jawabku mengangguk "sejak woon-woon mau bicara dengan wookie, kondisinya semakin membaik, dan mulai terbiasa memanggilku daddy dan memanggil wookie mommi…."

"karena aku dan hyungie orang korea, aku mengajarinya bahasa korea, walau dengan intonasi yang sedikit aneh tapi woon-woon mengerti bahasa korea dengan baik…. anakku sungguh cerdas…." Kata wookie dengan nada bangga dan memeluk tubuh woon-woon semakin erat.

"Syukurlah woon-woon menuruni kecerdasanmu wookie….. tak bisa kubayangkan jika anakmu itu menuruni sifat appanya…. Pasti babo…." Kata umma menatapku dengan tatapan yang haiiss… mengejek, apa ummaku bilang tadi…? Babo…? Aku ini kan anaknya, kalau aku babo berarti umma ku apa dong…?

"yak umma…."

"hyungie…. berhenti membentak umma….." haisshh, belum juga protes, istriku sudah mengeluarkan peringatan mengerikannya padaku.

"Tap…."

"….." tanpa menjawab, wookie memiringkan kepalanya menatapku, tapi percayalah tatapannya sungguh mistis, oh… tidak, jika seperti ini bisa-bisa berimbas pada 'obat tidur' ku.

"ne…Ne…." jawabku pasrah… haiiisshh, sungguh punya istri galak itu sangat mengerikan.

_**_Jong Woon PoV end_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Norm PoV_**_

"Hey…. Where is my milk…?" teriakan melengking woon-woon terdengar di ruang tengah membuat yang mendengarnya menoleh padanya. Matanya menatap tajam kearah seorang yeoja didepannya.

"baik tuan muda woon…. Seb…."

"quickly….!" Potong woon-woon lagi pada yeoja berkostum maid dihadapannya. Han soo hee. "Henryy…. Look, she is refuse me…" kata woon-woon mengadu pada henry disampingnya.

"yah han soo hee, kau itu dibayar untuk melayani keluargaku, bukan untuk menolak perintah…. Dan woon-woon adalah tuanmu….." kata henry sembari menatap soo hee dengan tatapan remehnya.

'GREEPP'

"jangan suka membentak orang chagiya…" wookie mengangkat tubuh woon-woon dalam gendongannya "apalagi yeoja…. Arra…?" kata wookie menatap lembut anak lelakinya.

"hmm…. Okay…" kata woon-woon mengangguk

'PLAKKK'

"appooo…" rintihan terdengar dari bibir henry saat dengan keras wookie memukul lengannya

"dan kau, henry lau shoe…. Jangan mengajari anakku jadi anak yang tidak sopan….." hardik wookie menatap henry yang hanya tersenyum tak jelas.

"hahaha…. Dia pantas mendapatkannya…." Jawab henry menatap soo hee sinis lalu berdiri dari sofa dan melangkah meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"kau bantulah umma…. Biar anakku, aku yang mengurusinya…." Kata wookie menatap soo hee dengan tatapan yang sedikit sinis. Yah, biar bagaimanapun hatinya pernah sangat hancur karena perlakuan soo hee padanya.

Setelahnya soo hee segera berlalu kedapur seperti perintah wookie. saat pertama wookie tau soo hee menjadi pembantu keluarganya itu membuatnya sangat kaget dan langsung meminta penjelasan suaminya. Tapi apapun penjelasan jong woon pada wookie itu tak bisa membuat wookie untuk memprotes. Sejujurnya juga dalam hati wookie merasa cukup puas, karena semua perlakuan soo hee padanya mendapatkan ganjaran, dengan menjadi pembantunya, orang yang dulu selalu di remehkannya.

"woon-woon… jangan pernah membentak orang lagi.. ne…?" wookie masih saja menasehati anak lelakinya sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"tapi umma… henry bilang…."

"No…." wookie memotong kata-kata woon-woon saat dia mendudukan woon-woon di salah 1 kursi dimeja makan. "jangan pernah dengarkan kata henry atau kyu hyung…. arra…?"

"hmm…." Woon-woon mengangguk beberapa kali membuat poni pirangnya bergerak naik turun.

"that's good…. Sekarang, woon-woon mau minum apa…?" wookie tersenyum dan membelai rambut woon-woon.

"can I drink tub tim grob mom…?" kata woon-woon dengan mata birunya yang bersinar.

"baby… this is korea… tub tim grob just there's in Thailand…." Kata wookie mendekatkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah woon-woon yang terlihat cemberut.

"make it for me mom…."rengek woon-woon pada wookie

"kalau mango shaved ice, woon-woon mau tidak….?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi obrolan wookie dan woon-woon membuat mereka menatap sang pemilik suara.

Leeteuk berjalan mendekati anak dan cucunya dengan membawa semangkuk penuh sajian es dengan buah mangga sebagai topping diatasnya. Leeteuk mendekat lalu meletakan shaved ice didepan woon-woon.

"mau tidak…?" Tanya leeteuk menggoda woon-woon.

"WAOOOWWW… you made it for me grandma….?" Dengan mata berbinar woon-woon menatap es didepannya.

"Ne… special untuk cucu grandma yang paling tampan…." Leeteuk terkikik melihat exspresi wajah woon-woon yang terlalu bersemangat.

"Gomawo grandma….." kata woon-woon tersenyum pada leeteuk, lalu menatap wookie dengan mata sedikit disipitkan "umma… umma mengecewakan woon-woon… woon-woon marah pada umma…." Kata woon-woon membuat wookie dan leeteuk terkekeh.

"geure… kalau begitu umma untuk appa saja…." Suara baritone rendah itu membuat semua menoleh. Jong woon yang baru masuk dapur memeluk pinggang wookie dan mencium pipi wookie sekilas.

"NOOO….." teriak woon-woon dan mengacungkan sendoknya pada jong woon "umma punya woon-woon….."

"yak, woon… bukannya woon-woon yang bilang marah pada umma…?" jong woon menggoda woon-woon membuat woon-woon cemberut.

"but he is mine, appa….." woon-woon menarik wookie agar terlepas dari pelukan jongwoon dan membuat semua tersenyum.

"Jong…. Umma rasa sainganmu bertambah berat sekarang…" kata leeteuk terkekeh menatap jong woon. Yah, kini bukan hanya kyuhyun yang akan menempel istrinya, tapi juga woon-woon, sang putra.

"chagiya… kurasa kita harus bekerja keras dan memberikan dongsaeng untuk woon-woon sebagai teman bermain…. Supaya woon-woon mau memberikanmu padaku…." Kata jongwoon dengan alis yang terangkat.

'BUGGHHH'

"appoo…" ringis jongwoon saat dengan keras wookie memukul punggungnya.

"jangan bicara sembarangan kim jong woon….." hardik wookie galak, tapi tetap saja tak bisa menutupi rona merah dipipinya, membuat leeteuk menggelengkan kepala. Sungguh rumah tangga anaknya tak pernah berubah, selalu saja ramai, riibut tapi juga selalu terlihat bahagia.

**.**

**.**

"woon-woon run….run…." teriakan riuh terdengar dari yoona dan kibum yang sedang duduk dipinggir halaman rumah kangin.

"yak, woon come here…. Quickly…." Kini suara baritone jong woon yang berteriak pada sang anak.

"appa…. Help me…!" teriak woon-woon saat melihat siwon berlari kearahnya. "henry…. Help me….!" Teriak woon-woon panic dan sukses mengundang tawa dari semua yang ada di sana.

Sore hari yang cerah saat itu dimanfaatkan oleh keluarga wookie untuk bersenang-senang dihalaman depan. Jong woon, Woon-woon, henry, kyuhyun, donghae dan Siwon bermain sepak bola, yoona dan kibum setia menjadi cheersleader untuk keponakan mereka, woon-woon. Sementara wookie dan si kembar Lee sedang menyiapkan hidangan didalam rumah untuk mereka semua.

"woon-woon ayo tendang…. Tendang…." Teriak yoona heboh memberi semangat pada woon-woon.

"Woon here…. Woon…." Teriak henry pada woon-woon yang berlari kesana kemari tak jelas dan justru membuat semua tertawa melihatnya.

"Heyooo….. minum dulu….." suara tenor seseorang membuat semua menoleh, bahkan woon-woon menghentikan larinya yang tanpa arah itu.

Wookie berjalan menuju halaman rumah kediaman kangin dengan membawa nampan berisi hampir selusin gelas ice sirup, dibelakangnya mengekor si kembar lee yang masing-masing membawa nampan berisi cemilan. Mereka lalu meletakan nampan-nampan itu diatas meja dihalaman. Dan dengan segera namja-namja itu berlari mendekati minuman yang terlihat sangat menggoda tenggorokan mereka.

"aahhhh capeknya…" jong woon segera merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput ditaman dengan lengannya sebagai bantalan.

"waahh…. Ini pasti segar…." Henry dan kyuhyun meraih gelas dengan semangat yang berlebihan membuat air dalam gelas tercecer sebagian.

"aiishh… paboya…" rutuk donghae yang tanpa sengaja tersiram ice sirup dari gelas henry.

"haha…. Celanamu kan juga haus hyung…." jawab henry tanpa dosa membuat donghae mendengus.

'BUGGHH'

"aiggoooo…" jong woon tersentak saat tiba-tiba sesuatu menimpa tubuhnya, membuat matanya yang tadi terpejam kini terbuka. "woon-woon….."

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh…..woon-woon capek…." Kata woon-woon setelah menjatuhkan diri diatas tubuh sang appa yang tergeletak diatas rumput.

"woon-woon… hati-hati…." Wookie tersenyum melihat tingkah anak dan suaminya.

"kau senang woon….?" Tanya jong woon pada anaknya.

"yea… I'm very happy… this is fun dad…." Jawab woon-woon penuh semangat membuat semua tersenyum.

"ayo bangun….. minum dulu…." Kata wookie mendekati kedua woon yang tergeletak diatas rumput sambil membawa 2 gelas ice.

Jong woon dan woon-woon segera bangun dan meraih gelas dari tangan wookie lalu meneguk isinya.

"mainnya sudah cukup untuk hari ini…. Sudah sore…." Wookie mengusap keringat di tubuh woon-woon dan jong woon dengan handuk kecil.

"but this is fun mom…." Keluh woon-woon seakan tak rela untuk berhenti bermain. Karena di Thailand dia jarang bermain dengan orang sebanyak ini, hanya dengan appa dan ummanya saja karena itu woon-woon sangat antusias.

"it's enough baby…. We have to take a bath…." Kata wookie lembut menatap woon-woon yang sudah memajukan bibirnya membuat semua terkikik.

"kurasa dia terlalu senang wookie….. mungkin karena dia jarang bermain dengan banyak orang…." Kata siwon tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"yah, di Thailand dia hanya bermain denganku dan hyungie saja… kurasa dia memang sangat senang disini….." jawab wookie masih dengan mengulas senyumnya.

"kau juga appa…. Setelah ini mandi…." Wookie beralih pada sang suami yang masih setia dengan sirupnya. Diusapkannya handuk kecil ditubuh jong woon yang berkeringat.

"ne aku akan mandi jika kau mandikan….."jawab jong woon dengan sangat santai tanpa dosa.

"MWO….?" Semua mata menatap jong woon dengan penuh keheranan.

'PLAAKK'

"appooo…." Sabetan handuk dari tangan wookie membuat jongwoon meringis kesakitan dan segera mengusap lengannya yang memerah.

"bisakah sehari saja tidak mesum…?" hardik wookie menatap galak pada sang suami.

"aigooo… 2 tahun dithailand kurasa kau semakin pervert hyung…." kata donghae ikut mencibir.

"haaahh… kalau saja wookie seorang yeoja anak kalian pasti sangat banyak…" gumam yoona membuat kibum, hyukie dan sungmin tertawa.

"Henry-ya….." teriakan dari ambang pintu ruang depan membuat keributan kecil itu terhenti sejenak.

"Ne umma….." jawab henry sedikit berteriak saat melihat leeteuk didepan pintu "waeyo….?"

"ada telepon dari studio radio untukmu…. Palliwa…." Kata leeteuk lagi.

"Ne…Ne…." jawab henry yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari menuju kedalam rumah.

"woon-woon, ayo mandi…. Ini sudah sore…" wookie kembali beralih pada anak semata wayangnya yang sedang asyik sendiri.

"wait a minutes mom…" jawab woon-woon sambil meneguk sisa ice sirup digelasnya.

"sekarang woon…." Wookie meraih pundak woon-woon.

"chagiya sudahlah, biarkan saja dulu…." Jong woon meraih tangan wookie dari pundak woon-woon.

"hmm…. Apakah aku mengganggu…?" suara seseorang membuat semua menoleh.

"eh….. Nyunyuuuu…." Pekik wookie girang dan langsung berdiri menyambar tubuh seorang namja dihadapannya.

"kau pulang kenapa tak memberi tahuku….. untung taemin bilang padaku jika kau pulang ke korea…" kata onew dan tersenyum membuat matanya semakin menyipit.

"nyunyu…. Bogoshipoyo…." Wookie memeluk erat tubuh onew, sahabatnya yang sudah lama tak dia temui.

"ehem….ehem…."

"eh….." tanpa melepaskan pelukan, wookie dan onew menoleh saat mendengar seseorang berdeham pelan. Jong woon dan woon-woon kini tengah memasang tampang kesal membuat semua terkikik.

"Umma…. Chagiya…." Geram jong woon dan woon-woon kompak, bahkan kini mereka berdiri dan mendekati wookie.

"itukah woon-woon, wookie…?" Tanya onew menunjuk woon-woon yang sudah berkacak pinggang menatapnya.

"Ne… dia woon-woon… " jawab wookie tersenyum, dan masih bertahan dengan posisinya memeluk onew.

"yah namja sipit…. Lepaskan istriku…." Hardik jong woon galak pada onew.

"yah oppa…. Kau juga sipit…. Jangan mengatai dirimu sendiri….." sahut hyukie membuat yang lain tersenyum.

"hyungie… kau itu tak sopan…. Nyunyu kan tamu, lagipula sudah lama kami tak bertemu…." Dengus wookie melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari tubuh onew.

"MWO….? Chagiya, kau bahkan masih memanggilnya nyunyu….? Yaiiisshh….." kini giliran jong woon yang mendengus sebal melihat keakraban wookie dengan namja yang selalu di juluki 'perebut istri orang' olehnya

"wae….? Cemburu… hmm…?" wookie merangkul pundak jong woon dan menatapnya dengan jahil.

"kau masih bertanya….?" Jong woon mengangkat dagunya dan menepuk kening wookie pelan.

"UMAAAA….." teriakan melengking itu membuat semua menoleh.

'SREEETT'

Woon-woon dengan gaya sebalnya mendekati appa dan ummanya lalu menarik sang umma menjauh dari appanya.

"I have to take a bath…. Right now….." katanya penuh penekanan dengan exspresi lucu, matanya yang biru menatap tajam kearah wookie.

"aigooo… woon-woon itu benar-benar gambaran dari jong woon oppa….." gumam sungmin pelan "dia juga pecemburu akut…."

"ne… benar…." Kibum dan siwon mengangguk kompak.

"wookie…. kau dikelilingi namja-namja pecemburu eoh….?"

"itulah resiko jadi namja yang manis yoona…. Selalu jadi primadona…." Jawab wookie terkekeh membuat yang lain menggelengkan kepala. Sungguh kenarsisan jong woon sudah menular pada istrinya.

"GRANNDPAAAA…" kembali suara melengking woon-woon membuat semua menatap namja kecil berwajah tampan itu.

Woon-woon berlari menyongsong seorang namja bertubuh gagah yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya dengan tas kerja ditangannya dan jas ditangan sebelahnya.

"GRANDPAAA…" teriak woon-woon girang melihat sosok kangin yang kini tertawa kecil menatapnya.

'HUP'

"waahh….. cucu kangin grandpa….." kangin mengangkat tubuh woon-woon dan menjatuhkan tas serta jasnya begitu saja saat woon-woon dengan semangat meloncat dalam gendongannya.

"hahahaha…" tawa woon-woon terdengar gembira saat kangin memutar tubuhnya diudara.

"hmm…. Cucu grandpa bau….." dengus kangin saat mencium wajah woon-woon. "pasti belum mandi…."

"sudah kusuruh sejak tadi, tapi selalu beralasan….." kata wookie mendekati appa dan anaknya. "han soo he…." Panggilnya pada seorang maid yang sedang merapikan beberapa tanaman hias.

"Ne tuan muda…." Jawab sang maid menunduk sopan.

"bawa masuk tas dan jas appa….." kata wookie dengan tegas dan nada dingin.

"ne… arrasimida…." Jawab soo hee lalu beranjak merapikan tas dan jas kangin dari atas pelataran dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

"woon, ayo turun…. Grandpa lelah…. Jangan minta gendong begitu….." kata wookie lembut menepuk punggung woon-woon yang nayaman dalam gendongan kangin.

"gwenchana wookie….. appa tak merasa lelah… justru karena melihat cucu appa yang tampan ini, lelah appa jadi hilang…." Kangin mengacak rambut woon-woon dengan gemas.

Kehadiran Woon-Woon dalam keluarga kecil wookie dan jong woon juga diterima dengan sangat baik dikeluarga besar mereka. Mereka menyayangi woon-woon seakan woon-woon memanglah darah daging wookie dan jong woon. Tidak ada yang tidak memanjakan woon-woon, semua begitu mencintai woon-woon, terutama kangin dan hankyung. Kedua grandpa woon-woon sangat memanjakan woon-woon, bahkan baru 3 hari woon-woon dikorea kangin sudah membelikan cucu laki-lakinya itu sepeda, dan dengan setia menemani woon-woon bersepeda dipagi hari bersama jong woon, henry dan kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

"umma… henry kemana…?" Tanya woon-woon pada sang umma dengan wajah memelasnya.

"henry harus pergi bekerja chagiya…." Jawab wookie membelai lembut rambut woon-woon.

Hari ini henry harus siaran lebih awal karena wooyoung, rekan sesama DJ di radio sedang sakit, jadi henry harus menggantikan siaran wooyoung sore ini dan melanjutkan menjadi DJ malam nanti.

"henry was promise that he'll playing with me….." rengek woon-woon dengan nada kecewa karena saat bangun tidur dia tak menemukan henry dimanapun.

"woon-woon… he'll playing with you when he back to home later….." kata wookie lembut pada woon-woon.

Woon-woon dan henry memang sangat dekat, sejak kedatangan woon-woon ke korea dia lebih sering mendekatkan diri pada henry. Meskipun juga dekat dengan yang lain tapi jika ingin bermain pasti selalu nama henry yang woon-woon sebut. Bahkan woon-woon menolak memanggil henry dengan sebutan _'hyung atau ahjjusi'_ karena woon-woon selalu merasa jika henry adalah sahabatnya bukan ahjjusinya.

"ada apa….?" Suara baritone jong woon membuat wookie menoleh.

"aegyamu mencari henry…." Jawab wookie lalu kembali sibuk menghibur anaknya yang sudah memasang wajah cemberut.

"woon-woon….. ayo bermain bersama appa dan umma…." Jong woon merendahkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan woon-woon dan membelai rambut woon-woon.

"I won't…." woon-woon menggeleng tanda tak setuju.

"ayolah woon…. Henry harus siaran, nanti setelah henry pulang kau bisa main sepuasnya dengan henry….." bujuk jong woon lagi berharap anaknya mengerti.

"kalau main dengan grandpa dan grandma mau tidak….?" Suara seorang yeoja didekat keluarga kecil jong woon membuat mereka menoleh.

"heenim grandma….." teriak woon-woon riang melihat hankyung dan heenim tersenyum menatapnya.

"ayo main tennis meja dengan han grandpa…." Kata hankyung membungkuk dan menunjukan bet (pemukul) pada woon-woon. "woon-woon mau….?"

"Ne…" teriak woon-woon yang langsung berlari kearah hankyung dan menarik tangan hankyung keluar dari ruang makan membuat semua tersenyum geli.

"appa dan umma kalian kemana…?" Tanya heenim pada jong woon dan wookie.

"ada dihalaman belakang umma…. Yang lain juga ada disana….." jawab wookie menunjuk kearah dimana woon-woon menyeret tangan hankyung tadi.

"ya sudah, umma juga mau kesana…." Kata heenim lalu menyusul suami dan cucunya kehalaman belakang.

'SREETTT'

"aiiiggoooo…" wookie tersentak saat lengannya ditarik jong woon saat dia akan melangkah.

"mau kemana…hmm…?" jong woon mengangkat dagunya kearah wookie.

"jangan mulai hyung…. aku mau memasak….." jawab wookie tersenyum tipis.

"ini masih jam 4 sore kau bisa memasak 1 atau 2 jam lagi chagiya…." Kata jong woon menarik tubuh wookie dalam pelukannya.

"Hyungie…. semakin cepat makan malam kubuat akan semakin baik…." jawab wookie meronta berusaha lepas dari jong woon.

"chagiya…. Sisakan 10 menit saja untuk suamimu ini….." bisik jong woon ditelinga wookie membuat wajah wookie merona.

"hyungie… kita didapur…." Kata wookie masih saja meronta.

"ne…arraso….." jong woon tak bergeming dan justru semakin mendekap pinggang wookie.

"hyungie… jangan sampai kejadian di Thailand terulang disini…"

"wae….? Bukankah itu menyenangkan…?" kata jong woon menggoda membuat wookie semakin merona

"hyungie… agghhh…. Cukup hyung….." wookie tersentak saat tangan jong woon menyusup kedalam kaos yang dipakainya.

"chagiya…. Apanya yang cukup…? Aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun…." Kata jong woon menyeringai menatap wookie.

"jangan mesum….." wookie menarik tangan jong woon yang menyusup kedalam bajunya dan segera menjauhkan diri dari jong woon.

"mau kabur.. eoh…?" jong woon kembali menarik lengan wookie dan kembali menarik tubuh wookie untuk mendekat.

"hyungiieee…." Desah wookie pasrah menatap jong woon yang sudah memasang senyum mautnya.

"tidak kasihankah pada suamimu ini….." rengek jong woon dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"haaahh…" desah wookie lagi melihat sikap sang suami. "geure….. poppo…." Kata wookie sambil menunjuk bibirnya membuat jong woon tersenyum.

_CHU_

Jong woon dengan segera mencium bibir sang istri setelah mendapat persetujuan. Dan sepertinya karena jong woon terlalu menikmati aktivitasnya bersama wookie mereka tak menyadari ada yang masuk kedalam dapur dan duduk dimeja makan menatap mereka.

"chagiya….." dengus jong woon memprotes saat wookie menarik diri darinya.

"cukup…. Aku harus memasak….." wookie tersenyum dan menutup bibir jong woon dengan telapak tangannya.

"tidak adakah ronde tambahan….?"

'GLEKKKK'

Suara seseorang didekat mereka membuat baik jong woon ataupun wookie menolehkan kepalanya dengan gerakan lambat, seakan sedang menghadapi bahaya.

"ka…kalian….?" Mata wookie membulat disertai wajah yang merona melihat si kembar duduk dengan tenang di meja makan.

"kenapa berhenti…? Ayo lakukan lagi…." Kata hyukie membuat wookie semakin merona.

"sejak kapan kalian disitu….?" Tanya jong woon dengan nada datarnya seperti tak terjadi apapun.

"sejak… 1…2…3…" kata sungmin sambil memainkan jarinya selayaknya sedang menghitung "sejak wookie mengatakan _'poppo'_…." Katanya lagi menirukan gaya bicara wookie bahkan sungmin juga menempelkan jarinya dibibirnya seperti wookie.

"yah… noona… kenapa kalian mengintip….?" Rancau wookie pada si kembar yang justru terkekeh.

"siapa yang mengintip….? Kalau kalian melakukannya dikamar atau kamar mandi dan kami melihat itu baru mengintip…. Ini Kalian melakukannya diruang makan… siapapun bisa melihatnya wookie…." jawab hyukie dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"yaiisshhh….. kalian….." geram wookie salah tingkah.

"tak kusangka, kau bertumbuh semakin dewasa wookie….." gumam sungmin menaikan satu alisnya menggoda wookie.

"bagaimana wookie tak tumbuh dewasa oen…. Dia saja menikah dan hidup bersama namja pervert begitu….." sahut hyukie menunjuk jong woon yang masih saja memeluk tubuh wookie.

"mwo…? Apa katamu….?" Jong woon membulatkan matanya menatap hyukie.

"yah… oppa, semua juga tau kalau kau itu pervert….." kata hyukie sambil berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari ruang makan saat melihat jong woon hampir meraihnya

"heh kau monyet…. Kemari kau…." Hardik jong woon mengikuti langkah hyukie yang kembali kehalaman belakang.

"huuuhhh….." wookie menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"ya sudah ayo kubantu memasak…" kata sungmin ikut menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah jong woon dan hyukie. Lalu berdiri dan mendekati wookie.

"senang rasanya bisa melihat semua ini….." kata wookie pelan.

"dan yang paling menyenangkan karena kau berkumpul lagi bersama kami wookie….." sungmin merangkul tubuh wookie dan membelai rambut wookie seperti kebiasaannya dulu.

"ya…. Sangat menyenangkan….." balas wookie tersenyum pada noonanya itu.

.

.

"uwaaa…. Get away… get away kyu…." Suara pekikan nyaring dari bibir woon-woon membuat semua tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"yah woon…. Kita ini team… jangan tembak pesawat hyung dong….." kali ini suara protes seorang kim kyuhyun semakin membuat yang lain menggelengkan kepalanya.

Usai makam malam wookie dan yang lain duduk diruang keluarga, berbincang santai, saling bertukar pengalaman selama mereka terpisah beberapa tahun ini. Sementara Kyuhyun dan woon-woon sibuk dengan PS mereka diatas karpet. Karena henry bekerja hari ini woon-woon harus bermain hanya berdua dengan kyuhyun.

'_okay… hello the great listener… tonight with Henry Lau, we will having fun…..'_

Suara khas seorang henry lau mulai terdengar dari radio yang dinyalakan yoona baru saja. Sepertinya ada yang ingin yoona perdengarkan pada wookie dan jong woon.

'_kembali lagi bersama si tampan Henry Lau… malam inii, saya ingin menyampaikan salam special untuk keluarga kecil yang baru sampai di seoul…. Kim Jong Woon dan istri tercinta Kim Ryeowook…. Anneyong haseo hyungdeul…. Semoga suasana korea membuat kalian kembali ingin tinggal disini…. Dan juga pada si tampan bermata biru Kim Woon Wook… heyooo woon…. Mari kita beemain setelah aku pulang…'_

" dasar henry…." Jong woon dan wookie tersenyum mendengar suara henry dari dalam radio.

'_dan special untuk keluarga kecil yang berbahagia…. Saya akan memutarkan sebuah lagu yang beberapa minggu ini menduduki pemuncak tangga lagu di berbagai chart music korea…. Special song for Kim Jong Woon's Little family… 'For The First Time Lover..' check this song….'_

"eh… lagu ini kan…." Jong woon dan wookie tersentak saat mendengar lagu yang diputar oleh henry.

"noona…. Ini kan lagu….." wookie menatap sungmin dan hyukie yang hanya tersenyum tipis padanya. "hyungie…. lagu ini…." Wookie beralih pada sang suami yang sama kagetnya.

"yak…. Sepertinya ada penjelasan yang harus kami dengar…." Kata jong woon menatap semua anggota keluarganya.

"senangkah kau jong, suaramu masih diperdengarkan diseluruh korea….?" Tanya hankyung tersenyum penuh wibawa.

"bukan masalah bangga atau tidak…. Tapi bagaimana bisa laguku beredar….? Lagu ini kubuat untuk koleksi pribadi dengan wookie…." kata jong woon lagi dengan nada begitu penasaran.

"2 bulan yang lalu henry menemukan kaset lagu itu di lemari yang ada diruang kerjamu…. Lalu dia memutarnya di radio…." Kata hankyung memulai sementara jong woon dan wookie hanya diam mendengarkan.

"kau tau hyung… saat pertama lagu kalian itu diputar respon yang kami dapat sangat luar biasa…. Mereka begitu antusias…." Kata siwon mengangguk pasti.

"dan lebih banyak lagi yang menghujat kami bukan….?" Kata jong woon dengan nada sinis. Yah, jong woon masih selalu merasa public belum bisa menerimanya karena keputusannya menikah dengan namja.

"oppa….. kalau kau selalu memikirkan mereka yang membencimu kau tak akan bisa berkembang…." Sahut kibum membuat semua menatapnya.

"untuk apa berkembang bum-ah, kalau pada akhirnya aku dijatuhkan….." dengus jong woon lagi.

"hyungiee….." wookie segera meraih lengan suaminya dan membelainya perlahan saat melihat jong woon sedikit emosi.

"jong… setidaknya kau harus memikirkan mereka yang masih mendukungmu….." kata hankyung menatap jong woon.

"untuk apa…? Mereka tak memikirkanku dan wookie kan…?" dengus jong woon sinis.

"appa tidak merilis lagumu untuk mereka yang menghujatmu jong….. tapi untuk mereka yang masih tetap mendukungmu apapun keadaanmu….." kata hankyung lagi.

"jong…. Kau tak perlu mempedulikan mereka yang merendahkanmu dan wookie…." kangin yang sedari tadi diam kini ikut angkat bicara "tapi setidaknya kau harus berterima kasih pada mereka yang masih setia menjadi pendukungmu….."

"hyung… saat kau mengundurkan diri dari dunia entertainment kau hanya menyampaikannya lewat media kan…. Para penggemarmu ingin melihatmu saat itu…." kata donghae menyahut "kalau kau memang sudah tak ingin kembali kedunia hiburan lagi, pamitlah pada penggemarmu…. Mereka kecewa saat kau mundur hyung….." sambung donghae lagi yang didukung dengan anggukan kepala dari semuanya.

"aku yakin mereka mengerti hae…." Jawab jong woon pelan.

"justru karena mereka mengerti, kau juga harus mengerti oppa…. Setidaknya berilah salam perpisahan pada mereka…." Timpal yoona ikut andil bagian dalam obrolan.

"Jong…." Panggil hankyung lembut pada sang putra "masih banyak yang mengharapkanmu kembali kedunia hiburan korea…. Masih banyak yang mendukungmu jong…. Apa kau sungguh tak ingin kembali ke dunia tarik suara lagi…?" Tanya hankyung dengan wajah penuh harap.

"aku tau appa…. Aku juga sangat terkesan pada mereka yang masih setia mendukungku sampai saat ini…. Tapi untuk kembali kedunia hiburan bukanlah keputusan yang mudah….. aku tak mau mengorbankan orang yang aku cintai…." Kata jong woon pada sang appa, dan kini tangannya meraih pinggang wookie yang duduk disampingnya.

"jong…."

"appa….. aku tak mau mengorbankan istri dan anakku…." Kata jong woon tegas memotong perkataan sang appa.

"arraso…. Appa mengerti…" kata hankyung akhirnya mencoba mengerti. "tapi jika kau masih ingin mencoba kembali, ada stasiun TV swasta yang menginginkanmu menjadi guest star…." Kata hankyung menambahi.

"Appa…."

"hyungie…." suara lembut nan manja wookie menghentikan kata-kata jong woon. "jangan gegabah mengambil keputusan…. Kau masih punya waktu untuk memikirkannya….." kata wookie tersenyum menatap jong woon.

"jika menyangkut keselamatanmu dan uri aegya, aku tidak akan pernah berfikir terlalu lama…. Untukku kalian berdualah yang terpenting chagiya…." Jawab jong woon lembut membuat wookie tersenyum.

"appa tidak memaksamu jong… hanya saja pikirkanlah kata-kata donghae… berilah penghormatan pada para fans setiamu….." kata hankyung lagi menyandarkan punggungnya disofa.

**.**

**.**

Wookie masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan perlahan, sedikit kaget karena wookie tak mendapati jong woon didalam kamarnya, pasalnya sejak obrolan dengan keluarganya tadi jong woon langsung pamit kekamar, sementara wookie masih menemani woon-woon bermain bersama kyuhyun. Namun beberapa detik kemudian senyum terlihat diwajah wookie saat dia melihat siluet seorang namja sedang duduk diberanda kamarnya.

_CHU_

"melamunkan apa… hmm…?" wookie mengecup pipi jong woon lalu mendudukan dirinya diatas pangkuan jong woon dan merangkul leher suaminya.

"ingin menggodaku….?" Jong woon tersenyum melihat sikap wookie padanya.

"melamunkan apa….?" Tanya wookie lagi mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya, jarinya kini menelusuri wajah jong woon dengan lembut.

"opseo…." Jong woon menghela nafasnya sedikit berat.

"kemari….."

'GREP'

Wookie meraih leher jong woon dalam rangkulan dan menariknya lembut kearah dadanya lalu mendekapnya, memberikan ketenangan seperti yang biasa dilakukannya pada jong woon. Meski jong woon mengatakan tak ada yang dipikirkannya tapi wookie tau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran suaminya.

"masih ingin mengatakan tak memikirkan apapun…?" Tanya wookie lembut sembari mengusap kepala jong woon yang masih bersembunyi didadanya.

"ne…opseo…" jawab jong woon menarik wajahnya dari dada wookie dan tersenyum.

"geure…. Jika tak ada yang sedang hyung pikirkan, aku mau tidur dulu…." Kata wookie nyaris berdiri dari pangkuan jong woon.

"mau kemana….?" Jong woon menarik lengan wookie hingga tubuh wookie kembali duduk dipangkuannya.

"jika tak ada yang hyung pikirkan berarti tak ada yang harus aku dengar bukan…? Aku mau tidur…. Ini sudah malam…" jawab wookie dengan wajah innocencenya.

"hanya begitu saja…?" dengus jong woon menatap wookie "hanya sebatas itu usahamu untuk membuatku mengaku…?"

"aku tak mau memaksakan kehendakmu hyung…. meski kau suamiku, kau tetap punya hak untuk memiliki ruang privacy…." Wookie tersenyum menatap exspresi wajah jong woon.

"aiishhh….. tidak adakah usahamu yang lain untuk membuatku bercerita….?" Kembali jong woon mendengus pada wookie yang justru tersenyum.

"jadi ingin dirayu…eoh, supaya mengaku….?" Wookie menaikan sebelah alisnya menggoda jong woon.

"….." tak ada jawaban apapun dari jong woon, hanya senyuman lebar yang diperlihatkan namja tampan itu.

"jadi…. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan….? Hmm…?" wookie kembali merangkulkan lengannya dileher jong woon dan membelai rambut jong woon lembut.

"soal tawaran appa…." Jawab jong woon singkat menatap wookie dipangkuannya.

"jangan gunakan emosi untuk memutuskan….. kau masih punya hati chagiya…. Ikuti kata hatimu…." Wookie menunjuk dada jong woon dengan sebelah jarinya.

"apa yang harus kuputuskan chagiya….?" Tanya jong woon lirih, diraihnya jemari wookie dari dadanya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"hyungie… selama ini kau tau yang terbaik dalam hidupmu…. Aku yakin kali inipun kau sudah tau apa yang terbaik untukmu….." wookie membelai pipi jong woon dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada sang suami.

"….." jong woon hanya terdiam dan menatap wookie, seakan mencari jawaban dari iris mata coklat caramel yang selalu meneduhkannya itu.

"kau hanya butuh keyakinan….." wookie mengecup kilas pipi jong woon. "apapun keputusanmu, aku yakin itulah yang terbaik….."

"zhen de…?" Tanya jong woon mengulas senyuman tipisnya.

"sejak kapan suamiku ini bisa bahasa china….?" Wookie memasang exspresi kaget buatannya membuat jong woon terkekeh.

"appa mertuamu dari china kim ryeowook….." kata jong woon mengacak rambut wookie.

"ne..ne.. yao…yao…." Jawab wookie terkikik.

"jadi menurutmu tidak masalah jika aku tampil lagi dilayar TV….?" Tanya jong woon kembali membahas masalah keartisannya di korea.

"Ne… sama sekali bukan masalah, kalaupun banyak yang menentangmu, tapi pikirkan mereka yang masih setia mendukungmu yeobo…." Wookie menunjuk hidung jong woon dan sedikit mendorongnya kebelakang.

"arraso…arraso… akan aku pikirkan nasehat istriku…." Jawab jong woon terkekeh.

"that's good….." wookie tersenyum lebar dan menepuk kedua pipi jong woon. "kalau begitu sekarang ayo masuk kekamar….."

"jjangkamanyo…." Lagi-lagi jong woon menarik lengan wookie yang hampir berdiri dari pangkuannya.

"apa lagi hyungie chagiya…. Nae yeobo…." Wookie menghela nafasnya melihat sikap jong woon, sepertinya sikap kekanakan suaminya muncul.

_Stay with me  
Don't fall asleep too soon  
The angels can wait  
For a moment_

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan wookie, jong woon justru bernyanyi dengan suara lembutnya dan mendekap pinggang wookie untuk tetap dekat dengannya.

_Come real close  
Forget the world outside  
Tonight we're alone  
It's finally you and I_

_It wasn't meant to feel like this  
Not without you_

_Cause when I look at my life_  
_How the pieces fall into place_  
_It just wouldn't rhyme without you_  
_When I see how my path_  
_Seem to end up before your face_

_The state of my heart  
The place where we are  
Was written in the stars_

_Don't be afraid_  
_I'll be right by your side_  
_Through the laughter and pain_  
_Together we're bound to fly_

_I wasn't meant to love like this_  
_Not without you_

_I made a few mistakes_  
_Like sometimes we do_  
_Been through lot of heartaches_  
_But I made it back to you_

The state

_of my heart  
The place where we are  
Was written in the stars_

_[Westlife]  
[Written in the star]_

Suara baritone merdu jong woon membuat wajah wookie merona, entah kenapa tapi selalu saja seperti itu, wookie akan merona dan merasa malu jika jong woon bernyanyi lagu yang sedikit romantis untuknya.

"sudah….? Sekarang ayo kekamar….." kata wookie masih mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya membuat jong woon tersenyum.

"chagiya…. Tinggallah sebentar seperti ini….." kata jong woon masih mendekap pinggang wookie dengan erat.

"sudah malam hyungie…. ayo kekamar… atau kau akan menyesal….." wookie mengusap kepala jong woon lembut membuat jong woon terkekeh.

"mengancamku….?" Jong woon menatap wookie dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "chagiya… adillah pada suamimu….. kau selalu memanjakan woon-woon… kau juga harus memanjakan jong woon…." Dengus jong woon dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"aigooo….. woon-woon punya dongsaeng…eoh…." Wookie mengacak rambut jong woon membuat jong woon semakin cemberut.

"kau kan harus adil padaku….. setidaknya sebentar saja memanjakanku seperti kau memanjakan woon-woon….." protes jong woon masih dengan wajah tak ikhlasnya.

"owh…jadi suamiku ingin dimanjakan seperti woon-woon…hmm…" wookie bertanya menggoda. "sayang sekali….." kata wookie dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"sayaang kenapa….?" Jong woon menautkan alisnya arena bingung.

"jadi minta dimanjakan seperti woon-woon ya….? Sayaang sekali, padahal aku mengajakmu masuk kekamar karena aku memang ingin memanjakanmu…." Kata wookie dibuat sesexy mungkin membuat jong woon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"woo…kie…."

"padahal aku berniat mengajakmu untuk 'come back stage' malam inii…." Wookie memainkan jarinya menyusuri dada jong woon dengan gaya seduktivnya membuat jong woon semakin sulit bernafas. Sejak kapan istrinya jadi penggoda seperti itu….?

"mwo….?" Jong woon membulatkan matanya menatap wookie yang masih saja sibuk menggodanya.

"apa kau tau appa…. Malam inii woon-woon tidur bersama henry….." kata wookie menggoda dan menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya dibibir jong woon yang hanya bisa terdiam.

"ap…apa….?" Jong woon kembali membulatkan matanya mendengar kata-kata wookie.

"tapi karena kau hanya minta dimanjakan seperti woon-woon…. Itu tak sulit…."

_CHU_

"jadi namja yang baik ne….." kata wookie setelah mencium kening dan kedua pipi jong woon seperti yang biasa dia lakukan pada woon-woon. "night chagiya….." wookie berdiri dari pangkuan jong woon yang masih terdiam menatapnya lalu melangkah menjauh.

"yak… chagiya….." kata jong woon tersentak lalu berdiri dan mengejar langkah wookie yang kini terkekeh

"katamu kau tak mau masuk kekamar kan…..?" wookie membalikan tubuhnya menatap jong woon yang kini berlari kecil berusaha meraihnya.

"yah…yah…. Kau mau membatalkan 'come back stage' kita lagi….?" Jong woon meraih lengan wookie dan ditarik kedalam dekapannya.

"hehe…. Kau sendiri yang memintaku memanjakanmu seperti woon-woon kan….? Aku kan tidak mungkin mengajari woon-woon 'come back stage' chagiya…." Wookie tertawa saat jong woon menggelitik pinggangnya.

"andwee….. andwee….. pokoknya aku harus mendapatkannya…."

"Kyaaa….. hyungie….." pekik wookie tertahan saat jong woon mengangkat tubuhnya.

"yah… chagiya, kau mau membangunkan orang sekorea, berteriak begitu….?" Dengus jong woon masih tetap mengangkat tubuh wookie.

"shiero….. sudah kubatalkan come back stagenya…." Ronta wookie dalam gendongan jong woon.

"jjinjaro….?" Jong woon berhenti melangkah dan menatap wookie dalam gendongannya.

"ne… sudah kubatalkan…." Jawab wookie mengangguk.

"kalau begitu pilih 'come back stage' malam inii atau ku re-schedule ulang come back stagenya dengan susunan acara seharian tak keluar kamar…? Hmm…?" jong woon menyeringai dan mengangkat kedua alisnya membuat wookie bergidik.

"omo…omo…omo…. Kau mau membuatku tak bisa berjalan….?" Wookie memprotes jong woon dengan gusar.

"kurasa sebulan lebih sudah cukup untukmu bisa berjalan dengan normal chagiya….. sekarang saatnya jong woon bekerja….." kata jong woon masih dengan seringaian khas diwajahnya.

"hyungie…. kalau kau membuatku tak bisa berjalan besok, aku tak akan pernah memberimu lagi….." hardik wookie saat tubuhnya dijatuhkan diatas ranjangnya.

"kalau kau tak mau memberiku…. Aku yang akan mencurinya darimu….." jong woon menaikan alisnya menatap wookie. "lagipula kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membangunkan mahluk kecil yang tadi tertidur…." Jong Woon semakin mendekati tubuh wookie diatas ranjang.

'_hahh….. paboya wookie… kenapa harus bicara seperti tadi….. jika besok kau tak bisa jalan maka itu salahmu sendiri…..'_ wookie hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah menghadapi jong woon, ingin rasanya menarik kata-kata yang mengatakan ingin memanjakan jong woon dengan special performancenya.

"let's do it ryeowookie baby…."

**.**

**.**

4 hari sudah jong woon dan wookie berada di seoul, jong woon dan keluarga kecilnya kini berpindah kerumah hankyung setelah sebelumnya mereka menginap di rumah kangin dan leeteuk. Yah, hankyung, heenim dan yoona juga sangat ingin keluarga jong woon tinggal dirumah mereka. Karena itu 2 hari menjelang pernikahan siwon dan kibum jong woon dan keluarga kecilnya memutuskan singgah di rumah hankyung.

"ayo woon…. FIGHTIIING…!" teriak wookie mengangkat sebelah tangannya menatap sang putra memberi semangat.

Sore yang cerah ini digunakan jong woon dan wookie untuk mengajak woon-woon bermain tennis meja. Sungguh suatu kejutan bagi jong woon dan wookie, woon-woon bisa dikatakan hebat dalam permainan tennis meja, diusianya yang baru 5 tahun permainan woon-woon sudah sangat bagus.

"yeobo…. Mana semangat untuk suamimu….?" Protes jong woon saat wookie tak memberinya semangat.

"ne..ne… Jong-jong Fightiing….!" Kata wookie kini menatap sang suami yang tengah sibuk mengusap keringatnya.

"appa… you steal my supporter…." Teriak woon-woon menatap sinis kearah jong woon.

"yah… woon, he is also my supporter…. Share him with me…." Jawab jong woon dengan exspresi lucunya.

"No… he is just for me…." Teriak woon-woon lagi memprotes.

"yaiishhh….. kau itu apa tak bisa berbagi dengan appa mu…?" dengus jong woon menatap woon-woon.

Wookie hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua namja yang dicintainya itu. sudah tak asing lagi bagi wookie menghadapi jong-jong dan woon-woon, mereka terlihat justru seperti hyung dan dongsaeng bukan appa dan aegya. Sama-sama tak mau mengalah, sama-sama pecemburu, sama-sama manja dan kekanakan.

"ayo istirahat dulu…." Kata wookie menengahi keributan jong woon dan woon-woon.

"aaahhhhh….. lelaahh…" jong woon menjatuhkan dirinya terbaring diatas rumput dengan kepala dipaha wookie.

"wuuaaaaa….."

'BUGHH…..'

"aigoooo….." wookie tersentak kaget saat woon-woon menyambar tubuhnya dengan keras.

"woon-woon lelah…." Kata woon-woon bergelayut manja ditubuh wookie membuat wookie terkekeh.

"aegya umma bau….." wookie mengernyitkan hidungnya mencium pipi woon-woon. "keringkan keringatnya lalu mandi….." kedua tangan wookie terulur membelai kedua namja yang mengelilinganya.

"woon…. Come here…. We have to talking…." Jong woon bangun dari posisi rebahnya lalu meraih lengan woon-woon untuk mendekat.

"hey….hey… apa yang kalian berdua rencanakan…?" hardik wookie saat melihat jong woon membisikan sesuatu pada woon-woon.

"me first, and then appa…." Kata woon-woon menunjukan jarinya didada jong woon.

"no… appa first and then you…." Balas jong woon menirukan gerakan woon-woon.

"yah… kim jong woon… kim woon wook…. Apa yang kalian rencanakan….?" Hardik wookie lagi membuat kedua namjanya menoleh.

"Nothing….." jawab jong woon dan woon-woon kompak.

"haiisshh…. Berhenti menyusun rencana jahat untuk umma…." Wookie mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan suami dan anaknya "cepat mandi…. Kalian berdua bau…." Dengus wookie lagi.

"tapi kau yang memandikan kami… ne…?" kata jong woon mengangkat alisnya membuat wookie melotot.

"yah…hyungie….. bicara apa kau…." Kata wookie dengan galaknya mendengar penuturan jong woon.

"umma…. Let's take a bath together…. You, me and appa…." Suara kecil woon-woon semakin membuat wookie melotot.

"Mwo…? Us…? Take a bath together…?" ulang wookie menatap woon-woon.

"appa bilang jika mandi bertiga akan lebih mengasyikan…." Jawab woon-woon dengan polosnya.

'GLEKK'

"HYUUNGIIIEEE…"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

To be continued bukan Tubercollossis.

**.**

**.**

_**Sorry, karena lama posting….  
Pekerjaan numpuk dimeja jadi baru sempat posting sekarang….  
postingnya langsung dihabisin kok sampai END….**_

**_sorry, gga bisa bales review satu persatu kayak biasanya….._**  
**_thanks buat yang udah review dan udah demo didepan rumah minta lanjutannya…._**

**_thank you very much….._**  
**_*BOW…BOW*_**


	22. Chapter 21 a

_Sebelumnya…._

_._

"_appa bilang jika mandi bertiga akan lebih mengasyikan…." Jawab woon-woon dengan polosnya._

'_GLEKK'_

"_HYUUNGIIIEEE…"_

**.**

**.**

**My Lovely Idol…..**

by : Lody Charming

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang sedang popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HYUNGGIIIIEEEE….." geram wookie menatap garang sang suami yang kini tersenyum tak jelas "kau ajari apa anakku…..? hah…? Kau mau mengajarnya jadi namja mesum eoh….?"

'BUGH…'

'BUGH…'

"appo…. Appo…." Teriak jong woon saat wookie memukulnya dengan handuk kecil berulang-ulang.

"kau ajari apa anak ku….? Awas kau jika mengajarinya hal tidak benar….." geram wookie kini mencubit perut jong woon berulang kali membuat jong woon bertambah meringis.

"ada apa ini….?" Suara lembut seorang yeoja membuat wookie dan jong woon menghentikan peperangan mereka dan menoleh.

"umma….. appa…" kata wookie melihat appa dan ummanya berdiri didekat mereka.

"sedang apa….?" Tanya leeteuk lagi pada wookie.

"menghukum namja ini…." Kembali 1 sabetan handuk mendarat dipunggung jong woon "berani-beraninya menghasut anakku….."

_CHU_

Tiba-tiba Jong Woon mengecup bibir wookie sekilas lalu berdiri dan menyambar tubuh woon-woon dalam gendongannya lalu berlari meninggalkan wookie.

"yah… Kim Jong Woon, jangan kabur kau….!" Hardik wookie dengan wajah merona merah dan sedikit berteriak pada jong woon yang sudah masuk kedalam rumah.

"aiigooo….. kau dikelilingi namja-namja jahil.. ne chagiya…?" kata leeteuk tersenyum melihat tingkah menantunya, tak pernah berubah selalu saja bersikap konyol.

"Ne… tapi karena kejahilan mereka itulah aku bahagia umma…." Jawab wookie berdiri dari posisi duduknya menyebelahi sang umma.

"tak salah appa masih mempercayakanmu pada artis pilihanmu itu setelah kejadian dulu….." kata kangin tersenyum penuh wibawa menatap wookie yang juga mengulas senyumnya.

"Ne… gomawo, appa masih percaya pada hyungie…." wookie mendekati sang appa dan mendekap lengan kangin.

"kau sungguh sudah dewasa wookie…. bahkan sekarang kau sudah dipanggil umma…." Leeteuk membelai rambut wookie lembut.

Sungguh waktu berlalu begitu cepat, anak-anak keluarga Kim bertumbuh begitu cepat, Kyuhyun, anak bungsu mereka, beberapa bulan yang lalu menyampaikan niatnya melamar sang kekasih, sungmin. Tapi karena kyuhyun belum menyeleseikan kuliahnya maka dia harus menunggu sampai kuliahnya selesei. anak pertamanya bahkan sudah memiliki seorang aegya, meskipun woon-woon bukanlah darah daging wookie tapi wookie mencintai woon-woon lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Dan tak sampai setengah tahun lagi bahkan wookie akan mendapatkan gelar dokternya. Sungguh anak-anak mereka sudah dewasa sekarang.

**.**

**.**

"Chocolate panasnya chagiya…." Kata wookie meletakan secangkir coklat cream panas kesukaan jong woon lalu duduk menyebelahi suaminya itu.

"gomawo…." Jawab jong woon mengulas senyumnya.

"masih memikirkannya…?" Tanya wookie lembut membuat jong woon menatapnya. "sudah punya keputusan….?"

"aku belum terlalu yakin chagiya…. Rasanya masih canggung untuk kembali didepan layar…." Jawab jong woon membelai kepala wookie lembut.

"gwenchana… jangan memaksakan diri jika memang tak menginginkannya…. " wookie menepuk dada jong woon dengan lembut. "semua akan ada waktunya tak perlu terburu-buru…."

"jujur saja, aku juga merindukan saat-saat aku bernyanyi didepan fans-fansku…. Tapi aku malas menghadapi mereka yang masih saja tak mau mengerti keputusanku…." Jong woon menghela nafasnya.

"jangan seperti ini hyungie…. tak masalah jika orang membencimu, yang terpenting adalah jangan sampai kebencian mereka mempengaruhimu….. kau harus tetap bisa membuktikan jika kau kuat…." Wookie membingkai wajah jong woon dengan kedua tangannya memberikan dukungan.

"ne… arraso…." Jong woon meraih tangan wookie dari pipinya dan menggenggamnya.

"ehem…ehem…" suara gaduh itu membuat jong woon dan wookie menoleh.

"apakah kami mengganggu appa dan umma satu ini…?" Tanya siwon dengan nada menggoda. Dibelakangnya mengekor donghae dan onew.

"bukankah kalian memang hobi menggangguku dan wookie…" jawab jong woon tersenyum tipis.

"nyunyu….. kau kemari juga…." Kata wookie girang melihat sosok namja berjaket coklat berjalan kerahanya.

"ne…. tidak apa-apa kan…?" Tanya onew tersenyum.

"tentu saja… aku senang kau main kemari…." Jawab wookie antusias membuat wajah jong woon seketika bertranformasi menjadi kusut.

"yeobo…. Bisakah kau mengubah panggilanmu padanya…?" protes jong woon menatap onew dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"hanya nama nyunyu yang cocok untuknya…." Jawab wookie tenang dan menunjuk onew.

"yah… kenapa memanggil namja lain semanis itu sih….?" Dengus jong woon menatap wookie yang justru tersenyum.

"hyung… kau itu tak berubah juga…. Dari dulu masih saja cemburu pada onew…." Siwon tersenyum meliaht kecemburuan jong woon.

"yah kuda nil…. Kalau bummie memanggil namja lain dengan sebutan manis, bagaimana…?" jong woon mengangkat dagunya kearah siwon.

"hyung… bummie juga memanggil onew dengan sebutan nyunyu, sama seperti wookie…." jawab siwon menatap jong woon.

"bahkan, hyukie chagi, sungmin dan yoona juga memanggil onew dengan sebuatan itu…." timpal donghae membuat jong woon semakin merengut.

"kau dengar chagiya….. kau yang terlalu cemburu….." wookie mencolek hidung jong woon pelan membuat siwon, donghae dan onew tersenyum.

"apa salah kalau aku cemburu…? Hmm…?" cibir jong woon menatap wookie.

"hyung…. onew bukan namja istimewa seperti kalian…." Sahut siwon membuat semua menatapnya "dia sudah punya kekasih yang sangat cantik…. " katanya lagi

"ehh… jjinjaro…?" wookie menatap onew meminta jawaban "nuguya…? Kenapa kau tak cerita…?" tuntutnya pada onew.

"wookie… kau menyapaku saja suamimu sudah begitu mengerikan bagaimana kalau aku nekat mengajakmu bercerita….? Bisa-bisa aku tinggal nama…." Kata onew membuat siwon dan donghae terkekeh.

"yak kau…."

"hyungie….. cukup…." Wookie menatap jong woon dengan tatapan galaknya membuat jong woon bungkam. "jadi siapa kekasihmu…?" Tanya wookie kembali beralih menatap onew.

"namanya key… dia mahasiswi baru pindahan dari daegu… " jawab onew malu-malu.

"waahh… cukae nyunyu….. akhirnya Mr. Cool, melted juga…." Kata wookie semakin membuat onew malu "kau harus mengenalkannya padaku…."

"Ne…. aku akan mengajaknya hadir saat pernikahan siwon hyung, lusa…." Jawab onew megangguk.

"wookie….." panggilan seseorang membuat wookie dan yang lain menoleh.

"hyukie noona…. Wae…?" Tanya wookie menatap 4 yeoja yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu…." Jawaban justru terdengar dari sungmin.

"kalian mau membicarakan apa…?" Tanya jong woon dengan wajah penasarannya.

"ini masalah yeoja oppa….." jawab yoona lalu meraih lengan wookie dan menariknya "ayo wookie…."

"heyy…. Kalau masalah yeoja kenapa membicarakannya dengan wookie… dia itu namja…." Protes jong woon saat yoona menarik tubuh wookie.

"namja itu hanya visualnya saja…. " sahut hyukie ikut meraih lengan wookie.

"maksud kalian hanya visual saja….?" Tanya wookie mengernyit.

"ya, wujudmu saja yang namja, tapi sikap dan jiwamu sungguh seorang yeoja…." Jawab sungmin membuat wookie membulatkan matanya.

"mwo…?"

"sudah, tak usah protes…. Ikut kami…." Hyukie dan yoona segera menarik wookie masuk kedalam meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"yah… mau kalian apakan istriku…?" teriak jong woon saat sungmin dan yang lain meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"hyung…. istrimu tidak akan lebih celaka jika bersama mereka dibandingkan jika wookie bersamamu…." Celetuk donghae membuat onew dan siwon tertawa.

"kau…."

"sudahlah hyung…. kau seperti tak tau mereka saja…. Paling juga mengajak wookie bergosip…" kata siwon memotong kemarahan jong woon.

"jong woon hyung…." panggil onew membuat tak hanya jong woon tapi donghae dan juga siwon menoleh.

"wae…?"

"bagaimana…? Apa kau akan kembali kedunia hiburan….?" Tanya onew lagi dengan nada seriusnya.

"mollayo…." Jawab jong woon apa adanya. Memang benar kan…? Jong woon memang tidak tau apakah dia akan kembali atau tidak.

"wae hyung….? ini kesempatan bagus untukmu…. Singlemu itu mendapat respon yang positif sejauh ini…. Ya walau banyak juga respon yang kurang enak tapi jangan pikirkan yang buruk…." Timpal siwon sama seriusnya.

"mollayo… aku hanya merasa tidak siap untuk kembali kedunia hiburan won…." Jawab jong woon menyandarkan punggungnya disofa.

"kau bukannya tidak siap hyung… hanya belum siap…." Donghae menyahut dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"hyung…. fans mu selalu setia menunggumu kembali kedunia music…. Mereka begitu menginginkanmu kembali…." Onew ikut berusaha membujuk jong woon untuk kembali ke rana hiburan korea.

"yah…. Tapi…" jong woon menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat hae, onew dan siwon menatapnya lebih tajam. "aku khawatir pada istri dan anakku…."

"apa yang kau khawatirkan….?" Tanya siwon kini berpindah duduk menyebelahi jong woon. "ada kami disini… kau kira kami tidak akan ikut menjaga anak dan istrimu…? Jangan bodoh hyung…" siwon menepuk lengan jong woon pelan.

"kau masih ingat kejadian 4 tahun lalu kan…? Gadis yang meninggal karena bunuh diri…? Aku tak mau itu menimpa anak dan istriku…." Lirih jong woon.

Yah, meski jujur jong woon sangat ingin kembali kedunia music korea, tapi kekhawatiran tentang keselamatan wookie dan woon-woon membuatnya harus berfikir ratusan kali untuk memutuskan kembali kedunia hiburan.

"ahh…. Kau takut yeoja gila itu mencelakai keluargamu….?" Tanya donghae membuat jong woon mengangguk. Dia Masih ingat, 2 tahun yang lalu seorang yeoja bernama hye jin mengancamnya, dan itu membuat hubungannya dengan sang istri sempat kacau.

"kau tak usah khawatir hyung….. yeoja itu bahkan sudah tak bisa tertawa…." Kata onew membuat siwon dan donghae mengangguk, dan membuat jong woon menautkan alisnya karena bingung.

"maksudnya…?" Tanya jong woon bingung.

"park hye jin dipenjara sejak 1 tahun yang lalu…." Jawab siwon dengan senyum manisnya.

"MWOYA…..?" kaget jong woon membuat suaranya terdengar seperti sebuah teriakan. "bagaimana bisa….?" Tanyanya bertambah penasaran.

"Hye Jin tersangkut kasus kepemilikan dan penggunaan narkoba…. Dia ditangkap saat sedang berpesta narkoba dengan beberapa rekannya…. Dan pengadilan memberikan vonis 15 tahun penjara untuknya…." Kata siwon lagi menjelaskan.

"Jjinjaro…?" jong woon membelalakan matanya seakan tak percaya mendengar cerita siwon.

"benar hyung…. dan dari penangkapan itulah banyak kasus terungkap darinya…." Onew menganggukan kepalanya menatap jong woon.

"soal fansmu yang bunuh diri 4 tahun yang lalu…. Itu semua hye jin dalangnya…." Kata donghae membuat jong woon semakin shock, sungguh banyak yang tidak dia ketahui selama dia di Thailand.

"kurasa hye jin terlalu terobsesi padamu…. Dia tak suka melihat kau dekat dengan yeoja manapun…. Dan saat itu kau berfoto dengan fansmu bahkan kau mencium pipi fansmu kan…? Itu membuat hye jin melakukan peneroran terhadap gadis itu….. sampai akhirnya fansmu bunuh diri karena takut pada terror hye jin….." jelas siwon membuat jong woon mengangguk.

"dia mengakuinya….?" Tanya jong woon penasaran.

"pengaruh narkoba membuatnya mengatakan apapun yang dia sembunyikan…." Timpal onew lagi.

"karena itu dia berani mengancammu dan mengatakan akan mencelakai wookie, saat itu…. untung saja itu tak sampai terjadi…." Kata donghae pelan sambil mengusap dadanya. Sungguh tak terbayang jika hye jin melakukan ancamannya saat itu, wookie pasti sudah berakhir.

"dan kau tau siapa yang bersama hye jin dalam penangkapan pesta narkoba itu…?" siwon menepuk bahu jong woon dan menoleh sekilas.

"nuguya….?"

"Jung Yunho…." Jawab onew, donghae dan Siwon bersamaan.

"MWO…? Yunho….?" Kembali teriakan nyaring terdengar dari mulut jong woon karena kekagetannya.

"Ne… selama ini Yunho membantu hye jin menyelidiki tentang wookie dan pernikahanmu…."

"bagaimana mungkin won…? Yunho bahkan membenci hye jin…." Kilah jong woon tak percaya.

"Jung Yunho membenci hye jin karena hye jin mengabaikannya dan lebih melihat kearahmu hyung…. yunho itu tergila-gila pada hye jin…. Karena itu sesungguhnya yunho lebih membencimu dibanding membenci hye jin….." kata siwon menjelaskan.

"Jjinjaro….?"

"ne… karena itu, dia dengan sangat senang menerima tawaran hye jin untuk mencoba mengusik kehidupanmu….." timpal donghae menatap jong woon yang masih saja terlihat shock "yunho selalu mencari informasi tentangmu dan wookie, mecoba menghancurkan keluarga dan karriermu…. "

"lalu sekarang yunho juga dipenjara….?"

"ne… sama seperti hye jin, dia di vonis 15 tahun penjara….." jawab onew semakin menyipitkan matanya.

"sebenarnya adik yunho, yong hwa juga terlibat…. Tapi menurut penyelidikan yong wha murni diperalat oleh hyungnya itu makanya yonghwa bebas dari ancaman penjara…." Jelas siwon lagi ikut menyandarkan punggungnya disofa.

"aiiggooo… tak kusangka ternyata selama ini justru teman dekatku yang mencoba menghancurkanku…." Kata jong woon lirih. Sungguh tak pernah dia duga yunho, teman dekatnya justru orang yang paling ingin menghancurkannya.

"karena itu tak ada lagi yang harus kau cemaskan…. Hye Jin sudah tak akan laku dimanapun… label manapun tak akan ada yang mau menerima yeoja dengan attitude seperti itu…." siwon kembali menepuk punggung jong woon meyakinkan.

"hyung… kembalilah ke korea dan kembalilah ke industry music…. Karena disitulah kehidupanmu…." Kata onew dengan nada seperti permohonan.

"hyung… 2 hari lagi aku dan bummie menikah…. Aku ingin saat pernikahanku, kau dan wookie bernyanyi….." kata siwon membuat jong woon menatapnya dengan tatapan protes.

"hyung kau tak bisa protes…. Kami semua ingin mendengarkan suaramu lagi seperti dulu…." Sahut donghae sebelum jong woon memprotes.

"yah… kalian mengroyokku…." Dengus jong woon menatap onew, donghae dan siwon dengan tatapan protesnya. Tapi dari dalam hatinya dia merasa lega mendengar cerita saengdeulnya tentang hye jin. Tak akan ada lagi yang menghancurkan kehidupannya.

"aku hanya memintamu bernyanyi hyung, tak memintamu bercerai dengan wookie…." sahut siwon membuat jong woon semakin mendengus pasrah.

**.**

__Wookie's side__

"yah… noona-noona… aku mau dibawa kemana….?" Tanya wookie saat sungmin dan yoona menarik tangannya meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"sudah ikut saja…." Hyukie yang berjalan dibelakangnya mendorong punggung wookie.

"ada yang ingin ditanyakan padamu…." Kata yoona terus berjalan menuju beranda halaman belakang rumahnya.

"yah..yah..yah… ada apa ini…? Jangan macam-macam padaku…." Kata wookie panic saat yoona dan sungmin mendudukannya disalah satu kursi.

"yah wookie… kami masih sayang pada nyawa kami…." Hardik sungmin duduk didepan wookie sementara kibum yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini duduk disebelah wookie.

"ne… kami masih sayang nyawa…. Jangankan macam-macam, 1 macam saja kami padamu bisa dipastikan iblis mesum dalam diri suamimu itu akan mengamuk dan menghabisi kami…." Timpal eunhyuk ikut mencibir.

"haishh kenapa iblisnya jelek sekali sih….? Iblis mesum…. Apa tak ada iblis lainnya…?" kata wookie membuat yang lain memutar bola matanya.

"aiggooo kenapa malah membahas masalah iblis dalam diri suamimu itu….." kata yoona menepuk kelapa wookie membuat wookie meringis.

"Ne…Ne… lalu apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan atau kalian tanyakan padaku….?" Kata wookie menatap para noona itu bergantian.

"sebenarnya bummie yang ingin bicara denganmu….." kata hyukie menunjuk kibum yang masih diam saja.

"noona… kau mau bicara apa…? Kenapa malah diam saja seperti ini…?" wookie menoleh dan menyenggol bahu kibum yang hanya tersenyum kaku.

"ee…. Itu… aku…." Kata kibum terbata membuat hyukie, yoona dan sungmin tersenyum.

"noona… waeyo…? apa ada hal gawat yang ingin noona bicarakan….?" Tanya wookie lagi menatap kibum tajam.

"haruskah kami yang sampaikan bummie…?" kata sungmin dengan nada menggodanya.

"eh… anniya…. Aku hanya malu…" kata kibum memalingkan wajahnya menutupi semburat merah dipipinya.

"sebenarnya ada apa….? Noona bicara saja…" desak wookie pada kibum.

"ehm… begini, lusa adalah pernikahanku…. Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu… apa yang harus kulakukan saat…." Kata kibum kembali terpotong membuat wookie mengernyit bingung.

"yah bum-ah kau kelamaan….. dia ingin tau apa yang harus dia lakukan saat malam pertama…." Kata hyukie dengan lantang membuat kibum semakin merona karena malu.

"Mwo…? Malam pertama…?" wookie membulatkan matanya menatap para noona yang kini tersenyum tak jelas.

"ya… malam pengantin, sejak beberapa minggu lalu dia selalu gugup masalah malam pengantinya dengan siwonnie…." Kata sungmin menepuk pundak kibum yang hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"lalu kenapa bertanya padaku….? Memangnya aku pakar sexsologi…." Kata wookie masih dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

"yah… wookie… dari kami ini kan hanya kau yang sudah menikah dan sudah tidak virgin…. Jadi kami bertanya padamu…. Apa kami harus bertanya pada henry….?" Sahut yoona menepuk dada wookie.

"aiishhh…. Kenapa harus dijelaskan jika aku sudah tidak virgin…. Itu tak perlu dikatakan yoona…" dengus wookie membuat yang lain terkikik. "lagipula kan heenim umma dan teukie umma juga sudah tidak virgin… kenapa tak Tanya mereka…?" kilah wookie membuat semua mendesah.

"haisshh…. Ini masalah anak muda, kalau kami Tanya mereka yang ada mereka memberikan metode jaman dulu pada bummie…." Celetuk hyukie membuatnya mendapat jitakan dari yang lain.

"yah…. Hyukie….." hardik sungmin dengan wajah galaknya.

"Ne…Ne… lanjutkan…." Kata hyukie kalah saat melihat tatapan galak dari oenninya.

"jadi bagaimana….? Setidaknya katakanlah sesuatu agar bummie tidak gugup… bukankah kau sudah berpengalaman…?hmm…hmm…?" Tanya sungmin beralih pada wookie dan memainkan alisnya membuat wookie ikut merona.

"bummie noona…. Melakukan malam pengantin itu tidak butuh pengalaman…. Bukankah malam pengantin dilakukan untuk pertama kalinya….? Kecuali bagi mereka yang pernah melakukan hubungan sebelum menikah… jadi mereka yang melakukan malam pertama ya tidak memiliki pengalaman….." kata wookie menatap kibum yang hanya diam menatapnya.

"ya tapi setidaknya saat ini kau sudah lebih tau kan dibanding yang lain…?" kata kibum angkat suara setelah lama dengan aksi malu-malu kucingnya.

"Noona… bahkan aku melakukannya seminggu setelah pernikahanku…. Kau tak lupa kan, aku terus menghindari kontak dengan hyungie selama seminggu….." kata wookie mengingat kembali masa setelah pernikahannya dulu.

"tapi setelah itu kau mulai terbiasa kan…?" timpal eunhyuk dengan nada jahilnya.

"karena sering melakukannya aku jadi terbiasa…. Hehe…" jawab wookie dengan polosnya dan terkikik.

"jujur saja, aku benar-benar gugup… aku takut jika wonnie memintanya padaku…." Lirih kibum dengan wajah khawatir.

"noona…. Kau tak perlu khawatir dan takut untuk sesuatu yang nikmat…." Kata wookie menaikan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum pada kibum.

"mwo….? Yah, ternyata kau …." Sungmin menunjuk wookie membuat wookie terkekeh.

"apa…apa…?" Tanya wookie tertawa.

"penampilan saja begitu lembut dan pendiam, ternyata kau sama pervertnya dengan suamimu…." Dengus hyukie menepuk kening wookie.

" heyy… aku pervert hanya pada suamiku, itu tak masalah kan…?" bela wookie membuat para noona mendengus. Sungguh wookie berkepribadian ganda, ternyata jiwanya juga mesum seperti suaminya.

"wookie….." panggilan kibum membuat semua diam dan menatap sang snow white.

"Hmm…?"

"apakah sakit….?" Tanya kibum takut-takut.

"rasanya tak bisa kujelaskan… kau akan tau jika kau melakukannya noona…. Yang jelas, rasanya membuatmu tak akan pernah menolak saat suamimu memintanya lagi….." kata wookie menyunggingkan senyum nan menggodanya. Dan terlihat err… sedikit pervert.

"yaaahhh…. Kau sungguh pervert tenyata wookie….." kata yoona melihat seringaian dibibir wookie.

"itu dibutuhkan dalam rumah tangga yoona…." Kata wookie dengan santainya. "noona…. Kau tak harus berpengalaman saat melakukan malam pengantinmu…. Yang kau perlukan hanyalah berusaha mengimbangi suamimu…." Kata wookie lagi menatap kibum.

"mengimbangi suamiku…?" Tanya kibum mengernyit.

"hmm…. Siwon hyung sangat suka olah raga, kurasa staminanya cukup bagus…. Dan kau harus berusaha mengimbanginya…. Simpan tenagamu dan keluarkan saat malam pengantimu…." Kata wookie tersenyum pada kibum membuat kibum merona mendengarnya.

"ahh.. kau membuatku takut wookie…." dengus kibum mengusap dadanya perlahan.

"tapi ada yang paling penting noona…." Kata wookie membuat semua menatapnya penasaran.

"apa….?" Tanya para noona itu kompak, meski yang menikah hanya kibum tapi sepertinya mereka ingin tau soal malam pengantin.

"jangan menunda malam pengantimu, kecuali jika memang kau harus menundanya…." Kata wookie membuat alis-alis para noona itu bertaut.

"maksudmu….?"

"ada beberapa hal yang membuat seseorang menunda malam pengantin mereka bukan… seperti sedang datang bulan… tapi jika kau dalam kondisi normal jangan menundanya apalagi jika suamimu memintanya…." Kata wookie dengan nada seriusnya.

"wae….?" Tanya kibum dan hyukie bersamaan.

"karena semakin lama kau menunda memberikan hak suamimu itu, maka akan semakin mengerikan…." Kata wookie dengan exspresi yang dibuat-buat.

'PLAKKK'

"yah… kau itu kenapa malah membuat bummie takut….?" Keluh sungmin setelah mendaratkan pukulannya dilengan wookie.

"yah noona…. Cheongmal… " bela wookie kembali pada exspresi buatannya. "dengarkan aku…. Saat suamimu memintanya, itu tandanya dia sudah sangat ingin melakukannya… dan jika kau menolaknya itu sama saja membuat suamimu harus menyimpan kembali keinginanya kan…? lalu saat kau setuju untuk melakukannya, suamimu akan melakukan balas dendam…. Bayangkan saja, jika hasratnya selama beberapa hari dia habiskan dalam 1 malam… aku yakin kau bahkan tidak akan sanggup untuk berdiri…." Kata wookie lagi membuat yang lain membulatkan matanya.

"itukah sebabnya 2 hari kau tak mau turun dari ranjang setelah malam pengantinmu dengan jong woon oppa…?" Tanya hyukie membuat wookie tersipu.

"Ne…. dia benar-benar balas dendam karena aku menghindari kontak dengannya selama 1 minggu…. Bahkan rasanya sakit saat aku bergerak…." Kata wookie kembali ingat bagaimana jong woon membuatnya tak turun dari ranjang selama 2 hari setelah malam pertama mereka.

"aiigooo… apa wonnie akan seperti itu…?" keluh kibum masih dengan nada cemas.

"oennie… kau tak perlu khawatir, siwonnie oppa itu tak sepervert jong woon oppa… jadi kurasa kau tidak akan bernasib sama dengan wookie…." sahut yoona membuat yang lain mengangguk, bahkan wookie juga ikut setuju dengan ucapan yoona.

"yoona benar noona…. Meskipun tubuh siwon hyung lebih gagah dari jong woonie hyung, tapi kurasa tingkat kemesumannya jauh lebih besar suamiku…." Kata wookie mengangguk pasti membuat sungmin dan hyukie terkekeh.

"jadi, kalau wonnie memintaku melakukannya, aku tak boleh menolak…?" Tanya kibum lagi memastikan.

"Ne… meski siwon hyung tidak sepervert suamiku, yang namanya nafsu seorang namja akan tetap terlihat saja sama…. Jadi lakukan saja, daripada dia balas dendam…" Jawab wookie mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"wookie… kau kan juga namja, berarti kau juga punya nafsu kan…?" tanya sungmin menunjuk wookie.

"yah noona, aku ini manusia hidup… bukan mayat, tentu saja aku punya nafsu… bahkan kalian saja aku yakin pasti punya nafsu kan…? Hanya saja kadarnya dan bagaimana kita mengontrolnya itu berbeda-beda…." Jawab wookie membuat semua mengangguk.

"ne..ne.. arraso…." Jawab hyukie mengangguk.

"umma….." panggilan nyaring seorang anak kecil membuat obrolan wookie dan yang lain terhenti.

"woon-woon chagiya… waeyo…?" Tanya wookie melihat woon-woon mendekatinya lalu naik kepangkuannya.

"I'm sleepy, can we go to bed right now….?" Tanya woon-woon dengan suara lirih sambil mengucek matanya.

"aigoo… aegya umma sudah mengantuk rupanya…. Sudah mainnya dengan henry dan kyunnie hyung….?" Tanya wookie mengusap rambut woon-woon.

"hmm…." Woon-woon hanya mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada wookie.

"okay… let's go to bed…." Kata wookie berdiri dari duduknya dengan woon-woon yang sudah setengah terpejam dipelukannya.

"kau sungguh umma yang tampan wookie…" goda hyukie membuat yang lain tersenyum.

"ahh… noona-noona aku harus menemani aegyaku tidur…" kata wookie lalu melangkah masuk kedalam rumah, namun berhenti diambang pintu dan menoleh. "ahh… bummie noona, kuberitahu 1 hal lagi…."

"ehh…." Kini semua menatap wookie yang sibuk membelai punggung woon-woon yang sedikit rewel dalam gendongannya karena mengantuk.

"meskipun caranya berbeda denganku…. Kurasa hasilnya akan sama,, terasa perih dan sakit diawal…." Kata wookie lalu berbalik dan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Mwo…?" para noona diberanda itu membulatkan mata mereka mendengar ucapan wookie.

"anak itu sungguh sudah berpengalaman…." Gumam sungmin menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup karena wookie sudah masuk kedalam rumah.

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil hitam mengkilap terlihat memasuki halaman sebuah gedung bernuansa putih classic, Yoido Full Gospel Chruch. Hari ini di gereja Yoido Full inilah Siwon dan Kibum akan mengikat janji suci menjadi sepasang suami istri dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Dari dalam mobil hitam itu terlihat 2 namja dan 2 yeoja turun dengan pakaian formal mereka, Kangin, Henry, Leeteuk dan Yoona. Lampu blitz dari para awak media segera menyambut mereka saat mereka melangkah memasuki gedung gereja.

"Henry kau disinilah dulu… tunggu hyungmu…." Kata kangin pada henry saat akan masuk kedalam gedung gereja.

"ne appa…." Jawab henry lalu menghentikan langkahnya didepan gereja, sementara leeteuk, kangin dan yoona masuk kedalam gereja.

"Henry…." Panggil seorang namja sesaat setelah kangin masuk kedalam gedung gereja.

"onew hyung….. apa yang kau lakukan disini…?" Tanya henry kaget saat melihat onew menghampirinya.

"kangin ahjjusi memintaku menemanimu…." Jawab onew tersenyum pada henry.

Tak beberapa lama, terlihat sebuah sedan putih memasuki halaman gereja, melihat mobil sedan putih yang dikendarai Jong Woon dan Wookie itu berhenti henry dan onew segera menghampiri.

'_Lihat… itu Kim Jong Woon….'_

'_Lihat… dia ada dikorea…'_

Riuh para awak media terdengar saat siluet namja tampan keluar dari pintu kemudi sedan putih itu dengan pakaian tuxedo lengkapnya. Yah, itu Kim Jong Woon. Dengan segera kilatan blitz dari kamera para awak media menyorot sosok Jong Woon yang sudah 2 tahun ini menghilang dari korea.

"chagiya… kajja…." Kata Jong woon lembut pada wookie saat membukakan pintu penumpang mobil yang dikemudikannya.

'_waahh…. Itu, itu Kim Ryeowook kan…?'_

'_itu 'istri' Kim Jong Woon….'_

'_ambil gambar mereka…..'_

Kembali keributan para wartawan didepan halaman gereja itu terdengar, dan kilatan blitz semakin intens membidik wookie dan Jong woon yang kini berjalan bergandengan tangan masuk kedalam gereja.

"woon-woon mana…?" Tanya onew pada wookie.

"Dia menjadi pengiring siwon hyung dan bummie noona, bersama Kyunnie, Sungmin noona, hyukie noona dan hae hyung… jadi sejak pagi dia sudah dijemput hae hyung diajak berangkat bersama…." Jawab wookie menoleh sekilas kearah onew dibelakangnya.

"Kim Jong Woon. Ssi…. Kim Jong Woon. Ssi…." Panggilan dari beberapa wartawan membuat ke4 namja itu terhenti sejenak. Jong woon dan yang lain hanya menunduk sejenak lalu kembali berjalan.

"kau masih terkenal hyung…." kata Henry tersenyum mengikuti langkah Jong Woon dan wookie didepannya.

"kau sekarang juga terkenal wookie…." timpal onew menepuk pundak wookie yang hanya tersenyum.

"kepopuleranku memang tak pernah mati…. Resiko menjadi namja tampan hen…." Kata Jong Woon membuat Henry dan onew memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan narsis chagiya….." wookie menarik hidung Jong Woon membuat Jong Woon meringis.

Suasana tenang didalam gereja menjadi sedikit ramai saat sosok Jong woon dan wookie masuk kedalam gedung. Tak berbeda dari para awak media diluar, para tamu undangan Siwon juga terlihat kaget melihat kehadiran Jong Woon.

"chagiya… gwenchana…?" Tanya Jong Woon terdengar khawatir pada wookie yang kini menundukan kepalanya.

"Ne… Gwenchana…." Jawab wookie mengangguk pelan.

Jong Woon hanya tersenyum dan membelai pipi wookie dengan lembut membuatnya semakin menjadi pusat perhatian. Jong Woon dan yang lain sudah menduganya sejak awal jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Mengingat ini adalah pernikahan seorang Choi Siwon, salah seorang personil dari sebuah BoyBand yang terkenal, maka bisa dipastikan akan ada banyak wartawan yang meliputnya dan juga beberapa rekan artis yang datang sebagai tamu undangan. Dan Jong Woon sudah menduga bahwa kedatangannya dengan wookie akan menjadi sorotan, tapi beruntung Siwon tak mengijinkan para wartawan masuk kedalam lingkungan gereja, jadi tak ada yang harus diucapakan jong woon pada para wartawan diluar sana.

**.**

'_Choi Siwon, Bersediakan kau mengambil Choi Kibum sebagai istrimu, mencintainya dalam suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit, sampai Tuhan mengambil waktu kalian….?' _Suara sang pendeta terdengar menggaung didalam gereja.

'_Ya, Aku bersedia mengambil Choi Kibum menjadi istriku, mencintainya dalam suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit sampai Tuhan mengambil waktu kami….'_ Jawaban lantang terdengar dari bibir siwon dengan mantap.

'_Ya, Aku bersedia mengambil Choi Siwon menjadi suamiku, mencintainya dalam suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit, sampai Tuhan mengambil waktu kami….'_ Suara lembut dan tegas kibum terdengar setelah sang pendeta menanyakan hal yang sama dengan siwon.

'_Kini, kalian bukan lagi 2 melainkan 1… 1 dalam kasih Tuhan, 1 dalam Kekudusan dan 1 dalam iman…. kiranya Cinta Kasih kalian berdua serupa dengan cincin yang mengikat cinta kalian… tanpa ujung, tanpa pangkal dan tiada berkesudahan… Tuhan memberkati keluargamu Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum….'_

'_AMIEEENN…..'_

Jawaban halus dan kompak terdengar dari semua yang hadir dalam pernikahan siwon dan kibum.

'_ting…ting…'_

Dentingan lembut piano disudut ruangan sejenak membuat mata para tamu undangan itu menoleh. Terlihat Onew sedang duduk didepan sebuah grand piano berwarna putih memperdengarkan alunan sebuah lagu. Dan 2 namja lain terlihat berdiri didekat onew, Jong Woon dan Wookie. seperti permintaan Siwon, hari ini mereka akan berduet untuk siwon dan kibum.

_Whenever I see your face the world disappears,  
All in a single glance so revealing.  
You smile and I feel as though I've know you for years.  
How do I know to trust what I'm feeling?_

_I believe my heart,_  
_What else can I do?_  
_When every part of every thought leads me straight to you._  
_I believe my heart._  
_There's no other choice,_  
_For now whenever my heart speaks, I can only hear your voice_

Suara baritone rendah yang merdu terdengar dari bibir Jong Woon membuat semua tertegun, Sudah lama rasanya suara itu tak terdengar lagi. Sejak Jong Woon memutuskan mundur dari keartisannya, inilah kali pertama dia kembali bernyanyi dihadapan banyak orang.

_The life-time before we met has faded away.  
How did I live a moment without you?  
You don't have to speak at all, I know what you'd say.  
And I know every secret about you._

_I believe my heart._  
_It believes in you._  
_It's telling me that what I see is completely true._  
_I believe my heart._  
_How can it be wrong?_  
_It says that what I feel for you I will feel my whole life long._

Giliran suara tenor wookie yang kini membuat para tamu yang datang itu terpukau, suaranya tak kalah indah dari Jong Woon. Dan Sungguh ini pertama kali dalam hidup wookie dia bernyanyi didepan orang banyak.

_I believe my heart._  
_It believes in you._  
_It's telling me that what I see is completely true._  
_And with all my soul_  
_I believe my heart._  
_The portrait that it paints of you is a perfect work of art._

_[I Believe My Heart]_

_[Duncan James]_

"Choi Siwon. Ssi…." Suara baritone jong woon membuat semua menoleh dan menatapnya "semoga Tuhan selalu hadir dan Turun tangan dalam rumah tanggamu…. Semoga damai sejahtera selalu menyertaimu dan Kibum….."

"Ne…. gomawoyo…." Jawab siwon dari atas altar dan menyunggingkan senyuman tulusnya pada jong woon dan wookie.

**.**

**.**

"appaaaa…." Teriak woon-woon saat melihat siluet sang appa masuk kedalam ruang tengah. Dengan segera woon-woon turun dari sofa dan menyambar tubuh jong woon.

"aegya appa…." Jong Woon terkekeh saat woon-woon memeluknya erat.

"duduklah… akan kubuatkan minuman…." Wookie berdiri mendekati jong woon dan mencium pipi jong woon. Lalu beranjak masuk kedalam dapur.

"woon-woon sedang main apa dengan umma….?" Tanya jong woon setelah mendudukan diri di sofa Ruang tengah kediaman kangin. "tak main dengan henry….?"

"he is working…." Jawab woon-woon singkat.

"Han soo hee…" suara baritone rendah jong woon terdengar memanggil maid.

"Ne Tuan Muda….." jawab sang maid menundukan kepalanya sejenak didepan jong woon.

"pergilah ke bakery umma…. Ambilkan kue pesananku….." perintah jong woon tanpa menatap so hee.

"Ne tuan muda….." jawab soo heed an berlalu meninggalkan tuannya.

"Kau pesan kue apa chagiya….?" Tanya wookie yang baru saja keluar dari dapur lalu duduk menyebelahi anak dan suaminya.

"hanya untuk camilan…. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian semua nanti….." jawab jong woon tersenyum pada wookie.

"ingin membicarakan apa….?"

"ra-ha-sia….." jawab jong woon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"kau… mulai main rahasia denganku…. Hmm…." Wookie menarik hidung jong woon membuat jong woon meringis.

"chagiya appo…" ringis jong woon saat wookie semakin keras menarik hidungnya.

"rasakan…. Salah sendiri main rahasia denganku….." dengus wookie menghentakan tangannya dari hidung jong woon.

"aiigooo…. Istriku ngambek…." Jong woon terkekeh melihat wajah wookie. "kemari….." jong woon meraih tengkuk wookie dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

_CHU_

Dengan santainya jong woon mencium bibir wookie, tanpa memikirkan jika anak mereka berada disana melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

"uwaaaa…." Suara Woon-woon terdengar membuat wookie seketika menarik diri dari Jong Woon.

"Hyu…hmmpp…." Belum lagi wookie menjauh Jong Woon kembali menarik tengkuk wookie. tangan sebelahnya terulur menutup kedua mata woon-woon yang diyakini sedang menatapnya dan wookie.

"waaaa…. Appa, woon-woon mau lihat….." ronta Woon-woon menarik-narik tangan jong woon yang menutupi wajahnya. "appaa… put off your hand….." teriak woon-woon tapi tak dipedulikan jong woon.

"mau lihat apa…? Eoh…?" Tanya Jong Woon dengan santainya pada woon-woon setelah melepas ciumannya dengan wookie. tepatnya setelah wookie melepaskan diri darinya.

"appa dan umma…" woon-woon menatap kedua orang tuanya sambil menunjukan jarinya dengan exspresi bingungnya.

"Appa dan Umma bukan spongebob chagiya yang biasa kau lihat….. jadi jangan menatap kami seperti itu…" jawab wookie dengan wajah merona merah. Sungguh semua gara-gara suaminya yang tak tau tempat itu.

"kau dengar woon…. Jadi tak ada yang bisa woon-woon lihat… arraso…?" Jong Woon membelai rambut woon-woon dan tersenyum tipis.

"but…. Can I ask something….?" Tanya woon-woon masih dengan exspresi kebingungan yang menggemaskan.

"Ne…. apa…?" Tanya wookie lembut dan tersenyum.

"uhm…. Kenapa appa suka sekali menggigit bibir umma….?" Tanya woon-woon dengan teramat sangat polos.

"MWO…?" wookie dan jong woon seketika membelalakan matanya dan saling pandang.

"ini semua salahmu hyung….." desis wookie sambil memukul punggung Jong Woon.

"ehm…itu…itu…." Jong Woon menatap wookie seakan mencari bantuan untuk menjawab pertanyaan woon-woon. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang sering berciuman dengan wookie didepan woon-woon.

"umma…. didn't its hurt if daddy bite your lips…? Why you're not crying….?" Tanya woon-woon kini menatap sang umma yang semakin bingung akan menjawab apa.

"woon…. Itu tandanya appa sangat menyayangi umma…." Jawab Jong Woon memasang wajah meyakinkan membuat woon-woon mengangguk.

"that's not hurt mom….?" Woon-woon kembali menatap wookie.

"no, it didn't…." jawab wookie ikut memasang wajah meyakinkan.

'_not at all woon…. Cause when your daddy bite my lips, it's feel georgeous….'_ Wookie tersenyum dalam hati saat melihat woon-woon mengangguk paham.

"woon…" panggil Jong Woon pada woon-woon membuat woon-woon menatapnya.

"…." Tanpa menjawab sang appa, woon-woon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mirip kura-kura peliharaan jong woon.

"kemari dengan appa…." Jong woon mengangkat tubuh woon-woon lalu mendudukannya dipangkuannya.

"wae….?" Suara kecil woon-woon terdengar penasaran.

"are you happy tobe here, woon…?" Tanya jong woon sembari membelai rambut woon-woon.

"yes, I am dad… I'm very…very…very happy…. Everyone loves me…." Jawab woon-woon penuh semangat sambil menggerak-gerakan kedua tagannya membuat wookie dan jong woon tersenyum.

"but, we will back to Thailand, tomorrow woon…." Kata Jong Woon pelan seketika membuat wajah woon-woon menjadi kusut.

"why dad…? I won't back there…." Suara kecil woon-woon terdengar sedikit meratap.

"hyung…." wookie menatap Jong woon dengan exspresi terkejut, mendengar kata-kata Jong Woon.

"Ne… kita harus pulang bukan…?" Jong Woon mengulurkan sebelah tangannya meraih pinggang wookie. "apa kau tak rela jika kita kembali ke Thailand…?" Tanya Jong Woon setelah mengecup kepala wookie.

"mollayo…." Jawab wookie lirih, disandarkannya kepalanya dibahu Jong Woon.

"Miandhe chagiya…. Tapi kita harus kembali ke Thailand…." Jong Woon menyamankan kedua namja dalam dekapan dan pangkuannya.

"Gwenchana…." Wookie mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jong Woon dan menatap Jong Woon "Kau Suamiku, jadi aku akan mengikuti apapun katamu…." Wookie tersenyum dan membelai rambut Jong Woon.

"miandhe…." Kata Jong Woon penuh penyesalan.

"aku yakin itu keputusan terbaik… aku percaya padamu hyung…." wookie kembali melengkungkan senyum tulusnya.

"apakah kami mengganggu…?" suara bass seseorang membuat Jong Woon dan wookie menoleh. Kangin, Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"anniya…" jawab wookie tersenyum pada keluarganya.

"adakah hal yang sangat penting yang ingin kalian sampaikan…? Sampai kalian meminta kami semua berkumpul…?" Tanya Kangin setelah duduk disalah satu sofa ruang tengah.

"penting atau tidak, aku hanya ingin kalian mendengarnya appa… umma…" jawab Jong Woon, tangannya masih membelai lembut rambut woon-woon yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Tak lama setelahnya, Hankyung, heenim, Yoona, Donghae, Siwon dan Kibum datang ke rumah kangin. Hari ini Jong Woon meminta semua naggota keluarganya berkumpul karena ada hal yang ingin Jong Woon sampaikan.

"ada apa jong…?" jawab Hankyung setelah beberapa saat duduk disebelah Yoona.

Jong Woon diam dan menatap anggota keluarganya bergantian dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, membuat semua sedikit bingung.

"besok, kami akan pulang ke Thailand…." Kata Jong Woon setelah beberapa saat diam.

"MWO….?" Semua mata membelalak penuh kekagetan mendengar perkataan Jong Woon.

"Ap…apa hyung…? kau mau pulang…?" Tanya kyuhyun bahkan memajukan tubuhnya kedepan.

"Ne… Rumah kami di Thailand kyu…. Kehidupan keluargaku ada disana…." Jawab Jong Woon sembari menarik wookie kembali dalam rangkulannya.

"kau sungguh tak berniat melanjutkan kehidupanmu di korea lagi jong…?" Tanya Heenim seakan tak percaya.

"aku menemukan kebahagiaanku di sana umma…. Tak ada yang mengusik keluargaku….." jawab Jong Woon tersenyum.

"Jong, tak masalah jika kau tak berniat kembali kedunia hiburan…. Tapi apakah kau tak berniat berkumpul bersama kami lagi di korea….?" Hankyung mendesah pasrah mendengar penuturan anak sulungnya.

"suatu saat kita akan berkumpul lagi….." Jong woon kembali tersenyum menatap sang appa "wookie harus menghadapi ujian akhir untuk gelar Dokter mudanya… aku juga tak bisa meninggalkan murid-muridku terlalu lama…. Woon-Woon akan segera memulai sekolahnya ditahun ini…. Kami benar-benar harus kembali…."

"anneyong…." Suara dari ambang pintu antara ruang tamu dan ruang tengah membuat semua menoleh. Sungmin dan Hyukie yang baru saja datang langsung membaur dengan Jong Woon dan yang lain.

"kami dengar dari depan…. Jong Woon oppa bilang akan kembali ke Thailand… apa benar…?" Tanya sungmin menatap wookie dan Jong Woon dengan tatapan cemas.

"Ne min…. kami akan kembali ke Thailand….." jawab Jong Woon mengagguk.

"kenapa oppa….? Apa kalian tidak ingin tinggal di korea lagi…?" nada protes terdengar dari pertanyaan Hyukie.

"bukan kami tak ingin, tapi banyak yang harus kami seleseikan di Thailand…. Banyak yang harus kami kerjakan disana…." Jawab Jong Woon lagi.

"wookie….. kau sungguh ingin kembali ke Thailand….?" Yoona dengan wajah lesunya menatap wookie seakan berharap wookie menentang kemauan Jong Woon.

"Tidak Mungkin aku tinggal disini jika suami dan anakku berada di Thailand….." jawab wookie membuat Yoona menghela nafasnya.

"kalian yakin dengan keputusan kalian…?" Tanya kangin pada anak dan menantunya.

"ne…." Jong woon mengangguk mantap.

"kau chagiya….?" Tanya Leeteuk pada wookie.

"sepertinya semua sudah tau jawabanku….." jawab wookie mengambil alih woon-woon dari pangkuan sang suami.

"jika itu keputusan kalian…. Kami hanya bisa berharap itulah yang terbaik…." Kata Kangin lagi dengan senyum wibawanya.

"appa…. Kami pasti kembali ke korea…. Jangan seperti tak akan bertemu lagi…." Jong Woon menatap Kangin yang hanya tersenyum. "aku berjanji, kita akan segera berkumpul…." Jong Woon mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya.

"mom…mom…" sementara yang lain sedang berbincang woon-woon sibuk menarik-narik ujung kemeja sang umma.

"hhmmm…." Wookie menaikan alisnya menatap woon-woon.

Woon-woon meraih leher wookie dan mendektkan bibirnya ketelinga wookie lalu membisikan sesuatu pada wookie.

"omo…omo…omo…" wookie membelalakan matanya dan menatap woon-woon.

"wae chagi…?" Jong Woon menoleh saat mendengar suara wookie.

"ahh…anniyo…. rahasia antara umma dan woon-woon…." Jawab wookie terkekeh.

"ada apa….?" Tanya hyukie dengan wajah penasaran yang terlewat manis.

"noona…. Ada yang naksir padamu…." Jawab wookie menatap hyukie dan tersenyum membuat hyukie mengernyit.

"naksir…? Padaku….?"

"Ne….. hmm…hmm…" wookie mengangkat dagunya kearah woon-woon yang hanya diam menatap hyukie dengan pandangan seriusnya.

"Omona….. woon-woon suka pada noona monyet…hmm…?" goda siwon membuat pipi woon-woon merona.

'BUGHH'

"yak oppa…. Kau bilang aku apa…? Dasar kuda…" dengus hyukie melayangkan pukulan dilengan siwon.

"aiggoo… aegya umma malu-malu eoh…." Goda wookie pada woon-woon yang semakin merona menatap hyukie.

"woon-woon…. Kemari dengan noona…" Hyukie beralih menatap woon-woon yang sudah menatapnya malu-malu.

"ayo kesana…. Itu kan yeoja manis yang woon-woon suka…." Wookie menurunkan woon-woon dan mendorong tubuh woon-woon pelan mendekat kearah hyukie.

"astaga…. Cucuku seperti appanya…. Sinyalnya kuat kalau menyangkut yang manis-manis….." Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah woon-woon.

"nah… kemari duduk dengan noona…." Hyukie meraih tangan woon-woon lalu didudukan ditengah antara dia dan sungmin.

"jadi woon-woon suka pada hyukie noona….?" Tanya sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya menatap woon-woon yang semakin merona

"omona, woon-woon…." Heenim dan Leeteuk menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah sang cucu.

Anak seusia woon-woon yang baru 5 tahun sudah mengerti dengan kata suka. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat bersemu merah dan malu-malu saat hyukie mendekatinya. Sungguh woon-woon itu terlalu cepat dewasa.

"kau mau jadi saingan ahjjusi…? Hmm…?" donghae menyentuh bahu woon-woon membuat woon-woon menoleh.

"oppa… jangan seperti anak kecil begitu….." hyukie dengan segera meraih tangan donghae dan merangkul woon-woon yang hanya diam saja.

"noona…." Panggilan pelan woon-woon membuat semua menatap si pirang bermata biru itu.

"Ne woon…. Waeyo…?" jawab hyukie lembut dan mendekatkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan posisi woon-woon.

"noona… you're so beautifull…. Neomu yeppota…." Kata woon-woon dengan exspresi malu-malunya membuat semua terkekeh.

"jjinjaro….?" Hyukie memasang exspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat.

_CHU_

kecupan dari hyukie dipipi kanan dan kiri woon-woon membuat wajah woon-woon semakin dan semakin memerah. Woon-woon meraba pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, bibirnya sedikit terbuka seakan memperlihatkan exspresi tak percaya.

"oh my God…. You kiss me….?" Woon-woon masih setia memasang wajah terkejutnya membuat semua terkekeh. "umma…. Look, hyukie noona give me a kisses…." Woon-woon menatap wookie dengan wajah berbinarnya.

"kau senang woon, mendapatkan ciuman dari kekasih ahjjusi…?" donghae terkikik melihat exspresi woon-woon yang sedikit berlebihan.

Tapi mungkin bagi woon-woon itu memang mengejutkan. Sejak kedatangannya ke korea beberapa waktu lalu, woon-woon memang terlihat sedikit berbeda jika dengan hyukie, seakan menjauh, walau hyukie selalu berusaha mengakrabkan diri tapi sepertinya woon-woon selalu saja menghindar. Ternyata karena woon-woon merasa yeoja yang dulu pernah mencintai ummanya itu, begitu manis dimatanya, membuatnya malu jika harus berdekatan. Sungguh jiwa cassanova donghae akan berpindah pada woon-woon.

_CHU_

"AKhh….." pekik hyukie kaget saat tiba-tiba woon-woon mencium bibirnya dan menggigitnya.

"yah woon… kenapa mencium bibir kekasih ahjjusi…?" kembali nada protes terdengar dari donghae.

"woon…. Kenapa menggigit bibir noona…..? appo…." Hyukie mengusap bekas gigitan woon-woon dibibirnya dengan jari.

"karena woon-woon menyayangi noona…." Jawab woon-woon justru memasang senyum tanpa dosanya.

"kalau sayaang kenapa menggigit bibir hyukie noona…..?" Tanya kibum lembut sembari mengusap rambut woon-woon.

"appa dan umma sering melakukannya…. Kata appa, appa menggigit bibir umma karena appa menyayangi umma…." Jawab woon-woon dengan sangat polos. "karena itu woon-woon melakukannya, karena woon-woon menyayangi hyukie noona…"

"MWO….?"

Seketika berpasang-pasang mata menatap kearah jong woon dan wookie yang hanya memasang senyuman tak jelasnya.

"Jong woon…. Wookie….." geraman kompak terdengar sungguh mengerikan ditelinga wookie dan Jong Woon yang semakin memamerkan senyun tak jelasnya.

"apa yang kalian lakukan didepan cucu appa….?" Hardik hankyung dengan galaknya.

"ehm…itu…. aku…."

"Aku apa…?" hardik kangin tak kalah galak memotong kata-kata Jong Woon.

"woon-woon sering melihatnya….?" Tanya siwon lembut pada woon-woon yang kini sudah duduk dipangkuannya.

"hmm…." Woon-woon mengangguk membuat semua semakin menatap Jong Woon dan wookie tajam. "appa sering melakukannya pada umma, ahjjusi…." Adu woon-woon pada siwon.

"Yak wookie kau mau kemana….?" Teriak sungmin dan yoona saat melihat wookie dengan segera berdiri dan berlari masuk kedalam dapur.

"kau mau kabur…? Eoh…?" teriak hyukie menunjuk wookie.

"woon-woon sudah bilang kan…. Hyungie yang sering menyerangku… jadi semua urusan kuserahkan padanya….." sahut wookie yang sudah menghilang masuk kedalam dapur.

"yeobo….. kenapa kau kabur…?" teriak Jong Woon saat semua mata menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Tak bisakah kau tidak pervert…? Setidaknya dihadapan anakmu…." Cibir heenim membuat jong woon tersenyum kaku.

Dan beberapa menit setelahnya dihabiskan Jong Woon untuk mendengarkan omelan dari semua yang ada disana. Terutama hankyung dan kangin yang terlihat sangat galak saat mendengar pengakuan woon-woon. Sungguh Jong Woon itu tak tau tempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

2 namja dewasa dan seorang namja kecil berdiri didepan sebuah bangunan 2 lantai. Bangunan dengan cat putih bersemu soft purple pada dinding depannya membuatnya terlihat semakin indah. Didepan bangunan tersebut terhampar halaman dengan rumput hijau seperti karpet, terlihat sangat asri dan rapi. Disudut utara terdapat sebuah garasi, dari pintu garasi yang terbuka itu bisa terlihat sebuah mobil proton family berwarna silver, juga sedan putih terparkir disana, disebelah 2 mobil yang terparkir juga terlihat 2 sepeda dewasa dan 1 sepeda anak-anak yang tertata rapi didalam garasinya.

"home sweet home…." Suara baritone rendah seorang namja terdengar, mata sipitnya seakan menghilang saat dia tersenyum menatap bangunan dihadapannya.

"akhirnya kita kembali hyungie…." namja mungil dengan suara tenor itu ikut tersenyum menatap namja disampingnya.

"Jong Woon Hyung…. wookie….." panggilan seseorang terdengar dari pintu depan bangunan mewah itu.

"siwon hyung… bummie…." Wookie tersenyum melihat sepasang suami istri berjalan menyambut mereka.

"akhirnya 3 bulan berlalu juga….. aku sungguh tak sabar menunggu saat ini….." wookie menyambar tubuh kibum dalam dekapannya.

"kami juga sangat menantikan saat-saat seperti ini wookie….." kibum tak kalah erat memeluk wookie yang hanya beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya.

Hari ini, tepat 3 bulan setelah kepulangan Jong Woon dan wookie kembali ke Thailand. 3 bulan yang lalu wookie dan Jong Woon pulang ke korea untuk menghadiri pernikahan namja dan yeoja yang kini menyambut mereka. Siwon dan Kibum. Semua berharap Jong Woon dan Wookie mau untuk kembali lagi tinggal dikorea, tapi saat itu Jong Woon bersikeras membawa anak dan istrinya kembali ke Thailand. Tapi ternyata kepulangan Jong Woon saat itu hanya untuk menyeleseikan semuanya yang ada di Thailand. Beberapa hari berfikir dan meyakinkan diri, akhirnya Jong Woon memutuskan untuk mencoba kembali merambah dunia keartisannya yang sempat ditinggalkannya. Dan setelah semua urusan di Thailand selesei, termasuk kelulusan wookie dari universitas, Jong Woon , wookie dan woon-woon kembali ke korea untuk kembali menetap di korea.

"bagaimana rumahnya….? Jika kalian tak begitu nyaman aku bisa usahakan yang lain…." Tanya siwon saat mereka mengelilingi ruangan didalam rumah mewah itu.

"hyung…. ini sudah sangat lebih dari cukup untuk kami…." Kata wookie tersenyum.

"yah… aku bingung ingin mencarikan kalian rumah seperti apa…. Akhirnya bummie memilih rumah ini…." Siwon tersenyum membuat lesung pipinya terlihat jelas.

"wookie benar won…. Ini sangat cukup bagi kami…. Rumah ini sangat besar….." Jong woon menepuk bahu siwon.

"ahjjusi…. Mana kamar woon-woon…..?" suara riang seorang bocah membuat siwon menunduk dalam.

"kamar woon-woon ada diatas….." Siwon mengangkat tubuh woon-woon dalam gendongannya. "woon-woon berani tidur sendiri kan…?"

"Hmm…. I'm dare ahjjusi…." Jawab woon-woon penuh semangat.

"ya sudah sekarang woon-woon lihat kamar woon-woon diatas bersama umma dan bummie ahjjuma…. Ne…?" kata siwon menurunkan woon-woon yang segera menghampiri kibum dan wookie.

"ayo wookie kita lihat lantai 2….." kata kibum menggandeng tangan woon-woon.

"aku dan siwon akan melihat lantai 1….." kata Jong Woon saat wookie menatapnya.

Bangunan mewah berlantai 2 itu adalah rumah Jong Woon dan Wookie dikorea. Saat mendengar keputusan jong woon yang ingin kembali tinggal dikorea, Siwon dan Kibum membantu mereka mencarikan sebuah hunian yang tak jauh dari kediaman kangin dan hankyung. Sementara itu Hankyung sibuk mempersiapkan kembalinya Jong Woon kedunia entertainment. Bahkan, wookie tak perlu bingung akan membuka praktek dimana sebagai seorang dokter. Saat tau wookie akan kembali ke korea, onew dan key, keksihnya, yang juga berkuliah dibidang kesehatan merekomendasikan wookie sebagai dokter praktek di Rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Dengan nilai dan kompetensi yang memadai dari wookie, dia di terima menjadi dokter praktek di Rumah sakit yang sama dengan onew, bahkan jauh sebelum wookie kembali kekorea saat ini.

"look…. This is your room woon…." Kata kibum saat membuka pintu sebuah ruangan.

"uwaaahhhh….. it's cool ahjjuma…." Kata woon-woon bersemangat saat menatap beberapa gambar ditembok kamarnya.

"woon-woon hati-hati…." Wookie segera menghampiri woon-woon saat dengan ceria namja kecil itu meloncat diatas tempat tidurnya.

"umma…. It's daebak….. waaa….waaaa…" teriakan woon-woon membuat kibum dan wookie terkekeh.

"yea, I know that…. But please, be carefull chagi…" wookie meraih pundak woon-woon yang masih saja melompat dengan girang diatas tempat tidurnya.

"waaahhhhhhhhhh…." Kembali suara riibut woon-woon terdengar saat mata birunya menatap lemari kecil disudut kamarnya. "mainan….." woon-woon melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari kesudut kamar.

"woon-woon… jangan seperti itu, nanti jatuh….." nasehat wookie dengan nada khawatir melihat semangat woon-woon yang sedikit berlebihan.

"biarkan saja wookie…. kurasa dia hanya terlalu senang…." Kibum menepuk bahu wookie membuat wookie tersenyum.

"Yeobooo…" suara teriakan terdengar dari lantai 1 membuat wookie, kibum dan woon-woon segera keluar kamar.

"Ne….." jawab wookie menengok kelantai bawah, disana sudah berdiri suaminya dan siwon.

"aku mau kerumah appa…. Mau ikut atau tidak….?" Tanya Jong Woon dari bawah.

"ajak saja mereka kemari…. Aku akan menyambut mereka dengan masakan special…." Kata wookie tersenyum menatap siwon dan Jong Woon.

"appa… woon-woon ikut….." teriak woon-woon berlari kearah tangga.

"Woon-woon STOP….." teriak Jong Woon membuat woon-woon seketika berhenti berlari. "tetap disana…" kata Jong Woon lalu beranjak menaiki anak tangga.

"wae…?" Tanya woon-woon dengan wajah bingungnya.

"jangan berlari ditangga….. " kata Jong Woon menyambar tubuh kecil woon-woon dalam gendongannya lalu kembali turun kelantai 1. "appa tidak mau woon-woon jatuh…. Jadi harus appa gendong…."

"waaa….. appaaaa…." Teriak woon-woon saat sang appa mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi.

"kajja kerumah grandpa…" kata Jong woon menurunkan woon-woon "chagiya, aku pergi dulu…."

"bummie aku mengantar Jong Woon hyung…. berhati-hati ne….?" pamit siwon pada sang istri yang hanya mengangguk.

"wwaaaahhhh…" wookie menjatuhkan tubuhnya disofa ruang santai lanta 2 dirumah barunya itu.

"kau senang wookie….?" kibum mendudukan dirinya disamping wookie.

"Hmm… sangat senang…. Akhirnya aku kembali kemari….. " jawab wookie menatap berkeliling ruangan yang terliat masih sedikit lengang karena banyak perabot yang belum ada dirumah barunya.

"aku juga sangat senang kau dan Jong Woon oppa kembali ke korea… kita bisa berkumpul lagi seperti dulu…" kibum tersenyum menatap wookie.

"sayaang sekali yang lain tak bisa kemari sekarang…." Kata wookie menyandarkan punggungnya.

"mereka akan kemari nanti….. sekarang mereka sedang sama-sama sibuk.." jawab kibum ikut menyandarkan punggungnya "apa rencanamu dan Jong Woon oppa setelah ini….?"

"mollayo…. Tapi kurasa kami akan sibuk…. Aku akan mulai praktek dirumah sakit yang sama dengan onew bulan depan…. Minggu depan hyungie akan melakukan come back stagenya setelah vacuum 2 tahun lebih dari dunia tarik suara…. Dan tahun ini juga woon-woon masuk ke TK…. Yah, aku benar-benar sibuk…." Kata wookie terkekeh pelan membuat kibum ikut tersenyum.

"itu jauh lebih baik daripada kau tak punya sesuatu untuk kau kerjakan….." jawab kibum.

setelahnya baik wookie maupun kibum tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Keduanya asyik dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, menikmati apa yang bisa mereka nikmati saat itu.

"ah…wookie, aku hampir lupa…" seru kibum tiba-tiba membuat wookie sedikit tersentak kaget.

"waeyo….?"

"ehm…. Aku juga punya ini untukmu….." kata kibum menyerahkan 2 lembar kertas pada wookie.

"apa ini noona….?" Tanya wookie mengernyit menatap 2 lembar kertas ditangannya.

"itu tiket paket wisata…." Jawab kibum semakin membuat wookie bingung "paket wisata untuk 2 orang ke paris…."

"wisata…? Paris…? Aku tak mengerti…." Wookie mengibaskan lembaran kertas ditangannya.

"ambilah tiket itu…. pergilah ke paris bersama suamimu….." kibum menepuk bahu wookie.

"noona…. Kau memberikan ini untukku….?" Tanya wookie seakan tak percaya.

"Ne…. pergilah dengan Jong Woon Oppa… bukankah setelah menikah kalian belum honeymoon…? " kibum tersenyum menggoda menatap wookie.

"noona… kau bercanda, seharusnya kau dan siwon hyung yang pergi, bukankah kalian yang pengantin baru…. Aku dan Jong Woonie hyung sudah 3 tahun lebih menikah…." Jawab wookie mengulas senyumnya.

"seharusnya memang begitu…. Appa dan umma memberikan aku dan wonnie paket honeymoon ke paris…."

"lalu kenapa malah kau berikan padaku….?" Tanya wookie heran.

"wonnie sangat sibuk…. Bulan ini album baru groupnya akan rilis… dia juga akan melakukan promo album terbarunya 2 bulan mendatang…. Kami tak ada waktu untuk berlibur….." jawab kibum kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"kau dan siwon hyung bisa pergi setelah jadwal siwon hyung sedikit senggang….." wookie mengulurkan kembali tiket pada kibum.

"aku dan wonnie sudah sepakat memberikan paket liburan itu untukmu dan jong woon oppa….. " kibum menatap wookie dan tersenyum "apa kau tak ingin merasakan bulan madu…? Hmm…?" goda kibum membuat wookie tersenyum.

"noona…. Aku sudah lama menikah dengan hyungie….."

"yak… tak ada undang-undang yang melarang seseorang untuk berbulan madu, berapapun usia pernikahan mereka….." kata kibum memotong perkataan wookie "bahkan setelah 100 th usia pernikahanmu, kau masih boleh berbulan madu…." Kata kibum lagi.

"tapi noona…. Ini berlebihan…. Kau sudah sangat membantu mencarikanku dan Hyungie rumah sebagus ini…. Sekarang kau memberikanku tiket wisata ke paris…." Kata wookie dengan nada sedikit sungkan.

"wookie…. paket wisata itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan nasehatmu….."

"maksud noona….?" Tanya wookie mengernyit.

"kau ingat aku pernah bertanya soal malam pengantin padamu….?" Tanya kibum membuat wookie mengangguk "tadinya sebelum aku bertanya, aku berfikir tak akan melakukan malam pertamaku setelah menikah…. Karena aku merasa takut melakukannya, dan berencana menundanya….."

"hmm…. Lalu…?" Tanya wookie masih belum mengerti

"dan saat aku bertanya padamu, kau mengatakan banyak hal…. Termasuk melarangku menundanya…. "

"jadi…? Kau sungguh melakukannya malam setelah pernikahanmu…?" goda wookie menunjuk bahu kibum membuat kibum tersenyum.

"Ne…. aku memberikannya saat wonnie memintanya…." Kata kibum dengan wajah malu-malu.

"bagaimana….? Sampai pagikah….?" Wookie menaikan sebelah alisnya menggoda kibum.

"aisshh… jangan menggodaku…" hardik kibum merona karena terus digoda.

"sekarang kau sudah tau bagaimana rasanya kan noona…?"

"ya… ya… karena saranmu itu aku selamat, dan aku masih bisa berjalan dengan normal meskipun semalaman wonnie menyerangku….." kata kibum membuat wookie terkekeh.

"bersyukurlah suamimu tidak mesum….." dengus wookie karena merasa nasib kibum sangat beruntung jika disbanding dengannya memiliki seorang suami yang sedikit mesum.

"karena kau selalu bilang 'jangan menolak jika suamimu memintanya kecuali jika kau memang harus menundanya..' aku tak pernah menolaknya…." Kibum menoleh menatap wookie dengan senyum manisnya.

"baguslah noona…."

"dan karena itu juga, sebentar lagi akan ada generasi Choi yang baru…."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

To be continued bukan Tubercollossis.

**.**

**.**

_**Sorry, karena lama posting….  
Pekerjaan numpuk dimeja jadi baru sempat posting sekarang….  
postingnya langsung dihabisin kok sampai END….**_

**_sorry, gga bisa bales review satu persatu kayak biasanya….._**  
**_thanks buat yang udah review dan udah demo didepan rumah minta lanjutannya…._**

**_thank you very much….._**  
**_*BOW…BOW*_**


	23. Chapter 21 b

_Sebelumnya…_

_._

"_baguslah noona…."_

"_dan karena itu juga, sebentar lagi akan ada generasi Choi yang baru…."_

**.**

**.**

**My Lovely Idol…..**

by : Lody Charming

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang sedang popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"dan karena itu juga, sebentar lagi akan ada generasi Choi yang baru…." Kata kibum membelai perutnya yang terlihat rata.

"MWO….?" Wookie membelalakan matanya menatap kibum yang masih tersenyum lebar. "noona…. Kau hamil….?" Wookie bahkan sampai menegakan tubuhnya yang tadi bersandar.

"Ne… sudah 6 minggu….." jawab kibum bersemangat.

"aiigooo….. siwon hyung memang hebat…." Wookie menggelengkan kepala membuatnya mendapat pukulan kecil dari kibum.

"yah, jangan bicara seperti itu…." dengus kibum.

"cukae noona…." Kata wookie antusias.

"karena itu, aku dan wonnie memberikan paket wisata itu padamu….. karena saranmu, aku melakukannya dengan baik…" kata kibum tersenyum pada wookie

"berharap aku juga hamil sepertimu setelah berbulan madu…? Hmm…? " wookie tersenyum tipis menatap kibum sekilas lalu menatap lurus kedepan.

"wookie…. " kibum menepuk bahu wookie.

yah kibum tau apa yang sesungguhnya wookie rasakan. Walau bagaimanapun setiap orang pasti menginginkan keturunan yang berasal dari darah daging mereka. Tak terkecuali wookie, meski wookie selalu tersenyum tapi kibum tau ada yang wookie sembunyikan dibalik senyumannya.

"hidupmu sudah sempurna…. Bahkan melebihiku dan wonnie…" kibum membelai pipi wookie yang hanya tersenyum miris.

"kau punya suami yang tampan, sangat mencintaimu dan selalu memperhatikanmu… kau juga memiliki woon-woon,, cinta itu tak pemilih, dia bisa datang pada siapapun… dan aku yakin cinta itu sudah datang diantara kau dan woon-woon, meski dia bukan darah dagingmu aku tau kau sangat mencintainya…." Kembali kibum membelai pipi wookie membuat wookie mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

"ne… aku memang sangat menyayanginya …." Jawab wookie kembali tersenyum pada kibum.

"sudah… jangan bersedih…. Sudah bukan waktunya untuk bersedih, bukankah hidupmu sekarang sudah bahagia….? Hmm…" kibum mengacak rambut wookie membuat wookie mendengus.

"noona… aku bukan anak kecil…." Protes wookie saat kibum mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas.

"jika kau bukan anak kecil, berarti kau sudah cukup umur kan untuk berbulan madu….?"

"ne…Ne arraso….. aku menerimanya…." Jawab wookie mengerti maksud pertanyaan kibum.

"that's good….." kata kibum senang "kau bisa menggunakan tiket itu kapanpun asalkan masih ditahun ini…. Soal woon-woon kau tak usah khawatir…. Aku tak keberatan mengasuhnya saat kau pergi nanti…." Kata kibum terdengar ceria membuat wookie terkekeh.

"tapi aku punya 1 permintaan padamu…." Kata wookie dengan nada serius membuat kibum seketika ikut menatapnya serius.

"apa…?"

"kau dan yang lain wajib mendoakan aku selama aku diparis nanti….. doakan aku tetap bisa berjalan…." Kata wookie masih dengan exspresi seriusnya.

"mendoakanmu sudah pasti kami lakukan…. Tapi aku tetap tidak yakin kau masih bisa berjalan dengan benar selama diparis….. justru aku merasa kau bahkan tak akan sanggup turun dari ranjang…." kata kibum juga dengan exspresi yang dibuat-buat.

"Mwo…? Yah, noona…. Kau senang melihatku tersiksa… eoh…?" hardik wookie membuat kibum tertawa.

"bukankah kau menikmati penyiksaan suamimu itu…? hmm…hmm…?" goda kibum membuat wookie ikut terkekeh.

**.**

**.**

Suara tepuk tangan dan teriakan riuh terdengar dari dalam studio sebuah stasiun TV nasional di korea. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang hari ini adalah hari yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sejak lama. Hari dimana idola mereka kembali dihadapan mereka, menyanyikan lagu-lagunya dengan suaranya yang begitu indah. Yah, banyak orang menantikan hari ini, hari dimana seorang Kim Jong Woon melakukan comeback stagenya setelah lebih dari 2 tahun vacuum dari dunia seni hiburan karena masalah yang mungkin semua orang korea ketauhui.

"ahh… Kim Jong Woon. Ssi…. Kami sungguh sangat senang dengan kembalinya anda di dunia entertainment…." Kata sang host ditengah acara.

"Ne… kamsahamnida, atas support yang masih selalu diberikan kepada saya…. Saya sungguh sangat terkesan dan sangat berterima kasih…." Kata jong woon menundukan kepalanya pada para penonton yang terlihat memenuhi studio.

"senangkah kalian melihat Jong Woon lagi….?" Tanya host pada para penonton.

"Ne…" jawaban kompak dan bersemangat dari para fans jong woon membuat jong woon tak pernah berhenti tersenyum.

"kalau begitu berikan semangat dukungan untuk Jong Woon…. Samt, dae, il…." Kata sang host member aba-aba.

"Kim Jong Woon… HIMNAE…. !" teriak para fans Jong Woon kompak.

"kamsahamnida…." Jong Woon kembali membungkukkan sedikit badannya kearah para penggemarnya.

Sejak beredarnya berita tentang comeback stage Jong Woon yang diutarakan oleh pihak management dan label Jong Woon semua media seakan terfokus pada Jong Woon. Hankyung, selaku Pihak management Kim Jong Woon mengeluarkan statement tentang kembalinya Jong Woon beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan sejak saat itu banyak pihak yang terus mencoba mendapatkan berita lebih tentang Jong Woon. Hankyung mengatakan Jika Jong Woon akan melakukan come back stagenya pada bulan june, Jong Woon akan tampil dalam sebuah Live Mini Concert disalah satu stasiun Tv swasta, dengan hanya membawakan 4 lagu yang menjadi hits disetiap albumnya.

"Jong Woon. Ssi bagaimana perasaanmu kembali berdiri didepan fans-fans yang sudah cukup lama kau tinggalkan…?" Tanya sang host pada Jong Woon yang hanya mengulas senyumnya.

"hehe… aku tidak meninggalkan mereka, mereka tetap dihati ku sampai kapanpun, karena mereka aku menjadi seperti yang sekarang ini…. aku hanya beristirahat sejenak untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka saat aku kembali lagi….." jawab Jong Woon semakin menyipitkan matanya membuat fansnya berteriak histeris.

"mini konser mu saat ini menjadi treding topic selama berminggu-minggu… bahkan tiket konsermu terjual habis hanya dalam hitungan detik, mereka sungguh antusias menyambut mu kembali…."

"Ahh… Jjinjaro…?" Jong Woon menatap sang host dengan tatapan sak kagetnya. Yah, Jong Woon sesungguhnya juga tau jika tiket konsernya terjual habis bahkan dalam hitungan detik saja.

"di kesempatan ini, adakah yang ingin kau sampaikan pada para fans yang selalu setia mendukungmu….?"

"tentu saja… yang pertama tentu saja terima kasih karena dukungan mereka tak pernah berhenti untukku…. Dan terima kasih mereka tetap bersamaku apapun yang pernah terjadi padaku…." Kata Jong Woon mengulas senyum tipisnya, lalu menoleh kesatu arah tak jauh dari stage.

"ahh…. Arraso…. " kata sang host ikut tersenyum dan menatap kearah yang sama dengan Jong Woon "jadi apakah kau ingin memperkenalkannya pada kami….?" Kata sang host membuat Jong Woon merona.

"ah.. ehh… itu…." kata Jong Woon terbata, sekali lagi ditatapnya sisi stage tempatnya berdiri, seorang namja bertubuh kecil tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Ryeowook. "geuneun sujub-eum….." jawab Jong Woon masih memasang senyum malu-malu

"ahh… rasanya fans-fansmu juga sangat ingin mengenalnya….." goda sang host pada Jong Woon.

"cheongmal…. Geuneun sujub-eum…." Jong Woon menunjuk wookie yang duduk diantara Yoona dan yang lain, yang ikut menemani Jong Woon saat itu.

"GEULEUL SOGAE…. GEULEUL SOGAE…." Teriakan para fans membuat baik Jong Woon, dan wookie sama-sama tersipu.

"Jong Woon. Ssi … dengar itu… mereka ingin kau mengenalkannya pada kami… " kata Host mendekati Jong Woon lalu kembali menggerakan tangannya memberikan aba-aba agar para penonton tetap berteriak.

"Ne… Ne… akan aku perkenalkan…." Jawab Jong Woon pada akhirnya. "Chagiya… iliwa…." Kata Jong Woon menatap wookie yang sudah memasang senyum kakunya.

"wookie, ayo kesana…." Yoona menyenggol bahu wookie yang hanya diam saja.

"ayo kemari…." Kata Jong Woon mengulang dan menatap Wookie "atau aku harus menjemputmu kesana, baru kau mau menemani suamimu disini….?" Kata Jong woon menggoda wookie membuat fansnya berteriak riuh.

Dengan wajah merona wookie berdiri dari bangkunya dan melangkah menuju stage. Wookie menghampiri Jong Woon yang langsung menyambar pinggangnya dalam sebuah rangkulan. Membuat wajahnya semakin merona.

"anneyong…. Kim Ryeowook imnida…" Wookie membungkukan badannya rendah pada host dan pada fans Jong Woon.

"Kim Ryeowook. Sii… bagaimana perasaanmu berada disini….?"

"ehm…. " wookie menatap Jong Woon disampingnya dengan tatapan meminta pendapat.

"kau yang ditanya…. Bukan aku…" kata Jong Woon seakan tau arti tatapan wookie padanya.

"ehm… aku senang…. Aku senang karena masih banyak orang yang menyayangi Jong Woon Hyung seperti ini…. Aku bahagia karena mereka masih menerimanya dengan sangat baik…." jawab wookie mengulas senyum tulusnya.

"ehm… bolehkah kami menyebut Jong Woon. Sii dengan kata 'suamimu' …?" Tanya host pada wookie dengan candaannya membuat wookie dan Jong Woon menunduk malu.

"Ne…." jawab wookie mengangguk pelan.

"lalu… apa harapanmu untuk karrier suamimu kedepannya…?"

"tentu saja aku berharap yang terbaik untuknya…. Berharap semua bisa menerimanya, mencintainya karena semua karyanya, bukan karena seberapa tampan dia…. Aku selalu berharap dukungan untuk hyungie tak pernah habis…." Jawab wookie kembali mengulas senyum terbaiknya.

"ahhhh….. arraso… arraso…." Kata sang host mengangguk "ehm… Ryeowook. Sii, dari berita yang beredar akhir-akhir ini, mereka mengatakan jika kalian memiliki seorang putra…. Benarkah…?"

"ahh… ne, kami memilikinya…." Jawab Jong Woon mewakili wookie. "namanya Kim Woon Wook, usianya 5 tahun, dia sangat manis seperti wookie…." Jong Woon menepuk pundak wookie membuat wookie kembali menunduk malu.

'_uwaaaa…. Kyeopta, Ryeowook oppa….'_

'_Ryeowook oppa neomu kyeopta….'_

"Ryeowook. Sii sepertinya kau sudah mencuri perhatian fans suamimu…." Goda sang host membuat jong woon terkekeh.

"lalu dimana woon wook, putra kalian…. Apakah dia ikut…?" Tanya host sambil menoleh kearah dimana wookie duduk tadi.

"ahh… anniya, dia sedang bersama siwon dan kibum… mereka mengajak anak kami ke jeju…." Jawab jong Woon membuat beberapa orang mendesah kecewa, karena mereka juga ingin melihat woon-woon.

"hmm… lain kali kau harus mengenalkannya pada kami…." Kata sang host lagi yang dibalas anggukan dari Jong Woon.

"it's wishing time…." Kata salah seorang crew yang tiba-tiba naik keatas stage dengan membawa fishbowl berisi lipatan-lipatan kertas dan menyerahkannya pada sang host.

"geure… it's wishing time…." Kata host membuat jong woon mengernyit tak mengerti.

"mwoya…?" Tanya jong woon yang terlihat bingung.

"biar kujelaskan…." Kata sang host, lalu menatap para fans. "saat kalian masuk tadi kalian diminta menuliskan 1 harapan/permintaan untuk Jong Woon bukan….?" Tanya host pada para fans Jong Woon

"Ne….." jawaban kompak terdengar memenuhi studio.

"okay… dan ini saatnya wishing time… didalam fishbowl ini adalah kertas-kertas kalian… tentu saja dengan harapan dan permintaan yang sudah kalian tuliskan untuk Jong Woon…. Jong Woon akan mengambil 2 kertas dari dalam sini… dan apapun harapan yang tertulis didalam kertas itu, Jong Woon akan mencoba mengabulkannya…." Kata host menjelaskan pada para fans yang seketika menjadi riuh.

"hmm… jadi aku akan mengambil kertas dari fishbowl ini…?" Tanya Jong Woon yang mulai mengerti, sambil menunjuk fishbowl ditangan host.

"ne… kami meminta fansmu menuliskan harapan mereka saat mereka akan masuk ke studio ini…. Kau hanya mengambil 2 kertas…." Kata host menyodorkan fishbowl kedepan Jong Woon.

"fansmu pasti berharap kertas mereka yang kau ambil… chagiya…" kata wookie ikut mengamati Jong Woon yang mulai mengaduk isi fishbowl.

"yeobo… kau pilihkan 1 kertas untukku setelah ini…." Jong Woon tersenyum menatap wookie disampingnya.

"pilih sendiri, jangan melibatkanku…." Jawab wookie membuat Jong Woon mendengus.

"yah, aku kan hanya meminta tolong…." Cibir Jong Woon

"nada bicaramu itu lebih mirip perintah daripada permintaan tolong…." Wookie memukul pelan lengan Jong Woon yang masih saja sibuk mengaduk kertas didalam fishbowl.

"apakah kalian selalu seperti ini diluar…?" Tanya sang host membuat wookie dan jong woon menatapnya. "meributkan hal yang tidak terlalu penting… asyik dengan dunia kalian sendiri…." Kata sang host terkekeh.

"ahh.. mianhada, kami jadi lupa jika sedang distage…." Wookie menundukan kepalanya sebagai permintaan maaf karena melupakan fans jong woon dan justru asyik sendiri dengan Jong Woon.

"geure…. Sudah ada 2 kertas yang diambil… 1 oleh Jong Woon dan 1 oleh Ryeowook….." kata host memberitahu para penonton setelah jong woon dan wookie mengambil kertas dari fishbowl.

Fans Jong Woon kembali meramai mendengar kata-kata host, mereka tentu saja ingin jika kertas mereka yang diambil oleh Jong Woon atau wookie. mereka tentu ingin jika harapan mereka pada sang idola bisa diwujudkan oleh idola mereka.

"okay… ini yang pertama…" kata Jong Woon setelah mendapat aba-aba dari host untuk membaca kertas ditangannya. "Jong Woon oppa… kami selalu berharap oppa tidak pernah meninggalkan kami, dan tetap menjadi idola kami…. Oppa, kembalilah didunia hiburan…." Jong Woon membaca kertas ditangannya dengan lantang.

"geure, Kim Jong Woon.. itu harapan dari fansmu…. "

"hmm… kamsahamnida bagi siapapun yang sudah menulis harapan seperti ini untukku…. Mianhada jika sikap atau keputusanku mengecewakan kalian…. Dan sebagai permintaan maafku… bulan depan aku akan merilis single terbaru untuk kalian… dan akan segera merilis album baru secepatnya… itu berarti aku tidak akan meninggalkan siapapun.. aku akan tetap berada dipanggung sebagai Kim Jong Woon sama seperti 2 tahun yang lalu…" kata Jong Woon mengulas senyuman tulusnya pada para penggemarnya.

"owh… apa itu artinya kau akan kembali kedunia hiburan lagi….?" Tanya host memastikan.

"Jika aku tak berniat kembali, aku tidak akan merilis single dan album baru…." Kata Jong Woon membuat semua fansnya berteriak senang.

"okay… dan ryeowook. Ssi kita lihat apa isi kertas yang kau ambil…." Sang host beralih menatap wookie.

"hmm… " gumam wookie menganggukan kepalanya. "Jong Woon oppa…. Aku sangat ingin….." wookie menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap Jong woon.

"waeyo…?" Tanya Jong Woon penasaran, bahkan host dan para fans Jong Woon juga mulai ikut penasaran. "bacalah… aku ingin kembali kebangku penonton…" kata wookie menyerahkan kertas ketangan Jong Woon lalu bersiap melangkah.

'_uwaaaaa….. jong Woon oppa…..'_

'_omo…omo…omo…..'_

Teriakan menggaung diseluruh studio terdengar saat mereka melihat Jong Woon menarik lengan wookie yang hampir melangkah dan mendekapnya, seakan tak rela jika wookie meninggalkannya.

"geure… Jong Woon. Ssi kau jaga istrimu tetap berada disini, aku akan bacakan kertasnya…." Kata sang host, lalu mengambil kertas ditangan Jong Woon.

"mau kemana… hmm…?" bisik Jong Woon semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"hyungie, lepaskan… ini memalukan…" ronta wookie pelan mencoba melepas dekapan Jong Woon.

"shiero…. Biar saja semua orang melihatnya… aku ingin mereka tau kalau aku memang mencintaimu, aku tak malu menunjukannya didepan umum…. Dan aku ingin mereka tau jika keputusanku menikahimu tidak pernah aku sesali….." bisik jong woon lagi membuat wookie berhenti meronta.

Jong Woon bahkan tidak peduli para fansnya berteriak riuh melihatnya mendekap wookie begitu erat, dan menyandarkan dagunya manja dibahu wookie. seperti katanya pada wookie, dia ingin menunjukan jika dia memang mencintai wookie dan tak pernah menyesal dengan keputusannya menikahi namja kecil itu.

"geure pesan yang terakhir…." Suara sang host sejenak emmbuat suasana sedikit tenang. "Jong Woon oppa… aku sangat ingin…. Melihat oppa berduet dengan Ryeowook oppa…. "

"Mwo…?" seketika Jong Woon menegakan kepalanya yang sempat menyandar dibahu wookie. "berduet…?" Jong woon menatap wookie dengan tatapan kagetnya.

"karena itu, aku mau kembali ke bangku penonton saja…." Desah wookie pelan, membuat Jong Woon tersenyum.

"hmm…. Pesan ini mengingatkan kita pada single yang rilis beberapa bulan yang lalu…. Single yang merajai beberapa chart music korea… apakah itu single duet kalian yang pertama…?" Tanya Host pada Jong Woon yang masih saja mendekap wookie dengan santainya tanpa peduli semua riuh menatapnya.

"hmm… Ne, sebenarnya lagu itu hanya untuk koleksi pribadi kami… tapi seseorang mengambilnya dari lemari kerjaku dan memutarnya di radio…." Jelas Jong Woon sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"dan sekarang kita semua tahu jika single duet kalian sukses dipasar music korea… apa ada rencana membuat single duet yang lain atau mungkin kalian akan membuat album duet…?"

"anniya…" jawab wookie cepat dan tegas membuat Jong Woon melepaskan dekapannya dan menatapnya sedikit kaget.

"waeyo…? bukankah para fans jong woon juga menyukai duet kalian…?"

"menyanyi bukanlah keahlianku… aku memiliki bidang pekerjaanku sendiri…." Jawab wookie menjelaskan membuat sang host mengangguk.

"Jong Woon. Ssi tidakkah kau ingin ryeowook. Ssi bisa berduet denganmu…?" kini sang host beralih pada jong woon.

"uhh… hmm, tidak juga, aku tak ingin memaksakan apa yang tak ingin dia lakukan… dia sudah menentukan bidang yang akan ditekuninya… selama dia masih selalu disampingku dan mendukungku kurasa itu sudah cukup…" jawab Jong Woon memandang wookie sekilas lalu menatap sang host lagi

"sayaang sekali, padahal para fansmu berharap jika duet kalian di single terbarumu bisa berlanjut kedepannya…."

"berduet dengan wookie di stage tidaklah terlalu penting…. Aku punya duet yang lebih penting dirumah… hehehe" jawab Jong Woon membuatnya mendapat pukulan dari wookie.

"ahh… geure.. geure.. arraso… arraso… duet yang itu sepertinya tak bisa diganggu gugat…" kata sang host menggoda membuat Jong Woon terkekeh.

Setelah perbincangan yang sedikit panjang dengan jong woon dan wookie, dan setelah melalui perdebatan antara host dan wookie, akhirnya wookie menerima permintaan salah satu fans Jong Woon untuk berduet bersama Jong Woon. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jong Woon dan Wookie berduet secara langsung didepan para fans Jong Woon.

"Kamsahamnida…." Jong Woon dan Wookie membungkukan badanya pada beberapa crew TV setelah acara mini konser Jong Woon berakhir.

"cheonma… Kamsahamnida Jong Woon. Ssi, Ryeowook. Ssi kami senang bekerja bersama kalian…." Kata salah seorang crew menjabat tangan Jong Woon dan wookie.

"kami permisi…" pamit Jong Woon lalu melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruang artist bersama wookie.

"waahhhh… oppa, cukae, mini konsermu sukses…." Yoona seketika memeluk Jong Woon saat melihat sang oppa berjalan mendekatinya dan yang lain.

"ne.. gomawo, ini semua juga berkat kalian…." Jong Woon mengusap rambut Yoona dan tersenyum lembut "gomawo… gomawo…"

"kita harus merayakannya…. Kalian harus mentraktir kami.." Sahut Kyuhyun yang sudah tersenyum lebar menatap hyungnya.

"Oppa…." Sebuah suara membuat Jong Woon dan yang lain yang sudah nyeris melangkah keluar gedung TV itu menoleh.

"Ne…." jawab Jong Woon menatap 2 gadis yang memamerkan senyum didepannya.

"Lee Hae Rie imnida…. Kim Soe Min imnida…." Kata kedua gadis itu memperkenalkan diri mereka bergantian.

"ada apa…?" Tanya Jong Woon dengan wajah bingungnya.

"kami berdua fans oppa…" kata salah seorang gadis dengan semangat pada Jong Woon.

"ahh… Ne, lalu…?" Tanya Jong Woon lagi.

"bolehkah kami berfoto bersama…?" Tanya gadis yang lainnya dengan wajah penuh harap pada Jong Woon.

"tentu saja… kemari…" kata Jong Woon ramah membuat kedua gadis didepannya girang.

"Jong Woon oppa miandhe…." Kata gadis bernama Soe Min pada Jong Woon saat Jong Woon berdiri disampingnya.

"waeyo….?" Tanya Jong Woon sedikit kaget.

"tapi… kami ingin berfoto bersama Ryeowook oppa…. Bukan dengan oppa…" Jawab sang gadis dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Mwo…? Tapi kan…."

"kami sudah memiliki banyak foto oppa… kami sering berfoto bersama oppa juga..." potong hae rie membuat yang lain menahan tawa mereka "kami ingin berfoto bersama ryeowook oppa…. "

"tidakkah ingin berfoto denganku….?" Tanya Jong Woon dengan wajah babonya.

"anniya…." Jawab kedua gadis itu bersama dan kompak.

"hmmmbwahahahaha…. " tawa membahana terdengar dari Kyuhyun dan yang lain.

"Yak… kalian…" hardik Jong Woon pada Kyu dan yang lain.

"Oppa… aura keartisanmu kalah dengan wookie…." kata sungmin masih dengan tawa ejekannya pada jong woon.

"Ryeowook oppa, bolehkah kami berfoto dengan oppa…?" Tanya Soe Min pada wookie penuh harap.

"kalian yakin bukan Jong Woon yang ingin kalian ajak berfoto…?" Tanya wookie juga seakan tak percaya fans jong woon meminta foto bersamanya.

"Ne.. kami ingin berfoto bersama Ryeowook oppa…." Jawab hae rie mengangguk.

"geure… kemari…" kata wookie tersenyum ramah lalu merangkul kedua gadis itu disebelah kanan dan kirinya. Dan meminta Henry memotretkan.

"haiiishhh….." dengus Jong Woon yang masih saja ditertawakan yang lain.

"Kamsahamnida oppa…." Hae Rie dan Soe Min membungkuk didepan JOng Woon dan Wookie dengan sopan.

"Ne… Kamsahamnida sudah datang kemari…" jawab wookie tersenyum lembut.

"Jong Woon oppa…" Hae Rie beralih menatap Jong Woon disamping wookie. "Oppa sungguh pandai mencari pendamping… selain baik dan ramah, Ryeowook oppa juga sangat manis…." Kata Hae rie memuji.

"Ryeowook Oppa… saranghae…" teriak Hae Rie dan Soe Min bersamaan membuat wookie tersenyum.

"Kamsahamnida….." kembali Ryeowook membungkukan badannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"ya.. ya.. ya… sudah, Ryeowook juga mencintai kalian…." Dengus Jong Woon menarik lengan wookie.

"aiigooo….. ternyata berita di tabloid itu benar…" kata hae rie menatap Jong Woon.

"berita apa…?" Tanya henry, sungmin dan Hyukie bersamaan.

"Berita yang mengatakan kalau Jong Woon oppa itu pecemburu berat, apalagi jika menyangkut Ryeowook Oppa…." Jawab hae rie dengan polosnya.

"MWO…?" Jong woon membelalakan matanya menatap hae rie dan Soe Min

"bwahahahaha…. Kecemburuanmu sama terkenalnya dengan keartisanmu hyung…." kata donghae menepuk pundak Jong Woon.

"Aiiishhh…. Diam kau Piranha…!" hardik Jong Woon galak pada donghae dan yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chocolate Creamer is come….." suara tenor wookie membuat Jong Woon yang sedang duduk diberanda kamar mereka menoleh.

"chagiya…. Kau belum tidur…?" Jong woon menatap wookie yang kini mendudukan diri disampingnya.

"itu juga yang ingin kutanyakan padamu…." Wookie menatap Jong Woon dan tersenyum.

"woon-woon sudah tidur…?" Tanya Jong Woon menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu beranda.

"ini hampir tengah malam hyungie…. sejak kapan woon-woon bisa bangun lebih dari jam 9 malam…." Wookie mengusap surai hitam Jong Woon membuat jong Woon tersenyum.

"lalu, kenapa kau belum tidur…? Hmm…?" Tanya Jong Woon kini mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi wookie.

"geure,, kalau begitu aku akan tidur…." Jawab wookie seraya berdiri dari bangkunya.

"ahh… anniya…." Jong woon menarik lengan wookie untuk kembali duduk. "aku kan hanya bertanya, jangan sensitive begitu…." Dengus jong woon pada wookie. "apa yang membuatmu belum tidur…?"

"semua karena kau juga belum tidur…." Jawab wookie mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"kenapa menyalahkan aku…?" Jong Woon mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap wookie.

"karena aku tak terbiasa tidur tanpa pelukan suamiku…." Jawab wookie membuat Jong Woon tersenyum. "jadi aku tak akan bisa tidur jika tanpa suamiku…."

"sepertinya sekarang kau lebih pandai merayu…" Jong Woon kembali memainkan alisnya membuat wookie terkekeh.

"aku belajar darimu hyung…. hehehe" wookie terkekeh, lalu merapatkan diri dalam dekapan Jong Woon.

"hhaaaahhh…. Rasanya sudah lama aku tak memelukmu seperti ini chagiya…." Desah Jong Woon mengeratkan pelukannya, dan sesekali mencium kepala wookie.

"jangan bercanda hyungie…. terakhir kali kau memelukku seperti ini baru beberapa jam yang lalu…." Wookie terkekeh menatap Jong Woon.

"itu terasa sangat lama yeobo… karena aku selalu ingin memelukmu seperti ini…."

"haaahhh….. sekarang kau tau kan chagi darimana aku belajar merayu…?" wookie menegakan kepalanya sejenak dan mencium pipi Jong Woon sekilas lalu kembali menyandar didada Jong Woon.

"Apa hanya pipiku yang menarik…? Tidakkah bibirku juga mempesona…?" Tanya Jong Woon menggoda.

"Jangan meminta lebih hyung…. atau kita tak akan bisa menghentikannya…." Jawab wookie kembali membuat Jong Woon tertawa.

"Ne… bahkan jika kau memintaku untuk berhenti aku tak akan menghentikannya…." Jong Woon membenturkan kepalanya di kepala wookie dan tersenyum.

"neoreul gidaryeo sesangi kkeutnal ttaekkaji…." Senandung merdu dari bibir wookie setelah terdiam beberapa saat membuat jong Woon menoleh.

"isn't that my first single…?" Tanya Jong Woon masih menatap wookie.

"yes, is it…. Your first single, my favorite one…" wookie tersenyum lalu menatap jong Woon yang masih menatapnya.

"Kau masih mengingatnya….?"

"aku tak akan pernah melupakan apa yang aku sukai hyung…."

"masih ingatkah pertemuan pertama kita chagiya…?" Tanya jong woon dengan senyumnyam kembali mengingat saat pertama mereka bertemu..

"anniya…." Jawab wookie membuat Jong Woon membelalakan matanya, benarkan wookie melupakan pertemuan pertama mereka…?

"Jjinjaro….?"

"Ne… yang aku ingat hanyalah seorang artis menabrakku karena dia dikejar fansgirlnya… lalu memintaku untuk melarikannya…." Jawab wookie terkekeh membuat Jong Woon ikut terkekeh.

"selama aku menjadi artis, kau satu-satunya orang yang kutabrak saat aku menghindari fansku…" kata Jong Woon yang kini membuat wookie sedikit terbelalak.

"Jangan bohong hyung…" wookie menatap Jong Woon dan tersenyum.

"Joengmal… aku tak pernah menabrak orang saat kabur dari fansku…. Sungguh Tuhan punya cara yang unik untuk menyatukan kita…" kata Jong Woon meraih jemari wookie dan menggenggamnya.

"jika saja saat itu yang kau tabrak namja lain dan bukan aku, apakah dia juga akan berada disini bersamamu seperti saat ini….?" Tanya Wookie menatap lembut iris hitam milik Jong Woon.

"aku tidak yakin akan berakhir disini…." Jawab Jong Woon mengangkat bahunya.

"waeyo….?"

"karena sejak awal Tuhan hanya menyiapkanmu untukku…. Jadi meski aku menabrak namja lain, aku akan tetap bertemu denganmu dengan cara yang berbeda dan akan tetap berakhir seperti sekarang….." Jong Woon meraih pinggang wookie dan menariknya dalam pelukan.

"tapi rasa-rasanya, kaulah yang disiapkan Tuhan untukku chagiya…." Wookie menyandar manja dalam pelukan Jong Woon. "bukankah istimewa, seorang idola sepertimu yang jadi pendampingku…?" ujar Wookie membuat Jong Woon tersenyum.

"dulu, apa yang membuatmu mengidolakan aku…? Hmm…?" Tanya Jong Woon mengusap lembut lengan wookie dalam dekapannya.

"karena suaramu yang indah, dan wajahmu yang tampan…."

"Jadi mengakui kalau suamimu ini tampan kan….?" Tanya Jong Woon membuat wookie terkikik.

"hyungie… perhatikan pertanyaanmu sendiri…. Kau yang bilang 'dulu' kan….? Ya, kau memang tampan… itu dulu…." Wookie terkekeh membuat Jong Woon mendengus.

"jadi sekarang aku tak tampan….? Tapi fansku megatakan jika aku tampan…." Kata Jong Woon membanggakan dirinya.

"aku ini istrimu bukan fansmu…. Atau kau memang menyamakan aku dengan fansmu…?" wookie menarik diri dari dekapan jong woon dan menatap Jong Woon.

"anniya…. Anniya… tak ada yang bisa menyamai kedudukanmu didalam hidupku…. Kau terlalu berharga untuk dibandingkan dengan apapun dan siappun chagiya…." Jawab Jong Woon membelai rambut tipis wookie.

"and you…." Kata Wookie menunjuk dada Jong Woon dengan telunjuknya " Though you're not handsome, you still be my idol… My Lovely Idol, till whensoever…."

"I Know That… but, I don't want be your idol anymore…." Kata jong woon membuat wookie mengernyitkan keningnya.

"are you sure….?"

"hmm…. Aku tak mau menjadi idolamu lagi…. Karena aku hanya ingin menjadi suami yang baik untukmu….."

"You did it…. Kau sudah melakukannya chagiya…." Wookie tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "kau sungguh suami yang baik… teramat sangat baik untukku, dan ayah yang luar biasa untuk anak kita…." Wookie meraih tangan Jong Woon dan menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Jong Woon.

"kata appa dan umma…. Banyak orang diluar sana yang berharap cincin ini melingkar dijari mereka…." Kata Jong Woon menyentuh cincin pernikahannya dijari manis wookie.

"bahkan aku juga berfikir hal yang sama dengan appa dan umma chagiya…. Tentu saja banyak Yeoja yang berharap cincin ini melingkar dijari mereka dan cincin yang sama dengan ini melingkar dijarimu….." wookie menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap Jong Woon sekilas.

"tapi jari kecil inilah yang menjadi pilihanku…. Dari sekian banyak pilihan, hatiku hanya melihat kearahmu… hanya sosok sederhana inilah yang selalu memenuhi pikiranku…." Jong Woon membingkai wajah wookie dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Gomawo karena kau bersedia menderita dengan menjadi pendampingku…." Jong Woon mengecup kening wookie dengan lembut.

"Gomawo,, kau masih bertahan denganku sampai detik ini…." Kata Jong Woon pelan, dikecupnya hidung mancung wookie yang hanya terdiam.

"Gomawo,, kau selalu memberiku senyum setiap saat, merawatku dan woon-woon… gomawo…. Gomawo…." Kata jong Woon dengan suara lirih. Dikecupnya dengan lembut bibir wookie yang hanya membalas ciuman Jong Woon sekilas.

"Saranghae Kim Ryeowook….." Jong Woon tersenyum tulus menatap wookie

"nado saranghae Kim Jong Woon…" kata wookie yang juga memberikan senyuman tulus untuk Jong Woon.

"hmm…. Hyungie.. aku punya sesuatu untukmu…." Kata wookie seakan mengingat sesuatu. "tunggu sebentar Ne…." katanya lagi lalu beranjak masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"apa…?" Tanya Jong Woon dengan wajah penasarannya setelah wookie kembali duduk disampingnya.

"coba tebak, menurutmu apa…?" kata wookie dengan jahil membuat Jong Woon semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Chagiya… aku malas berfikir… sebenarnya apa…?" dengus Jong Woon membuat wookie terkekeh.

"kau bukannya malas berfikir yeobo… tapi memang tak pernah bisa berfikir…" ejek wookie membuat Jong Woon menyambar tubuh kecilnya dalam dekapan.

"kau bilang apa…? Kau bilang suamimu apa…? Eoh…?" Jong Woon mengeratkan dekapannya membuat wookie meronta.

"miandhe…. Ne, Miandhe… lepaskan aku, atau aku tak jadi memberimu hadiah…" ronta wookie mendorong dada Jong Woon yang masih tetap memeluknya.

"Geure… sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku…?" Tanya jong Woon masih dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Hmm…. Karena mini konsermu sukses…. Public juga meresponmu dengan baik, kurasa kau harus mendapatkan award…." Wookie tersenyum menatap Jong Woon.

"Special service… right…?" Jong Woon memainkan alisnya didepan wookie.

"dasar mesum…" wookie mendengus. "ini award untuk yang sudah kembali kedunia music…." Wookie mengulurkan 2 lembar tiket yang diberikan oleh Kibum beberapa waktu yang lalu.

" a week tour packages.. Paris…" Jong Woon membaca tiket ditangannya lalu menatap wookie masih dengan wajah bingung.

"Hmm…. Itu tiket paket wisata ke paris…."

"kau menyiapkan ini….?" Jong Woon membelalakan matanya seakan tak percaya.

"anniya… I means, not too… kibum noona yang memberikannya…" jawab wookie menggeleng pelan.

"Bummie….? Memberikan tiket ini….?"

"Ne… sebenarnya ini paket wisata untuknya dan siwon hyung… tapi karena jadwal siwon hyung yang padat mereka tak bisa pergi… lagipula bummie noona sedang hamil, siwon hyung tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada istri dan calon anak mereka. dia memutuskan untuk tidak bepergian terlalu jauh…. Karena itu bummie noona memberikan ini padaku…." Kata wookie menjelaskan membuat jong woon mengangguk paham.

"jadi liburan ke paris ini sebagai award untukku…?" Tanya Jong Woon menatap wookie dan tersenyum.

"bukankah kita belum mendapatkan waktu untuk berbulan madu sejak menikah…? Hmm…?" Wookie menyentuh dada Jong Woon dengan tatapan jahilnya.

"sudah berencana menyerahkan diri rupanya…" Jong Woon meraih jemari wookie yang bergerak didadanya dan menggenggamnya.

"bukankah itu yang kau harapkan dariku, chagiya…?"

"aku jadi ingin 'melakukannya' di puncak menara eiffel….." Jong Woon tertawa lalu meraih tubuh wookie dan memeluknya.

"Paboya Kim Jong Woon…!" wookie ikut tertawa dan membalas pelukan Jong Woon.

"geure, ini sudah tengah malam lebih…. Ayo masuk, dan tidur…." Ajak Jong Woon lalu menarik lengan wookie.

"sungguh-sungguh tidur kan…?" Tanya wookie mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Jong Woon.

"waeyo…?" Tanya Jong Woon tersenyum mengerti arti pertanyaan wookie padanya.

"besok kita akan mendaftarkan woon-woon masuk TK… aku tak mau datang ke TK dengan jalanku yang aneh karena ulahmu yang mengajakku 'tidur'…." Cibir wookie masih bertahan duduk dibangkunya meski Jong Woon sudah menariknya.

"kalau begitu, aku yang akan mendaftarkannya…. Kau tak perlu turun dari ranjang…." jawab Jong Woon tertawa emmbuat wookie mendengus.

"SHIEROO….." jawab wookie tegas, membuat Jong Woon semakin terkekeh.

"Ne… Ne… Arraso,, kita akan sungguh-sungguh tidur…. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuka 1pun kancing bajumu…." Kata Jong Woon dengan tatapan meyakinkan wookie.

"jangan juga mencoba membuka celana piyamaku….. Arraso…?" wookie memperingatkan dengan galaknya membuat Jong Woon mengangguk.

"Arraso nae Yeobo….. kajja… atau kau akan masuk angin jika tetap disini….." kembali Jong Woon menarik tangan wookie lalu mendekap tubuh wookie dan melangkah masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasanya setiap hari wookie memasak untuk anak dan suaminya, begitu juga hari ini. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tubuh kecilnya terus bergerak lincah didepan panci-panci diatas kompor. Wookie tengah membuat sarapan untuk kedua namja-nya dan juga untuknya, jika biasanya wookie akan memasak sendiri atau terkadang anak dan suaminya membantunya.. ehm lebih tepatnya mengganggunya memasak, kini wookie dibantu seorang maid yang bekerja dirumahnya sejak kepindahannya 2 minggu yang lalu.

"han soo hee….. aduk supnya…" perintah wookie pada Han soo hee, yeoja yang menjadi maid di kediaman Jong Woon sambil menyerahkan sendok sayur.

"Ne Tuan…." Jawab sang maid lalu mulai mengerjakan perintah wookie

"haahhh… dunia sungguh berputar…." Kata wookie pelan menatap punggung Soo hee.

Tak pernah ada dalam benak wookie jika akhirnya akan seperti ini, Han Soo Hee, yeoja yang selalu merendahkan, menghina dan meremehkannya semasa sekolah dulu kini justru menjadi pembantunya. Dulu, Soo hee selalu saja memandang rendah wookie karena 'keistimewaan' wookie yang tidak bisa mencintai Yeoja. Setiap hari selalu membuat wookie menangis, membuat wookie tersudut dan merasa sungguh rendah. Tapi sekarang, bahkan yeoja yang menindasnya tak berani membantah apa katanya. Sungguh Tuhan itu memang adil…

"aku harus membangunkan namja-namja ku…." Gumam wookie lalu meninggalkan dapur dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Wookie membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan lalu melangkah masuk kekamar. wookie berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya, terlihat 2 namja masih memejamkan matanya dengan damai.

"Woon appa…. Woon aegya…. Irroena…." Wookie duduk ditepi ranjangnya dan membelai rambut kedua namja yang masih nyaman dibalik selimut mereka.

"hmmm….." gumam Jong Woon tanpa bergeming.

"chagiya…. Ayo bangun ini sudah siang…." Wookie mengguncang lengan woon-woon yang semalam terbangun dan masuk kekamarnya membuat Jong Woon dan Wookie terpaksa mengakhiri 'breaving' mereka.

"Hmmm….." gumaman kecil dari bibir woon-woon terdengar tak jelas, woon-woon menggulingkan badannya dan memeluk Jong Woon disampingnya.

"aiigooo….. kenapa namja-namjaku pemalas seperti ini sih….?" Dengus wookie saat melihat woon-woon justru menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan sang appa.

"yeobo… ayo bangun, ini sudah siang…. Hari ini kau ada jumpa pers dengan appa….." wookie berdiri lalu menarik selimut yang digunakan Jong Woon dan Woon-woon.

"aahhhhh….. umma, I'm still sleepy…." Keluh woon-woon merasa selimutnya diambil.

"yeobo…. Aku masih mau tidur…" kali ini sang appa ikut memprotes.

"ayo bangun…. Jong-Jong…. Woon-Woon…. Palli…" Wookie menarik kaki Jong Woon dan Woon-woon sekuat-kuatnya.

"Umma…. Chagiya…." Teriakan protes terdengar kompak dari suami dan anak wookie saat kaki mereka ditarik. Bahkan Jong Woon kembali menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh woon-woon.

"ohh… jadi tak mau bangun….? Geure jika tak ada yang mau bangun….. jangan salahkan umma kalau….."

"Ne… Ne… Ne… wake up….. wake up…." Belum wookie selesei bicara Jong Woon dan Woon-woon seketika menegakan tubuh mereka dan duduk diatas ranjang meski dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

"chagiya…. Berhentilah mengancam kami…" dengus Jong Woon dengan wajah ngantuknya membuat wookie terkekeh.

Entah ancaman apa yang diberikan wookie, tapi itu selalu membuatnya menang. Anak dan suaminya tak akan pernah melawannya, apapun yang diperintahkan wookie akan dengan segera mereka lakukan, walau dengan berat hati dan wajah yang tertekuk. Sungguh jabatan sebagai 'penguasa keluarga' masih melekat pada wookie hingga saat ini.

"what should I do….?" Tanya woon-woon juga dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"bangun, mandi lalu sarapan…. Umma sudah masak sup kesukaan woon-woon dan membuat halbijji kesukaan appa….." kata wookie menarik selimut dari tubuh jong woon dan woon-woon.

"astaga….. kebiasaanmu tak berubah chagiya… selalu mengganggu tidur orang…" Jong Woon masih saja mengeluh tak terima karena hampir setiap pagi inilah yang dia alami.

"kebiasaanku akan berubah kalau namja-namja yang kucintai ini jadi lebih rajin…. Dengan bangun pagi….." jawab wookie membelai kepala Jong woon dan Woon-woon dengan lembut.

'GREPP'

"hyungiiie… apa-apaan…..?" teriak wookie panic saat tiba-tiba Jong Woon meraih tubuhnya dan memeluknya.

"morning kiss…." Kata Jong Woon menggoda.

"Shieroo…. Kau belum gosok gigi….." tolak wookie yang masih berusaha lepas dari Jong woon.

"kalau begitu aku tak akan melepaskanmu…." Kata Jong Woon semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"appa… stop it…. " Woon-woon dengan segala ketidak relaannya menarik-narik tangan Jong Woon.

'BUGH'

Satu pukulan sedikit keras mendarat dipunggung Jong Woon setelah wookie berhasil lepas dari kekangannya membuat Jong Woon meringis kesakitan.

"bangun, mandi lalu sarapan… pallliwa…." Kata wookie tegas lalu meraih Woon-woon dan menggendongnya. "kau juga Tuan Muda woon-woon…. Cepat mandi…." Kata wookie melangkah keluar kamarnya.

"yeobo…. Hanya woon-woon yang kau mandikan….? Kau punya 2 namja disini… adillah…!" kata Jong Woon berteriak setelah wookie keluar kamarnya.

"KIM JONG WOON…!" teriakan yang lebih mirip bentakan terdengar dari luar kamar.

"Ne… Ne…." jawab Jong Woon mendengus, lalu segera berdiri dan mengikuti wookie keluar kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

Onew, berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja sebagai perawat. Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan sebuah ruangan yang tertutup. Dengan perlahan onew mengetuk pintu, lalu masuk setelah penghuni ruangan mengijinkannya untuk masuk kedalam.

"Miandhe, usanim sudah saatnya anda visit pasien dikamar 281…." Kata onew setelah berdiri didepan seorang dokter yang kini menatapnya.

"berhentilah memanggilku usanim…." Kata sang dokter tersenyum pada onew.

"Yah, Kim Ryeowook. Ssi kau itu memang dokter, lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa….?" Onew ikut terkekeh menatap sang dokter. Kim Ryeowook.

"Setidaknya tanggalkan embel-embel usanim saat sedang tidak bersama staff yang lain…." jawab Wookie berdiri dari kursinya "jujur saja, panggilanmu itu terdengar sangat mengganggu…." Kembali wookie terkekeh lalu beranjak keluar ruangan diikuti onew dibelakangnya.

Setelah rekomendasi dari onew dan key, kekasih Onew, Wookie memulai prakteknya sebagai seorang dokter di rumah sakit di seoul bersama Onew dan Juga Key. Saat ini Wookie menjadi dokter specialis anak, keberadaannya di Rumah Sakit juga cukup diterima dengan baik oleh staff maupun pasien disana. Keramahan dan Kelembutannya saat merawat anak-anak yang menjadi pasien membuat wookie mendapat simpati yang sangat baik.

"Wookie-ah…." Panggil onew saat sedang berjalan menuju ruang pasien. "kudengar soo yeon meminta bertemu denganmu ya…?"

"hmm… kau tau darimana…? Ne, 2 hari yang lalu kami bertemu…. Aku senang dia sudah lebih sehat sekarang…" Jawab wookie mengulas senyumnya.

"diruang perawat semua membicarakanmu…." Jawab onew lagi "kau sungguh hebat, bahkan pasien yang sudah sembuh dan boleh pulang kerumah meminta untuk menemuimu…." Onew menyenggol pelan bahu wookie membuat wookie terkekeh.

"aku senang jika mereka bisa menerimaku dengan baik….." Jawab wookie menatap Onew sekilas

"ne… sekarang kau harus menikmati kebahagiaanmu, Ryeowook usanim… " onew terkekeh dan menepuk bahu wookie. membuat wookie ikut tersenyum. Lalau kembali melangkah menuju kamar pasien wookie.

"Usanim ahjjussi….." teriak seorang anak gadis sebaya dengan woon-woon saat melihat wookie dan onew masuk keruangannya.

"waahh… Nicole, Nicole sudah sehat kan…?" wookie mendekati gadis cilik bernama Nicole yang sudah berlari menghampirinya.

"Ne usanim, Nicole sudah sehat…." Jawab sang bocah dengan mata berbinar.

Wookie merendahkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Nicole. "Nicole harus rajin minum obat Ne… supaya tambah sehat dan tidak sakit lagi…. Arra…?" wookie tersenyum membelai rambut Nicole.

"Ne… Nicole pasti minum obat…." Jawab Nicole dengan semangat membuat wookie tertawa. Begitu juga dengan orang tua Nicole yang ikut tersenyum melihat Nicole.

Inilah alasaan mengapa wookie memilih menjadi dokter specialis anak, karena setiap kali melihat senyum, tawa dan keceriaan anak-anak yang menjadi pasiennya, hatinya menjadi begitu senang. Wookie adalah namja yang sangat menyukai anak kecil, tapi seperti kata pepatah, tak ada manusia yang sempurna. Kehidupan Rumah tangga wookie dan Jong Woon tak akan pernah memberinya keturunan. Tapi kehadiran woon-woon ditengah keluarga kecilnya sangat menjadi keajaiban bagi wookie dan Jong Woon. Wookie selalu bertekad akan menyayangi anak-anak yang ada disekitarnya sebagaimana dia menyayangi anaknya sendiri. Karena itu wookie menjadi dokter anak agar dia selalu bisa menjaga anak-anak kecil seperti saat ini.

"sekarang, Usanim periksa dulu ne… nanti baru Nicole boleh pulang…." Kata wookie menatap Nicole dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Ne…." kata Nicole semangat lalu menarik tangan wookie menuju ranjangnya.

Setelah beberapa menit memastikan kondisi Nicole sudah benar-benar membaik dan memang sudah bisa diijinkan untuk pulang, wookie segera keluar kamar Nicole untuk menemui beberapa staff kesehatan yang lain.

"Heo Min Nah. Ssi … " panggil wookie pada salah seorang perawat yang sedang berjaga. "bisakah menoleongku membuatkan surat ijin untuk Nicole di kamar 281, karena hari ini dia sudah boleh pulang…" kata wookie lagi dengan sopan.

"Ah, Ne Usanim, tapi bisakah saya lihat laporan kesehatan Nicole….?" Tanya sang perawat pada wookie.

"Nyunyu bawa kemari catatan kesehatan Nicole…." Kata wookie pada Onew, sang assistant yang terlihat sedang mencatat sesuatu didekatnya.

"Nyunyu…?" 3 perawat didepan wookie mengerutkan alis mereka saat mendengar wookie memanggil nama Nyunyu.

"eumm… maksudku, onew, Lee Jinki. Ssi …" kata wookie saat menyadari tatapan para perawat itu padanya.

"Ini usanim…." Kata onew menyerahkan catatan pada wookie sambil menahan tawanya.

"kuserahkan pada kalian… kamsahamnida…" kata wookie pada para perawat disana lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"belajarlah untuk tidak memanggilku nyunyu lagi…." Kata onew menyenggol bahu wookie dan tersenyum. "atau kita akan menjadi headline surat kabar…"

"kau kira kau artis…. Hmm…?" dengus wookie pada onew yang hanya tersenyum.

"yah, wookie, suamimu itu artis, kehidupan disekitarnya akan selalu menjadi sorotan, termasuk dirimu.." kata onew mengangkat dagunya kearah wookie "kalau kau tetap memanggilku dengan sebutan semanis dan semanja itu, mereka akan mengira kita punya scandal…." Kata onew lagi membuat wookie terkekeh.

"kau tenang saja… semua orang tau aku hanya bisa mencintai suamiku… jadi tak mungkin memiliki scandal dengan namja lain…" wookie terkekeh dan menepuk punggung Onew.

"apakah kami mengganggu…?" suara seseorang membuat onew dan wookie menoleh.

"Hyungie…. woon-woon …" wookie tersenyum menatap namja yang kini berjalan mendekatinya dan onew.

"ummaa….." woon-woon berlari kecil menghabur kedalam pelukan wookie.

_CHU_

Ciuman dikening wookie dari jong Woon cukup menarik perhatian orang disekitar mereka, bukannya tak mau peduli… tapi bukankah tak ada lagi yang harus Jong Woon dan Wookie sembunyikan…? Bahkan ketika wookie dan Jong woon sedang tidak bersamapun mereka tetap suami istri kan…? Jadi Tak perlu lagi menutupi sesuatu yang bahkan semua orang sudah tau.

"praktekmu sudah selesei chagiya….?" Tanya Jong Woon lembut pada wookie.

"Ne… sudah berakhir…" Jawab wookie mengangguk.

"ayo makan siang… aku dan woon-woon sudah lapar…." Jong Woon tersenyum pada wookie dan mengusap perutnya. "kau mau ikut new…?" Tanya Jong Woon beralih pada onew.

"hmm… apakah aku tak salah dengar chagiya…?" wookie mengerutkan keningnya menatap Jong Woon. "biasanya kau menganggapnya perebut istri orang…" kata wookie menyindir.

"yah, Chagiya kau menyindirku…? Aku jadi bingung padamu, katanya aku harus ramah pada onew, sekarang aku ramah padanya kau bicara seperti itu…." dengus Jong Woon dengan wajah cemberut.

"aigoo… aigoo suamiku marah…" kata wookie dengan exspresi yang dibuat-buat. "kau tak cocok memasang wajah sok cemberut seperti ini…." Wookie mengusap pipi Jong Woon.

"gomawo hyung, tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan Key akan makan siang bersamanya…." Jawab onew tersenyum melihat tingkah wookie dan Jong Woon.

"umma… let's have the lunch… I'm so hungry…" woon-woon menarik ujung jas wookie membuat wookie menatapnya.

"okay… we'll get the lunch…. Kajja…." Kata wookie menggandeng tangan woon-woon. "bye onew…" wookie melambaikan tangannya pada onew yang masih berdiri bersama Jong Woon.

"kau lihat new…? Aku harus segera pergi juga…." Kata Jong Woon yang dibalas anggukan oleh onew.

"selamat makan siang hyung…." kata onew saat Jong Woon sudah melangkah beberapa meter meninggalkannya.

"kalian tak akan bisa pergi tanpa aku…." Jong Woon meraih dan memeluk pinggang wookie setelah berhasil menyamai langkah wookie yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan.

"kami juga tak akan pergi tanpamu…." Wookie menatap Jong Woon dan tersenyum saat ketiganya melangkah keluar gedung rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huuuuhhhh…."

"Omona…" teriak wookie saat seseorang meniup telinganya membuatnya melonjak kaget. "Aiiigooo…. Hyungie,, kau membuatku kaget…" wookie memukul lengan Jong Woon yang hanya memainkan sebelah alisnya melihat kekagetan wookie.

"salah sendiri kau begitu serius…. Sampai mengabaikanku…." Jong Woon mendekat dan memeluk wookie.

"kalau kau masuk diam-diam begitu mana aku tahu hyung….. berarti bukan salahku…." Bela Wookie.

"kenapa sepi…? Woon-woon dimana…?" Tanya Jong Woon sembari mencium leher wookie.

"Kyuhyun dan Henry menjemputnya sejak pagi tadi….. hari ini Minnie Nuuna meresmikan Boutique nya,,, woon-woon akan dijadikan model bersama Kyunnie, Henry dan Yoona…." Jawab wookie mengusap rambut Jong Woon

Hari ini Sungmin yang mengambil bidang design di perkuliahan akan membuka sebuah boutique bekerja sama dengan Heenim. Heenim memberikan modal untuk Sungmin, dan Sungmin yang akan mengelola usaha boutiqenya tersebut. Dan Sungmin memakai Kyuhyun, sang kekasih, Yoona, Henry dan Juga Woon-woon sebagai model di acara peresmian boutiqenya nanti.

"hmm… aegyaku mulai merambah dunia model rupanya…." Sekali lagi diciumnya leher wookie.

"Yah, karena Minnie Noona membutuhkan seorang model untuk outfit anak-anak…. Dan bukankah aegya kita cukup tampan untuk menjadi model…? Hmm…?" Jawab wookie mengendikan bahunya dan tersenyum.

"harusnya Minnie juga mengajakmu menjadi model outfit anak-anak bersama woon-woon….." kata Jong Woon terkekeh.

"kau bilang apa…? Eoh…?" wookie menarik hidung Jong Woon membuat Jong Woon meringis.

"Chagiya, appo…. Appo…." Jong Woon mencoba menepis tangan wookie dari hidungnya. "Ne…Ne… miandhe…."

" enak saja mengataiku anak-anak….." dengus wookie menghentakan tangannya. "kalau aku anak-anak berarti kau itu pedhofilia….." cibir wookie membuat Jong Woon hanya tersenyum.

"jika siang kau sungguh seperti anak-anak chagiya….. begitu manis….." Jong Woon mencolek hidung wookie yang masih saja cemberut "tapi semua berubah saat malam hari….."

"Hmmm….?" Wookie mengerutkan alisnya menatap Jong Woon yang masih setia dengan senyumnya.

"Ne… jika siang hari kau memang terlihat begitu manis…. Tapi saat malam,,, percayalah kau tak hanya terlihat manis, tapi juga 'terasa' sangat manis….." kata Jong Woon menyeringai membuat wookie semakin menautkan alisnya.

"Lakukan nanti setelah pulang dari acara peresmian boutique Minnie noona….." Wookie menutup bibir Jong Woon dengan jarinya saat Jong Woon kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Peresmiannya dimulai jam 8 malam, sekarang masih jam 6…. Kita masih punya waktu 2 jam,,," kata Jong Woon menghempaskan tangan wookie dari bibirnya.

"kau kira aku tak tau….?" wookie menepuk kening Jong Woon. "3 tahun lebih hidup bersamamu, membuatku lebih dari sekedar hafal, waktu 2 jam tak akan pernah cukup untukmu menyiksa istrimu…" Wookie memainkan alisnya menggoda Jong Woon.

"bukankah kewajibanku sebagai seorang suami untuk menyiksa istriku…? Hmm…?" Jong Woon kembali menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wookie.

"kewajiban macam apa seperti itu….?" dengus wookie kembali mendorong kening jong Woon.

Bukannya menanggapi protes wookie Jong Woon Justru sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, ciuman yang didaratkan Jong Woon dileher wookie membuat wookie sedikit meronta untuk melepaskan diri.

"Hyungie…. berhenti… " Wookie mencoba mendorong tubuh Jong Woon yang justru semakin merapat dengannya.

'Tok….Tok…'

"ehmm…. Miandhe Tuan…." Ketukan di pintu kamar Jong Woon yang sejak tadi masih terbuka dan suara seseorang membuat Jong Woon berhenti menciumi leher wookie.

"Wae…?" Tanya Jong Woon tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dengan wookie pada Han Soo Hee, yeoja yang kini berdiri didepan kamarnya dengan sesekali menunduk.

"Miandhe Tuan Muda, baru saja nona Sungmin menelfon dan meminta Tuan Muda segera datang…" jawab Soo Hee masih dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk, wajahnya sedikit memerah melihat kedua Tuannya sedang bermesraan.

"ada lagi yang lain….?" Tanya Jong Woon masih dengan nada tegas, sementara wookie kini justru menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Jong Woon.

"Anniya…." Jawab Soo Hee lagi-lagi menunduk.

Ini bukanlah yang pertama bagi Han Soo Hee yang bekerja sebagai maid di rumah Jong Woon dan Wookie melihat mereka bercumbu seperti itu. Selama beberapa minggu dia bekerja hampir setiap hari dia selalu saja melihat Jong Woon dan Wookie seperti itu. meski sekarang Soo Hee mulai terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Tuannya yang suka bermesraan dimana saja, tapi tetap saja dia akan merasa malu sendiri jika melihatnya. Sungguh serasa balasan atas sikapnya pada wookie dulu. Penyanyi yang menjadi idolanya kini menjadi Tuannya dan menjadi suami dari namja yang selalu dihinanya, bahkan kini dia harus melihat idolanya bermesraan dengan namja itu hampir setiap hari.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi…" kata Jong Woon menggerakan sedikit kepalanya member isyarat untuk Soo Hee agar kembali kebawah.

"Arrasimida…." Jawab Soo Hee lalu segera meninggalkan kamar Tuannya.

"karena kita sudah ditunggu, kurasa mandi bersama akan menghemat waktu….." suara Jong Woon yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Soo hee membuat Soo hee menghela nafasnya.

**.**

**.**

"NO WAY….." teriak woon-woon menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Membuat Jong Woon dan Wookie saling pandang.

"Woon… Appa dan Umma hanya pergi seminggu… woon-woon kan masih punya grandma, grandpa, Kyunnie hyung, Henly… juga yang lain…" kata Leeteuk angkat bicara pada sang cucu yang kini memasang wajah muram.

"NO WAYY….." kembali Woon-woon berteriak.

Sejak diberi tahu oleh wookie tentang rencananya pergi ke paris bersama Jong Woon sehari yang lalu, Woon-Woon terus melancarkan aksi protesnya. Woon-woon sepertinya tak rela jika kedua orang tuanya pergi tanpa mengajaknya. Atau mungkin Woon-woon tak rela jika sang Umma dikuasai appanya beberapa hari kedepan. Bahkan yang lain sampai harus membantu Jong Woon dan Wookie membujuk si Tampan bermata biru itu, tapi sampai sekarang Woon-woon masih bersikeras tak mengijinkan umma dan appanya pergi.

"why I wasn't invited…? " Tanya woon-woon yang lebih mirip sebuah protes.

"chagiya… it's too far for you… you must be go to school, isn't you…?" wookie merangkul woon-woon dan membelai rambut woon-woon.

"woon-woon ikut…." Rengek woon-woon membuat Leeteuk dan kangin menggeleng.

"Hyungie… sepertinya acara ke Paris kita harus dibatalkan…. Kau lihat kan, aegyamu tak rela aku bersamamu…." Wookie tersenyum menatap Jong Woon yang juga duduk disamping woon-woon.

"woon-woon… biarkan appa dan umma pergi, nanti Hae ahjjusi ajak woon-woon menonton spiderman… bagaimana…?" bujuk Donghae pada woon-woon.

"Shiero…" jawab woon-woon dengan tegas.

"main dengan hyukie noona, sungmin noona, yoona noona juga….. bagaimana..?" Sungmin ikut membujuk dengan tatapan manisanya pada woon-woon.

"No… I won't " jawab woon-woon membuat Sungmin mendesah.

"Main dengan Han grandpa juga tidak mau…? Hmm…?" suara seseorang membuat semua yang ada diruag tengah rumah kangin menoleh. Hankyung, Heenim, Siwon dan Kibum tersenyum menatap woon-woon.

"Shiero…. Woon-woon mau ikut appa dan umma…" jawab woon-woon masih bersikeras.

"geure…. Umma dan appa tidak akan pergi… appa dan umma akan menemani woon-woon dirumah…." Kata wookie lembut dan tersenyum menatap woon-woon.

"wookie… jangan bilang seperti itu… apa kau tak sadar wajah suamimu sudah seperti namja ingin bunuh diri begitu….?" Celetuk Sungmin melirik kearah Jong Woon yang sudah memasang wajah muramnya.

"eh…." Wookie menoleh kearah Jong Woon yang hanya menatapnya datar. "mengalahlah pada aegyamu yeobo…." Wookie mengulurkan tangannya membelai rambut Jong Woon dan tersenyum.

"oppa… pesaingmu sungguh berat ne sekarang….?" Kata Yoona membuat yang lain terkikik. Dan membuat Jong Woon bertambah cemberut.

"Woon… biarkan appa dan umma pergi Ne…? woon-woon kan masih punya kami…." Kata eunhyuk kembali membujuk woon-woon.

"Shiero…. Shiero…." Kata woon-woon bersikeras. Sungguh sifat keras kepala wookie menurun mutlak pada woon-woon.

"dia sungguh tau kalau ummanya akan berada dalam bahaya…." Kata Henry tersenyum tak jelas menatap wookie dan Jong Woon.

"sudah tak apa… kami tak akan pergi kalau memang woon-woon tak mengijinkannya… Hyungie juga bisa menerima tawaran performnya…." Kata wookie masih setia membelai rambut woon-woon.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan woon-woon sepertinya tak ada yag menyadari jika Henry dan Kyuhyun sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Setelah obrolan tanpa suara itu Henry dan Kyuhyun menunjukan senyum penuh arti. Sepertinya kedua magnae itu menemukan cara membujuk woon-woon.

"ehmm… Woon, mau hyung beritahu rahasia tidak….?" Kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat semua menatapnya.

"chagiya… maksudmu apa…?" Tanya sungmin menatap Kyuhyun was-was "jangan macam-macam…." Peringat Sungmin lagi.

"yah, chagiya… percaya saja pada kekasihmu ini…." Kata Kyu menepuk dadanya.

"woon… mau henry dan Kyunnie hyung beritahu rahasia tidak…?" kali ini henry ikut menatap Woon-woon.

"Kyu.. Henry jangan macam-macam pada keponakan kalian…." Wookie juga menatap Kyuhyun dan Henry sedikit was-was.

"Mochi…. Iblis Seoul… apa yang kalian rencanakan…?" Tanya unhyuk mengantisipasi, sementara yang lain juga ikut menatap penasaran.

"Yah, percayalah pada kami…. Terutama kau Jong Woon hyung…." kata henry lalu menujuk Jong Woon.

"kajja woon… ikut Kyunnie hyung dan Henry…" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambar tubuh woon-woon lalu beranjak entah kemana.

"Kyunnie, Henly mau kalian apakan aegyaku….?" Tanya wookie yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh kedua dongsaengnya.

"biar saja wookie… siapa tau mereka punya cara membujuk woon-woon…." Kata Siwon meski dalam hati dia juga sedikit was-was mengingat kedua namja itu memang sangat jahil dan tak jelas.

"percaya saja pada mereka…. Tak mungkin mereka macam-macam pada keponakan mereka…." Kibum ikut menenangkan Wookie yang terlihat paling was-was.

"kalau mereka macam-macam…. Appa akan mendaftarkan mereka masuk wamil sekarang juga…." Kata Kangin membuat yang lain tersenyum.

"Appa… Umma…." Teriak Woon-woon setelah beberapa menit ,menghilang bersama kyuhyun dan Henry kedalam.

"Jagoan appa…. Ayo kemari…." Jong Woon mengangkat tubuh Woon-woon setelah meletakkan kaca matanya diatas meja. "woon-woon kelihatan senang…." Jong Woon mencium pipi Woon-woon sekilas.

"appa… umma… I think it was good idea if you goes to france the day after tomorrow…." Kata woon-woon menatap wookie dan Jong Woon bergantian.

"Mwo…?" semua kini menatap woon-woon dengan terheran-heran, baru beberapa menit lalu dia menolak dengan tegas appa dan ummanya pergi tapi kini….

"Woon-woon setuju appa dan umma pergi….?" Tanya heenim dan Hankyung bersamaan dengan exspresi sedikit heran.

"hmm…. Woon-woon setuju…" jawab woon-woon mengangguk, membuat poninya bergerak naik turun.

"Jjinjaro…?" Tanya Jong Woon sembari memutar tubuh Woon-woon. "appa boleh pergi dengan umma….?" Tanyanya lagi masih tak percaya.

"Chagiya…. Apa yang kau katakan pada woon-woon….?" Tanya yoona peda henry yang hanya memasang senyumnya sejak tadi. Senyum yang sedikit, mencurigakan…

"apa nuuna mencurigaiku…?" Henry menoleh menatap Yoona.

"Kau dan Kyunnie mencurigakan…." Kata Yoona menyipitkan matanya.

"benar… kalian berdua mencurigakan…" timpal eunyuk juga menatap Henry dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Woon-woon yakin mengijinkan appa dan umma pergi…?" suara kangin membuat semua kini menatap kembali woon-woon dipangkuan Jong Woon.

"Ne Grandpa… umma dan appa boleh pergi…." Kata woon-woon tersenyum ceria.

"kubilang juga apa… serahkan pada Kim Kyuhyun dan Henry Lau… semua pasti beres…" Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya dan tersenyum.

"ahh… memang kyunnie dan henly menjanjikan apa pada woon-woon…?" Tanya Siwon lembut pada woon-woon.

"Opseo…" Jawab Woon-woon masih dengan senyum lebarnya membuat Siwon hanya menggeleng.

"Woon-woon sudah mengijinkan… jadi kalian akan berangkat lusa…?" Tanya Hankyung beralih pada anak dan menantunya.

"Ne appa…. Kami akan disana selama 1 minggu…." Jawab Jong Woon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Geure… appa akan mengatur jadwalmu bersama dengan Shindong…."

"Jadwal…? Appa, aku baru kembali ke dunia entertainment jadwal apa yang harus appa atur…?" Tanya Jong Woon pada hankyung.

"jadi kau merasa kau masih belum terkenal sekarang…?"

"Ne… ibaratnya aku baru memulai karrierku dari awal lagi…" Jong Woon mengangguk menatap Hankyung.

"Setidaknya ada 4 acara Live yang seharusnya kau hadiri selama 1 minggu kedepan….. dan harus appa batalkan…." Jawab Hankyung membuat Jong Woon sedikit tak percaya.

"wuuuahhh…. Chagiya, kau sungguh masih popular…" wookie tersenyum menepuk dada Jong Woon.

"batalkan saja appa…. Lagipula seminggu kedepan aku punya acara Live sendiri dengan istriku…." Jong Woon melirik kearah wookie dan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

'BLETTAAKKK'

"Apppoooo…" ronta Jong Woon seteah tangan mungil yang bertenaga milik istrinya mendarat tepat sasaran dikepalanya.

"Jangan Pervert….." hardik wookie galak pada Jong Woon.

"hmm… woon…" Panggil Kibum.

"Ne…." jawab Jong Woon dan Woon-woon kompak sembari menatap Kibum.

"woon-woon… bukan Jong Woon…." Ulang Kibum sambil mengibaskan tanganya didepan Jong Woon. "is it okay if your daddy and mommy goes to france for a weeks…?" Tanya kibum pada woon-woon. Sepertinya kibum masih belum begitu yakin dengan ijin dari woon-woon.

"yes, absolutely… I'm sure…" jawab woon-woon mengangguk pasti.

"woon-woon… kenapa sekarang mengijinkan appa dan umma pergi…? Hmm…?" Tanya wookie lembut pada woon-woon.

"itu…." kata woon-woon menatap wookie lekat-lekat.

"ayo bicara pada umma… kyunnie dan henly menjanjikan apa pada woon-woon….?" Kembali wookie membelai rambut woon-woon lembut.

"opseo… mereka tidak menjanjikan apapun pada woon-woon….." jawab woon-woon lagi "tapi umma…. Benarkan appa dan umma akan memberikan woon-woon dongsaeng saat appa dan umma pulang… ne…?" kata woon-woon sambil tersenyum lebar membuat mata birunya terlihat mengkilat indah.

"Hmm…? Mwo…? Dongsaeng…?" Jong Woon dan Wookie membelalakan mata mereka menatap woon-woon.

"dongsaeng…?" yang lain tak kalah heran mendengar penururan woon-woon. Sementara Henry dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tak jelas.

"Ne… kata Kyunnie dan Henry kalau umma dan appa boleh pergi, woon-woon akan dapat dongsaeng…. Kata mereka appa dan umma…. Apa Kyu…?" woon-woon menatap Kyuhyun dan bertanya sesuatu yang sepertinya terlupakan.

"menciptakan woon-woon junior….." jawab Kyuhyun dan Henry kompak tanpa dosa membuat semua melotot.

"Mwoya….?" Siwon bahkan sampai tersedak minumannya mendengar kata kyuhyun dan henry.

"Ne… they was said that…. Kyu dan Henly bilang kalau umma dan appa pergi, woon-woon akan dapat dongsaeng…." Jawab Woon-woon dengan ceria, dan bersemangat seolah sungguh akan mendapatkan seorang dongsaeng.

"Buatkan kami banyak keponakan Hyung….." suara teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar dari ruang depan.

"KIM KYUHYUN…. HENRY LAUUU…." Teriak wookie dan Jong Woon menatap kedua namja yang kini sudah kabur keluar rumah sambil tertawa.

"Astaga … anak-anak itu…." Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun dan Henry.

Pada akhirnya, terkadang manusia memiliki kesempatan kedua, untuk memperbaiki kehidupannya. Hanya tergantung bagaimana manusia itu menggunakan kesempatan yang kembali diberikan. Memilih untuk membuat lebih buruk, sama saja atau merubah semua menjadi lebih baik dan menjadi kebahagiaan. Dan jong Woon memilih yang terakhir, Meski sulit diawal, karena begitu banyaknya masalah yang dihadapkan padanya, tapi karena kepercayaan dan kesabarannya Jong Woon dan Wookie mengubah kehidupan mereka jadi lebih baik. bahkan sangat baik. Bukankah Tuhan sangat baik…? Dia Memberikan masalah bukan untuk meninggalkan kita sendirian menghadapinya. Tuhan memberikan masalah karena Tuhan Tau kita mampu.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

_**Sorry, karena lama posting….  
Pekerjaan numpuk dimeja jadi baru sempat posting sekarang….  
postingnya langsung dihabisin kok sampai END….**_

**_sorry, gga bisa bales review satu persatu kayak biasanya….._**  
**_thanks buat yang udah review dan udah demo didepan rumah minta lanjutannya…._**

**_thank you very much….._**  
**_*BOW…BOW*_**


End file.
